Viviendo entre Mentiras
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar, una historia que esconder y muchas apariencias que cubrir, sera verdad que el amor puede contra todo y si es asi podra contra las mentiras y la desconfianza! SASUHINA, AU. T-T Los summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Eh aquí mi nueva historia! Se me ocurrió de golpe y necesitaba escribirla! De verdad que denle una oportunidad! Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los uso para expresar mi creatividad de novelista al máximo! Disfrútenla!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. I. Un nuevo año Escolar. **

Había amanecido hacia algunas horas, la chica miraba con preocupación su reloj, mientras veía como su hermana corría alegremente por el comienzo del nuevo año escolar, la verdad habría preferido ir sola pero el insistió tanto que no se había podido negar.

-Oneesan, vámonos- Dijo la niña de unos 12 años de ojos peculiarmente perlados y un largo cabello castaño.

-Iie, debes ir tú sin mí, estoy esperando a alguien- Dijo tranquilamente mientras la niña sonrió y se acerco a la mayor.

-Viene Naruto-kun por ti cierto?- Dijo haciendo que la mayor se sonrojara y la empujara fuera de la casa. –Oe…-

-Otosan ya nos vamos- Grito la mayor mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa sin recibir la despedida de su padre. –Cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo menciones en casa?- Regaño mientras la menor solo se burlaba.

-Si es para verte molesta lo diré una y otra vez- Dijo y empezó a caminar lejos de la mayor. –Matta ne Oneesan- Se despidió mientras la mayor soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

"No puedo creer lo mucho que cambio mi vida en este ultimo año escolar, la verdad siempre había deseado ser novia de Naruto-kun, demo ahora hay algo tan rutinario en esto que, simplemente no creo que sea correcto" Pensó la chica suspirando nuevamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la preparatoria.

-No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado- Murmuro la ojiblanca viendo su reloj, sintió como dentro de su maletín empezaba a vibrar algo, para luego dejar oír una melodía bastante pasiva. –Etto… Mochi mochi?- Contesto efusiva luego de buscar casi hasta sacar todas las cosas de su maletín.

_-Hina-chan no me esperaste- _Se escucho la voz del rubio al otro lado del auricular. ­_–No debiste esforzarte tanto para encontrar tu móvil-_ Rio haciendo sonrojar a la chica que se giro para descubrir al rubio justo detrás de ella.

"Kuso" Pensó caminando hacia el chico. –Ohayo goseimasu Naruto-kun- Dijo poniéndose en puntillas para besar al rubio que la abrazo por la cintura apretando su gran pecho contra el de él.

-Ohayo Hina-chan- Saludo nuevamente sonriendo mientras emprendían de nuevo la caminata hasta el instituto donde estudiaban. –Ojala quedes con tus compañeras- Deseo mientras la chica asentía.

-Hai, es lo único que quiero este curso, todos los años es lo mismo- Se quejo haciendo reír al rubio, mientras cruzaban una cuadra y casi llegaban al instituto. –Y tu?-

-Yo lo único que pido es quedar con Sakura-chan para no tener tantos problemas en las materias- Dijo riendo mientras la ojiblanca sonreía falsamente viendo como a lo lejos la aludida saludaba al rubio.

"Kisama, lo único que ella ha hecho desde que estoy saliendo con Naruto-kun es intentar acostarse con él, y según dicen tiene novio en la misma clase" Pensó suspirando escuchando a lo lejos como gritaban su nombre.

-Hinata-chan, ohayo- Sonó la voz de una chica que tenía el cabello rojizo hasta la cintura, estaba corriendo hasta la ojiblanca que la saludo animadamente.

-Naruto-kun…- Pero no continúo al ver que el rubio ya se encontraba junto a la pelirrosa, causando que volviera a suspirar y concentrara toda su atención en su amiga que llegaba hasta ella totalmente agitada. –Deberías levantarte un poco más temprano no crees?- Dijo sonriendo mientras la otra intentaba recuperar el aliento-

-Hai, siempre lo intento y al final se me hace tarde- Dijo la chica sonriendo dejando ver sus profundos ojos azules. –Veamos en que clase quedamos- Opino mientras la ojiblanca asentía y entraban de una vez por todas al gran jardín del Instituto de Konoha, la mejor institución de todo Japón y era solo para ellos.

"Otro año que finjo disfrutar esta tortura" Pensó la ojiblanca mientras se unía al resto de sus amigas y se acercaban a la cartelera a revisar en que clase las habían colocado ese año.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Definitivamente nunca tendré suerte" Pensó el chico bastante aburrido viendo por la ventana como todos los alumnos se agrupaban con sus amigos y se saludaban efusivamente, -Definitivamente esto apesta- Dijo en voz alta mientras veía como empezaban a entrar la chicas de su clase suspirando por él.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun, volvimos a quedar juntos- Saludo la pelirrosa dándole un beso en la boca al pelinegro. –Naruto-kun también quedo con nosotros este año- Dijo sonriente mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía.

-Teme, como pasaste las vacaciones?- Pregunto viendo como el pelinegro se giraba para ignorarlo. –Oe, te estoy hablando- Dijo irritado amenazando con golpearlo.

-Basta los dos acaban de verse y ya van a empezar a discutir- Dijo la pelirrosa mirando con sorpresa el grupo de chicas que entraban a su salón. –Oe Naruto-kun esa no es tu novia?- Pregunto haciendo que el rubio se girara de inmediato.

-Hina-chan- Dijo el rubio efusivo corriendo hasta la entrada del salón, mientras el pelinegro se giraba para ver lo tonto que era su amigo.

-Sigue con esa chica del coro?- Pregunto mientras la pelirrosa se acomodaba a su lado. –Pensé que con lo torpe ya la habría perdido-

-No digas tonterías Sasuke-kun, el la quiere mucho- Dijo la pelirrosa sin apartar su mirada de la nueva alumna. –Parece que este año estudiara con nosotros-

-Es extraño que nunca haya podido verla- Dijo el pelinegro girándose hacia los jardines nuevamente. –En realidad no me importa la chica que se haya fijado en el dobe-

-Bueno ahora por fin si sabrás quien es- Se burlo la pelirrosa saludando con la mano a la rubia que acaba de entrar al salón.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun- Dijo la chica sentándose frente a la pareja. –Vieron quienes estudiaran con nosotras?-

-Hai, dos de ellas son del coro no?- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro irritado tomaba sus audífonos y se encerraba en su mundo. –No pensé que tendría esta suerte- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras la rubia sonreía.

-No sé de que te quejas, tienes de novio al chico más popular de la escuela- Dijo la rubia burlándose mientras se giraba para observar a sus nuevas compañeras. –Definitivamente esa chica esta difícil-

-Naruto-kun siempre ha estado enamorado de mi, una tonta del coro no lo hará olvidar eso, eso tenlo por seguro- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo como el rubio se sentaba junto a las nuevas alumnas.

-No sé, es muy bonita y de su clase se dice que tenia a varios detrás de ella- Dijo la rubia acomodándose al ver como terminaban de entrar los alumnos. –No creo que Naruto-kun la deje por ti-

-Ya lo veras, este año apenas comienza- Dijo la pelirrosa acariciando levemente la mejilla del pelinegro que gruño y se alejo un poco.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hina-chan- Se escucho por todo el salón y la ojiblanca se giro para encontrarse frente a frente con el rubio, causando en ella un leve sonrojo.

-Naruto-kun, quedamos juntos- Murmuro mientras el rubio asentía.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun- Saludo la castaña sentándose en uno de los puestos que vio libre. –Hina-chan te sentaras conmigo cierto?- Interrogo mientras la ojiblanca le pasaba su maletín.

-Etto, solo somos nosotras a las que cambiaron de grupo no Umiko-chan?- Pregunto la ojiblanca intentando reconocer a alguien entre todos los alumnos que estaban ahí.

-Iie, hay unos cuantos mas, demo todavía no han llegado- Dijo haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera.

-Hina-chan al fin estudiaremos juntos- Dijo alegremente el rubio mientras tomaba a la ojiblanca de la cintura e intentaba besarla.

-Etto, Naruto-kun aquí no onegai- Dijo sonrojándose mientras el rubio la soltaba y le sonreía. –Creo que lo mejor es que nos sentemos- Dijo y se acomodo junto a su amiga que estaba ocupada leyendo algún libro.

-Quiero sentarme junto a ti en esta clase- Dijo el rubio tomando asiento junto a las chicas. –Etto a quien mas de su clase cambiaron?-

-Hina-chan que alegría saber que estamos otra vez juntos- Saludo efusivo un castaño seguido de un pelinegro de gafas, como si respondieran a la pregunta del rubio, compañeros que al rubio no le agradaban para nada.

"Este chico siempre buscaba a Hinata, kuso porque tuvo que tocar aquí" Pensó el rubio incomodo viendo como se sentaban en los puestos detrás de las dos chicas. –Kiba que bueno que este año estudiaremos juntos-

-Vaya veo que a Hina-chan al fin se le cumplió el deseo de estudiar contigo- Se burlo el castaño mientras desordenaba un poco el cabello de la ojiblanca, haciéndola reír e incomodando aun mas al rubio.

-Hina-chan también quedaste aquí que bueno- Dijo suspirando una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en 4 coletas, no sabias lo nerviosa que estaba- Dijo percatándose de la presencia de sus demás compañeros. –Ohayo chicos- saludo la rubia mientras todos le devolvían el saludo.

-Hina-chan no crees que Naruto-kun se sentirá algo incomodo con nosotros aquí, digo él nunca ha estudiado con nosotros- Murmuro la castaña mientras la ojiblanca se ponía pensativa.

"Es una forma de mantenerlo alejado de Sakura, demo si se siente incomodo tal vez se molestaría conmigo, además ya parece extrañar a ese grupo" Dijo notando como el rubio miraba de reojo hacia donde conversaban animadamente una pelirrosa y una rubia. –Etto Naruto-kun- Llamo captando la atención del chico.

-Que sucede Hina-chan?- Pregunto sacando su cuaderno.

-Si quieres puedes ir con Sakura-chan e Ino-chan- Propuso mientras el rubio la miraba confundido. –Note como ves para allá, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo solo porque ahora estudiamos juntos- Concluyo mientras en el rostro del rubio se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Por eso es que me gustas tanto Hina-chan- Exclamo alegre poniéndose de pie. –Nos veremos en el descanso donde siempre- Dijo a modo de despedida mientras la ojiblanca suspiraba.

-Hina-chan y eso? Pensé estarías satisfecha de tenerlo contigo todo el día- Se burlo nuevamente el castaño mientras la rubia lo golpeaba ligeramente.

-Prefiero que este cómodo a que este forzado a permanecer conmigo- Dijo como respuesta centrándose en su lectura.

-Siento la tardanza, no ubicaba el salón- Dijo a modo de saludo un pelinegro con un gran block bajo el brazo. –Ohayo- Saludo y se sentó junto a la ojiblanca.

-Sai-kun no pensé que se te haría tarde- Pregunto la rubia viendo como el pelinegro abría su gran block. –Ya veo, volviste a distraerte dibujando- Dijo entendiendo el porqué la tardanza de su compañero.

-Somos solo nosotros?- Pregunto el pelinegro girándose para ver hacia los últimos puestos. –Vaya hay mas, demo no son importantes-

-Este año si se concentraron en mezclar bastante las secciones- Hablo por primera vez en todo el rato el pelinegro de gafas haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Vaya si que eres optimista- Dijo la rubia al tiempo que escuchaba como sonaba la campana y la puerta corrediza se abría mostrando así al primer profesor del día.

"Bienvenido nuevo año escolar" Pensó sarcásticamente la ojiblanca girándose hacia donde se encontraba sentado el rubio hablando animadamente con la pelirrosa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Sonó la campana indicando el final de la primera hora de clase, casi todos los alumnos salieron a encontrarse con sus compañeros que quedaron en los otros cursos, pero él no tenía prisa, su novia y a quién podía decirle mejor amigo seguían estudiando con él, para su desgracia tal vez.

-Sasuke-kun date prisa- Llamo la rubia al final de la escalera, junto a la rubia y al rubio. –Tenemos que ver que comemos-

-Ve si mi ahorita los alcanzo- Dijo fríamente mientras guardaba lo más lento que podía sus útiles. "Vaya que quiere estar encima mío cada que puede" Pensó hastiado notando que en el salón quedaban él y dos chicas mas, una de las cuales el rubio había pasado abrazando por la cintura y besando su mejilla.

"Debe ser la novia del dobe" Pensó bajando tranquilamente las escaleras. "No sé porque hasta ahora no había podido verla, si tiene casi un año con ella" Reflexiono mientras la curiosidad le llamaba por saber quién era aquella chica.

-Hina-chan vamos date prisa- Llamo la castaña desde la puerta viendo como el pelinegro se acercaba a ellas, no le dio importancia. –Hina-chan-

-Ve sin mi Umiko-chan yo ahorita te alcanzo, no encuentro mi móvil- Dijo sacando nuevamente sus cosas del maletín. –Estoy segura que lo deje aquí- Murmuro escuchando como la castaña ya había salido del salón.

"Vaya que es distraída, igual al dobe" Pensó viendo como en el asiento del escritorio descansaba el móvil de la chica que seguía revolviendo sus cosas intentando encontrarlo. –Esto es lo que buscas?- Hablo tomando el móvil entre sus dedos dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Oh, arigatou- Dijo la ojiblanca para encontrarse frente a frente con el chico que según ella la había salvado.

-Pero que demonios- Se sorprendió el pelinegro viendo como la chica también se sorprendía por la presencia del pelinegro.

-Uchiha-kun estudias aquí?- Pregunto la ojiblanca tomando el móvil de las manos del chico. –No lo sabía- Dijo sorprendida intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tu eres la novia del dobe?- Dijo sorprendido el pelinegro viendo como la chica asentía. –Esto quiere decir…-

-No lo diga onegai- Dijo avergonzada la chica haciendo sonreír al pelinegro. –Ya eso no importa, dígame como es que nunca me había dicho que estudiaba en el mismo instituto que yo?-

-Creo que nunca hablamos de eso, a decir verdad casi nunca hablábamos- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras salía del salón. –Vienes?-

-Ha-hai- Tartamudeo un poco mientras intentaba esconder su sonrojo. "Genial y ahora como voy a hacer que mantenga la boca cerrada" Pensó soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras el chico la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Vaya que si ha crecido un poco en este mes que estuvimos separados" Pensó sonriendo para si mientras salían a la cafetería del instituto.

-Hina-chan por aquí- Escucho como llamaban a la chica, el pelinegro gruño y siguió su camino mientras la ojiblanca caminaba hacia el grupo que la llamo.

-Disculpen la tardanza no encontraba mi móvil- Dijo sentándose junto a la castaña.

-Veo que no estuviste mal acompañada- Se burlo la rubia haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara. –Lastima que eres la chica de Uzumaki- Se entristeció haciendo reír al grupo.

"No creo que fue tan buena compañía" Pensó la ojiblanca buscando disimuladamente al chico que a los pocos segundos encontró mirando justo hacia ella y sonrió de manera bastante traviesa haciéndola sonrojar y causando que soltara el móvil y este cayera al suelo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-No fue ni tan malo este primer día- Murmuro para si el pelinegro apoyado en la pared de la entrada del instituto. –No puedo creer que siga actuando de esa manera- Se dijo sonriendo mientras veía como el rubio caminaba hasta donde estaba el.

-Teme que haces todavía aquí- Pregunto viendo que el pelinegro estaba apoyado en la pared como si esperara a alguien. –Buscas a alguien?-

-Yo siempre me quedo aquí. La pregunta sería que haces tu aquí tan tarde?- Dijo viendo como el rubio se entristecía un poco.

-Bueno pensé que Hina-chan dejaría su ensayo para venirse conmigo, demo no fue así y me canse de esperarla- Dijo el rubio viendo como salía del instituto la pelirrosa.

-Naruto-kun- Saludo la chica pasando de la presencia de su novio. –Que sorpresa-

-Estabas esperando a Sakura-chan que bueno- Sonrió el rubio mientras el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun que haces todavía aquí?- Pregunto confusa la pelirrosa viendo como el pelinegro no se movía de su lugar.

-Iie, tuve que volver al parecer necesitan unos datos que faltan en mi registro- Dijo sereno mientras la pelirrosa se acercaba y lo besaba en la boca. –Puedes irte no necesitas esperarme- Agrego mientras la chica sonreía.

-Seguro?- Dijo intentando sonar dulce. –En ese caso, me iré con Naruto-kun, si no te molesta- Dijo y el pelinegro negó con la cabeza viendo como los dos se iban hablando animadamente.

"Estuvo cerca" Pensó sintiéndose a salvo al entrar de nuevo al instituto, camino lentamente por los pasillos viendo como ya casi no había nadie por el instituto, pudo escuchar un murmullo al final del pasillo; el salón del coro, ahí debía encontrarse la ojiblanca tal y como había dicho el rubio momentos antes.

El sonido era embriagador, reconoció esa dulce voz al instante, un solo ensayado por su inocente amiga, o bueno eso era lo que pensaban todos, Sasuke no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más al punto de quedar a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta escuchando la melodiosa voz de la chica.

**Flash Back. **

"_Porque demonios me habrán enviado a este estúpido campamento de música, ya no soy un niño" Pensaba el pelinegro golpeando la pared del cuarto de piano donde se encontraba. –Kisama- Murmuro pero unos segundos después escucho un tarareo. _

_-Sakura biyori…- Escucho desde el exterior del salón, giro su mirada para encontrarse con una chica de largo cabello negro azulado, muy bonita, tenía un aura de inocencia al entonar aquella melodía tan triste, pero lo que pudo ver el pelinegro que pronto capto toda su atención, fue la figura de aquella joven, llevaba unos short bastante cortos y una camisa de tiras que dejaba al descubierto un gran nacimiento de sus pechos. _

"_Esta chica debe ser mía" Pensó lujuriosamente saliendo casi corriendo del salón de piano. _

**Fin del flash Back. **

_-Hina-chan vamos- _Alcanzo a oír para esconderse en uno de los salones, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y vio como la ojiblanca salía sonriendo junto a la castaña y otras cuantas chicas.

-Umiko-chan debo recoger unas cosas antes, no podre acompañarte hoy- Se disculpo la ojiblanca despidiéndose del resto de las chicas. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

"Esta vez nadie impedirá que hablemos pequeña Hinata" Pensó viendo como la chica volvía a entrar al salón, salió de su escondite y camino un poco hacia los vestidores, donde muy probablemente la chica tendría que ir.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Bueno ya termino el primer día" Pensaba la chica recogiendo unas cuantas partituras de música. –No fue para nada un buen día- Se dijo recordando que ahora estudiaba con su alegre amigo Uchiha que tantos problemas le había causado en el campamento.

**Flash Back. **

_-Mucho gusto- Dijo alegremente viendo como el pelinegro le sonreía ligeramente. –Así que estas aquí porque tus padres no querían dejarte solo en la casa- Se burlo viendo como el chico se molestaba. _

_-No quieren que me meta en problemas- Aclaro sentándose junto a ella. –Además que querían que pusiera en práctica mi "talento natural para la música" Como le dicen ellos, en este campamento- _

_-Me parece interesante y excelente tener a un chico con un "talento natural para la música" como amigo- Dijo sonriendo sin notar que el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. _

_-Si bueno me parece que será un verano interesante- Murmuro haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de la chica que al percatarse de la cercanía no tuvo más que retroceder cayendo al suelo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. _

_-Señorita Hyuuga, tenga más cuidado, podría lastimar al chico nuevo- Dijo una mujer mayor mientras la ojiblanca asentía intentando esconder su sonrojo. _

"_Kisama" Pensó viendo como el pelinegro le sonreía de una manera bastante extraña. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"No quiero volver a cruzarme con él, y pensar que es según Naruto-kun su mejor amigo" Pensaba caminando por los desiertos pasillos del instituto llegando hacia su destino, el vestuario, donde se encontraban sus zapatos, para poder acabar con aquel día tan pésimo.

-Por lo menos nadie sabe aquello, sino me moriría de vergüenza- Dijo para si suspirando y agachándose para colocarse sus zapatos.

-No creo que eso sea del todo cierto- Dijo el pelinegro rozando con sus manos las piernas de la chica. –Sigues siendo tan suave- Murmuro viendo como la ojiblanca sorprendida se había alejado descalza unos cuantos pasos.

-Uchiha-san que es lo que quiere?- Pregunto azorada intentando mantenerse tranquila. –Muchos problemas me causo en el campamento, demo el instituto es diferente-

-No querrás decir que aquí Naruto si podría darse cuenta de lo que haces o dejas de hacer?- Sonrió acercándose a la ojiblanca. –Vamos, te acompaño a casa-

-Usted tiene novia- Dijo irritada tomando sus zapatos y caminando algo rápido. –Por lo que se tiene casi 2 años con ella-

-Eso no me ha impedido nada, y mucho menos a ella- Concluyo tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escapar. –Además quien realmente me interesa eres tu- Murmuro antes de darle un salvaje beso que hizo que la ojiblanca soltara sus zapatos y se aferrara al cuello del pelinegro.

"No puedo creer que me este pasando otra vez" Pensó la ojiblanca mientras sentía como el pelinegro rodeaba su cintura apretándola más contra si, necesitaba aquel beso, esa pasión que pensó había dejado en aquel campamento.

Ahora es que los problemas acababan de comenzar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jijiji! Bueno espero sus reviews para saber que tan mal quedo o si al contrario gusto! Tengan en cuenta que es como la tercera historia que escribo y es la primera AU que subo a esta pág.! Espero reviews! Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Mentiras y Confusión

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. Debo decir que me alegro ver lo bien recibido que fue, pero a partir de aquí, vendrán las cosas un poco más lentas! Aunque claro habrá un poco de lime de vez en cuando! Todavía no se si cambiar la clasificación a M. Que disfruten y los personajes aquí utilizados son de Masashi Kishimoto! **

**--**

**Cap. II. Mentiras y confusión. **

Era el principio de la tarde, tenían deporte y el pelinegro veía de reojo como todas las chicas salían directo a la piscina, la ojiblanca se las había ingeniado para evitarlo durante dos días y aunque al principio le había parecido divertido ya se había molestado de verla junto al rubio a cada segundo que podía.

"Que es lo que estará haciendo que no sale" Pensó molesto mientras seguía calentando para el juego, noto entonces que el rubio tampoco estaba. –Kuso- Murmuro viendo como de los vestuarios de los chicos salía la ojiblanca algo sonrojada y unos minutos después salió el rubio.

-Siento la tardanza- Saludo el rubio desde lejos con su sonrisa característica. –Que es lo que nos toca hoy?-

-Dobe, si hubieses estado aquí lo sabrías- Dijo irritado lanzándole el balón de básquet. –Empieza-

-Wow que bien ttebayo- Dijo el rubio empezando a lanzar el balón a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Vamos- Grito el castaño mientras recibía el balón y corría hacia la cesta del equipo contrario.

"Que es lo que estaría haciendo con ella" Pensó el pelinegro aislándose del grupo. –Nadie puede tenerla antes que yo- Murmuro y apretando el puño corrió a quitar el balón, noto que el rubio era quien lo tenía y con intención lo empujo haciendo que el rubio cayera de rodillas.

-Sasuke-teme ten más cuidado- Grito irritado el rubio poniéndose de pie y empujando al pelinegro.

-No fue mi intención- Dijo el pelinegro mostrando su sonrisa característica. –No es mi culpa que no tengas resistencia a los roces- Dijo y le lanzo el balón.

-Teme- Dijo el rubio molesto y volvió a empezar el juego. "Que tiene? Ha estado muy extraño estos días" Pensó el rubio viendo de reojo hacia la piscina específicamente en dirección de la pelirrosa que en ese momento estaba conversando con la rubia como siempre.

-Oe Naruto está pendiente del juego- Grito el castaño molesto mientras le quitaba el balón de las manos. –Deja de pensar en tu linda novia- Se burlo y el rubio volvió en sí.

-Definitivamente tienes suerte que alguien como ella haya caído- Murmuro el pelinegro como siguiendo el juego mientras todos los demás reían.

-No es tan importante, ella es muy inocente- Dijo el rubio con malicia pero de pronto se corto la ver como todos lo observaban esperando algo que él nunca diría. –Vamos a jugar- Dijo tomando otra vez el balón y reanudando el juego.

"Ella es inocente" Pensó el pelinegro llegando junto al rubio que se había quedado algo rezagado de los demás. –Y que es esa inocencia dobe?- Pregunto sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Ella es ella, muy dulce, demo a veces me molesta- Suspiro el rubio viendo ahora si hacia la piscina. –Si ella fuera un poco más abierta seria perfecta- Dijo y sonrió saludando viendo como la ojiblanca le respondía el saludo tímidamente.

-Como más abierta, ruidosa como Sakura o Ino?- Dijo algo irritado por el comentario.

-Iie, etto…- El rubio no sabía que decir para salir de aquel lio. –Solo olvídalo Sasuke-teme- Dijo caminando hacia la cancha.

"Si no quieres responderme tu lo hará ella" Pensó viendo como la ojiblanca se había quedado mirando hacia ellos y este le sonrió notando a pesar de la distancia el sonrojo que le había causado.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hina-chan que paso?- Murmuro la castaña al ver llegar algo agitada a la ojiblanca. –No me digas que…- Pero se corto al ver como la ojiblanca le negaba con las manos y la cabeza.

-Iie, solo nos estábamos besando- Respondió viendo como las demás chicas estaban distraídas. –Demo el quiso mas, otra vez- Dijo tristemente viendo hacia el campo de juego de los chicos.

-Vamos, les toca- Dijo otra muchacha mientras la ojiblanca se ponía de pie y entraba a la piscina seguida de la castaña.

Estuvo largo rato en la piscina, era lo que más le gustaba y luego de tantos años lidiando con la misma mirada de los chicos sobre ella, ya no le incomodaba llevar aquellos trajes de baño que hacían notorio su gran busto.

"Uchiha-kun no creo poder evitar más tiempo" Pensaba mientras salía de la piscina y notaba en el campo de juego que el pelinegro empujo al rubio y este se lo devolvió. –Van a pelear?- Murmuro asustada mientras la rubia llegaba hasta ella.

-Que dijiste Hina-chan?- Pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes. –Has estado distante estos días- Dijo y la ojiblanca asintió.

-Es que esto del nuevo grupo me perturba un poco- Dijo sinceramente girándose hasta la chica.

-Es por Uzumaki cierto?- Dijo sonriendo la rubia notando el sonrojo de la ojiblanca. –No deberías preocuparte tanto-

-Es por Sakura- Admitió viendo el desconcierto en su amiga. –Ella, siempre está con Naruto-kun y eso me tiene hastiada- Dijo algo molesta viendo como el rubio la saludaba y ella tímidamente regresaba el saludo.

-No parece estar muy interesado en ella, y la verdad no tiene nada extraordinario- Dijo la rubia viendo como la ojiblanca se quedo mirando un rato más a las canchas.

"Que estaría diciéndole" Pensó viendo como el pelinegro le sonreía, aquello hizo que se sonrojara y noto que el chico amplio mas su sonrisa para seguir en el juego; se sintió estúpida, recordó de golpe que el tenia novia, nunca la había mencionado.

**Flash Back. **

_-Uchiha-kun deje de hacer eso- Dijo agitada la ojiblanca conteniendo las manos del pelinegro. –Tengo novio- Dijo molesta alejándose del chico. _

_-No tiene porque saberlo- Murmuro besando el cuello de la chica. –Que bueno que te tocaron las practicas conmigo- Le dijo mientras le sonreía. _

_-Uchiha-kun- Gimió al sentir como el chico rozaba su piel desnuda con sus manos. –Debo irme- Dijo y se libero del chico acomodándose la camisa. _

_-Hinata- La llamo haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco, le gustaba causarle aquel descontrol, su voz sus besos, todo en ella era diferente y le gustaba poder tenerla controlada. –Mañana a las 10 cierto?- Pregunto pasando junto a la ojiblanca que asintió y salió del lugar. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Hina-chan- Hablo la castaña haciendo que la ojiblanca volviera a la realidad. –Debemos irnos, ya termino la clase- Dijo dudosa viendo como la ojiblanca asentía y salían del área de la piscina justo cuando ya todos los demás cursos estaban en el descanso.

-Ohayo- Saludo un rubio de larga cabellera y un mechón cubría uno de sus ojos. –Hinata-chan no me había deleitado con su presencia estos tres días- Dijo a modo de saludo mientras la chica sonreía tímidamente.

-Hina-chan vamos hay que cambiarnos- Llamo la castaña desde lejos.

-Sumimasen Deidara-senpai- Se inclino y con un saludo de mano se despidió del chico. "Que bueno que nadie se dio cuenta" Suspiro la ojiblanca entrando al vestuario de chicas buscando a la castaña.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Definitivamente es más popular de lo que pensé" Se dijo el pelinegro recordando, como aquel rubio superior había impedido que el hablara con la chica en el ultimo descanso del día.

Giro su cara hacia la pizarra, él entendía lo que estaban explicando lo cual le parecía un pérdida de tiempo, noto entonces que el rubio estaba murmurando con la pelirrosa, lo ignoro, no recordaba porque había regresado con la pelirrosa, demo ella seguía siendo la misma.

"Sera que ahora quiere con Naruto?" Pensó sin darle importancia, pero de golpe proceso lo que se había dicho, si su novia estaba intentando tener algo con el rubio, eso significaba que lastimaría a la ojiblanca.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, se giro hacia el lugar de la ojiblanca y noto que ella había volteado rápidamente su cara, como era posible que alguien como ella presintiera lo que su querida Sakura estaba planeando.

"Definitivamente fuiste una buena elección" Se dijo sonriendo apoyándose en el espaldar de su silla, haciendo con aquel acto que su novia y el rubio dejaran de hablar, le causo gracia y aquello le dio una idea. –Dobe, no hemos tratado tanto con tu novia- Dijo y el rubio se giro hacia él.

-Nani?!- El rubio estaba confundido, pero luego de unos segundos capto lo que el pelinegro le había dicho. –Bueno, hoy no tiene ensayo, si quieres nos vamos juntos, para que la conozcan- Dijo sonriendo mientras la pelirrosa se inclinaba hacia el pelinegro.

-Que buena idea Sasuke-kun- Dijo y le planto un beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro dejo que su novia viera su sonrisa una sonrisa que unas pocas veces ella había visto.

-Creo que será interesante- Murmuro apoyando en el escritorio viendo como la pelirrosa lo miraba confundida. –El dobe es bastante distraído- Le dijo y la pelirrosa asintió y se apoyo en el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun, tenemos tiempo que no estamos juntos- Le dijo al oído con una sonrisa picara mientras el pelinegro la tomaba de la cintura.

-Por los momentos no será mi Sakura- Le murmuro al oído mientras le daba un ligero beso en el cuello, haciendo que la pelirrosa se estremeciera.

-Dejen de hacer eso aquí, los van a descubrir- Murmuro el rubio molesto mientras la chica sonreía y el pelinegro tenia ojos únicamente para la ojiblanca que estaba absorta en aquella clase tan aburrida.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sayonara Hina-chan- Se despidió la castaña saliendo con la rubia, mientras la ojiblanca se despedía con un gesto y caminaba hacia su casillero, saco sus zapatos suspirando, lo que había visto en la última clase sí que no lo esperaba, pero no podía hacer nada aquella chica obtenía lo que quisiera.

"Kisama, si será creída, querer estar con otro teniendo a Uchiha-kun de novio" Pensó algo molesta sin percatarse que alguien la estaba observando divertido.

-Veo que no eres tan distraída como en el campamento- Murmuro el pelinegro haciendo que la ojiblanca saltara del susto. –Tranquila- Murmuro y salió del laberinto de casilleros. –La encontré dobe- Dijo y a los pocos segundos el rubio y la pelirrosa estaban junto a ellos.

-Naruto-kun, pensé que me esperarías fuera- Dijo la ojiblanca mirando de reojo la expresión divertida del pelinegro.

-Hai, demo mis amigos quisieron conocerte un poco mas- Dijo el rubio con un gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba a la chica por la cintura. –Etto, ella es Sakura-chan la que siempre termina salvando al final de cada año-

-Naruto que tonto- Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a la ojiblanca. –Al fin conozco a la chica que hizo que Naruto dejara de ser tan torpe- Dijo a modo de burla sonrojando a la ojiblanca.

-Y el es Sasuke Uchiha, la verdad solo andamos juntos de vez en cuando- Dijo riendo mientras el pelinegro le tendía la mano a la ojiblanca para saludarla.

-Ya había oído de usted Uchiha-kun- Dijo inclinándose para evitar el contacto con el pelinegro y le sonrió tiernamente. –Demo, Naruto-kun no es un buen día para esto, debo estar en casa pronto- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba un poco con la pelirrosa.

-Bueno saldremos en otra ocasión, demo por lo menos podremos irnos juntos si?- Dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara y asintiera resignada a la compañía del pelinegro.

-Oe, podrían dejar eso para otro día- Dijo el rubio con fingida molestia al acercarse donde estaba el pelinegro acorralando a la pelirrosa besándola.

-Gomen- Se disculpo la pelirrosa separándose del chico apenada, vio de reojo al rubio que no pareció inmutarse ante aquella escena. –Donde iremos?- Dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Hoy no puedo salir, debo ir a mi casa mi otosan no está- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras se separaba del rubio y le lanzaba una mirada de molestia al pelinegro haciéndolo reír.

-Bueno por lo menos podremos irnos juntos- Dijo el rubio mientras salían del instituto. –Etto Sakura-chan la tarea de física…- Empezó acercándose a la pelirrosa mientras está molesta caminaba un poco más rápido.

-No te parece divertido?- Murmuro el pelinegro a la ojiblanca mientras esta negaba intentando caminar más rápido, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y discretamente la contuvo por el brazo. –No puedes evitarme el resto del año-

-Que es lo que deseas? Tienes todo lo que necesitas con Sakura- Dijo demostrando su molestia y repulsión hacia aquella chica que iba delante de ellos peleando con el rubio.

-Ella, es solo mi novia- Dijo restándole importancia.

-Hina-chan date prisa- Dijo el rubio un poco más adelante haciendo que la ojiblanca se liberara y caminara un poco más rápido.

Las dos muchachas empezaron a hablar de lo más normal mientras los dos chicos caminaban justo detrás de ellas, sin intercambiar palabras, definitivamente aquella situación estaba tornándose algo incomoda, tanto para el pelinegro como para la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke- Llamo el rubio intentando separarse de las chicas. –Necesito preguntarte algo- Dijo serio sorprendiendo al pelinegro que con su expresión seria se detuvo viendo de frente al rubio.

-Que sucede?- Dijo sereno sin darle importancia a la repentina seriedad del rubio.

-Como hiciste para que Sakura-chan estuviera contigo- Dijo yendo al grano desconcertando por unos segundos la pelinegro. –Quiero decir, ustedes estuvieron juntos al poco tiempo de empezar a salir, todo el instituto lo supo- Dijo intentando aliviar la creciente tensión.

-Ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, y no era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo- Dijo empezando a caminar junto al rubio. –Porque la pregunta?- Dijo fingiendo interés.

-Es que…- Dudo haciendo entender por fin al pelinegro. –Hina-chan y yo…-

-Te acostaste con ella?- Dijo algo irritado pero se controlo al ver que el rubio negaba con la cabeza. –Entonces, cual es el problema?-

-Que ella si es, y pues yo necesito eso- Dijo el rubio mirando firmemente al pelinegro. –Sabes muy bien que yo lo perdí hace algunos años y pues estar tanto tiempo sin eso, es desesperante y más teniendo una novia como Hina-chan-

-A que te refieres cuando dices eso?- Dijo volviendo a su seriedad característica.

-Es que ella es virgen- Admitió, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera de golpe sorprendido. –Que sucede?- Pregunto al notar aquel acto tan repentino en su amigo.

-Estas seguro de lo que dices? No te has acostado con ella?- Dijo el pelinegro recuperándose de su shock. –Es decir, es bastante extraño que todavía siga siendo virgen y por lo que se ustedes van a tener un año dentro de poco no?-

-Ese es el problema, no he estado con ella por su temor, demo ya no puedo aguantar más, es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de lo tentadora que es- Dijo el rubio apretando sus puños.

"Bueno en eso tienes razón dobe, demo no puedo aconsejarte para acostarte con ella, es mía" Pensó el pelinegro clavando sus ojos en la ojiblanca que iba riendo un poco más adelante. –No sé que decirte- Admitió viendo como el rubio era ahora el que quedaba sorprendido.

-Por kami Sasuke te has acostado con casi todas las chicas de nuestro año y no sabes cómo hacer para que Hina-chan se acueste conmigo?- Dijo algo incrédulo. –No te puedo creer eso-

-Ninguna de ellas ha sido virgen- Aclaro restándole importancia a sus aventuras. –No sé cómo tratar a una virgen- Mintió girando su mirada otra vez a las dos muchachas.

-Entonces debo arreglármelas solo?- Dijo el rubio algo nervioso. –Que estrés- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza, su berrinche hizo que las dos muchachas se detuvieran y vieran a los dos chicos.

-Yo me voy por ahí- Dijo la ojiblanca acercándose al rubio captando su atención. –Matta ne Naruto-kun- Dijo tiernamente mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios calmando de esta manera al rubio.

-Yo también voy por ahí- Dijo el pelinegro algo molesto. –Puedo acompañarte- Dijo mirando como los ojos de la ojiblanca se abrían reflejando nerviosismo.

-Es cierto, así no te vas sola Hinata-chan, Naruto y yo seguimos derecho- Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a la chica. –Sayonara- Se despidió y se apoyo en la punta de sus pies para besar apasionadamente al pelinegro que la tomo de la cintura apretándola contra sí.

"Que molesto es" Pensó la ojiblanca alejándose de la pareja y con una seña se despidió del rubio que la miro algo embobado alejarse.

-Hina-chan ya se marcho por sus ganas- Dijo molesto el rubio al momento que la pareja se separo.

-Tranquilo dobe yo la alcanzo- Dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía de los otros dos. "No volverá a escapar" Se dijo y camino algo rápido para ver por donde se había ido la ojiblanca.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía por aquellas calles residenciales, la verdad era que aquello le había molestado, verlo besarla como la había besado siempre a ella, definitivamente era un mujeriego y nada de lo que hiciera iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Si es baka- Dijo deteniéndose al frente de un parque. –No se para que me busca- Dijo sentándose en una banca que había visto al llegar a aquel lugar.

Miro a su alrededor y soltó un sonoro suspiro, la verdad que aquel chico le tenía los nervios de punta y aunque no se lo admitiría ni en un millón de años le gustaba, como todas las chicas del instituto había caído ante los encantos de aquel chico.

"Demo no fue en el instituto, fue en el campamento" Se corrigió al compararse con todas las demás chicas de su instituto. –Uchiha-kun es un baka- Murmuro sacando su móvil del maletín.

-Arigatou- Murmuro el pelinegro a espaldas de la chica viendo como esta del susto caía de al suelo. –No se me hizo difícil encontrarte, caminas muy lento- Se burlo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No necesito tu ayuda- Dijo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie y guardando su móvil sin revisar el mensaje que le habían enviado. –Ahora debo irme a mi casa- Dijo limpiándose un poco la falda y alejándose del pelinegro.

-Hinata- La llamo con un tono que solo ella conocía y la congelaba, el pelinegro se felicito por tener todavía ese control sobre la ojiblanca. –Dije que te acompañaría a casa- Murmuro llegando junto a la ojiblanca.

-No debes hacerlo- Dijo intentando mantener firme su voz. –Puedo llegar sola, arigatou- Dijo sintiendo como el pelinegro la tomaba del brazo.

"No te escaparas tan fácilmente" Pensó guiando a la ojiblanca a unas calles lejos del parque.

-Que es lo que haces, déjame- Dijo cayendo en la realidad viendo como se internaban en las calles de aquella zona residencial, una zona bastante solitaria. –Uchiha-kun- Dijo ya sin controlar su temor.

-Esta es mi casa- Dijo soltándola, mirándola divertido al ver la expresión de sorpresa y terror que se reflejaban en los ojos de la chica. –No podía dejarte ir a tu casa en ese estado- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Debo irme- Balbuceo y nuevamente en su intento de escape el pelinegro la freno, jalándola del brazo la metió en la casa y cerró detrás de si la puerta.

-Te dije que en ese estado no te dejaría ir- Dijo sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca empezaba a respirar agitadamente ante aquello. –Quieres algo?-

-Quiero irme- Dijo sin moverse del recibidor. –Si me dejas ir, me calmare en el camino- Agrego mientras el pelinegro negaba tomándola de la mano.

-Vamos pasa- Dijo sonriendo, mientras la ojiblanca tragaba fuertemente y resignada se quito los zapatos y paso al interior de la casa.

Observo lo sencilla que era la sala, bastante acogedora, tenia fotos de la familia por todos lados, el símbolo de su apellido, el escudo familiar, inconscientemente camino hasta el centro de la habitación donde pudo observar un retrato donde estaban los cuatro, el pelinegro, su hermano su mama y su papa, sonrió y olvido por un momento de quien se trataba.

Un golpe la volvió a la realidad, el pelinegro la había abrazado por la espalda y estaba besando su cuello, lo besaba con una lujuria demasiado embriagante, la estremeció, pudo sentirlo, y sonrió para así mientras sus manos empezaban a sacar la camisa para sentir la suave piel de la ojiblanca.

-Matte- Dijo con dificultad la ojiblanca. –Que es lo que deseas?- Dijo girándose dentro del abrazo del pelinegro para quedar frente a sus ojos.

-A ti- Murmuro inclinándose pero la ojiblanca lo esquivo. –Que te pasa?- Dijo irritado sin soltar a la ojiblanca.

-Uchiha-kun no estamos en el campamento y con esto estaría lastimando a su novia y yo a mi novio- Dijo al tiempo que el pelinegro suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el sillón central.

-A quien le importa- Dijo irritado. –Por kami ella nunca se daría cuenta y el dobe de tu novio menos, además por lo ocupado que están juntos…- Dijo molesto viendo como la ojiblanca se sentaba junto a él.

-Tú también lo notaste- Dijo algo cabizbaja. –Bueno era algo de esperarse- Dijo sonriendo.

-Es cierto que no te has acostado con el dobe?- Pregunto de golpe empezando a acariciar el hombro de la chica y jugando con su largo cabello.

-Nani?!- Pregunto desconcertada quedando atrapada nuevamente entre los brazos del pelinegro.

-Te vi salir hoy bastante agitada del vestuario- Agrego terminando de acostar a la chica en el sillón, sintió como su pantalón rozaba con la suave piel de las piernas de la chica. –No te acostaste con él?-

-Iie, que es lo que dices- Dijo indignada. –Yo no estoy lista- Se defendió intentando empujar al pelinegro cosa que lo hacia reír.

-Demo en el campamento…- Se corto al ver los ojos de la ojiblanca.

-Uchiha-kun eso fue en el campamento, yo no…- Se corto y lo miro firmemente, esa mirada que lo hacía enloquecer, el pelinegro no pregunto mas y bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica mientras con una de sus manos contenía las dos de la chica. –Uchiha-kun…- Gimió intentando separar aquello.

-Hinata no luches contra algo que deseas- Murmuro roncamente mientras fundía sus labios con los de ella, su beso era apasionado, salvaje, como solo ella podía besarlo, se dejo llevar y soltó las manos de la chica sintiendo como estas se apoyaban en su espalda, gruño y bajo sus labios por el cuello mientras sus manos terminaban el trabajo de quitarle la camisa, pero…

PUFF, una sonora cachetada sonó por toda la casa, el pelinegro había recibido la primera cachetada en toda su vida, se quedo en shock mientras la ojiblanca salía de la casa casi corriendo.

"Hinata" Pensó subiendo una de sus manos donde se encontraba la marca roja que había dejado la delicada muchacha. –Naruto-dobe- Dijo irritado llegando hasta la puerta de la casa, recordó que la había cerrado con llave, cuando llego no vio a nadie y pudo escuchar una puerta cerrando de golpe. –La puerta trasera- Murmuro y corrió hasta la cocina pero ya la ojiblanca se había ido.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"No puede jugar conmigo, nunca podrá jugar conmigo" Se repetía la ojiblanca mientras empezaba a reducir la velocidad llegando nuevamente a la calle principal, suspiro y camino lo más tranquila que podía hasta divisar a lo lejos su casa.

Suspiro al momento de cerrar su puerta con llave y quitarse por segunda vez los zapatos, observo y todavía no había nadie en su casa, como era de esperarse, subió lentamente las escaleras y se detuvo frente a su habitación, podía sentir la brisa del atardecer chocar con su rostro, su rostro todavía estaba sonrojado.

-Porque debe ser él quien me ponga así- Murmuro pegando su frente a la puerta, definitivamente aquel año sería difícil, muy difícil, abrió pesadamente y tiro su maletín sobre la cama, su habitación era bastante sencilla, un closet bien ordenado, con todas sus cosas bien ordenadas, es escritorio con unos cuantos libros encima su cama bastante grande, la mesa con la computadora, su televisor pegado en la pared frente a la cama, todo de un tono lila muy relajante.

La ojiblanca abrió sus ojos luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, movió su brazo hasta su frente y con la otra mano recorrió sus labios, esos besos, unos besos que no había sentido antes, se sintió estúpida al estar pensando nuevamente en ese pelinegro mentiroso, se movió frenéticamente en la cama y sintió como desde su maletín vibraba insistentemente su móvil.

"Por kami lo olvide" Se dijo asustada sentándose en la cama y volteando el maletín para conseguir el móvil más rápido, vio como tenía tres llamadas perdidas y el mensaje que nunca había visto por la interrupción del pelinegro, su maldijo por volver a pensar en él y abrió el mensaje.

_Hina-chan espero el teme no haya intentado nada contigo, en un rato te llamo, te quiero mucho… Por cierto Sakura-chan me dijo para que salgamos este sábado, le agradaste déjame decirte, hablamos en un rato. _

Termino de leer y se sintió la chica más sucia de todo el mundo, su novio, aquel rubio tan preocupado por ella y ella preocupada por andarse besando con aquel pelinegro que como dijo el rubio intento conquistarla, y no solo eso sino que había intentado llevarla a la cama.

"Kisama" Pensó molesta al momento que vio como volvía a brillar la pantalla de su móvil y contesto de inmediato. –Mochi mochi?- Pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad.

_-Hina-chan hasta que contestas- _Dijo el rubio riendo desde el otro lado de la línea. ­_–Llegaste bien? El teme no intento nada?- _

-Iie, fue muy distante- Mintió escuchando un suspiro del rubio. –Llegue hace rato, demo me quede dormida- Mintió otra vez escuchando como el rubio se movía al otro lado de la línea.

_-Pensé que algo así había pasado, bueno Hina te dejo para que descanses, matta ne_-Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Se lo creyó?- Murmuro la chica separándose del cuello del rubio.

-Hai, al parecer sigue siendo solo mía- Rio el rubio mientras levantaba a la pelirrosa y la acostaba en la cama. –Ahora si podemos continuar- Dijo besando el cuello de la chica arrancando varios gemidos mientras esta acariciaba la amplia espalda del rubio.

--

Lo siento! Pero no puedo lastimar a Narutito sin que el esté haciendo algo malo!! Jajajaja!! Ojala les haya gustado! Dejen reviews!! Por cierto quiero darles las gracias a estas personas, sus reviews me animan a continuar esta historia!! Se les quiere.

**Danna-sama**

**Uchiha Shio**

**Hinata.in.love15**

**ILoveHinataCouples**

**Raharu**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**Harmonia love**

**Tenchi-UChiha**

**Miyuky-san **

**Uchiha lover**

**Heleyza**

**Yoo**

**Dark Amy-chan**

A todas gracias por seguir mi historia, como dije se les quiere y me animan mucho a seguir con esta loca historia! Llena de Mentiras obviamente! Matta Ne! Dejen Reviews Onegai!!


	3. Chapter 3 Solo un Beso

**Konichiwa!! Les recuerdo que ando de vacas y por eso me he permitido darles más capítulos! Ojala los aprovechen!! Me agrada saber que les gusta mucho está historia! Tengo pensado hacer muchas más, pero todavía no se bien como irá la trama! Ojala estén pendientes! Debo aclararles que la clasificación cambiara a M en el capí 5 (inner: Ya tiene varios adelantados ¬.¬) No me jodas que haces aquí?! (inner: Siempre estoy, pero me aburre tu conversación unilateral) En fin… Ignórenla.. Disfruten de este capí y dejen reviews!! Para actualizar más rápido! Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto (inner: Todas queremos matarlo ¬.¬)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cap. III. Solo un beso. **

Estaba más intranquila que nunca las clases estaban a punto de terminar, y empezaba el fin de semana, el fin de semana menos esperado por ella, aquella sensación de hastío hacia el rubio y la confusión de tener siempre al pelinegro mirándola estaban empezando a mermar su bien conocido carácter tranquilo.

"Kuso, porque debemos salir con ellos, es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo que Uchiha-san hace?" Pensó la ojiblanca girando su cara hacia el lugar que ocupaba el rubio, pero en lugar de verlo a él vio al pelinegro, vio en él una expresión conocida, su expresión, seria que el también… El también estaba cansado de todo aquello.

-Hina-chan…- Susurro la castaña captando su atención sonriendo. –Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Dime- Respondió la ojiblanca viendo que el profesor no se diera cuenta que estaban hablando.

-Necesito irme mucho antes y hoy me tocaba limpiar el salón de ensayo, podrías encargarte yo me encargo cuando tu lo necesites… Onegai- Dijo suplicante haciendo reír a la ojiblanca.

-Tranquila, demo ya sabes cuándo lo necesite me cubres- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras el profesor se paraba delante de ellas con una mirada bastante amenazante, haciéndolas agachar la cabeza.

-Evadiendo la interrupción de sus dos compañeras, nombrare ahora las parejas para el resto del año en cuanto a trabajos en mi materia se refiere- Empezó el profesor mientras la ojiblanca miraba disimuladamente al pelinegro, vio como el chico miraba por la ventana, estaba más distraído de lo normal.

"Que le estará pasando?" Se pregunto curiosa la ojiblanca girándose un poco más para tener mejor vista del chico, sin percatarse de que el profesor se acercaba a su escritorio.

-Hina…- Murmuro la castaña golpeando ligeramente el costado de la ojiblanca. –Hina…-

-Que pasa?- Murmuro girándose molesta viendo como el profesor se le quedaba viendo. –Sumimasen- Susurro bajando la cabeza mientras el profesor gruñía.

-Hyuuga y…- Dijo bajando su vista en la lista de nombres. –Uchiha- Concluyo haciendo que la ojiblanca contuviera a duras penas un grito. –Señor Uchiha agradézcale a su compañera por el trabajo que deben entregarme la próxima semana sobre los bueno modales y la teoría de los cambios de personalidad en los niños- Dijo girándose permitiéndole a la ojiblanca ver como el pelinegro la miro.

"Que…" Se corto viendo como el pelinegro solo la miro, sin ninguna doble intención, sin ninguna sonrisa, solo la miro, en ese momento rodo su vista dos asientos antes y noto como la pelirrosa la miraba un tanto molesta y el rubio como de costumbre le sonreía. –Uchiha-kun- Murmuro mientras el chico parecía intentar decir algo pero no pudo entenderle.

-Uzumaki con Mitsugawa- Continuo el profesor. –Haruno con Yamanaka- Dijo y la ojiblanca clavo sus ojos en las dos muchachas.

-Hina-chan quede con Naruto- Murmuro la castaña mientras la ojiblanca asentía sin darle importancia, no sabía porque el ver a aquellas dos chicas juntas le daba tan mala espina.

"Debo hablar con Uchiha-kun" Pensó mientras se giraba para terminar de tomar los apuntes de la clase.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se sentía extraño, desde que la ojiblanca le pego la cachetada se sintió mal de todo lo que le había hecho, la verdad nunca pensó que aquello, conquistar, lo hiciera sentir mal alguna vez, a través de la ventana no había nada interesante, pudo distinguir a una pareja conversando se veían felices.

"Yo no debo verme así con Sakura, no la quiero, ni ella a mí, no sé porque seguimos juntos" Reflexionaba mientras sentía como la pelirrosa rozaba su pierna con la suya. "Siempre fue deseo" Pensó suspirando suavemente, noto como el profesor había dicho algo y se giro miraba al profesor pero no veía realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke-kun que sucede?- Pregunto la pelirrosa casi en un susurro mientras el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.

-Hyuuga y…- Empezó a escuchar pero sin darle tanta importancia. –Uchiha- Concluyo el profesor mientras el pelinegro se giraba a la ojiblanca, vio como su rostro reflejaba un poco de terror y sonrió. –Señor Uchiha agradézcale a su compañera por el trabajo que deben entregarme la próxima semana sobre los bueno modales y la teoría de los cambios de personalidad en los niños- Clavo sus ojos negros sin expresión en los de la chica, mantuvo su mirada pero no pudo hacer nada.

"Nani?! Que me paso?" Pensó algo desconcertado girándose hacia la ventana nuevamente, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a la pelirrosa que lo estaba llamando para decirle seguramente alguna tontería.

-Como tiene suerte esa Hyuuga- Escucho decir a la rubia mientras se giraba hacia su novia y su amiga, la primera parecía estar algo irritada lo que le causo gracia. –No te molestas por eso?-

-Es solo una chica- Dijo irritada la pelirrosa mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas. –Nada más-

-Una chica que estará con él durante el resto del año todas las horas de este profesor- Dijo burlonamente la rubia picándole el ojo al pelinegro. –Sasuke-kun cuando harás el trabajo que les pusieron por la tontería de ella?-

-Tal vez le diga para hacerlo hoy, total no habrá nadie en casa- Dijo viendo como la pelirrosa se sonrojaba pero de la rabia que estaba conteniendo. –Solo será un trabajo- Dijo sonriendo mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba furiosa al tiempo que sonaba la campana.

-Sasuke-kun…- La pelirrosa iba a decir algo pero ya el chico había bajado las escaleras.

-Parecer ser que tu novio tiene en vista una chica, y esta vez es bastante diferente al resto- Dijo burlonamente la rubia viendo como el pelinegro tomaba a la ojiblanca del brazo y empezaba a hablar con ella, mientras esta extrañamente se sonrojaba e intentaba soltarse.

-Ino-chan que se haya revolcado contigo no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo con todas sus compañeras de esta materia- Dijo la pelirrosa conteniendo su rabia.

-Supongo que en algo tienes razón, demo recuerda que es Sasuke- Dijo la rubia recogiendo sus cosas. –El puede tener a quien quiera y si estas se resisten más le interesan- Rio y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

"Sasuke-kun no puede estar interesado en esa niñita del coro, simplemente no puede… El es mucho para ella" Pensó intentando tranquilizarse mientras intentaba seguir a la pareja.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hinata- Escucho a sus espaldas mientras intentaba escapar de aquel salón lo más rápido que podía pero, no tuvo suerte el pelinegro la tomo del brazo deteniendo así su marcha.

-Que sucede?- Dijo sintiendo como el pelinegro hacia más suave el agarre. –No quiero que me fastidies hoy- Murmuro haciendo reír al pelinegro.

-Creo que tengo otras chicas a las cuales pedirle algo y que gustosas aceptarían- Respondió en el mismo tono haciendo que se sonrojara. –Demo tu eres la que me interesa- Concluyo haciendo que la ojiblanca se girara incrédula hacia él.

-Uchiha-kun tengo ensayo- Dijo intentando librarse de la compañía del chico. –Podría irse ya-

-Iie, hoy haremos el informe que por tu distracción nos impusieron- Ordeno mientras la chica lo miraba incrédulo. –Así tenga que quedarme todo tu ensayo lo hare, tu hoy te vienes conmigo- Dijo con un tono que la ojiblanca no pudo resistir y por un segundo se acerco a él, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él.

-Gomen- Dijo separándose rápidamente, pero los brazos del pelinegro la tenían atrapada por la cintura. –Uchiha-kun, alguien podría…-Dijo dudosa recordando el sitio donde se encontraban.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- Susurro al oído de la chica mientras la jalaba aun salón vacio y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. –Aquí nadie nos vera- Sonrió maliciosamente mientras la ojiblanca se apoyaba en el escritorio del profesor.

-Uchiha-kun, onegai- Suplico sin poner resistencia al momento que sintió como el pelinegro la tomaba de las muñecas acercando sus labios a su cuello. –Debo ir al ensayo- Agrego como último recurso antes de rendirse a sus deseos.

-Solo porque es tu canto- Murmuro y la soltó bajándola delicadamente del escritorio y abriéndole la puerta del salón.

-Uchiha-kun- Dijo sorprendida y le sonrió dulcemente, camino y se detuvo para ver como el pelinegro salía del salón con la cabeza baja, parecía confundido y se giro en otra dirección. –Uchiha-kun no me acompañaras?- Pregunto algo alto deteniendo el caminar del pelinegro.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- Dijo girándose mirando incrédulo como la ojiblanca le sonreía y le asentía, el mecánicamente empezó a caminar hacia ella y justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella se detuvo.

-Vamos, ya se me hizo algo tarde- Dijo tomando al pelinegro de la muñeca y empezando a correr en dirección a los salones de ensayo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio sorprendido al ver como la pelirrosa buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien con la mirada. –Donde vas?-

-Tu novia se fue con mi novio, eso es lo que me pasa- Dijo algo irritada empezando a caminar hacia los salones que ya estaban vacios.

-Hina-chan no es de esas- Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras tomaba a la pelirrosa del brazo. –No debes desconfiar de ella-

-Urusei! Que puedes saber de esa chica- Dijo irritada soltándose girándose hacia el rubio. –Ella es igual a todas las que quieren acostarse con Sasuke-kun-

-Iie, ella no quiere acostarse con tu novio- Dijo algo molesto. –Y en realidad si Sasuke te engaña tiene razón, con cuantos no has estado tu, antes de él y estando con él?-

-Eso no importa el no…- Se giro sin saber que decir y vio como el pelinegro caminaba cabizbajo a su dirección. –Sasu…- Pero se corto al escuchar la voz de la ojiblanca, haciendo que el brillo en los ojos del chico surgieran.

-Uchiha-kun no me acompañaras?- Dijo dulcemente mientras el pelinegro se giraba hacia ella y caminaba un poco más rápido de lo normal, como si deseara estar con aquella muchacha.

-No puedes negarme ahora que ella quiere estar con Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos algo furiosa.

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo el rubio tomando a la pelirrosa de la muñeca y siguiendo a los dos chicos. –Debe ser un error- Murmuro a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de los otros dos.

-No lo creo- Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo viendo como el pelinegro y la ojiblanca iban en silencio pero algo rápido. –Estarás buscando un lugar donde no ser descubiertos- Dijo causando irritación en el rubio.

Caminaron un largo rato, vigilando el mantenerse lo bastante lejos para que la pareja no supiera que era seguida, el rubio empezó a reconocer el camino que tomaron, sintiéndose en cada paso más aliviado, mientras la pelirrosa seguía creyendo que aquella chica era un cualquiera que lo que quería era únicamente estar con Sasuke una tarde nada más.

-Aquí- Dijo el rubio lo bastante bajo deteniéndose de golpe mientras la pelirrosa se quedaba en shock viendo que el rubio se detenía justo cuando la pareja entraba en un salón, no había ruido, solo se podía escuchar un murmullo. –Esperemos- Dijo tranquilo.

-No voy a esperar para siempre, le daré tiempo de descubrirla desnuda, demo sin que pase nada entre ellos- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose ligeramente en la pared mientras el rubio sonreía ante aquella actitud.

"Que sorpresa te llevaras" Pensó el rubio apoyándose junto a la pelirrosa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hina-chan pensé que no llegarías- Saludo una pelinegra de dos coletas altas.

-Hai, sumimasen por la demora- Dijo la ojiblanca inclinándose un poco mientras todas las chicas reían por lo desconcertado que lucía el chico que acompañaba a la ojiblanca.

-Uchiha- Murmuro una de las mayores sin darle mucha importancia al pelinegro. –A que debemos tu visita? Quiere a alguna chica de mi repertorio- Hablo la castaña de moños mientras el aludido sonreía.

-Ten Ten-senpai… Solo vine porque mi compañera tiene que estar aquí- Aclaro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. –Pueden ensayar, no molestare para nada- Dijo mientras las chicas seguían con sus calentamientos.

-Hina-chan por aquí- Dijo la castaña compañera de la ojiblanca, mientras esta caminaba animadamente hacia ella. –Que hace el aquí?- Murmuro.

-Es que quiere salir del trabajo que nos pusieron por mi distracción, que fue gracias a ti- Dijo algo molesta mientras la castaña bajaba la cabeza. –Tranquila, esto me servirá para conocer al amigo de Naruto-kun- Mintió mientras la castaña sonreía y se colocaba en su posición.

-Hinata-chan onegai colócate en tu posición empezaremos desde nos quedamos ayer si?- Hablo la castaña poniéndose delante del grupo de muchachas, estas empezaron a emitir un sonido bastante uniforme y agradable al oído, al oído de cualquiera que pudiera apreciar la música.

"Era cierta su fascinación por la música" Pensó el pelinegro mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos intentando solo captar el sonido de la dulce voz de la ojiblanca, una voz que tantas veces antes había logrado escuchar, y que más de una vez canto solo para él.

-Sasuke Uchiha como te atreve…- Pero el grito de la pelirrosa se corto al observar como todas las chicas del coro la miraban desconcertada. –Nani?!-

-Sakura…- Dijo el pelinegro mientras escuchaba la risa del rubio desde el exterior de la habitación. –Sumimasen, onegai continúen- Dijo sereno mientras sacaba a la pelirrosa de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-No te estabas acostando con Hinata?- Dijo sorprendida mientras el pelinegro la miraba con molestia mientras el rubio no podía contener la risa.

-Te dije que Hina-chan no es así- Intervino el rubio, acercándose a la pareja. –Además Sasuke-teme no haría eso en un lugar tan abierto- Agrego mientras el pelinegro sonreía de lado.

"Vaya que el dobe no es tan torpe como aparenta" Pensó sonriendo mientras, clavaba sus ojos en los verdes de la pelirrosa. –Sakura la próxima vez que me hagas pasar una vergüenza terminamos- Dijo fríamente soltando a la pelirrosa.

-Demo…- Dudo la pelirrosa viendo como el pelinegro se acercaba nuevamente al salón, deteniéndose en la puerta. –Que sucede? Nunca me habías dicho eso- Dijo intranquila caminando hacia el pelinegro.

-Ya me oíste, y menos con la novia del dobe- Agrego bastante irritado. –Ahora deberías irte, hoy debías estar temprano en tu casa- Dijo haciendo que la pelirrosa mirara su reloj y se asustara.

-Tienes razón vamos Naruto- Dijo tomando al rubio del brazo.

-Despídeme de Hina-chan- Grito el rubio mientras corría con la pelirrosa.

"No saben mentir" Pensó molesto mientras veía como se alejaban de aquel lugar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hinata-chan ahora que se dio esta interrupción, crees podernos cantar la canción que compusiste en el campamento?- Dijo sonriendo la castaña de moños.

-Hai, demo no se con que fondo musical tocarla, me refiero a que la tenia imaginada con piano… Demo…- Dudo al recordar que aquella canción la había escrito un día antes de separarse del pelinegro.

-Vamos Hinata-chan solo una parte aunque sea- Dijo suplicante la castaña mientras el pelinegro volvía a ingresar en la habitación.

-No lo sé, nunca la he ensayado así y el piano es muy necesario- Se negaba la ojiblanca ignorando que el pelinegro estaba escuchando aquello.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte- Murmuro sorprendiendo a las demás chicas del coro. –Digo si no…-

-Claro que puedes ayudarla, vamos ahí está el piano que tanto quiere Hinata-hime- Dijo la castaña de moños mientras el resto reía y la aludida se sonrojaba.

-Solo el coro- Le susurro al pelinegro dándole una canción. –Ahí esta mas o menos las escalas que toca esta canción, o como me la imagine- Dijo sonrojándose dándole la espalda al chico.

"Ella la escribió? Veremos que tal es" Pensó divertido sentándose en el piano, lo preparo un poco y a los pocos minutos ya empezaba a sonar una melodía bastante suave que inundaba todo el salón de ensayo.

-Vamos Hina-chan ya no tienes excusa- Dijo la castaña de ojos claros sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca nerviosa cerraba los ojos y suspiraba antes de empezar a cantar.

"Muy bien, no es tan malo, solo debo hacerlo rápido y acabar con esto" Pensaba nerviosa justo antes de abrir la boca y pronunciar una parte de su canción.

_**Juuroku de kimi to ai  
Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
Hirahira to maiochiru  
Sakura no hanabira no shita de  
Aitakute kakenuketa  
Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa  
Ima mo kawaranu mama  
Kimi to boku to sakura biyori  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni  
Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora**_

**(...Nos conocimos en secundaria  
Y compartimos 100 años de amor  
Debajo de la dulce brisa y  
De los pétalos de la flor de cerezo  
Cuando quería verte... te buscaba  
en las colinas, en esquinas de parques  
en nuestras sombras, en todas partes y aún  
ahora todo sigue igual  
Tu y yo y los pétalos de la flor de cerezo  
Bailamos mientras el viento nos lleva  
mantengo en mi corazón un futuro que no veo  
mientras miramos un cielo color melocotón...)**

Guardo silencio esperando alguna respuesta, mantenía los ojos cerrados y a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa hasta el punto de empezar a temblar, pero algo la calmo o mejor dicho alguien, sintió una tibia sensación tomando la mano que había dejado apoyada junto al piano.

-Hinata-chan- Murmuro la castaña mayor haciendo que la aludida abriera tímidamente los ojos. –Es una canción muy bella- Dijo intentando contener sus lagrimas. –Es tan triste, demo a la vez tan romántica, debes escribir mas y con tu voz las cantas de maravilla- Dijo mientras empezaba a aplaudir y el resto del grupo la seguía.

-Arigatou…- Dijo todavía con temor de soltar el agarre que el pelinegro le había dado, era de cierta forma un apoyo para su timidez a la hora de presentarse en solitario. –Uchiha-kun- Completo la frase para sorpresa del chico que de inmediato la soltó y vio como la ojiblanca llevaba esa mano a su pecho.

-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, recordaran que les dije que hoy era un ensayo corto, para atrapar a Hinata-chan y a su canción que nos tenía muy ansiosas- Dijo sonriendo la castaña mientras las chicas empezaban a salir del salón.

-Domo Hina-chan ya sabes cualquier cosa yo te ayudare- Agradeció la castaña de ojos claros mientras salía del salón.

"Ya término, no fue tan difícil como pensé" Se dijo y soltando un suspiro se dejo caer en el banco del piano.

-Como siempre tu voz se robo el espectáculo- Le susurro el pelinegro en el cuello haciéndola brincar un poco. –Tranquilízate, supongo no has olvidado como celebrábamos una buena actuación…- Dijo bajando su mano hasta el muslo de la chica.

-Uchiha-kun no haga eso- Murmuro sin hacer mucha lucha a lo que el pelinegro hacia. –Debo limpiar el salón- Agrego poniéndose de pie.

-No hay mucho que limpiar…- Dijo cerrando el piano. –Debemos irnos- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca.

-Demo…- Intento negarse pero para su sorpresa se dejaba guiar por el pelinegro, este iba casi corriendo por los pasillos del instituto esquivando los sitios donde todavía podían haber algunos estudiantes.

"Debo darme prisa, antes de que ella empiece a fastidiar" Pensó el pelinegro refiriéndose a la pelirrosa. –Como molesta- Murmuro llamando la atención de la ojiblanca.

-Quien lo molesta?- Pregunto viendo como el pelinegro la empujaba hacia su casillero, donde guardaba sus zapatos. "Que será lo que está pensando" Se dijo la chica terminando de acomodarse los zapatos para una vez mas ser arrastrada por el pelinegro.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Crees que soy fácil?- Pregunto la pelirrosa mirando el techo de su habitación, se sentía mal desde el momento en que el pelinegro la amenazo con dejarla que hizo que el rubio se metiera a escondidas a su casa, solo para sentirse mejor consigo misma. –Naruto- LO llamo.

-No quieres saber la verdad- Dijo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura. –Si tu eres fácil entonces que quedara para mí- Dijo sonriendo mientras la pelirrosa se giraba para verlo a la cara.

-Hinata ya lo hizo contigo?- Pregunto apoyándose en su brazo, dejando al descubierto parte de su busto.

-Iie, ella todavía es virgen- Dijo el rubio girando su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación de la chica. –Ella es muy especial- Murmuro mientras la pelirrosa fruncía el ceño.

-Es especial solo por ser virgen? Que tontería- Dijo irritada apoyándose en el pecho del chico. –Entonces que hace especial a chicas como Ino que no son vírgenes, demo que ahora solo lo hace con su estúpido novio-

-Supongo que es especial, de alguna forma, pues es más fuerte que tu y yo juntos- Dijo sonriendo viendo como la pelirrosa lo miraba desconcertada.

-No te entiendo- Dijo y se acostó sobre el chico buscando algo entre las ropas dispersas por el suelo, su móvil. –Debo hacer algo- Murmuro y tomo el pequeño aparato y marco un número.

-Sasuke-teme- Murmuro el rubio, moviendo su brazo al suelo encontrando su móvil y empezaba a escribir un mensaje. –No debería hacerle esto- Reflexiono al tiempo que la pelirrosa corto la comunicación.

-No me digas que a estas alturas vas a arrepentirte de estar conmigo?- Dijo algo frustrada dejando su móvil a un lado y tomando el del rubio entre sus manos. –Hina-chan lástima que no pudimos irnos juntos?- Leyó el mensaje que el rubio acababa de mandar.

-Sakura-chan- Murmuro el rubio quitándole el aparato y dejándolo caer al suelo, luego tomo a la pelirrosa por las caderas y la coloco sobre su pelvis mientras la chica se inclinaba para empezar a besar el cuello del chico.

-Naruto nunca te arrepientas de estar conmigo- Susurro mientras unía sus labios con los del rubio y este empezaba a besarla con desesperación mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda de la chica, empezando nuevamente a satisfacer sus lujuriosos deseos.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El pelinegro tomo su móvil para ver en la pantalla el nombre de la pelirrosa, suspiro y justo cuando iba a contestar la chica colgó, se sintió aliviado y miro de reojo a la ojiblanca que iba distraída mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde se encontraba un parque con unos cuantos niños jugando.

-Uchiha-kun porque nunca menciono a Sakura-chan?- Pregunto notando la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella. –Quisiera saber porque me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma pensando que usted realmente estaba interesado en mi-

-No lo sé- Admitió abriendo la puerta de su casa. –Simplemente pensé que no era bueno nombrar a alguien que no venia al caso y por eso mismo fue que te pedí que nunca me dijeras como se llamaba tu novio- Sonrió y dejo caer su maletín en una de las sillas del comedor.

-No está cansado de mentirle?- Dijo llegando hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro. –No se siente mal, al verla… al besarla… al- Se corto sonrojándose.

-Al hacérselo?- Completo divertido el pelinegro. –Iie, simplemente estamos acostumbrados a estar juntos, ella me ha engañado y yo la he engañado, todo por sexo claro está, nunca nos hemos involucrado emocionalmente con nadie- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca y guiándola hasta la sala.

-Entonces…- Siguió la ojiblanca sentándose en el sillón que le traía malas sensaciones. –Significa que a usted no le molesta la idea de que tal vez ella en este momento pueda estar con alguien-

"Con Naruto para ser más exacto" Pensó el pelinegro dejando su bebida en la mesa de café mientras se giraba a la ojiblanca. –Esa canción…- Dijo cambiando el tema.

-Canción? Cual canción?!...- Dijo algo confundida la ojiblanca mientras sacaba algunos cuadernos de su maletín.

-La canción de hoy, me dio la impresión habértela oído antes- Murmuro viendo distraídamente lo que hacia la ojiblanca.

-Te acuerdas?!- Dijo inconsciente tapándose de golpe la boca.

-Así que fue esa canción la que dijiste era para mí…- Dijo recuperando su sonrisa y viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba.

-Uchiha-kun fui débil, ahora estoy junto a mi novio y no…- El pelinegro le impidió seguir hablando, había cubierto sus delicados labios con los suyos sintiendo como la ojiblanca le correspondía sin resistirse.

"Hinata, quisiera entender porque todavía no sedes ante el deseo de estar conmigo" Pensó el pelinegro mientras se separaba suavemente de la chica que se quedo sonrojada viéndolo sorprendida.

-Primera vez que…- Se corto acomodándose un poco lo que aquel beso había sacado de lugar. –Que no se sobrepasa- Dijo incrédula viendo como el pelinegro parecía tan confundido como ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ojala les haya gustado!! Kyaaaaa, es mi historia y aun así me emociono con ella, son tan tiernos Sasuke y Hinata! Se merecen el uno al otro!! Ojala Masashi los ponga juntos (inner: Naruto es yaoi, Recuerda el ending nuevo, el ending ¬.¬) Onegai no me lo recuerdes que me deprimo T-T… Bueno en fin ojala les haya gustado!! Yo leo todos sus reviews!! Y como tal aquí les dejo un agradecimiento especial a todas ustedes chicas, me alegra saber que siguen mi historia! Se les quiere.

**HinataFan**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**Zaaa**

**Hinatauchiha20**

**Uchiha shio**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**Miyuky-san **

**Harmonia love**

**R33v.**

**Hinata.in.love15**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**Danna-sama**

**DarkAmy-chan**

Los leeremos luego chicas! Pronto les subiré el próximo capí, no olviden que con sus lindos reviews, les actualizo más rápido! Ah y para las chicas que leen mi otro fic! Me abandonaron T-T Ya no me dejan reviews por allá, por lo cual ando de huelga y eso que ya lo termine! nn Cuídense… Les quiero!


	4. Chapter 4 La Salida, Todo se complica

**Ohayo! Ya volví! Bueno como me gusta dejar cosas al doble! Dejare dos capis hoy!! Pero eso si… Onegai!! Dejen reviews!! Sé que les gusta mucho mucho la historia pero si no me dejan reviews!! No actualizare! Miren que tengo otra historia ya en mente! Otro sasuhina!! Jajajaja! Se les quiere! (inner: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto ¬.¬) Arigatou! nn**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cap. IV. La Salida, todo se complica. **

Un rayo de sol se coló por sus persianas blancas, no quería despertar, pero debía hacerlo ya lo había prometido aunque horas después estuviera arrepintiéndose. Salió de su cama un poco a la fuerza, camino lentamente por el pasillo del segundo piso y se encerró en el baño justo segundos antes de que su pequeña hermana empezara a tocar para que la dejara pasar.

"Todos los sábados es lo mismo" Pensó ignorando a su hermana, se quito la pijama y se metió en la bañera, el agua caliente y el olor a lavanda la relajaron totalmente.

El vapor inundaba todo el cuarto de baño, debía estar muy relajada para el día que le esperaba, tener que estar con él pelinegro la sacaba de sus casillas, y aun mas si estaba este y su novia, pero no terminaba de entender porque la presencia de la pelirrosa le molestaba igual o más de cuando esta estaba con el rubio.

_-Hinata! Sal de una vez- _Escucho desde el exterior y tomo la decisión de encender el radio que había en el baño, definitivamente fue una buena idea de su madre. Una suave melodía empezó a sonar, la ojiblanca no le prestó mucha atención y termino de lavarse el cabello, estaba extrañamente ansiosa por terminar con aquello.

"Supongo que debo salir un poco diferente hoy" Pensó envolviéndose en una toalla y abriendo por fin la puerta, topándose con la cara molesta de su hermana menor, esto la hizo reír.

-Hinata siempre te tardas más de lo debido- Dijo la castaña empujándola un poco para encerrarse en el baño.

-Y tu siempre te levantas más tarde que yo- Murmuro escuchando como el sonido de la música se hacía más fuerte. "Que tonta" Pensó sonriendo y encerrándose en su habitación.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro recordando la noche anterior cuando se despidió del chico.

**Flash Back. **

_-Te veré mañana Hinata- Dijo con un tono picaron, mientras la tomaba de la cintura. _

_-Uchiha-kun deje de hacer eso, estamos frente a mi casa alguien podría verme y…- _

_-Y avisarle al dobe? No lo creo- Dijo acercándose al oído de la ojiblanca sintiendo como esta se estremeció. –Por cierto me excita mucho que me digas Uchiha-kun- Dijo sonriendo. _

_-Y cómo voy a decirle Uchiha-ku…- Se tapo la boca viendo como la mirada del pelinegro se llenaba de lujuria. _

_-Dime solo Sasuke- Dijo y rozo sus labios con los de la chica. –Hasta mañana- Se despidió sin intentar tocarla, ni siquiera profundizar el beso. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Como odio que se comporte de esa forma- Murmuro irritada abriendo de golpe su closet para elegir el atuendo que llevaría todo ese día.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Ya había terminado de vestirse, tenía una camisa abierta que mostraba gran parte de su pecho, una gargantilla con el escudo de su familia colgaba en su bien formado pecho, unos pantalones negros con unas cuantas cadenas conectadas del bolsillo delantero con el trasero, su camisa de un azul pálido, todo le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba su frialdad característica pero sin dejar de lado su toque sensual.

-Sasuke ya llego tu novia- Escucho decir a su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya bajo- Dijo suspirando viendo una medalla de oro que colgaba de su espejo. "definitivamente será un día bastante interesante" Pensó sonriendo bajando para encontrarse con la pelirrosa y el rubio.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun- Dijo y se acerco para besar al chico en la boca pero este la esquivo y miro fríamente al rubio. –Naruto dijo que sería mejor que pasáramos de último por ustedes, sabes como él y yo vivimos cerca- Agrego sonriendo mientras el pelinegro solo gruñía y salía de la casa.

-Sasuke-teme hicieron su informe?- Pregunto el rubio acercándose al pelinegro que sonrió de manera extraña.

-Todavía nos falto un poco- Respondió de lo más normal confundiendo así al rubio y a la pelirrosa. –Naruto nos guías tu o lo hago yo?- Reto con la mirada refiriéndose a la casa de la ojiblanca.

-Vamos todos a la misma casa, podrían no discutir?- Dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro se giraba y empezaba a caminar alejado de los otros dos.

-Que se cree el teme ese- Murmuro el rubio caminando un poco más rápido.

Las calles estaban muy movidas ya era casi mediodía, los chicos se paraban bastante tarde el fin de semana, la pelirrosa llevaba un conjunto simple de short corto negro y un top largo que casi cubría en su totalidad el short, su cabello corto lo llevaba decorado con unos ganchos de pelo muy coquetos y un bolso rosa que hacia juego con su vestuario.

El rubio llevaba un pantalón negro con un suéter manga larga color naranja con una espiral en rojo en la parte de atrás el suéter se abría un poco al nivel de su pecho dejando ver un colgante verde, habían caminado largo rato y a cada paso el ambiente entre los tres se hacía realmente incomodo. El rubio vio como el pelinegro se adelantaba y tocaba el timbre de la casa de su novia.

"Demo que pretende este teme, es Mi novia, la suya esta justo aquí" Pensó viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa que parecía tan irritada como él, pero el pelinegro se hacia el desentendido con esa situación y simplemente espero que atendieran a su llamado.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Ya estoy cansada de esperar" Pensó suspirando la ojiblanca viendo su reloj de pared, tenía ya todo listo, la verdad estaba un poco avergonzada pues saldría por primera vez con Sasuke. "En que estoy pensando mi cita es con Naruto-kun, el es mi novio no Sasuke" Se regaño mientras escuchaba el timbre de la casa.

-Onee-chan creo que es para ti- Grito la hermana menor de la ojiblanca mientras esta salía de su habitación precipitadamente, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo dejando detrás de sí una estela de su olor, vio que era nada más y nada menos que el pelinegro el que estaba en la puerta y sin contenerse le sonrió.

-Ohayo- Saludo cortésmente mientras se deleitaba con la corta falda que llevaba la ojiblanca, miro a la castaña que sonrió sonrojada mientras le daba paso a su hermana mayor que estaba algo sonrojada también.

-Ohayo goseimasu Sasuke-kun- Dijo dulcemente cerrando detrás de si la puerta, notando en ese momento la presencia de una pelirrosa irritada y del rubio algo confundido. –Ohayo- Saludo apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para besar la mejilla del rubio.

Disimuladamente los dos chicos observaban fijamente el vestuario de la ojiblanca el cual constaba de, una falda blanca con bordados en lila de pequeñas mariposas, cabe destacar que la falta era algo corta muy corta siendo sinceros, a juego llevaba una camisa larga negra con destellos de morado oscuro, la camisa dejaba ver el nacimiento de su gran pecho donde quedaba la punta del collar del escudo de su familia, su largo cabello estaba suelto y llevaba una pequeña cartera negra a tono con todo su vestuario.

"Sencillamente deliciosa" Pensó el pelinegro mirando de reojo como el rubio se sonrojaba mientras su mirada rodaba por la corta falda de que era su novia. –Dobe que haremos ahora- Pregunto fingiendo interés deteniendo el paso de las dos muchachas que luego de unas largas miradas de resentimiento empezaron a hablar normal.

-Etto iremos al parque de atracciones- Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a la ojiblanca. –Vamos ya casi estamos ahí ttebayo- Sonrió zorrunamente mientras se alejaba llevándose casi a rastras a la ojiblanca.

-Vaya que sí está enamorado de ella- Murmuro el pelinegro viendo como la pelirrosa tragaba algo incomoda por el comentario. –Deseas ir al parque?- Susurro mientras la pelirrosa asentía.

-Podemos perdernos de vez en cuando- Murmuro con una sonrisa picara y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde segundos antes se había ido el rubio con la ojiblanca.

-Seria más divertido perdernos ahorita- Dijo sonriendo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguiendo a la pelirrosa que lo esperaba sonriente.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Naruto-kun detente onegai- Suplico la ojiblanca mientras el rubio disminuía su velocidad. –Que sucedió?-

-No quiero que Sasuke-teme te vea tanto- Admitió mientras tomaba a la ojiblanca por la cintura. –El solo quiere acostarse contigo, como mínimo- Dijo y la ojiblanca se sorprendió.

-Iie, Sasuke-kun ha sido muy bueno, hablamos mucho de ti y de Sakura-chan- Mintió sonriendo calmando así los ánimos del rubio. –Me parece que hiciste una buena elección con tu amigo- Dijo y se separo del rubio al ver llegar a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Hasta que los alcanzamos- Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo mientras veía como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba. –Comeremos ahorita o luego de entrar al parque?- Pregunto mientras el rubio era el único que parecía estar pensando en lo que acababa de decir, por su lado la ojiblanca clavaba su mirada al suelo y su novio la mirada disimuladamente.

-Creo que sería mejor comer dentro no creen?- Opino el pelinegro sonriendo mientras miraba a la ojiblanca que se giro al rubio.

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la ojiblanca y empezando a caminar a la entrada. –No querrán quedarse atrás otra vez- Comento antes de alejarse mucho de la otra pareja.

-Sino vuelves a irte corriendo arrastrando contigo a Hinata, no nos quedaremos atrás- Dijo el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos sorprendiendo así a los presentes.

-Sasuke-kun sabes bien como es Naruto con esas cosas, nada delicado- Se burlo la pelirrosa mientras el rubio hacia un puchero.

-Sasuke-kun no tiene de que preocuparse- Dijo la ojiblanca para sorpresa de todos.

-Me alegro- Dijo relajando sus gestos mientras veía la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba la ojiblanca, notada también por la pelirrosa. –Dobe debes aprender a ser más delicado- Dijo en tono de burla haciendo que el rubio lo mirara molesto.

-Aprenderé a ser delicado cuando tu aprendas a ser mas sociable teme- Reto el rubio haciendo reír a las dos muchachas. –Vamos- Dijo haciendo la cola de la taquilla para comprar las entradas.

-Nosotros esperaremos por allá te parece?- Dijo la pelirrosa tomando del brazo al pelinegro que gruño ante su acción. –Hinata-chan obvio tú te quedas a acompañarlo- Aclaro viendo como la ojiblanca solo le sonreía.

-No pensaba ir a ningún lado- Respondió victoriosa mientras el rubio reía bajito y el pelinegro sonreía sin que la ojiblanca ni el rubio lo notaran pero, la pelirrosa se sintió avergonzada.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La pelirrosa iba junto a él en silencio, la verdad le agradaba que estuviera así, muy pocas veces estaba en aquel estado, al principio le molesto el comentario que le hizo a la ojiblanca pero ver como esta se defendió le pareció muy divertido y mas para traer a la realidad a la terca de su novia.

-Podemos esperar aquí- Dijo sereno mostrándole un lugar para que se sentara. –No deben tardar mucho- Agrego desviando su vista hasta la taquilla.

-Sasuke-kun piensas quitársela a Naruto?- Pregunto sin reparos sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –Me parece muy malo de tu parte…-

-Piensas que deseo acostarme con ella?- Dijo casi riéndose el pelinegro. –Iie, congeniamos eso es todo- Admitió sentándose junto a la pelirrosa.

-Congeniaron?!- Repitió incrédula viendo como el pelinegro asentía tranquilamente. –Supones que crea eso?- Dijo irritada. –Yo soy tu novia y no has estado conmigo en casi un mes, debo suponer que lo estás haciendo con alguien más-

-Ella tiene solo una semana con nosotros, y que no esté contigo no significa que este con otra, simplemente estoy cansado de lo mismo- Dijo haciendo que la pelirrosa se sorprendiera.

-Como que cansado?- Repitió con dificultad. –Es que estas aburrido de mi?- Dijo indignada mientras el pelinegro abría calmadamente sus ojos.

-Sakura, nuestro sexo es solo sexo, deseo simplemente descansar de el- Dijo sin mirarla. –Deberías entender que saberte con otros no es muy agradable-

-Yo no he estado con otros en todo este tiempo, por eso te lo pido a ti, tu eres mi novio y debes complacerme- Dijo casi gritando. –No entiendo como no puedes tener ganas-

-Soy tu novio, no tu objeto sexual, para eso puedes hacerlo con otros como supongo lo haces debe ser alguien cercano- Lanzo la punta mirando de reojo como la pelirrosa tragaba fuerte y apretaba sus manos algo maniacamente.

-Tonterías, Sasuke-kun solo soy tuya- Dijo abrazándolo por el cuello. –Solo que me haces falta- Admitió mientras el pelinegro la tomaba de la cintura.

-Tendré que sentirme más extrañado- Dijo pícaramente rozando con su mano uno de los senos de la chica haciéndola sonreír. "Supongo mis sospechas son ciertas, mejor para mi" Pensó sonriendo viendo como se acercaban a ellos el rubio y la ojiblanca, venían conversando tranquilamente.

-No debes tener miedo ok?- Termino de decir el rubio cuando llego frente a los otros dos. –Vamos que hacen ahí sentados?- Pregunto mientras la ojiblanca tomaba del brazo al rubio intentando alejarlo del lugar.

-Naruto-kun tal vez quieren estar solos- Murmuro la ojiblanca viendo con sutileza donde se encontraba la mano del pelinegro, este se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica y sonrió.

-Tomen los esperaremos dentro si quieren, aunque les costara encontrarnos- Dijo dándole las entradas a la pelirrosa y se giro para empezar a caminar hacia el interior del parque de atracciones.

"No quiero perderte por mucho tiempo, inocente Hinata" Pensó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. –Vamos Sakura después para encontrar al dobe será mucho más difícil-

-Hai- Asintió la pelirrosa sonriendo caminando hacia la entrada del parque.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Como puede tener ganas de hacerlo frente a todo el mundo, que cochino" Pensó la ojiblanca mientras miraba distraídamente las atracciones del parque, ninguna le llamaba realmente la atención.

-Hina-chan que deseas hacer primero?- Pregunto el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Realmente hare lo que tu prefieras así me sentiría mas cómoda- Mintió sintiendo como en su nuca se clavaba una mirada conocida, se sonrojo sin entender cómo podía predecir a aquel hombre. "Como puede saber que me provoca esto con solo mirarme" Pensó incomoda viendo como el pelinegro sonreía con falsa inocencia cuando la pelirrosa se acerco al rubio.

-Supongo la estas pasando bien- Dijo sonriendo mientras vigilaba de reojo que los otros dos no estuvieran viendo.

-No mejor que tu, supongo te perderás varias veces con tu novia- Respondió amargadamente mientras intentaba alejarse, el pelinegro la contuvo tomándola sutilmente por el brazo.

-No debes dejar a tu amigo hablando solo! O me equivoco en lo que le dijiste a Naruto?- Adivino viendo como la ojiblanca bajaba su mirada ampliando mas su sonrisa. –No te dije lo provocadora que andas hoy- Susurro todavía sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Sasuke-kun que pretendes- Pregunto un poco más relajada viendo como el rubio caminaba un poco más adelante con la pelirrosa. –Eso…-

-Es normal, suelen ponerse a discutir muy a menudo lo que nos da tiempo de estar juntos más tiempo- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano alzando un poco la falda de la chica viendo con lujuria como esta se sonrojaba.

-Sasuke-kun no haga eso onegai- Dijo tomando la mano del chico. –Nadie debe verlo- Murmuro sintiendo como el chico la empujaba a un callejón que, convenientemente estaba ahí.

-Significa que puedo hacerlo donde nadie me vea- Susurro en el oído a la ojiblanca mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, acariciándola descaradamente.

-Iie…- Gimió sorprendiéndose a sí misma pero causando la risa del pelinegro. –No… quise decir eso- Intento mantenerse firme sosteniendo las manos del pelinegro.

-Hinata, debes admitir que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- Le murmuro a milímetros de sus labios viendo como esta se mordía el labio inferior.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. –Esto no está bien- Dijo subiendo su mirada hasta los ojos negros del chico que brillaban con lujuria al encontrarse con los de la chica.

-Porque no rechazaste mi beso el primer día?- Pregunto bajando sus manos hasta la cadera de la chica jugando con el final de la camisa, subiéndola ligeramente exponiendo la piel de la chica.

-Eso no viene al caso- Dijo la ojiblanca esquivando la mirada del chico, encontrándose con la entrada del callejón donde vio la espalda del rubio. –Agáchate- Murmuro tomando al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa y haciendo así que ambos cayeran de rodillas.

-Que paso?- Pregunto sintiendo como su rostro estaba muy cerca del nacimiento de los senos de la ojiblanca, pero noto como estos subían y bajaban agitados, se veían tan tentadores pero supuso que no era el momento de seguir torturando a la ojiblanca.

-Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan…- Murmuro apoyándose en los hombros del pelinegro, ignorando que su inocente acto acercaba mas sus senos al rostro del pelinegro haciendo de él una víctima del fuego que este parecía poseer. –Como saldremos- Dijo resignada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Dulce Hinata crees que es la primera vez que vengo a este parque?- Rio divertido tomando a la ojiblanca de la mano y agachados la guio hasta una salida que al parecer solo él conocía. –Cuida que tu falda no se suba más de lo debido- Agrego serio unos minutos más tarde cuando al fin pudieron ponerse de pie.

-Fue algo emocionante- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo mientras sacudía su falda, el pelinegro no pudo resistir acercarse de nueva cuenta a la chica y con cuidado acariciar su cabello sobresaltándola, pero luego de un rato la tranquilizo al mostrar que estaba acomodándolo un poco.

-Vamos- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca de la mano y caminando lentamente hacia donde momentos antes habían visto al rubio y a la pelirrosa buscarlos.

-Demo…- Dudo la ojiblanca sin romper el agarre, sino al contrario tomando con su otra mano el brazo del chico.

-Estabas en el baño- Agrego entendiendo el temor de la ojiblanca viéndola sonreír.

-Arigatou- Murmuro viendo como el pelinegro se sorprendía. –No sé cómo a pesar de todo consigues salvarme- Dijo y el pelinegro asintió.

-Por eso es que estas enamorada de mi- Agrego burlescamente mientras la ojiblanca hacia un puchero y soltaba el agarre.

-Quisieras tu que te correspondiera tu amor- Dijo divertida adelantándose un poco sonriendo y viendo como el pelinegro sonreía cruzándose de brazos.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-No debimos habernos adelantado tanto- Dijo molesta la pelirrosa. –Tu Hinata debe estar planeando algo-

-Cuantas veces vas a seguir con eso? Ya comprobaste que ella no quiere estar con Sasuke- Dijo el rubio algo hastiado del tema.

-Solo porque me equivoque cuando fue a su ensayo, no significa que sea inocente- Dijo la rubia girándose hacia el callejón donde segundos antes estuvieran escondidos el pelinegro y la ojiblanca.

-Sakura-chan la verdad que te estás volviendo muy paranoica y eso que quien lo engaña eres tu- Rio divertido al ver como la pelirrosa palidecía de golpe. –Fue solo una broma- Agrego viendo como la chica no parecía volver en sí.

-Como vuelvas a decir eso en un sitio publico te juro que te mato- Amenazo alzando su puño mientras veía como a lo lejos venían riendo el pelinegro en compañía de la ojiblanca. –Ahí están- Dijo a tiempo para que el rubio viera a su novia hacer sonreír al siempre frio Sasuke.

-Definitivamente si como que congeniaron- Agrego la pelirrosa caminando hacia la pareja arrastrando consigo al rubio.

-Oh Naruto-kun- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriéndole al rubio que la miro embobado. –Tuve que ir al baño y tú estabas hablando con Sakura-chan- Dijo mientras el rubio asentía.

-Bueno vamos por fin a subirnos a algunas atracciones, parece como si toda la tarde se fue en esta tontería- Se quejo el pelinegro mientras la ojiblanca asentía y tomaba al rubio del brazo.

-Sasuke-kun podemos hablar?- Pregunto viendo como el rubio y la ojiblanca los miraban algo confundidos. –Pueden seguir con sus cosas, ya luego los alcanzaremos- Agrego mientras la ojiblanca asentía y llevándose al rubio consigo empezó a alejarse.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaban lentamente, la chica parecía una niña viendo juguetes que quisiera tener, el rubio en cambio solo se divertía con aquellas acciones de su tierna novia, se detuvo en la fila de la montaña rusa, la ojiblanca tardo en entender que era lo que estaban haciendo.

-Naruto-kun no me gusta mucho este juego- Dijo nerviosa tomando la camisa del rubio.

-No te preocupes no es tan fuerte como aquella- Dijo señalando otra montaña rusa, precisamente en ese momento estaba pasando el vagón arrastrando consigo los gritos de sus usuarios. –No debes tener miedo- Dijo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura.

-Naruto-kun- Pronuncio sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, vio como el chico se agacho un poco para rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-Hinata, dime como puedes ser tan amiga de Sasuke?- Pregunto viendo la cara sonrojada de la aludida que frunció un poco el ceño ante la mención del pelinegro. –Digo sé que no te interesa, demo es bastante extraña su repentina amistad-

-Tal vez tenemos gustos en común eso es todo- Dijo esquivando los azules ojos de su novio. –Además no es tan raro tu eres amigo de Sakura- Agrego viendo como el rubio sonreía.

-Ella me ayuda a estudiar que puedo decir- Dijo riendo un tanto nervioso, nunca le había mentido a la ojiblanca pero, es que realmente ella nunca había dudado de la simple amistad de él y su amante. –Si te sientes bien con el está bien- Concluyo haciendo reír a la ojiblanca.

-Naruto-kun…- Pronuncio suavemente subiendo su mirada y encontrándose que con los ojos azules del rubio que la miraban confuso. –Tu realmente me quiere?- Pregunto sintiendo la turbación del chico.

-Que preguntas haces pequeña- Dijo el rubio acariciando su largo cabello, algo no estaba bien, su caricia no se sentía bien, no le gusto. –Claro que te quiero- Completo viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba pero no precisamente por su comentario.

"Que estoy pensando estoy con Naruto-kun" Se regaño mentalmente arreglando aquello con una ligera sonrisa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Seguía a la chica serenamente, pero en cambio la pelirrosa parecía más agitada a cada paso que daba, el pelinegro sintió incomodidad al ver a la ojiblanca a irse con el rubio, pero es que él no podía tenerla antes que él, era algo que no podía permitir.

"Naruto no puede estar con ella, no antes que yo, eso por derecho es mío" Pensaba mirando distraídamente a la pelirrosa que se golpe se detuvo, dándole si quiera chance de evitar chocar contra ella. –Y bien?- Pregunto fríamente.

-Tu quieres estar con ella no es así?- Pregunto con las manos en la cadera. –Lo sé, conozco esa mirada tuya- Dijo acercándose un poco a él.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Negó divertido soltando una ligera sonrisa que en vez de calmar agito mas a la pelirrosa.

-No lo niegues Sasuke, igual paso con Ino- Dijo haciendo inconscientemente que el pelinegro viajara al año pasado donde había tenido una aventura con la mejor amiga de la pelirrosa. –Porque ella?-

-Si así fuera, que no es… Cual sería el problema?- Reto viendo como los ojos verdes de la chica mostraban turbación haciendo sonreír. –Sakura no puedes reclamar nada, tu vas por Naruto- Susurro tomándola de la cintura.

-Nani?!- Dijo algo nerviosa viendo como los labios del pelinegro le hablaban a milímetros de los suyos. –Estas equivocado-

-Iie, yo soy el que te conoce, conozco tus gestos con los tipos con los que quieres estar, no he dicho nada, porque realmente no me importa- Acepto sintiendo como la pelirrosa temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Entonces a que se debe esta intervención- Dijo sonriendo la muchacha abrazando el cuello del chico. –Te molestaría que él lo hiciera conmigo?-

-Te lo digo no por nosotros, sino por Hinata- Dijo viendo con diversión como la pelirrosa tomaba un gesto de molestia ante la mención de la chica. –Según se ella nunca ha estado con nadie y si considera estar con Naruto le dolería saber que su novio lo engaña… Con la cualquiera de su clase- Murmuro al oído de la chica soltando el agarre dejándola fuera de lugar.

-Sasuke-baka- Grito la pelirrosa lanzándole la palma de su mano con destino a una de sus mejillas, pero el pelinegro predigo aquel movimiento y lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Sakura no finjas que te duele- Agrego acercándola y empezando a caminar. –No me des la oportunidad de descubrirte, sino créeme que no perderé el tiempo con Hinata- Concluyo sonriendo sin notar como la pelirrosa había bajado la cabeza intentando contener sus lágrimas.

"Esa kisama, no podrá tenerlo, hare que Naruto la deje, se acueste con ella y la deje" Pensaba recuperando la compostura al ver como a lo lejos el rubio los saludaba animadamente, saludo que el pelinegro respondió solo alzando una de sus manos.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hasta que volvieron- Dijo el rubio viendo a la pareja llegando hasta ellos. –Si supieras como descubrimos que ellos estaban juntos te daría mucha risa- Comento viendo la expresión de curiosidad de la ojiblanca.

-Como…-

-Pues los encontramos prácticamente haciéndolo en el vestuario de las mujeres, estaban en las duchas- Dijo riendo parecía recordar aquel suceso. –Supongo tu no estarías por ahí, el club de música no se reunía ese día y nosotros juramos no decir nada, demo no se cumplió al día siguiente todo el instituto sabia-

-Ya veo…- Dijo bajando la mirada al momento que llegaban hasta ellos la pelirrosa y el pelinegro que noto extraña a la ojiblanca.

-Disculpen la tardanza…- Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo mientras notaba también el malestar de la ojiblanca. –Que sucede Hinata-chan?- Pregunto viendo como la ojiblanca negaba.

-Es solo que me siento un poco mal, no creo poder subirme al juego, gomen Naruto-kun- Y sin decir más se separo del grupo dejando a sus tres compañeros sorprendidos.

-Realmente le da miedo este juego no?- Dijo el rubio viendo como preocupación por donde se había ido la ojiblanca.

-Déjala- Dijo serio el pelinegro al ver que el rubio se disponía a seguirla. –Parece que quiere estar sola, deberías permitírselo- Dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, luego del juego la buscamos, ya casi es nuestro turno- Dijo emocionada la pelirrosa colgándose del brazo del pelinegro.

"Que te sucedió Hinata" Pensaba el pelinegro todavía mirando de vez en cuando la dirección por donde se había ido la ojiblanca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ojala les haya gustado este capi! Recuerden que luego del 5 cambia a clasificación M… Sé que lo estaban esperando!! Así que ya saben!! Igual ese capi lo tendrán en unas horas!! Se les quiere! Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews!

**hinatauchiha20**

**uchiha shio**

**Miyuky-san**

**Raharu**

**Hinata-uchihadark**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**Angelique-Neige**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ILoveHinataCouples**

Grax chicas por seguir esta historia! Esperare a ver si les gusta el nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente, se les quiere; Ah y obviamente en el próximo capi no habrán comentarios. Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5 Un error, el placer de tus men

**Cap. V. Un error, el placer de tus mentiras. **

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el grupo realmente la había pasado bien, a pesar del comienzo tormentoso y lleno de drama, pudieron separar eso y unirse para pasarle bien.

-Después de todo si fue una buena idea- Admitió el pelinegro mientras las muchachas asentía sonriendo.

-Bueno yo estoy muy cansada y además algo sucia- Se quejo la pelirrosa señalando su camisa que tenia una mancha de salsa por haber estado peleando con el rubio durante la comida.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos- Dijo el rubio algo incomodo viendo como la ojiblanca miraba distraídamente hacia otro lugar. –Hina-chan te acompaño?- Pregunto tomando el brazo de la chica.

-Nani?...- Dijo a modo de respuesta viendo la cara de confusión del rubio. –Gomen no estaba prestando atención- Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras el rubio acariciaba su cabello.

-Supongo estas muy cansada, nos veremos mañana?- LE pregunto con su sonrisa zorruna mientras la ojiblanca pensaba.

-Mañana no puedo mi otosan no estará y debo cuidar a Hanabi- Dijo algo triste viendo como el rubio le sonreía y la abrazaba.

-Tranquila nos veremos entonces el lunes- Dijo y la beso, la ojiblanca se sorprendió al principio pero luego abrazo al rubio por el cuello y profundizaron el beso, el rubio subió ligeramente la camisa de la ojiblanca para rozar su tersa piel.

-Etto, podrían hacer eso en un sitio que no sea publico- Se burlo la pelirrosa haciendo que los chicos se separaran.

-Bueno entonces vámonos ya Hinata- Dijo sereno el pelinegro sin mirar a la aludida que se sonrojo. –Matta ne Sakura, Naruto- Se despidió rozando ligeramente sus labios con los de la pelirrosa y empezó a caminar alejándose del grupo.

-Matte Sasuke-kun- Dijo la ojiblanca despidiéndose con una mano al aire y corría para alcanzar al pelinegro.

-Bueno creo que es momento de volver a casa- Dijo el rubio suspirando mientras empezaba a caminar en otra dirección, se detuvo al ver que la pelirrosa no lo seguía. –Que sucede Sakura-chan?-

-Etto, es que mis padres no están en la casa y le iba a pedir a Sasuke-kun que se quedara conmigo demo…- Se corto viendo de una manera deseosa al rubio que estaba muy cansado como para entender insinuaciones.

-Demo…?- Repitió alentando a la pelirrosa a continuar. –Que paso? Porque no se lo pediste?-

-Porque creo que prefiero que otra persona se quede conmigo- Dijo sonriendo inocentemente. "Debo hacer que te enamores de mi, Sasuke-kun está equivocado si cree que podrá evitar algo" Pensó maliciosamente mientras caminaba junto al rubio.

-Sakura-chan creo que estoy cansado- Dijo dudoso el rubio evitando mirar a la pelirrosa a la cara. –Seria mejor otro día- Dijo mientras la pelirrosa adelantaba un poco su paso para quedar frente al rubio.

-Naruto…- Empezó empinándose hasta la boca de este. –Yo quiero estar contigo hoy- Completo rozando con una de sus manos el miembro del chico sintiendo como este se dilato un poco. –Y al parecer tu también lo deseas- Rio juguetonamente mientras el rubio soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Creo que tendré que decir que me voy a quedar fuera toda la noche- Dijo resignado mirando con lujuria a la pelirrosa que rio juguetonamente y emprendió de nuevo su caminata, sin notar que el rubio tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El cielo estaba despejado, se podían ver unas cuantas estrellas iluminando el firmamento, el pelinegro iba en silencio disfrutando secretamente de los gestos que hacia la ojiblanca al sentir la brisa de la noche mover su cabello, y al momento de contemplar las estrellas, se giro y suspiro sintiéndose tranquilo en su compañía.

-Sasuke-kun arigatou- Murmuro la ojiblanca al tiempo que tomaba el brazo del chico sorprendiéndolo. –No tenias porque acompañarme a casa- Agrego viendo que el pelinegro no sabía porque agradecía.

-No debes agradecer vivimos relativamente cerca- Dijo restándole importancia notando que ni así la ojiblanca dejaba de sonreír. –Quien pensaría que siempre vivimos cerca y nos conocimos en ese campamento-

-Hai, es bastante extraño, y más que yo pase de tu presencia todos los años que he estudiado en el instituto, supongo no me interesaba saber quién era el chico más deseado del instituto- Se burlo viendo como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño.

-Supongo que a mí no me interesaba conocer a una tonta del coro- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca hacia un puchero.

-Para tu desgracia sabes tocar muy bien, aunque veo que tus amigos no saben esa faceta de ti, porque razón?- Pregunto viendo como entraban a la zona donde ambos vivían.

-Creo que es mejor que no sepan cosas tan vanas, a ellos no les interesa a mi no me importa si saben o no- Admitió girándose para ver la expresión de tristeza de la ojiblanca.

-Creo que Sakura-chan no es la más correcta para ti- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera, la chica se soltó y camino hacia la entrada de su casa. –Sayonara- Se despidió y entro dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta, el pelinegro se quedo observando la casa por unos segundos.

"No hay nadie más que ella" Pensó sintiéndose ansioso de golpe, camino lentamente hasta el interior de la casa, vio que la ojiblanca no estuviera cerca y paso, vio como frente al recibidor estaban las escaleras hacia el piso superior, se quito los zapatos y subió quedándose en medio de la oscuridad cuidando que la ojiblanca volviera a cerrar la puerta.

-Que descuidada- Se oyó la voz de la chica acercándose al recibidor y trabando bien la puerta. –Porque no me habrán llamado- Se quejo suspirando y empezando a subir las escaleras, el pelinegro se aparto un poco quedando dentro de una de las habitaciones, mientras veía como la chica no prendía ninguna luz sino que paso directo al que parecía ser su habitación.

"Esto es demasiado fácil" Pensó sintiéndose cada vez mas ansioso, salió de la habitación y camino relajadamente hasta donde se veía un destello de luz y se quedo fuera esperando que la chica terminara de cambiarse tal vez.

_-Hanabi porque no me dijiste que te irías hoy?- _Se escucho a la ojiblanca desde el interior de la habitación. _–Solo dejas una nota al igual que nuestros padres… Si bueno… Entonces te espero para el almuerzo mañana- _Dijo y cortó la comunicación suspirando resignada.

"Supongo que si la veo no se molestara tanto" Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior y empujando un poco la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta. "Ella no suele cerrar bien las puertas" Pensó divertido viendo como la chica se quitaba la falda, dejando ver un pequeño short color lila, sus blancas y largas piernas se veían muy bien siguió subiendo su mirada hasta donde empezaba su esbelta espalda, alcanzo a ver como la ojiblanca se quitaba el brassier, tomo un vestido algo traslucido y se lo colocaba.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro girando su mirada hasta un punto desconocido para el chico. –Eres un idiota- Completo haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera estúpido.

"Que le pasa, me insulta cuando no estoy" Pensó molesto viendo como caminaba hasta una parte de la habitación no visible para él. "Bueno creo que es momento que pase" Pensó y empujo la puerta lo más lento que pudo, se encontró con el interruptor de la luz, parecía que todo estaba a su favor y no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se apago la luz y la ojiblanca soltó un gritito sorprendida, su cuerpo era alumbrado únicamente por la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, camino hasta la puerta de su habitación intentando encontrar el interruptor pero para su sorpresa sintió como su mano era atrapada por la mano de alguien.

-Quien eres- Dijo nerviosa intentando liberarse. –Como entraste?- Dijo sintiendo como otra mano rodeaba su cintura.

-Para ser tan distraída con la entrada de tu casa era lo menos que podía hacer- Susurro el pelinegro, entre la oscuridad la ojiblanca pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa de victoria del pelinegro.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Dijo algo más tranquila acostumbrada a la cercanía del pelinegro. –Que hubiese pasado si mi imoto estaba aquí?-

-Pues hubiese sido el doble de cuidadoso- Se burlo mientras su aliento golpeaba el cuello de la chica. –A pesar de las horas sigues oliendo igual- Dijo sintiendo como la ojiblanca se estremecía ante sus roces.

-Sasuke…- Dijo suavemente mientras el chico empezaba a besar su cuello delicadamente arrancando ligeros suspiros de la chica. –Yo no…- Pero fue cortada en el momento preciso pues los labios del chico se posicionaron sobre los de ella.

Soltó la mano de la chica y la rodo hasta la cintura de la ojiblanca apretándola más contra si, mientras la ojiblanca se rendía ante sus besos y rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de su móvil, pero lo ignoro, el pelinegro caminaba lentamente hasta sentir que estaba a pocos centímetros de la cama, acaricio la espalda de la chica sintiéndola estremecer y casi rompiendo el beso por esto.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro cuando el pelinegro rodo sus labios por su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda ignorando por completo la pequeña prenda que cubría su torso. –Sasuke…- Lo volvió a llamar mientras este todavía sin prestar atención la bajo con suavidad a la cama.

-Tu eres la que no debe estar con el dobe ese- Dijo el pelinegro desde su posición superior viendo con la escasa luz como las mejillas de la chica ardían y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma agitada.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a decir intentando incorporarse. –No me interesa- Murmuro abrazando al chico acostándolo sobre su cuerpo, empezando a besar delicadamente el cuello y el hombro del pelinegro haciéndolo gruñir pero indicándole que no se detuviera.

Sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la chica mientras sus labios recorrían su delgado cuello hasta el comienzo de sus senos, necesitaba más y poco a poco con sus manos fue subiendo la pequeña pijama sintiendo el calor que despedía el frágil cuerpo de la ojiblanca, por su lado la chica empezó a desabrochar al camisa casi con desesperación haciendo que el chico se detuviera de su labor solo para lanzar la camisa hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Sasuke yo…- Dudo la ojiblanca mirando los negros ojos del chico que brillaban con el deseo de seguir. –No sé como…- Admitió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Eso es lo mejor de ti- Murmuro obligándola a mirarlo, beso delicadamente sus ojos mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su largo y desordenado cabello. –Déjate guiar- Susurro mientras la ojiblanca asentía y permitía que el pelinegro le quitara la pijama dejando al descubierto y gran busto.

Se quedo unos segundos admirando el frágil pero bien proporcionado cuerpo de la ojiblanca que estaba totalmente azorada por todas aquellas sensaciones, no parecía ser ella, su timidez estaba pero su racionalidad faltaba, y eso le agradaba, el la llevaba a eso.

Bajo su cara para empezar a besar y morder ligeramente los senos de la ojiblanca escuchando como esta gemía y se agitaba al ser el primero que la tocara de aquella manera tan provocativa, él le enseñaría lo que era el deseo y la lujuria de eso estaba segura. El pelinegro desabrocho su pantalón mientras la ojiblanca seguía besando tímidamente su cuello haciéndolo gruñir de vez en cuando.

Rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la acostó nuevamente en la cama, sentía como su miembro reclamaba el paso a la intimidad no visitada de la chica, rozo su miembro con la intimidad de la ojiblanca sintiendo como esta se estremecía ante tal descarado roce; empezó nuevamente a besar los senos de la chica bajando lentamente por su abdomen, llego a su vientre y con su boca retiro la única prenda que lo separaba de la virginidad de ella, sintió como empezó a temblar y subió una de sus manos para acariciarla suavemente haciendo que se relajara un poco, se quito como pudo el bóxer y se acomodo entre las piernas de la ojiblanca.

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse con los de la ojiblanca mientras sus manos ahora estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de la ojiblanca para no aplastarla con todo su peso, poco a poco fue entrando en ella, inconscientemente Hinata clavo sus uñas en la espalda de chico haciéndolo reír.

-No sabía que fueras de esas- Se burlo terminando de entrar en ella sintiendo nuevamente un dolor agudo en su espalda, no le dio importancia y se dedico a besar el cuello de la chico mientras la apretaba mas a él como si quisiera ser uno con ella.

-Gomen…- Gimió la ojiblanca haciendo que el pelinegro subiera su mirada y se encontrara con los ojos cristalizados de la ojiblanca. –No quería…-

-No me lastimaste- Completo sonriendo mientras con sumo cuidado apartaba unos mechones de cabello que estaban en la cara de la chica. –Solo disfruta- Murmuro en su oído mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo haciendo temblar, empezando a moverse suavemente, dentro y fuera al principio sintió la estreches de la chica deseándola más controlándose a duras penas gracias al leve dolor que sentía en su espalda.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro ella moviéndose ligeramente para permitir una mejor acceso al chico. –No pares- Gimió soltando el cuello del chico para apretar las sabanas entre sus manos, el pelinegro sonrió y empezó a moverse mas y mas rápido sintiendo como la chica empezaba a mojarse con cada embestida, era suya, ella le permitió ser su dueño, y con aquel pensamiento siguió aumentando la velocidad haciendo crujir la cama de tanta fuerza con la cual la estaba haciendo suya.

En un acto inconsciente tomo ambas manos de la chica y las coloco sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole así algún movimiento solo el de desear tocarlo ahora que no podía, el movimiento era rítmico entre ellos, entonces sintió la entrada de la chica apretarse, se acercaba el final para ella y él quería saborearlo, salió de ella y bajo su boca hasta la intimidad húmeda de la chica y empezó a besarla y morderla suavemente.

-Sasuke…- Gimió un poco más duro atrapando al chico entre sus piernas al momento de llegar al clímax, el pelinegro disfruto de tener el dulce sabor de la ojiblanca en su boca y ascendió hasta la boca de ella dejando un largo camino de besos entrando nuevamente en ella. –Sasuke…- Volvió a decir sintiendo el miembro del chico dilatarse proporcionándole más placer.

-Hinata- Murmuro maliciosamente tomando a la chica de la cadera y girándola sobre si, la tenia ahora boca abajo, subió un poco su pelvis para permitirle el acceso hacia su intimidad en aquella su posición preferida, gruño al entrar nuevamente en ella mientras sentía como ella apretaba las sabanas del placer que le daba, beso su nuca y empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído al tiempo que los gritos de la chica se hacían más fuertes, no pudo más y empezó a embestirla con toda su fuerza saliendo justo en el momento preciso para que nada pudiera ocasionarle pesares futuros.

-Sasuke que…- Pero el pelinegro no la dejo continuar tapándole con su dedo índice la boca, le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso haciéndola sonrojar.

-Descansa- Murmuro acomodándose bajo el cuerpo de la chica permitiéndole dormir sobre su pecho. "Definitivamente no podías ser de ningún otro" Pensó sonriendo mientras jugaba con el cabello de la ojiblanca.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

_-Se puede saber donde estas? Okasan está muy preocupada, ya casi amanece y no la dejaste dormir, llego solo para que me pasen su preocupación- _Se escucho del otro lado del auricular de su móvil. _–Y bien no me piensas responder?- _

-Ya estoy frente a la casa- Dijo tranquilo abriendo el portón de la casa al tiempo que la puerta principal se abría dejando ver a un irritado chico de unos 23 años de cabello largo negro y unos ojos tan negros como los del chico.

-Es mejor que le des tus explicaciones a okasan, tienes suerte que otosan no esté aquí, sino ya estarías muerto por no avisar que no llegarías- Dijo irritado subiendo las escaleras al momento que una mujer de cabello negro por los hombros sonrió tranquila.

-Gomen, no pensé que duraría tanto- Mintió mientras su madre suspiraba.

-Para la próxima avísame si?- Dijo cariñosamente mientras el aludido asentía. –Date una ducha antes de acostarte, recuerda que hoy debes terminar de hacer un trabajo con aquella compañera tuya-

-No lo he olvidado- Dijo sonriendo con superioridad mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, sintió como la puerta de la habitación contigua se cerraba, realmente su hermano mayor estaba muy molesto. "Bueno nada se puede hacer" Pensó resignado sacando sus manos de los bolsillo y empezando a desvestirse, miro su reflejo en el espejo, noto que algo estaba diferente pero no le dio importancia se giro y vio las pequeñas marcas que había dejado la ojiblanca horas antes.

-Vaya ahora debo esperar a que esto se cure- Dijo algo irritado pensando en lo que diría su novia. –Al fin y al cabo Naruto debe estarla complaciendo hasta estos momentos- Dijo sonriendo, recordó de golpe que aquel chico era novio de la ojiblanca. "Que hacer con eso?" Reflexiono mientras entraba a la bañera el agua restante se derramo mientras sentía un pequeño ardor en los rasguños de la ojiblanca.

Dejo al agua limpiar todo su cuerpo, realmente estaba relajado, había dormido toda la noche en compañía de ese mujer que tenia meses deseando, recordó el primer día que empezó aquello, sonrió para sí.

**Flash Back. **

_-Hinata, ven vamos a ensayar- Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca asentía y se despedía de sus amigas. _

_-Etto, Uchiha-kun no entiendo porque no conversa mas con los demás, te molestan o algo?- Dijo algo pensativa mientras se sentaba junto al chico que se había acomodado frente al piano. _

_-Sinceramente no me importa hablar o estar con otras personas- Dijo sinceramente mientras empezaba a tocar una melodía suave. –Y tu? Solo hablas con unas cuantas chicas- _

_-Etto…- Se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo, el pelinegro se rio de aquello y sin querer puso su mano en el muslo de la chica, la sintió temblar y escucho un gritito que la hizo soltar todas las hojas de su canción. –Uchiha-kun- Dijo, el pelinegro esperaba una cachetada por aquel atrevimiento pero solo vio como la chica se agachaba a recoger sus papeles. _

_-Gomen, Hinata…- Dijo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. –Quieres que practiquemos en otro momento…- _

_-Iie, sé que no fue tu intención- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que hasta ese momento no había visto de ella. –Empezamos?- Dijo mientras el chico asintió y empezó a tocar lo que la chica le había pasado en una partitura. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Hinata nunca se molesto conmigo por eso, claro después cuando fui muy descarado si se molesto, ese día si me dolió la cachetada" Pensó sonriendo mirando el techo del baño, vio como el vapor alcanzaba al fin el techo del lugar.

**Flash Back.**

_-Uchiha no vuelvas a acercarte a mí- Grito la ojiblanca empezando a correr para salir de la habitación, el pelinegro alcanzo a reaccionar y la tomo del brazo antes de que saliera y posiblemente lo expulsaran del campamento. _

_-Hinata, tú también lo disfrutaste- Dijo sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca lo miraba molesta e intentaba soltarse. –Vamos Hinata- Pidió abrazando a la chica por la cintura, bajo un poco su rostro para besarla pero en su lugar, sintió un dolor agudo en su rostro. _

_-Ya estas advertido, no me vuelvas a tocar- Dijo la ojiblanca cerrando de golpe la puerta del salón de piano, el pelinegro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, tenía su mano en la mejilla donde todavía ardía un poco el golpe de la chica. _

_-Hinata, no eres tan fácil después de todo- Se dijo viendo como la chica paso frente al salón con paso firme sin siquiera volverse hacia la ventana que daba al salón donde ensayaban, rio y se sentó frente al piano. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Hinata- Murmuro tocando sus labios, todavía podía sentir el sabor de el último beso que le dio antes de abandonar aquella casa, asegurándose claro esta de cerrar bien la puerta que por descuido de la chica él pudo hacerla suya, y no permitiría que nadie más entrara en aquella habitación, solo el podría subir hasta aquel lecho.

Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, se fijo en que el sol ya estaba terminando de salir, tomo un bóxer y se acostó en la cama, todavía necesitaba dormir un poco más antes de ir a casa de la ojiblanca nuevamente.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hinata despierta- Dijo la voz de la castaña desde fuera de la habitación, la ojiblanca abrió pesadamente sus ojos encontrándose con el techo de su habitación. –Hinata! Ya deberías estar levantada, otosan se molestara si llega en la noche y ve que no has arreglado tus cosas- Advirtió la castaña haciendo que su hermana casi brincara de la cama.

"Que sueño más extraño" Se dijo sentada al borde de su cama pero, se percato que se sentía muy ligera, bajo su mirada y efectivamente se sentía así debido a la desnudez que tenia, empezó con desesperación a buscar su pijama y sus ojos se toparon con un papel doblado en su mesa de noche, termino de colocarse un vestido bastante sencillo para estar en su casa y la tomo para poder leerla.

_Hinata, de verdad que eres esplendida, nunca nadie me lo había hecho como lo hiciste tu, nos veremos más tarde, recuerda que debemos terminar el informe, preferiría que lo hiciéramos en tu habitación y que estés como te acabas de levantar. Nos vemos en unas horas. _

_Sasuke. _

-Demo que le pasa- Grito sonrojada de la vergüenza tomando el papel y guardándolo en un cajón de la mesa. –Si será pervertido, kisama- Dijo saliendo de su habitación de muy mal humor.

-Hinata ohayo- Saludo la castaña algo divertida viendo la expresión de su hermana. –Que te sucede?-

-Olvide que Sasuke-kun viene hoy a hacer un trabajo como a las 4 tal vez- Dudo viendo el reloj de la cocina que marcaban casi las 11 de la mañana. –Etto, podrías buscar mi móvil mientras preparo el almuerzo?- Dijo y la castaña asintió.

"Por Kami que va a ser de mi ahora, no puedo permitir que intente propasarse conmigo como anoche" Pensó recordando de golpe todo lo que había sentido y que había sido provocado por el pelinegro. –Que tonta tu se lo permitiste- Se regaño terminando de sacar las verduras para la comida.

-Aquí tienes- Intervino la castaña haciendo que su hermana mayor se sobresaltara. –Hoy estas muy delicada- Se burlo mientras la ojiblanca dejaba de lado el cuchillo y veía que tenía 11 llamadas perdidas del rubio.

-Esto no puede ser- Dijo soltando un suspiro, cerro el móvil y siguió con sus tareas. "Por los momentos no puedo hablar con el" Pensó mirando de reojo su móvil por si volvía a sonar, pero claro la última llamada la realizo el rubio a las 2 de la mañana y probablemente el pelinegro tomo su móvil para colocarlo en silencio, luego de todo lo que hicieron, se sonrojo nuevamente al recordar aquello.

-Onee-chan porque estas rojas? Te sientes mal o recordaste algo malo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su hermana se dedicaba expresamente a su tarea de cocinar.

"No debo dejar que vuelva a perturbarme" Pensó y suspiro liberando sus preocupaciones de la noche anterior, su pequeño error estaría a salvo con Sasuke y nadie más que él debía saberlo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las tres y media, podría salir antes, verla molestarse por su excesiva puntualidad era un lujo que muy pocas veces se había podido dar y además tenía la excusa perfecta, ese trabajo que les toco hacer por suerte, sonrió y salió de la casa.

"Es extraño que Sakura no haya llamado todavía, suele ser bastante estresante a estas horas" Pensó guardándose el móvil tranquilamente en el bolsillo, miro como en el parque de la residencia jugaban unos cuantos niños, sonrió un poco y avanzo más rápido, quería llegar quería verla y poder acorralarla.

-Que estoy pensando- Murmuro algo irritado llegando hasta la casa de la chica. –Es solo una chica mas- Se dijo tocando el timbre.

-Onee-chan tu novio- Dijo la castaña sonriéndole al pelinegro que la miro curioso, ampliando aun más la sonrisa de la castaña que fue arrastrada de la puerta mientras una azorada Hinata llegaba hasta ahí totalmente roja.

-Hanabi no es mi novio- Dijo inclinándose a modo de disculpa haciendo sonreír al pelinegro. –Konichiwa- Saludo sonriendo ahora de manera más natural.

-Veo que a tu imoto le parece gracioso molestarte- Dijo sereno viendo como la ojiblanca asentía algo avergonzada. –Y… Dormiste bien?- Dijo mirando de reojo como la ojiblanca se le subían todos los colores a la cara ante aquella pregunta.

-Creo que es mejor trabajar en mi habitación- Murmuro subiendo las escaleras. –Conoces el camino- Agrego viendo como el pelinegro sonreía con superioridad haciéndola sentir a cada paso más avergonzada.

"Nunca me cansare de esto" Se dijo sonriendo para sí viendo como la ojiblanca abría la puerta de la habitación invitándolo a pasar, gruño un poco y noto como apenas entraba a la habitación escucho el móvil de la ojiblanca que corrió a contestar.

-Mochi mochi- Dijo intentando controlar su tono de voz. –Oh, ohayo…- Saludo sonriendo ampliamente molestando al chico que se sentó en la cama sintiendo en ella la presencia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin pedir permiso se acostó y sonrió al ver el techo, nunca pensó sentirse así.

-Oe Naruto-kun… En estos momentos estoy terminando un trabajo con Sasuke-kun… Podríamos…- Se corto y suspiro asintió. –Hai… hablaremos luego onegai… Hai Sayo- Dijo algo irritada cortando la comunicación.

-No estás muy feliz- Se burlo el pelinegro viendo como la chica se sentaba en la mesa, se incorporo viendo como prácticamente empujaba su móvil hacia un rincón y seguía escribiendo. –Que escribes?- Curioseo poniéndose de pie y colocándose sobre el hombro de la ojiblanca.

-Ya esta- Dijo suspirando. –Termine nuestro trabajo- Dijo sonriendo pasándole las hojas al pelinegro. –Revísalo si lo deseas, demo ya termine- Agrego ahora siendo ella la que se tendiera en la cama mirando al techo satisfecha.

-Esto era lo que estabas viendo anoche? Cuando entre?- Pregunto acercándose a la cama y viendo desde su posición como la ojiblanca asentía y sonreía, sintió por primera vez que la chica estaba relajada junto a él, era una sensación nueva.

-Sasuke-kun anoche...- Empezó haciendo sonreír al pelinegro ante su gesto infantil, el pelinegro suspiro y se sentó al borde de la cama, la ojiblanca rodo por la cama apoyando su barbilla en la pierna del chico. –Anoche, antes de que entraras estaba pensando en lo mal que te ves junto a Sakura- Agrego burlonamente utilizando la pierna del chico como almohada y viendo su expresión de confusión.

-Y porque crees eso?- Dudo el pelinegro empezando a acariciar el cabello de la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco. –Si vamos a eso, tu no deberías estar con el dobe, por cierto que te estaba diciendo?-

-Etto… Al parecer anoche conteste sin querer el móvil y escucho cosas extrañas- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. –Creo que pudo habernos escuchado… Y bueno no quería que estuviera contigo hoy-

-Me gustaría ver su cara si se entera que su virginal novia fue mía primero- Se burlo sintiendo como la ojiblanca lo pellizcaba.

-No me parece gracioso, ayer el me hablo de cómo descubrieron que Sakura y tu empezaron a andar juntos- Dijo poniéndose seria de golpe. –Si querías estar con ella, no debías hacerlo en el vestuario de chicas, es una forma muy tonta, no entiendo como lo pensaste…-

-En realidad solo pensaba acostarme con ella, no hacerme su novio, por mala suerte alguien nos descubrió y tuve que aceptar ser su novio- Dijo resignado el chico dejando el cabello de la chica y apoyándose en sus dos manos para subir su mirada al techo.

-Supongo que fue algo planeado- Reflexiono la ojiblanca incorporándose junto al pelinegro. –Yo te gusto?- Pregunto cambiando el tema, mientras el pelinegro se giraba y la miraba incrédulo.

-Tengo detrás de ti más tiempo del necesario, creo que es algo bastante obvio- Dijo atrapando a la ojiblanca entre sus brazos tumbándola en la cama. –Supongo siempre me deseaste más de lo que dejaste ver- Susurro empezando a besar el cuello de la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke…- Gimió la ojiblanca al sentir las manos del chico empezando a rozar su abdomen desnudo. –No creo que volvamos a estar juntos después de hoy- Dijo firmemente mientras el pelinegro se detenía de besarla y la miraba incrédulo.

-Si tu lo dices- Mintió el pelinegro sintiendo como la ojiblanca le permitía acceder a lugares que solo él había tocado solo unas horas atrás. Bajo los short de la ojiblanca sintiendo como la castaña corría hacia el piso inferior.

-Mi imoto…- Empezó pero sintió como el pelinegro la embistió haciéndola gemir muy fuerte. –Sasuke…- Dijo mirando al chico que sonrió lujuriosamente.

-Sera solo un momento más, no podrán atraparnos- Murmuro volviendo a embestir a la chica que se acomodo para darle mejor acceso a su intimidad, sintió como las manos del chico subían hasta sus senos y empezaba a acariciarlos mientras sus labios atrapaban cualquier gemido que pudiera dejarlos al descubierto.


	6. Chapter 6 Cuidando las Apariencias

**Hola!! Jajaja!! Bueno, bueno… Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi! Esta pareja realmente es mi favorita! Bueno el Hyugaincest también me fascina… (inner: eres una hentai) Jajajaja no me interesa lo que pienses! Bueno chicas ojala disfruten mucho este capi! La verdad aquí empieza realmente mi historia 100 sasuhina… (inner: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto) **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. VI. Cuidando las apariencias. **

El descanso acababa de comenzar y lo ojiblanca realmente no tenía mucho ánimo de salir del salón, se sentía un poco mal y la verdad ver al rubio con la pelirrosa, haciendo un trabajo en el cual les toco estar juntos le daba ganas de vomitar y era algo literal.

-Hina-chan no vienes?- Pregunto la castaña viendo sorprendida como la ojiblanca negaba con la cabeza y se apoyaba sobre sus brazos para descansar un poco.

-Hoy no tengo mucho ánimo la verdad- Admitió viendo como su amiga le sonreía y despeinándole un poco su largo cabello.

-Supongo no has empezado a escribir la canción cierto?- Dijo viendo como los ojos de la chica se abrían desmesuradamente. –Deberías empezar a hacerlo- Dijo y vio que su móvil empezaba a vibrar.

-Vete, deben estarte esperando- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo mientras buscaba en su maletín un cuaderno y un lapicero.

-Matta ne- Escucho decir a la castaña, encontrándose sola en el salón, suspiro aliviada y empezó a pensar sobre que podía ir la canción y más importante con que instrumentos podía sonar mejor.

"Tengo tanto tiempo que no escribo algo, kuso… Este festival está empezando a molestarme" Pensó irritada rayando la hoja sintiéndose algo frustrada por no poder escribir nada, sencillamente su mente no quería ayudarla.

Estiro sus brazos indignada y apoyo su frente en el escritorio, no estaba siendo un buen día, y lo peor es que no había podido hablar con Sasuke en todo lo que iba de día, suspiro pesadamente recogiendo sus brazos y mirando la hoja en blanco.

-Como puedo estar tan cerrada- Murmuro jugando con su lapicero, sintió que abrieron la puerta del salón y no le dio importancia y solo tosió para que se dieran cuenta de que había alguien ahí. "No pueden ir a los vestuarios" Pensó molesta girándose para ver como el pelinegro le sonreía a una muchacha y esta salía del lugar algo avergonzada.

-Ohayo- Saludo al estar a unos pasos de la ojiblanca que gruño e ignoro el saludo.

-Deberías ir a hacer de las tuyas en otros salones, no quería escuchar esas cosas- Dijo molesta continuando con su labor de trazar líneas sin sentido en su cuaderno.

-Iie, no era yo quien estaba con esa chica- Dijo sonriendo y sentándose junto a la ojiblanca. –Que es lo que haces?- Agrego al ver que la ojiblanca no le respondía y le quito el cuaderno.

-Es una canción para el festival, me eligieron para representar al club de música y la verdad no tengo nada que escribir en esa estúpida canción- Dijo irritada recuperando su cuaderno.

-Hmp- Gruño viendo como la ojiblanca seguía rayando la hoja. –Te serviría si ensayo contigo?- Ofreció, pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

-Que quieres a cambio?- Dijo fríamente la ojiblanca viendo como la sonrisa del pelinegro se ampliaba.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero- Fue su única respuesta al ver entrar por la puerta de atrás al rubio y a la pelirrosa. –Solo es una ayuda, sueles escribir mejor así- Dijo sin inmutarse por la presencia de los otros dos.

-Como quieras, al final tienes razón- Dijo resignada la ojiblanca sonriendo al ver la cara del pelinegro que volvía a su inexpresión usual, haciéndola reír un poco más.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan- Saludo la pelirrosa viendo de reojo como el rubio tomaba el cuaderno de la chica.

-Ohayo, terminaron su trabajo?- Pregunto sonriendo mientras el rubio solo tosía un poco y se sentaba al otro lado de la ojiblanca. –Veo que Naruto-kun no ayudo mucho- Dijo riendo un poco sonrojando al aludido.

-Tienes razón, yo termine el trabajo y ustedes que estaban haciendo?- Pregunto viendo que el pelinegro gruñía un poco y la ojiblanca reía.

-Debo escribir una canción para presentarla en el festival, es mi turno de hacer un solo y pues Sasuke-kun se ofreció a ayudarme- Dijo sorprendiendo a los dos recién llegados.

-Y como te va a ayudar el teme este?- Dijo el rubio algo irritado y el pelinegro sonrió prepotentemente y volvió a colocar el cuaderno de la chica frente a ella.

-El toca el piano, por cierto preferiría practicar aquí- Dijo tomando al pelinegro del brazo. –En el salón del club de música si te parece bien-

-Como prefieras tu eres la que escribirá yo solo le pondré la música- Dijo tomando la mano de la chica suavemente y depositándola en el escritorio. –Recordé que debo hacer algo- Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

-Sasuke-teme toca el piano?!- Dijo el rubio sorprendido mirando a la pelirrosa que parecía tan sorprendida como él.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan sabido, fue lo primero que note cuando lo conocí- Dijo sonriendo ante la ignorancia de sus interlocutores.

-Lo notaste? Como se nota eso si se puede saber?- Dijo irritada la pelirrosa, de verdad que la cercanía de su novio con la ojiblanca se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-Sus dedos…- Dijo como respuesta cerrando su cuaderno y escuchando la campana. –Son más largos y su manera de moverlos y tomar las cosas es muy suave significa que ha estudiado algún tipo de instrumento que requiere cambiar la presión de sus dedos- Dijo sin inmutarse por el rio de alumnos que pasaban por los pasillos, algunos de los cuales entraban a su salón.

-Y eso lo supiste con solo ver sus dedos?- Repitió incrédula la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño. –No puedo creerlo-

-Yo lo reconozco porque he estado rodeada de música toda mi vida, para alguien que no tiene mi preparación es obviamente algo imposible de detectar- Dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa que apretó el puño sobre el escritorio.

-Etto… Entonces el te ayudara con tu canción?- Intervino el rubio viendo que la situación se estaba poniendo algo incomoda. –Para cuando debes tenerla lista?-

-Supongo que entre esta semana y la otra, el festival está muy cerca y debo ensayarla- Dijo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto el rubio sin entender la sorpresa de la ojiblanca.

-Debo preguntarle algo- Dijo y sin decir más salió prácticamente corriendo del salón.

-Tu novia está más cerca de mi novio que de ti- Dijo irritada la pelirrosa dándole la espalda al rubio. –No piensas venir?- Agrego al ver que el rubio no la seguía.

"Hina-chan ella tiene muchas cosas sorprendentes" Pensaba el rubio ampliando su sonrisa y al sentir el golpe de la pelirrosa en su cabeza reacciono viendo como la castaña amiga de su novia esperaba que él se quitara.

-Gomen- Dijo el rubio y siguió a la pelirrosa mientras la castaña tomaba su lugar y notaba la ausencia de su amiga.

-Donde estará- Murmuro viendo que el profesor estaba entrando al salón.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Donde se habrá metido" Pensaba la ojiblanca buscando al pelinegro. "Debo preguntarle si estará conmigo en la presentación" Su mente viajo entonces al lugar preferido del chico, donde casi siempre llevaba a las chicas con las cuales tenía una aventura.

Su estomago se revolvió pensando en el pelinegro estando con otra chica, movió su cabeza frenéticamente para quitarse aquella imagen y tomo la dirección de los vestuarios de hombres.

"Kisama, lo único que sabe hacer es tirarse a las niñas que quieren estar con él" Pensó irritada cruzando en una esquina y efectivamente el pelinegro salía del vestuario, caminaba con la mirada distraída mientras unos segundos después salió una chica que se le hizo conocida a la ojiblanca.

"Es la misma que estuvo temprano en el salón" Pensó y se giro para irse pero el pelinegro ya había notado su presencia.

-Que paso?- Pregunto viendo como la ojiblanca se detenía en seco, con la inexpresión presente se poso delante de la chica que tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo. –Para que me estabas buscando?- Pregunto ahora un poco irritado al ver que la ojiblanca no quería responder, espero unos segundos y la tomo de los brazos.

-No me toques- Dijo soltándose del agarre. –Necesitaba preguntarte algo, demo ya no quiero saber nada de ti- Dijo y empezó a caminar de vuelta al salón.

"Y ahora que le pasa" Pensó confundido el pelinegro siguiendo a la chica que iba bastante rápido para ser sincero, en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta del salón, entro cerrándole la puerta en la cara al pelinegro.

_-Señorita Hyuuga salga del salón- _Escucho del otro lado de la puerta sintiendo como la puerta volvía a abrirse de golpe chocando así la ojiblanca con él. –Uchiha… Supongo que sabe que hacer- Dijo el profesor mientras este asentía y cerraba la puerta intentando en vano de ver si la ojiblanca seguía por ahí.

"Donde estará" Pensó el pelinegro caminando por los desiertos pasillos del instituto, busco en los jardines y en los patios de descanso pero no la encontraba, caminando por uno de los pasillos ya notando que había pasado casi las dos horas de clase buscando a la chica estaba dispuesto a regresar a su salón cuando escucho una leve melodía.

-Su voz- Murmuro regresando sobre sus pasos siguiendo aquel débil sonido, se encontró en pocos segundos frente al salón de música. "Que estúpido" Pensó descubriendo que no había buscado ahí, abrió ligeramente y la encontró sentada frente al piano escribiendo algo, pero parecía frustrada, lo dedujo pues la ojiblanca arranco la hoja donde estaba escribiendo y la boto.

-Que es lo que quieres- Dijo irritada por la presencia del pelinegro. –Te dije que me dejaras en paz-

-Que era lo que querías preguntarme- Dijo entrando al salón y cerrando detrás de si la puerta, viendo como la ojiblanca lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

-Nani mo- Dio como respuesta poniéndose de pie. –Ya casi es la próxima clase y no pienso volver a quedarme fuera de una clase por tu culpa- Su tono de voz estaba cargado de rabia.

-Que te pasa- Dijo serio el pelinegro deteniéndola por uno de sus brazos. –Para que me estabas buscando?-

-Puedes ayudarme en la canción?- Pregunto viéndolo desafiante desconcertándolo un poco. –Te deberé un favor si me ayudas-

-No tienes que deberme nada ya sabes lo…- Pero la ojiblanca lo corto negando con su cabeza.

-No volverás a estar conmigo, no pienso acostarme con quien se acuesta con todas, no eres más que un degenerado- Dijo fríamente abriendo la puerta del salón. –Si necesitas algo lo hare, demo promete ayudarme con la canción- Dijo de espaldas al chico mientras este la miraba desconcertado.

-Que te pasa- Volvió a decir algo desconcertado cerrando de golpe la puerta. –Quien te crees que eres para decirme a mi degenerado?- Estaba sosteniéndola de los hombros, sentía como tembló ante el contacto pero sus ojos expresaban rabia, mucha rabia hacia él.

-Solo soy una mas- Murmuro sin separar sus ojos de los del pelinegro. –Demo, puedo llamarte así, porque te acostaste con al mejor amiga de tu novia y ahora hiciste lo imposible por acostarte con la novia de tu mejor amigo- Dijo intentando soltarse.

-Tu eres la que termino cediendo, así que no soy peor que tu- Dijo irritado viendo como los ojos de la chica se dilataban de sorpresa, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la mano de la ojiblanca estaba ya en su mejilla.

-Eres un maldito- Murmuro todavía intentando soltarse. –Yo confié en ti, pensé que podía ser diferente, demo no me di cuenta que eres el novio de una de mis compañeras, por pensar en ti, se merecen el uno al otro- Dijo empujando al chico que seguía sin soltar a la chica, más bien la sostenía tan duro que ya empezaba a causarle daño.

-Crees que Naruto es mejor que yo?- Intuyo viéndola a los ojos notando como la ojiblanca se quedaba en blanco. –No es mejor que yo, y no te merece- Dijo ya sin poder controlarse.

-Y quien si me merece… Tu?- Dijo empezando a burlarse. –No me hagas reír- Se cruzo de brazos como pudo mientras el pelinegro se recuperada de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho.

-Iie, no digo que yo, demo no debes ser tan estúpida- Dijo, ahora sí que había cruzado la raya, Hinata clavo sus uñas en los antebrazos del chico haciendo que este la soltara mas por la sorpresa que por el dolor que le causo, pero seguía atravesado entre ella y la puerta.

-Apártate, no me quedare aquí a escuchar cómo me insultas- Dijo la ojiblanca poniendo distancia entre ellos. –Como se te ocurre decir algo contra Naruto-kun? Yo soy una estúpida por haber creído en algún momento que podía ser diferente para ti- Dijo lo último con la voz un poco quebrada.

-No eres una estúpida por haber estado conmigo- Empezó el pelinegro acercándose a la chica que no se resistió al abrazo del chico. –Eres una estúpida por no haberte percatado de la aventura que tiene tu novio con la mía- Le susurro haciendo que la ojiblanca tragara fuerte.

-Ahora además me dirás mentiras?- Dijo separándose, el chico no se negó a que se alejara de él. –Si lo sabes porque sigues con ella entonces?-

-Porque ella realmente no me importa, puede estar con quien desee- Dijo tomando la mano de la ojiblanca y haciéndola sentarse junto a él frente al piano. –Puedo sacarle esa información a Ino, si no quieres creerme a mi- Dijo sereno empezando a tocar una suave melodía.

-Es cierto?- murmuro mientras veía al pelinegro que solo se limitaba a asentir, la ojiblanca no dijo nada más y escucho la campana que indicaba el final de la clase; se puso de pie como pudo y salió del salón lentamente.

"Gomenasai Hinata, demo no puedo permitir que ese dobe te tenga más" Pensó todavía tocando el piano viendo de reojo como la gente empezaba a pasar junto al salón, por primera vez ignoro lo que pudiera decir y siguió tocando, aquello realmente lo relajaba.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaba distraídamente con dirección a su salón, no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que tenia meses sintiendo y se negaba aceptar que el rubio pudiera engañarla, tal vez por aquella sensación acepto estar con él pelinegro, tal vez por aquella sensación volvió a caer en el pecado que implicaba besar aquellos labios.

"Naruto-kun quiero estar equivocada" Pensó viendo como la castaña caminaba hasta ella, la miro con extrañeza pero no dudo en preguntar. –Naruto-kun?. Pronuncio con dificultad.

-Está todavía en el salón, demo….- Vio que la ojiblanca siguió su camino aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos. –No está solo- Completo.

"No quiero creer que Sasuke tenga razón, quiero ser yo la que haya fallado, no tu" Se dijo llegando frente a la puerta de su salón, la puerta al final del salón, vio como por la primera puerta salía la rubia amiga de la pelirrosa muy risueña.

Sentía su corazón en la garganta, subió su mano y noto como temblaba, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, abrió la puerta muy suavemente, no hizo ningún ruido y pudo escuchar la risa del rubio, sintió como se oprimió su corazón y tuvo que apoyarse en una de las sillas de los últimos escritorios para ver mejor donde estaba el rubio.

-No puede ser- Murmuro sin poder evitar el estrepito con el cual cayo la silla donde se estaba apoyando, los dos chicos se separaron de golpe y no tuvo tiempo de evadir las miradas que se clavaron en ella.

-Hina-chan- Pronuncio asustado el rubio caminando hacia ella, noto como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

"Es cierto, el tenia razón, yo siempre tuve razón" Pensaba sintiendo como por sus mejillas empezaban a correr las lagrimas, subió sus manos hasta su rostro su reflejo fue cubrirlo.

-Hina-chan onegai no es lo que piensas- Dijo el rubio llegando hacia ella, se disponía a tocar sus hombros pero sus manos fueron apartadas de un golpe y la pelirrosa contuvo un grito, esta no se había movido de su lugar por la sorpresa.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- Sonó la voz del pelinegro que abrazaba a una aturdida ojiblanca. –Por lo menos hubieses sido menos evidente no crees? Acostarte con la cualquiera del instituto; era demasiado fácil descubrirte- Dijo mirando ahora a la pelirrosa que se ponía de pie y casi corrió hasta llegar frente al pelinegro.

-Sasuke que es lo que crees que dices?- Dijo irritada viendo que el rubio se había quedado en silencio. –No puedes hablar así de mí-

-Hablo de ti con base- Dijo irritado y por unos segundos el silencio reino entre los cuatro, solo los sollozos ahogados de la ojiblanca rompían aquel silencio.

-Sasuke tengo que hablar con Hinata- Ordeno el rubio tomando a la chica del brazo.

-Suéltame!- Grito la ojiblanca empujando al rubio llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por aquel lugar. –Como pudiste? Y tú…- Se giro a la pelirrosa que se sorprendió por la velocidad de la ojiblanca.

-No debiste fingir que te agrado, ni ser mi amiga, si querías estar con él hubiese sido mejor que te alejaras de mi, zorra- Grito golpeando la mejilla de la pelirrosa que reacciono y casi la golpea de no ser porque el pelinegro la detuvo.

-Sasuke suéltame, me está insultando- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo como la ojiblanca se quedaba de pie en la puerta a espaldas de ella. –Ella es la zorra, finge ser una santa y todo lo que hace es revolcarse contigo- Grito, ahora sí que se había extralimitado, no era mentira pero nadie más que el pelinegro y la ojiblanca sabían aquello.

-Sakura- Murmuro el rubio caminando hacia ella. –No digas estupideces- Dijo tomando la cara de la chica. –La zorra aquí eres tu- Completo, el pelinegro soltó a la pelirrosa y camino hasta la ojiblanca.

-Tu y yo nos arreglaremos después Sakura- Dijo sereno el pelinegro tocando a la ojiblanca por los hombros la que asintió y siguió al pelinegro fuera de aquel show del cual habían formado parte.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaron lentamente alejándose del murmullo de los demás alumnos, la ojiblanca todavía sollozaba un poco y el pelinegro solo iba en silencio junto a ella, ambos estaban incómodos por los murmullos que obviamente hablaban de ella, del rubio y de la novia del gran Sasuke.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- Murmuro sintiendo como dejaban atrás a toda la gente. –Te parecía divertido verme hacer de estúpida?- Dijo temblando sintiendo como el pelinegro la tomaba nuevamente de los hombros.

-No te lo dije, porque sabía que reaccionarias así- Dijo sereno viendo como la chica lo miraba sorprendida. –Que harás?-

-Es algo obvio, no pienso volver con Naruto- Dijo seria limpiándose las lágrimas. –Creo que todos los chicos de este instituto están degenerados-

-Todos? Y las mujeres donde las dejas?- Dijo burlescamente mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida. –Dejame decirte que no ser porque aceptan fácilmente yo no me esforzaría en buscarlas-

-Sasuke…- Empezó sentándose en una banca. –Eres el mas degenerado de todos, no sé como pude acostarme contigo- Dijo resignada sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Demo, creo agradarte un poco más que hace 20 minutos- Dijo sentándose junto a la chica. –No quisiera hablar con Sakura sobre esto, es su primera aventura que se hace pública- Dijo reflexivo.

-Mi opinión?- Dudo la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro suspiraba y asentía permitiéndole hablar. –Creo que deberías dejarla, te lo dije hace algún tiempo ya, ella no es para ti-

-Que extraño que lo digas, hace unos minutos me dijiste que nos merecíamos el uno al otro- Se burlo haciendo que la ojiblanca hiciera un puchero. –Creo que te estás contradiciendo-

-Has lo que quieras Sasuke-kun, solo deberías pensar que es lo que realmente quieres- Dijo y sintió una presión en el pecho.

-Hina-chan- Se oyó a lo lejos la voz de la castaña y de la rubia. –Hina-chan estas bien? Que fue lo que paso?- Dijo la castaña legando junto a ella, haciendo gruñir al pelinegro.

-No tengo ánimos de hablar de eso- Dijo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie. –Debemos volver a clase- Murmuro mirando de reojo al pelinegro que asintió.

-Hina-chan vas a dejar que esa se salga con la suya?- Dijo irritada la rubia. –No puedes dejarla así no más-

-No quiero ser como ella, que haga lo que desee- Dijo sencillamente empezando a caminar hasta el interior del instituto.

-Arigatou Uchiha-san- Escucho el pelinegro a la castaña. –Sino hubiese sido por usted ella estaría peor-

-No debes agradecer- Dijo sereno poniéndose de pie. –Cuida de ella- Agrego viendo como la castaña asentía y corría hasta donde estaban las otras dos.

"Cuida de ella? Estoy loco o que" Pensó sorprendido por su actitud con aquella chica. –Hmp- Gruño sintiendo como algunas miradas se clavaban en el, cruzo sus brazos y con gesto molesto empezó a caminar hacia su salón también.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Aléjate Uzumaki- Dijo la castaña de moños empujando al rubio. –No puedes seguir perturbando a Hinata-chan, busca a la zorra de Sakura- Dijo haciendo reír a las demás chicas que estaban ahí.

-Debo hablar con ella, sino me dejas pasar tendré que esperar a que termine tu estúpido ensayo- Dijo el rubio molesto golpeando una de las paredes.

-Fíjate que no creo que vaya a ser así, no te dije que el primo de Hinata-chan acaba de volver del intercambio?- Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras señalaba detrás del rubio a alguien.

-Nani?!- Se sorprendió girándose y encontrando al castaño de ojos perlados como los de Hinata parado justo detrás de él, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión un tanto asesina.

-Creo que tu año está un poco perdido, demo ese no es el caso de Neji-kun así que si nos permites ensayar en paz te lo agradecería- Dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta.

-Naruto pensé haber hablado contigo antes de irme, lo recuerdas?- Dijo sereno el castaño asustando un poco al rubio.

-Demo…- Empezó nervioso viendo la imponente espada que tenía el castaño en su cinturón.

-Mejor es que le des su espacio, o sino me forzaras a obligarte a dárselo- Amenazo mientras el rubio asentía y se iba del lugar.

-Pensar que le deje a mi prima en sus manos- Murmuro el castaño caminando justo por donde se había ido el rubio segundos antes.

**Flash Back. **

_-Neji te prometo que nunca lastimare a Hinata-chan solo permíteme salir con ella- Dijo el rubio mirándolo decidido. _

_-No intentaras aprovecharte de ella? Recuerda que llego al instituto el año pasado- Dijo el castaño acercándose al rubio. _

_-Iie, solo quiero salir con ella, no intento nada mas- Dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente. –Se que si no hablaba contigo te molestarías conmigo, demo la decisión es de ella- _

_-Lo se, y al parecer ella también siente un poco de interés por ti- Dijo el castaño resignándose. –Bueno- Murmuro._

_-Nani?!- Pregunto el rubio incrédulo. –De verdad?- Dijo conteniéndose las ganas de saltar por todo el lugar. _

_-Hai…- Casi gruño ante la reacción del rubio. –Demo ya sabes, si me entero de algo te juro que te mato- _

_-Iie, nunca le hare nada y si es así permitiré que me mates te parece?- Dijo sonriendo mientras el castaño asentía. _

_-Ya lo sabes, lo estás diciendo tú- Dijo y el rubio asintió y se alejo del lugar. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Hmp- El castaño gruño viendo como la castaña volvía a salir del salón de ensayo.

-Neji-kun arigatou- Dijo sonriente mientras el castaño solo asentía y relajaba sus facciones. –Debes saber que Uchiha-kun esta también detrás de ella- Agrego viendo como el castaño arqueaba una de las cejas.

-El Uchiha que está en su clase? Y como para que la está buscando?- Dijo algo irritado mientras la castaña solo reía nerviosa mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-Supongo que para lo mismo… Tu como estas?- Pregunto intentando cambiar al tema pero, el castaño parecía más irritado que antes, suspiro y se resigno a no tener ninguna conversación con el chico.

-Ten Ten arigatou- Dijo con dificultad el castaño sorprendiendo a la chica. –Me has demostrado tu cambio, lo agradezco de verdad- Concluyo agachándose un poco para rozar sus labios con los de la chica que se sonrojo.

-Iie…- Dijo con dificultad intentando controlarse mientras el castaño seguía su camino. "Neji-kun" Pensó la castaña controlándose un poco y entrando de nuevo al salón.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sasuke-kun- Llamaba la pelirrosa, mientras algunos alumnos la observaban con curiosidad. –Matte- Dijo un poco mas fuerte intentando concentrar toda su atención en el pelinegro.

-Hmp- el chico gruño y se detuvo al ver que la rubia amiga de su novia le cortaba el paso. –Pensé que no la ayudarías- Murmuro mientras la rubia solo sonreía.

-Supongo quiero estar presente para ver como acaba todo- Dijo la rubia ampliando su sonrisa mientras el pelinegro sonreía ligeramente y se giraba para encontrarse con la azorada pelirrosa.

-Sasuke-kun onegai- Murmuro mientras el pelinegro la miraba fríamente, sentía la mirada del chico insultándola, reclamándole su falta de sutileza. –Sumima…-

-No me pidas perdón- Corto asustando a la pelirrosa por su tono tan frio, era capaz de atravesarla de tal manera que le dolía. –Sakura, siempre te di la libertad de estar con quién quisieras…-

-Demo…-

-Demo, mientras no me hicieras quedar en ridículo, todas quisieran estar en tu lugar, y a ninguna se le pasaría la idea de engañarme- Dijo seriamente mientras la pelirrosa seguía con la cabeza baja.

-Sasuke-kun deberías escuchar su escusa- Intervino la rubia algo sorprendida por las palabras del chico. –Creo que…-

-Iie, tu sabias que ella estaba en eso, y no me importa por eso sino porque dañaron a una chica que no es como ustedes- Dijo fríamente volviéndose a la rubia.

-Hinata?! …- Murmuro la rubia sintiéndose apenada. –Lo se, al principio no me molestaba demo, creo que esta vez tienes razón- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apartándose del camino del pelinegro.

-Matte Sasuke-kun- Grito la pelirrosa con lagrimas en los ojos. –Gomenasai! Yo si te quiero de verdad, onegai…-

-Sakura…- Dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda. –No seas tan patética, nosotros nunca nos quisimos- Empezó a caminar sintiendo como la chica caía de rodillas a sus espaldas.

-Sasuke estás seguro?- Murmuro la rubia cuando este paso a su lado, asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia que corrió hasta su amiga.

"Porque todo esto me afecta tanto" Pensó el pelinegro caminando hasta los límites del instituto, cuando por casualidad se giro hasta su lado izquierdo y pudo ver a la ojiblanca sonriendo ligeramente frente a otras chicas. –Veo que me estas afectando más de lo que debería- Murmuro subiendo su mano creándose la ilusión de estar acariciando el cabello de la chica.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**Raharu**

**Yoooo**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**hinatauchiha20**

**Les agradezco a todas las chicas que siguen esta historia! La verdad es que espero haberlas sorprendido con este capi… jijiji me divertí mucho creándolo! Las chicas de arriba, Les agradezco sus reviews y espero visiten mi nueva historia! Que como todas somos unas pervertidas… Lo empecé con clasificación M… Fue una locura, pero decidí escribirla… (inner: Lo que hace su imaginación ¬.¬) Bueno las dejo… Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! nn**


	7. Chapter 7 No Puedo Evitarte

**Ohayo! Tan bella yo… soy muy puntual y eso que anduve de viaje algunos días!! Jajaja… Bueno ojala les guste este capi… Se les quiere y recuerden dejar reviews y que estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto… Lo bonito de todo es que al parecer ya pronto se acabara el fuck relleno en el anime!! nn**

**--**

**Cap. VII. No puedo Evitarte. **

Habían pasado ya varios días y la ojiblanca empezaba a desesperarse cada vez más, la constante persecución del rubio al cual todavía le dolía ver, casi todos los alumnos preguntando como había sido realmente todo y para colmo ver como el pelinegro la incitaba a estar nuevamente con él.

"Kami, dame la letra para esta canción, solo necesito una" Suplico casi al borde del llanto, mientras tomaba nuevamente su cuaderno e intentaba sentarse a escribir, el profesor había dado libres aquellas horas y casi todos sus compañeros estaban dispersos.

-Como vas?- Pregunto la castaña sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca solo suspiraba negando con la cabeza. –Seguro lo consigues todavía tienes oportunidad de hacerla, demo no te iba a ayudar Uchiha-san?- Pregunto inocentemente mientras la ojiblanca se sonrojaba de golpe.

-Iie, el está ocupado y todavía no me ha confirmado- Mintió riendo nerviosamente mientras su amiga se acostaba a su lado, estaban en uno de los jardines más alejados por lo cual no había mucha gente por ahí.

-Ya veo, supiste que al parecer realmente termino su relación con Sakura-chan?- Comento sin darle mucha importancia mientras la ojiblanca abría desmesuradamente sus ojos. –Según dicen quiere dejarse de sus aventuras-

-Nani?! Sasuke-kun… Dejar sus aventuras?- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo. –Vaya eso sí que sería increíble- Rio un poco mas fuerte mientras la castaña solo asentía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Al parecer eso es lo que dicen- Agrego, mientras se sentaba y sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo, el pequeño aparato empezó a sonar.

-Ve a contestar, demo me alegraste la mañana- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo mientras su amiga se alejaba un poco. –Vaya así que rego el rumor de que dejara sus aventuras, eso sí es increíble- Siguió riendo mientras volvía a colocar su lapicero sobre el cuaderno.

-Tan increíble te parecería?- Susurro el pelinegro en su cuello haciendo que la ojiblanca saltara un poco, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Sasuke-kun, vaya susto- Dijo la ojiblanca colocando su mano en el pecho. –Que hiciste para regar ese rumor?- Pregunto algo curiosa viendo como el pelinegro se acomodaba junto a ella.

-Iie, es la verdad- Dijo sereno cerrando los ojos y apoyando su espalda en el árbol que le daba sombra a la ojiblanca.

-Verdad?! Sasuke-kun onegai- Dijo la ojiblanca tomando el brazo del pelinegro. –Tu no puedes estar sin esas chicas, todas nuevas- Se burlo sintiendo como el pelinegro soltaba el agarre.

-Precisamente por esto es que quiero dejarlo- Agrego girándose para ver a una sorprendida Hinata. –Creo que me canse de eso-

-…- La ojiblanca no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, por un momento dudo si era su mismo Sasuke. –Seguro?- Pudo balbucear mientras el pelinegro asentía y se inclinaba hacia ella.

-Solo me interesa una chica- Murmuro muy cerca de los labios de la ojiblanca que se sonrojo ante su acto.

-Hina-chan…- La castaña se corto al ver aquello, el pelinegro sonrió y se volvió a apoyar en el árbol mientras la ojiblanca intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado, la castaña solo sonrió y se volvió a sentar junto a la ojiblanca. –Y bien? Uchiha-san va a ayudarte?- Pregunto haciendo sudar frio a la ojiblanca.

-Ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer- Intervino el pelinegro sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. –Me dijiste que preferías ensayar en el salón de música?-

-Ha-hai, demo… no tienes que hacerlo si no…- Tartamudeaba, tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. –Digo… la verdad no es que… si necesito… demo- Empezaba a enfurecerse consigo misma, aquello no era normal para ella.

-Tranquila, no me molesta ayudarte- Dijo sereno el pelinegro mirándola fijamente mientras esta solo le regalaba una mirada de odio.

-Hina-chan tartamudeas?!- Intervino la castaña mientras el pelinegro asentía y la acompañaba en su risa. –No lo sabía- Agrego todavía sonriendo viendo como su pobre amiga solo bajaba la cara avergonzada.

-Umiko-chan- Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de la rubia de coletas que la llamaba con la mano en el aire.

-Matte- Grito y se puso de golpe de pie. –Sumimasen- Se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia.

"Vaya esto es perfecto" Pensó irónica la ojiblanca sintiendo el perfume que tenía el pelinegro, suspiro intentando controlar sus pensamientos.

-Hinata, todavía podemos empezar a ensayar- Dijo pícaramente tomando la mano de la chica y levantándola mientras él se ponía de pie. –Vamos-

-Matte…- Dijo la ojiblanca soltando el agarre y girándose para buscar algo. –Debo escribir cualquier avance- Dijo sonriendo y siguiendo al pelinegro, el cual gruño y asintió mientras entraban al instituto.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sakura ya deja de ser tan estúpida- Regaño la rubia que estaba caminando junto a ella. –Tu misma lo arruinaste, además que decir eso de que lo quieres…-

-Ino… Onegai, no necesito que seas otra más que cree que es una mentira- Dijo la pelirrosa sintiendo una suave brisa tocar su rostro. –De verdad quiero a Sasuke-kun, demo…-

-Quieres más el sexo variado- Completo la rubia sonriendo mientras llegaban hasta el exterior del instituto. –Que raro no debería haber nadie en el salón de música- Dijo mas para sí que para su acompañante.

-Y a quien le importa eso?- Dijo irritada la pelirrosa viendo como la castaña amiga de la ojiblanca caminaba con la otra rubia, causándole extrañeza. –Donde estará Hinata?- Pregunto captando la atención de su rubia amiga.

-Nani?!... Entonces debe ser ella la que este allí- Dijo suspirando. –Ha estado ahí todos los días, en cada descanso y se queda mucho después de que el club de música termina de ensayar, realmente le pego lo de Naruto y todo por tu culpa- Dijo lo ultimo con un poco de rabia.

-Ella está ahí?!- Dijo sin notar la molestia de su amiga. –Podemos ir a ver?- Dijo y la rubia gruñendo asintió y se encaminaron hasta la ventana del salón.

-Ya veo- Dijo la rubia sorprendida viendo al pelinegro sentado frente al piano tocando la suave melodía que ella había escuchado momentos antes. –No sabía que Sasuke-kun tocara-

-Donde está Hinata?- Pregunto la pelirrosa encontrando frente a si la respuesta la ojiblanca sonreía tiernamente mientras le mostraba el cuaderno al pelinegro que asintió complacido y se detuvo unos segundos para acariciar el cabello de la ojiblanca.

-Oe creo que a Sasuke-kun no le pego para nada el que hayan terminado- Dijo la rubia algo incomoda al ver como la ojiblanca apartaba bruscamente la mano del chico y le había un puchero. –No puedo escuchar lo que dicen- Se quejo viendo como la pelirrosa los seguía mirando ensimismada.

"Que se cree?! A mi esa no me engaña! Ella quiere estar con Sasuke-kun, ella es como todas, ninguna lo quiere como le quiero yo" Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras veía con dolor como el pelinegro tomaba a la ojiblanca del brazo y la sentaba a su lado, lo que molesto a la pelirrosa fue ver que la chica se sonrojara ante la leve caricia del pelinegro sobre su mejilla.

-Sakura vámonos ya me aburrí de espiar los nuevos gustos de Sasuke-kun- Se quejo la rubia caminando lejos del lugar. –Sakura ya basta ven de una vez- Regaño al notar que la pelirrosa seguía ahí.

-Dejame que no vez que el es mío- Dijo casi gritando haciendo que los chicos observados se acercaran a la ventana.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaban lentamente por los pasillos del instituto, la verdad no tenían prisa, tener las últimas horas libres le parecía estupendo y más si podía aprovechar así la oportunidad de seguir conquistando a su nueva presa, tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel deseo constante por la misma chica.

"Ino" Pensó recordando que fue con aquella rubia que sintió aquel constante deseo, le costaba aceptar que llego a gustarle más que solo sexo, pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de dejar a su novio.

-Sasuke-kun en que piensas?- Dijo sonriendo la ojiblanca abriendo el salón de música. –Que suerte-

-Tienes razón- Dijo tranquilo entrando y caminando directo hasta el piano. –Quieres que te toque?- Dijo sonriendo notando el nerviosismo de la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke-kun ya te lo dije antes- Regaño viendo como el pelinegro empezaba a tocar una melodía bastante suave.

-Me refería a tocarte algo en el piano, demo todavía puedo hacer lo que pensaste- Dijo mientras miraba como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba y le daba la espalda para caminar a un escritorio cercano.

-De donde sacas tantas melodías? Como se te ocurren?- Pregunto la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo, la verdad sabia que al chico le gustaba aquel pasatiempo más de lo que podía admitir, sonrió pensando en eso.

-Solo se me ocurren al momento, más que todo cuando estoy contigo- Dijo sereno sin mirar a la chica que se sonrojo nuevamente y empezó a escribir algo en su cuaderno, pasaron algunos minutos, el pelinegro seguía tocado aquella melodía, recordando cada nota, realmente debía admitirse que aquella melodía era la mejor que se le había ocurrido.

-Sasuke-kun, mira- Dijo la ojiblanca caminando hasta él y mostrándole el cuaderno mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. –No es lo mejor que he hecho, demo puedo modificar la letra y…-

-Hmp- El pelinegro asintió gruñendo un poco mientras dejaba el piano de lado para acariciar el cabello de la ojiblanca. –Se parece a ti- Agrego.

-Basta de esto- Dijo la ojiblanca apartando la mano del chico de un golpe. –No creas que así logras convencerme- Dijo haciendo un puchero que le hizo gracia al pelinegro.

-No estoy logrando convencerte de nada- Dijo sereno, prediciendo que la chica se alejaría y la tomo del brazo obligándola a sentarse junto a él. –Así me gustas mas- Susurro haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara y se estremeciera ante la suave caricia que le dio el pelinegro en la mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro la ojiblanca cerrando los ojos, el pelinegro sonrió para sí y justo cuando iba a juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

_-Dejame que no vez que el es mío- _Escucho aquella voz conocida venir desde el exterior y tanto la ojiblanca como él se pusieron de pie para confirmar lo que el pelinegro ya sospechaba.

-Sakura-chan?!- Dijo sorprendida la ojiblanca viendo como la rubia de coleta murmuraba algo y volvía hasta la pelirrosa.

-Que hacen aquí?- Dijo el pelinegro mirando a la rubia que sonrió nerviosamente.

-Veras… Nosotras estábamos…- Dudo la rubia pero se callo al ver que la pelirrosa atravesaba su mano para callarla.

-Sasuke-kun que haces con ella?- Pregunto algo irritada sin mirar siquiera a la ojiblanca.

-Sakura creo que no es momento para esto, te he dicho que ya termino, ya discutimos esto lo suficiente- Dijo sereno pero firme mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los verdes de la chica.

-Iie, no me has aclarado que le ves a esta que no tengo yo? Te puedo asegurar que no es nada virgen- Dijo casi gritando sobresaltando a la ojiblanca y la rubia la contuvo antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías.

-Sakura por kami, que cosas estás diciendo- Intervino la rubia nerviosa cubriendo la boca de su amiga. –Hina-chan gomenasai, ella todavía está dolida- Agrego como disculpa mientras la ojiblanca se giraba y suspiraba pesadamente.

-Ella era la que estaba con mi novio, no debería molestarle que su novio quiera continuar, dejando atrás la vergüenza de la que fue víctima- Dijo seria y cortantemente mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en la puerta del salón.

- Que estás diciendo zorra?- Grito la pelirrosa mordiendo la mano de la rubia. –Mírame a la cara cuando quieras decir algo, mira que puedo…-

-Sakura basta- Hablo firmemente el pelinegro conteniendo a la pelirrosa de golpe. –No debes andar por ahí insultando a cuanta chica este conmigo… Ino onegai has que se calme lejos de aquí- Concluyo cerrando los grandes vitrales que eran las ventanas y camino hasta la ojiblanca.

-Somos despreciables- Murmuro al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre su cuello.

-Así me gustas también- Susurro deslizando una de sus manos por bajo la falda de la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke- Murmuro abrazando el cuello del chico con uno de sus brazos, no quería dejar de sentir aquello. –Que somos?- Pregunto entre jadeos, debido a que el pelinegro había empezado a tocar descaradamente uno de sus senos mientras seguía moviendo uno de sus dedos rítmicamente sobre la braga de la chica.

-Lo que tu quieras que seamos- Murmuro girándola para quedar frente a ella, la vio sonrojada y jadeando, de verdad que aquello lo excitaba de sobremanera y mas sabiendo que solo él podía tenerla así. –Hinata…- No pudo continuar porque se abrió la puerta del salón de golpe.

-Pequeña zorra- Dijo la pelirrosa llegando hasta ellos en un par de segundos, encontrando a la ojiblanca todavía sonrojada y jadeando. –Lo sabia- Dijo triunfal viendo como la rubia llegaba unos momentos después.

-Sakura que es lo que haces?! Deja ya de fastidiar a Sasuke y a Hinata no ves que están haciendo algo para el club de música- Dijo la rubia algo molesta y detrás de la cual venían varias chicas más y el rubio molestando así al pelinegro.

-No lo ven? Ella si quiere acostarse con Sasuke vean como esta- Dijo la pelirrosa señalando a la ojiblanca que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sakura-chan onegai- Hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a todas las chicas que notaron su presencia en ese momento. –Creo que es mejor que les des su espacio-

-Iie, ellos tiene tiempo juntos, yo lo se- Dijo girándose hacia el pelinegro que miraba sorprendido todo aquel circo. –Sasuke-kun sigues siendo tan sucio como siempre- Murmuro viendo como el chico fruncía el ceño.

-Sakura-chan…- Sonó la voz de la ojiblanca que miraba como los ojos verdes ojos de la chica ardían llenos de furia y caminaba hasta ella.

-Si crees que Sasuke-kun cambiara por ti ni lo sueñes, el siempre será lo que es, un sucio pervertido que cede ante la primera mujer que le abre las piernas- Dijo fríamente sin tocar a la ojiblanca. –No lo olvides- Susurro mientras la rubia llegaba hasta ella.

-Gomenasai Hina-chan de verdad que hoy esta mas descontrolada que nunca- Dijo la rubia tomando a la pelirrosa por los hombros mientras esta empezaba a sollozar.

"No cambiara por mi" Pensó la ojiblanca sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír, vio fugazmente como el pelinegro sonreía ante aquella situación. "Que tonta soy" Pensó aguantando un suspiro.

-Hina-chan quieres algo?- Pregunto la castaña mientras la rubia de coleta recogía su cuaderno. –Ven vámonos de aquí- Dijo mientras la ojiblanca asentía mecánicamente y empezaba a salir del salón junto con todas las demás muchachas.

"Hinata… kuso" Pensó molesto el pelinegro viendo como se llevaban a la ojiblanca, lo que no noto sino hasta unos momentos después fue la presencia del rubio en aquel salón, no había salido con el resto del grupo.

-Teme…- Murmuro el rubio mirando fijamente al pelinegro que suspiro.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hinata- Murmuro el castaño llegando hasta ella en el ultimo descanso del día. –Me entere de lo que paso- Dijo sereno viendo como su prima solo le sonreía tristemente.

-Hinata-chan como estas?- Pregunto la castaña de moños llegando unos segundos después.

-No tienen que preocuparse tanto, estoy bien- Murmuro volviendo su vista al jugo que tenía entre sus manos. –Solo me desconcertó la actuación de Sakura-chan- Admitió viendo como la castaña y la rubia regresaban sobre sus pasos al darse cuenta que ella estaba acompañada por su energúmeno primo y encima de eso su líder fastidiosa.

-Estas segura?- Volvió a preguntar el castaño con el ceño fruncido mientras su prima negaba con la cabeza.

-Solo necesito despejarme un poco- Dijo sonriendo mientras escuchaba el sonido de un móvil, el móvil de la castaña.

-Oh! Esperen un momento- Dijo y se alejo un poco de los dos chicos, a lo cual la ojiblanca suspiro pesadamente.

-Como estas? Digo… Por lo de Naruto?- Pregunto el castaño sentándose junto a ella.

-Mejor, si te soy sincera tenía algún tiempo presintiendo eso- Dijo bajando la mirada, la verdad se sentía bien hablando tan libremente con su primo, cuando estos eran pequeños eran casi inseparables, duraron años sin verse debido a la repentina mudanza del padre de ella, pero ahora ya estaba otra vez en la ciudad, y era como si los años no hubieran pasado.

-Entonces? Es por el Uchiha?- Pregunto sintiendo como su frágil prima se sobresaltaba. –Le dijo algo?-

-Iie, el solo ha sido bueno conmigo desde que llegue, demo no se que quiere de mi, conozco fue fama, demo no me molesta para nada- Fue sincera, no le molestaba la vida que llevaba Sasuke solo que le molestaba recordar lo que le dijo aquella tarde la pelirrosa.

-Ya veo- Reflexiono el castaño viendo como la castaña lo llamaba al tiempo que sonaba la campana indicando que había terminado el descanso. –Te visitare en cuanto pueda, tenemos mucho de que hablar- Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras la ojiblanca asentía y lo despedía con una inocente sonrisa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Que es lo que quieres dobe?- Dijo algo irritado el pelinegro volviendo al piano y empezando a escribir en una hoja algunas notas, definitivamente no perdería aquella melodía que todavía resonaba en su mente sin importar todo lo que había pasado en esos segundos.

-Como esta?- Pregunto algo triste al tiempo que sonaba la campana indicando el descanso. –Hina-chan se ve muy distraída y yo…-

-No deberías hablar como si te importara- Dijo levantando su mirada para ver el arrepentimiento reflejado en los ojos azules de su amigo. –No creo que perdone lo que le hiciste- Agrego suspirando viendo como el rubio se apoyaba en una pared cercana.

-Lo se- Acepto el rubio sin ánimos de pelear. –Sumimasen- Se disculpo sorprendiendo al pelinegro que clavo sus negros ojos en los del rubio. –Yo no quería, demo el deseo fue…-

-Tranquilo, debo admitir que ella es algo adictiva, demo suele pasarse luego de algún tiempo- Dijo el pelinegro indicándole al rubio que se acercara un poco. –Se que realmente fue culpa de Sakura, demo no puedo perdonar lo que le hiciste a Hinata- Dijo sereno viendo como el rubio asentía.

-Tu crees que ella realmente no me perdonara?- Dijo haciendo sentir al pelinegro algo incomodo. –Digo, si tú se lo explicas…-

-Iie- Corto de una el pelinegro irritado. –Ella no te perdonara, lo hemos discutido y pues ella no perdona eso, me lo dijo aunque le duele que hayas sido tu el que la traicionara así- Mintió suspirando mientras el rubio caminaba hasta la puerta.

-No me daré por vencido, eso lo sabes verdad? Dijo retadoramente antes de salir del lugar.

"Definitivamente somos despreciables" Pensó recordando lo que antes le había dicho la ojiblanca, suspiro y siguió escribiendo las notas de su nueva canción, recordó con una sonrisa el fragmento que le enseño la ojiblanca, sería una canción realmente bonita si ambos trabajaban juntos. –Como la ultima vez- Murmuro sentándose de nuevo frente al piano.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaba lentamente por el laberinto que el salón de los casilleros, se sentía mal, pero no físicamente realmente lo que le había dicho la pelirrosa todavía resonaba en su cabeza, incluso opacando todo lo que el pelinegro le había dicho, la verdad es que no podía confiar en él, no podía y realmente no quería volver a quedar como tonta frente a todos como lo había hecho al descubrir que su confianza en el rubio fue vilmente traicionada.

-Veo que no te has ido- Sonó la voz del chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, la chica suspiro y se giro hacia donde sintió la voz más fuerte.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro caminando hasta el chico, sin controlarse se dejo caer en el pecho del chico que se quedo sorprendido unos segundos pero luego rodeo el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos. –Onegai- Murmuro haciendo que el pelinegro bajara un poco su cara para poder escucharla mejor.

-Que paso?- Dijo sin separarse de la chica, lo que siguió le pareció algo irreal, pues la chica aprovechando su cercanía se inclino un poco y poso sus labios en los de el, él respondió lentamente el beso de la chica apretándola más contra sí, no pudo controlar sus manos y estas empezaron a acariciar la espalda de la chica haciéndola estremecer, el pelinegro sintió que romperían el beso pero la ojiblanca solo profundizo aun mas excitándolo demasiado, las manos de ella se escabulleron dentro de la camisa del chico rozando así la amplia espalda del pelinegro con sus delicadas manos.

-Hinata- Murmuro el pelinegro cortando el beso viendo las enrojecidas mejillas de la ojiblanca que negaba separarse de el, el comprendió su comportamiento y la empujo poco a poco a uno de los estantes, ya casi no quedaba nadie en el instituto por lo que el pelinegro se movía con sigilo, coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica y subió la camisa del uniforme un poco para rozar aquella piel que lo enloquecía.

Sintió como las manos del pelinegro se deslizaban hasta sus muslos, subieron un poco su falda y empezaron a retirar la braguita que llevaba, gimió ante tal pensamiento y mordió levemente el cuello del pelinegro que gruño excitado por como se estaba comportando su pequeña amante. Las manos de ella bajaron hasta el pantalón del chico abriendo el cierre del pantalón para así sentir el miembro hinchado del pelinegro.

-Si lo querías lo hubieras pedido- Susurro el pelinegro sintiendo como la ojiblanca jadeaba subiendo sus ojos cristalizados desconcertándolo, pero los sutiles movimientos de las manos de la ojiblanca lo llevaron a un estado de lujuria donde no podía controlar lo que su cuerpo hacia, termino de bajar la braguita de la ojiblanca y la tomo de los muslos apoyando su espalda en los casilleros, Hinata paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico sosteniéndose para que así pudiera entrar con más facilidad.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y entro de golpe en ella escucho como la ojiblanca grito y se aferro más a su cuello, escucharla gritar le encantaba por lo que siguió entrando y saliendo con gran fuerza mientras la chica jadeaba golpeando sus grandes pechos contra el pecho del chico, él deseaba poder besarlos, poder sentir como rozaban con su piel, pero no podía, estaban en público.

-Sasuke- Gimió la chica haciendo que el pelinegro subiera la cabeza y la viera fijamente a los ojos, Hinata se sonrojo y sintió como el pelinegro se posesionaba de sus labios atrapando así sus gemidos, empezó a embestirla más rápido, de verdad la deseaba, pudo sentir como ella se estremecía indicando que se acercaba el final, libero los labios de la ojiblanca y empezó a morder ligeramente su cuello.

-Hinata- Murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, sintió así ese olor que tanto le fascinaba, definitivamente todo aquello era nuevo para él, todo lo que aquella pequeña y frágil chica le hacía sentir, sintió como ella se cerraba un poco y un grito muy fuerte lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos sintiendo como el mismo había acabado en su interior; subió su cabeza y vio las mejillas sonrojadas de ella.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro abriendo lentamente sus perlados ojos sintiendo como el pelinegro depositaba sus piernas nuevamente en el suelo y él se empezaba a arreglar. –Yo…-

-Hinata, no digas nada onegai- Dijo firme el pelinegro confundiendo a la ojiblanca, se agacho para tomar las braguitas de la ojiblanca y se las guardo.

-Etto, esas son mías- Dijo algo sonrojada caminando hacia el pelinegro terminando de pasarse la camisa por la falda y colocando está en la dirección correcta. –Devuélvemela- Ordeno haciendo puchero.

-Iie, son mías- Se burlo el pelinegro rozando sus labios con los de ella, entre sus risas y los quejidos de la chica sintió como alguien se acercaba. –Hinata- Murmuro y empujo a la chica hacia el final del pasillo el cual no tenia salida, tapo con su cuerpo a la chica sintiendo como esta se volvía a agitar. –No te pongas así no voy a hacerte nada… No por los momentos- Le murmuro al oído viendo como volvía a sonrojarse.

_-No puedo creer que hayamos estado hasta ahorita aquí por tus simples caprichos- _Sonó la voz de un chico. _–Segura que esto es correcto?- _

_-Hai, es solo un momentico- _Dijo sensualmente la chica y unos segundos después se escucho como alguien chocaba contras los casilleros y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

-Sasuke-kun no quiero estar aquí- Dijo la ojiblanca moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza rozando sus pechos contra el pecho del chico ante tal acción.

-Ven, se como salir sin que nos vean- Susurro el pelinegro tomándola de la mano y rodeando aquella zona donde se escuchaban los gemidos mas y mas altos de la chica, saco a la chica del lugar que se quedo fuera del lugar algo desconcertada y al rato volvió con las cosas de ambos.

-Arigatou, había olvidado esto- Dijo nerviosa por su falta de atención, tomando inconscientemente el brazo del pelinegro. –Se hizo tarde, otosan estará muy molesto por no haber llegado a tiempo- Se quejo viendo como el pelinegro sonreía.

-Me hiciste recordar que no hay nadie en mi casa- Dijo y saco su móvil del bolsillo. –Quieres decir que te quedaras en casa de una amiga?-

-Nani?!- Se sobresalto la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro la miraba lujuriosamente. –No creo…-

-Necesitas terminar esa canción o no?- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca sonreía.

-Está bien- Murmuro sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –Solo porque realmente necesitamos terminar la canción, por cierto no te comente que deberás tocarla conmigo en el festival- Agrego divertida de ver la expresión del pelinegro.

-Eso…- Empezó pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba la ojiblanca suspiro resignado y tomando a la chica por la muñeca. –Como quieras- Agrego serio mientras la chica iba riéndose.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Otosan- Llamo sonriente la ojiblanca entrando en la casa. –Hanabi?!- Dijo viendo que nadie contestaba.

-Konichiwa- Saludo una mujer de largo cabello azulado como ella. –Hinata ya llegaste- Dijo la mujer mientras la ojiblanca sonreía.

-Okasan- Dijo y abrazo a la mujer. –Ya volviste! Okasan me permitirías salir?- Dijo viendo la mueca de confusión que hizo su madre.

-Donde hija? Y a que?- Pregunto siguiendo a su hija al piso superior.

-Es que debo terminar una canción, para el festival del instituto- Empezó buscando en su closet un pequeño bolso. –Y pues debo practicar, unas compañeras del coro estarán conmigo, luego me voy a casa de alguna a dormir si?- Dijo parándose frente a su madre con el bolso ya hecho.

-Llevas todo?- Pregunto sonriendo dulcemente mientras la chica soltaba un gritito de alegría. –Solo porque Hiashi no está- Le guiño el ojo en señal de que era un secreto y la ojiblanca asintió y se cambio el uniforme.

-Arigatou okasan- Dijo alegre mientras salía de su casa con un vestido color lila, estaba entallado en la cintura con un lazo al frente ajustando nada mas sus senos dejando todo lo demás en caída lisa.

-Te habías tardado- Murmuro el pelinegro que estaba apoyado en una pared, lejos del campo de visibilidad de la casa de la chica. –Que te dijeron?-

-Nani mo, mi okasan era la que estaba, le dije que debía terminar un canción- Agrego serena mientras el pelinegro le quitaba el bolso. –Nos vamos?-

-Hai- Respondió el pelinegro suspirando ante la tierna sonrisa de la chica. "Definitivamente ella me hace hacer cosas irreales" Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo aquella tranquilidad que lo invadía solo cuando estaba con ella.

--

Etto… Ojala en serio les haya gustado y pues lamento si no fue así… No tenía mucha imaginación para este capi… Se aceptan criticas pero…. No muy fuertes, soy sensible… nn Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews! Me alegran el día…

**Moony-uchiha**

**Dagorfly**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**ILoveHinataCouples: **Tus preguntas tendrán respuestas en capítulos posteriores! No te desesperes nn

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**Raharu**

**VanR**

**hinatauchiha20**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparativos para el Festival

**Konichiwa! Bueno me robo algunos minutitos de mi trabajo para dejarles el octavo capi de esta linda serie… Note que varias chicas se preguntaban quienes eran los alumnos que andaban en los casilleros… Son extras… Solo quiero poner algo de sensualidad extra… Sabes? Para demostrar que si tienen mucho sexo en ese instituto! Jajaja! Bueno chicas Masashi es el único y verdadero dueño de Naruto y compañía! T-T Que disfruten el capi!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. VIII. Preparativos para el Festival. **

La semana paso volando y habían suspendido las clases para que los alumnos pudieran terminar de organizarse, todo el instituto era un desastre y más de una chica estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Tienes suerte- Se quejo la rubia de coletas llegando hasta la ojiblanca que acababa de salir del salón de música. –No estas tan preocupada como nosotras-

-Temari-chan no deberías preocuparte tanto- Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a la rubia. –Tus hermanos vendrán cierto?-

-Hai, Gaara-kun y Kankuro-kun vendrán, por eso es que estoy más preocupada- Dijo mientras llegaban hasta un dojo. –No puedo creer todo lo que debo hacer- Lloriqueo mientras la ojiblanca sonreía.

-Donde está el equipo?- Pregunto tomando unas cuantas cajas junto a la rubia.

-Están en el lugar que nos corresponde, no puedo entender porque deben participar los club individualmente y además con la clase- Dijo mientras caminaban por los patios.

-Supongo no es muy justo para las que son capitanas- Sonrió mientras la rubia solo suspiraba resignada, caminaron un rato mas mientras intentaban esquivar sin que se les cayera nada a todas las demás personas que como la rubia estaba bastante agitada.

-Ohayo Hina-chan- Saludo una castaña de cabello corto tomando las cajas que traía la ojiblanca. –Veo que tu club no tiene tanto ajetreo-

-Matsuri-chan no lo digas tan duro que sino TenTen-senpai se molestara conmigo por estar aquí en lugar de estar ensayando- Dijo algo nerviosa girándose para ver donde andaba la castaña de los moños.

-Bueno por lo menos, no nos toco hacer un baile individual, sino estaríamos mas nerviosas- Dijo la rubia colocando las cajas en el piso. –Umiko-chan donde esta?-

-Etto… Ella está ayudando en lo del salón, como club no tendremos puesto, demo una actuación individual es algo que nos aterroriza un poco- Dijo mientras se acomodaba unos mechones que habían pasado a estar sobre su pecho.

-Neji-senpai volvió mejor preparado que nunca, no han perdido un encuentro en lo que va de su regreso- Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca asentía.

-Hai, supongo este intercambio le sirvió de mucho, además que está más tranquilo con Ten Ten-senpai- Dijo viendo como la rubia de coleta alta parecía buscar algo.

-Parece ser que nos necesitan o algo?- Dijo la rubia de coletas mientras se fijaba también en la presencia de Ino a lo lejos.

-No creo, Sakura-chan y ella lo tenían todo planificado, supongo que los puestos por clase son más complejos que los de los club- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras las otras dos reían ante tal comentario.

-Bueno, Azuki-chan estará aquí en unos segundos, debo ir a ver mi propio curso, ojala tuviera chicas como esa que se encargan de todo- Se lamento la castaña mientras se alejaba.

-Ojala no nos encuentre- Murmuro la rubia mientras la ojiblanca sonreía ligeramente dándose la vuelta para que no pudieran reconocerla. –Ayúdame con esto- Dijo pasándole unas faldas en red con diminutos cascabeles.

-Eso del baile, me sorprende un poco, como no te da pena hacerlo delante de todos?- Dijo la ojiblanca sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, por el club de baile fue que mis padres decidieron cambiarme a este instituto- Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como una pequeña de largo cabello rojizo llegaba hasta ellas.

-Gomen Temari-senpai, me retuvieron en el salón- Se disculpo la chica mientras la rubia solo sonreía.

-No te disculpes todos estamos así- Dijo sin notar como la otra rubia caminaba rápidamente hasta ellas.

-Temari-chan, Hina-chan las necesitamos en el salón, casi todos están fuera por sus clubes- Dijo nerviosa mientras la ojiblanca asentía y caminaba con la rubia.

-Ino-chan iré en cuanto termine aquí- Dijo la rubia mientras la otra asentía y tomaba a la ojiblanca de la muñeca y casi corría hasta el interior del instituto.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Esto me volverá loco- Se quejo el rubio despeinándose un poco el cabello mientras el pelinegro sonreía ante su actitud. –Sasuke-teme porque tan feliz??- Pregunto notando la sonrisa del pelinegro.

-Nani mo- Dijo volviendo a su seriedad característica. –De saber que nos tendrían de esclavos me habría unido a algún club- Dijo mientras el rubio sonreía.

-Igual nos tendrían de esclavos y doble- Dijo el rubio tomando con ayuda del pelinegro otro de los bancos para colocarlos dentro del salón. –Etto… Sasuke-teme todavía no has perdonado a Sakura-chan?-

-Hmp- Gruño haciendo que el rubio girara su cabeza algo incomodo. –No creo que esta vez vuelva con ella- Agrego sorprendiendo a el rubio.

-Gomen- Se disculpo el rubio bajando la cabeza. –Fue mi culpa y yo… Yo debí… No debí…- No sabía que decir, el pelinegro sintió pena por lo que el rubio estaba pensando.

-Iie, al final se que tu no hubieras cedido de no ser por las constantes insinuaciones de Sakura, la conozco se como actúa en esos casos, demo la golpiza si te la merecías, por Hinata- Dijo mientras el rubio colocaba el banco en el suelo y se acariciaba el brazo donde se podía distinguir una venda.

-Ni que lo digas, me habría matado si hubiese podido- Se quejo el rubio saliendo del salón junto al pelinegro. –Por eso debo darte las gracias otra vez- Dijo sonriendo mientras el pelinegro volvía a negar.

**Flash Back. **

_-Te dije que me las cobrarías- Dijo roncamente el castaño terminando de golpear en el abdomen al rubio que no pudo más que agarrarse en un acto reflejo intentando recuperar el aire. _

_-Neji onegai- Sonó la voz de la castaña. –Déjalo ya- _

_-Iie, fue una promesa, y yo no falto a mis promesas- Dijo volviendo a clavar otro golpe en el brazo del chico, fue tan duro que la piel del rubio casi instantáneamente tomo un tono rojizo. _

_-Te descubrirán si lo golpeas en la cara- Grito la castaña viendo como el castaño golpeaba la boca del rubio y este empezó a sangrar. _

_-Neji ya basta- Intervino la voz del pelinegro. –Ha tenido suficiente- Dijo viendo como el rubio no intentaba defenderse y solo clavaba su mirada en el suelo. _

_-Uchiha no te metas- Dijo molesto el castaño mientras la castaña caminaba hasta el rubio intentando ver que no tuviera ninguna lesión realmente grave. _

_-Creo que saber que tu prima no volverá a estar con él es suficiente castigo no crees?- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como aquellas palabras parecían atravesar al rubio, más que cualquier golpe recibido por el castaño. _

_- A pesar de eso debía hacerlo- Dijo girándose hacia la castaña que ayudaba al rubio a ponerse de pie._

_-Neji-kun es suficiente, no sabrán que fuiste tú- Dijo fríamente mientras colocaba al rubio apoyado en el hombro del pelinegro. –Tienes practica y hay que limpiar tus manos- Dijo viendo los nudillos sangrantes del chico. _

_-Solo por esta vez, te salvaste- Dijo intimidante el castaño mientras se alejaba junto a la castaña que revisaba algo preocupada los nudillos del chico. _

_-No debiste detenerlo- Murmuro el rubio mientras el pelinegro lo llevaba a la enfermería del instituto. _

_-Si quieres morir hazlo, demo en otro sitio donde yo no me entere- Dijo molesto sorprendiendo al rubio. –Creo que mas castigo tienes con saber que Hinata no quiere saber nada de ti, por lo menos no románticamente hablando- _

_-Por eso debiste dejarlo seguir- Dijo clavando nuevamente su mirada en el suelo. –Arg- Gruño mientras el pelinegro bajaba el brazo del rubio y tocaba la puerta de la enfermería. _

_-Por lo menos no te fracturo nada, sería muy triste que te perdieras el festival- Se burlo y una mujer los hizo pasar mientras empezaba a revisar al rubio. _

_-Arigatou- Murmuro el rubio viendo como el pelinegro se disponía a salir del lugar. _

_-Hmp- Gruño y cerró la puerta de la enfermería. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Que mas debíamos llevar?- Dijo el rubio dudoso trayendo al pelinegro a la realidad. –Sasuke-teme ayúdame, no sé qué fue lo que nos dijo Ino-chan que debíamos llevar-

-Volvamos a preguntarle- Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras entraba al instituto siendo seguido por el rubio.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto- Llamo la rubia alegre desde la entrada del salón. –Que bueno que vuelven-

-Ino-chan que mas debíamos traer?- Pregunto dudoso el rubio mientras la rubia soltaba un suspiro de resignación. –Gomen…-

-Ino-chan así está bien?- Pregunto tímidamente la ojiblanca mostrando un pequeño adorno que había hecho ella misma.

-Sugoi Hina-chan, sabía que eras buena en esto de las manualidades- Dijo la rubia respirando tranquila, el rubio se incomodo y la ojiblanca se sonrojo.

-Etto…- Empezó Naruto, pero el pelinegro gruño haciendo respirar tranquila a la ojiblanca. –Que mas debo hacer?- Completo mientras la rubia pensaba.

-Bueno Naruto ve a ayudar a Sakura con los anuncios, Sasuke-kun ayuda a Hina-chan a colocar eso en las paredes- Dijo mientras ambos chicos asentían, el rubio salió del lugar agradeciendo la distancia.

-Ino-chan creo que deberías hacerlo tu- Dijo tímidamente la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro sonreía de lado.

-Tonterías debo buscar a los demás, sino no estaremos listos a tiempo- Dijo la rubia saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta.

-Ohayo- Saludo el pelinegro mientras la ojiblanca le regalaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun- Dijo dándole el pequeño arreglo floral, unido con unas cintas lilas, las flores eran de unos tonos pasteles que armonizaban con todo el lugar, que empezaba a verse como un pequeño restaurant.

-Tú debes ubicarlos- Dijo señalando una escalera, vio como la ojiblanca se agito un poco pero asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta la escalera, Hinata suspiro y lentamente subió los escalones mientras el pelinegro le pasaba el arreglo.

-Sasuke-kun, debemos ensayar una vez más la canción- Agrego la ojiblanca mientras terminaba de colocar el adorno y bajaba lentamente intentando no tropezarse, tomo las puntas de cinta que estaban hasta la mitad de la pared y empezó a darle vueltas para que adquirieran la forma de pequeños rizos.

-Tú eres la que se ha dedicado a ayudar a todos los clubes- Dijo molesto viendo como la ojiblanca volvía a tomar algunas flores y empezaba de cuenta nueva un arreglo desde cero. –Son flores de verdad?- Interrogo viendo como la ojiblanca reía por lo debajo.

-Iie, no durarían tanto tiempo- Dijo entre risas mientras el pelinegro gruñía. –Etto… Como se encuentra Naruto-kun?- Interrogo todavía arreglando las flores intentando que quedaran de la misma forma que las primeras.

-Mejor- Respondió algo irritado por la mención del rubio. –Deberías preguntarle tú-

-Iie, Neji-niisan podría matarlo- Dijo sonriente mientras le pasaba al pelinegro el arreglo terminado y empezaba a hacer otro. –Además, el debe estar bien… Con Sakura-chan- Dijo algo melancólica cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro.

-Sakura jura que no ha vuelto a estar con el dobe- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca se tensaba un poco. –Demo de igual manera no pienso volver con ella-

-Y supongo todas las chicas con las que has estado te buscan aun mas insistentemente- Dijo divertida pasándole otro arreglo. –Con cuantas has estado en lo que va de semana?-

-Ninguna, te dije que dejaría eso atrás- Dijo girando su cara en otra dirección haciendo reír a la ojiblanca, esta se puso de pie y tomo al pelinegro de la muñeca. –Hinata..?-

-Debemos terminar esto- Agrego mirando como el pelinegro la miraba al principio confuso y luego molesto. –Que pensabas?-

-Hmp- Gruño; caminaron hasta donde se hallaba la escalera, Sasuke le entrego los arreglos a la ojiblanca y tomo la escalera para llevarla al punto donde la rubia había dicho que quería cada uno de esos arreglos.

-Ino-chan me dice que Sakura-chan sigue muy deprimida- Comento mientras se apoyaba en la pared para colocar el segundo arreglo, su falda se subió un poco dejándole al pelinegro disfrutar de ver la ropa interior de la ojiblanca sin que esta se diera cuenta de lo que su posición estaba provocando en el chico.

-Hmp- Gruño como respuesta mientras veía como la ojiblanca se bajaba, se sacudió un poco las manos y volvió a tomar los arreglos mientras el pelinegro volvía a mover la escalera.

-En serio nunca quisiste a Sakura-chan?- Se aventuro a decir la ojiblanca mientras caminaban hasta el otro punto. –Digo, estuviste con ella dos años-

-Cuando termine con ella la primera vez, fue porque intentaba coquetear con mi aniki, el me lo dijo y como yo sabía cómo era ella no lo dude, la termine, no podía estar con alguien que me hiciera pasar tal vergüenza- Dijo colocando la escalera en el nuevo punto pero ligeramente más alejada de la pared para que la ojiblanca volviera a apoyarse o aun mas que la vez pasada.

-Ya veo, ósea que si la quieres? Sino no hubieses vuelto con ella- Dijo sonriendo mientras notaba la nueva dificultad de colocar aquel arreglo en ese punto. –Que extraño- Murmuro apoyándose nuevamente en la pared dejando más expuestas sus bragas, el pelinegro se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Zorra!!- Se escucho desde la puerta del salón, haciendo que la ojiblanca se tambaleara en la escalera y casi cayera de no ser porque el pelinegro la recibe en sus brazos, ambos se giraron y vieron a la pelirrosa en la puerta.

-Sakura- Intervino la rubia viendo con sorpresa la escena que tenia ante ella, al igual que el resto de alumnos que se encontraban en el salón. –Veo que asustaste a Hina-chan- Dijo notando la escalera en el suelo y el arreglo a medio poner.

-Es una zorra!- Volvió a decir notando que el pelinegro no la colocaba en el suelo. –Sasuke-kun como…-

-Sakura onegai- Dijo el pelinegro mientras la ojiblanca se sujetaba un poco mejor de su cuello intentando esconder su sonrojo por seguir en brazos del pelinegro. –No empieces- Concluyo.

-Etto, Sasuke-kun mejor me bajas- Murmuro la ojiblanca mientras el pelinegro gruñía y la colocaba en el suelo suavemente. –Creo que mejor termino aquí…- Dijo girándose y empezando a recoger el desastre que aquel susto le había causado.

-Déjame te ayudo- Dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro caminaba hacia la pelirrosa que todavía sostenía algunas cajas.

-Sakura cuando dejaras de ser tan ruidosa- Le dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos.

-Demo… Sasuke-kun es una zorra es que acaso no lo ves?- Dijo todavía irritada mirando de reojo como la ojiblanca decía algo y salía del salón.

-Sakura tu y yo terminamos, TER-MI-NA-MOS- Dijo intentando controlar su molestia el pelinegro. –Esta vez no volveremos, sigue con tu vida y déjame a mí en paz- Dijo y salió del salón molesto.

-Sakura deberías dejar de hablarle como si fuera tuyo- Dijo la rubia acercándose a la pelirrosa que se había quedado estática. –Estoy empezando a pensar que estas obsesionada- Dijo viendo como los demás alumnos la miraban extrañados.

-Demo… ella se le estaba insinuando- Dijo frustrada colocando en una de las mesas las cajas que cargaba. –Yo lo vi-

-Conoces a Sasuke-kun… Ella no estaba haciendo nada, todos los que estaban aquí lo habrían notado- Dijo señalando al resto de compañeros de ambas que estaban todos en sus labores para arreglar el lugar.

-Ino-chan esto es molesto- Se quejo el rubio llegando junto a las dos chicas, haciendo que la rubia sonriera y tomara los floreros. –Y el teme?- Dudo viendo como la pelirrosa lo miraba de una manera extraña.

-No está, demo podrías ayudarme con algo- Dijo la rubia llevándose al rubio de la mano mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba algo distraída.

"Ella es igual que yo, te lo hare ver Sasuke Uchiha, ya lo veras" Pensó saliendo del salón, para buscar la demás vajilla.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Cerro las ventanas, corrió las persianas intentaba esconderse por unos minutos, la verdad que aquella situación era muy incómoda para ella, la pelirrosa insultándola a cada instante que la encontraba con el pelinegro, odiaba eso, pero no podía reclamar, en el fondo sabía que era verdad, era una zorra.

"Porque debe pasarme esto a mi" Pensó sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas. –El no me quiere, lo sé, demo siempre me hace sentir tan estúpida- Murmuro resbalándose por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

"No quiero necesitarlo, no quiero que me duela su distancia, ni molestarme por el hecho de que este con otras" Pensaba dejando correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

-Sabias que eras predecible?- Murmuro el pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la ojiblanca escucho como la trabo, sintió miedo, pero siempre lo evitaba, evitaba aquel sentimiento.

-Que haces aquí?- Susurro limpiándose algunas lagrimas, subiendo su mirada para encontrarla con los negros ojos del pelinegro, este se agacho y muy suavemente limpio algunas lagrimas que seguían saliendo. –No deberías estar aquí- Agrego todavía viendo fijamente cada gesto del chico que aquella cercanía le permitía.

-No debo estar en ningún lugar, no tengo club recuerdas?- Dijo burlonamente mientras la chica empezaba a tranquilizarse. –Porque lloras esta vez?- Pregunto viendo como los perlados ojos de la Hyuuga se dilataban.

-Es que realmente soy una zorra- Dijo tristemente mientras bajaba sus piernas, sus extremidades no parecían obedecer por lo que sus brazos quedaron apoyados a cada costado de su delgado cuerpo.

-No eres una zorra- Dijo suavemente el pelinegro moviendo algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían la cara de la chica. –No deberías dejar que lo que ella diga te afecte tanto- Continuo tomando las manos de la chica y dándole pequeños besos, sintiendo como la chica empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Sasuke-kun no se que es lo que deseas de mi, demo… Pienso que no nos llevara a nada bueno- Dijo dudosa, separando una de sus manos para acariciar el sedoso cabello del chico. –Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro clavaba sus ojos en ella.

-Realmente no estamos haciendo nada- Dijo llevando una de sus manos a la cara de la chica y empezó a recorrerla muy suavemente. –Solo somos amigos- Dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke…- Dijo con algo de dificultad sintiendo como el dedo índice del chico empezaba a delinear sus labios, esto la estaba excitando, pero no era momento para eso, no podía dejarse vencer por aquel deseo incontrolable de sentir los labios del chico sobre los de ella. –Basta- Susurro aun más bajo, casi inentendible, pero por la sonrisa del pelinegro este la había escuchado.

-No te estoy haciendo nada- Murmuro acercándose un poco más a ella, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y delineaba sus labios la otra empezó a jugar con su largo cabello. –Solo, estoy contigo- Murmuro acercando su cara a la de la chica viendo como aquel acto la sonrojaba.

-Sasuke- Volvió a decir cerrando los ojos, cosa que alegro al pelinegro, este muy suavemente empezó a recorrer la cara de la chica haciendo chocar su aliento con cada parte sensible que encontró en aquel frágil rostro mientras la ojiblanca se agitaba de solo aquel contacto imaginario que estaban teniendo el uno con el otro. El pelinegro quería probar nuevamente los labios de la chica por lo que bajo su cabeza para tomar aquel beso que segundos antes la ojiblanca le había cedido.

-Con cuidado- Gimió una muchacha entrando de golpe al salón besándose con un chico, sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca y al pelinegro.

-Hmp- Gruño el pelinegro poniéndose de pie mientras la pareja recién llegada se sorprendía y se separaba de golpe. –Hinata debemos volver- Dijo mientras la ojiblanca asentía y se ponía de pie de golpe con la mirada clavada en el suelo salió a toda prisa sujetándose de la camisa del pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo la ojiblanca todavía sorprendida. –Siempre es así?- Pregunto girándose un poco para ver el salón que habían dejado atrás.

-Es algo que casi nadie ve, demo como a ti te gusta estar en lugares solos, pues posiblemente te pase mucho- Se burlo el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca que estaba haciendo un puchero en ese preciso momento.

-No pueden controlarse un poco, están en un instituto- Dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera.

-Eso es lo más divertido- Murmuro girándose para quedar frente a la ojiblanca, la cual lo miro asustada, tenía el corazón nuevamente en la garganta. –Ves? Lo divertido de poder ser descubiertos- Se burlo y siguió caminando mientras escuchaba a la ojiblanca gruñir por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eres un baka sabias?- Dijo mientras corría un poco para caminar junto al pelinegro.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-No sé porque te molestas tanto- Decía la rubia terminando de acomodar los platos junto a la pelirrosa. –El ya no es tu novio-

-Lo sé, demo me molesta mas pensar que saldrá con ella- Dijo la pelirrosa mordiéndose el labio. –Ella no es suficiente para él-

-Y Sasuke-kun que merece? A alguien como tu?- Dijo la rubia casi burlándose de la situación. –En realidad creo que es Hina-chan la que es mucho para él, sabes lo que es llegar a nuestra edad y ser virgen! Eso sí que es digno de admirar-

-Por Kami, de eso no estamos seguras, solo se lo dijo a Naruto no podemos confiar en eso- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo de reojo al rubio. –Tal vez quería engañarlo y ya-

-Sakura-chan sabes bien que si ella se hubiese acostado con Naruto no habría podido fingir eso, así que no tenia ciencia que le dijera mentiras a él- Dijo la rubia viendo cómo salía del salón el rubio. –Como es?-

-Como es que? No puedo creer que la defiendas, kuso- Dijo la pelirrosa sin entender la pregunta, por lo cual la rubia le pego en la nuca. –Oe que te pasa?-

-Como es Naruto- Murmuro viendo la cara de sorpresa de la pelirrosa que luego amplio su sonrisa. –Tengo curiosidad, por saber-

-Acuéstate con él y lo sabrás- Dijo viendo como la rubia se colocaba las manos en la cadera en señal de inconformidad con la respuesta. –Bueno, bueno no te molestes… Es bueno-

-Bueno bueno o… Bueno normal?- Interrogo viendo como la pelirrosa se sonrojaba y bajaba un poco la cabeza. –Sakura dime… Siempre compartimos eso- Dijo sonriendo mientras la pelirrosa tomaba aire.

-Bueno bueno, o mejor si se puede, claro no como Sasuke, demo podría haberme acostumbrado a eso- Dijo viendo como la rubia abría desmesuradamente los ojos. –Y es muy grande- Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara sintiendo como ardía al recordar su intimidad con el rubio.

-Ya veo, entonces si valió la pena perder a Sasuke-kun, bueno el sexo es muy importante para ti- Se burlo la rubia y fue a botar las cajas. –No te preocupes-

-Ino-chan urusei- Dijo la pelirrosa algo sobresaltada mientras notaba como el pelinegro y la ojiblanca entraban al salón de lo más tranquilos y hablando. –No puedo creer que hable tanto con ella- Dijo volviendo a su molestia principal.

-Nani?!- Dijo la rubia subiendo su mirada. –Ah, Sasuke-kun, bueno es que tal vez si cambio y necesita una chica así de tierna como lo es Hina-chan- Dijo la rubia sonriendo viendo como la pelirrosa se irritaba mas.

-No estás ayudando nada sabias?- Dijo molesto dispuesta a caminar hacia la pareja.

-Sakura onegai, no empieces, si quieres estar con él, sedúcelo como la primera vez y ya- Dijo deteniendo así a la pelirrosa. –Es lo mejor-

-Tal vez tienes razón- Murmuro y siguió en sus cosas. "Tiene razón, porque ocuparme en ella si puedo golpear la debilidad de mi querido Sasuke" Pensó sonriendo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Crees que Ino-chan se haya molestado por haber dejado todo a medio hacer?- Dijo nerviosa la ojiblanca mientras el pelinegro volvía a su serena expresión y negaba.

-No creo que diga nada, sabe lo loca que se pone Sakura- Dijo molesto viendo como la rubia caminaba hacia ellos.

-Hina-chan ya te sientes mejor?- Dijo la rubia algo preocupada mirando de reojo al pelinegro. –No te hizo nada?- Agrego en un susurro sonrojando a la ojiblanca.

-I..iie- Tartamudeo negando frenéticamente con los brazos y la cabeza mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Me parece bien- Dijo sonriendo ante la actitud de la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro sonrió ante la inocente reacción de su compañera. –Ne Sasuke-kun podrías venir conmigo un segundo?-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y se aparto unos cuantos pasos de la ojiblanca; Hinata en su lugar intentaba recuperar el aire y su calmada postura. –Que pasa?-

-No deberías meterte con Hina-chan, ella no es para ti- Dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos mirando inquisitoriamente a la chica. –Es demasiado dulce para ti-

-Que te importa?- Dijo molesto sin girarse hacia la ojiblanca. –Sakura te dijo que hicieras esto no?-

-Iie, más bien ella está pensando en cómo hacer para volver a estar contigo- Dijo la rubia seriamente clavando sus ojos azules en los negros del chico.

-Ya veo, traicionando a Sakura, no sería la primera vez- Dijo divertido viendo como la rubia se sonrojaba.

-Eso es pasado, Sasuke-kun… No quiero que lastimes a Hina-chan, es muy buena y tu…- Suspiro. –Tú eres muy débil ante una chica linda-

-Quien dijo que seguiría haciendo eso?- Dijo girándose para ver como la ojiblanca estaba sentada tranquilamente terminando algunos adornos del salón.

-Sasuke-kun onegai!- Dijo incrédula. –Tú eres lo que eres, debes entender eso y Hina-chan no merece eso-

-Mejor no vuelvas a opinar con respecto a esto y solo se espectadora- Dijo irritado el pelinegro caminando hacia la ojiblanca.

-Solo es un consejo, si realmente te importa no deberías querer lastimarla- Dijo casi gritando girándose y caminando hacia la pelirrosa.

"Tal vez tengas razón, demo ella es mía" Pensó parándose frente a la chica que se sonrojo y le sonrió tiernamente mientras le permitía sentarse junto a ella.

-Sasuke-kun quisieras ayudarme con esto?- Dijo la ojiblanca pasándole pegamento y mostrándole una hoja con una letra bastante linda, y unos pequeños adornos pegados y dibujados a mano. –Me cuesta ponerlos en su lugar- Agrego haciendo que el chico notara que los dedos de la chica estaban llenos de pegamento.

-Ya veo la razón- Dijo y se puso de pie, salió del salón dejando a una ojiblanca sorprendida, ella se quedo viendo la dirección en la que él se había marchado y lo vio entrar a los pocos segundos.

-Donde fuiste…- Se corto al ver que el chico tomaba una de sus manos y con suavidad limpiaba el pegamento con un pañuelo húmedo. –Arigatou- Murmuro sonrojada viendo como el chico sonreía.

-Sueles ser tan distraída con estas cosas cierto?- Pregunto burlón volviendo a sentarse junto a la chica y empezando a ayudarla con los menús del lugar.

-Sasuke-kun, eres siempre muy bueno conmigo- Dijo sin mirarlo pero con nerviosismo en el tono de voz a lo cual el pelinegro gruño y sonrió al ver que su respuesta había sobresaltado a la ojiblanca que siguió con su trabajo en silencio.

"Ino creo que esta vez si te equivocas" Pensó divertido sin quitar sus ojos del trabajo que estaba realizando la delicada chica junto a él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ojala les haya gustado, Lamento no poner respuestas en esta actualización, pero… Si leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews… Nada cuesta dejar uno… Recuerden… Me alegra saber que no me abandonaste (Uchiha Shio…) Se les quiere a todas las chicas, no mata dejar un reviews y además alimentan mi inspiración para los capis futuros! Matta ne chicas.

P.D: No toda la historia tendrá lemon…. Habrá y en cantidad pero tenemos que hacer que estos dos se quieran por lo que son y no por lo bien que lo hacen…. Jajaja solo una aclaración que leí en uno de los reviews!! Ahora si me despido… non


	9. Chapter 9 El Festival del Instituto

**Ohayo! Tiempo sin actualizar cierto?? Bueno igual volví jajaja! Me agrado leer sus reviews! Espero siga siendo de su agrado el fic! Pues realmente no se qué enfoque le estoy dando! Pero bueno… Ya casi casi llegamos a la parte importante… jajaja… Así que a leer se ha dicho… Naruto y demás son de Masashi no lo olviden nunca! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. IX. El Festival del Instituto. **

-Hina-chan date prisa- Dijo agitada una castaña bajando casi corriendo las escaleras de aquella casa. –No puedo creer que hayas escogido este día para quedarte dormida-

-Gomenasai- Se disculpó la ojiblanca todavía con el cabello empapado porque recién había salido del baño. –Estuve muy nerviosa antes de lograr dormirme-

-Ten Ten-senpai nos regañara- Dijo asustada la castaña llegando hasta la cocina. –Ya nos vamos- Dijo la castaña a modo de despedida viendo como la castaña más joven y la mujer de cabello negro sonreía.

-Okasan, espero verte más tarde en el festival- Dijo entrecortadamente la ojiblanca llegando frente a su hermana menor y a su madre. –Esta…-

-Tómalo, esta sobre la mesa de la sala, ayer lo tenía listo demo, preferí dejártelo ahí- Completo la madre regalándole una sonrisa a su hija que corrió a la sala y tomo el paquete. –Matta ne Hina-chan-

-Sayo Okasan- Gritó la ojiblanca al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la casa y corría hacia donde estaba la castaña esperándola. –Oh rayos, es muy tarde- Se quejo la chica corriendo junto a la castaña.

-Debí saber que esto pasaría, por Kami, además de Ten Ten-senpai Ino-chan también estará muy disgustada con nosotras- Lloriqueo la castaña cruzando una esquina.

-No podía ser peor- Dijo la ojiblanca suspirando mientras a lo lejos distinguió el instituto, a decir verdad se veía mucha gente en la entrada. –Estamos muertas- Murmuro mientras se giraba hacia la castaña que estaba lloriqueando en silencio, se sintió peor, por su culpa Umiko-chan había llegado tarde.

-Bueno por lo menos moriremos juntas- Dijo la castaña intentando sonreír mientras la ojiblanca la miraba entre sorprendida y aliviada por aquella respuesta. –Oe…-

-Na…- La ojiblanca no pudo terminar de hablar, había chocado de lleno con uno de los visitantes, había caído al suelo y la castaña ya empezaba a recoger sus cosas apurada. –Gomenasai- Se disculpo y siguió a la castaña sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

"Que linda chica, definitivamente debo saber quien es" Pensó el extraño, era un chico bastante alto, tenía un porte de deportista, su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos de un extraño tono violeta que brillaban con decisión, en su labio tenía un piercing, labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa bastante enigmática.

-Oe, Taro-kun encontraste algo que te llamo la atención?- Pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos azules llegando hasta el chico. –Ino-chan está molesta, al parecer le faltan algunos compañeros-

-Debo agradecerte que me hayas traído, pensé que me aburriría en el festival del instituto de la pequeña Ino- Se burlo el castaño viendo como el pelirrojo se cruzaba de brazos. –Donde está por cierto?-

-Terminando de organizar a sus compañeros- Dijo el pelirrojo entrando al jardín principal del instituto. –Veamos que hacemos hasta que estén listos-

-Supongo que eso es lo que nos quedo no? Kenta-kun creo que debemos comer algo- Dijo el castaño mientras el pelirrojo asentía y empezaban a caminar entre los cientos de puestos que se alzaban ante ellos.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hina-chan Umiko-chan porque tardaron tanto?- Dijo la rubia casi tumbando a todos a su paso. –Pensé que nunca llegarían-

-Sumimasen- Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban ante la rubia. –Me quede dormida y Umiko-chan fue por mi- Agrego la ojiblanca mientras veía como sus compañeros ya estaban vestidos.

-No importa, vayan a cambiarse, rápido- Dijo suspirando mientras les lanzaba los uniformes que usarían.

-No nos fue tan mal- Dijo aliviada la castaña mientras empezaba a quitarse el uniforme en uno de los cuartos frente a su salón. –Demo… Uchiha-kun tiene algo que ver con tu trasnocho?- Agrego dudosa viendo como la ojiblanca dejaba caer su falda de golpe y se sonrojaba.

-Iie, porque la pregunta?- Dijo intentando parecer tranquila mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

-No lo sé, es que como ahora se la pasan juntos me parece que sería algo normal- Concluyo indicándole a la ojiblanca que le subiera el cierre de su vestido.

-Dices cosas tan irreales- Dijo nerviosa todavía viendo el uniforme. –Hay que usarlos tan cortos?- Dijo sonrojada viendo como su amiga sonreía.

-Nunca cambiaras, termina de vestirte onegai- Dijo mientras ambas chicas escuchaban mucho ruido en la entrada de su salón y luego un sonoro golpe, escucharon silencio y volvieron a sus labores; la castaña recogía su uniforme mientras la ojiblanca miraba recelosa el diminuto vestido que era el uniforme de su restaurant.

_-Cámbiate aquí- _Se escucho una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta segundos antes que esta se abriera y revelara a una ojiblanca en ropa interior frente a nada más y nada menos que el rubio y el pelinegro, los cuales se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- Gritó la ojiblanca golpeando la cara del pelinegro al momento de cerrar la puerta. –La dejaste abierta!!- Grito colocándose el vestido rápido mirando a la castaña que aguantaba la risa a duras penas.

-Gomen gomen- Se disculpo subiendo el cierre del vestido y agachándose a recoger las cosas de la ojiblanca. –Demo… Tu entraste después de mi- Agrego haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara por su reacción.

Abrieron la puerta, y encontraron al rubio agachado junto al pelinegro que intentaba controlar el flujo de sangre por el golpe de la puerta, la ojiblanca se sintió culpable y se agacho junto al pelinegro.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun- Murmuro tomando su pañuelo lila y colocándolo con cuidado en la nariz del chico que le permitió el contacto, cosa que no había dejado hacer al rubio en el tiempo que llevaban ahí fuera.

-Debes tener más cuidado- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como el rubio se ponía de pie y controlaba su risa a duras penas al igual que la castaña, noto que podía verle la ropa interior a la compañera de la ojiblanca. –Hmp- Gruño girándose para comprobar que la ojiblanca llevaba el mismo traje.

-Hina-chan iré a guardar nuestras cosas, te dejo con tu pequeño accidente- Dijo entre risas caminando hasta el interior del salón, dejando al trió en un incomodo momento, más que todo para la chica que para los dos hombres.

-Ne Sasuke Ino-chan se molestara mas si sigues sin cambiarte- Dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca que se ponía de pie ayudando al pelinegro que gruño y sosteniendo el pañuelo en su nariz se metió en la habitación que antes había servido como vestuario para las dos chicas.

-Como sigues Naruto-kun?- Murmuro la ojiblanca luego de algunos segundos en incomodo silencio.

-Mejor- Murmuro el rubio sorprendido girándose para mirar a la ojiblanca, se sorprendió de verla nerviosa frente a él, sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, se giro hasta quedar frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros sintiendo como la chica se sobresaltaba pero no rompía el contacto. –Hina-chan yo…-

-Naruto-kun, ya lo olvide- Dijo firmemente tomando entre sus manos las manos del rubio para romper el contacto suavemente. –Me disculpo por el comportamiento tan salvaje de mi nii-san- Dijo inclinándose ante el rubio al momento que el pelinegro salía del lugar.

-Hmp- Gruño el pelinegro al ver aquella escena. –Hinata- Llamo haciendo que la ojiblanca saltara y volviera a erguirse, esta se movió rápidamente hacia él, revisando nuevamente su nariz.

-Oh Sasuke-kun no era mi intención, ven vamos a que te revisen- Dijo la ojiblanca tomando la muñeca del chico, el pelinegro miro de reojo al rubio que se había quedado de pie mirando sorprendido aquella escena.

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo la rubia segundos después encontrando solo al rubio de pie, mirando a una dirección paralela a ella. –Naruto? Donde fue Sasuke-kun?-

-Etto…- El rubio volvió de golpe a la realidad y noto como la rubia lo miraba extrañada. –Hina-chan lo golpeo con una puerta- Dijo viendo como los ojos de la rubia se abrían desmesuradamente.

-Nani?!- Grito incrédula saliendo del salón para pararse junto al rubio y a lo lejos logro distinguir las dos figuras de sus compañeros. –Que le hizo Sasuke-kun?-

-Solo fue un accidente- Dijo el rubio sonriendo notando como la castaña veía disimuladamente por la puerta, todavía sonriendo. –No es así Umiko-chan?- Pregunto sobresaltando a la chica.

-Ha-hai- Tartamudeo debido a la sorpresa y entro casi corriendo al salón.

-No deberías asustar así a tus demás compañeras, ven que mientras vuelven tu tendrás doble trabajo- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de sufrimiento que hacia el rubio.

-Nani?! Porque?- Grito indignado entrando al salón detrás de la rubia que iba sonriente. –No eres justa Ino-chan- Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras la rubia le daba algunas bandejas.

-Ve a buscar los postres- Dijo señalando la puerta. –Umiko-chan ve con el onegai, no quiero que se coma nada- Dijo viendo como la castaña colocaba su bandeja en la barra y asentía saliendo detrás del rubio.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaban por los desiertos pasillos del instituto, ella iba con la cabeza baja y el sostenía todavía el pequeño pañuelo de un tono ahora carmesí, veía de reojo a la ojiblanca, iba apretando la falda entre sus puños, algo le estaba molestando y él lo sabía.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto fríamente al ver pasar a algunos alumnos de otros salones junto a ellos.

-Sumimasen, no debí cerrar así la puerta- Dijo sin subir su mirada, se sentía muy avergonzada, sentía que estaba molesto con ella. "Además que no te veías muy contento porque estaba con Naruto-kun" Pensó todavía moviendo sus manos con dificultad apretando mas y mas su falda.

-No debes pedir disculpas, te estabas cambiando- Agrego deteniéndose frente al baño, entro sin decir nada y dejo a la ojiblanca sintiéndose aun mas avergonzada de estar ahí, frente al baño de chicos esperando al más mujeriego de todo el instituto.

"Siento que soy una estúpida" Pensó dando la espalda a la puerta, suspiro sintiendo una suave brisa entrar por el gran ventanal que tenia frente a ella, camino distraídamente hasta el.

-Kawai!- Se sorprendió al ver como se veían los jardines desde ahí, aquello le parecía muy lindo, los arboles de cerezo florecidos, dejando caer sus pétalos mientras muchas personas caminaban por los diferentes puestos que habían puestos algunos clubes y los salones. –Supongo todos estarán para cuando cante- Murmuro sintiendo nuevamente ansiedad.

-Hinata- Murmuro el pelinegro a su oído haciendo que la chica brincara del susto, haciéndolo reír, le mostro que ya no sangraba y se guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

-Sasuke-kun yo puedo lavarlo- Dijo la chica una vez recuperada del susto. –Todavía es mi culpa que te hayas lastimado- Dijo avergonzándose otra vez.

-Ya te dije que no importaba, te estabas cambiando- Dijo algo molesto tomando a la ojiblanca de las muñecas y acercándose mucho a ella. –Déjame verte bien con este disfraz- Susurro, golpeando el cuello de la ojiblanca con su aliento sintiendo como ante esto ella tembló.

-Hai- Respondió con dificultad, el pelinegro la libero y se alejo unos pasos para admirar el pequeño vestido rosa que llevaba, el vestido era entallado dejando ver a la perfección la delgada silueta de la chica y su gran busto, tenía un cinturón grueso dorado en las caderas y unas botas rosadas hasta las rodillas, su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto con un pequeño lazo al costado, el vestido no tenia mangas, sus brazos tenían una especie de guantes que no cubrían sus manos, eran desde su muñeca hasta unos cinco dedos sobre el codo eran algo anchos y tenía una gargantilla del mismo tono con pequeñas piedras brillantes, resaltando su pálido color.

-Te ves muy bien, demo…- Dijo por fin el pelinegro acercándose seriamente a la chica que se sonrojo al verlo de aquella manera. –No me gusta que vean lo que es mío- Dijo agarrando por debajo de la falda uno de los glúteos de la chica que se sobresalto ante aquel descarado contacto.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro intentando separar al pelinegro que parecía estarla abrazando. –Deja de tocarme así, alguien podría vernos- Dijo sintiendo como el pelinegro se apretaba mas contra ella.

-Eso es lo que deseo- Susurro y se separo. –Nadie más que yo tiene derecho sobre ti- Dijo serio confundiendo a la ojiblanca que se separo del ventanal y se adelanto unos cuantos pasos intentando descubrir que era lo que estaba intentando decirle el pelinegro.

-Que significa eso?- Pregunto clavando sus ojos en los negros ojos del pelinegro.

-Pues…-

-Hasta que los encuentro, Ino-chan esta que nos come a todos- Dijo el pelinegro dibujante llegando hasta ellos, notando sin entender que la ojiblanca se sonrojara y el pelinegro gruñera. –Sasuke debes tomar mi lugar, debo cumplir con mis obligaciones en el club de arte- Dijo y empezó a caminar delante de la pareja.

-Sai-kun, que van a hacer este año- Hablo algo dudosa la ojiblanca viendo el silencio que se apoderaba de sus compañeros.

-Creo que el arte corporal es algo que tal vez nos valga una suspensión- Agrego sonriendo haciendo que la ojiblanca riera nerviosa. –Bueno Hina-chan nos veremos más tarde- Dijo dejando a los dos chicos frente a las puertas de su salón.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-No puedo creer que Ino-chan no confié en mí, es increíble… tantos años estudiando juntos y todavía sigue desconfiando- Decía el rubio molesto tomando los postres recién hechos de la cocina del instituto.

-Naruto-kun no debería ser tan resentido- Dijo la castaña sonriendo viendo como el rubio seguía en aquel monologo, al momento que sonó su móvil. –Gomen- Se disculpo y se separo un poco del rubio contestando la llamada.

"Vaya, esto sí es increíble, primero, me levanto tarde, todo por confiar en la puntualidad del teme, luego descubro que como que Hina-chan está saliendo con el teme y para acabar con mi mala mañana me mandan vigilancia para que no me coma los postres, por Kami nadie notaria la desaparición de uno o dos" Se quejaba mentalmente viendo como la castaña volvía algo sonrojada a su lado.

-Debemos volver ya nos demoramos demasiado- Dijo con un tono de voz apagado, tomo una bandeja con los dulces e intento salir de la cocina.

-que te paso?- Se aventuro a preguntar el rubio. –Te dieron una mala noticia por móvil o algo así?- Dijo viendo como los azules ojos de la castaña se abrían ante la sutileza del chico.

-Nani mo- Dijo bajando su mirada y apretando con fuerza la manilla de la puerta.

-Si no fuera nada no estarías así- Dijo el rubio dejando su bandeja a un lado y tomando entre sus manos la mano de la chica que empezaba a ponerse roja por la fuerza que aplicaba sobre la manilla.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo sorprendida intentando separarse del chico. –Que hace?- Completo desconcertada.

-No soy un ser sin sentimientos- Dijo soltando la mano de la chica y sumergiéndose en sus propios pesares. –Solo cometí un error- Murmuro.

-Naruto-kun…- Murmuro la castaña viendo sorprendida como el rubio empezaba a sollozar. –No sabía… Onegai- Dijo dejando caer la bandeja para acercarse al rubio y consolarlo.

-Yo realmente la quería, demo fui débil- Dijo abrazando a la chica que sorprendida le acariciaba la espalda. –Sakura-chan… Ella… ella me dijo que no sabría, que no pasaría nada- Dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

-Naruto-kun…- Volvió a decir la chica despeinando un poco el cabello del chico. –Tal vez solo te equivocaste- Dijo con melancolía en su voz. –No somos perfectos- Dijo intentando mantener su voz firme.

-Por eso debemos desahogarnos de vez en cuando- Dijo el rubio subiendo su mirada y encontrándola con la mirada cristalizada de la castaña que lo miraba dolida. –Que sucede?- Pregunto limpiando con su manga sus lagrimas para recuperar la calma.

-Gomen…- Murmuro la castaña y se apoyo en la punta de sus pies para unir sus labios con los del rubio que ante tal acto se sorprendió y sentía como las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de la chica que se abrazo al cuello del chico; Naruto luego de pocos segundos rodeo el talle de la castaña para corresponder su beso.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sasuke-kun veo que estas bien- Dijo la rubia alegre viendo entrar a la ojiblanca junto al pelinegro. –Hina-chan no debes ser tan agresiva con tu novio- Bromeo haciendo sonrojar a la ojiblanca.

-Ino-chan que cosas dices, Sasuke-kun no es…- Se corto al sentir la fría mirada de la pelirrosa sobre su nuca. –Etto…-

-Que debemos hacer?- Intervino el pelinegro cortando la broma de la rubia de golpe.

-Bueno ya abrieron las puertas del instituto por lo que empezaran a llegar los clientes, ya algunas alumnas están fuera, Hina-chan deberías unírteles- Dijo risueña escuchando un gruñido por parte del pelinegro. –O mejor te quedas aquí a ayudarnos a atender- Dijo girándose para buscar una bandeja y poder dársela a la chica.

-No sé de que te molestas, todas andamos igual- Murmuro la ojiblanca mirando de reojo al pelinegro enfadado. –Además no puedes decidir sobre mi y lo que puedo o no hacer-

-Claro que puedo- Dijo el pelinegro prepotente viendo como la ojiblanca lo miraba irritada. –Es mejor que te quedes aquí- Dijo.

-Nani?! Demo que…- Se corto al ver como empezaba a entrar la gente y la rubia caminaba hasta ella con una dorada bandeja en las manos. –Iré a atender a algún cliente- Dijo resignada y se alejo del chico.

-Déjala en paz, no es tu novia- Dijo irritada la rubia dándole una bandeja. –No causes problemas Sasuke-kun onegai-

-Cuando he causado problemas?- Se burlo haciendo que la rubia palideciera ante tal chiste. –No siempre soy así- Dijo perdiéndose entre las mesas.

"Ojala ella sepa controlarlo mejor" Pensó volviendo a la barra donde se encontraba la pelirrosa preparando algunas bebidas.

**Flash Back. **

_-Onegai basta- Grito la rubia en la entrada de una gran casa. –Sasuke-kun- _

_-Tu ocasionaste esto, no querías ver que se mataran?- Se burlo un castaño de ojos violetas sin intervenir en la pelea. –Además Kenta-kun no es tan débil- _

_-Onegai Tora-san sepáralos- Dijo la rubia empezando a sollozar, notando como el pelinegro caía al suelo sujetando al pelirrojo del cuello de la camisa. _

_-No deberías haberte metido con mi novia- Se escucho la voz del pelirrojo que golpeo contra el suelo la cara del pelinegro que evito un golpe de lleno en su cara poniendo sus manos y pateando el estomago del chico. _

_-Si tu la complacieras no habría salido conmigo- Se burlo poniéndose a duras penas de pie. _

_-Onegai, Kenta-kun basta- Dijo la rubia corriendo hacia el pelirrojo en aquel momento de tregua. _

_-Ino!- Dijo sorprendido el pelinegro limpiándose un hilo de sangre que corría por su labio. –Que haces?- _

_-Sasuke-kun vete- Dijo limpiando la sangre del rostro del otro. _

_-Nani?- Pregunto sorprendido viendo como entraba a la casa el castaño y la rubia solo se giraba a verlo mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie. _

_-Yo amo a Kenta-kun, onegai vete de mi casa- Dijo decidida mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba victorioso, Sasuke solo pudo apretar sus puños y camino hasta el portón de la chica. _

_-Ino de verdad que elegiste al peor- Dijo cerrando el portón detrás de sí. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-La verdad que cuando Sasuke-kun se molesta es difícil controlarlo- Murmuro abriendo sus ojos al ver como entraba el pelirrojo al salón. –Kenta- Dijo alegre corriendo hasta el chico y abrazándose a su cuello.

-A mí también me da gusto verte- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras el castaño solo sonreía viendo a su alrededor distraídamente.

-Ino-chan ven a ayudarme- Se quejo la pelirrosa sin notar la presencia de los chicos. –No seas tan floja- Grito haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara mientras los dos recién llegados se reían por lo debajo.

-Ya voy- Dijo irritada soltando a su novio y caminando hacia la barra donde estaba la pelirrosa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Irashaimase- La ojiblanca recibió a un grupo de chicos que le sonrieron mientras ella se sonrojaba y les indicaba su lugar. –Aquí tienen- Dijo suavemente dándoles el menú a cada uno de los chicos.

-Etto, podemos pedir cualquier cosa, lo que tu prefieras darnos- Dijo uno de los chicos sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca se sorprendía y retrocedía unos pasos. –Lo que más te convenga linda-

-Etto…- Se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo. –Pidan lo que deseen, volveré en un rato- Dijo e inclinándose dejo a los chicos solos, escuchando sus risas, de verdad que aquel uniforme tan llamativo estaba terminando con su paciencia.

-Hina-chan atiende la mesa 6 onegai- Grito la rubia desde la barra peleando con la pelirrosa.

-Hai- Dijo la ojiblanca con una sonrisa y se encamino a la mesa indicada. –Irashaimase- Dijo inclinándose ante los dos hombres. –Que van a pedir?-

-Creo que solo te verde, no?- Dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole el menú a la chica. –Querrás otra cosa Taro-kun?-

-Iie- Dijo mirando disimuladamente la casi inexistente falda de la ojiblanca. –Tu novia sabe cómo llamar la atención- Se burlo viendo como el pelirrojo bajaba la cabeza.

-Ni lo digas, sabe cómo llamar la atención, demo es algo que me molesta- Dijo notando la presencia del pelinegro cerca de ellos. –Taro-kun mira- Murmuro señalando la dirección donde estaba el pelinegro.

-Ah! El viejo amigo de Ino-chan, suponía que seguían estudiando juntos- Dijo sin darle importancia.

-Si bueno, todavía me incomoda eso- Dijo girándose hasta la ojiblanca que ya volvía con los dos vasos de té y una porción de dulce.

-Cortesía de la casa- Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba la barra donde estaba la rubia todavía discutiendo algo con la pelirrosa. –Que lo disfruten- Dijo y cuando se iba a marchar el castaño la tomo de la muñeca asustándola.

-No te quedas con nosotros?- Dijo suavemente mientras el pelirrojo se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la barra. –Bueno, hazme compañía mientras mi amigo va con su novia- Dijo sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca lo veía aturdida.

-Iie, debo seguir en mi trabajo- Dijo dudativamente mirando a la rubia como hablaba alegremente con el pelirrojo. –Ese es el novio de Ino-chan?-

-Hai, eres nueva en su clase o que? Casi todos lo conocen, por no decir todas sus amigas- Dijo entre risas mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiblanca que se sobresalto e intento soltarse. – Eres muy linda- Murmuro besando la mano de ella.

-Basta- Dijo intentando soltarse sin hacer mucho ruido. –Deje de hacer eso, debo irme- Dijo soltándose y poniéndose de pie.

-Como gustes linda, demo recuerda que soy Taro, si cambias de opinión Ino-chan puede llevarte a mi- Dijo pícaramente mientras la ojiblanca respiraba agitadamente y salía del lugar.

"Que les pasa a estos tipos, no me respetan" Pensó aturdida fuera del salón intentando controlar su respiración.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Matte- Grito el rubio al ver salir corriendo a la castaña que todavía se limpiaba algunas lagrimas.

"Como pude? No pude evitarlo, debo decírselo, no puedo… Demo" Pensaba frenéticamente la castaña corriendo hacia su salón encontrándose con que la ojiblanca salía del salón en ese preciso instante y se veía bastante perturbada.

-Umiko-chan- Murmuro la ojiblanca al ver a la castaña, noto sus mejillas sonrojadas y rastros de lágrimas en ellas. –Que paso?- Pregunto preocupada olvidando su último encuentro incomodo.

-Hina-chan yo…- Dijo pero el rubio ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellas. –Luego te cuento- Dijo y entro al salón, justo cuando el rubio se detenía delante de la ojiblanca que lo miraba confundida.

-Naruto-kun que sucede?- Dijo confundida viendo como el rubio intentaba recuperar el aliento y la miro con firmeza. –Paso algo malo?-

-Hina-chan podrías buscar los postres en la cocina?- Dijo suplicante haciendo que la ojiblanca se confundiera mas, pero esta asintió y vio como el rubio entro al salón igual de rápido que su amiga.

"Hoy tienen todos mucha prisa" Pensó caminando tranquilamente hasta la cocina del instituto; Vio como había gran cantidad de gente en aquel evento, casi frente a la cocina noto un anuncio que hablaba sobre su actuación al finalizar la tarde, cosa que la puso nerviosa.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida viendo como había una bandeja de postres en el suelo. –Como pueden ser tan descuidados- Dijo algo molesta agachándose para recoger el desastre, los ordeno en la bandeja y los puso junto a otra bandeja que estaba ahí.

-Te diviertes coqueteando?- Sonó la ronca voz del pelinegro a sus espaldas haciéndola brincar.

-Que susto- Dijo colocando una de sus manos en su pecho y girándose para ver como en los negros ojos del chico brillaba rabia. –Que dijiste?-

-Te gusto coquetear con esos sujetos?- Dijo acercándose a la chica que se apoyo en la mesa algo asustada. –Dime… Te agrada que te presten ese tipo de atención por cómo te ves?-

-Que estás diciendo, ellos solo me molestan, de no ser por este estúpido uniforme…- Dijo la ojiblanca frustrada por lo que estaba diciéndole el pelinegro que en poco tiempo la acorralo entre la mesa y su cuerpo.

-Entonces…- Dijo irritado tomando a la ojiblanca por la cintura.

-Entonces que no coqueteaba, ellos solo me molestaban y allá tú si crees que soy como todas tus chicas- Grito sonrojándose por la frustración, aquella acción hizo que el pelinegro sonriera y tomara a la ojiblanca por la barbilla. –Que haces…-

-Te beso- Respondió colocando sus labios sobre los de la chica y la subió a la mesa, dejándola sentada y él se posiciono entre sus piernas, una de sus manos acariciaba el muslo de la ojiblanca mientras la otra apretaba a la chica contra si sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Hinata abrazo el cuello del pelinegro profundizando así el beso, movió una de sus manos para tocar la espalda del chico, mientras empezaba a jadear por las caricias que el pelinegro le daba.

-Sasuke-kun iie, estamos en el instituto- Murmuro sonrojada subiendo un poco su cara mientras el pelinegro aprovechaba esto para besarla en el cuello, haciendo que soltara unos cuantos gemidos.

-Sera rápido- Susurro mientras sus manos bajaban las braguitas de la ojiblanca, esta solo jadeaba dejándose llevar por lo que hacia el pelinegro, acaricio la intimidad de la ojiblanca escuchando como empezaba a gemir.

-Sasuke- Llamo haciendo que el chico se acomodara nuevamente entre sus piernas y abrazándola la trajo hacia si entrando de golpe en ella, provocando un sonoro grito, Hinata clavo sus uñas en el cuello del pelinegro haciéndolo gruñir mientras este se movía suavemente sintiendo como la chica temblaba ante sus embestidas.

-No sabes cuánto me enloqueces- Le susurro profundizando en la última embestida viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba y se sujetaba mas fuerte a su cuello; paso sus manos por el diminuto vestido subiéndolo rozando por encima de la ropa los senos de la ojiblanca, sentía como la ojiblanca empezaba a contraerse indicándole que se acercaba el final, subió sus labios del cuello de la chica a sus labios, los beso posesiva y salvajemente; tenía que tenerla.

-Sasuke- Gimió sintiendo como llegaban al clímax juntos, jadeando apoyó su cara en el pecho del pelinegro que depositaba suaves besos en el cabello mientras acariciaba la espalda de la ojiblanca.

-Hinata, nadie más que yo puede tenerte- Dijo serio viendo como la chica subía su mirada confundida. –Quiero que seas mi novia- Dijo sereno viendo como los ojos de la chica se abrían por la sorpresa.

"No puede ser, el no puede quererla a ella" Pensó la pelirrosa detrás de la puerta de la cocina, sin saber lo que realmente había ocurrido entre ellos. –El no puede quererla a ella, simplemente es imposible- Murmuro alejándose lentamente del lugar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ojala les haya gustado! Agradecimientos a todos los que me leen y a las chicas que se toman un minuto para dejar un review! Se les quiere a todos! nn

**VanR**: Bueno igual sígueme firmando como Uchiha Shio porque sino me confundiré y sentiré que me abandonaste! Jajaja!

**Hinatauchiha20**: Gracias! Quería un momento dulce! Y lo mejor está por llegar!

**luz estrella**: Gracias! Ojala te siga leyendo en cada actualización! Los reviews de todas me hacen feliz!

**oSiToPaNdA**: Gracias!! Jajaja a una chica no se le puede golpear! Pero lo que viene creo que te ayudara a dejar esa frustración pues algo muy parecido a golpiza le tocara a nuestra querida Sakura jajaja!!

**moony-uchiha**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Tenchi-Uchiha **

**albagamma **

**Yo**

**Dagorfly**

**Dark Amy-chan**

A todas las chicas en serio me alegra ver sus reviews! Los leo todos ok?? No piensen mal… Estaba respondiendo un par de preguntillas!! Ya quiero que llegue la parte interesante!! Ustedes no?? Jajaja!! Las dejo y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización.


	10. Chapter 10 Una Canción para Ti

**Ohayo! Espero no haberlas tenido muy intrigadas! Y algo desesperadas por este nuevo capi! Debo decir que este capi es súper emotivo para mí! Y algo largo… Solo un poquito más que los demás… Ah leer pues y que disfruten… dejen Reviews y Naruto and Company es de Masashi Kishimoto! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. X. Una Canción para Ti. **

Ya había caído la tarde y los puestos que rodeaban el gran edificio que era el instituto de Konoha estaban retirándose, la mayoría de comida o de algunos objetos seguían funcionando, los clubes de danza, música y teatro se habían movido ya que sus presentaciones serian dentro de algunas horas y debían terminar de ensayar o preparar los vestuarios, algunos solo esperaban que aquello terminara para poder arreglar algunas cosas.

-Naruto ya deja de estar distraído- Grito la pelirrosa lanzándole una libreta que le dio de lleno en la nuca. –Presta atención que ahora es que nos queda un rato más de trabajo-

-Deja de lanzarme cosas onegai- Respondió el rubio molesto viendo como sus compañeros reían, noto que la ojiblanca se separo del grupo con la castaña.

-Deberían dejar de discutir- Dijo la rubia aburrida jugando con un lapicero. –Estamos en el descanso, deberíamos ver lo que queda en el instituto-

-Prefiero descansar de verdad- Dijo el rubio bajando sus brazos, colocándolos cruzados sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en ellos. –De verdad que esto de trabajar sirviendo comida es bastante cansado-

-No trabajaste tanto dobe, no exageres- Intervino el pelinegro viendo como la ojiblanca y la castaña volvían hacia el grupo. –Por cierto cuando hay que ensayar?- Pregunto a las chicas recién llegadas.

-Etto…- Empezó la castaña al tiempo que empezaba a sonar su móvil. –Gomen- Se inclino y se separo del grupo.

-En un rato podemos ir a ensayar Sasuke-kun- Dijo la ojiblanca sonrojándose ante la mirada picara del pelinegro. –Etto…- Murmuro jugando con sus dedos.

-Tenias tiempo que no hacías eso Hina-chan- Dijo sorprendido el rubio sobresaltando al grupo. –Debes estar muy nerviosa por tu recital ttebayo- Sonrió mientras la ojiblanca asentía y suspiraba.

-Deberían irse ya, digo para que todo salga bien- Intervino la rubia empujando a la ojiblanca y picándole el ojo al pelinegro. -Que tengan suerte-

-Matte…- Dijo la pelirrosa caminando tranquilamente hacia el pelinegro ya fuera del salón. –Sasuke-kun…-

-Te esperare en el salón- Intervino la ojiblanca intentando irse, pero el pelinegro la tomo de la muñeca.

-Iie, espérame…- Dijo mirándola fríamente mientras esta asentía. –Que sucede?- Dijo volviéndose a la pelirrosa que esperaba en la entrada del salón.

-Quisiera desearte buena suerte- Murmuro moviéndose muy rápido para rozar los labios del chico y además agarrar ligeramente su miembro, cosas que sorprendieron de sobremanera al pelinegro. –Nos veremos luego- Dijo despidiéndose con una linda sonrisa.

"Que le paso" Pensó sorprendido, sintiendo en ese momento que su mano derecha ya no sentía el brazo de la ojiblanca. –Kuso- Murmuro y se giro hacia todas direcciones antes de emprender su búsqueda.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Ya debería estar aquí- Murmuro la castaña de moños mientras terminaba de acomodarse la falda. –Crees que…-

-Debe estar con su grupo- Hablo tranquilo el castaño. –No sé de qué te preocupas, sabes bien que cantara excelente- Dijo sereno abriendo la puerta del salón de música.

-Deberíamos esperar un poco mas…- Dijo dudativamente viendo como llegaba hasta ellos el pelinegro. –Uchiha-kun?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Que haces aquí?- Dijo irritado el castaño viendo como el pelinegro parecía agitado. –No debería estar Hinata contigo?-

-Salió antes que yo, así que supuse que ya estaría aquí- Dijo intentando recuperar su respiración. –Demo no está…-

-Puedes esperarla- Dijo la castaña dándole la llave del lugar. –Neji-kun tiene una exhibición en unos momentos por lo que no podemos seguir esperándola- Dijo sonriendo ante la molestia que el castaño mostraba en su semblante.

-La buscare un poco mas- Dijo cerrando el salón con llave y corriendo en otra dirección.

-Parece algo agitado no crees?- Dijo intrigada la castaña caminando junto al castaño que asintió, cruzaron una esquina y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. –Neji-kun…-

-Dime- Dijo tranquilo llegando al jardín principal del instituto, vio como ya empezaban a reunirse alrededor de la tarima que habían preparado para aquella ocasión. –Estos eventos siempre son fastidiosos- Agrego escuchando la risa de la castaña junto a él.

-Por lo menos no nos toco hacer nada este año, es la ventaja de estar en ultimo año- Dijo sonriendo notando a la castaña hablando agitadamente con un muchacho bastante mayor. –Umiko-chan- Murmuro haciendo que el castaño desviara su atención hacia donde miraba la castaña.

La castaña estaba algo agitada, al igual que el hombre que la acompañaba, la chica estaba negando algo y se veía como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, el chico parecía bastante molesto, no soporto mucho y tomo a la chica de las manos obligándola a quedarse junto a él, subió la cara de la chica para que no esquivara su rostro y ella todavía estaba sollozando intentando esquivar los labios del hombre.

-Oe, déjala en paz- Intervino el castaño corriendo hacia ellos, con la castaña siguiéndolo. –No ves que la molestas- Dijo tomando a la castaña del brazo y dándosela a la mayor.

-Umiko-chan estas bien- Murmuro la castaña de moños mientras la menor escondía su cara en el pecho de esta, sollozaba sin control, la mayor subió su rostro y se encontró con los verdes ojos de un rubio bastante alto.

-Umiko, esto no debe ser así- hablo el hombre intentando acercarse.

-Vete! Ya no digas nada mas, sé que es mi culpa demo…- Intento controlarse. –No puedo cambiarlo-

-Puedo cambiarlo- Dijo sereno viendo como los tres chicos lo miraban. –Puedo soportarlo-

-Iie, no debo causarte más daño, onegai…- Dijo la castaña separándose de la mayor y caminando hacia el chico. –Tetsu, Koishiterou- Murmuro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre.

-Umiko…- El hombre clavo sus verdes ojos en los azules de la chica y la tomo de la mano.

-Un momento, no vas a andar por ahí luego de andar forzándola a quien sabe que cosas- Dijo la castaña poniéndose las manos en las caderas. –Vamos, si quieres estar con ella tendrás que estar en su salón, donde pueda vigilarte-

-Ten Ten, no deberías meterte- Murmuro el castaño soltando un suspiro al ver que la determinación en los ojos de la chica no era normal. –Haz lo que quieras- Dijo y dándose por vencido se alejo del lugar.

-Tetsu, no debes hacerlo…- Susurro la castaña viendo como el rubio negaba y caminaba hacia donde le indicaba la castaña de moños.

-Por lo menos así podre conocerlo no?- Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente mientras la castaña se sorprendía y con lagrimas en los ojos asentía, regalándole una tierna sonrisa al que fuera hasta ese momento su mejor amigo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"No puede encontrarme, no puede hacerlo aquí" Pensaba frenéticamente la ojiblanca intentando contener sus lagrimas. –El me dijo que quería que fuera su novia, entonces…- Cerro la boca intentando contener sus ganas de llorar.

Había corrido hasta el salón de música, pero encontró la puerta trabada por lo que corrió escaleras arriba, nunca habían ido ahí, por lo cual el no pensaría en buscarla en la azotea, sabía que no podría seguir ahí mucho tiempo y eventualmente tendría que verlo para el recital, el maldito recital que había ocasionado todo eso.

-Porque debo estar con él, porque deben volver estos sentimientos por él, el no me ama- Murmuraba escondiendo su rostro en sus manos dejándose caer de rodillas frente a las rejas que estaban en todo el borde del techo.

**Flash Back. **

_Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, tenía la sensación de que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta, aquello era realmente extraño, el siempre había estado con ella, pero ese día era diferente, era el último día del campamento y el… _

_-Esta coqueteando- Murmuro la ojiblanca sintiendo como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos. –No me sorprende, el parece ese tipo- Se giro y empezó a caminar hacia sus amigas que la estaban llamando. _

"_No sé cómo pude sentir por él, como pude pensar en pasar de un juego de campamento, Naruto-kun debe estarme esperando y yo… Yo me dedique a estar con este cerdo" Pensaba llena de impotencia. _

_-Hinata- Sonó la voz del pelinegro a sus espaldas. –Donde vas?- Dijo algo agitado viendo como las amigas de ella lo miraban de extraña forma, no con deseo sino con… Con repulsión. "Y a esas que les pasara?" Pensó molesto viendo como la ojiblanca lo miraba fríamente. _

_-Debo despedirme- Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. –Que tengas un buen viaje Uchiha-kun- Dijo y se giro. _

_-Matte…- La detuvo sonriendo al ver que ella se quedo estática. –Y mi beso?- Le murmuro al momento de rodear su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. _

_-No creo que desees uno de mí… Podrías decirle a Akane-chan ella se veía muy dispuesta hace unos segundos- Dijo molesta rompiendo el abrazo. –Cuídate y algún día tal vez volvamos a cruzarnos- Dijo y casi corrió la distancia que le faltaba hasta sus amigas. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Como siempre un cerdo- Dijo para sí sintiendo el reflejo de las luces de la tarima, el show había empezado y ella estaba ahí, sola… Sola y sintiendo pena por sí misma, todo por ese chico… Ese Sasuke que al parecer nunca cambiaria.

-Te encontré- Sonó la voz agitada del chico a sus espaldas, sonaba cansado y mirándolo de reojo parecía agotado, su camisa estaba por fuera y las mangas estaban algo sucias. –No pensé que te encontraría aquí-

-Debemos prepararnos para el recital- Dijo fríamente sin mirarlo, le dolía… Verlo así la confundía, prefería no verlo, prefería no sentir, sentir eso que le causaba dolor pero, sin lo cual parecía que le costaba mucho seguir. –Vamos- Dijo, pero cuando intento ponerse de pie casi cayó de no ser porque el pelinegro se acerco rápidamente y la detuvo.

-Que te sucede?- Dijo preocupado viendo las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica. –Te sientes mal?-

-Solo necesito que me sueltes- Dijo pero definitivamente algo le había afectado, se sentía mareada, y la vista se le nublo por unos segundos. –Solo necesito…-

-No te esfuerces yo puedo llevarte- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca en brazos. –No has comido en todo el día verdad?- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca seguía distraída en sus pensamientos.

"Porque debe pasarme esto justo con él, como odio que me salve" Pensaba mientras empezaba a hacer un puchero inconscientemente, esto le causo gracia al pelinegro y sonrió ligeramente rozando su nariz con la de la chica que lo miro sorprendida.

-Te ves tan tierna molesta- Se burlo riendo sonoramente viendo como la chica intentaba bajarse. –Oe, tranquila, solo fue una broma-

-No necesito tus bromas, solo necesito que me dejes en paz- Dijo dándose por vencida, a cada intento que hacía de bajar se aquella vergonzosa posición el pelinegro la apretaba más a su pecho, empezaba a sentirse ahogada.

-Gomen- Respondió todavía apretándola contra su pecho. –No sé que quiso Sakura, demo me sorprendió tanto como a ti- Dijo clavando sus negros ojos en los de la ojiblanca.

-No debes mentirme, se cómo eres- Dijo cruzándose de brazos quedándose tranquila sintiendo como el pelinegro aflojaba un poco el agarre. –Sasuke-kun hiciste lo mismo en el campamento, hiciste lo mismo cuando nos encontramos, has hecho lo mismo siempre- Dijo con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz.

-Te dije que dejaría de hacerlo- Dijo sereno llegando al pasillo de su salón. –Debes comer, sino no podrás cantar a todo tu potencial- Agrego sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca que se sonrojo ante su comentario.

-Yo comí…- Dijo dudativa empezando a escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros en el salón. –Tal vez deberías…-

-No voy a dejarte bajar- Dijo firmemente. –Y ese dulce, no es comida- Dijo abriendo como pudo la puerta del salón.

-Hina-chan que sucedió?- Se alarmo la rubia de larga coleta al ver al pelinegro con la chica en brazos. –Sucedió algo malo?-

-Casi se desmaya por no comer- Dijo serio bajándola cerca de una silla, donde posteriormente la obligo a sentarse.

-Estoy bien- Se quejo la ojiblanca viendo como la rubia la miraba minuciosamente. –No tienen que…-

-Hai, come un poco estas muy pálida, Naruto trae comida- Ordeno la rubia viendo como el chico salía corriendo del lugar. –No debes estar nerviosa, comerás y estarás mejor para el recital- Dijo contenta viendo como el pelinegro se apoyaba en una pared cercana.

"Parece que fuera de oro la niña esta" Pensó la pelirrosa hastiada de aquello, se sentó frente a la ojiblanca y suspiro. –Debes estar más compuesta para tu recital, es por todo el club de música no? Debes esforzarte- Dijo dándole una taza de té.

-Arigatou- Murmuro viendo como el rubio entraba al lugar y le daba algunos takoyakis recién hechos.

-Hina-chan come estas muy pálida- Dijo el rubio algo preocupado ganándose un gruñido del pelinegro desde donde este estaba.

-Arigatou gozaimasu- Murmuro la ojiblanca empezando a comer.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sasuke-kun toma- Dijo la rubia dándole un vaso de agua. –Te ves cansado, la buscaste por todo el instituto?-

-Hmp- Gruño y tomo el vaso de muy mala gana, suspiro y vio como el rubio entraba corriendo. "Esto se está complicando" Pensó viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa frente a la ojiblanca, se preocupo, se preocupo más de lo que antes se había preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan es bastante fuerte, supongo ya lo sabes- Agrego viendo divertida la expresión del pelinegro. –De verdad dejaras de acostarte con todas?- Murmuro mirando al suelo ocultando su mirada con su flequillo.

-No debería contestarte, demo si… Estoy decidido- Dijo firmemente caminando hasta la ojiblanca. –Vamos hay que prepararnos- Dijo molesto interrumpiendo la conversación del rubio y la chica.

-Teme todavía no ha terminado de comer ttebayo- Grito el rubio golpeando la mesa. –Déjala-

-Perdimos mucho tiempo aquí- Dijo el pelinegro irritado poniéndose frente al rubio, intercambiaban miradas de odio ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun- Llamo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie suavemente. –Ya estoy satisfecha, arigatou Naruto-kun- Dijo inclinándose un poco haciendo sonrojar al rubio. –Podemos irnos Sasuke-kun- Dijo y se giro hacia la puerta.

-Dobe- Murmuro el pelinegro caminando con las manos en los bolsillos en la dirección que había tomado la ojiblanca. –Arigatou- Murmuro al pasar junto a la rubia que asintió sonriente y corrió hacia el grupo que todavía seguía confundido por la escena.

-No deberías ser tan duro con Naruto-kun- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras caminaban por los amplios pasillos casi desiertos. –Solo estaba siendo amable-

-Hmp… No me importa, si hubieses comido como era no habríamos vuelto- Dijo irritado llegando hasta el salón de música que estaba a oscuras.

-Oh…- Dijo sorprendida poniéndose algo nerviosa. –No tengo la llave del salón, nuestra ropa está ahí- Dijo suspirando y girándose hacia una de las escaleras cercanas.

-Matte…- Murmuro el pelinegro cansado tomando a la chica de la muñeca, esta se giro y él le mostro la llave, ella asintió y camino hasta el chico otra vez esperando que el terminara de abrir la puerta.

-Arigatou- Murmuro cuando encendió la luz para ver el armario donde horas antes había guardado el gran paquete que su madre le había dado aquella mañana, vio junto al suyo un paquete negro en el cual suponía estaba la ropa del pelinegro. –Iré a cambiarme al baño…-

-No tienes que hacerlo, no intentare nada- Dijo sereno el pelinegro tomando el paquete negro. –Me girare y nos cambiaremos de espaldas el uno al otro si tanto te incomoda esto- Dijo irritado girándose y empezando a quitarse la horrible camisa azul que tenía que llevar por ser el uniforme del restaurant que habían atendido todo ese día.

La ojiblanca suspiro y se giro, es cierto que había visto al chico desnudo muchas veces antes, pero nunca de una manera tan normal, siempre había sexo luego de eso y no le cabía en la mente que el chico no quisiera hacer nada con ella justo antes del show; estaba sorprendida, no peor, estaba incrédula de aquella actitud tan madura.

"Pienso demasiado" Pensó suspirando, noto que… No podía desvestirse sin ayuda. –Porque me pasa esto a mi- Lloriqueo girándose hacia el pelinegro, se sonrojo al ver la amplia espalda del pelinegro desnuda, no quería admitirlo pero aquella vista de verdad que la excitaba, tomando aire hablo. –Sasuke-kun podrías ayudarme- Murmuro bajando la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Cierto, tu vestido tiene un cierre por detrás- Dijo girándose con el pecho desnudo, era bastante amplio y bien definido, se podía notar cada uno de los músculos en aquel trabajado dorso. –Acércate- Llamo viendo como la ojiblanca respiraba entrecortadamente aquello le pareció divertido. "Tantas veces que nos hemos acostado y todavía se avergüenza, sí que es rara" Pensó.

-Arigatou- Dijo la ojiblanca sintiendo como el vestido caía hasta sus tobillos, se agacho lo doblo y coloco a un lado, el pelinegro se había quedado unos cuantos segundos admirando el frágil cuerpo de la ojiblanca, su cabello algo despeinado cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro dejando su blanca espalda al descubierto, pudo apreciar un pequeño moretón en la nuca de la chica, lo reconoció, el lo había hecho.

Hinata saco el vestido color lila del paquete, lo estiro un poco y lo observo, suspiro; definitivamente aquello le quedaría un poco ajustado en sus pechos, volvió a suspirar y paso la prenda por sus piernas lo subió con sumo cuidado y lo coloco, hizo un sonidito casi imperceptible a lo cual el pelinegro salió de su embobamiento y se acerco para subir el cierre de aquella delicada prenda.

-Es de cruces- Dijo al no sentir las manos del pelinegro en su espalda. –Solo cruza las cintas por los agujeros, las dejas caer por dentro- Dijo respirando agitadamente, se sobresalto al sentir las manos del pelinegro tomar las cintas en sus manos y con toda la dedicación empezar a pasarlas por cada uno de los agujeros, fue ajustando el vestido a medida que iba avanzando, se fue acercando a la ojiblanca suavemente al sentir que las cintas se acababan entre sus dedos, aspiro el dulce aroma que tenia la chica y la abrazo suavemente.

-Sasuke-kun- Susurro la ojiblanca al sentir aquello, podía sentir en su espalda el calor que soltaba el pecho del pelinegro, solo atino a subir sus manos y tocar los brazos del chico que rodeaban su cuello, los beso dulcemente y se giro sobre si para quedar frente al chico.

-Debes terminar de vestirte- Susurro sonriendo tiernamente mientras el pelinegro asentía lentamente y se separaba de ella. –Déjame…- Dijo tomando la camisa del chico, Sasuke se confundió pero paso sus brazos por las mangas y la ojiblanca nerviosa empezó a cerrar los botones.

-No estamos haciendo nada, no debes estar nerviosa- Murmuro el pelinegro cariñosamente sujetando las manos de la chica para que dejaran de temblar un poco, las llevo a su boca y las beso. –Estaremos bien, canta como en los ensayos- Dijo y la ojiblanca sonriendo asintió y termino de cerrar la camisa, cabe destacar que dejo los tres botones al comienzo de la línea abiertos, sería un desperdicio cerrarlos.

-Listo?- Murmuro al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, se giro hacia el pelinegro que asintió y le extendió la mano, Hinata suspiro y la tomo volvieron a apagar la tenue luz que los acompaño hasta ese momento y salieron del lugar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Me muero por escucharla cantar- Dijo emocionada la rubia llegando hasta donde se encontraba el resto de su grupo. –Umiko-chan por aquí- Grito agitando su mano para atraer la atención de la castaña que asintió y camino hacia ellos.

-Sumimasen, estuve algo ocupada- Dijo la castaña inclinándose, a la cual segundos después se le unió el rubio alto de profundos ojos verdes. –El es Tetsu- Dijo al notar la cara de confusión de sus compañeros.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo la rubia, siendo la primera en salir de la sorpresa. –Ellos son Sakura, supongo conoces a Sai y a Temari, Chouji y Shikamaru, Kiba y por ultimo Naruto- Dijo señalando al rubio que se acercaba a ellos sonriente.

-Minna, encontré a la okasan y a la imoto de Hina-chan- Dijo entre risas señalando a las dos mujeres que saludaron alegremente mientras el grupo regresaba el saludo.

-Ya va a empezar- Murmuro la castaña sentándose junto al rubio de ojos verdes que miro de reojo al grupo. –Creo que Hina-chan estará muy nerviosa-

-Nosotros la estaremos apoyando no es así?- Dijo animado el rubio sentándose frente a la castaña.

"Ojala esto no acabe mal" Pensó la castaña suspirando al tiempo que las luces volvían al escenario y el telón se abría y se podía observar al pelinegro caminando hacia el piano, estaba vestido con un sencillo traje, la camisa de botones color azul el colgante del escudo familiar y una chaqueta con el escudo de su familia en la espalda, el pantalón y la chaqueta de color negros.

Hinata tenía un vestido color lila con bordados en plata brillante, era vaporoso su vestido y de varias capas, era corto adelante muy por encima de la rodilla pero largo atrás dándole una imagen casi fantástica, el vestido era entallado y era sin mangas dejando ver su gran busto en aquel corte de corazón en el top del vestido, tenía una gargantilla con el escudo de su familia en una cinta lila con bordes dorados su cabello estaba suelto con ganchos de mariposas brillantes a los lados y su rostro ligeramente maquillado. Una palabra para describirla… Irreal.

-Gonbawa- Saludo la ojiblanca tímidamente sintiendo como las miradas de todos se clavaban en ella. –Uchiha-kun me acompañara en la siguiente pieza que es la participación del club de música- Dijo y con aquello bajo el micrófono mientras la suave melodía del piano inundaba el lugar.

"Ahora o nunca" Pensó y se giro hacia el pelinegro que le asintió sonriendo, suspiro nuevamente y volvió a subir el micrófono, sintió como cada parte de su ser temblaba, pero sintió la cálida mirada del pelinegro, no podía defraudarlo.

Ame ni nureta hoho wa

namida no nioi ga shita

yasashii manazashi no

tabibito

Silencio, suspiro nuevamente al sentir como aquella melodía llenaba todo su cuerpo.

Shizuka ni hibiiteru

natsukashii ongaku

omoidasenai kioku

samayou

Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de

omoi no kienai basho made

futari de

tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Kurai yoru no naka de

watashi wo terashiteru

yasashii manazashi no

anata ni

aitai...

El piano volvió a sonar fuertemente llenando el ambiente de algo realmente mágico y romántico, una melodía bastante tierna, llena de esperanza, suspiro y volvió a cantarla.

Ame ni nureta hoho wa

namida no nioi ga shita

yasashii manazashi no

tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru

natsukashii ongaku

omoidasenai kioku

samayou

Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de

omoi no kienai basho made

futari de

tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Kurai yoru no naka de

watashi wo terashiteru

yasashii manazashi no

anata ni

aitai...

Silencio, término de cantar y suspiro, sintió que caería, pero la multitud empezó a aplaudir frenéticamente, silbaban, les había gustado, su canción les había gustado, su canción con Sasuke, sintió entonces como su cintura era atrapada por el brazo del pelinegro, se giro sorprendida y miro la faz serena del pelinegro que la miro deseoso.

-Sasuke…- No pudo continuar, se hizo un silencio en todo el jardín principal del instituto, entre sorpresa y dolor, Sasuke la había tomado de la barbilla y la había besado, sin importarle donde estaban, aquella chica, aquella dulce voz, le estaba cantando a él, como tantas otras veces, únicamente a el, y sin importarle nada, dejo caer el micrófono y rodeo el cuello del pelinegro.

-Cof, cof…- Tosió la rubia directora del instituto para lograr que se separaran. –Su interpretación fue realmente magnifica- Dijo mientras los aplausos volvían a llenar el lugar.

-Eres mía- Murmuro el pelinegro entrando detrás de la ojiblanca que todavía estaba sonrojada. –No lo olvides, quería aclararlo públicamente- Dijo burlescamente viendo la expresión de inconformidad de la ojiblanca.

-Debías aclararlo así?- Dijo al fin caminando hacia una parte alejada del jardín.

-Hai… Esos vestidos tuyos son cada vez más cortos y no pueden evitar verte, pues eres mía- Dijo posesivamente rodeando nuevamente la cintura de la ojiblanca acercándola hacia él.

-Sasuke-kun siempre has sido tan posesivo- Dijo sonriendo rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos mientras este sonreía de lado y se agachaba un poco para poder sentir contra sus labios la respiración de la chica.

-Solo con lo que realmente me importa- Murmuro uniendo sus labios con los de la chica, que por primera vez en todo lo que iba de año escolar se sentía realmente feliz y completa, tal vez… Solo tal vez Sasuke si había cambiado y para ella, solo para poder estar con ella.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Quien diría que Sasuke-kun actuaria así- Dijo entre risas la rubia viendo como la pelirrosa seguía totalmente irritada por aquella situación. –Vamos Sakura, ya déjalo… Sasuke-kun demostró estar realmente interesado en Hina-chan…-

-Iie, eso es mentira- Grito golpeando con su puño la mesa. –El solo esta encaprichado, no lo conoceré yo- Dijo girándose hacia donde estaban bailando las del club de danza.

-Sakura ríndete, el ya demostró que ella es su novia, nunca lo hizo contigo, nunca fue así de territorial, onegai, conserva un poco de dignidad- Dijo la rubia viendo como su novio pelirrojo caminaba hacia ella.

-Iie, Ino-chan esto apenas acaba de comenzar, y esa zorrita se las verá conmigo- Dijo viendo fijamente a la rubia que suspiro y camino hacia el pelirrojo para poder darle un beso y hablar un rato con él. –Esto apenas acaba de comenzar- Murmuro viendo a lo lejos a la ojiblanca y al pelinegro salir agarrados de la mano.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La canción es de una cantante muy linda, se llama You are my love, es de Yui Makino pero esta también con el nombre de amrita, no se sinceramente si será un anime o que, se las recomiendo, podría ser de Tsubasa Chronicles; la traducción de la letra que Hinata canto es:

bésame...  
que duermo en silencio  
sola estoy cubierta por el hielo  
soñare...  
...convocándote...  
eres mi amor...

mirare  
tus ojos buscando  
mi memoria en este escenario  
júrame...  
...mientras que me abrazas...  
que no te iras...

si podrás mis alas tocar  
con suavidad...  
te amare...  
naveguemos juntos en esta obscuridad  
...hacia el mar  
para hallarme...  
para hallarte...  
...ámame...  
...atrévete...

bésame...  
que duermo en lamentos  
sola estoy buscando un futuro  
soñare...  
...convocándote...  
...eres mi amor...  
...eres mi amor...

Como podrán notar va bastante bien con el momento que elegí para que la cantara, y si se la descargan se imaginaran más o menos como fue el recital, claro la voz es un poco diferente, imagínense la suave voz de Hinata, aunque en esa canción suena muy suave la voz así que no se, decidan ustedes que tal quedo, y el vestuario lo siento no tuve mucha creatividad. (Cabe destacar que ella repitió dos veces eso que está traducido ahí, no encontré la traducción completa para toda la canción, gomenasai por eso T-T)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Awww!! Casi lloro! Me encanto mi propio capi! Pero… No piensen que es el final… Oh no… Aun faltan cosas que ver… Cuando se acabe lo diré! XD Así que pues mi mención a las chicas que dejaron reviews!

**Yuki**

**oSiToPaNdA **

**Hinata.in.love15**

**dagorfly**

**hyuuga-mandy**

**luz estrella **

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga **

**Dark Amy-chan **

Bueno chicas su mención especial por esforzarse en dejar un review! Espero leerlas en el próximo episodio! XD Matta ne…


	11. Chapter 11 La Calma de Tenerte a mi lado

**Ohayo! Qué alegría saber que mi continuación les gusto! Estos capis son como un mini relleno y para que vean lo linda que es la relación de mi Sasuke-kun y Hina-chan! Espero no haber demorado mucho! Y pues a leer se ha dicho!! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XI. La Calma de Tenerte a mi lado. **

Acababa de despertar, había pasado una semana desde el festival, la verdad había sido una semana bastante extraña, abrió los ojos y vio que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, era temprano, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos se posaron en aquel pañuelo lila que había estado limpiando ese fin de semana.

"Supongo hoy se lo devolveré" Pensó con cansancio el pelinegro caminando hacia el baño, noto como la puerta de la habitación de su hermano estaba algo abierta, acababa de despertarse también, había salido del baño recién, suspiro y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Entro en la bañera, el agua tibia relajaba su cuerpo, realmente había estado tranquilo todos esos días, definitivamente ese cambio había sido un acierto, todavía no entendía como podía hacer tantas cosas por esa ojiblanca, era realmente particular su forma de moverlo a hacer tantas tonterías.

**Flash Back. **

_-Hina-chan el festival estuvo muy lindo, deberías hacerlo más seguido- Comento la castaña de ojos azules sentada frente a la chica y el pelinegro estaba unos cuantos pasos más atrás. _

_-Hai, es que siempre me ha sido fácil presentarme con Sasuke-kun- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras la castaña suspiraba. _

_-Y si Uchiha-kun se une al club de nosotras?- Dijo decidida poniéndose de pie de golpe sobresaltando a la ojiblanca. –Ten Ten-senpai está de acuerdo en que tu actuación fue de lo mejor y si que actúes así significa que Uchiha-kun esté en el club no le importara- Dijo sonriente mientras el pelinegro le surgía un tic en la ceja. _

_-Etto… No lo sé…- Dijo dudosa la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el pelinegro que se veía realmente tenso. –Sasuke-kun…- _

_-Iie- Corto fríamente sin mirar a los ojos de la ojiblanca. –No pienso unirme a ningún club- Dijo entre dientes viendo como a unos cuantos pasos de ellos la castaña se veía intranquila. _

_-Demo… Tocarías, eso te gusta- Dijo la ojiblanca juntando sus manos en su pecho. –Onegai- Murmuro sonrojándose, el pelinegro bajo su mirada, grave error, encontró sus fríos ojos negros con la cara sonrojada de la ojiblanca y sus lindos ojos perlados cristalizados, si que no podía contra aquello. _

_-Como quieras…- Dijo al tiempo que el tic volvía a aparecer, vio de reojo como la ojiblanca amplio su sonrisa y camino hacia su compañera, segundos después las dos estaban brincando de la alegría y comentando algo que a él realmente no le interesaba, pero odiaba admitirlo, le gustaba hacerla feliz. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Siempre termino complaciéndola" Pensó terminando de colocarse la chaqueta del uniforme, bajo lentamente las escaleras y encontró el desayuno servido pero por ningún lado vio a su madre.

-Tuvo que salir, otosan no vino a casa anoche por lo que fue a llevarle la comida- Respondió Itachi a la pregunta mental de Sasuke, este solo asintió y se sentó frente a su hermano.

-Que haces aquí a estas horas?- Pregunto sereno el menor empezando a desayunar. –Siempre estas ya camino a la universidad cuando yo vengo a desayunar-

-Tengo las primeras tres horas libres- Dijo terminando de comer, se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina. –Deja tus cosas ahí, yo me encargare de ellas-

-Hai- Respondió y vio como su hermano subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, se llevaba literalmente bien con su hermano mayor, Itachi siempre fue un genio por lo cual estuvo siempre muy ocupado, cuando eran niños solían pasar horas y horas juntos, pero ambos crecieron y se hicieron de diferentes ocupaciones.

-Ya me voy- Dijo el pelinegro menor tomando su maletín.

-Que tengas un buen día- Dijo el mayor bajando las escaleras, el menor asintió y salió de la casa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Ohayo gozaimasu- Saludo la castaña viendo como su hermana mayor se sentaba ya con el uniforme, solo iba a desayunar.

-Ohayo…- Saludo, bostezo un poco y se apoyo en la mesa.

-Hinata, que sucede?- Pregunto la mama sirviéndoles el desayuno a las dos chicas. –Pareces muy cansada-

-Es que hoy hay una prueba de física y me quede hasta tarde estudiando- Dijo empezando a comer.

-Y además se quedo hasta tarde hablando con ese Uchiha- Agrego la menor haciendo que Hinata se ahogara con su comida.

-Ya veo, el chico que te beso en el festival- Dijo la mama sonriendo mientras veía como su hija se sonrojaba. –Suerte que tu otosan no fue para allá, sino ese chico estaría muerto-

-Okasan!- Dijo indignada la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie. –No… No le digas nada…-

-No le diré nada, demo…- La mujer se quedo pensativa viendo a sus dos hijas, sonrió luego de unos segundos. –Demo debes traerlo para que Hiashi-san lo conozca y lo acepte-

-Que buena idea, sería bueno conocerlo, no como al inútil de Naruto- Se quejo la castaña sacándole la lengua a su hermana que por segunda vez se volvía a ahogar con la comida.

-Okasan…- Dijo luego de recuperarse. –Debo hacerlo?-

-Seria muy bueno, demo no parece que tengan mucho tiempo- Dijo sonriendo mientras sonaba el timbre de la casa. –Iré a ver quién es a esta hora-

-Kami ya es algo tarde- Se sorprendió la ojiblanca y subió las escaleras corriendo para buscar su maletín y terminar de arreglarse.

Guardo algunas cosas en su maletín, el móvil lo llevaba en el bolsillo, le parecía extraño que el pelinegro no le haya escrito en todo lo que iba de mañana, el siempre se despertaba primero que ella, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta, dejando sus dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara, sonrió y bajo nuevamente las escaleras.

-Onee-san vinieron a buscarte- Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras mirando como la mayor la miraba confundida. –Uchiha baka- Se burlo viendo como la mayor casi cae de la sorpresa.

-Ohayo- Sonó la voz del pelinegro desde el recibidor, donde estaba junto a la madre de la ojiblanca que seguía incrédula ante lo que veía.

-Hina-chan que sucede?- Hablo la mujer sonriendo trayendo de golpe a la realidad a Hinata. –Te traeré tu bento- Dijo y se empezó a alejar de la pareja.

-Sasuke-kun… Ohayo- Dijo sonriendo y abrazando al chico por el cuello, el pelinegro se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundos abrazo a la ojiblanca.

-Supongo que vine- Murmuro separándose de la chica al sentir la mirada de la madre de la chica. –Hmp-

-Nos vamos- Dijo la ojiblanca sonrojada al ver a su mama sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina, tomo el bento y casi corrió fuera de la casa. –Gomen- Se disculpo cerrando el portón.

-…- El pelinegro la miro desconcertado y luego recordó como se había burlado la menor; sonrió y se detuvo.

-Que sucede? Vamos a llegar tarde- Dijo la ojiblanca tomando la muñeca del pelinegro y obligándolo a continuar.

-Sabes…- Dijo dejándose llevar por la chica. –Te pareces mucho a tu okasan-

-Hai, eso me lo dice siempre mi otosan- Dijo todavía sin mirar al pelinegro, la vista de la ojiblanca estaba puesta en el camino que debían seguir para llegar al instituto.

-Demo…- Agrego sintiendo como la chica lo liberaba y la campana del instituto sonaba justo en el instante que ellos cruzaban la entrada principal. –Me gustas mas tu- Termino viendo como la ojiblanca se giraba sonrojada.

-Demo… Que dices?! Déjate de bromas Sasuke-kun- Dijo alterada viendo como el pelinegro le sonreía sensualmente. –Que… Que ha-haces?- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras el chico la acorralaba contra una de las paredes.

-No recuerdas que tenemos la primera hora libre?- Le susurro apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. –Podemos hacer lo que queramos- Murmuro mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Sasuke- Murmuro abrazando el cuello del pelinegro, rozo sus labios con los de él y simplemente lo abrazo sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su amplio pecho.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sigues pensando en volver con Sasuke-kun?- Dijo a modo de saludo la rubia sentándose junto a la pelirrosa. –Mira que cambiarse de lugar es algo drástico-

-Ni me lo digas, todo por culpa de esa zorra- Dijo la pelirrosa irritada viendo la expresión de reproche de la rubia. –Nani?!-

-No le digas así, sabes bien que no lo es- Dijo la rubia abriendo su maletín. –Piensas quedarte toda la primera hora aquí?- Agrego sin mirarla viendo su móvil.

-Iie, pensaba caminar un poco- Dijo poniéndose de pie. –No ha llegado nadie de nuestro grupo-

-Hai, hay un grupo demo, no es de los nuestros, recuerda que este año mezclaron los salones- Dijo la rubia todavía viendo su móvil, la seguía distraídamente, hasta que sintió el sol directamente sobre su cara. –Que hacemos fuera?- Pregunto algo irritada pues no pudo ver por un momento lo que estaba escrito en su móvil.

-Nani mo- Dijo distraídamente caminando hacia los jardines. –Creo que me hace mejor estar fuera que dentro de ese salón-

-Supongo… Etto, sabes que sucede entre Naruto y Umiko-chan?- Interrogo recordando algo.

-Nani mo, porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que desde la semana pasada se están evitando, bueno me corrijo Umiko-chan le huye a Naruto- Dijo la rubia mirando los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa. –Me pareció extraño-

-Demo esa Umiko, no tenia novio?- Dijo dudosa dejándose caer en una banco cercano. –Me parece raro que Naruto no me haya comentado nada-

-No creo que desee comentarte nada, luego de lo de la semana pasada- Se burlo la rubia haciendo enojar a su amiga. –Supongo que realmente es muy bueno-

-Urusei!- Grito cruzándose de brazos. –Solo porque nos volvimos a besar y casi pasa algo no significa nada-

-Te recuerdo que tu lo buscaste, el todavía siente eso de la traición hacia Hina-chan y no es raro, han pasado como dos meses desde que terminaron?-

-Algo así- Dijo abrazando sus piernas. –Igual debo pensar en cómo separar a Hinata de Sasuke-kun-

-Ya vas a empezar! Desde que el la beso en el festival- Suspiro. –El la beso, el demostró que era ella quien le interesaba y mira que no estar con ninguna chica en todo este tiempo, va en serio- Dijo mirando con lastima a su amiga.

-Iie, el sigue siendo el mismo- Dijo la pelirrosa desviando su mirada. –Eso es lo que Hinata no sabe-

-No creo, demo…- Se giro rápidamente hacia la pelirrosa. –Es lo que el eligió y parece feliz, más feliz que en todo el tiempo que lo conozco- Concluyo señalando la entrada del instituto.

-Arigatou- Dijo irritada. –Definitivamente me ayudaste con esto sabes?- Dijo sin girarse a ver a la rubia, el pelinegro sonreía mucho mas con la ojiblanca, eso le molestaba, porque ella?. Es cierto no había sido buena, había seguido el juego de engañar, sin intentar remediarlo, pero... Pero ella era mejor.

-Deberías dejarlos ya en paz- Dijo la rubia volviendo a su móvil.

-Iie, yo puedo hacerlo más feliz que ella- Dijo girándose hacia la rubia, la miro desconcertada y siguió con su móvil. –Tu novio debe estar cansado de que le mandes tantos mensajes-

-Como digas Sakura- Dijo la rubia resignada a que su amiga siguiera actuando de aquella manera tan cruel. "Igual no puedo dejar que lastimen de esa forma a Hina-chan2 Pensó viendo como el pelinegro tomaba de la mano a la ojiblanca y la llevaba hacia otra parte de los jardines.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sasuke-kun- Decía la ojiblanca algo nerviosa sin entender adonde la estaba llevando el chico. –Es muy temprano- Dijo escuchando como el pelinegro reía un poco.

-Porque siempre crees que te quiero hacer algo?- Dijo deteniéndose cerca de una puerta. –No me gusta estar rodeado de gente eso es todo- Dijo abriendo la puerta, daba a unas escaleras.

-Donde vamos?- Pregunto sintiendo como el pelinegro cerraba detrás de si la puerta, dejando todo en ligera oscuridad. –Sasuke-kun?-

-Tranquilízate y sigue caminando- Dijo intentando controlar su tono de burla.

-Hai- Dijo nerviosa y se acerco a una puerta, la abrió suavemente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos debido al sol que le daba directamente en los ojos, el pelinegro aprovecho aquello y paso delante de la chica, tomo su mano y la hizo entrar por aquella puerta.

-No creo que te haya afectado tanto el sol- Dijo el pelinegro burlón ya que la ojiblanca seguía con los ojos cerrados. –Ábrelos ya- Ordeno y la ojiblanca los abrió.

Estaba sorprendida, el pelinegro la llevo al invernadero del instituto, nunca había logrado entrar, definitivamente era más bonito de lo que ella se imaginaba, todo el suelo estaba cubierto con césped suave y algunas plantas de flores alrededor, unos pequeños arboles daban sombra al lugar y habían algunas jaulas con aves, ruiseñores preferiblemente que entonaban sus canciones favoritas dándole al ambiente un aire de paraíso escondido.

-Oh Sasuke-kun como…?- Logro articular luego de salir de su sorpresa.

-El día del festival te busque por todos lados, y encontré el lugar, demo luego cuando quise mostrártelo lo encontraba siempre cerrado- Aclaro sentándose en el césped.

-Ya veo- Dijo sentándose frente al chico. –Seria lindo poder comer aquí- Agrego viendo como los pequeños ruiseñores los miraban, parecían contentos de ver a unas personas, una pareja disfrutando de su pequeño paraíso.

-Podemos hacerlo- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como la ojiblanca se giraba incrédula. –Tengo la llave-

-Nani?!- Grito sorprendida. –Como…?-

-Tengo mis maneras- Dijo prepotente viendo como la ojiblanca ampliaba su sonrisa e impulsivamente lo abrazo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

-Gomen- Dijo acostada sobre el chico sonriendo. –Pensé que te sostendrías- Agrego intentando incorporarse.

-Iie, me gusta tenerte así- Dijo atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos, mirándola fijamente. –Hinata…- Llamo el chico viendo las mejillas de la chica sonrojada.

-Hai?!- Interrogo viendo fijamente al pelinegro con expresión de desconcierto. –Sasuke-kun arigatou- Agrego sin poder resistirse.

-Nani?!- Ahora él era el desconcertado, ahora porque le agradecía.

-Siempre buscas hacerme estas cosas, me alegras mucho- Dijo aprovechando el leve momento de confusión del chico para poder sentarse. –Nunca antes había sido tan feliz- Completo viendo como el pelinegro la miraba incrédulo.

-Hinata yo…- La campana sonó mucho más fuerte en aquel lugar, la primera hora había terminado, la ojiblanca se asusto y se puso de pie de un salto, Sasuke maldijo despacio y se puso de pie de mala gana.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun sino…-

-No llegaremos tarde- La corto el pelinegro tomando su maletín y el de la chica y dejándola bajar primero. "Por kami porque es tan difícil" Pensó cerrando las puertas detrás de sí.

-Vamos- Lo llamo la ojiblanca, parecía más infantil que antes, sonreía mucho más que antes, aquella sonrisa que solo era de él, Sasuke suspiro y camino hacia la chica que sonrió y camino a su lado.

-Sueles ser tan infantil- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca saludaba a lo lejos a la castaña.

-Hoy empiezas oficialmente en el club, no estás emocionado?- Dijo la ojiblanca viendo como la castaña caminaba hasta ellos.

-Iie, la verdad es algo normal, lo hago solo por ti- Dijo y gruño, la castaña sonrió.

-Ohayo Uchiha-kun- Saludo y miro a la ojiblanca. –Hina-chan estudiaste?-

-Hai, ayer no pude hacer más que eso, estaba muy nerviosa, y como estuve hasta tarde hablando con Sasuke-kun…- Su mención lo incomodo, tomo a la ojiblanca por el brazo y la separo un poco.

-Nos vemos en el salón- Dijo y rozo los labios de la chica rápidamente para luego empezar a alejarse.

-Volvió a molestarse?- Dijo la castaña riendo viendo como el pelinegro empezaba a alejarse con dos maletines. –Definitivamente el lo toma muy en serio-

-Hai, demo es muy tierno conmigo- Dijo sonriendo la ojiblanca empezando a caminar hacia el salón.

-Debe ser lindo…- Murmuro algo melancólica.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Teme…- Lloriqueo el rubio viendo llegar al pelinegro. –Donde te habías metido?- Regaño llegando junto al chico que ocupo su lugar ahora en la segunda fila de los escritorios.

-Que pasa dobe?- Dijo sentándose y dejando el maletín de la ojiblanca a su lado.

-Necesito que me ayudes en la prueba- Dijo sentándose en la mesa detrás del pelinegro. –Sino me ayudas… No puedo empezar mal el año, lo llevo regular y mas esta materia-

-Hai- accedió dándole sus apuntes al rubio. –Hinata los escribió más fáciles de entender- Dijo señalando algunas hojas donde aparecía la letra de la chica.

-Dejas que Hina-chan escriba en tus cuadernos?- Dijo sorprendido el rubio poniéndose de pie, asustando de esa forma a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el salón.

-Cual es el gran problema?- Dijo irritado haciendo que el rubio se sentara de golpe. –No vuelvas a gritar algo así- Amenazo viendo como el rubio sonreía de esa forma particular suya.

-Te encariñaste muy rápido con Hina-chan- Se burlo apoyándose en el escritorio y empezando a pasar las hojas. –Tienes suerte…- Agrego serio.

-Hmp- El pelinegro se giro para ver la expresión del rubio, le pareció extraño ver al rubio confundido y no precisamente por lo que veía en su cuaderno, odiaba aquello, odiaba tener que ser buen amigo, se odiaría luego de aquello, pero… no podía hacer nada más. –Que te pasa?- Pregunto casi mordiendo la frase.

-Uh?- El rubio levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada asesina del pelinegro. –Me preguntaste algo?-

-Nani mo…- Dijo molesto girándose viendo hacia adelante.

-Bromeo teme- Dijo el rubio riendo golpeando la espalda del pelinegro. –Tienes suerte, Hina-chan es buena chica, supongo no piensas engañarla cierto?-

-Iie- Ahora si respondió irritado, aquella pregunta ya lo tenía mareado, era tan malo así?. –Entonces…-

-Es solo que durante el festival…- Empezó mirando el suelo. –Durante el festival una chica… había sido siempre una buena amiga, bueno era conocida…-

-Deja de dar vueltas- Ordeno el pelinegro mirando de reojo la puerta, se estaba exasperando, la ojiblanca se estaba tardando demasiado.

-Bueno ella me beso-

-Y?- Luego de algunos segundos esa fue su respuesta, el rubio lo miro con rabia reflejada en sus ojos azules. –Cual es el problema?-

-El problema es que, nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma, y pues saber que quería besarme o estar conmigo me hizo confundirme…- Dijo el rubio empezando a sonrojarse cosa que le hizo gracia al pelinegro.

-Sigo sin entender el problema dobe- Se sincero el pelinegro viendo como el rubio apretaba sus puños, definitivamente aquello si tenía a Naruto realmente preocupado.

-El problema es que antes de besarme me pidió perdón y ahora solo me evita cuando intento hablarle-

-Así que Umiko-chan te esta esquivando por esa razón- Dijo sereno viendo si el rubio respondía algo.

-Hai…- Naruto cayó como siempre. –Nani?! Como lo supiste?!- Grito luego de procesar que el pelinegro había descubierto a la chica de la que él hablaba.

-Solo probé suerte- Admitió viendo como el rubio se cubría de una atmosfera bastante deprimente. –Habla con ella-

-No me deja hablarle, siempre busca una excusa para irse y no me deja terminar de hablar- Dijo el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio. –Nunca había sido tan difícil esto-

-Supongo que no había enfrentado esta situación- Dijo el pelinegro descubriendo algo que hasta los momentos no había notado, o no le había interesado saber. –Como conociste a Hinata?-

-Nani?!- Dijo el rubio confundido, de repente empezó a sudar frio y se puso de pie de golpe. –Debo buscar algo…-

-No escaparas- Dijo el pelinegro tomando de la manga al rubio. –Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca lo supe…-

-Ohayo gozaimasu Sasuke-kun- Saludo alegremente la rubia, sin darse cuenta que había salvado al rubio de responder aquella pregunta que le resultaba incomoda.

-Ohayo Ino-chan- Saludo el rubio liberándose del agarre del pelinegro. –Estudiaste?-

-Claro- Dijo sonriendo. –Seguirás sentado acá Sasuke-kun?-

-No pienso moverme- Dijo irritado girándose hacia la puerta.

-Ne Sasuke-teme esta embobado con Hina-chan…- Se burlo el rubio recibiendo una patada del pelinegro.

-Así que es cierto- Dijo la rubia sonriendo. –Me parece increíble haber vivido para verte enamorado- Se burlo la rubia.

-Podrías no burlarte- Dijo el pelinegro viendo que al final la ojiblanca entraba al salón.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Y por fin…- Dijo la ojiblanca poniéndose las manos en la nuca. –Hablaste con Naruto-kun?-

-Iie…- Dijo avergonzada la castaña negando frenéticamente con los brazos sonrojada. –Ya te pedí perdón por eso, no sé que me pasó…-

-Siempre estuviste enamorada de él eso es todo- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo. –No debes pedirme perdón por eso-

-Demo…-

-Nada Umiko-chan, es cierto que me dolió descubrir que Naruto-kun me engañaba con Sakura-chan, demo…- Suspiro. –Mis sentimientos cambiaron en el campamento en el cual conocí a Sasuke-kun-

-Lo sé, demo…- Dudo viendo como entraba la rubia a su salón. –Segura que Uchiha-kun no te hará daño?-

-Hai, no sé porque demo… Confío en el- Dijo entrando al salón. –Ohayo- Saludo viendo como el pelinegro parecía respirar más tranquilo.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- Saludo la castaña mientras la rubia sonreía y la llevaba hacia otro lugar.

-Ohayo Hina-chan- Saludo el rubio sonriente mientras se sentaba atrás del pelinegro y seguía leyendo, el cuaderno de su amigo.

-Te tardaste- Murmuro el pelinegro al momento que la ojiblanca se sentó junto a él, se giro para verlo y sonrió.

-Sumimasen, es que me distraje con Umiko-chan- Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro que sin poder controlar su sonrojo. –Naruto-kun está estudiando con tu cuaderno?-

-Hai, como me simplificaste las leyes preferí prestárselas- Murmuro sintiendo como el olor de la chica empezaba a descontrolarlo.

-Ya veo…- Se separo y estiro un poco sus brazos. –Me parece bien saber que vuelven a llevarse bien-

-Nunca nos llevamos mal- Dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, recordando repentinamente una pregunta. –Hinata…-

-Hai?- Respondió de golpe girándose hacia el pelinegro.

-Como conociste al dobe?- Volvió a preguntar y por segunda vez en el día vio nerviosismo en su interlocutor.

-Etto…- Dudo empezando a jugar con sus dedos, se sonrojo; el pelinegro se preocupo al ver aquel sonrojo apoderarse de las mejillas de la ojiblanca.

-Dímelo de una vez- Dijo irritado girando su mirada a otro lado, le molestaba pensar en otros hombres alrededor de su frágil novia.

-Es que es algo vergonzoso- Dijo todavía más nerviosa, vio que el pelinegro gruño, estaba realmente molesto por lo que suspiro y se inclino para susurrarlo, lo dijo muy despacio y muy suave para que pudiera entenderlo y nadie más que él pudiera escucharla. –Prometimos mantenerlo en secreto- Dijo sonrojada volviendo a su lugar.

-Dobe…- Llamo el pelinegro seriamente, el rubio levanto su mirada viendo que el pelinegro no se giraría hacia él se puso de pie de mala gana y se paro junto a Sasuke.

-Estoy intentando estudiar qué sucede?- Dijo algo molesto viendo como el pelinegro se ponía de pie de golpe y casi lo arrastraba fuera del salón. Oe, que te pasa?-

-Nunca me dijiste que conociste a Hinata viéndola desnuda en el vestuario- Dijo realmente irritado, tomo al rubio del cuello de la camisa y este empezó a negar sudando copiosamente.

-Etto… Sasuke eso ya paso, ni siquiera la conocías- Dijo el rubio intentando salvarse de aquello.

-Desnuda Naruto?!- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia. –Y en el vestuario, SOLA?- Cada palabra salía casi escupida de la boca del pelinegro.

-Etto… Nunca paso nada entre nosotros, lo juro!- Dijo el rubio empezando a asustarse. –Tú lo sabes…-

-Sasuke-kun…- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca desde la puerta del salón, el pelinegro se giro y soltó de golpe al rubio. –Que hacías?- Pregunto al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella.

-Nani mo- Dijo mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Naruto-kun… Estas bien?- Dijo separándose del pelinegro y ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie. –Todavía te quedan algunas heridas de lo que te hizo mi primo- Dijo viendo como el rubio negaba.

-Tranquila Hina-chan…- Dijo mirando al pelinegro, definitivamente un Sasuke celoso era peor que un Neji decepcionado. –Iré a ver si me dan algo para el dolor- Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería.

-Sasuke-kun no debiste hacer eso- Dijo con un tono ligero de reproche. –Yo te dije que no paso nada-

-Lo sé… Demo…- El pelinegro recordaba aquello y sentía como volvía a hervirle la sangre, apretó sus puños y se giro hacia la ojiblanca que entraba al salón. –Me molesta- Murmuro tomando la muñeca de la ojiblanca deteniéndola un poco después de la puerta.

-Lo sé- Dijo sonriendo acercándose y acariciando suavemente las mejillas del pelinegro. –Demo… Creo que te he dicho que nadie más que tu me ha tocado- Susurro sonrojándose tranquilizando de una vez por todas al chico.

-Arigatou- Murmuro atrapando a la ojiblanca entre sus brazos y besándola en los labios muy suavemente, ella era de él, podía sentirlo, sus labios su sabor sus caricias, todo en ella, le encantaba y todo en ella era de él. "Hinata… Creo que te quiero más de lo lógico" Pensó separándose de la chica que estaba sonrojada, Sasuke le sonrió y la tomo de la mano acompañándola a sentarse, obvio junto a él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero les haya gustado! En la narración me salió algunas veces lo informal jajaja! Pero es que no pude evitarlo! Bueno chicas grax por leerme y espero sigan dejando reviews! Para sentirme motivada a continuar mas y mas rápido! Por cierto por ahí viene una nueva historia jajaja! Ya que una de las mías está llegando a su final… Mi nombramiento especial de las chicas que se dedican a dejarme un review!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**Death the kid **

**Hinata.in.love15: **Tetsu es un extra, Umiko es un personaje que invente para que sea la pareja perfecta de Naruto, pero… No podía estar así libres y ser felices de una, es como mi pareja secundaria, Naruto también me encanta y no tolero para nada que a veces lo pongan con Sakura, eh ahí la razón de mi personaje Umiko.

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei**

**luz estrella **

**oSiToPaNdA**

**hinatauchiha20**

**Dark Amy-chan**


	12. Chapter 12 Puedes Confiar en Mí

**Ohayo! Aquí pues un nuevo capi de esta linda historia… Habrán notado que todavía no hay casi nada con respecto al título, pues todo tiene su tiempo… jajaja Naruto y los demás son de Masashi Kishimoto! Yo solo los uso por mera diversión! Ojala les guste el capi de hoy y pues a leer se ha dicho. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XII. Puedes Confiar en Mí. **

La tenia contra su cuerpo, sentía su olor, su respiración entre cortada, sus manos no podían evitar recorrer aquel frágil cuerpo que lo volvía loco, beso su cuello delicadamente, escuchaba el jadeo de la chica, su largo cabello despeinado, solo estaban ellos dos, en aquel lugar.

-Sasuke- Murmuro sonrojada clavando sus perlados ojos en los negros del chico, gimió ante la última embestida, se abrazo al cuello del chico permitiéndole entrar más en ella, sentía como la intimidad de ella se contraía, aquella sensación lo enloquecía.

-Hinata, Te Amo- Murmuro el pelinegro separándose para ver los dulces ojos de la mujer a la cual él le había confesado ese amor. –No te separes de mí nunca-

-Sasuke- La ojiblanca sonrió y abrazo al chico, beso sus labios con dulzura permitiéndole saborearla. –Yo también te amo- Susurro besando suavemente el cuello del chico, lo mordió ligeramente haciéndolo gruñir, tomo la cadera de la chica y la sentó completamente sobre su miembro haciéndola gritar.

Empezó a moverla suavemente, arriba abajo, sentía como la ojiblanca jadeaba y daba pequeños besos en su cuello mientras él sentía aquel olor y jugaba con sus senos, se sentía realmente muy irreal.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo la ojiblanca, el pelinegro gruño y sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro. –Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro un poco más fuerte.

-Hmp- el pelinegro abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio algunos escritorios a su alrededor.

-Sasuke-kun despierta- Murmuro sonriendo interponiéndose en la vista del chico. –Murmurabas dormido- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro se incorporaba y se estiraba un poco.

-Me quede dormido- Dijo mas para sí recordando de golpe lo que había estado soñando.

-El profesor no se dio cuenta por pura suerte- Dijo terminando de acomodar su maletín. –Donde estará mi móvil- Murmuro empezando a buscar el pequeño aparato.

"Porque le dije que la amaba?" El pelinegro estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos y de repente sintió como algo vibraba en su bolsillo, metió la mano distraídamente viendo como la ojiblanca empezaba a desesperarse por no encontrar su móvil.

-Donde estará- Murmuro mientras el pelinegro contestaba el móvil que no era de él.

-Quien habla- Dijo sereno empezando a darse cuenta que su móvil estaba en el escritorio frente a él.

_-Hinata?-_ Sonó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Creo que es para ti- Murmuro el pelinegro algo receloso dándole el aparato a la chica que sonrió y salió del salón para contestar la llamada, cosa que preocupo aun mas al pelinegro. "Quien será" Pensó intentando salir pero la ojiblanca había caminado hacia una de las ventanas.

-Ne teme que harás el fin de semana?- Pregunto el rubio que había estado fuera del salón por un buen rato.

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y entro de nuevo al salón seguido del rubio que venía totalmente relajado. –No lo sé-

-Bueno te parece si hacemos una fiesta? Mis padres se fueron el fin de semana y no quiero quedarme solo en casa me parece deprimente-

-Entonces?...- Dijo empezando a recoger sus cosas, todavía su mente se encontraba en aquella voz que había salido del móvil de su novia, no parecía muy viejo, pero tampoco muy joven, quien era.

-Entonces que me ayudaras, Hina-chan es buena para organizar y como te pusiste en estos días por la forma en que nos conocimos prefiero decirte primero…- El rubio rio escandalosamente mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con rabia.

-Debes preguntarle a ella- Acepto tomando su maletín, se giro para tomar el de la ojiblanca pero en su lugar había un gran desastre.

-Deberías esperarla, hoy es el día libre del club de música por lo cual suele ser así de distraída- Dijo el rubio sentándose junto al pelinegro.

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo molesto de que el rubio supiera aquello.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hai, le diré a okasan…- Decía la ojiblanca algo nerviosa viendo a uno de los jardines del instituto. –Otosan está bien?-

_-Hai, está muy ocupado, demo creo que necesitamos que tu okasan vaya otra vez al extranjero- _

-Y porque me llaman a mi?- Dijo dudativamente escuchando algunas voces provenientes de su salón.

_-Porque dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, donde serás la segunda responsable, lo que implica que viajaras de ser necesario- _

-Ya veo…- Dijo triste sintiendo una suave brisa rozar su cara, luego una mano en su hombro, se giro asustada pero se encontró con la mirada confundida de la castaña. –Hablaremos más tarde…-

_-Como prefieras, por algo soy tu consejero- _Dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea y cortó la llamada.

-Que sucede?- Interrogo la castaña al ver la expresión de la ojiblanca.

-No quiero cumplir años- Dijo la ojiblanca algo molesta cerrando su móvil de golpe. –No se para que me nombraron la heredera de esa compañía-

-Que paso esta vez?- Dijo la castaña suspirando apoyándose en la ventana, sin mirar un lugar fijo.

-Es que no lograron localizar a mi okasan y me llamaron para que le diga que tal vez le toca volver a viajar, Kakashi-san siempre fastidia de mas- Dijo la ojiblanca suspirando.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con tu cumpleaños?- Dudo la castaña dándole la espalda a la ventana.

-Que seré legalmente responsable de las acciones que me corresponden…- Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. –Y no quiero eso-

-No veo lo malo de eso- Dijo la castaña suspirando. –Deberías volver Uchiha-kun estará molesto- Dijo sonriendo viendo como la ojiblanca se erguía y caminaba unos cuantos pasos.

-Crees que…- Murmuro antes de entrar al salón.

-Tal vez todavía no es tiempo, total te dijeron que tenias que mantener eso en secreto- Dijo la castaña empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras. –Nos vemos mañana?-

-Hai! Sayo Umiko-chan- Dijo sonriendo entrando al salón.

-Hina-chan…- Dijo meloso el rubio.

-Oh Naruto-kun que sucede- Dijo algo confusa por aquella actitud.

-Podrías hacerme un favor?- Dijo todavía sonriendo y con el tono de voz cada vez mas meloso. –Ayúdame con una fiesta…-

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida viendo al pelinegro que parecía molesto. –Etto…-

-Onegai…- Dijo suplicante el rubio. –No podría hacerlo sin tu forma de organizar…-

-Etto…. Naruto-kun…- Dijo dudosa empezando a ponerse nerviosa. –Solo si Sasuke-kun está de acuerdo- Dijo sonriente viendo como el pelinegro se sobresalto.

-Sasuke…- Dijo con ojitos brillantes mirando ahora al pelinegro que miro con molestia a la chica que solo le sonrió y empezó a organizar sus cosas. –Onegai…-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y suspiro, el rubio no se rendiría y quería tener una tarde tranquila. –Claro- Dijo receloso viendo como el rubio empezaba a dar saltos por todo el salón.

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo la ojiblanca sorprendida, siendo ahora el pelinegro el que sonreía de cruel manera. –No es justo, tú me ayudaras- Le murmuro haciendo puchero.

-Mientras no estés sola con el dobe estará bien- Dijo tomando su maletín. –Vamos dobe- Llamo haciendo que el rubio volviera a la realidad.

-Sera rápido- Dijo el rubio saliendo a toda prisa para alcanzar a la pareja.

-Mmmm… Creo que se quien podría ayudarnos- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriente mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba un numero.

-Sabes de quien se trata?- Murmuro el rubio al pelinegro pero este negó con la cabeza, los dos chicos se giraron y vieron que la ojiblanca colgaba la llamada.

-Que rápido- Murmuro el pelinegro y era el rubio quien asentía, ambos chicos tuvieron la extraña sensación de que se les complicaría un poco la existencia.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-No te irías hoy con Kenta-san?- Dijo la pelirrosa molesta viendo que la rubia tenía un aire algo depresivo.

-Hai, demo recordó un trabajo de última hora, le dije que iría a su casa…- Suspiro acariciando su larga coleta. –Me da algo de flojera ir ahorita para allá-

-Deberías ir, así descubres si no te está engañando- Se burlo la pelirrosa viendo que la rubia la miraba extrañada. –Gomen…-

-Iie… No creo que lo haga- Dijo confiada, sus ojos mostraron un brillo algo extraño. –El es muy tierno conmigo…-

-Como digas…- Dijo la pelirrosa algo resentida por la creciente felicidad de la rubia. Caminaron en silencio un par de metros más y empezó a sonar el móvil de la rubia.

-Mochi. Mochi?- Dijo la rubia algo confundida por la llamada. –Ohayo… Que sucede?- Dijo sonriendo ante la llamada.

-Quien es- Murmuro la pelirrosa pero la rubia le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio. –Hmp- La pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en una pared.

-Hai… Estoy más cerca, te esperare por acá- Dijo la rubia cortando la llamada, su expresión había cambiado muy rápidamente. –Creo que tengo algo que hacer- Dijo divertida.

-Ah sí?- Pregunto la pelirrosa no muy convencida. –Y algo como qué?-

-Como una fiesta- Dijo dando pequeños brincos y tomando a la pelirrosa de la mano empezando a correr calle arriba.

-Matte Ino…- Gritaba la pelirrosa algo confundida, pero la rubia no le dio importancia y sin liberarla seguía subiendo, pasando casa por casa, los jardines se hacían más grandes según avanzaban, todo era silencioso, solo se escuchaba el eco de la risita de la rubia.

-Y…- Dijo dudativamente. –Creo que es aquí, cierto?- Dijo girándose a la pelirrosa que intentaba recuperar el aire. –Esta es la casa de Naruto no?-

-Ha-hai, demo…- Empezó subiendo su mirada hacia la de la rubia. –Una fiesta?-

-Hai… Sus padres no están y Hina-chan me ha pedido ayuda- Dijo sonriente, pero noto la incómoda presencia de la pelirrosa. –Etto…- Dudo.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, no quisiera incomodar a Hinata, además que ya estoy cansada como para pensar en alguna forma de fastidiar a Naruto- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

-Dile a mucha gente- Dijo la rubia animada. –Ya que te vas, puedes ayudar regando la voz- Sonrió y la pelirrosa asintió desapareciendo detrás de una columna.

"Esta fiesta será muy interesante" Pensó la rubia empezando a escribir algunos mensajes en su móvil.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Dirás a quien llamaste Hina-chan- Pidió por decima vez al rubio haciendo reír nuevamente a la ojiblanca y haciendo gruñir al pelinegro.

-No te dirá, ya deja de preguntar- Dijo irritado el pelinegro caminando junto a la ojiblanca que iba bastante contenta. –No es alguien peligroso verdad?- Murmuro viendo como la ojiblanca negaba.

-Hasta que llegan me estaba cansando de esperar- Sonó la voz de la rubia por todo el lugar, haciendo suspirar al pelinegro y sobresaltando al rubio.

-Sumimasen, nos tardamos un poco más de lo esperado- Dijo la ojiblanca tranquila acercándose a la chica. –Naruto-kun… Ella es mejor organizadora que yo-

-Porque no me lo pediste tu mismo Naruto- Dijo la rubia acercándose al chico.

-Etto…- Empezó nervioso el rubio. –No se me había ocurrido…- Respondió riendo nerviosamente.

-Es muy fácil de hacer, veras solo debemos mover algunos muebles, organizar la comida y cuanto estará la entrada para así retribuir lo que gastemos en comida- Dijo sonriendo tomando al rubio de la muñeca. –Andando no hay tiempo que perder-

-Ino-chan que buena eres- Halago la ojiblanca entrando a la casa del rubio.

-Es fácil cuando tienes tanto tiempo como yo siendo delegada de clase- Dijo la rubia sentándose en uno de los muebles. –Muy bien, creo que somos demasiados- Corto sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

-Como que somos demasiados?- Salto el rubio preocupado. –Somos 4 personas-

-Hai hai, demo… solo necesitamos a una- Dijo la rubia con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. –Supongo que Hina-chan y Sasuke-kun no son necesarios- Dijo sonriente viendo como al rubio le surgía una gota en la cabeza y la ojiblanca reía nerviosa.

-Entonces nos vamos- Dijo el pelinegro tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Matte…- Grito el rubio corriendo hacia la puerta. –No pueden irse y dejarme solo con ella-

-Si podemos- Respondió el pelinegro abriendo la puerta.

-Etto… Gomen Naruto-kun, Ino-chan es mejor que yo- Murmuro la ojiblanca dudosa al sentir un poco de presión en el agarre del pelinegro.

-Sayonara Hina-chan… Sasuke-kun- Dijo la rubia sonriente apareciendo detrás del rubio. –Vamos Naruto tenemos cosas que hacer y preparar- Dijo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Creo que el dobe la pasara mal- Dijo el pelinegro burlón empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

-Yo creo que todo saldrá bien con ayuda de Ino-chan- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriente y tomando el brazo del pelinegro. –Ne Sasuke-kun que haremos?-

-En cuanto a qué?- Dijo el pelinegro algo serio, mirando de reojo a la chica. –Puedes ir a mi casa- Agrego viendo como empezaba a ocultarse el sol.

-Demo…- Dudo un poco. –En estos momentos tu okasan no estará ahí?-

-Probablemente- Dijo como si nada. –Cierto que tú no la conoces… Todavía- Dijo algo divertido al ver el creciente nerviosismo de la chica.

-Demo…- Dudo soltándose del chico. –Que pensara de mi si voy y me meto contigo en tu habitación- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Nani mo, eres mi novia- Dijo señalándole su casa a unos cuantos metros de ellos. –No tienes ya oportunidad de escapar- Dijo y tomo a la chica del antebrazo.

-Sasuke-kun no juegues con eso- Se quejo la ojiblanca dejándose llevar por el pelinegro que se divertía con aquella situación. –Esto de conocer a tu okasan me asusta- Murmuro deteniéndose junto al chico que empezó a abrir las puertas de la casa.

-Estoy en casa- Dijo sereno sintiendo algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia él; la ojiblanca en cambio solo se limito a pararse junto al chico mirando de reojo la divertida expresión que tenía el pelinegro.

-Bienvenido Sasu-kun- Dijo la mujer deteniéndose frente a su hijo, en ese instante noto la delgada figura femenina que acompañaba al chico, sonrió y se acerco a la chica que todavía miraba al suelo. –Bienvenida pequeña- Murmuro haciendo que la ojiblanca se sobresaltara.

-O-oha-hayo- Tartamudeo la ojiblanca viendo los negros ojos de la mujer. –Soy Hyu-uuga Hi-na-ta… Un placer conocerla- Dijo entrecortadamente haciendo una ligera inclinación.

-Hinata, el placer es mío- Dijo la mujer dándole paso a la chica que camino despacio hacia el interior de la casa. –Sasu-kun esta es la chica no?- Dijo sonriendo, la ojiblanca levanto su vista y vio que el pelinegro desviaba la vista incomodo y con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Hinata, sube yo en seguida estaré contigo- Ordeno el pelinegro y la chica como gato asustado casi corrió escaleras arriba.

-Ne Sasu-kun no deberías tratarla así- Regaño la madre caminando hacia la cocina. –Se ve que es muy tímida- Sonrió y tomo algunas cosas con las que estaba cocinando.

-Algo- Respondió tomando una manzana. –Estaré arriba con ella, pensando en cómo ir a la fiesta de mañana- Informo sin mirar a la mujer.

-Supongo se quedara a cenar, tu otosan llega hoy- Dijo sonriendo mientras el chico solo asentía y se sentaba frente a su madre. –Demo… Su rostro me parece conocido- Murmuro cortando algunas verduras.

-Tal vez del campamento al cual me obligaron a ir- Dijo irritado poniéndose de pie. –Ahí la conocí y este año pasó a ser compañera de salón-

-Ya veo, con ella ganaste aquel concurso- Dijo sonriendo viendo salir al chico. –No deberías hablarle así, parece ser una chica muy frágil-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y salió del lugar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"No sé porque tuve que comportarme así" Se regañaba la ojiblanca mirándose en el espejo que tenía el pelinegro en su habitación, noto entonces donde se encontraba.

Camino hasta la cama del chico, ya había dormido ahí antes, pero siempre que volvía le parecía la primera vez, camino hacia el escritorio del pelinegro y dejo su maletín junto al móvil que saco de su bolsillo, suspiro; su olor, ese olor tan masculino y suave que poseía el pelinegro estaba en toda aquella habitación, era sencilla, las paredes blancas y los muebles de madera, todos barnizados con un lindo brillo, algunas fotos principalmente de un madre o familia; sonrió le gustaba aquella foto del pelinegro de aproximadamente 12 años junto con el rubio y la pelirrosa, no parecía muy contento, pero… El solía tener esa expresión siempre que podía.

"Es un baka" Pensó sonriendo tomando una foto nueva, se extraño y sonrojo al mismo tiempo, era una foto suya, el día que ganaron el concurso del campamento, suspiro, ella había preferido que botara esa foto; la coloco en su lugar y camino hacia la cama, se dejo caer boca arriba viendo fijamente el techo.

-Siempre término aquí, admirando tu techo- Murmuro y escucho la creciente melodía de su móvil, se giro cansada hacia el lugar donde estaba el aparato, suspiro, se puso de pie lentamente y tomo el aparato.

-Hai…- Dijo casi en un murmullo.

_-Hina-chan, Kakashi-san me dijo que hablo contigo- _Sonó la suave voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea. _–Debo salir ahorita, Hanabi se quedara donde una amiga… Crees…- _

-Hai, igual mañana tengo una fiesta, te iba a decir hoy en la noche- Dijo suspirando pesadamente, estaba acostada nuevamente viendo el techo de la habitación del pelinegro.

_-Que bien, entonces quédate con alguna de tus amigas, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscar a Kakashi o sino a Kurenai si? Cuídate mucho-_

-Lo hare, tu también, saluda a mi otosan de mi parte- Dijo sin ánimo girándose quedando apoyada en un costado de su cuerpo, subió sus piernas y cerró los ojos.

_-Hai, estará muy complacido de saber que pronto podrás participar activamente en la corporación, Matta ne Hina-chan- _Dijo la mujer y corto la llamada, la ojiblanca solo pudo soltar otro suspiro y dejo caer el móvil al lado contrario de su posición.

-Tu okasan?- La voz del pelinegro sonaba tranquila, escucho sus pasos caminar hacia ella tranquilamente, suspiro sintió el peso del cuerpo del chico aparecer junto a ella en la cama.

-No sé donde me quedare, debo pensar- Murmuro algo irritada sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro empezaban a jugar con su cabello.

-Todavía tienes ropa de la última vez, quédate aquí- Sugirió el pelinegro.

-Iie… Esta vez no puedo…- Dijo molesta sintiendo como volvía a sonar su móvil, no hizo el menor intento de contestar; a lo cual el pelinegro tomo el aparato y contesto, no dijo nada y solo escucho, la misma voz de antes.

_-Hinata, tu okasan me dijo que te quedarías fuera…- _Sonó la voz de aquel hombre.

-Creo que es para ti- Dijo irritado lanzando el aparato junto a la chica.

-Hai…- Contesto de mala gana, estuvo en silencio algunos minutos. –Hai… Iie… Me quedare con una amiga… Hai… Matta ne- Dijo y corto la llamada.

-Quien era?- Interrogo el chico sin entender porque había dicho aquello, en casa de una amiga… Le parecía algo raro.

-Nadie importante- Corto la ojiblanca girándose hacia el chico. –Sasuke-kun todavía puedo quedarme aquí cierto?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Hai… Demo quien era ese hombre- Volvió a preguntar notando la incomodidad en el rostro de la chica.

-Ya te dije nadie importante- Dijo sentándose para quedar frente al chico. –Por los momentos no puedo decirlo- Acepto mirando las manos del pelinegro.

-Demo… Quien es- Insistió sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el pecho. –Acaso es muy importante?-

-Iie- Negó entendiendo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del pelinegro. –Es solo un asociado de mis padres-

-Y por eso le mientes? Tu okasan sabe de mí- Dijo apoyando su cuerpo en sus dos manos, se había acostado un poco. –No entiendo el misterio-

-Onegai…- Dijo la ojiblanca algo melancólica. –No preguntes más... yo… Yo te diré todo cuando pueda si?- Dijo apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico.

-Segura?- Dijo receloso viendo de reojo la angustia en los ojos de la chica.

-Hai… Solo… Necesito tiempo… Y que confíes en mi- Dijo sintiendo como su cintura era atrapada por los brazos del chico.

-Si tu lo dices, está bien- Dijo rozando sus labios con los de la chica, la apretó contra si mientras se acostaba totalmente en la cama, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la cintura de la chica mientras esta tenía sus brazos apoyados en el pecho del chico.

-Tus padres no se molestaran en que me quede aquí?- Murmuro al romper el beso sintiendo como el pelinegro empezaba a soltar su sostén. –Ne Sasuke-kun es en serio- Dijo haciendo puchero pero sin resistirse a que el chico se deshiciera del sostén sacándolo por debajo de su camisa.

-Si te quejas tanto tal vez se den cuenta- Murmuro divertido empezando a bajar el cierre de la falta de la chica. –Ansío sentirte sabes?- Le susurro al oído sintiendo como la ojiblanca se sobresaltaba.

-Sasuke-kun… Demo que cosas dices- Dijo nerviosa moviéndose para que el pelinegro se librara de la molesta falda, las manos del chico empezaron a acariciar la espalda de la chica suavemente mientras miraba divertido las reacciones que cada caricia producía en ella. Hinata empezó a abrir lentamente los botones de la camisa del pelinegro sintiendo el calor que el pecho de este producía, sin contenerse bajo y empezó a delinear sus músculos con sus labios, escuchándolo gruñir, sus inocentes caricias todavía lo excitaban pero a cambio el pelinegro palmeo fuertemente uno de los glúteos de la chica haciéndola brincar por la sorpresa.

-Creo que hoy quieres jugar sucio- Murmuro el pelinegro viendo como la ojiblanca reía y como respuesta mordió su cuello ligeramente. El pelinegro contuvo un gruñido y se giro sobre su cuerpo para dejar a la ojiblanca atrapada. –Juguemos- Dijo sonriendo viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba pero a la vez sonreía ante la actitud de su novio.

El pelinegro arranco la camisa de la chica de golpe y bajo las braguitas en unos instantes, se levanto y se permitió admirarla, sabía que eso le molestaba a la ojiblanca y su expresión de enfado lo demostraba, suspiro y sonrió ante la creciente molestia que le creo a la chica.

-Eres un tramposo- Murmuro la ojiblanca cubriéndose los senos.

-Nunca, solo me detuve unos segundos- Dijo tomando los dos brazos de la chica y colocándolos sobre su cabeza impidiéndole moverse, empezó a besar su cuello y con la mano que le quedaba libre acaricio descaradamente sus senos, empezó a jadear, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar un poco más rápido y movía sus piernas algo frenética.

Sasuke sonrió, subió un poco las manos de la chica y con la mano libre separo las piernas de ella colocándose en medio dejándole sentir su miembro hinchado rozar con su intimidad descubierta, subió su mirada y vio a la ojiblanca jadeando e intentando liberarse de la mano del chico que mantenía las suyas amarradas.

Sus labios empezaron a rodar por los suaves pechos de la chica sintiendo aquella calidez única en ella, atrapo con sus labios uno de los pezones; sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció ante tal acción y empezó a jugar con él, su lengua rozaba la punta y su mano bajo hasta la intimidad de la chica y empezó a acariciarla, primero por fuera y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos; gimió, aquellas caricias la estaban matando, movía su cuerpo instintivamente, sus labios murmuran la palabra mas mientras el pelinegro seguía torturándola con sus besos, libero las manos de la chica y se puso nuevamente de pie.

-Sas-suke…- Gimió la chica abriendo los ojos sonrojada, vio que el pelinegro terminaba de quitarse la ropa que todavía conservaba, Hinata se sentó en la cama y tomo suavemente al chico por uno de sus brazos, una de sus manos bajo hasta el miembro del pelinegro empezando a excitarlo, movía suavemente su mano mientras Sasuke todavía estaba de pie, intentando ahogar los gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta.

Empujo a la ojiblanca a la cama y acomodándose entre sus piernas entro de golpe en ella, gimió un poco mas fuerte pero en seguida le cubrió la boca, había gente en la casa del chico y esta vez no podía deleitarse con sus gritos, sin embargo empezó a embestirla fuertemente mientras veía como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaba y sus labios formaban su nombre, delineo su cadera con una de sus manos y la levanto quería sentirla toda.

-Ven- Murmuro el pelinegro acostándose e invitando a Hinata que se sentara sobre su miembro, la chica dudo por un momento pero luego cumplió con lo que el pelinegro había ordenado. Sintió como de a poco entraba totalmente en ella, era caliente y estrecho todo para él, posó sus manos en la cadera de la chica y empezó a moverla de atrás hacia delante, escucho como empezaba a gemir nuevamente y siguió con aquel suave movimiento que los excitaba a ambos.

Coloco sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro para poder sostenerse mejor mientras empezaba a subir y bajar sintiendo como el pelinegro se contraída y dilataba en su interior, aquello la volvía loca, bajo su cabeza hasta el oído del chico y empezó a dejar un camino de mordiscos mientras seguía con aquel movimiento, el pelinegro atrapo sus caderas y la forzó a hacer el movimiento más rápido, no podía aguantar más tenía que gritar, y así empezó su tono de voz fue aumentando mientras la cama empezaba a rodarse debido a la fuerza con la que lo estaban haciendo.

-Bájate- Murmuro el pelinegro roncamente acostando boca abajo a la chica que se dejo hacer, el pelinegro busco la entrada en aquella posición y entro nuevamente de golpe, la cabeza de la chica estaba sobre la almohada por lo cual en cada embestida ella se dedicaba a morder el cojín mientras el pelinegro besaba posesivamente su cuello volviendo de marcar aquella piel, aquel cuerpo como suyo, sintió como empezaba a contraerse la intimidad de la chica y empezó con más fuerza otra vez.

-Sasuke…- Gimió la ojiblanca liberando sus labios para pedir así mas, los labios del chico se apoderaron de los de la chica mientras sentía que llegaban al final, sus besos estaban llenos de pasión, su cuerpo sentía y agradecía el calor que aquel frágil y suave cuerpo podía ofrecerle.

-Hinata…- Murmuro al momento de dejar aquel cálido lugar que tanto le encantaba, se acostó junto a la chica y esta se giro para sonreírle, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la atrajo hacia si abrazando su desnudo cuerpo, sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ambos, pero…

­_-Sasu-kun tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas, vuelvo en un rato, onegai estén ya bañados para la cena- _Se escucho la suave voz de la mujer seguido de la puerta principal siendo trabada por fuera.

-Creo que podemos seguir en esto un rato mas- Murmuro divertido el pelinegro poniéndose de pie de golpe y tomando a la ojiblanca envuelta en la sabana de su cama.

-Sasuke-kun donde vamos?- Dijo algo intrigada la ojiblanca viendo que el chico abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación. –NO creo que sea…-

-Ya escuchaste debemos estar bañados para la cena y ya que puedo hacerlo contigo…- Sonrió pícaramente mientras cerraba con llave la puerta del baño atrapando el cuerpo de la ojiblanca contra el suyo y la puerta.

-Sasuke…- Gimió, ahí iban de nuevo, aquel era el pasatiempo más divertido que podía tener Sasuke y cómo no, teniendo a su disposición aquel frágil y adictivo cuerpo, lo que más deseaba hacer siempre era besarlo y hacerla enloquecer hasta que gritara su nombre, tantas veces como era posible, el no era nada egoísta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Awww!! Espero sus reviews con ansias, chicas gracias por leerme y pues cada actualización va hecha para que les guste! Eso espero… Ahora como en todos mis capis nombro a las chicas que me han dejado un lindo y motivador review!

**fernandaIK26**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**dagorfly **

**Hinata.in.love15**

**Hinatauchiha20**

**Dark Amy-chan **

**luz estrella**

Bueno chicas de aquí en adelante nos queda aún un largo camino para encontrar el final de este fic! Espero lo sigan y pues nos leeremos en el próximo capi… Espero sus reviews con ansias! Matta ne!


	13. Chapter 13 Sábado de locura

**Hi Hi! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia! Debo decir que no pensé que tendría tantos lectores pero si, gracias a todos por sus reviews y ojala les guste este capi! No había mucha inspiración así que ustedes dirán! Masashi es el dueño único y absoluto de Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi y todos los demás! Dicho esto… Ahora si pueden leer. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XIII. Sábado de locura.**

La chica estaba bastante alegre en la cocina, más de lo que el chico se esperaba, por lo menos estaba tranquilo, su madre había aceptado de buena gana la ayuda de la chica y su padre y hermano se habían sorprendido al descubrir que aquella delicada chica era realmente buena en la cocina.

-Mikoto-san así estará bien?- Pregunto la ojiblanca enseñándola una pequeña ensaladera. –Creo que hice de más-

-Tranquila, Fugaku-san suele comer mucho así que no tienes de que preocuparte- Dijo la mujer tomando la ensaladera y guardándola en el refrigerador. –Etto… Que mas falta?-

-Falta el postre- Dijo animada la ojiblanca girándose para buscar algunas cosas. –Si me permite, creo que faltan algunos ingredientes, podría…-

-Vamos te acompaño a comprarlos y así conversamos un poco lejos de mi Sasu-kun- Dijo sonriendo haciendo que se oyera un gruñido detrás de la puerta y esta se abriera dejando ver al pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun demo…- Dijo sorprendida la ojiblanca viendo como la pelinegra ampliaba su sonrisa y caminaba hacia el chico.

-No deberías estar hablando con tu otosan?- Pregunto viendo como el chico giraba su cara disgustado. –Se molestara, por tu impuntualidad-

-Itachi todavía no ha llegado- Contesto mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca que se estaba quitando el delantal y limpiándose un poco.

-Estoy lista- Dijo alegremente mientras la pelinegra se giraba hacia ella y asentía.

-Espérame un momento- Dijo y salió del lugar.

-No tienes que hacer esto sabes?- Murmuro el pelinegro con molestia viendo a la ojiblanca.

-Iie, tu okasan es muy linda y así paso por mi casa buscando algunas cosas para la fiesta- Dijo contenta tomando las manos del pelinegro. –No deberías mirar de esa manera tan fea a Mikoto-san-

-Hmp- Gruño y giro su rostro hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos. –Eres la primera…- Murmuro.

-Nani?- Pregunto confundida al no entender muy bien que había dicho el chico.

-Que eres la primera…- Repitió incomodo.

-Primera?!- Dijo todavía más confundida que antes. –No entiendo que quieres decirme Sasuke-kun…- Sonrió y vio como la mujer volvía a la sala.

-Ya podemos irnos Hinata-chan- Llamo la mujer, abrió la puerta principal y salió.

-Volveré en un rato Sasuke-kun- Dijo riendo, rozo sus labios con los del chico y salió de la casa cerrando un poco fuerte la puerta.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Ino-chan estás segura de esto?- Interrogo el rubio algo nervioso sosteniendo algunas botellas de sake.

-Es lo mejor, sabes que ninguna fiesta está completa sin esto- Dijo riendo tomando algunas cosas más. –Ya casi todos me han confirmado su asistencia, tendrás una muy divertida fiesta- Dijo escuchando el tono de su móvil.

-Dame- Dijo el rubio poniendo lo que la rubia había agarrado en el carrito de compras mientras esta se alejaba un poco para contestar la llamada. "Vaya que es fastidiosa" Pensó hastiado moviendo el carrito para ver que mas podía comprar.

Miraba distraídamente algunos pasillos, sin importarle dejo a la rubia atrás que parecía muy contenta hablando por el móvil y noto a lo lejos una silueta algo familiar, camino algo rápido hasta ella y vio que estaba acompañada por otra mujer algo mayor pero igual de atractiva.

-Umiko-chan- Dijo ya a unos cuantos pasos de la chica que del susto soltó lo que tenía en las manos. –Konichiwa!- Saludo viendo como la mujer lo miraba divertida.

-Oha-hayo Naruto-kun- Dijo la castaña agachándose a tomar lo que había dejado caer. –Onee-san el es Uzumaki Naruto un compañero- Murmuro viendo fijamente a la mujer.

-Naruto-kun mucho gusto soy Junko- Dijo sonriendo tomando el frasco de las manos de su hermana menor. –Nos vemos en la sección de niños- Dijo y empezó a caminar con el carrito.

-Matte Onee-san- Dijo la castaña pero la hermana mayor le guiño el ojo y se quedo estática en su posición. –Que te trae por aquí Naruto-kun?- Pregunto resignada sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre ella.

-Por la fiesta- Dijo alegre caminando hacia la chica. –Iras cierto?-

-Etto…- Dudo mirando para otro lado. –No lo sé todavía…- Dijo empezando a caminar.

-Porque? Umiko-chan no puedes faltar, van todos…- Lloriqueo el rubio corriendo para alcanzar a la chica.

-No lo sé… Mi Onee-san esta quedándose en casa y esta algo complicado por su bebe y así…- Empezó a excusarse la castaña viendo el puchero del rubio.

-Vamos… Si debe descansar estará en casa toda la noche, además que tus padres estarán ahí- Dijo pensativo mirando de reojo la notable incomodidad de la castaña. –Por mi?- Completo viendo como la castaña tembló.

-Yo…- No pudo continuar hablando porque la melodía proveniente del bolsillo del rubio empezó a sonar muy fuerte, el rubio la saco apurado y sin ver quien llamaba contesto.

_-Donde demonios te metiste!! Me volteo para contestarle a mi novio y te vas??- _Se escucho por el auricular la voz de una rubia bastante molesta.

­-Etto… Ino-chan estoy por la sección de bebidas- Dijo el rubio nervioso escuchando como la rubia corto la llamada de golpe. –No está nada contenta- Dijo nervioso sintiendo un terremoto acercarse.

-Intentare ir Naruto-kun- Dijo la castaña sonriendo, cosa que sorprendió al rubio unos instantes antes de sentir el peso de alguien sobre él.

-Yo que me esfuerzo para que tengas una buena fiesta y me pagas dejándome abandonada- Gritaba histérica la rubia sentada en el pecho del rubio, este estaba prácticamente inconsciente y la castaña los miraba sorprendida.

-Gomen… Gomen- Se disculpaba el rubio intentando moverse de aquella posición, pues a su alrededor ya empezaba a amontonarse la gente para ver qué pasaba. –Umiko-chan- Suplico el rubio sintiendo como el peso desaparecía.

-Ino-chan…- Dijo suavemente la castaña haciendo notar su presencia, su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba prácticamente hasta sus rodillas, llevaba un short corto y una camisa sencilla en color naranja realzando su figura con aquella sencillez.

-Gomen, Umiko-chan no sabía que estabas aquí- Dijo la rubia sacudiéndose un poco la camisa y el pantalón. –Tu no me has dicho si iras esta noche…- Recordó girándose de golpe hacia ella.

-Eso le decía a Naruto-kun… Intentare ir- Dijo algo sonrojada.

-Umiko-chan, vámonos- Llamo la voz de una castaña de cabellos cortos, llevaba un vestido color azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus profundos ojos azules. –Okasan dijo que Shirou se despertó- Completo algo preocupada.

-Sumimasen, nos veremos esta noche- Dijo la castaña haciendo una ligera reverencia y corriendo hacia la mujer.

-Matta ne…- Murmuro el rubio algo confundido, escucho la risa de la rubia y se giro algo incomodo hacia ella. –Nani?!-

-Te gusta Umiko-chan- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Iie…Te equivocas- Negó el rubio haciendo un puchero. –Vámonos de una vez, no piensas cambiarte o qué?- Dijo haciendo que la rubia se acordara de la hora.

-Tienes razón, vámonos- Dijo tomando al rubio de la muñeca y este a su vez el carrito que tenia las cosas que serviría esa noche.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La ojiblanca salió de la casa con un paquete en brazos, cerró con cuidado la casa y corrió hacia la entrada donde la esperaba la madre de Sasuke, sonrió y tomo algunas bolsas de lo que habían comprado.

-Que buscabas?- Interrogo la mujer mirando curiosa el paquete de la chica.

-Lo que me pondré esta noche para la fiesta- Dijo algo sonrojada al escuchar la risa de la mujer que la acompañaba.

-Que bueno…- Murmuro la mujer sintiendo la mirada confundida de su acompañante sobre ella. –Eres la primera chica con la que mi Sasu-kun sale y que le da tanta tranquilidad- Dijo haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara mas.

-Demo… No le entiendo- Dijo avergonzada, clavando su mirada en el suelo. –Yo solo siento que le causo molestias- Completo-

-Iie, el está más tranquilo desde que sale contigo, Itachi fue el día del festival- Agrego viendo como la chica se sonrojaba un poco más. –Se fue cuando termino el show, claro Sasu-kun no lo sabe, se hubiera sentido avergonzado-

-Y porque?- Pregunto inconscientemente viendo la expresión divertida de la mujer. –Gomen…-

-Iie, el suele ser bastante frio, como mi Fugaku-san e Ita-kun, demo se ve muy tranquilo contigo, lo has estado cambiando- Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa y caminando hasta la cocina.

-Hasta que llegan- Dijo molesto el pelinegro tomando las cosas que traía la ojiblanca. –Okasan…- Dijo algo irritado mirando de reojo a la mujer.

-Gomen gomen… Sé que tienen planes, demo no sabía por qué elegirme para el postre no Hinata-chan?- Dijo haciendo que la ojiblanca sonrojada asintiera.

-Lo hare rápido y Mikoto-san lo decorara no se nos hará tan tarde- Hablo la ojiblanca dándole el paquete de ropa al pelinegro y tomando las bolsas de comida.

-Hmp- Gruño y subió las escaleras algo molesto.

-Se le pasara- Dijo la mujer guiñándole el ojo mientras la ojiblanca empezaba a preparar las cosas para hacer el pastel que tenia tanto tiempo intentando cocinar. –Y tus padres?- interrogo.

-Están de viaje por negocios- Dijo tristemente. –No paso mucho tiempo con ellos-

-Me di cuenta, demo… Tu okasan…- Dudo moviendo el sartén para seguir preparando algunas cosas para la cena.

-Ella es muy buena, usted me la recuerda…- Dijo intentando sonreír. –Demo… Ella es muy entregada a mi otosan por lo que viaja siempre que puede con el-

-Igual que Fugaku-san y yo- Dijo divertida la pelinegra mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca. –Eres la hija de Hiashi y Nagisa Hyuuga cierto?- Dijo viendo la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la chica.

-Hai… Demo…- Dudo intentando pensar en porque aquella mujer conocía a sus padres. –Como…-

-Somos socios- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa. –Nagisa me hablaba de su hija mayor, que era muy frágil y que no sabía si podría tomar acción con las acciones que le corresponden- Dijo pensativa.

-Quieren que viaje, demo no deseo hacerlo… No todavía- Se sincero la ojiblanca sintiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de la mujer.

-Sasuke-kun también le tocara hacer eso… Ya es mayor y tiene en movimiento sus acciones, demo dijo muy claro que por los momentos no se movería de este lugar-

-Demo…- Dudo otra vez poniendo la mezcla del pastel en el molde. –Mis padres no… No aceptaran esa negativa de mi parte, y no quiero irme- Dijo sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas. –No deseo estar viajando, no deseo dejar a Sasuke-kun no quiero estar lejos de él- Dijo apretando sus dientes con mucha fuerza.

-Tranquila- Dijo la mujer abrazando a la chica sorprendiéndola, acaricio el cabello de la chica sintiendo como esta por fin respondía el abrazo. –No debes hacer algo que no quieres, Nagisa comprenderá tus sentimientos, demo debes hablar con ella- Murmuro sintiendo como la chica asentía apoyada en su pecho.

-Arigatou- Murmuro subiendo su cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos dejaron caer algunas lagrimas. –De verdad- Dijo limpiándose con el dorso de su mano.

-Hinata…- Llamo incomodo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres. –Deberías ir a bañarte- Completo.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo la ojiblanca y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Que le dijiste?- Dijo Sasuke algo distante sin mirar a la mujer que miro enternecida el camino que había tomado la frágil muchacha.

-Elegiste muy bien a tu novia Sasu-kun- Dijo la mujer bajando el pastel al horno. –No debes cometer tonterías con ella- Dijo seria viendo como su hijo la miraba confundida.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-De verdad me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que irías- Dijo alegre la rubia que esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto, era realmente más largo de lo que se esperaba, le llegaba a la cintura, resaltando su figura de bailarina. –Cuando cambiaste de opinión?-

-Hace unas horas- Dijo la castaña algo sonrojada, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y unos cuantos mechones que caían enmarcando su rostro, resaltando el color azul de sus ojos, llevaba un short por encima de la rodilla, muy corto que tenia destellos de dorado por el escarchado del material, su camisa era larga color marrón resaltando su silueta, tenia escrita sweet girl en dorado y abierta en la espalda, sostenida únicamente por una cadena dorada.

-Bueno que alegría que cambiaste de opinión, aunque al parecer Uzumaki se encargo de invitar a todo el instituto- Dijo entre risas la rubia que llevaba un pantalón entallado y un top negro diminuto cubierto por una camisa de malla dándole un toque muy sensual.

-Por lo que se, fue Ino-chan la que organizo esto- Dijo sonriendo viendo como se acercaban a la multitud en la entrada. –Esto será divertido- Murmuro viendo como la rubia asentía.

-Ohayo- Saludo Kiba al ver llegar a las dos mujeres, Sai solo movió su mano, pues estaba haciendo la cola para entrar a la casa. –Hina-chan no viene con ustedes?-

-Iie, debe venir con Uchiha-kun… Y Shino-kun?- Dijo la castaña notando la ausencia de su compañero.

-Esto lo aburre- Dijo siendo jalado por el pelinegro que llamo con un gesto a las chicas. –Si entran con nosotros no harán la fila- murmuro mientras las muchachas sonreían y asentían.

-Las chicas de primero son muy bonitas- Dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a sus amigos. –Definitivamente no son como el grupo de mujeres que están con nosotros-

-Opino igual- Dijo el castaño como si fuera un tema muy serio.

-Si que son increíbles- Dijo la rubia suspirando notando la presencia de cierto pelinegro que la observaba de una manera bastante molesta. –Shikamaru-kun me está molestando- Le murmuro a la castaña que sonrió y se empino para poder decirle algo a la chica.

-Te molesta que te vea? Solo está siendo hombre… Llegaste y te juntaste con estos dos- Dijo señalando a sus dos amigos que seguían hablando de las chicas de primero.

-Demo…- Se sonrojo exaltada. –No somos nada…-

-Eso quisieras tu…- Dijo la castaña divertida viendo como su amiga la miraba molesta.

-Vamos chicas- Dijo el castaño tomando a las dos muchachas de la muñeca obligándolas a entrar.

-Wow, si que Ino-chan se lucio- Murmuro la castaña viendo la decoración de la casa, aquello parecía más una discoteca que una casa, las luces se movían y alumbraban a todos, la música de moda estaba sonando y los chicos solo se perdieron en el mar de gente que había en el lugar.

-Arigatou- Dijo la rubia llegando hasta las dos muchachas en compañía del pelirrojo de su novio. –Me esforcé mucho, como hace mucho que no hacíamos una fiesta- Dijo sonriendo.

-Te quedo muy bien, de verdad- Dijo la otra rubia tomando a la castaña de la muñeca. –Nos vemos más tarde- Logro pronunciar jalando a su amiga.

-No podrás escapar de el toda la noche- Dijo la castaña algo molesta, sintiendo una mirada sobre ella.

-Tu tampoco- Dijo señalando al rubio que aunque parecía estar hablando con la pelirrosa la estaba viendo insistentemente. –Creo que será mejor que los enfrentemos no crees?- Dijo sonriendo empujando a la castaña en dirección del rubio.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-No quiero que salgas así- Murmuro el pelinegro viendo a la ojiblanca que sonreía. –Todo el mundo te estará viendo-

-Y yo estaré contigo- Completo sonriente tomando la mano del pelinegro. –Vamos- Dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-Al final volverás para acá- Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Mikoto-san ya me lo había dicho, demo me sorprende un poco igual- Dijo la ojiblanca deteniéndose en la puerta principal.

-Que la pasen bien- Dijo la pelinegra que salía precisamente en ese momento del estudio. –Sasu-kun ojala la traigas con bien- Dijo viendo a su hijo que giro la cara haciendo reír a la mujer.

-Matta ne Mikoto-san- Dijo la ojiblanca inclinándose y saliendo junto al pelinegro, que había tomado las llaves del auto. –Etto que haces…-

-Crees que iras así caminando hasta la fiesta?- Dijo entrando en el auto y viendo como la chica se subía confundida. –Es mío igual- Completo.

-Tuyo…?- Dijo sorprendida viendo como el pelinegro suspiraba. –Y entonces porque te vas caminando al instituto- Dijo empezando a escuchar la música del equipo del chico.

-Si llegara en esto todos los días, las mujeres detrás de mí se incrementarían y solo me importa una- Dijo acariciando el muslo de la ojiblanca que se sonrojo.

-Entonces soy importante?- Pregunto juguetonamente viendo al pelinegro que se sorprendió por la pregunta. –Digo como hay veces que te pierdes, pensé que seguías en tus aventuras-

-Dices locuras- Dijo el pelinegro acelerando para terminar de llegar a la fiesta. –Ahora te odian más que antes- Dijo viendo la cara de confusión de la chica.

-Nani?!- Dijo algo alarmada viendo a la gente que se acumulaba en la entrada de la casa del rubio.

-Con Sakura ella era mi novia, demo estaba con otras…- Dijo estacionándose viendo como las miradas empezaban a centrarse en ellos. –Ahora tengo novia y solo me acuesto con ella- Murmuro apagando el auto y saliendo de el, la ojiblanca sintió entonces las miradas de odio que algunas chicas le dirigían, suspiro y se giro hacia la puerta que había abierto su novio.

-Creo que me complicas mucho- Murmuro viendo como el pelinegro le sonreía ligeramente. –Y el auto fue mala idea- Dijo sintiendo como muchas chicas clavaban sus ojos en el pelinegro.

-Igual tu eres la única que lo disfruta todo- Le susurro al oído viendo como se sonrojaba, miro con antipatía a algunos chicos que estaban viendo la muy corta falda de su novia.

-Sasuke-kun hablas como si fuera tu esposa- Se burlo la ojiblanca entrando a la fiesta luego de estar un rato en la cola que todavía quedaba fuera de la casa, entraron y se sintieron en otro mundo. –Realmente Ino-chan lo organizo mejor-

-Hai- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como seguían observando el traje de la ojiblanca, rodeo su cintura y empezó a caminar hacia el jardín del rubio, realmente no le gustaba nada aquel atuendo que había decidido ponerse su novia.

-Etto… Sasuke-kun no me gusta que me observen así- Dijo nerviosa la ojiblanca escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, este se sintió complacido y abrazo aun más a la chica, sintiendo las miradas de los demás chicos desviarse.

-Entonces que deseas?- Le murmuro al oído deteniéndose. –Podemos buscar a los demás y así te dejan de ver- Dijo distraídamente.

-Me dejan de ver a mi?!- Dijo riendo. –A ti es a él que van a comerse vivo, y a mi obviamente desean que me mate un auto- Dijo divertida empezando a caminar hasta el interior de la casa otra vez.

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y la siguió asegurándose de amenazar todo lo que pudiera a los chicos que la estaban viendo.

-Hina-chan ohayo- Saludo la castaña algo sonrojada. –Uchiha-kun…-

-Umiko-chan que te sucede?- Dijo la ojiblanca sorprendida viendo llegar a la castaña con un vaso de sake en la mano. –Eso es sake!-

-Hai… Sakura-chan me dijo que la acompañara y pues era mejor que andar sola con Naruto-kun no crees?- Dijo tomándose de golpe el vaso dejando sorprendida a la ojiblanca.

-Déjala- Murmuro el pelinegro viendo que la castaña se alejaba de ellos.

-Iie…- Negó soltándose de abrazo del chico. –No puedo dejarla así, podría hacer alguna tontería- Dijo y corrió para alcanzar a la chica.

"Vaya chica" Pensó viendo a lo lejos al rubio que discutía por algo con la pelirrosa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Matte Umiko-chan onegai…- Llamo la ojiblanca ya cansada de correr, vio que su amiga se detuvo ya algo lejos en el jardín, casi no había gente en aquella zona de la casa.

-Hina-chan…- Dijo algo seria. –Crees que pueda amarme?- Dijo mirando el suelo, había tomado una botella de sake de la cocina, la tenia apretada contra su pecho, sentía ganas de llorar, se sentía sola.

-Hai…- Murmuro abrazando por la espalda a la castaña. –El podría amarte, solo deja que te hable…- Dijo tomando la botella de sake.

-Brinda conmigo- Dijo sonriendo volviendo a quitarle la botella, la destapo y tomo del pico. –Por nuestra amistad-

-Ha-hai… Por nuestra amistad- Dijo nerviosa sosteniendo la botella y empinándola se tomo de golpe un gran sorbo. –Umiko-chan…-

-Dime?- Dijo la chica todavía colorada y tomo la botella para empinársela otra vez. –Esto si que es rico- Dijo sonriendo viendo con confusión a la ojiblanca que se veía extraña.

-Eso sabe muy extraño- Dijo poniendo una mueca divertida en el rostro, empezó a colorarse y se rio de nada, la castaña se extraño pero le dio la botella al ver que se la estaba pidiendo con los ojos. –Salud… Porque Naruto-kun no se comporte tan mal contigo como conmigo…-

-Salud por eso…- Dijo la castaña sonriendo y tomando la botella para volver a tomar un poco más. –Porque Uchiha-kun no te mienta o engañe como hizo con Sakura-baka- Dijo riendo dándole la botella a la ojiblanca que se extraño pero empezó a reír al entender lo que su amiga había dicho.

-Hai, porque no hayan mas chicas fáciles en el mundo- Dijo la ojiblanca ya con toda la cara roja, habían estado tomando largo rato y la botella se estaba acabando.

-Hai… Eso sería algo bueno- Dijo la castaña entre risas tomándose el ultimo poco de sake que quedaba. –Creo que se acabo-

-Iie…- Negó la ojiblanca poniéndose como pudo de pie. –Buscare un poco más…- Dijo sonriendo viendo como la castaña asentía y también se ponía de pie.

-Te acompaño, así traemos mas- Dijo colorada mientras la ojiblanca asentía igual de colorada.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-No debiste decirle eso- Dijo el rubio molesto viendo como la pelirrosa parecía no importarle. –Umiko-chan pudo malinterpretarlo…-

-Porque discutes dobe?- Intervino el pelinegro llegando junto a los dos chicos, la pelirrosa lo miro sonrojada y el rubio solo gruño. –No me dirán?-

-Naruto se puso a discutir el porqué le había dicho a la niña esta Umiko…- Dijo haciendo un gesto de asco. –Que nos acostamos…- Completo sonriendo.

-El caso es que pensara que lo seguimos haciendo- Dijo el rubio molesto. –No es así…-

-Y… Sakura porque dijiste eso?- Intervino el pelinegro algo irritado.

-Ella quiso saber si nosotros tenemos algo…- Sonrió al recordar a la castaña. –Obvio yo solo le dije que nos acostamos- Rio.

-Pensó que era en tiempo presente, debiste decir que solo nos acostamos hace tiempo- Reclamo el rubio muy molesto.

-Y que importa… Es solo una niña, que tanto te importa…- Dijo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos. –Se tomo una copa de sake y ya se había emborrachado-

-Y además la hiciste beber sake- Dijo sereno el pelinegro recordando el vaso de sake que cargaba la chica cuando llegaron. –Sakura no debiste hacer eso-

-No le den tanta importancia, tal vez anda por ahí borracha intentando acostarse con alguien- Dijo sonriendo viendo como el rubio casi la ahorca de no ser porque el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo. –Sasuke-kun y tu linda novia?- Pregunto viendo que no estaba por ahí la ojiblanca.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo irritado sintiendo como el rubio apretaba su brazo con bastante fuerza.

-Significa que estas solo para mi…- Murmuro la pelirrosa separando al rubio del pelinegro. –Ne Sasuke-kun como has estado?-

-Hmp- Gruño viendo que el rubio suspiraba y caminaba hasta otra parte de la casa. "Veo porque se canso de lidiar con ella" Pensó viendo que la pelirrosa empezaba a acercarse demasiado.

-Sasuke-kun no me extrañas?- Dijo rozando con su pierna el miembro del chico que ante aquel acto se separo de ella de golpe. –No seas tan rudo conmigo- Se quejo arreglándose el vestido.

-Sasuke ven- Dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la pareja, el pelinegro no se inmuto por la chica y siguió al rubio para encontrarse con la ojiblanca inconsciente en el piso de la cocina y la castaña junto a ella sin saber qué hacer.

-Uchiha-kun- Dijo al ver que el pelinegro llegaba junto a ella. –Sumimasen… No debí…- Dijo intentando controlar sus lamentos.

-Que paso?- Pregunto sereno tomando a la chica en brazos intentando que nadie viera la ropa interior de su novia.

-Estábamos tomando sake y cuando vinimos por más, se cayó… No se…- Dijo confundida, el pelinegro noto que el sonrojo de la castaña había subido considerablemente y que el rostro de la ojiblanca estaba igual. –Gomen…- Escucho decir a la castaña.

-No te preocupes- Dijo intentando no ahorcar a la mejor amiga de la chica durmiente. –Naruto…- Llamo al rubio que estaba intentando localizar a la rubia.

-Sasu-suke…- Murmuro la ojiblanca todavía con los ojos cerrados, el pelinegro se tranquilizo al escucharla y se apoyo en la pared de la cocina como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Que paso aquí?- Dijo algo alterada la rubia llegando unos minutos después junto con el rubio. –Oh! Hina-chan… Umiko-chan… Que les ha pasado?- Dijo algo asustada.

-Nada grave, solo están borrachas- Dijo el pelinegro sereno, suspiro y camino hacia el rubio. –Deberías llevarla a un lugar tranquilo, yo estaré en el piso de arriba con Hinata- Dijo y el rubio asintió, camino hacia la castaña y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, la chica estaba todavía sollozando.

-Ino-chan te encargaras de todo- Ordeno el rubio mirando seriamente a la chica, mientras cargaba en brazos a la castaña que escondió su rostro en el hombro del rubio para seguir sollozando.

-Yo me encargo de esto… Tu encárgate de esa chica llorona- Se burlo la rubia girándose hacia el pelirrojo que siempre estuvo detrás de ella.

-Así que ese tipo tiene novia?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Hai! La tiene hace muy poco, demo es bastante entregado a ella, supongo que se enamoro- Dijo la rubia sonriendo empinándose para besar a su novio.

-Nos encargaremos de esto es fácil- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la rubia sonrojada asentía y sonreía caminando hacia otro lado de la casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ok ok… Típicas escenas de una típica fiesta! Pero es que no pude contenerme a ponerlas, me encanta y a ustedes les encantara más el próximo capítulo! No arruinare la sorpresa pero es una leve lección a nuestra siempre adorada Sakura, veremos si así aprende a mantenerse alejada de Sasuke! Gracias por los reviews y espero muchos más en este capi! Se les quiere y chicas un saludito a ustedes que se molestan en dejarme un review para no dejar la historia inconclusa. Jajaja!

**hyuuga-mandy**

**Death the Kid**

**oSiToPaNdA: **Con respecto a tus preguntas anteriores, Ino y Naruto no, repito NO harán nada, porque no me gusta, son rubios los dos, no quiero y nunca se me ocurrirá ni siquiera hacer un destello de eso, no me llama la atención, respeto a la pareja ok y a quienes les gusta, prefiero a Ino, es mi segundo personaje favorito femenino, y bueno si Kakashi fue quien llamo a Hinata, mas adelante profundizare en la vida de Hinata y su compañía.

**Hinata.in.love15**

**luz estrella: **No es temor es solo que por su propia seguridad intentan mantener bajo perfil, puede ser Japón pero en cualquier parte del mundo hijo de persona influyente es blanco para cualquier tipo de cosas, y eso es lo que intento representar, algo mas a nuestro tiempo, por algo lo cree universo alterno jajaja!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei**

**DarkAmy-chan: **Como supondrás tus preguntas las iré respondiendo avance el fic! jajaja! Aunque me parecieron interesantes, creo que me preguntare lo mismo en unos dos episodios! Tal vez sea un poco mala! Muajaja!

Bueno ahora si chicas, aclaro que respondo preguntas en este momento de nombramiento, a quienes no pues saludos y gracias por los reviews! Los leo todos y me animan a continuar! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, Matta ne y se cuidan!


	14. Chapter 14 Lo que Hace el Sake

**Muajaja!! Mi castigo! Nunca había ansiado una actualización como ansié esta! Jajaja! Espero no les parezca muy malo lo que están a punto de hacer y debo advertir! Todo este capi! ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO EL CAPI TIENE LEMON! Así que están advertidas! Espero sus comentarios con ansias, para ver si me salió bien o si cometí una burrada con este capi! Kisses y Kishimoto es el papi de Naruto y Sasuke y demás! Excepto Umiko que es hija mía! jajaja **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XIV. Lo que Hace el Sake. **

Camino distraídamente molesta, podía haberlo conseguido de no ser por su intromisión, como detestaba a aquel chico, en realidad estaba muy molesta, cerró la puerta de golpe, se acostó en la cama y clavo su mirada en el techo de aquella habitación tan conocida para ella, había estado en casi todas las habitaciones de esa casa.

"Vaya, mira que dejarme así solo por lo que quiera que le haya querido decir el dobe ese" Pensó molesta la pelirrosa sentándose y viendo frente a si una puerta, no recordaba aquella puerta pero igual quiso saber donde llevaba.

Camino lentamente hasta ella e intento abrirla para su suerte o no estaba abierta, sonrió para si y la abrió, vio solo otra habitación, se aburrió, pensó que aquello lo llevaría a otro lugar, pero a otra aburrida habitación si que no le gustaba, suspiro, en ese momento sintió como abrían de golpe la puerta de la habitación donde ella había entrado segundos antes, cerro suavemente la puerta encerrándose en la habitación secreta.

"Quien será" Pensó viendo que de aquel lado la puerta tenía una ligera abertura, obviamente para espiar que se hacía en la habitación contigua, aquello si le pareció entretenido, sonrió y se quito los zapatos, si que se divertiría viendo quien estaba engañando a quien en aquella fiesta.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Habitación, habitación" Pensaba algo alterado el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras, vio con alegría la puerta de una habitación semi abierta, la empujo y entro de golpe, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, esperaba ver a alguna pareja pero no paso. Coloco a la chica acostada en la cama y se encamino para cerrar aquella habitación con llave.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro la ojiblanca abriendo ligeramente los ojos y girándose para ponerlos en la espalda del pelinegro.

-Despertaste…- Dijo sereno cerrando la puerta con llave, camino lentamente hasta la chica que todavía estaba colorada. –Y tu? Que pensabas bebiendo?-

-Sasuke-kun tu me quieres cierto?- Dijo con los ojos brillando con inquietud, el pelinegro se sorprendió pero entendió.

-Hai! Más que eso…- Dijo tranquilo tomando a la chica y sentándola en su regazo. –Sigues borracha?- Pregunto sonriendo viendo como la ojiblanca negaba frenéticamente.

-Yo no estoy borracha- Dijo saltando de golpe del regazo del chico, se tambaleo un poco asustando al pelinegro pero logro mantenerse en pie. –Tengo calor- Dijo acercándose al pelinegro y poniéndole su busto en la cara. –No tienes calor?-

-Algo- Dijo intentando sentar nuevamente a la ojiblanca. –Recuerdas donde estas?-

-Hai! En casa de Sasuke-kun- Dijo sonriendo empezando a quitar la camisa del pelinegro. –Demo… Esta no es tu habitación- Agrego una vez que logro quitarle la camisa al chico.

-Hai… Estamos en casa de Naruto… La fiesta recuerdas- Dijo sintiéndose motivado a continuar lo que la ojiblanca había empezado, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su pecho desnudo.

-Sasuke-kun estas caliente- Dijo juguetonamente la ojiblanca sin quejarse porque el chico la tuviera atrapada por la cintura. –Que me harás?- Agrego cambiando el tono a uno más sensual.

-Que quieres?- Le murmuro viendo como la chica lograba soltarse del agarre y empezaba a caminar en círculos frente al chico, este la seguía con la mirada sin perder ningún movimiento de vista.

-Que tal si jugamos?- Pregunto empezando a soltar su camisa.

-Creo que me gusta la idea- Dijo mirándola lujuriosamente, vio como cayo la camisa larga al suelo, el sostén de la chica era algo diferente a los demás, pero no le dio importancia; Hinata camino hacia el pelinegro y lo empujo ligeramente para que quedara acostado en la cama, se coloco en cuatro patas sobre el dejando ver con lujo de detalle su nuevo y sensual sostén, el pelinegro no lo aguanto mucho y quito como pudo la falda de la chica, mientras esta lo seguía mirando tiernamente.

-Sasuke-kun me quieres?- Pregunto en un gemido al sentir las manos del pelinegro recorriendo su suave cuerpo. –Yo Te Amo- Susurro empezando a besar el cuello del pelinegro.

"Que me ama? Ha dicho que me ama" Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo como aquellos suaves besos quemaban su piel, era la primera vez que la chica se lo decía y significaba un cambio tan radical en lo que sus caricias le hacían sentir. Se giro sobre si dejando a la ojiblanca bajo su cuerpo.

-Sasuke tramposo- Dijo la ojiblanca haciendo un puchero, el pelinegro rio y apoyo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica, bajo su cabeza y mordió un poco su cuello, haciendo que de la pequeña boca de la ojiblanca brotaran algunos gemidos y suspiros.

Las manos de la chica recorrían suavemente la espalda del chico haciendo soltar de vez en cuando algunos gruñidos, este mientras tanto se dedicaba a besar, morder y marcar aquel frágil cuello, subió a los labios de Hinata los miro por unos segundos y luego los beso con un deseo que no podía controlar. Sus manos bajaron un poco hasta tocar la braguita encajada de la ojiblanca; se sorprendió, rompió el beso y se puso de pie de golpe.

-Que-que sucede Sasuke?- Jadeo la ojiblanca apoyándose en sus codos para mirar al pelinegro que sonreía de una manera bastante enigmática.

-Hoy definitivamente querías jugar- Dijo clavando sus negros ojos en los de la chica donde noto por primera vez un brillo lujurioso, admiro nuevamente el conjunto negro traslucido que llevaba puesto, realmente se veía diferente de aquella forma.

-Sasuke-kun no querías jugar conmigo- Dijo sentándose en la cama apoyando sus manos delante de su cuerpo apretando un poco su busto entre sus brazos. –Yo quería provocarte- Dijo sonrojándose un poco mas mirando el suelo al sentir la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke sobre ella.

-No tenias que hacer esto- Dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo, sonrió ante el gesto inocente que encontró en los ojos de la chica. –Me provocas siempre y sin la necesidad de esforzarte- Le dijo empezando a besarla suavemente, la fue empujando lentamente hasta que la dejo acostada en la cama nuevamente; la ojiblanca rodeo el cuello del chico acariciando su cabello tiernamente mientras este volvía a poner sus manos en las braguitas de la chica, empezó a acariciar por encima de estas la intimidad de la chica escuchando como empezaba a jadear además de los sonoros gemidos que empezaban a salir de aquellos rosados labios.

Con sumo cuidado destrabo el sostén y lo lanzo lejos de ellos haciendo reír a la ojiblanca que todavía seguía colorada, bajo su mirada hacia el pecho descubierto de la chica y sus labios rozaron suavemente la punta de uno de sus pezones haciéndola estremecer.

-Sasuke- Gimió, al sentir como el pelinegro pasaba la punta de su lengua por la punta de su pezón mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente el otro, la ojiblanca atrapo las caderas del chico con sus dos piernas, el empujaba suavemente sintiendo como la ojiblanca jadeaba cada vez más rápido.

-Me deseas?- Le murmuro al oído viendo como la ojiblanca asentía suavemente todavía con la boca abierta por sus constantes jadeos. –Me amas?- Pregunto curioso.

-Ha-hai- Respondió entrecortada rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos. –No quiero que me dejes nunca- Le murmuro a lo que el pelinegro asintió y empezó a besarla nuevamente en los labios.

Se levanto un poco para quitarse el pantalón y además quitarle las bragas a la ojiblanca que estaba bañada en una mezcla de su sudor y el de el, la luna iluminaba aquella frágil figura que estaba a punto de ser suya.

-Lista?- Pregunto suavemente mientras la chica asentía acostándose nuevamente en la cama, el pelinegro se acomodo entre las piernas de ella y entro lentamente sintiendo como la chica se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a él. –No estés nerviosa- Dijo pacientemente, nunca la había hecho suya borracha y parecía como si volviera a ser aquella chica ingenua que le dio su virginidad, eso lo disfrutaba mucho.

-Confió en ti- Dijo la ojiblanca sintiendo como el pelinegro aumentaba el ritmo, entraba completamente en ella, era tan apretada, caliente y húmeda por él, para él, así le gustaba pensar, era solo él quien podía tenerla así, el pelinegro gimió roncamente al sentir como bajo el la ojiblanca se movía suavemente, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero se sentía tan bien.

-Hinata- Dijo roncamente aguantando un segundo gemido que quería salir, la ojiblanca sonrió y empezó a mover al chico para poder colocarse sobre él; Sasuke la tomo de la cadera y la ayudaba a subir y bajar sintiendo como la chica se cerraba ante su miembro hinchado apretándolo aun mas, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Mas- Murmuro la ojiblanca poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico que comprendió el mensaje y se movió un poco para poder quedar sobre la espalda de ella, busco suavemente la entrada en aquella posición que se había convertido en la favorita de los dos y entro de golpe haciéndola gemir más duro. –Sasuke- Grito y apretó sus puños alrededor de las sabanas.

-Hinata…- Murmuro el pelinegro apartando el cabello de la chica de su rostro, la seguía embistiendo con fuerza, le gustaba ver la expresión de la chica sintiéndolo dentro de ella. Mordió la marca en la nuca de la chica haciéndola gritar nuevamente sintiendo como empezaba a contraerse indicando solo una cosa; el orgasmo se acercaba y el no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

Empezó a embestirla con toda su fuerza provocando que la cama empezara a rodarse poco a poco, a cada embestida la ojiblanca gemía el nombre del chico con más fuerza, el pelinegro levanto un poco la cara de la chica para poder besarla justo al momento que ambos llegaban a su tan preciado orgasmo. Se acostó sobre la espalda de Hinata sintiendo el subir y el bajar agitado de la chica, beso su cuello y se acostó junto a ella viendo como esta todavía jadeaba bañada en sudor.

-Sabes?... Yo también Te Amo- Dijo el pelinegro algunos minutos después de estar acariciando el cabello de la chica, Hinata sonrió y beso los labios del chico con ternura.

-Yo ya lo sabía- Dijo girándose para quedar boca abajo junto al chico, este sonrió y empezó a besar la espalda de la chica, haciéndola jadear un poco. –No me dejaras descansar?- Murmuro entre risas.

-Tu querías jugar, yo puedo jugar toda la noche si así lo quieres- Le dijo acariciando la espalda de la chica con ternura mientras esta asentía y se permitía ser consentida por aquel frio chico.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Nani?! Como… Como es posible esto… Ella… Ella estaba tocando a Sasuke-kun… Ella se atrevió a tocarlo… Quien se cree esa tipa" La pelirrosa no podía todavía salir de la sorpresa al ver a Sasuke y a Hinata entrando a la habitación mucho menos verlos hacer todo lo que estuvieron haciendo frente a ella.

-Que se cree… Necesito… Necesito encontrar a Naruto- Dijo molesta sintiendo la enorme necesidad de hacerlo con el rubio, por alguna extraña razón deseaba acostarse con el rubio. –Debe estar en su habitación y si no esperare- Se dijo sonriendo caminando hasta la puerta de la que era la habitación del rubio.

Entro y no vio a nadie, estaba todo a oscuras y camino hacia el baño, le alegraba saber que podría prepararse para el rubio allí, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a su habitación y luego de semejante espectáculo del pelinegro y la ojiblanca la verdad es que no deseaba estar ya en la fiesta.

Entro y cerro detrás de si la puerta del baño, encendió la luz y empezó a arreglarse, suspiro y sintió un enorme calor recorrer su cuerpo, pensar en sentir el calor del rubio nuevamente sobre su cuerpo si que la ponía caliente; no lo admitiría nunca pero, extrañaba como el rubio se lo hacía.

"Una puede amar a dos personas cierto" Pensó sonriente pensando en el pelinegro, imagino mil y una cosas mientras estaba bailando frente al gran espejo del rubio.

-No puedo esperar para volver a estar con él- Murmuro alegremente tomando la crema que había dejado ahí hace mucho tiempo, le extraño que el chico no la hubiese botado pero no le importo, empezó a aplicársela por todo el cuerpo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Umiko-chan onegai- Murmuraba el rubio sin conseguir nada, había estado en el baño del primer piso intentando consolar a la castaña por más de una hora; suspiro, seguía sollozando y todavía no conseguía que le dijera la razón.

-Naruto-kun… Yo…- Empezó nuevamente sin poder mirar al rubio. –Te Amo- Grito escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, no había podido evitarlo, igual que aquella vez en el festival.

-Umiko- Murmuro el rubio sorprendido viendo como la chica seguía sollozando, recordó entonces el rubio que la acompañaba en el festival otra de las cosas por las cuales deseaba desesperadamente hablar con ella.

-Yo no pude evitarlo, te quería antes de que estuvieras con Hina-chan… Soy una mala amiga- Dijo sollozante abrazando al rubio que correspondió el abrazo. –Se que no me quieres, demo…- Dijo controlándose todavía sentía los efectos del alcohol pero estaba un poco más consciente.

-Vamos- Dijo el rubio decidido tomando a la castaña en brazos. –Debes descansar- Le murmuro abriendo la puerta del baño viendo con sorpresa la gran fila que había para entrar; rio con nerviosismo y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras.

-Yo no quiero lastimar a Hina-chan…- Seguía diciendo en brazos del chico que ya había logrado llegar al segundo piso, había mucha gente en sus habitaciones de huéspedes.

"Gracias a Kami Ino-chan también pensó en eso" Se dijo caminando hacia su habitación, entro y vio la luz del baño encendida, no le dio importancia, dejo a la castaña en su amplia cama y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Naruto-kun onegai- Grito levantándose de golpe, el rubio corrió hacia ella evitando así que cayera al suelo. –Yo deseo… Deseo regalarte algo muy preciado para mí- Murmuro sonrojada.

-No tienes que darme nada… En serio- Dijo nervioso abrazando a la castaña que negó con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero que seas tú… Quiero regalártelo a ti…- Susurro separándose del chico, este no comprendía que era lo que decía pero asintió al notar los cristalinos ojos de la chica, era realmente dulce, no podía evitar sentir ese deseo de protegerla.

-Está bien, si lo acepto te calmaras?- Dijo sin entender que era lo que estaba aceptando, la castaña sonrió melancólicamente mientras el rubio suspiro y cerro sus ojos, al fin había logrado calmarla.

-Naruto-kun…- Llamo la castaña empezando a quitarse la ropa, cuando el rubio se giro a ella casi se cae de la cama al ver los pechos de la chica desnudos frente a él y la castaña seguía quitándose los zapatos y empezaba a quitarse lo que faltaba.

-Matte… Matte…- Dijo nervioso cubriendo con sus manos el busto descubierto de la chica tocándolo irremediablemente, se sonrojo al sentir la suavidad que tenía en las manos. –Umiko-chan esto…-

-Es lo que quiero regalarte…- Dijo sonriendo. –Mi virginidad- Completo viendo sin entender la cara de piedra de Naruto que seguía sin retirar las manos de su busto.

-Matte…- Dijo nervioso volviendo a la realidad, vio sus manos en los senos de la chica y los soltó de golpe. –No deberías dárselo a alguien que no es nada tuyo… que tal aquel chico…-

-Iie- Grito abrazando el cuello del rubio casi ahogándolo entre sus senos. –Yo quiero que seas tu el que la tengas… Quiero recordarte a ti- Dijo empezando a recuperar el control completo de su cuerpo.

-Segura?- Dijo el rubio mirando al suelo, la castaña se vio así misma y se avergonzó totalmente, recordaba más o menos como había llegado a aquello pero, ya no podía retirar lo que había dicho o sí?...

-Ha-hai- Tartamudeo sintiendo como entre sus brazos el rubio se giraba para poder verla, ella estaba sonrojada al máximo, su cabello suelto y sus ojos reflejaban el miedo de lo que significaba aquello, el rubio la separo un poco en silencio y atrapo los labios de la chica con los suyos.

La acostó en la cama suavemente, bajo su cuerpo sentía como temblaba la castaña, se enterneció y empezó a acariciar el rostro de la chica limpiando algunas lagrimas secas que quedaban en ella, con la otra peinaba un poco el largo y castaño-rojizo cabello de la chica; la acomodo delicadamente mientras sus labios empezaban a trazar un camino por su cuello, bajando poco a poco al nacimiento de aquellos suaves senos, la sintió temblar y de su boca escapo un gemido; miro divertido como la castaña se cubría la boca.

-Está bien, así se que te gusta- Dijo el rubio sonriendo, la chica asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el rubio siguió bajando, acaricio brevemente los senos de la chica y bajo hasta su vientre, sintió el diminuto short que cargaba la chica estorbarle, gruño y empezó a quitarlo sintiendo como el cuerpo de la castaña volvía a temblar entre sus brazos.

Naruto se levanto y se quito la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer para volver a acostarse sobre aquel delicado cuerpo, la castaña gimió al sentir el miembro del rubio tan cerca de su intimidad, el rubio sonrió y empezó a besar los labios de la chica.

-No debes asustarte- Le murmuro cuando rompió el beso, bajo hasta los senos y empezó a succionarlos, escuchando los gemidos de la castaña que se hacían más fuertes a cada caricia nueva que le daba; una de sus manos bajo hasta las bragas de la chica y empezó a tocar superficialmente aquella tibia zona, sintió deseos de besarla.

Se separo de los senos y bajo su boca hasta la intimidad de la chica, podía sentir el calor que salía de aquel lugar, que él sería el primero en poseer; suspiro, bajo las bragas de la chica y coloco su boca en la entrada, empezando a besar aquella parte.

-Naruto…- Gimió la castaña sentándose de golpe cubriendo con vergüenza su desnudez. –Yo no… No sé hacer… Hacerlo- Dijo sintiendo como las manos del rubio tomaban su rostro y la obligaban a mirarlo.

-No debes saber, solo déjame guiarte- Le dijo con suavidad volviendo a acostarla sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, suspiro y se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica, esta al sentir la pieza de tela tímidamente movió sus manos para bajarla un poco logrando así liberar el miembro del chico.

Naruto sintió deseos de pedirle algo, pero no entendía que… Se acomodo entre sus piernas y entro suavemente sintiendo como la chica apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, de sus ojos escaparon dos lágrimas.

-Tranquila- Le susurro besando aquellas lágrimas y con sumo cuidado separo las manos de la chica de la sabana y entrelazándolas con las suyas, la castaña lo miro sorprendida y este empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo como esta empezaba a arquearse a cada embestida.

-Arigatou- Susurro entre gemidos la castaña clavando sus ojos azules en los del chico, este asintió y siguió entrando y saliendo suavemente, bajo su boca hasta la de la chica y empezó a poseerla, subió una de las manos de ella a su cuello mientras la otra la tenia fuertemente entrelazada con la suya.

-Umiko…- Dijo roncamente el rubio sintiendo como aquella estrecha entrada empezaba a apretar su miembro provocándole inmenso placer. –Voy a acabar- Dijo sintiendo como la castaña bajaba su cabeza hasta que la nariz de ambos chocaba una con la otra.

-Hai- Asintió abriendo un poco más las piernas permitiendo una mejor entrada al tiempo que entreabría sus labios, cosa que el rubio no desaprovecho y bajo sus labios para encontrarse con los de la castaña, segundos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo. El rubio se quedo acostado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, no había dicho nada desde hacía unos minutos y eso le preocupo.

"Que le pasara? Se hará arrepentido?" Pensaba el rubio suspirando y acostándose junto a la chica.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Demo que les pasa a estos dos… No pueden estar sin acostarse con alguien- Murmuro la pelirrosa apoyada contra la puerta del baño. –Odio esto- Dijo molesta dando un golpe contra el piso.

-Kyaaaaa!!- Grito molesta abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño asustando al rubio que estaba admirando a la castaña dormir.

-Sa-sakura-chan que demonios haces en mi baño?- Dijo entre irritado y sorprendido.

-Como que que hago?- Dijo irritada caminando hasta el rubio. –Pensaba estar contigo esta noche demo, veo que conseguiste compañía- Dijo molesta mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y envuelto en la sabana jalo a la pelirrosa hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-No hagas tanto ruido no ves que está dormida- Regaño el rubio señalando a la castaña que dormía tranquilamente sin importarle estar completamente desnuda.

-Y a mí que me importa si se despierta o no?! Yo me acosté en esa cama hasta hace como dos meses y medio y ahora no puedo gritar si me da la gana?- Dijo irritada, el rubio se giro hacia la castaña que empezaba a moverse intranquila.

-Lo hablaremos luego- Corto el rubio y abriendo la puerta empujo a la pelirrosa fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta en su cara.

-Kyaaaa!! Que se cree que es rechazándome así- Grito, pero debido a lo alto de la música nadie se dio cuenta de su molestia.

-Definitivamente ya no volverá a estar conmigo, estar con esa… con esa que rayos les pasa… Ahora de repente les gustan las chicas estúpidas del coro- Grito bajando casi corriendo las escaleras.

-Sakura me había preguntado donde te habías metido- Dijo la rubia con un vaso de sake en la mano, estaba algo colorada pero todavía consciente, el pelirrojo la tenia de la cintura. –Y bien donde estuviste? Acostándote con alguien seguro- Dijo riendo mientras la furia en la cara de la pelirrosa aumentaba.

-Quisiera yo- Grito sentándose junto a la rubia y tomando el vaso de sake que esta tenia, la rubia le hizo un gesto al pelirrojo y este se separo de las chicas.

-Y entonces? Son las dos de la madrugada, me vas a decir que no estuviste haciendo nada por estas tres o cuatro horas?- Dijo la rubia viendo con tristeza su vaso de sake vacio.

-Estuve viendo a Sasuke y Hinata…- Dijo recordando el comienzo de su tortura. –Y luego a Naruto y esa estúpida de Umiko…-

-No sabía que a Sasuke-kun o Naruto les gustaban los tríos- Dijo sorprendida recibiendo una cachetada de la pelirrosa. –Oe, no te tienes que poner agresiva- Grito la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-Es que no puedo creer lo ingenua que eres, como crees que un trío?- Dijo viendo como la rubia la miraba sin comprender. –Por accidente los vi con esas mosquitas muertas- Dijo haciendo que la rubia se sentara de golpe.

-Que horrible- Murmuro abrazándose a si misma. –Y cómo pudiste soportarlo, verlos ahí, abrazando tocando y gimiendo el nombre de otra?-

-Urusei!- Grito irritada. –No lo he soportado a gusto no tenia forma de salir del lugar- Mintió recordando que se había quedado en aquella habitación contigua de la de Sasuke sin razón alguna.

-Bueno, bueno ya se te pasara y querrás acostarte otra vez con ellos- Dijo la rubia restándole importancia.

-No entiendes? Imagínate a Kenta-san frente a ti acostándose con otra, ni siquiera sintiendo eso sentirás lo que yo sentí en este tiempo presa- Dijo irritada tomando una botella de sake de la mesa.

-Y como saliste?- Interrogo la rubia viendo como la pelirrosa empezaba a empinarse la botella.

-Tuve que gritarle al baka de Naruto, sino todavía seguiría ahí- Dijo recordando como el rubio la había corrido de su habitación.

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo la rubia suspirando, de verdad que había sido una mala noche para la pelirrosa, ver no uno si no a los dos chicos que medio le interesaban acostarse con otras, era claro que ella no estaba con ninguno pero igual dolía. "Supongo es una especie de karma" Pensó la rubia suspirando viendo como la pelirrosa seguía bebiendo apresuradamente.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Sasuke…- Gimió la ojiblanca sintiendo como el pelinegro terminaba dentro de ella, cayendo sobre su pecho sin dejar que el miembro del chico dejara su interior, jadeaba continuamente y el sudor los cubría de pies a cabeza.

El pelinegro empezó a acariciar la espalda de la chica que estaba acostada sobre su pecho, sonrió sintiendo un suspiro de la chica, empezó a peinar el cabello de ella, intentando acomodarlo, habían pasado horas y horas en aquello, y ya casi no debía haber nadie en la casa.

-Al final nos quedamos encerrados en una habitación- Murmuro viendo como la ojiblanca levantaba la cara y asentía, se movió pesadamente para sentarse a un lado del chico que se levanto algo extrañado. –Que sucede?-

-Nani mo…- Dijo suspirando girándose un poco para verlo. –Demo… Deberíamos salir no crees?- Dijo sonrojándose viendo como el pelinegro miraba sus senos moverse por su respiración agitada.

-Si es lo que quieres, al final ya no debe haber nadie…- Dijo poniéndose de pie. –Además todos te vieron borracha…-

-Urusei- Dijo avergonzada. –Ya te pedí perdón por eso…- Murmuro haciendo un puchero y caminando buscando su ropa interior.

-Tranquila- Susurro besando la frente de la chica y colocándole el sostén, lo cerró y la chica solo se sonrojo ante aquel acto. –Vamos…-

-Ha-hai- Dijo y subiéndose la falda se acerco al pelinegro, este se giro y vio que la chica le pedía sin palabras que amarrara su blusa. –Lista- Dijo al sentir que el chico terminaba, se aliso un poco el cabello.

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y abrió la puerta viendo con serenidad algunos compañeros estaban frente a la habitación, en las habitaciones contiguas se escuchaban algunos ruidos que prefirió no saber de que eran y tomando la mano de la chica camino hasta las escaleras.

-Estas fiestas siempre terminan así?- Interrogo dudosa viendo con algo de inquietud que el pelinegro asintiera, bajaron las escaleras y vieron a la rubia con el pelirrojo riéndose y la pelirrosa estaba algo ebria delante de ellos. –Ino-chan- Dijo sorprendida viendo como la rubia se giraba hacia ellos.

-Vaya, así que al final de recuperaste- Dijo sorprendida viendo el aspecto que tenia la pareja. –Supongo Sasuke-kun supo como quitártela a los pocos minutos- Se burlo riendo mas fuerte al ver el sonrojo de la ojiblanca.

-Bueno veo que esto ya se acabo- Intervino el pelinegro tomando a la ojiblanca por la cintura. –Nosotros nos iremos a casa-

-A casa?!- Dijo alarmada la rubia haciendo que la ojiblanca retrocediera algunos pasos. –Significa que Hina-chan se quedara contigo?- Dijo viendo como la pelirrosa dejaba caer una botella.

-Hai… No veo lo raro es mi novia…- Dijo sin darle importancia a lo que la pelirrosa acababa de hacer. –Nos veremos el lunes- Dijo, tomo a la ojiblanca de la mano que se despidió con un gesto del grupo y salió de la casa.

-No debiste decir eso- Murmuro la ojiblanca cuando el pelinegro entro al auto. –Sakura-chan todavía le duele esto…-

-Ella se lo busco… Además ella nunca estuvo realmente interesada en mi- Dijo el pelinegro tranquilo empezando a aumentar la velocidad.

-Demo…- Dijo la ojiblanca sintiendo como su cabello estaba algo raro. –Esto de vestirme así no me gusta- Murmuro juntando su cabello y empezar a peinarlo con sus dedos.

-Es lo malo de hacerlo muchas veces en otra casa, donde no sabemos si podremos usar el baño- Dijo divertido viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba. –Ahora nos bañamos, no pienso dejarte dormir así en mi cama-

-Nani?!- Dijo alarmada viendo como el pelinegro ponía una cara seria. –Es tu culpa que este así, así que te bañaras conmigo- Dijo pero luego se sonrojo por lo que su rabia la había impulsado a decir.

-Ya que tú me lo ordenas así…- Dijo burlón estacionando el auto en su garaje. –Vamos- Dijo bajándose del auto.

"Yo y mi gran bocota" Pensó la ojiblanca suspirando, vio como empezaba a aclararse el cielo. –Ya esta amaneciendo…-

-Por eso debemos darnos prisa…- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca de la mano y casi arrastrándola hacia el interior de la casa.

-Onegai no me lleves tan rápido- Suplico la chica sintiendo como su cuerpo era prácticamente arrastrado por aquella casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No vayan a matarme por ser excesivamente tan pervertida, pero es que, qué mejor castigo para una chica resbaladiza que ver lo que vio, no pude evitarlo, quien le manda a chismosa, muajajaja! Ya en el siguiente capi volvemos (si se puede decir así) a la trama principal! Pido desde ya no maten a la escritora, todo tiene su razón de ser y el fic no tiene indicios de ser algo trágico! Jajaja, a menos que se me ocurra algo de última hora!

**oSiToPaNdA**

**luz estrella**

**helenhr**

**adrifernan19**

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei**

**Dark Amy-chan**

Saluditos a todas chicas! Gracias por sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y espero haber drenado algún odio contenido por parte de ustedes a nuestro personaje odiado favorito Sakura!! Jajaja! Quien mejor que ella para ser odiada, bueno ni tanto pero X alguien tenía que ser la salida y le toco a ella, ya tenía ganas de la maldad! Bueno nos leeremos en el próximo capi, espero recibir reviews de ustedes y los que leen… No toma mucho subir un review! Por eso tengo abierto lo de solo lectores para los que no tienen cuenta! Sería bueno leer sus comentarios también! Matta ne!


	15. Chapter 15 Después de la Calma viene

**Hi! Pues primeo debo decir que no actualice el día que tengo programado! Aunque tal vez no lo notaron tampoco! Jejeje… Como supuse mi capi anterior dio de que hablar! Solo quería un digno castigo eso era todo! Y torturar… Jajaja… No vayan a odiarme! Mi historia lleva este curso… Jeje! Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto-san así que aquí les dejo otro capi más de esta loca historia. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XV. Después de la Calma viene la Tormenta.**

El resto del fin de semana paso tan rápido y tranquilo como se podía esperar, Hinata al final se quedo en la casa de Sasuke para sorpresa de sus amigas y claro recibió un fuerte regaño por parte de su madre al momento de contarle aquello, por lo cual ahora estaba descansando sobre su escritorio recordando todo lo dicho la noche anterior.

"No se para que le dije que me había quedado con Sasuke-kun, estará muy molesta todavía…" Pensaba algo triste la ojiblanca, el resto de sus compañeros estaban en el descanso y el rubio se había llevado al pelinegro con la excusa de que tenia que contarle algo muy importante.

-Hina-chan?!- Se escucho una voz femenina desde la entrada del salón, la ojiblanca abrió pesadamente los ojos miro a la chica, no pudo reconocerla. –Si eres tú…- Dijo contenta caminando hacia la chica que seguía sin comprender de quien se trataba.

-Disculpa… Me conoces?- Pregunto suavemente sentándose correctamente en su lugar.

-Sumimasen…- Dijo la chica sonriendo, se detuvo frente a la ojiblanca y con su extremadamente largo cabello se inclino un poco para luego abrazar a la chica. –No me reconoces?- Murmuro todavía abrazada al cuello de la chica.

-Iie… No te recuerdo...- Dijo algo nerviosa ahora. –Gomen…-

-No importa… Han pasado unos cuantos meses- Dijo soltando a la chica, se alejo unos cuantos pasos y se coloco frente a la ojiblanca. Esta chica tenía el cabello de un tono plateado hasta el suelo, su cuerpo era muy voluptuoso, una silueta bastante diferente al de Hinata, sus ojos de un tono violeta oscuro le daban un aire de intriga, ahí pudo reconocer a dicha chica.

-A..Akane-chan?!- Dijo incrédula la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie, la peliplata solo pudo asentir y riendo escandalosamente volvió a abrazar a la chica que ahora si le regresaba el abrazo.

-Sabia que lograrías recordarme…- Murmuro divertida la peliplata sentándose en el puesto contiguo de donde se encontraba la ojiblanca. –Me acaban de transferir…-

-Y quedaste en este grupo?!- Dijo algo sorprendida la ojiblanca, pero la peliplata negó con la cabeza escuchando la campana.

-Nos veremos en el próximo descanso…- Dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la entrada. –Búscame si? Estoy en el salón de arriba… Justo encima de ti….- Y diciendo esto la chica se marcho dejando a una sorprendida pero confundida ojiblanca.

"Akane-chan… En el instituto…" Pensó dejándose caer en su lugar, intentando controlar aquella extraña sensación que llenaba todo su cuerpo. Vio entonces a un gran número de chicos de su salón murmurando y por lo que podía interpretar era sobre su recién descubierta nueva compañera de instituto.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Sasuke estaba bastante irritado por la constante interrupción de las chicas de todo el instituto, de no ser porque entraron nuevamente al instituto a uno de los últimos pisos del edificio el rubio no habría podido terminar de hablar.

-Ne teme que debo hacer ahora…- Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, el rubio de verdad que parecía bastante confundido y lo peor es que como al principio la chica se le escondía.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño y cruzándose de brazos giro su rostro hacia otra dirección. –Dobe… Deberías atraparla en algún sitio y obligarla a escucharte…- Dijo seriamente sorprendiendo al rubio que lo miro incrédulo.

-Estas loco teme?!- Dijo entre alarmado y confundido. –Como voy a hacerle eso… Ella es… Ella es muy…-

-Oblígala a que enfrente lo que dice y lo que hace…- Dijo sereno volviendo sus ojos negros hacia el rubio que suspiro cruzándose de brazos. –A menos que haya sido malo…- Reflexiono suspirando.

-Iie… Al contrario…- Dijo el rubio sonrojándose ligeramente. –Fue… Fue extraño…- Completo aun mas avergonzado que al principio.

-Hmp- Sasuke realmente no entendía como en tan poco tiempo el rubio podía confundirse tanto por una chica que apenas y había hablado con él.

-Sasuke-kun!- Se escucho un grito por todo el pasillo que hizo temblar tanto al rubio como al pelinegro, pero el segundo intento ponerse de pie, pero unos brazos rodearon su cuello. –Que alegría volver a verte!- Dijo contentísima la peliplata todavía sin soltar al chico el cual se encontraba bastante incomodo.

-Akane…- Dijo logrando soltarse de la chica. –Que haces aquí?- Dijo viendo fríamente a la chica que sonriendo golpeo ligeramente el pecho del chico.

-Me transfirieron…- Dijo sonriendo notando la presencia del rubio que miraba entre embobado y asustado a la chica. –Y tu quien eres?- Dijo mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, la chica asintió y le extendió la mano. –Tú eres…-

-Kasuma Akane...- Dijo girándose nuevamente al pelinegro. –Ne Sasuke-kun creo que aquí también estudiaba Hina-chan no es así?- Dijo la chica mientras el pelinegro entre incomodo y molesto asintió.

-Esta en el piso inferior, supongo es la única chica dentro del salón frente a las escaleras…- Dijo fríamente mientras la chica asintió y beso la mejilla del pelinegro bajando prácticamente corriendo aquellas escaleras.

-Quien es ella?- Interrogo el rubio haciendo caer en cuenta de lo que aquella presencia significaba. –Y de donde conoce a Hina-chan?-

-Una vieja conocida…- Murmuro intentando pensar en alguna forma para que aquella chica no fuera a hablar de mas y en caso de que lo hiciera… Que podrían hacer él y Hinata para mantener aquello como un secreto.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro el rubio volviéndose a sentar en las escaleras ensimismándose en sus propios problemas.

"No todos serán igual de distraídos que el dobe…" Pensó algo nervioso el pelinegro que se quedo estático frente a Naruto, cada uno pensando en sus respectivos problemas.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Hina-chan… Ella es quien creo que era?!- Dijo incrédula la castaña sentándose junto a la ojiblanca que todavía flotaba en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. –Hina-chan…- Llamo con más insistencia moviendo ligeramente a la ojiblanca.

-Ha..Hai… Realmente es Akane-chan- Susurro clavando sus perlados ojos en los azules de la chica. –Ella… Ella no debería estar aquí…-

-Al parecer la transfirieron….- Murmuro la castaña viendo como ya empezaba a llenarse el salón. –No hablaras con ella con respecto a lo tuyo con Uchiha-kun?-

-Debo… Debo evitar que ella diga cómo nos conoce a Sasuke-kun y a mi…- Dijo, pero internamente algo mas la estaba preocupando, algo que implicaba el ultimo día de su campamento, donde aquella peliplata había salido de la habitación del pelinegro.

La castaña se quedo observando a la ojiblanca unos cuantos segundos, ambas estaban ensimismadas pensando en lo complicado que ponía aquella chica toda la situación, ambas estaban mirando la entrada del salón cuando vieron entrar a una rubia algo agitada, pero no era Temari, sino Ino la que parecía bastante perturbada y sorpresivamente su molestia parecía estar relacionada con aquellas chicas pues subió casi corriendo aquel tramo que las separaba.

-Hina-chan…- Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento. –Una chica… Una chica se estaba abrazando con Sasuke-kun en las escaleras…- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca abría desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Ino-chan…- Murmuro la castaña separándose y llevándose a la rubia consigo. –No le digas esas cosas así de golpe…- Regaño señalando a la ojiblanca, esta bajo la cabeza y parecía pensar en algo. –Como era esta chica….-

-Es bastante llamativa… Al parecer es nueva- Dijo algo preocupada viendo entrar serenamente al pelinegro y sentarse junto a la ojiblanca, la cual esquivo el rostro del chico causándole confusión. –Tienes razón… No debí decirlo así…-

-Hina-chan es muy delicada con respecto a esos comentarios- Murmuro suspirando, giro su rostro al ver que el rubio se había sentado junto al pelinegro y empezó a hablar irritando aun mas a Sasuke. –Esta chica… Tenía el cabello plateado?- Interrogo por fin unos segundos después.

-Hai….- Asintió la rubia algo desconcertada. –Demo… Como sabes tu eso?!-

-Es una vieja conocida de nosotras….- Empezó girándose hacia la rubia. –Demo…. Es bastante conflictiva, por eso me preocupa que la hayan transferido y precisamente a este instituto…-

-Ya veo….- Dijo pensativa la rubia al momento que una mujer de cabello negro corto entraba al salón seguido de un pequeño cerdito.

-Chicos!- Intento captar la atención de los alumnos, pero claro esta en un salón de clases eso es muy difícil. –Presten atención onegai…- Dijo ahora un poco más alto pero sin lograr nada.

-Que se callen!- Grito desde la puerta una rubia bastante molesta, al instante todo el desorden que reinaba en aquel salón desapareció. –Tendrán las siguientes dos horas libres…. Asuma-san no podrá venir por lo cual tendrán que esperar el segundo periodo dentro de la institución…- Aclaro caminando hasta el escritorio de los profesores, la pelirrosa enseguida levanto la mano queriendo preguntar algo, a lo cual la rubia señalo y le dio la palabra.

-Tsunade-san… Entonces ya que hoy tenemos el segundo periodo libre los que queramos podremos irnos a casa?- Dijo mientras empezaban a surgir murmullos por todo el salón.

-Iie... Tienen libre el segundo periodo… Demo estas clases si las ven… Se quedaran en el instituto hasta que sea su hora de salida- Dijo mirando fríamente a todos los alumnos. –Salgan que esperan!- Agrego irritada viendo como uno a uno los alumnos empezaban a salir del salón.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Había logrado salir sin ser notada, ninguno de sus amigos la vieron desaparecer en el medio de tanta gente por lo cual estaba tranquila, intentando encontrar un lugar para poder asimilar lo que le dijeron momentos antes.

Camino distraídamente por los amplios jardines del instituto, el invierno estaba empezando y el clima era tan cambiante como su estado de ánimo; suspiro, subió su mirada viendo como en el cielo azul se empezaban a mover muy lentamente algunas nubes grises, tan inesperadas como siempre, la lluvia, tal vez llovería o tal vez no, todo dependía de que tan rápido se desplazaran.

"Invierno… Casi termina el primer semestre…" Pensó sintiendo como una brisa fría golpeaba todo su frágil cuerpo haciéndola temblar. –Sera que… Sera que Sasuke-kun esta interesado en Akane-chan… Como aquella vez?- Murmuro para sí sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño Ipop, su móvil lo había apagado sabia que el pelinegro intentaría hablarle y primero necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba pensar fríamente toda aquella situación.

"Ella… Siempre fue mejor que yo… Sasuke-kun habría participado con ella en el recital de no ser porque ella estaba empeñada en actuar sola…" Pensó dejando a su mente viajar a aquel momento.

**Flash Back. **

_-Muy bien, el recital esta cerca y saben que hay reconocimientos nacionales para los ganadores…- Dijo una mujer sonriente mientras un gran número de chicas y uno que otro chico estaba escuchándola atentamente. _

_-Tu que harás Hina-chan?...- Murmuro la castaña al tiempo que la mujer se giraba para empezar a tomar nota de quienes participarían en el evento. _

_-No lo sé…- Dijo dudosa la ojiblanca suspirando. –Tu no actuaras cierto?...- Dijo lentamente viendo como la castaña asentía. _

_-Igual puedes participar…. Has estado ensayando con ese chico no?- Dijo mirando en dirección al pelinegro. –Porque no le preguntas si piensa participar…- _

_-Iie….- Dijo algo agitada sonrojándose; la castaña se extraño pero soltó un suspiro de resignación y se giro para seguir viendo a los demás. _

"_Sera que le pregunto si participara…" Pensó intranquila mirando de reojo al pelinegro, este como casi todo el tiempo que no estaba ensayando estaba en compañía de una peliplata. _

_-Bueno…. Yo actuare sola y ganare- Dijo sonriendo prepotentemente la peliplata levantándose del lado del pelinegro. –Así que ya saben chicas…- Dijo en tono de burla acercándose a la mesa. _

_-Que escándalo…- Murmuro la ojiblanca arreglándose el cabello, se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta esperando a que aquello acabara. _

_-No actuaras?- Sonó la fría voz del pelinegro acercándose a ella. –No lo creo…- Dijo sarcástico._

_-No lo sé… No me animo a actuar sola….- Murmuro liberando su cabello dejándolo caer al costado de su rostro. –Y tu?...- _

_-…- Solo cerró sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos hablo. –Puedes participar conmigo… Se lo bien que cantas y hemos ensayado bastante…- _

_-Iie….- Dijo sonrojándose de golpe haciendo sonreír ligeramente al chico. –No quiero obligar a nadie a participar… Si no deseas hacerlo….- _

_-Yo te estoy diciendo que participes conmigo…- Dijo con algo de molestia en su tono de voz. –Además… Así estaré mas tiempo contigo…- Completo sonriendo con cierto brillo lujurioso en sus ojos rozando ligeramente el muslo de la chica con su mano. _

_-Ha… Hai…- Dijo con dificultad apartándose del lado del pelinegro, prácticamente corrió hacia el resto de sus amigas. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Sasuke-kun…" Pensó suspirando abriendo pesadamente sus ojos, había pasado casi 20 minutos recordando todo aquel campamento que ahora le estaba complicando su tranquilidad en aquel instituto. –Porque tuvo que ser ella…- Murmuro apretando fuertemente entre sus manos el pequeño aparato cambiando la canción que estaba sonando para ella.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Donde esta?- Dijo totalmente irritado el pelinegro casi golpeando uno de los bancos con su móvil, ya era casi el decimo quinto intento que hacía por lograr hablar con ella por el teléfono pero nada.

-Deberías dejarla respirar teme…- Se burlo el rubio tomando su propio móvil y marcando obviamente el numero de la ojiblanca.

-Urusei!- Rugió el pelinegro sentándose junto al chico mientras este bajaba el aparato para mirar con desconcierto a Sasuke.

-No será que esa chica nueva es novia tuya?!- Se aventuro a decir el rubio recibiendo como respuesta un golpe por parte del pelinegro que gruño muy malhumoradamente agitando ligeramente su puño.

-No vuelvas a repetir esa estupidez…- Murmuro viendo como el rubio sobaba el lugar donde había sido golpeado en silencio, realmente aquel comentario lo había irritado de sobremanera. "Nunca más con esa chica…" Pensó mirando nuevamente su móvil, estaba demasiado intranquilo por no saber donde se encontraba la ojiblanca.

-Entonces…- Murmuro el rubio poniéndose de pie al tiempo que veía como la rubia de coleta caminaba directo hacia ellos. –Ino-chan?!- Dijo sorprendido.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo irritada parándose justo frente al pelinegro. -Se puede saber que tienes tu con la chica nueva?- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras llegaban la castaña junto con la otra rubia de coletas.

-Nani mo….- Murmuro el pelinegro mirando desafiante a la rubia que gruño dejando claro que aquella respuesta no la convencía. –A ti que te importa…- Dijo algo fuera de sus casillas.

-Que lastimaras a Hina-chan… Eso es lo que me importa…- Dijo todavía sin quitar su rostro de molestia; sasuke sabia que la rubia tenía algo de razón, pero es que él no tenía nada con aquella peliplata, eso debían entenderlo.

-Se lo dijiste…- Dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe viendo a la rubia. –Le dijiste que me abrazo en las escaleras…- Dijo comprendiendo el comportamiento de la ojiblanca.

-Claro… Crees que dejaría eso así?- Dijo todavía molesta viendo al pelinegro que se ponía de pie de golpe. –Donde crees que vas Sasuke!- Dijo frenando la marcha del pelinegro.

-Ino…- Empezó pero no pudo continuar debido a que lo habían obligado a callar.

-Sasuke-kun…- Sonó la alegre voz de la peliplata al tiempo que se abrazaba al cuello del chico. –No sabía que tenias libre esta hora- Completo alegremente ignorando al resto de las personas que ahí se encontraban.

-Akane-chan…- Murmuro el pelinegro intentando soltarse. –Basta…- Le dijo girándose hacia la chica quedando frente a frente con ella.

-Estas muy molesto…- Dijo haciendo puchero y liberando el cuello del chico, a la vista sorprendida de todos. –Me dijeron que tienes novia…- Dijo con un tono bastante enigmático.

-Es cierto…- Completo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la peliplata. La chica lo miro incrédula por unos cuantos segundos, Sasuke no estaba de humor para tolerar a una chica tan revoltosa.

-Iie… Sigues teniendo esa mirada- Dijo sonriendo por fin la peliplata, se empino y rozo sus labios con los del chico, dejando mudos a todos los presentes. –Te veré mas tarde Sasuke-kun…- Dijo corriendo para alejarse de todos aquellos chicos.

"Kuso…" Pensó el pelinegro pasando la manga de su chaqueta por sus labios.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Decidió ponerse de pie, estaba cansada de estar sola y sentir pena por su situación, habría alguna explicación para aquello, ella quería creer eso, suspiro y cambio la canción que estaba sonando en su Ipop.

"Supongo es algo normal… En ella…" Intento convencerse caminando hacia el lugar en el cual Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas libres. –Ella es así…- Murmuro apretando un poco sus manos.

Camino lentamente sin prestar atención en las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, iba sumida en sus inseguridad con la mirada al frente sin mirar realmente nada especifico, suspiro y sintió como las corrientes de aire frio se hacían más continuas, definitivamente indicaba que uno de esos días empezaría a nevar.

-Hinata-chan…- Escucho al sentir como uno de los audífonos era retirado de su oído, se giro y se encontró con los ojos azules de un rubio, un poco mayor que ella, suspiro y sonrío liberándose del chico. –Tenía tiempo sin verte…-

-Hai… Como estuvo el viaje Deidara-senpai?- Interrogo sin mirar realmente al rubio.

-Bien… Realmente nada interesante… Y tu?- Dijo el rubio interponiéndose en el camino de la chica.

-Solo he estado en el instituto…- Respondió pasando junto al rubio y siguiendo con su marcha, lo que no sabía era que Deidara la seguiría.

-Donde vas con tanta prisa?- Pregunto mirando con curiosidad a la ojiblanca. –A ver a Naruto-kun tal vez?- Se burlo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la cara.

-Iie…- Logro articular lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio escuchara que detuvo su risa de golpe. –Ya… Ya no estoy con Naruto-kun…- Dijo nerviosa sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, esperando la pregunta, en realidad nadie se lo había preguntado nunca y posiblemente a Sasuke tampoco.

-Ah no?...- Dijo sorprendido el rubio. –Y entonces ahora si saldrás conmigo?...- Dijo algo pícaro tomando a la chica del brazo.

-Deidara-senpai…- Murmuro negando con la cabeza. –Yo estoy con…- Pero se corto de golpe al ver que la peliplata separaba sus labios de los del pelinegro, esta salió corriendo alegremente mientras que el pelinegro se giro dándole la espalda a la ojiblanca.

-Con quien estas?- Dijo impaciente el rubio sin notar el dolor que crecía en el pecho de la ojiblanca, esta no pudo evitar caer de golpe en el suelo. –Hinata-chan!- Grito el rubio agachándose llamando la atención del grupo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Iie…- Murmuro la ojiblanca todavía con los ojos abiertos, de ellos empezaron a brotar lagrimas que parecían haber estado atrapadas desde hace algún tiempo, sintió sobre si la mirada penetrante del pelinegro y bajo su rostro intentando cubrir su vergüenza.

-Hinata-chan que te sucede?- Pregunto el rubio intentando sacar a la chica del shock en el que parecía haber caído.

-Hina-chan…- Sonó la voz de Ino que había corrido hacia la chica. –Hina-chan tranquilízate…- Agrego al escuchar los gemidos de dolor que salían de aquel frágil cuerpo.

Hinata no cabía en sí, estaba alejada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pues en su mente solo se repetía aquella escena, y los recuerdos de su campamento, aquel campamento que había transformado sus sentimientos por Naruto pero que ahora parecía ser lo peor que podía haberle pasado.

-Hinata-chan…- Volvió a llamar el rubio, tomando el rostro de la chica obligándola a mirarlo, ella parecía no estar en aquel lugar, pero de sus ojos seguían saliendo las lagrimas de lo que ella consideraba verdadero, todas aquellas mentiras.

-Hina-chan….- Llamo preocupada la rubia empezando a mover a la chica, pero esta solo seguía emitiendo gemidos de dolor y de sus ojos salían las lagrimas más amargas que había podido ver Ino.

-Basta… Permiso…- Ordeno Deidara al ver un gran número de chicos viendo la escena, entre ellos se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke. –Me llevare a Hinata-chan…- Dijo prepotente tomando en brazos a la chica que se dejo cargar.

-Demo…- Intento hablar Ino pero la mirada molesta del mayor la hizo guardar silencio dejando que aquel senpai se alejara con la ojiblanca en brazos.

-Hinata-chan…- Murmuro el rubio sintiendo como su uniforme empezaba a mojarse de las amargas lagrimas de la ojiblanca. –Solo estaban besándose aquella chica rara y Uchiha-kun…- Empezó a hablar sintiendo como la chica se estremeció al escuchar el apellido de Sasuke.

-Sasuke….- Murmuro apretando la camisa del rubio entre sus manos.

-Sasuke…- Repitió abriendo los ojos de golpe, lo había entendido, aquella inocente chica se había enamorado del mas mujeriego de todo el instituto. –Kisama…- Maldijo abrazando un poco más a la ojiblanca.

-…- Hinata seguía en su propio mundo que empezaba a desmoronarse con el pasar de los segundos, no era algo que se podía aceptar tan fácil, le dolía, le lastimaba haber visto al pelinegro besarse con la peliplata, tal y como en el campamento.

**Flash Back. **

_-Hina-chan donde vas?- Pregunto la castaña al ver a la ojiblanca alejarse de ellas. _

_-Ya vuelvo Umiko-chan…- Dijo algo nerviosa, camino largo rato, no porque estuviera lejos el lugar donde iba sino intentando convencerse que aquello estaba bien, a la final, posiblemente no volvería a verlo. _

_-Sasuke…- Escucho una voz femenina murmurando roncamente al tiempo que se abría la puerta de aquel salón de ensayo. –Oh… Hina-chan…- Se sorprendió la peliplata al encontrarse de frente con la ojiblanca. _

_-Akane-chan…- Murmuro viendo hacia el interior del salón como el pelinegro se estaba acomodando el pantalón. –Etto…- Empezó nerviosa conteniendo tal vez su vergüenza y a la vez una especie de tristeza. _

_-Matta ne Sasuke…- Se despidió la peliplata sonriente empezando a caminar hacia la ojiblanca. –Gomen… Sé que el ensaya contigo…- Murmuro burlescamente y casi en tono despiadado al pasar junto a ella. _

_-Uchiha-kun…- Murmuro la ojiblanca mirándolo con confusión. –Creo que volveré luego…- Dijo intentando irse, pero como siempre el pelinegro fue más rápido y la sujeto de un brazo. _

_-Iie… Ensayemos… No pienso esperar a que tu quieras hacer las cosas…- Dijo fríamente viendo de extraña manera a la chica que recelosa asintió y entro al salón de práctica. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Hinata…" Pensó sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estaba estático, era un simple espectador de lo que le estaba pasando a la ojiblanca, no pudo por más que intento caminar hacia ella.

-Sasuke-teme…- Regaño el rubio viendo como la rubia volvía hacia ellos bastante molesta. –Esa chica si esta contigo…- Agrego cruzándose de brazos y gruñendo en voz alta pero Sasuke solo veía el rostro molesto de la rubia que se dirigía hacia él.

-Pensé que habías cambiado…- Murmuro la rubia parándose delante del pelinegro que solo se digno a fruncir el seño y mirarla desafiante. –Sasuke…- Murmuro apretando sus puños, el pelinegro no hizo ningún ademan de que aquello le molestara. Ino se sintió todavía más frustrada y golpeo la mejilla derecha del chico para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Ino-chan!- Dijo sorprendido el rubio viendo como la rubia se giraba ignorando la molestia del rubio. –Ino-chan…- Dijo mas fuerte intentando detenerla.

-Iie…- Lo detuvo la ronca voz del pelinegro mientras sobaba su mejilla enrojecida. –Déjala…- Completo sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Demo…- Intento refutar pero la fría mirada de Sasuke lo corto de golpe. –Veré como esta Hina-chan…- Murmuro empezando a caminar.

-Matte…- Dijo el pelinegro consiguiendo al fin liberarse de lo que lo mantenía estático en su lugar. –Voy contigo…- Dijo empezando a caminar junto al rubio.

Caminaron en silencio por el amplio jardín del instituto, la enfermería se encontraba un poco alejada del resto de las edificaciones, Sasuke iba todavía intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado en aquellos instantes y entender que era aquella presión que parecía querer ahogarlo, le dolía mucho, su pecho.

"Así se sentirá ella?.." Pensó subiendo una de sus manos a su pecho. "Sentirá esto o mas fuerte…" Se interrogaba mirando al suelo, sabía que el rubio lo guiaría sin importar cuán mal lo tratara por lo que se sentía aliviado por aquella parte.

-Uchiha…- Sonó una voz masculina, Sasuke sintió como el rubio se detuvo de golpe, obligándolo a detener su marcha, el pelinegro subió su mirada para encontrarse frente a los ojos azules del mayor que había estado precisamente junto a la ojiblanca cuando sucedió todo aquello.

-Hmp…- Gruño e ignorando a Deidara paso de largo deteniéndose en la puerta de la enfermería. "Pero qué demonios…" Pensó sorprendido al sentir que la puerta estaba trabada desde dentro.

-Pensabas que saldría dejándola abierta?- Hablo nuevamente el mayor. –Deberías dejarla en paz- Agrego suspirando, se cruzo de brazos y miro desafiante al pelinegro.

-Es mi novia…- Dijo el pelinegro al girarse para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules del mayor. –Tu no puedes evitarme nada con ella, menos negarme verla…- Dijo apretando sus puños.

-Si es porque ella lo quiso puedo hacerlo…- Dijo fríamente mirando con prepotencia la mirada incrédula del pelinegro. –Supongo sabía lo que le esperaba siendo la novia del mas mujeriego de nuestro instituto…- Completo girándose justo al tiempo que sonaba la campana.

"Ella… Ella le dijo que no me quería ver…" Razono viendo como el mayor se alejaba del lugar, gruño con impotencia golpeando con toda sus fuerzas la puerta de la enfermería.

-Cálmate Sasuke…- Sugirió el rubio atrapando los brazos del pelinegro para impedir que siguiera golpeando aquella puerta. –Deja que se calme…- Murmuro ejerciendo gran presión en el agarre.

-Déjame…- Murmuro el pelinegro todavía intentando liberarse. –Suéltame…- Dijo un poco más alto empujando al rubio haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-Teme…- Dijo furioso el rubio. –Que te calmes!- Grito alzando su puño en contra de su amigo.

-Naruto-kun… Uchiha-kun…- Sonó la suave voz de la castaña que había llegado justo para impedir que esos dos se mataran a golpes. –Váyanse…- Pidió sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-Nani?!- Dijo incrédulo el rubio escondiendo la incomodidad de aquel encuentro. –Porque?!- Pregunto acercándose a la chica que puso más distancia entre ellos.

-Hinata… Ella debe recuperar la calma… Onegai- Dijo desviando su mirada hacia la del pelinegro. –Onegai Uchiha-kun…- Pidió mirándolo con gran desconfianza.

-Como quiera…- Dijo hastiado de aquello empezando a alejarse. –Vamos Naruto…- Llamo; el rubio sorprendido por el cambio de actitud siguió al pelinegro dejando sola a la castaña.

"Es lo mejor para ti Hinata…" Pensó la castaña sacando la llave de su manga y entrando hacia la enfermería donde estaba acostada la ojiblanca.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaba algo alterada por los pasillos del instituto, estaba que mataba a quien se pusiera en su camino.

"Como se atreve.." Pensó histérica, abriendo de golpe la puerta de un salón. –Tu…- Señalo de manera arbitraria sin importarle que estuviera o no allí un profesor.

-Yo?!...- Dijo algo sorprendida la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. –Quien eres?... O mejor dicho como me conoces…- Dijo tranquilamente cerrando detrás de si la puerta de su aula.

-Como crees que puedes andar besando así a Sasuke-kun?!...- Dijo sonándose los puños bastante alterada. –No basta con soportar a su estúpida novia como para soportar a una creída chica nueva…- Completo agitando su cabello rosa.

-Y tu eres?...- Interrogo la peliplata algo burlesca por lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Realmente no es de tu incumbencia… Pero no creas que dejare que te acerques a Sasuke-kun… El es mío…- Dijo empujando ligeramente a la peliplata.

-Oe… No me toques…- Dijo algo irritada devolviendo en empujón. –Debes ser Sakura…- Dijo mirando prepotentemente a la pelirrosa.

-Como sabes mi nombre?!- Dijo sorprendida poniendo distancia entre ellas.

-Es obvio que debo saber quienes estuvieron de novias con mi Sasuke-kun no crees?- Dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo. –Crees que dejare que alguien como tu lo tenga?- Reto acercándose a la pelirrosa.

-Quien te crees para decirme algo así?!- Dijo alterada cortando el espacio que quedaba entre ellas. –Hinata esta con el porqué el es un caprichoso eso es todo…-

-Eso es lo que crees…- Murmuro sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión que ponía la pelirrosa. –No importa porque a la final este contigo o con ella, siempre me elegirá a mi así que no pierdas tu tiempo…- Dijo ordenándose un poco su largo cabello.

-Nani?!...- Sakura ahora si estaba que echaba chispas de la rabia.

-Te lo estoy diciendo amablemente, no querrás enfrentarte a mí realmente… Pequeña tonta- Dijo ahora con un tono realmente intimidante. –Ahora lárgate…- Ordeno entrando a su salón cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe dejando entre asustada y confundida a la pelirrosa.

"Esta chica quien se creerá que es para andar haciendo este tipo de estupideces…" Pensó sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba al recordar la voz tan ronca con la que la chica la había amenazado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno ojala les haya gustado! Y si… Hay alguien peor que Sakura y esa es Akane-chan un personaje de mi invención creado exclusivamente para revivir el campamento (obvio se dieron cuenta en todo este capi! Si bueno lo de Deidara fue algo loco pero buee… Necesitaba a alguien inesperado y quien más inesperado que él, jajaja! Ahora si gracias chicas por seguir el fic y aquí están sus respuestas y respectivos nombramientos!.

**mariniti the White dragon: **Jeje! Pues no se… Simplemente me salen solos, claro intento ser lo más romántica posible, hacerlo sin tanto morbo y mas sentimiento, y pues así salen mis lemon! Ojala tu novio no piense cosas locas y pues saludos espero seguirte leyendo tras avanza el fic! Y bueno si ODIO a Sakura… Lástima por ella no? n_n

**hinatauchiha20: **Quería hacer esa escena! Pero no quería que Umiko se viera muy regalada así que simplemente me salió así! Naruto necesitaba a una chica ideal y pues intente hacerla lo más perfecta posible (obvio perfecta para él).

**.love15**

**Luz Estrella **

**adrifernan19**

**helenhr**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**kairi-Sparda**

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei **

**DarkAmy-chan: **Jejeje! Ni tanto! Muchos lemons tuve que leer para aventurarme a hacer uno, pero supongo que es en su grado un cierto halago que me veas de esa forma! Espero seguir leyéndote siempre! Y tus actualizaciones me harían más que feliz! Grax

Bueno es momento de despedirme y recuerden dejar reviews de cómo les pareció este capi, les recuerdo todo tiene su porque y pues no hare sufrir para siempre a mi querida Hinata! Ni mucho menos a Sasuke-san! Jajaja! Matta ne!


	16. Chapter 16 Entre más mentiras

**Jejeje! Como olvidar mi primera historia AU! Pues aquí esta! Mas enredada y seria la novela de las 9… Pero en fina… Ojala les guste y espero sus reviews! Me motivan a continuar! Naruto es de Kishimoto-sama! Nos regala tantas cosas lindas como Una Hinata y Un Sasuke dispuestos a complacer nuestras más oscuras fantasías! Jajajaja**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XVI. Entre más mentiras, El dolor de tu Silencio.**

Caminaba lentamente, la chaqueta del uniforme cubría parcialmente su rostro, su boca empezaba a secarse al contacto con aquella brisa fría que agitaba constantemente su vestimenta, suspiro subiendo su mirada.

"Sasuke-kun" Pensó sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo flaquear, habían pasado casi ocho días desde que dejo de ir al instituto, sentía miedo de volver a pasar por aquello, pero su madre la obligo a volver, y era cierto, no podía esconderse toda la vida.

Bajo sus perlados y cansados ojos viendo a lo lejos el complejo educativo que días antes le encantaba visitar, hasta podría decirse que amaba ir a estudiar, pero ya que, nada le importaba, había cortado absolutamente toda comunicación con el mundo exterior y solamente había dejado pasar a la rubia y a la castaña un par de veces.

-Hina-chan!- Sonó la alegre voz de una chica detrás de sí, Hinata solo se giro y sonrió con cierta melancolía reflejada en su rostro. –Viste la primera nevada?- Interrogo acariciando el largo cabello de su amigo.

-Hai… Hanabi me hizo acompañarla hasta el monte del parque para verla- Empezó a hablar pausadamente, debía recuperar poco a poco su ánimo, aunque sabía que su amiga no la forzaría. –Pudiste hablarle?- Interrogo mirando de reojo como la chica se tensaba, causándole cierta gracia.

-Iie… No.. No he tenido mucho tiempo- Se excuso girándose para ver incrédula a la ojiblanca. -Uchiha-kun?- Interrogo viendo como la ojiblanca se detenía de golpe.

"Sasuke-kun…" Volvió a pensar, mientras recordaba cada detalle de aquel misterioso rostro. –Iie…- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, era más una mueca que una sonrisa pero no podía esperar más, Umiko asintió y siguió caminando en silencio.

-Etto… Si te recuperaste hace dos días porque no viniste?- Curioseo viendo como las puertas del instituto se hacían cada vez mas grandes a cada paso que daban. –Nos has hecho falta- Admitió escuchando la ligera y efímera risa de su acompañante.

-Ten Ten-senpai debe estar muy molesta- Sonrió al decir aquello, podía ver claramente a su primo intentando calmar a su temperamental novia. –Todavía me sentía débil- Completo al tiempo que una brisa ligeramente más fuerte que las anteriores la acompañaba a entrar en el complejo, pudo ver como siempre los grupos reunidos por todo el jardín principal, llevaban como era de esperarse sus chaquetas para el invierno, faltaban pocas semanas para que terminara el primer semestre y era casi imposible evitar ir.

-Ya veo- Respondió pensativamente la castaña empujando la puerta del edificio. –Esto ha sido un desastre- Admitió mirando discretamente en todas direcciones confirmando que no habría nadie por allí.

-Un desastre?- Interrogo siguiendo a la chica, tenían que subir un nivel para llegar a su aula, pero la castaña prefirió subir la primera parte de las escaleras y sentarse en la orilla de la segunda parte para así poder ver quien pasaba tanto arriba como abajo. –Desastre porque?- Continuo sentándose junto a Umiko.

-Sakura-chan y Akane-chan han estado discutiendo todos estos días…- Inicio suspirando, coloco su maletín en las piernas y lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de su oyente. –Por Uchiha-kun- Concluyo viendo como la ojiblanca se tensaba ligeramente.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro cerrando sus ojos, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba. –Creo que es mejor olvidarlo- Agrego girándose para ver como su amiga la miraba confundida.

-Hina-chan…- Susurro apretando sus manos sobre su pecho, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al ver a Hinata intentar ser tan fuerte, podía sentir en aquellas demacradas facciones las inmensas ganas de llorar, pero tal vez las lagrimas se le habían acabado.

-Casi es la hora- Murmuro en un hilo de voz sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos, esta asintió y subió con paso veloz las escaleras que las separaban regalándole una tierna sonrisa y abrazándola por unos cuantos segundos.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Había optado por empezar a ir al instituto en auto, la verdad que ser perseguido por la pelirrosa y encontrarse con la peliplata era definitivamente algo que le amargaba las mañanas, sin contar que Hinata había dejado de ir al instituto hace casi dos semanas, negándose a contestar sus llamadas, eliminándolo de su web y un sinfín de cosas más que le malhumoraban los días.

-Debemos ir al instituto?- Se quejo el rubio en el asiento de copiloto, tenía la chaqueta ligeramente abierta al igual que su camisa blanca, dejando ver parte de su pecho, el maletín estaba tirado en el suelo del auto.

-…- Sasuke lo miro molesto, Naruto como todas las mañanas soltó un suspiro resignado y se giro para observar por la ventana.

-Tal vez hoy tampoco venga- Comento a la nada viendo a unas cuantas chicas mirando descaradamente al pelinegro y babeándose prácticamente por él y su auto. –Sabes que haciendo esto te seguirán el doble?- Dijo algo burlesco despeinándose su melena dorada.

-Es mejor que encontrarme con alguna de ellas- Respondió frustrado entrando al estacionamiento del instituto, suspiro pesadamente mientras apagaba el auto y escuchaba a lo lejos algunos gritos de pelea, como todas las mañanas.

-Deberías estacionarte en otro sitio- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente al llegar junto al pelinegro que cerró los ojos y gruño, como todas las mañanas, la peliplata estaba sentada en un banco próximo a el mientras que la pelirrosa estaba a unos metros de ella, ambas lanzándose miradas y palabras algo ofensivas.

"No se cansaran de estar acá?" Se pregunto caminando tranquilamente, su rostro inexpresivo se contrajo ligeramente al sentir la aguda y escandalosa voz de la peliplata acercarse.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun- Saludo alegremente abrazando al chico, este sin embargo se limito a gruñir, Naruto como de costumbre saludo a la peliplata con la mano mientras se colocaba los audífonos, se había cansado de escucharla discutir con Sasuke.

-No recordaba que fueras así- Comento sereno liberándose de la chica que siguió caminando junto a él. –Parecías un poco más seria- Concluyo escuchando la risa de la chica que en cierto punto a cualquiera le parecería seductora.

-Esta chica, Sakura no se cansa de discutir con que eres de ella- Comento extrañamente tranquila, miro hacia atrás y la pelirrosa se había quedado sentada en su lugar hablando por su móvil.

-Me recuerda a alguien- Comento algo irritado mirando de reojo a la chica que se colgó de su brazo haciendo un puchero.

-Solo porque quiero que todos sepan cuanto te quiero no significa que sea como ella- Se defendió escuchando al chico gruñir mientras sacaba inconscientemente su móvil del bolsillo. –Todavía no has hablado con Hinata?- Interrogo falsamente interesada viendo como este cerraba el móvil con cierta agresividad y se detenía.

-No me preguntes por ella- La frase salió prácticamente arrastrada de su boca, Naruto se había detenido y lo miraba intrigado.

-Teme recordé que debes explicarme física- Comento tomando al pelinegro del brazo. –Luego seguirás discutiendo con el- Dijo entre gritos y risas arrastrando al pelinegro.

Corrió hacia el interior del edificio viendo de reojo como la confundida silueta de la peliplata se quedaba detrás de ellos sin hacer señales de querer moverse de su lugar. Subió las escaleras algo rápido y en el descanso libero a su amigo.

-Deberías decirle que no hable de ella- Comento algo serio haciendo que la canción empezara a sonar otra vez. –Luego soy yo quien tiene que verte amargado todo el día- Se quejo poniéndose las manos en la nuca mientras se podía escuchar en aquel silencioso lugar el murmullo de la música escandalosa del rubio.

-Arigatou- Su rostro inexpresivo se notaba cansado, Naruto sabía que Sasuke no estaba del todo bien desde que Hinata había dejado de hablarle, y supongo que la constante amenaza de Deidara era algo agotante para el chico.

-Neji-senpai no te dijo nada?- Interrogo empezando su marcha lenta hacia su aula. –Parece relativamente tranquilo-

-Iie…- Respondió abriendo la puerta del aula, como era de costumbre no había nadie en él, la única que llegaba más o menos a su hora era Hinata y por lo que podía ver tampoco iría ese día. Gruño y coloco de mala gana su maletín en el lugar de siempre.

-Iré a buscar que comer, quieres algo?- Interrogo viendo como el pelinegro negaba y caminaba hacia las ventanas del salón. –Igual debes darme la clase de matemática- Concluyo riendo mientras cerraba la puerta de una manera bastante ruidosa.

"Dobe" Pensó viendo como en el jardín central empezaba a caer ligeramente aquellos pequeños copos de nieve, la nieve como los ojos de su dulce Hinata. Gruño y apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo en el descanso de la ventana.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Iré a traerte algo te parece?- Dijo contenta poniéndose de pie y acariciando el cabello de su amiga.

-No es necesario- La suave voz de Hinata sonaba un poco mas apagada que de costumbre.

-Todavía pareces no haberte recuperado del todo… Onegai!- Rogo haciendo un puchero y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

-Ha…Hai- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras su risa empezaba a salir de su boca, tenía tiempo sin escucharla. –Llevare esto entonces- Comento tomando el maletín de la chica.

-Nos vemos en un rato si?- Dijo viéndola extrañada. –No vayas a irte como la semana pasada- Comento mientras la ojiblanca sonreía nerviosa y negaba con las manos y la cabeza.

-Etto… No lo hare mas… Ya me disculpe- Agrego viendo como su amiga salía casi corriendo de la terraza.

Hinata solo pudo cerrar sus ojos dejando que la fría brisa jugara con su largo cabello, sintió como su nariz se mojaba, abrió los ojos y sonrió, un pequeño copo había muerto al calor de su cuerpo, mojándola ligeramente, se puso de pie lentamente.

"Está nevando" Pensó relajándose al sentir como su chaqueta empezaba a mojarse superficialmente al ser tocados por los pequeños puntos blancos que la invitaban a refugiarse en su triste ambiente. Suspiro y camino hacia el interior del edificio.

"Supongo estará molesto por no haberle hablado en todo este tiempo" Pensó sonriendo, se imaginaba a cierto pelinegro lanzando su móvil al tercer día que no contestaba, realmente era un chico celoso aunque no lo admitiera, y más luego de que viera como se había marchado en compañía del rubio el día en que él se había besado con la peliplata.

-Deidara-senpai- Murmuro entreabriendo sus labios, podía sentirlos algo quebrados, habían estado así desde hace días, tal vez era el frio o tal vez era la falta de los cálidos besos de su pelinegro. Con pesadez abrió la puerta de su aula y camino lentamente hacia su lugar.

Podía observar algunos maletines en sus lugares, no dudaba que el ya estaría ahí pero no intentaría ubicarlo, le dolía, y el nerviosismo volvía a apoderarse de ella, cubrió su estomago con sus manos intentando en vano controlar las mariposas que sentía, la ansiedad era demasiada.

-Basta!- Alzo la voz levemente apoyando su rostro en el escritorio, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y pudo escuchar murmullos por el pasillo, tal vez era él, no, no quería verlo… Que le diría. "Sasuke-kun… Porque lo hiciste" Pensó tristemente sintiendo el dolor aumentar en su nariz, sus ojos ardían, no había parado de llorar todas las noches desde que lo evitaba, podía sentir su móvil vibrar cuando él la llamaba, lo apagaba y horas más tarde lo encendía viendo las llamadas de él y los muchos mensajes que no leyó o escucho.

-Hinata- Una ronca voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se incorporo lentamente todavía con los ojos cerrados, estaba controlándose, pero era casi imposible equivocarse. Suspiro y abrió sus perlados y cansados ojos para encontrarlos con aquella mirada fría tan conocida para ella.

-Que… Que s-sucede?- Tartamudeo rodando su silla ligeramente poniendo más distancia entre ella y el chico que le estaba causando un ataque de nervios.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Su voz era suave, sumisa tal vez, se sentó frente a ella e intento acariciar su rostro pero ella en un movimiento agresivo evito el roce.

-De-debía volver- Admitió desviando su mirada. –Ve-veo qu-que estas bien- Hablo lo mas corrido que pudo, Sasuke solo sonrió soltando un ligero gruñido que tenso a la ojiblanca.

-Supongo que ya abras mencionado ese pequeño detalle no?- Una tercera voz sonó al mismo tiempo que la melodía del móvil de la chica. –Hina-chan!- Dijo la rubia sonriendo y aumentando sus pasos para poder corroborar lo que sus ojos le mostraron momentos antes.

-Hai! Matte…- Dijo cortésmente mientras abría su móvil y contestaba la llamada. –Mochi mochi- Dijo lo más sereno que pudo.

-Ohayo Uchiha-san- Saludo la Sabaku No al ver que el pelinegro acompañaba a su frágil amiga.

-Temari- Una cuarta voz un poco más grave la llamo desde la puerta, esta sonrió nerviosa y bajo nuevamente tal vez para correr al chico que la acompañaba. Sasuke coloco toda su atención en la frágil figura que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de él.

-Hai… Supongo que podremos arreglar esos detalles cuando termine aquí- Su voz sonaba más suave, mas apagada de lo que recordaba y su cuerpo se veía más delgado, estaba notoriamente mas pálida de lo que podía recordar y sus ojos opacos, tal vez de lo mucho que había llorado.

"Hinata" La llamo mas solo en su mente, no podía hablarle, su voz no quería salir, tal vez no quería herirla más, pero tenerla lejos lo lastimaba lentamente, podría decirse que había sentido paz al escuchar su delicado grito al otro lado de la habitación mientras él se hundía en su miseria.

-Tal vez en vacaciones…- Nuevamente aquella diminuta voz lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. –No tengo realmente nada que hacer, podría ir si así te parece mejor- Empezaba a sentir curiosidad de con quien estaba hablando la chica, de golpe recordó aquel hombre que en varias ocasiones la había llamado y ella insistentemente se alejaba para que el no pudiera escuchar.

-Hinata- Ahora de sus labios si pudo salir su nombre, la ojiblanca enseguida se giro hacia el abriendo un poco sus ojos, sorpresa, tal vez esperaba que se marchara cuando llego su amiga que estaba hablando al frente del aula con el chico más problemático del instituto.

-Hablaremos en casa- Término cortando bruscamente la comunicación. –Go-gomen- Se disculpo bajando su rostro, Sasuke no pudo evitar rozar su rostro, su piel seguía siendo tan suave y cálida como la recordaba, suspiro bajando su mano hacia la de ella.

-Hina-chan!- Volvieron a llamar pero ahora era otra voz, igual de aguda pero con cierto tono más agresivo. –Que alegría!- Dijo a espaldas de Sasuke, este pudo notar la discreta sonrisa que Hinata le regalaba a aquella chica, chica que por cierto se había encargado de hacerlo sentir más miserable aun.

-O-ohayo Ino-chan- Nerviosa miro como el pelinegro se separaba lentamente de ella y sin decir nada pasó junto a la rubia mientras esta se sentaba en su lugar. –Que… Que sucede entre ustedes?- Pregunto viendo como la rubia suspiraba cansada.

-Muchas cosas que no has visto, demo…- Se corto al escuchar cierto barullo desde el exterior del aula. –Veras con tus propios ojos-

-Ya veo- Susurro girándose hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, había vuelto a su lugar junto a la ventana, podía ver su rostro, estaba extrañamente pasivo, la soledad podía notarse a la distancia. "Creo que estoy imaginando cosas" Pensó moviendo su cabeza en negativa volviendo su vista a su compañera.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Había logrado encontrar la bebida favorita de su amigo, realmente le preocupaba lo ido que andaba esos días, realmente no entendía que se sentía y no podía más que apoyarlo y ayudarlo en cuanto a las dos chicas locas que andaban detrás de el que aunque parecía increíble ahuyentaban a las demás.

-Hina-chan…- Murmuro recordando el rostro de la chica aquel día, el beso que fue un mal entendido y que ocasiono una separación tan brusca entre sus dos amigos.

-Matta ne- Una alegre voz sonó justo a su lado, de la sala de profesores una cabellera castaño rojiza salía casi corriendo irremediablemente chocando contra él, en un reflejo Naruto rodeo la cintura de la chica que había sido tan distraída de chocar contra él.

-Estas bien?- Interrogo abriendo lentamente los ojos, sentía un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su espalda, pero pudo evitar que la chica se lastimara y eso le bastaba.

-Ha…Hai- Ese nerviosismo lo conocía muy bien, vio el cabello despeinado de la dueña de sus pesares, la chica como pudo se acomodo en el pecho del chico y sus ojos azul mar chocaron con los ojos cielo de Naruto. –Naruto-kun- Dijo sorprendida, este solo sonrió viendo como ella se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero un ligero carraspeo de garganta los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Espero verlos a tiempo en mi clase- Comento el sensei cerrando la puerta de la sala de profesores justo cuando ambos chicos se sentaron con dificultad.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo el rubio poniéndose de pie, le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, está nerviosa acepto y en unos segundos estaba perdida en aquellos ojos que siempre lograban hipnotizarla. –Umiko-chan…- Llamo viendo con gracia como la chica sacudía su cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

-Fue mi culpa, gomen- Dijo rápidamente agachándose para tomar un cuaderno e intento irse lo más rápido que pudiera pero, Naruto la tomo de la muñeca justo a tiempo. –Nani?!- Murmuro sorprendida escuchando la risa del rubio, lo miro sorprendía pero este no varió su expresión.

-Que coincidencia- Dijo empezando a caminar sin liberar a la chica que gruño por lo debajo mientras le seguía sonrojada, bajo la atenta vista del rubio. –Que hacías?- Pregunto intentando romper aquel silencio que no era ni incomodo pero tampoco era tranquilo, era denso, lleno de confusión.

-Arreglaba unas cosas para Hina-chan- Dijo intentando calmarse, podía sentir el calor del rubio rodeando su muñeca. –Uchiha-kun… El… Esta mejor?-

-Iie… Cada día que pasa esta más distraído y amargado- Dijo haciendo una mueca, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la risa de la chica que lo acompañaba, esta sonrió con ternura viendo al chico que la miraba sorprendido.

-Tal vez le pegaste lo distraído… Siempre fue muy amargado- Se burlo viendo como en el rostro del rubio se dibujaba una sonrisa seguida de una risa. –Siempre le dije a Hina-chan que no podía elegir a alguien tan opuesto-

-Si verdad? Se parecen a nosotros- Comento de golpe, Umiko se detuvo de golpe sintiendo su latir aumentar, podía sentir su corazón chocando contra sus costillas, sintió sobre su cuerpo la mirada del rubio, parecía expectante, deseaba algo, alguna palabra de ella.

-Nani?!- Fue lo único que logro articular, Escucho la sonora carcajada del rubio mientras este la halaba hacia sí y abrazaba. –Naruto-kun- Murmuro devolviendo el abrazo.

-De que tienes miedo?- Le susurro mientras la chica solo apretaba entre sus manos la camisa de el arrugándola un poco.

-Yo…-

-Quisiera que entendiera que solo porque se acostó con él quien sabe cuando no significa que el la aprecia de verdad, estando conmigo hizo eso y seguía conmigo, es porque le importaba yo y no ella- Un discurso de cierta pelirrosa llegaba a los chicos que se separaron lentamente al ver llegar a la pelirrosa con unas cuantas chicas notablemente de años menores.

-Sakura-chan?- Interrogo incrédulo apretando mas la muñeca de la castaña al sentir que intento alejarse.

-Que raro tu por acá…- Dijo seria notando la presencia de la castaña a su espalda. –Con tu nuevo juguete?... Ya me recuerdas a Sasuke- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras las chicas que andaban con ella reían por lo debajo.

-No digas estupideces- Dijo el rubio conteniendo a la castaña que ahora luchaba un poco más fuerte para alejarse de él. –Es que…-

-Andas diciendo que soy una regaladas?- Una cuarta voz apareció detrás del rubio, la peliplateada, sacudió su largo cabello y se puso frente a la pelirrosa. –Crees que todas somos como tú?- Reto poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

-Yo por lo menos no me acuesto con chicos que no conozco- Dijo enfrentando a la chica, se miraron por unos segundos, ambas parecían que atacarían en cualquier momento.

-Deberías dejar de buscar a Sasuke-kun, ya te lo advertí y realmente me molesta llegar a cumplir mis amenazas- Dijo restándole importancia a la chica que tenia frente a sí.

-Tú eres la nueva aquí… Mi instituto, mis reglas no te metas en mi camino- Sakura nuevamente dio el primer paso y empujo a la peliplata que dudo sorprendida. –Así que tu nueva deja en paz a mi novio- Su voz sonaba firme, determinada.

-Si mal no recuerdo era novio de Hinata, aunque claro era mi remplazo- Dijo burlesca captando la atención de los presentes. –Supongo en cierto grado me recordaba con ella-

-Ya vas con tu cuento del campamento musical- Dijo hastiada la pelirrosa. –Crees que creeré que mi Sasuke-kun estuvo contigo durante ese campamento, no tiene tan malos gustos-

-Recuerdo cosas que solo ellos podrán decir si son o no mentiras- Reto justo cuando sonaba la campana indicando el comienzo de las clases.

-Déjate de intrigas perra- Sakura estaba realmente molesta.

-Como me dijiste estúpida?!- Akane no se resistió más y se lanzo sobre la pelirrosa para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en ese pasillo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

-Ya veo- Término acariciando el largo cabello de su frágil amiga. –Ojala te recuperes pronto, no me gusta verte así- Agrego mientras la ojiblanca asentía escuchando la campana seguida de unos gritos.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro justo cuando una chica entraba corriendo al aula y los primeros de la fila salieron corriendo. –Acaso…-

-Hai… Ya empezaron- Dijo cansada la rubia tomando a Hinata de la muñeca y ayudándola a salir de su lugar, Hinata se giro para ver como Sasuke salía también pero por la puerta trasera del aula.

-Eres una perra!- Grito una chillona voz para sorpresa de Hinata. –Deja de decir mentiras!- Se quejo logrando romper el agarre de la peliplata.

-Me acosté con Sasuke en ese campamento!- Grito limpiándose un poco el sudor que bajaba por su frente. –Acéptalo, aunque Hinata se quedara con él, el estuvo conmigo! Antes que con alguna de ustedes!- Generalizo viendo a mas de una con cara de sorprendida.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro Hinata retrocediendo ligeramente chocando contra alguien, un pecho bastante conocido, era el pelinegro, abochornado nuevamente por dos chicas que no podían tener sus bocas cerradas.

-Hmp- Gruño bajando su mirada, su expresión arrogante la miraba desde arriba, esta solo se sonrojo y bajo su rostro. –Deberían dejar de hacer espectáculos- Hablo captando la atención de todos, pero sobre todo la de ambas chicas que lo miraban sorprendidas y no tanto por lo que decía sino por quien tenía delante.

-Sasuke-kun!- Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez mientras el ponía sus manos en los hombros de Hinata que se estremeció ante el contacto, este sonrió y miro a la ojiblanca por unos segundos.

-Basta de estupideces- Gruño dándose la vuelta y tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca arrastrándola a algún lugar incierto.

-Sasuke- Murmuro Hinata dejándose llevar, odiaba sentir la vista de todos sobre ella pero ciertamente como cada vez que era observada la presencia altiva del pelinegro la protegía. –Que sucede aquí?- Interrogo al ver que abría una de las puertas y prácticamente la empujaba dentro.

-Dos mujeres locas, eso es lo que sucede- Dijo irritado sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca que se apoyo en el escritorio. –Estos días han sido así y los rumores de que terminamos han crecido poniéndolas más locas- Admitió mirando con algo de rabia a la ojiblanca.

-Demo…- Dudo al sentir los pasos del chico hacia ella. –Nosotros no…-

-Lo sé…- La corto atrapándola entre sus brazos, pero Hinata se libero en cuestión de segundos.

-No terminamos como debíamos- Completo ante la vista sorprendida del pelinegro, Hinata sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que creía extintas. –Sasuke-kun estando en el campamento estuviste con Akane-chan… Porque? Porque me buscabas a mi?- Interrogo dejando libres sus lagrimas, Sasuke ante la sorpresa no pudo articular palabra.

-Solo… Solo fui una distracción?... Por cuánto tiempo? Otro semestre? Un año tal vez?- Dijo sintiendo nuevamente los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de sí. –Déjame!- Dijo intentando liberarse.

-Iie- Respondió levemente apretando mas a la chica, intentando no lastimarla, no podía creer las incoherencias en las que estaba pensando. –Hinata no seas estúpida- Murmuro haciendo que la chica se quedara en shock, podía sentir como hipaba debido al llanto que pese al silencio no había cesado.

-Sasuke- Susurro en un hilo de voz abrazando al chico. –Déjame en paz- Logro completar con firmeza separándose gentilmente del chico.

-Acaso en dos semanas se paso tu supuesto amor?- Había logrado acabar con la poca paciencia que poseía. –Es todo lo que soportaría?-

-No sabes lo que dices…- Dijo entre lagrimas terminando de separarse abruptamente de él. –No entiendes como me duele-

-Acaso no me amas? Acaso ese hombre que te llama tiene algo que ver- Hinata ahogo un grito de sorpresa. –Estas con él?- Interrogo al notar el cambio en la chica.

-Iie…- Dijo bajando la vista. –Es un conocido- Mintió poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

-Un simple conocido no te llama como lo hace ese hombre- Gruño cruzándose de brazos. –Estas mintiendo- Termino viendo con ligero recelo a la ojiblanca.

-Tal vez si gusta de mí… Cual sería el problema?- Reto viendo como los ojos de Sasuke se abrían por la sorpresa. –Por lo menos no se acostaría con todas mis conocidas- Completo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Significa eso que si te ves con él? Acaso…-

-Hai…- Mintió sintiendo temor al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio que había dejado atrás. –Eres libre de estar con cualquiera de tus mujeres- El hipo de su llanto no la dejaba hablar.

-Resultaste ser una cualquiera- Murmuro con rabia acercándose nuevamente a la ojiblanca. –Por lo menos esas dos no mienten diciendo que me aman- Sus palabras eran puñales que atravesaban el frágil cuerpo de Hinata que amenazaba con desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

-Sasuke-kun…- Coloco sus manos en el pecho reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo para terminar de irse. –Si te amo y te amare solo a ti- Dijo por lo debajo pero suficientemente alto para que el chico escuchara.

-Solo mientes para protegerte- Sus palabras frías la sorprendieron se giro y se encontró con una expresión serena y bastante distante. –Hasta nunca Hyuuga- Se burlo atrapando el cuerpo de ella, acariciándolo descaradamente, tal vez por última vez.

"Sasuke" Pensó sorprendida cayendo al suelo justo cuando el dejo de sostenerla.

-Conserva un poco de dignidad- Dijo burlesco dejando atrás a la ojiblanca. "Solo estuviste jugando conmigo" Pensó tragando fuerte intentando ignorar los llantos de la chica que todavía poseía su corazón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero sus reviews en serio! Coméntenme que les parece todo esto y la dirección que le estoy dando! No hare sufrir mucho a nadie! De verdad… Solo será un poco, mas… jajaja.

**oSiToPaNdA: **Deidara nunca estuvo en el campamento! Solo es un personaje que siente sincera atracción por nuestra pequeña protagonista! Y obvio si tú sabes que alguien le hará daño a ese que te gusta tú si lo puedes impedir lo harías o no? Pues así es este personaje! Y muy pero muy fantasma! Aparece de la nada!

**Chibik-Lady: **Que bueno que captaste la idea del fic muy rápido! Realmente las cosas no serán sencillas, pero absolutamente en nada! Y si Akane es un personaje que cree para que lo odien hasta más no poder! Muajaja!

**helenhr: **Si puedes vengarte me la mandas para hacerla sufrir! Al principio todo será como ella quiere! Pero es mi historia y sufrirá! Tanto o más que Sakura! Muajajaja!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Como ya te dije en respuestas en mis otros fics! No importa, el Colegio es importante! Nosotras no podemos vivir de esto! Aunque deberíamos considerar estudiar literatura y escribir muchos libros, sobre todo novelas! Jajajaja! Suerte en todo del colegio! Se como es!

**Luz Estrella: **Esta vez si no podre complacerte! Hinata debe sufrir un poco! Pero pronto veras que el más afectado será nuestro querido mujeriego favorito! Que ya no es tan mujeriego, pero su pasado lo atormenta y Akane es la muestra viviente de eso!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei****: **Si verdad? Y lo peor es que esas chicas parece que se reproducen de la nada y están inundando el mundo! Queriendo obtener sus caprichos porque son ellas! Y ella la cree para que la odien… No te sientas mal por odiarla! Sasuke es muy blando… Yo la hubiese golpeado por hacerme pelear con mi novio… No crees?

**adrifernan19****: **Diste en el clavo, pues de aquí en adelante es un Sasuke bastante sorprendente, aunque claro sin dejar de lado su personalidad tan atrayente que nos cautiva y derrite!

**Dark Amy-chan****: **Sasuke no se dejo besar! Lo tomo por sorpresa, un roce de un segundo no cuenta como dejarse besar! ¬.¬… Y es que el shock no lo dejo moverse a tiempo y claro mezclado a los celos de ver a otro tomando a su novia en brazos y llevársela, no era algo fácil de tragar en ese momento! Gracias! Espero leer pronto uno tuyo! Te puedo ayudar si lo deseas! Por cierto… SIGO ESPERANDO TU ACTUALIZACION!

Chicas gracias nuevamente por los reviews, espero este capi no haya sido de su desagrado! Paciencia chicas, todo pasa por una razón asi que ya verán… Todo tiene un porqué y en mis universos, todo es más lento y doloroso! Muajajaja! Cuídense y Matta ne!


	17. Chapter 17 Kakashisan… Mi Juguete

**Ohayo! Pues si las ocupaciones me están empezando a dejar sin tiempo para esto pero poco a poco voy pasando los capis! En este no tuve tanta inspiración así que si esta algo diferente ya saben! No dejen de seguirlo por un mal capi! Jajajaja! Masashi es el dueño absoluto de los personajes que aquí se presentan! Excepto mis lindos personajes creados… Unos tiernos y otros más que odiosos! Jajajaja! Disfruten! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XVII. Kakashi-san… Mi Juguete. **

La semana había pasado bastante tranquila, Sasuke había vuelto a ser el mismo chico de siempre, sus molestas fanáticas se mantenían al margen debido a las dos reinas de instituto, Sakura y Akane habían recibido por boca del mismo Sasuke la noticia de que ya no estaba con Hinata pero que tampoco estaría con ellas.

-Seguro que estas bien?- Interrogo por decima vez el rubio, todos los días le preguntaba lo mismo, podía volver a su actitud distante y engreída pero había algo diferente, su mirada todavía reflejaba aquel dolor silencioso que lo carcomía por dentro y que ni el rubio podía entender del todo.

-Dobe…- Empezó viendo fijamente al rubio. –Deja de preguntar tonterías- Concluyo escuchando como se abría la puerta principal del aula, ahí estaba ella, Hinata sonrió tímidamente a lo que había terminado de decir la castaña y se ubico donde siempre, sin mirarlo, sin siquiera observar si era él quien llego antes que ella.

-Ohayo!- Grito el rubio captando la atención de las dos recién llegadas, la castaña saludo algo sonrojada mientras que Hinata riendo dibujo la palabra con sus labios. –Te mando saludos- Murmuro mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-Como si me importara- Gruño cruzándose de brazos y viendo al jardín del lugar, vio como una gran multitud se movía en masa hacia la entrada del instituto. –Dobe…- Llamo tranquilo haciendo que el rubio se volviera hacia el algo irritado.

-Deja de decirme así teme!- Se quejo pero al segundo se le paso la rabia, vio con gran intriga que todos esos alumnos se movieran con tanta desesperación hacia la entrada principal del instituto. –Que…-

-Pensé que lo sabías… Dobe- Se burlo sonriendo de medio lado, entonces lo vio, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años caminaba de manera despreocupada al interior del edificio principal, su cabello color plata y el abrigo cubriendo su rostro hasta su nariz le daba un aire misterioso.

-Naruto-kun…- Ambos chicos se giraron al escuchar la suave voz de la ojiblanca, esta se sonrojo al ver sobre si ambas miradas, con un gesto de la mano llamo al rubio, este nervioso se giro para mirar como su amigo apretaba los puños sobre el marco de la ventana.

-Yo no hice nada… Lo juro ttebayo- Suplico viendo como Hinata seguía llamándolo, escucho un gruñido por parte de Sasuke y se separo unos cuantos pasos para evitar ser golpeado.

-Ve… Te creo- Lo último lo dijo casi mordiendo la frase, pero Naruto asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica, podía sentir los pasos de él y la tenue risa de ella. "Lo haces para molestarme Hyuuga… Lo sé" Reflexiono mirando por el reflejo de la ventana a Hinata hablando pasivamente con el chico mientras este reía por lo debajo.

Cerro sus ojos intentando contener la rabia que empezaba a crecer en su interior, realmente le era difícil contener aquello, cuando le daba le daba y ella bien lo sabía, pero no le daría ese gusto, no lo vería caer en sus provocaciones.

-Teme… Quieres que compre algo por ti?- Un grito lo perturbo e hizo que se girara, la castaña estaba en la puerta totalmente sonrojada y el rubio a unos cuantos pasos de ella, noto que Hinata estaba sumida en una lectura.

-Iie…- Murmuro negando con la cabeza, su rubio amigo solo se quejo y salió del lugar algo confundido, pero se pudo dar cuenta que estaba feliz al ir en compañía de aquella chica que tenia días esquivándolo. "Que es lo que piensas hacer Hinata" Pensó clavando sus ojos en aquella frágil silueta que cautivaba su corazón.

Suspiro girándose nuevamente a la ventana, no podía retirar aquellas palabras, todavía podía escuchar aquel llanto en su cabeza, aquel que había causado el, con sus palabras, con sus celos, todo lo había hecho mal y detestaba eso pero, ya no había marcha atrás, ella ya tenía suficiente de todas sus confusiones; subió su mirada con pesar para ver como el cielo se tornaba gris indicando que pronto volvería a nevar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaba de forma altiva hacia el interior de cierta oficina que hubiese preferido no volver a visitar, pero como tutor debía hacerlo, miraba de reojo las muchas alumnas que se le quedaban viendo intentando entender el porqué de su presencia en aquel simple instituto.

"Si que son problemáticas… Estudiantes" Pensó soltando un suspiro de resignación, las preparatorias ya no eran lo mismo que cuando el estudio y aunque echaba de menos aquello, no podía cambiar lo que había sido su vida desde que abandono aquellos pasillos.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu- Saludo una pelinegra que estaba abriendo la puerta, parecía que iba a salir y detrás de sí un cochinito rosado la seguía, llamo su atención tan llamativo chalequito que llevaba la pequeña criatura. –Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Pregunto haciendo que el hombre se girara hacia ella.

-Etto… Hai, vengo a ver a Tsunade-sama- Dijo tranquilo mientras sonreía, noto como la pelinegra se sonrojaba y asentía volviendo a entrar en la oficina, dejo la puerta semi abierta tentando al hombre a espiar lo que diría aquella mujer a su jefa.

_-Tsunade-sama… La buscan-_

_-Di que estoy ocupada Shizune! No pienso recibir a nadie tan temprano- _La voz era grave y parecía molesta, pero más que incomodarlo le dio algo de risa, vio como el cochinito lo olfateaba de manera recelosa.

"Que curiosa mascota" Pensó agachándose para acariciar a tan divertido animal, el acepto gustoso permitiendo que el extraño le diera una galleta que traía en su bolsillo.

-Disculpe…- La voz se corto al no ver a nadie fuera, pero una risa la sobresalto haciéndola notar que el hombre estaba agachado, Shizune se sonrojo y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera de pie. –Tsunade-sama lo recibirá demo… Debe esperar un rato-

-Como guste… Iré a ver entonces a mi protegida- Respondió con una sonrisa cautivadora que causo el aumento del rojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra, Kakashi se despidió moviendo las manos y camino hacia el exterior de aquel edificio, era de un solo piso con todas las oficinas administrativas y la enfermería.

"Definitivamente el mejor lugar para ella" Pensó contemplando nuevamente el paisaje ahora desierto del jardín, una pequeña manta de nieve empezaba a cubrir aquello, justo como era de esperarse.

Sus pasos eran pausados y a medida que caminaba el frio viento que lo acompañaba rozaba su rostro intentando cortarlo sin éxito alguno, definitivamente era un hombre demasiado apuesto como para que estuviera solo, pero ahí estaba en plena mañana buscando a una muchachita de 17 años.

"Hinata… Espero que no te moleste esta visita sorpresa" Se recrimino el no haberla llamado, era su tutor y eso los había convertido en amigos muy cercanos a pesar de la corta edad de la chica él podía entenderse perfectamente con ella sin necesidad de mucha explicación o palabras.

El peliplata sonrió al verse frente al edificio de aulas, entro con pasos aun más lentos que los de antes y con tranquilidad se despojo de su chaqueta dejando al descubierto sus bellas facciones que irremediablemente captaron la atención de las alumnas que pasaban por ahí.

-Te he dicho que dejes de molestar! Ya lo escuchaste aléjate!- Una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con dos chicas, una más escandalosa que la otra, ambas parecían enfadadas.

-Iie… Tu eres la que no escucho bien… Dijo que no estaría con ninguna de nosotras… Así que está abierto a quien sea así vuelva a ser yo!- Dijo con un tono burlón cubriendo ligeramente su sonrisa con la palma de la mano.

-Podrías dejar de ser tan engreída?- Dijo la otra haciendo a un lado y largo y plateado cabello, tenía un cuerpo demasiado voluptuoso pero agradable a la vista de cualquier hombre, la otra era más una adolescente pero su cabello de un rosa claro la hacía bastante llamativa.

-Debería dejar de pensar en niñas- Se regaño por lo debajo caminando hacia ellas. –Permiso- Dijo en tono divertido captando la atención de ambas chicas que al girarse se sonrojaron hasta más no poder al ver tal perfección frente a ellas.

-Ha… Hai?- Dijeron las dos al unísono viéndose la una a la otra con rabia, intentaban llamar su atención y eso le hacía aun más gracia que verlas discutir como antes.

-Hyuuga Hinata… Podrían decirme cual es su salón?- Pregunto inocentemente viendo como en ambas una sombra se cernía, parecían más molestas que cualquier cosa al saber que él estaba ahí por ella.

-Hinata?- Una cuarta voz apareció detrás del hombre, se giro y vio un rostro conocido le sonrió a lo que la chica algo sonrojada regreso complacida. –Sabia que conocía su voz- Murmuro empezando a caminar.

-Arigatou- Murmuro en modo de agradecimiento empezando a seguir a la chica no sin antes percatarse de cierto rubio que había quedado boquiabierto al ver la manera tan informal en la que un adulto hablaba con aquella tierna castaña. "Definitivamente todo ha cambiado" Se regaño mentalmente viendo de reojo como el rubio los seguía con el ceño fruncido.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

"Sasuke-kun…" Pensó soltando un sonoro suspiro involuntario, miro a su alrededor notando que se encontraba prácticamente sola en el salón, prácticamente porque había un grupo al final del mismo hablando de cosas triviales, mientras que el pelinegro seguía apoyado en la ventana.

Volvió su vista ensombrecida a su libro, uno que había llamado bastante su atención y no dudo en comprarlo, como no había sido un bestseller en algún momento del tiempo, incluso una película, pero lo que más le impacto fue el subtitulo que llevaba, un amor peligroso.

"Es muy fantasioso para mi… Aunque este se consideraría un amor enfermizo más que peligroso" Pensó sonriendo levemente mientras sentía como alguien se sentaba a su lado, bajo su mirada y abrió nuevamente el libro fingiendo seguir leyendo.

-No debes hacerlo…- Murmuro mirándola de reojo, Hinata suspiro y cerro el libro apoyando su rostro en el escritorio, viendo obviamente en dirección contraria. –Crepúsculo?- Dijo sorprendido al ver el título del libro el dibujo de unas manos con la manzana realmente le aturdía, no parecía el tipo de libro que ella disfrutaría de leer.

-Hai… Fantástico…- Dijo intentando ser lo más distante posible, pero sentía como su pecho empezaba a contraerse por el dolor. El dolor que él había causado. –Te interesa?- Interrogo intentando retomar la conversación.

-No realmente, vi la película…. Hace año y medio- Agrego girándose para ver como la chica se movía incómodamente en su silla, sonrió y acomodo su cabello de manera inconsciente.

-Ya veo… Nunca preste demasiada atención a esas cosas- Confeso girándose para ver al chico, podía notar que sus ojos reflejaban aflicción, cosa que la hacía sentir aun más miserable.

-Lo sé… Por eso me sorprende- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente viendo con sorpresa como ella le regresaba una sonrisa aun más animada.

-Hina-chan…- Una voz desde la entrada capto la atención de ambos chicos, cortando todas las posibilidades de que Sasuke dijera algo más. –Vinieron a verte- Completo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, había corrido prácticamente la distancia entre la puerta y el escritorio donde la ojiblanca estaba.

-Ah sí?- Dijo sorprendida poniéndose de pie, Sasuke se giro hacia la puerta justo en el momento que un hombre alto de cabello plateado se hacía presente, era realmente apuesto, debía admitirlo y cuando se giro escucho un gritito por parte de la ojiblanca, ella nunca actuaba así.

-Así que aquí te escondías- Dijo en tono de burla el hombre mientras la ojiblanca bajaba corriendo las escaleras, era con el único que se mostraba realmente infantil, verlo ahí y no a través de una cámara o en simples llamadas le había alegrado el día, tal vez la semana entera.

-Kakashi-san…- Murmuro llegando frente a el, el hombre sonrió abiertamente acariciando el cabello de su pequeña protegida. –Demo…-

-Falta poco para tu cumpleaños- Murmuro agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la chica que al recordarlo se sonrojo y aparto bruscamente. –Molesta?- Interrogo al ver aquella reacción en ella.

-Confundida- Admitió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, entonces lo sintió aquella mirada tan conocida que amenazaba con atravesar su nuca, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo e instintivamente se giro para verlo.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto el peliplata al ver que la chica giro con terror para ver a cierto pelinegro que parecía bastante molesto. –Ya veo…-

-Le parece si…- Dijo algo dudosa bajando su rostro, los ojos del pelinegro no mostraban compasión alguna, y era por ella y para ella. "Es obvio luego de la mentira creerá que es el… Es mi juguete…" Pensó sintiendo levemente un mareo, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, aunque había sido su culpa, era una mentira que nunca debió decir y ahí estaba, la había dicho y el odio que el chico le dejaba ver a través de su mirada era únicamente por sus palabras de furia momentánea.

-Creo que es mejor salir de aquí- Agrego tomando a la ojiblanca del brazo, ella asintió intentando sonreír saliendo de manera sumisa detrás de ese hombre que realmente era más como un hermano que como otra cosa.

-Que le trajo por aquí?- Murmuro nuevamente viendo ahora de manera recelosa a su tutor y amigo.

-Tu cumpleaños… Que quieres que te regale?- Murmuro todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, la ojiblanca aun desconfiada suspiro apoyándose en el barandal de las escaleras.

-Sácame de aquí- Susurro mirando hacia abajo, se podían escuchar leves gritos, el suponía eran de aquellas chicas que seguirían discutiendo. –Necesito… Irme- Completo ahora con más fuerza.

-Hace unas semanas no querías ni pensar en tu cumpleaños- Dijo sorprendido pero noto como una nueva presencia, una presencia que la chica no había logrado sentir estaba viéndolos, desde la puerta del salón.

-Ahora no hay razón para quedarme- Susurro cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. –El… El no…-

-Hinata…- Dijo con melancolía, era la primera vez que veía a su linda protegida de aquella forma y era evidente que se había enamorado y aun más claro que no era del chico indicado. –Donde quieres ir entonces?-

-Solo sácame de aquí… Para mi cumpleaños…- Dijo subiendo su mirada perlada, en sus ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraban el gran esfuerzo que hacía para que no salieran.

-Tus padres se molestaran si te llevo así como así- Agrego quitando algunos mechones que cubrían aquel rostro que estaba acostumbrado a ver lleno de luz. –Debes pensarlo bien Hinata…- Ahora su tono era más neutro, era real lo que pedía la chica.

-No quiero pensarlo… Solo quiero no estar aquí- Dijo bajando su mirada, pudo ver como sus lagrimas oscurecían el piso, no quería verse así y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

-Hinata…- Murmuro el peliplata atrayendo a la chica hacia sí, realmente era como su pequeña hermana menor y como tal le dolía e incomodaba verla llorar, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. –Cálmate…-

-Onegai!- Su grito quedo ahogado en el pecho del hombre que la apretó mas contra si, podía sentir sus propias lagrimas mojar aquella camisa, el definitivamente podía entenderla y más aun podía liberarla de aquel dolor. –Kakashi-san…- Susurro sintiendo un remordimiento por todo su cuerpo.

-Hablaremos más tarde si?- Ofreció liberando a la chica, con una de sus manos limpio las lagrimas que marcaban un camino por aquellas níveas mejillas mientras sonreía, la ojiblanca asintió de mala gana y miro fijamente al hombre.

-Arigatou… No sabría que hacer sin ti- Dijo intentando sonreír pero el hombre solo negó y acaricio nuevamente aquella cabellera tan suave y desordenada.

-Vine a hablar sobre tus futuros viajes con la directora demo…- Se corto para ver el rostro incrédulo de su hermanita. –Creo que la charla deberá posponerse hasta nuestra decisión-

-Hai…- Dijo animada limpiándose una última lagrima. –No les digas nada- Murmuro subiendo su mano para hacer la promesa del meñique.

-No pude hablar con la directora estaba muy ocupada…- Dijo subiendo su mano con el mismo gesto. –Tanto así que no pude verte tampoco porque te encontrabas en clase de física…-

-Me va muy mal en esa materia- Sonrió liberando el meñique de su tutor. –Nos veremos más tarde…- Agrego dándose la vuelta lista para entrar al salón.

-Vendré por ti a las 3:30?-

-Hai!- Dijo animada caminando al salón, escucho a su amigo dar unos cuantos saltos escaleras abajo y suspiro regresándose a ver el lugar que hace segundos ocupo con él. "Es lo mejor si me marcho… No tendríamos que sufrir por esto" Pensó apoyándose en la puerta ya cerrada, sentía como el deseo de llorar se apoderaba nuevamente de ella.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se había puesto de pie momentos después de ver a la ojiblanca abandonar el salón en compañía de aquel hombre, sus celos volvían a dominarlo y realmente era de esperarse ver a un hombre misterioso aparecer de la nada y que ella reaccionara de aquella manera lo confundió.

_-Hace unas semanas no querías ni pensar en tu cumpleaños- _Sonó aquella alegre voz vio como la chica movía sus labios pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entender que murmuraba, pero sus acciones dejaban todo claro.

"Que piensas que haces Hinata?" Pensó sintiendo como una nueva ola de rabia lo quería lanzar contra ese hombre que veía de una manera demasiado tierna a su ojiblanca, era de él, independientemente de lo que pasara nadie más que el tenia derecho a tratarla así.

–_Donde quieres ir entonces?-_ Aquella pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría, acaso ese hombre estaba ofreciendo algo que ni él se había atrevido a preguntar.

_-Solo sácame de aquí… Para mi cumpleaños…- _Vio sus perlados ojos llenarse de agua salada, sus mejillas realmente tiernas indicaban que estaba luchando por no mostrarse débil, no frente a aquel hombre.

_-Tus padres se molestaran si te llevo así como así-_ Nuevamente volvió a cerrar sus puños ahora con una fuerza que le dolía a él, ese hombre empezaba a cansarlo._ –Debes pensarlo bien Hinata…-_

_-No quiero pensarlo… Solo quiero no estar aquí- _Su fuerza se quebró y con una presión en el pecho vio como la chica dejaba libres aquellas lagrimas que había luchado por contener, pero la presión cambio rápido a celos y rabia al ver al hombre murmurar algo y abrazar a la chica que pareció complacida ante aquel acto.

"Eres como todas… Kuso" Maldijo mentalmente cerrando la puerta intentando contener su rabia pero al ver a las amigas de la chica riendo y obviamente comentando sobre aquel hombre lo incomodo tanto que tuvo que golpear la pared, haciendo una pequeña abolladura captando la atención de todos.

-Sasuke…- Escucho el murmullo de la voz del rubio, no podía seguir ahí, así que como pudo camino a la puerta trasera y salió sin siquiera volverse hacia donde estaba la ojiblanca traidora y su nuevo juguete, tal vez vería algo que realmente no deseaba observar nunca, ni siquiera podía hacerse la idea sin sentir ese deseo de matar a ese hombre.

Gruño pesadamente abriendo de golpe la puerta de la azotea, se sentía aliviado al descubrir que no estuvo cerrada con llave y con su abrigo bien cerrado empezó a llenarse de pequeños copos que tranquilizaban su espíritu y aun mas sus ánimos de asesinar a alguien.

-Increíble- Murmuro dejándose caer en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta, tenía la vista puesta en aquel ambiente tan triste, el suave viento que movía aquellos copos tan ligeros, tan adaptables, vio al horizonte y todo tenía una capa blanca, los edificios, las calles, los autos estacionados, incluso las personas que pasaban bien protegidas tenían una ligera capa blanca de aquellos traicioneros amiguitos.

Cerro sus ojos en señal de molestia y respiro, podía sentir un olor conocido pero prefirió echarle la culpa a su imaginación; suspiro y cruzo sus brazos intentando volver a la normalidad, no podía estar molesto por siempre, el se había acostado con casi todas las mujeres de aquel Instituto, porque entonces debería molestarle que ella, una más de sus mujeres estuviera con otro.

-Porque no es como las demás- Se respondió muy bajo obligándose a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, aquella respuesta, salida de sus propios labios lo irrito aun más y justo cuando iba a maldecir su suerte la puerta dio un golpe sordo permitiendo el paso de alguien.

-Baka… Baka…- Murmuraba una y otra vez con las manos en su rostro, se había dejado caer en medio de aquel lugar tan desolado, podía sentir una presión acabar con su delicado corazón, sabía que era lo correcto pero pensarse lejos de él la estaba matando.

"Vaya maldita coincidencia" Pensó cerrando la puerta, la tranco en un acto de inconsciencia y camino lentamente hacia la frágil figura que yacía en medio de aquella nevada que empezaba a ponerse más fuerte, vio entonces su cabello todo revuelto y como escondía su rostro lo mas que podía, todavía seguía sin percatarse que el estaba ahí.

-Estúpida… Eso soy- Murmuro mas fuerte liberando su rostro, estaba sonrojado pero sin importar si le hacía daño o no subió su rostro con los ojos cerrados, dejo que los copos se derritieran en su cara como tantas otras veces y dibujaran caminos de agua helada sobre su mejilla, en compañía de sus amargas lagrimas.

-Que haces aquí?- Murmuro roncamente agachándose frente a la chica, la vio sobresaltarse y perder el equilibrio terminando en el suelo en cuestión de segundos, el sonrió tranquilo mientras le tendía la mano para levantarla.

-Nani?! La clase… Que haces aquí tu?- Interrogo sorprendida, no había podido entrar a clases, el profesor no tuvo compasión y la dejo fuera, susurro algo que fue inentendible para ella pero a la vez se sintió tranquila de no tener que ver esos ojos que ahora la juzgaban.

-Me la salte- Dijo tranquilo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica a que hiciera lo mismo. Recordó entonces la imagen de aquella delicada chica en brazos de aquel hombre.

-Baka…- Murmuro empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba molesta, pero más consigo misma que con aquel chico pero, algo raro, la puerta estaba cerrada y no conseguía escapar de aquel lugar.

-Estas desesperada por irte con el no?- Dijo mas irritado que burlón, haciendo que Hinata se agitara un poco más, el sonrojo cubrió su rostro de manera inmediata mientras seguía luchando por abrir aquella puerta.

-Deberías de haberte ido con el entonces- Susurro a su oído al momento que cubrió su boca evitando que aquel grito predecible escapara por aquellos suaves labios. –Para qué rayos te quedaste?- Volvió a preguntar aplastando a la chica contra la fría puerta metálica.

-Déjame en paz- Dijo molesta intentando quitarse al chico de encima, podía ver sus manos desnudas apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza, no la dejaría escapar. –Vete…- Dijo irritada girándose para quedar frente a aquellos ojos que tanto detestaba.

-Es lo que quieres?- Murmuro bajando su rostro, la deseaba, deseaba comprobar si él era mejor, si ella podía sentir más con el que con aquel hombre, vio como se sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, eso le encanto.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él y nuevamente empujándolo para liberarse, el pelinegro se molesto y tomo ambas manos para atraparlas sobre su cabeza apretando más su cuerpo contra el de ella, la escucho gemir con sorpresa.

-Acaso te gusta más que yo?- Interrogo pasando de largo llegando hasta el cuello de ella, deseaba besarla pero no ahorita, no sin saber si lo había besado. –Acaso besa mejor que yo?- Volvió a interrogar mordiendo aquella nívea piel haciendo que de aquellos labios escapara un gemido de placer.

-Sas…- No pudo continuar pues otro gemido escapo de sus labios, esta vez porque él había tomado su muslo y lo había colocado sobre su cadera aprisionándola más. –Iie…- Intento decir quería mantenerse cuerda ante él, no podía, no debía dejar que con sus caricias la dominara.

-Acaso te lo hace mejor?- Interrogo rompiendo las bragas de la chica de un tirón, sintió como ella se agitaba contra la puerta, subió sus ojos llenos de lujuria para ver aquella dulce mirada que ahora demarcaba terror. –Respóndeme- Susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara con el rostro de ella.

-Iie…- Murmuro sin coherencia alguna clavando sus perlados ojos en los del chico, tenia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, tan vulnerable ante él y tan ansiosa que sucediera algo, deseaba en el fondo que el reaccionara así. –Ce..Celoso… Acaso?- Tartamudeo viendo como en los ojos del pelinegro la furia brillaba a más no poder.

-Iie…- Respondió apretando mas su cuerpo contra el de ella. –Debo admitir que eres realmente deliciosa- Acepto bajando sus labios hasta posarse en los de ella, los beso con desesperación, podía sentir como ella los devolvía con igual intensidad, soltó aquellas níveas manos que rodearon su cuello con propiedad.

Coloco ambas manos bajo los muslos de la ojiblanca obligándola a rodear su cadera con las piernas, libero sus labios y paso nuevamente a su cuello, mordió ligeramente aquel lugar ya rojo y apretó sus manos alrededor de aquella pequeña cintura empezó a sacar la camisa dejando expuesta al frio aquella suave y adictiva piel.

-Nos oirán- Gimió justo unos segundos después que sonó el timbre indicando el comienzo del descanso. –Sasuke…- Volvió a decir, pero sus jadeos la cortaron, aquellas manos la embriagaban de tal forma que nada mas importaba.

-Déjame…- Susurro mordiendo delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, abrió su chaqueta bajando el cierre de su pantalón mientras besaba frenéticamente aquel níveo cuello que empezaba a ponerse azul debido al frio, mas gemidos escaparon de la boca de Hinata mientras pasaba sus manos a través de la chaqueta intentando tocar aquella formada espalda.

-Sasuke…- Gimió otra vez tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, sus ojos se clavaron en los de el haciendo que se detuvieran de todo aquello. –Lo quieres?- Pregunto entreabriendo sensualmente sus labios.

-Como nunca- Respondió atrapando aquellos rosados labios, le encantaban, extrañaba besarlos, morderlos tener aquel cuerpo a su disposición. Abrió un poco mas su pantalón exponiendo su miembro que entro de una en Hinata provocando en esta un grito.

-Nos descubrirán si gritas- Gruño roncamente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo y aquel lugar tibio para él, siempre así para él, lo enloquecía de una forma casi irreal. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras embestía con más fuerza haciendo un sonido sordo en la puerta.

-Si haces eso nos descubrirán- Dijo entre jadeos abrazando aun más el cuello del pelinegro este sonrió y subió para volver a besar aquellos labios. –Sasuke…- Gimió sintiendo cada una de las embestidas del pelinegro, entraba totalmente en ella hinchándose un poco más conforme avanzaba.

"Que hago" Se pregunto soltando un gruñido al sentir aquellos suaves labios besando con ternura su cuello, aquellas delicadas manos acariciando sus hombros y parte de su espalda, el olor de su cabello, aquel cuerpo totalmente a su merced y su intimidad, tan adictiva, tan dulce y tan suya. Golpeo de frustración la pared al tiempo que la embestía con mucha más fuerza causando un sonoro grito y unos cuantos rasguños en su espalda.

-Mas…- Le susurro mordiendo sensualmente su lóbulo, un gruñido escapo de sus labios y clavo sus ojos negros en aquel dulce rostro, estaba sonrojada como siempre que estaba con él, sus labios entreabiertos haciéndole una invitación que no podía rechazar y esos ojos, aquellos ojos que desde el primer día lo habían atrapado.

-Hmp…- Gruño roncamente colocando sus manos en la cadera de ella, la embistió una vez más sintiendo como ella empezaba a cerrarse a su alrededor, bajo nuevamente su rostro y beso aquel delicado cuello, las embestidas empezaron a bajar de intensidad haciéndose cada vez más dulce, mas romántico mientras seguía besando con embelesamiento aquel rostro que nunca podría olvidar.

-Sasuke…- Gimió abrazando al chico y empezando a besar su cuello, sus hombros, sus mejillas, todo lo que le hacía ver perfecto ante las demás, gimió y apretó mas al chico sintiendo como este se hinchaba dentro de ella. –Hazlo…- Ordeno en un susurro mientras sentía como este asentía desde su cuello.

Abrazo a Hinata por la cintura hundiéndose totalmente en ella, haciendo más largas y lentas aquellas embestidas, el roce era demasiado para poder soportarlo por más tiempo, escucho un gemido escapar de aquellos dulces labios y soltó un gruñido involuntario justo cuando termino aquello, la ojiblanca se apoyo totalmente en la puerta golpeando una vez más el metal.

"Me venció" Pensó tristemente sintiendo como el pelinegro la depositaba suavemente en el suelo. –Sasuke…- Llamo al momento de sentir que la dejaba totalmente.

-Yo…- Una corriente de culpa envolvió su cuerpo, había sido débil, débil con ella una vez más. –Esto no…-

-Iie…- Corto abrazando al chico, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar empapando al chico. –No lo digas onegai…- Murmuro sintiendo como este devolvía aquel abrazo, negó y cubrió su cuerpo con su chaqueta.

-Tendrás frio- Dijo apartándose de la chica. –Yo solo quiero que…-

-Por Kami!- Un portazo seguido de ese grito los despertó a ambos de su ensimismamiento, solo podían mirarse avergonzados como si lo que acabaran de hacer era algo prohibido. –Sasuke-kun estas bien?-

-Olvídalo Akane- Dijo irritado saliendo del lugar. –Morirás si permaneces aquí- Regaño mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca, esta asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo detrás del chico.

"Que hacían los dos aquí… Y solos!" Pensó recelosa viendo como ambos se perdían escaleras abajo y lo vio, un pequeño trozo de tela lila a unos cuantos pasos de ella, camino y agachándose para tomarla reconoció aquella forma.

-Kyaaaaa!- Grito dejando caer aquella prenda rota al suelo, podía sentir una oleada de celos y frustración recorrer su cuerpo, se puso de pie rápidamente y salió del lugar dando un portazo. "No me vencerá esa mosquita muerta!" Se dijo recordando la forma casi desesperada con que parecía haber sido arrancada aquella prenda intima.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gusto o no gusto?! Recordé que no hubo lemmon en unos cuantos capis! Y qué mejor que cuando uno está terminado? Jajaja que imaginación la mía no? Bueno pues espero sus reviews! De verdad que lamento haberme tardado no se… Dos semanas o algo así en actualizar! Se les quiere y pues aquí están sus respuestas!

**hinatauchiha20: **Tranquila a todos nos suele pasar! Me alegro saberte de vuelta! Y no como crees a mí me gusta mucho leer y pues me gusto tu comentario! Jajajaja!

**moony-uchiha: **No puedes odiar a Sasuke es orgulloso no tiene la culpa y pues Hinata es muy buena por eso la queremos! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**.love15: **Jajaja! Si bueno la cosa es que decidan a quien odian más o a Sakura o a la nueva! Y pues estas cosas tenían que pasar! Es parte de la linda historia! Recuerda el titulo…

**oSiToPaNdA: **Como tal Akane no confeso la verdad ella solo dijo lo que ella y Sasuke hicieron en un campamento! Eso fue todo y pues la verdad yo tampoco creería eso así que está en total desventaja! Ojala en este capi se te aclaren algunas cosas!

**Chibik-Lady: **Yo opino igual… Pero el drama es el drama y creo que eso es lo que le sobra a mis fics! No se tal vez en mi otra vida escribía novelas de esas que uno se amarga gran parte del tiempo pero que al final se siente feliz de haberlo leído? Pues así es esto jajaja! Creo…

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Gracias por el review! Bienvenida! Así que espero te siga gustando el fic y no rompas nada de tu pc! Sino imagínate no sabrás el final de las historias! Jajaja!

**adrifernan19: **Fue triste pero era necesario! Ya verás que con el avance del fic te darás cuenta porque puse todo así! Y más porque el chico era un mujeriego por favor no puedes esperar que su ego sea más grande… Simplemente hablo sin pensar jajaja!

**luz estrella: **Tranquila la situación se aclarara pero no te aseguro cuando jajaja! Sorry y si no sufrirán mucho… Solo unos cuantos años de apatía por parte de ambos! Jajaja que exagerada soy!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Nunca existió un chico misterioso aquí te lo presente y bastante bien que lo conocemos todas! Y pues no… Uno como mujer a veces suele ser tonta en eso… Si te mintió antes porque estaría ahora diciendo la verdad… Ese fue el pensamiento de Hinata! O así quise representarlo! Pero tranquila todo pasara… Y no llores me da sentimiento! T-T

**Dark Amy-chan: **Es que a veces olvido el review! Lo leo apurada pero tranquila que si te dejo review! Como crees con lo loca que me está dejando esa historia! Y más ahora que decidiste matar a Sasuke ¬.¬ No sabes cuánto detesto eso… Ya te deje el review! Así que ve la amenaza por allá! Y pues en cuanto a esto si… A veces tenemos que odiar capis así como yo odie el tuyo jajajaja! Espero te haya llenado con este…

Bueno chicas espero leer pronto un comentario suyo! Se les quiere y espero no haya sido tan malo este capi! Más intrigas y tragedias en el próximo capítulo! Jajaja! Matta ne!


	18. Chapter 18 La Decisión

**Bueno bueno, debo confesar que no me he sentido inspirada para esta mi primera y experimental historia! Me retrase en actualizar todo esperando para completar este capítulo! Me ha costado un mundo entero y mas allá! No hubo mucha inspiración y demasiadas interrupciones! Ojala les guste! Y recuerden que Kishimoto es el dueño absoluto de Naruto. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XVIII. La Decisión. **

Solo faltaba una hora para irse, la hora más larga de su vida, estaba incomoda podía sentir que sus compañeros sabían que había pasado en la azotea, que la miraban y que esperaban ver parte de su intimidad; negó con fuerza mientras juntaba aun mas sus piernas si es que eso era posible.

"Sasuke baka" Pensó irritada mirando de reojo al pelinegro, para su desgracia él no había cambiado de puesto como ella esperaba y no correría, esta vez no tenia porque alejarse, suspiro soltando el lapicero apoyando su rostro en el frio escritorio.

-Sabes que así te castigaran- Dijo burlón mirándola de reojo, Hinata solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y se giro para no tener que verlo, pero la risa burlesca del pelinegro llegaba a sus oídos.

"Quisiera que dejara de dolerme" Pensó apretando entre sus manos la chaqueta del chico, había intentado devolvérsela pero él se negó a aceptarla y no le quedaba de otra que tenerla puesta, no podía negarlo, ese chico aparte de novio se había convertido en su único amigo, su mejor amigo.

-Despierta- Regaño, su voz sonaba irritada y la toco ligeramente por debajo del escritorio, ella solo se movió un poco cortando aquel contacto, Sasuke se giro para verla, su comportamiento era una inmadurez. "Ni crea que seguiré diciéndole algo" Pensó volviendo su vista hacia el profesor.

"Porque simplemente no se cambio de lugar… Umiko-chan habría cambiado su lugar con el… Lo hace para molestarme!" Pensó apretando sus manos aun mas fuerte sobre el abrigo, se giro lentamente y lo vio, estaba escribiendo algo que obviamente estaba diciendo el profesor.

"Como puede ser tan despreocupada" Pensó resentido sintiendo aquellos perlados ojos seguir cada movimiento que hacía con el lapicero, y hasta los gestos, su respiración se agito un poco sin entenderlo, gruño y bajo aun más la mirada fracasando en el intento de ignorar a aquella niña que lo empezaba a tentar nuevamente.

"En que estará pensando?... Debe estar pensando en Sakura o en Akane… Es lo más probable…" Negó con la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, solo seguía haciéndose daño; suspirando subió sus brazos y los coloco como una almohada improvisada, era la primera vez que estaba tan distraída en una clase, pero se sentía tan cansada que podía asegurar que un poco mas de silencio y habría logrado conciliar el sueño.

"Que rayos le pasa?! Acaso por ese nuevo novio va a dejar de estudiar…" Se exaspero viendo de reojo como la ojiblanca empezaba a respirar de manera más calmada y sus ojos terminaban de cerrarse por completo, gruño impotente y nuevamente bajo su mano para evitar que siguiera durmiéndose.

-Sasuke…- Susurro casi inentendible entre sus pensamientos, no estaba dormida pero tampoco estaba totalmente consciente, el pelinegro ignoro aquel ligero balbuceo que la chica había dejado libre y volvió a tocarla en el costado, no sucedió nada.

-Hmp- Gruño un poco mas irritado y coloco toda su palma en las caderas de la chica moviéndola ligeramente, la miro nuevamente y noto que se había sonrojado, entreabrió los labios volviendo a pronunciar algo que no entendió, frustrado y cada vez mas irritado bajo su mano hasta colocarla sobre el muslo desnudo de la chica y recordó repentinamente que él había roto su ropa interior.

-Uchiha…- Llamo el profesor haciendo que él se girara rápidamente pero sin quitar la mano de aquel lugar que empezaba a resultarle tentador. –Podría decirnos la respuesta al ejercicio numero 5?- El hombre lo miro a través de sus gafas de media luna esperando que el diera una respuesta que lo complaciera.

-Todavía…- Se corto la sentir como la ojiblanca movió ligeramente sus piernas abriéndolas un poco haciendo que sus dedos bajaran lentamente hacia la parte interna de su muslo. –No lo he resuelto- Admitió confundido, podía sentir el ligero calor que liberaba la pequeña chica a su lado, la miro de reojo notando que sonreía y volvía a moverse pero ahora atrapando la mano entre sus dos piernas.

-Pensé que ya lo habría terminado Uchiha…- Dijo sorprendido el profesor, suspiro ante la negativa del chico y se giro hacia otro de los alumnos. –Yamanaka…- Pronuncio alejándose del lugar del pelinegro.

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito- Murmuro girándose totalmente hacia la chica, volvió a ver como sonreía y liberaba aquella mano que por unos cuantos segundos estuvo tan cerca que podía sentir la humedad, aquella humedad que a él tanto le enloquecía.

Se giro ligeramente dándole la espalda al pelinegro, había perdido contra el cansancio y dormitaba tranquila sobre el escritorio, Sasuke se dio cuenta que realmente se encontraba dormida y que lo que había hecho lo hizo estando inconsciente.

"Igual no es lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer esto estando consciente" Pensó resignado dándole una última mirada a su frágil compañera antes de dedicarse a terminar la lección de aquel día sin ninguna nota negativa.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Camino sereno hacia su oficina con una sonrisa que deleitaba a sus compañeras de trabajo, arrancando sonoros suspiros mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta de su oficina, vio de reojo sus estanterías llenas de libros y se dispuso a buscar uno especifico, uno que tenía en mente desde que había abandonado el instituto de Hinata algunas horas antes.

"Tendré que discutirlo primero con ella demo…" Un discreto toqueteo desde la puerta corto sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de sacar el libro de su lugar, se encamino nuevamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con toda la calma que podía tener una persona.

-Como que pediste una reunión con los Hyuuga…- Se quejo entrando de golpe al lugar, camino ágilmente hacia la silla frente al gran escritorio lleno de papeles. –Que te pidió esta vez?-

-Kurenai…- Dijo con tono despreocupado apartando su silla para poder sentarse. –No deberías seguir molesta por eso…-

-Iie… Es solo que debe aprender…- Dijo mientras la preocupación aparecía en su rostro. –No debes malcriarla tanto…-

-No estoy haciendo nada… Solo…- Se detuvo recordando las palabras de su pequeña protegida, no podía sentirse mas involucrado porque no era realmente su hermana menor.

-Solo… Cumples alguna cosa que quiera- Completo mirando recelosamente al hombre de cabellos plateados.

-No es exactamente verdad eso que dices- Dijo burlonamente mientras le enseñaba el libro que tanto llamo su atención.

-Acaso tu…- Dijo sorprendida subiendo su mirada hacia la del hombre que sonreía de manera satisfecha ante aquella reacción. –Como crees que aceptaran esto?-

-Primero debo ofrecérselo a la interesada- Murmuro cerrando el libro. –Es una forma de cumplir lo que quiere y a la vez no malcriarla…-

-Demo…- Dudo viendo con incredulidad aquellos ojos tan extraños que la cautivaban. –No crees que eso la lastimara?-

-Iie… Te informo que ella me pidió que la sacara de ahí…- Dijo buscando alguna otra cosa entre sus revueltos papeles. –Supongo que es para hacerla elegir…-

-Te preocupas demasiado por ella- Dijo poniéndose de pie ahora más tranquila. –Cuida bien de ella… Nos cambiaron solo porque yo no tengo el tiempo suficiente para tutorarla- Dijo algo triste.

-Igual siempre serás a quien le tiene más confianza- Dijo burlescamente mientras veía como la mujer abandonaba la habitación de manera silenciosa, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Suspiro empezando a leer algunas cosas de la compañía en la cual trabajaba, todo su trabajo se había acumulado y eso que había estado ausente unos cuantos días, sonrió y miro de reojo el pequeño libro azul marino que tenia a un costado, el titulo grande y en letras doradas rezaba en perfecto ingles la frase "Internados más famosos de toda Europa".

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Dio por concluida la lección sentándose a revisar unos cuantos exámenes mientras terminaba la hora de clase, podía escuchar como el bullicio empezaba a aumentar mientras pasaban los minutos, suspiro y miro donde se encontraba su alumno predilecto, siempre fue bueno en física pero no entendía como ese día había estado tan lento.

-Deberían dejarnos salir antes- Se quejo la rubia apoyándose en el escritorio de la castaña, esta estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas mientras escuchaba atenta cada palabra de su amiga. –Hina-chan parece estar bastante agotada- Comento girándose hacia Umiko.

-Toda la clase la paso así…- Murmuro clavando sus azules ojos en el pelinegro que se había resignado a ignorar a la ojiblanca durmiente. –Sasuke-san no parece molestarle-

-A Sasuke-kun nunca le afecta nada aunque…- Se corto al ver como el rubio se alejaba de su mejor amigo hacia ellas.

"Es fácil persuadirlo" Pensó viendo como Ino lo miraba confundida al ver como el rubio llegaba hasta ellas, la miro con superioridad y empezó a guardar sus cosas para poder salir de aquel lugar, podía escuchar el murmullo de sus compañeros, podía incluso entender que comentaban si prestaba un poco mas de atención.

-Sasuke…- Se giro al escuchar aquella suave voz pronunciando su nombre, lo que le sorprendió fue la dulzura con la cual lo llamo pero al girarse se dio cuenta que seguía dormida, gruño y volvió a moverla ahora con menos cuidado.

"No estaré haciendo esto siempre" Pensó irritado viendo como la chica abría lentamente sus ojos, aquellos perlados ojos se clavaron en los suyos unos cuantos segundos; Hinata sonrió y se levanto lentamente empezando a estirarse.

-Que… Que paso?- Pregunto una vez consciente de que lo que ella había estado viendo era un sueño y ahora se encontraba dentro de su salón de clases, enfrentándose a la realidad de que aquel chico no era ni volvería a ser nada de ella.

-Te dormiste- Dijo secamente al tiempo que sonaba el timbre indicando que había terminado la clase, el pelinegro se puso de pie de un salto ya con su maletín en mano, la miro una última vez con cierta rabia mientras se alejaba.

"Sasuke! Que… Que te puso así?" Estaba confundida, el había sido amable, a su modo pero había sido bueno y ahora, la miraba de esa forma, una forma que la hacía sentir humillada, esa misma mirada fue la que le dio cuando le dijo que era como todas, esa misma mirada de decepción y hasta de odio.

-Hina-chan!- La voz de Umiko la saco de sus pensamientos, se giro confundida viendo como la castaña subía unos cuantos escalones hasta quedar frente a ella. –Vamos, ya tenemos que irnos!- Comento sorprendida al ver todavía las cosas de Hinata sobre el escritorio.

-Cierto!- Dijo dándose cuenta de la hora. –Se molestara si lo hago esperar- Murmuro empezando a tirar todas sus cosas dentro de su bolso, no había tiempo de ponerse a ordenar, lo haría en casa pero, y la última clase? No la había copiado completa.

-Kakashi-san vendrá por ti?- Murmuro la castaña agachándose para ver como su amiga asentía mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. –Y a que se debe eso?- Dijo incrédula caminando junto a la ojiblanca.

-Es solo…- Se sonrojo recordando aquella vergonzosa conversación que había mantenido con su tutor. –Me preguntaba sobre mi cumpleaños- Su voz se apago al sentir una leve molestia al caminar.

-Ya veo…- Comento distraída al momento que salieron al jardín principal. –No pasaremos la tarde juntas entonces?- Pregunto algo herida, Hinata negó avergonzada y tomo a la castaña del brazo.

-A las 7 en mi casa si?- Dijo intentando compensar a su amiga. –Ahora debo irme… Sabes cómo es- Susurro recogiéndose las mangas del gran abrigo, vio como la castaña sonreía asintiendo tranquilamente y se apartaba unos cuantos pasos.

-Definitivamente Sasuke-san es mucho más grande que tu- Dijo en son de burla señalando el gran abrigo, el sonrojo de Hinata paso rápidamente de un rojo pálido a uno encendido mientras bajaba su vista abochornada, eso era lo que le molestaba.

"No pude devolvérselo" Pensó al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, se sentía tan a gusto con aquella prenda como antes, como si él la estuviera abrazando, como tantas veces que él había cubierto su cuerpo con su calor, con su olor.

-Supongo podrás esperar hasta el lunes?- Interrogo tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca y haciéndola caminar hacia la entrada.

-Matte…- Dijo contrariada sin entender hacia donde la llevaba su amiga, pero comprendió al ver el gran auto negro que estaba justo frente al instituto. –Por Kami!- Comprendió que Umiko solo quería que aquella lujosa limosina pasara desapercibida y mas evitar que aquel hombre se dejara ver por aquel lugar.

-Ohayo!- Saludo alegremente el peliplata apoyado en la puerta que daba a la entrada. –Kurenai me matara si sabe que te estoy pegando lo impuntual- Comento burlescamente mientras veía como la castaña se sonrojaba debido a la falta de aire.

-Gomen- Se disculpo inclinándose ligeramente. –Lo olvide y salí un poco después de lo previsto- Sus justificaciones eran muy difíciles de seguir para sus dos acompañantes, ambos sonrieron y Kakashi solo se dedico a acariciar el cabello de la chica.

-Vamos no es para tanto- Dijo al final viendo como su gesto había callado a su protegida.

-Nos vemos más tarde Hina-chan- Se despidió tranquilamente la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos. –Cuídese mucho Kakashi-san- Agrego ya para perderse en el mar de estudiantes.

-Parece que todavía le cuentas todo lo que te comento- Inquirió mirando de reojo a la chica, abrió la puerta permitiéndole subir al auto. –Tus padres si no perdonaran tu atraso-

-Hai…- Asintió sonrojándose un poco mas antes de entrar a la gran limosina, podía sentir la mirada de todos sus compañeros incrédulos por aquello, odiaba eso pero más odiaría que se percataran de su verdadera situación, ni siquiera había podido ser totalmente sincera con Sasuke aunque ahora era algo que agradecía.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Vio como la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro dándole advertencias de cómo evitar más cortadas y recordándole lo tonto que había sido al golpear aquella ventana, como podía haberse tropezado con tal fuerza para romper precisamente con su mano una ventana, cerró los ojos desganado y escucho un suspiro del rubio junto a él.

-De verdad que te pasaste teme- Murmuro haciéndolo abrir los ojos, noto que la mujer no se encontraba cerca y asintió lentamente, era la primera vez que le daba la razón al rubio, pero es que sencillamente no había podido controlarse.

**Flash Back. **

_En su apuro por dejar a la ojiblanca atrás e irse antes de que Akane o Sakura lo encontraran había olvidado algo importante, o mejor dicho a alguien; se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras terminaba de entrar al edificio viendo con alivio que el rubio ya se encaminaba hacia él. _

_-Deberías esperarme teme… Escuchar a Ino con todas sus preguntas es realmente aterrador- Se quejo sobándose la cabeza, noto que había un pequeño chichón posiblemente provocado por la rubia, era mucho menos agresiva que Sakura pero cuando se molestaba se molestaba. _

_-Esa no es la chica de 2º C?...- _

_-Hai… La que fue novia de Uchiha-san- _

"_Que rayos estarán mirando?" Pensó intrigado el pelinegro al escuchar a dos chicos de primer año mirar a la entrada del instituto, los hizo a un lado sin prestar atención a sus quejas seguido por el rubio. _

_-Matte…- Advirtió el rubio que ya había visto el objeto de las habladurías, siguió al pelinegro para detenerlo pero cuando logro dar con el lo vio estático mirando hacia el auto. –Sasuke?- Pregunto al notar como el cuerpo de su amigo parecía vibrar de la rabia. _

_-Ella…- Murmuro haciendo que el rubio se acercara dos pasos, apretó fuertemente sus puños intentando controlarse, pero sus ojos negros vieron como el peliplata de antes acariciaba el cabello de su novia. –No puede hacer esto- Completo lanzando un golpe hacia el rubio, este lo esquivo con facilidad impactando en la ventana principal. _

_-Teme!- Gruño el rubio al tiempo que se escuchaban algunos gritos de los de primero que pasaban por ahí y se alejaron totalmente asustados. –Estas sangrando!- Dijo horrorizado al ver la mano llena de cristales y bañada en sangre. _

_-Quien rayos se cree que es- Gruño nuevamente ignorando a su amigo, la vio subirse en el auto y el dio dos pasos para seguirla pero, el fuerte agarre del rubio lo hizo volver a la realidad. _

_-Que te está pasando?- Pregunto serio, Sasuke se perturbo ante aquella mirada y sintió la punzada en su mano. –Mira como estas… Ella no es tu novia… Tú la dejaste- Dijo amargamente mientras lo empezaba a arrastrar a la enfermería. _

_-No lo entiendes- Dijo serio mientras se dejaba guiar por el chico, vio por casualidad a aquel senpai que perseguía a Hinata y gruño, como podían todos tener ojos para esa tímida chica, era de él. _

_-Si lo entiendo y mucho más que tu- Dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos de su destino, Sasuke guio sus ojos al rostro del rubio mientras este apretaba los puños. –Se que te gustaba antes de que me dejara… Antes de que descubriera lo mío con Sakura- _

"_Nani!" No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ante la confesión de su amigo, solo pudo quedarse observando, alentarlo con la mirada a continuar. _

_-Yo sabía… Sabía que ella te elegiría… Demo…- Se corto para mirarlo recelosamente. –Como es que conocen a esa Akane? Porque es que ella siempre habla sobre un campamento?- Las preguntas lo turbaron, no podía, no era posible que hasta su despistado amigo se hiciera esas preguntas, demasiada gente se lo había preguntado, había escuchado como interrogaban también a la ojiblanca, pudiendo solo responder con mentiras._

_-No sé de que hablas- Logro pronunciar empezando a sentirse algo débil, bajo su mirada y vio su mano herida, había dejado un rastro de sangre y todavía seguía botando demasiada. _

_-Me lo imagine- Le respondió al cabo de unos segundos sonriendo amargamente, se adelanto unos pasos y abrió la puerta de la enfermería. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Como es que no puedo decirlo" Pensó viendo como su amigo se apoyaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos, se veía más tenso de lo normal, más serio, tal vez demasiado atento a lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

-Teme…- Lo llamo nuevamente con esa voz seria impropia de él, sus ojos azules reflejaban confusión y ante eso dejaba desarmado a su amigo, era su único amigo y le dolía mentirle pero que más debía proteger la reputación de la ojiblanca. –Seguro que lo que dice esa tal Akane son mentiras?- Logro pronunciar mientras miraba al chico.

-Naruto…- Empezó no sabiendo muy bien como continuar. –Akane es una vieja conocida mía… Y también de Hinata… Eso es todo- Dijo tranquilo mirando fijamente al rubio, sintió como nuevamente volvía a sentirse débil, pero era debido a toda la sangre que había perdido.

-Demo…-

-Te lo dije… No sabía que Hinata era tu novia… La conocí por ti y la quise demasiado pronto…- Murmuro más para sí que para su amigo. –Ella ya no es nada mío y Akane al parecer aprovecha esto para crear rumores-

-Como los que te separaron de ella?-

-Ella… Realmente no te amo y a mí tampoco- Dijo cortante sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no iba a admitir que la ojiblanca lo había lastimado en serio, y que a pesar de las semanas todavía lo sentía demasiado reciente, demasiado como para salir con otras como lo había hecho ella.

-Si te ama…- Dijo el rubio sonriendo al fin en todo lo que iba de tarde. –Es solo que eres tan cabeza dura que solo conseguiste alejarla- Confeso viendo como los ojos del pelinegro se abrían confundidos haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara mas.

-A que te refieres?- Interrogo luego de unos segundos intentando procesar aquello que había escuchado.

-Estuve con Hinata demasiado tiempo Sasuke…- Dijo relajándose sobre su lugar. –Ese que vino a buscarla es ayudante de su familia… Una especie de tutor- Dijo alegremente empezando a recordar.

"Un tutor?" Repitió mentalmente poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Debo irme- Aclaro empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Un momento Uchiha!- Lo detuvo una mano en su hombro. –Vuelve a la camilla necesito que recuperes totalmente el color y tus energías- Ordeno haciéndolo girarse sobre si.

-Teme escucha lo que te dice la doctora- Regaño burlescamente recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de su amigo. –Además no es como si ella fuera a desaparecer mañana-

"Es verdad… Ella… Ella no se irá!" Pensó intentando desaparecer la sensación de urgencia que había crecido en su interior, era demasiado difícil admitir su error pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que preguntarle demasiadas cosas ahora que su amigo había revelado algo tan sencillo como un tutor.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Miro con infantil sonrisa el lugar donde la había llevado, ahí había vivido muchos recuerdos de su infancia y ahora la volvían a llevar para hablar, tenia decisiones que tomar y un cumpleaños demasiado cerca como para dudar de algo.

-Y bien?- Murmuro al fin el peliplata sentando en su lugar de siempre. –Kurenai está ansiosa por tu respuesta- Se burlo escuchando un gritito de inconformidad por parte de su tutora.

"Realmente deseo esto?" Pensó sentándose en el banco frente a sus tutores, y vio con atención aquellos delicados copos de nieve caer despreocupadamente sobre los arboles, el suelo y hasta ella misma, era realmente un evento maravilloso, digno de ver.

**Flash Back. **

_Vio con sorpresa y alivio que en el asiento trasero también iba su antigua tutora, la abrazo nostálgica y se sentó junto a ella, sintiendo como el peliplata tosía algo incomodo por la situación. _

_-Kurenai-sensei…- Dijo suavemente mientras la mujer acariciaba su cabello. –Que la hizo salir de su oficina?- Completo algo burlona escuchando la risa contenida de Kakashi. _

_-Siempre es por ti que me desocupo de mis labores… Eso me hace irresponsable- Respondió un poco molesta, un poco divertida, extrañaba realmente como se comportaba delante de aquella mujer que era como su segunda madre. _

_-Hinata…- Hablo por primera vez el peliplata. –Invite a Kurenai a discutir lo que me comentaste durante mi breve visita a tu Instituto- _

_Hai…- Dijo avergonzada recordando inconscientemente lo que paso después, incluso cerro las piernas de manera protectora. Subió su mirada y se encontró con la mirada expectante de sus dos tutores. _

_-No quieres decirme Hinata?- Pregunto amablemente Kurenai sonriéndole tiernamente, la ojiblanca solo se dedico a negar y bajo nuevamente su cabeza. –Mira!... Está nevando- Agrego entusiasta para alegrar a su querida ojiblanca. _

_-Kawai- Murmuro bajito acercándose a la ventana, con el auto en movimiento se veía realmente hermosa la cortina de pequeño copos bailando al ritmo del auto en movimiento, se giro al escuchar a sus amigos y suspiro. _

_-Traje algo que podría interesarte- Kakashi no quería seguir evitando aquello, debía ser lo más breve posible para no llegar tarde con sus jefes y padres de la ojiblanca frente a él. _

_-Hai…- Respondió sorprendida viendo como el centelleo de las palabras perturbaban su mente y sus ojos. –Kurenai-sensei… Yo… Deseo marcharme- Dijo insegura, no lograba adaptarse del todo a esa idea._

_-Y eso a que se debe pequeña?- Murmuro maternalmente abrazando por el hombro a la chica. –Acaso no te gusta tu instituto… Hay algo que te molesta o te incomoda?- _

_-Iie…- Mintió bajando su mirada. –Es solo que no quiero estar aquí… Debo… Es mejor para mí y mi próxima acción en la compañía de mi otosan no estar encerrada en un sitio tan… común- Se explico sintiendo una leve punzada en el corazón. _

_-Ya veo…- Fue todo lo que consiguió pronunciar la mujer a su lado, bajo su mirada nuevamente temiendo abrir aquel pequeño libro, que le daría miles de oportunidades, miles de escapes, demasiados para ser exactos y tenía miedo, de que no fuera eso lo que realmente deseara hacer. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Y bien? Decidiste que es lo que deseas hacer?- La voz serena de su peliplata la hizo volver de ese recuerdo, lo miro y luego miro a Kurenai, esta estaba tan preocupada como él y todo por un berrinche de momento.

-Creo que está bien- Mintió encogiéndose de hombros. –Es mejor que me vaya- Dijo viendo como por casualidad aparecía ante ella aquella chica tan despreciable, se le revolvió el estomago y se giro intentando no ser reconocida.

-Hina-chan…- Saludo tranquilamente ignorando a quienes acompañaban a su presa. –Que haces tan lejos de casa?- Interrogo acariciando con cierto recelo el cabello azulado de la chica.

-Nani mo…- Respondió liberándose dulcemente del agarre. –Solo… disfrutaba de Tokio una vez más- Confeso viendo como sus acompañantes se tensaban ante la confesión.

-Ah sí?- Dijo curiosa cruzándose de brazos, sintió su móvil vibrar y lo saco ignorando que la ojiblanca se disponía a hablar. –Gomen es Sasuke-kun- Dijo divertida mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

-Simplemente que me voy del país- Dijo neutralmente mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada atónita de su compañera. –Debo irme- Agrego caminando hacia la limosina.

-Matte…- Dijo incrédula haciendo flotar su largo cabello plateado al correr para alcanzarla. –Que estás diciendo?- Pregunto viendo como los dos adultos ahora mas intimidantes que antes caminaban y entraban en la limosina.

-Lo que escuchaste Akane-chan…- Dijo intentando no dejar caer ninguna de las lagrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos. –Me cambio de instituto y me cambio de país- Su voz sonó firme y determinada, dio unos pasos más intentando alejarse de la pepliplata.

-Te vas?... Así como así?- Dijo ahora algo irritada, todavía estaba disgustada por lo de esa mañana pero saberla rendida de aquella forma tan patética, sin luchar siquiera por el pelinegro. –Donde vas?-

-Es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto- Contesto rápidamente escuchando el rugido del motor de su auto. –Debo irme…- Corto abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Porque?- Llego a preguntar sinceramente preocupada, escucho un suspiro por parte de la ojiblanca que empezó a temblar negándose a verla a la cara.

-Sencillamente porque no hay nada que me retenga aquí… Nada que realmente me pertenezca…- Dijo girándose un poco para sonreírle, pero no logro nada más que estremecer a la chica con aquella torcida sonrisa. –Suerte con Sasuke-kun- Dijo a modo de despedida entrando en el auto, debía irse, debía alejarse y llorar su pena.

-Estas bien?- Murmuro la mujer de intensos ojos rojos al ver como su pequeña protegida empezaba a temblar intentando contener sus lagrimas. –Hinata… Llora- Ordeno abrazando a la chica, esta como si se le hubiera permitido respirar se dejo arrastrar por aquella sensación de sufrimiento que la embargaba.

-Te dije que era por un chico- Susurro el peliplata acariciando también el cabello de la ojiblanca que empezaba a aumentar el llanto. –Llevamos a dar unas vueltas… Te diremos cuando es momento de irnos a la Mansión Hyuuga- Ordeno al conductor que obedeció silenciosamente.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" Pensaba una y otra vez al recordar la expresión de su amiga y las otras tantas veces que aquella peliplata había logrado robar el aliento del hombre de su vida, estaba decidido, se alejaría, se alejaría del dolor y se concentraría que trabajar, no podía hacer nada más que luchar por olvidarlo, luchar por dejar de amar a su alma gemela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Si bueno… Lamento de ante mano el curso que ha tomado la historia! Pero así la pensé originalmente y al fin llegue a este momento! El decisivo! Jajaja! Pronto… No sé en cuantos capítulos pero ya estoy pensando en el final y muchas cosas pasaran! Y sorprenderán a todos! Jajaja!

**viicoviic: **Aquí está la conti… Ojala la disfrutes mucho! Y que te siga leyendo de aquí en adelante! n_n

**Tenchi-Uchiha: **Si bueno… Solo cedieron a lo que deseaban! Realmente no hubo una reconciliación como tal! Más bien casi les da un infarto luego de darse cuenta de lo que hicieron! Espero este capi no te desagrade! Todo tiene su razón de ser! No lo olvides!

**hinatauchiha20: **Realmente son más complicados que nosotras! Y se quejan! Hombres y claro siempre piensan lo peor! Pero aquí mi querido Sasukito se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue! Pero buee ya se verá como resultara todo en el siguiente capítulo! Espero leer un comentario tuyo!

**luz estrella: **Ehh… Creo que con cada actualización te desagradara más todo! Pero así es como está planeada la historia! Y si sufre es porque él se lo gano… Por necio… No crees?...

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Gracias, me halaga tu comentario! Y pues que locura lo de tu vida de escuela! Que intrigante vale! Si yo lo viviera estaría muerta de rabia! Jajaja! Bueno ojala te lea pronto!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Más que frio incomodidad de ser vista! No te daría a ti? Y ps tu hijito sí que fue testarudo mira que no darse cuenta de la relación no amorosa entre Kakashi y Hinata! Que torpe resulto! Jajaja! Ojala este capi te haya gustado y te lea pronto!

**adrifernan19: **Debe darte! Ella es una loca! Así la cree… Muajaja! Y bueno ojala este también sea de tu agrado! No he podido escribir tanto de este como me gustaría pero le llevo el paso no? Ojala no sea muy notoria mi falta de creatividad!

**Chibik-Lady: **Jajaja! Si tienes razón! La situación de Hinata es un poco bastante envidiable! Cualquiera desearía estar en su lugar y ps recuerda que Sakura y Akane solo están obsesionadas con nuestro querido protagonista! Y Kakashi… Bueno el siempre será el más sensual adulto.

**oSiToPaNdA: **Espero una opinión más detallada con respecto a este nuevo capítulo! De verdad que tus comentarios son muy apreciados por mi! Me encanta leerte! Jajaja! Bueno espero tu comentario!

**helen: **Ehh… Nop… Ya ves que no se han reconciliado pero ni medio! Solo hubo un momento de pasión que era digno de colocar! Ya hacía mucho que no había lemon por acá! Jajaja!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Puedo poner un final triste si quiero! Muajaja por algo soy yo la diosa de este mi pequeño universo, dominado únicamente por mi! Muajaja! Y debo decir que es agradable escuchar que amas como escribo! Jajaja eso mismo digo yo de tus historias! Son geniales… Repito… Espero leer algún nuevo trabajo tuyo pronto! Así que ya sabes no me dejes esperando mucho tiempo!

Les quiero a todos los que me leen, me encantaría leer los comentarios de cuantos leen mi fic! Besos y abrazos para todos y nos estamos leyendo en la continuación!... Matta ne! Y se les quiere! Lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias! Pues realmente me motivan a continuar mis proyectos!


	19. Chapter 19 La Despedida

**Ohayo! Pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capi de esta linda historia! Debo advertir que quedan unos cuantos capis más y se acaba! Entienden!? Se acaba… Así que espero les guste y nos seguiremos leyendo pronto… Recuerden Naruto y los demás son de Masashi Kishimoto! Amo de su universo y bien fastidioso por dejarme tan intrigada en el manga! jajaja**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XIX. La Despedida. **

Estaba sentada en la sala de estar esperando por la respuesta, una respuesta que la tenia nerviosa desde que había llegado a su casa, tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver a su padre y verlo por aquel motivo justo para despedirse, negó con la cabeza y suspiro mirando el reloj que colgaba frente a ella.

"Casi las 7…"Pensó distraída recordando que aquella tarde le había dicho a su amiga que se vieran a esa hora, apretó la falda entre sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior, escucho un sonoro golpe en el escritorio al mismo tiempo que el timbre de su casa.

-Onee-san…- Murmuro la castaña algo preocupada, Hinata se giro y como pudo se puso de pie, el nerviosismo había atacado sin piedad su calma mermando cualquier posibilidad de ocultar su temor por aquello que sucedía en el estudio de su padre.

-No pasa nada… tranquila- Dijo intentando sonreír al tiempo que volvía a sonar el timbre de la casa. –Es Umiko-chan…- Explico viendo como su hermana menor sonreía y caminaba un poco mas rápido para abrir aquella puerta.

-Gonbawa!- Saludo la castaña sonriéndole a la menor de las Hyuuga, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio a una desconcertada Hinata apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala. –Hina…-

-Debemos esperar…- Murmuro dándole la espalda y volviendo a entrar a la sala. –Debo saber que responderán mis padres antes de que vayamos a hacer algo- Dijo tímidamente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, vio de reojo como su amiga ocupaba el asiento contiguo totalmente confundida.

-Que sucede aquí Hina-chan?- Murmuro sin despegar sus ojos de la gran puerta de madera tallada a mano que las separaba de aquel estudio tan tenebroso. –Acaso tus padres…-

-Lo más pronto posible si es necesario- Dijo la pelinegra abriendo por fin las puertas del gran estudio, se detuvo y clavo sus rojos ojos en la intrusa pero la reconoció en seguida relajando sus facciones. –Hinata…-

-Hai?- Respondió sin lograr ocultar el terror en su voz. –Acaso ellos…-

-Quieren discutirlo contigo- Interrumpió el peliplata saliendo de detrás de la pelinegra. -Te están esperando… Pasa- La alentó a caminar empujándola ligeramente hasta el interior de la habitación.

-Hinata- Murmuro la pelinegra caminando hacia ella justo cuando las puertas volvían a cerrarse. –Deseas esto de verdad?- Pregunto totalmente confundida mientras abrazaba a la muchacha.

-Otosan…- Murmuro viendo como los blancos ojos de su padre la miraban con cautela. –Gomen…- Se disculpo apretando fuertemente a su madre entre sus brazos.

-De que te disculpas- Interrogo Hiashi poniéndose de pie, Hinata intento dar un paso hacia atrás pero su madre la retuvo, podía sentir su corazón querer escapar por su garganta, su padre nunca había cedido sin tener antes una buena explicación y para su mala suerte era casi un detector de mentiras humano, tal y como su querido primo Neji.

-Hiashi…- Murmuro la mujer liberando al fin a su hija. –Que sucede Hinata? Porque esta repentina decisión?- Pregunto un poco más suave, pero en el fondo Hinata sabía que eso era lo que su padre realmente deseaba saber.

-Respóndele a tu okasan- Murmuro el hombre al notar que los segundos pasaban y su heredera no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

-Yo…- Empezó apretando sus manos en su espalda, podía sentir como su corazón impedía el paso de las palabras, podía sentir la mirada de sus padres atravesándola, esperando alguna respuesta que los dejara satisfechos. –Solo deseo cambiar- Se resigno a decir sintiendo como sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear.

-Cambiar?- Repitió incrédulo su padre. –Que deseas cambiar? Hace unas semanas te quejabas con Kakashi de no querer cumplir la mayoría de edad! Y ahora… Deseas cambiar?-

-Hai… Otosan…- Dijo subiendo su mirada, sus ojos dieron con los ojos color gris de su madre, la miraban dándole fuerzas, una fuerza que necesitaba desesperadamente, sabía que su madre ya había aceptado y era a ella a quien le diría la verdad, solo a ella. –Dude demo… Debo aceptar mi lugar- Dijo soltando el aire que había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones, había olvidado respirar.

-Así que… Si acepto enviarte a estudiar al extranjero trabajaras apenas cumplas la mayoría de edad?- Dijo algo receloso acercándose a su hija.

-Debes dejar que termine su ultimo año- Hablo la mujer por primera vez en todo el rato. –Quieres irte ahora no?... Todavía no ha terminado el semestre-

-Okasan… Otosan… Onegai- Suplico avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos. –No soporto mi instituto- Dijo molesta dándose cuenta que había sido un error admitir aquello.

-No lo soportas?- Pregunto incrédulo su progenitor girándose a ver a la madre de la chica, esta negó mostrándose igual de sorprendida que el. –Acaso has tenido problemas?- Se aventuro a preguntar intentando sonar severo.

-Iie… Es solo… El comportamiento de la mayoría de los alumnos- Ahí estaba, con eso podría irse tranquila sin tener que mentirle del todo a sus queridos padres. –Solo piensan en contacto físico y yo…-

-Que intentaron qué?- Se sobresalto el hombre acortando la distancia entre él y su hija. –Acaso te hicieron algo?- Podía notarse la rabia que brotaba a través de aquellos perlados ojos, Hinata negó intentando ocultar su miedo pero le era casi imposible.

-Hiashi onegai…- Suplico la mujer separando a su esposo de su hija. –Quieres estar allá el lunes?- Interrogo sintiendo como su esposo la tomaba del brazo. –Si lo que deseas es alejarte… Sera el lunes a primera hora-

-Nani?- Dijo sintiendo un leve alivio en su pecho. –Significa que…-

-Eso es lo que significa- Dijo la mujer ahora seriamente mirando de reojo a Hiashi. –Partirás el domingo por la tarde, el lunes estarás inscrita en el instituto que desees… En el país que quieras-

-Debes prometer únicamente una cosa Hinata- Dijo fríamente el hombre deteniendo la marcha de su hija. –No volverás a rehusar ponerte en movimiento por nuestra compañía, ni una sola vez más, después de tu cumpleaños cuando seas necesaria-

-Lo hare Otosan- Dijo nerviosa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejándose caer al suelo, el temor había pasado y su capricho seria cumplido en unas cuantas horas, pero algo estaba mal, algo empezaba a molestarla nuevamente. "Porque siento que hago una imprudencia" Se dijo asimismo abrazándose intentando así desaparecer aquella sensación.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Vio como se cerraba la puerta, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata tan nerviosa de enfrentar a sus padres, algo raro estaba pasando, algo que tal vez sería mejor no averiguar en ese momento, pero sus ojos giraron hacia donde estaban sentados los dos tutores de su amiga, estaban pensativos, como nunca creyó ver al peliplata, realmente algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-Sumimasen…- Hablo despacio captando la atención de los dos adultos, estos la miraron confundidos y en silencio esperaron que continuara. –Porque ella…-

-Umiko-chan…- Corto la mujer poniéndose de pie de golpe, camino hacia la castaña y se sentó junto a ella. –Hinata es feliz?- Pregunto notando la confusión en el rostro de la chica.

-Ella?... Ella… No es feliz- Admitió luego de dudar unos cuantos segundos, podía escuchar un murmullo en la habitación frente a ella y solo podía tener miedo. –Sus padres…-

-Ella quiere irse- Dijo la mujer nuevamente cortando a la chica, pero ahora solo consiguió ver sorpresa en sus ojos. –Hinata te contara los detalles demo…-

-Kurenai…- Llamo el peliplata captando la atención de ambas mujeres. –No debiste hacer eso- Regaño mirando específicamente a la mujer de ojos rojos.

-Iie… Yo… Yo quería saber- Dijo la castaña sintiendo como su pecho de oprimía, su mejor amiga, su confidente se iría, pero porque? Que había provocado aquella decisión tan repentina. –Hina-chan…-

-Toma…- Dijo el peliplata que se había colocado de pie en sumo silencio y se había detenido frente a la castaña. –Estas son las opciones de Hinata… Tal vez…-

-Tal vez sería bueno que tú la ayudes a elegir…- Completo la mujer de ojos rojos poniéndose de pie. –kakashi?- Pregunto viendo de manera confidente a su acompañante.

-Debemos irnos…- Dijo resignado el peliplata. –Cuida de ella onegai- Pidió viendo como la castaña subía su mirada incrédula, pudo notar que ambos adultos estaban realmente dolidos por aquella decisión de la ojiblanca, tanto o más que ella.

"Hinata… Que te hizo tomar esta decisión tan precipitada" Pensó abrazando contra su pecho el librito azul que el hombre le había dado, escucho vagamente como se cerraba la puerta principal indicando que ya habían abandonado aquel lugar y la única que quedaba para convencer a la ojiblanca que era un error era ella.

Abrió con nerviosismo el librito y empezó a revisarlo, podía ver lo bien descritas que estaban las diferentes instituciones o mejor dicho, internados para chicas de hijos adinerados, todas instituciones femeninas y lo más importante, a muchas horas de distancia de Japón.

-Que…- Pero se interrumpió al oír como la puerta se abría y la ojiblanca se desplomaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, parecía bastante alterada. –Hinata!- Dijo asustada caminando para ayudar a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

-Umiko…- Murmuro subiendo sus perlados ojos para encontrarse con los preocupados de su amiga. –Gomen…-

-Tranquila- Dijo intentando sonreír. –Vamos a que te calmes- Agrego ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la ojiblanca se fue incorporando lentamente intentando contener todavía la sensación de estarse equivocando a cada paso que daba.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Veía como empezaban a caer nuevamente aquellos copos de nieve, suave y lentamente balanceándose con el frio viento que los arrastraba a su merced, los observaba distraídamente, su mente únicamente recordaba constantemente el porqué se encontraba ahí y que debía hacerlo de manera definitiva.

"Ya es la hora" Pensó soltando un suspiro viendo como rápidamente su aire se volvía humo frente a él, giro su cara y se fijo como una silueta se acercaba lentamente a su lugar, cerro sus ojos unos segundos y se digno a empezar su marcha.

-Que sucede?- La voz de la mujer sonó realmente preocupada, no era como la de todos los días, no era como cuando quería creerse más que los demás, era ella, la voz de la chica que había captado la atención en el campamento.

-Akane…- Llamo viendo la figura de la chica, realmente bella, cualquier habría dado su vida por tener a su pies una mujer así y sin embargo el solo deseaba deshacerse de ella. –Necesito que dejes de perseguirme- Dijo fríamente fijando sus negros ojos en los de la chica.

-Nani?- Murmuro incrédula sin moverse de su lugar. –Porque… Que… Quien te hace hacer esto?- No sabía que decir, lo más probable es que alguien lo obligara a aquello, debía ser la única razón.

-Nadie… Akane… Tu solo fuiste una distracción…- Logro decirlo sin que sonara tan horrible, pero el rostro de ella reflejo lo contario. –Yo solo…-

-No lo digas!- Grito la chica acercándose unos pasos más a él, vio como Sasuke se sorprendió pero no por su acercamiento sino porque había descubierto que era lo que se disponía a decir. –No digas que la amas- Completo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-No te puedo mentir- Acepto bajando sus brazos, podía notar el dolor en el rostro de la chica, pero no importaba, ella no importaba mas, solo había una mujer con la que él estaría y lucharía por eso.

-Ella no te ama…- Murmuro avanzando dos pasos más. –Deja que yo… Yo puedo…-

-Iie… Akane basta- Dijo gélido poniendo distancia entre ellos. –No sabes lo que dices- Regaño viendo con prepotencia a la mujer que empezaba a derramar sus lagrimas, sintió una puntada en su pecho pero no, el no cedería.

-Si te amara lucharía por ti- Dijo apretando sus puños y sus dientes, en su mirada se reflejaba el odio hacia la delicada ojiblanca. –No estaría dispuesta a abandonarte como lo hará- Grito corriendo la distancia que había entre ellos y abrazándose al pecho del chico.

-Nani?- Pregunto incrédulo intentando romper el abrazo con la chica. –Hinata?-

-Ella se irá… Lo sé… Ella misma me lo dijo- Confeso entre sollozos empapando la camisa del pelinegro, este se desconcertó y su mente empezó a trabajar de una manera frenética.

"Ella se irá?" Se repitió una y otra vez intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, podía sentir a la peliplata abrazada contra su pecho, llorando hasta más no poder, pero era como si el realmente no estuviera ahí, como si su cuerpo estuviera congelado, congelado por enterarse de aquello, seria cierto? Pero porque?.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro la peliplata mientras se separaba un poco del pelinegro, subió su mirada tímidamente y vio el rostro inexpresivo del pelinegro, sus ojos parecían ahora mas vacios que antes y su respiración era tan calmada que debías estar contra su corazón para poder sentir que seguía con vida.

-Vete- Ordeno bajando su mirada, Akane apretó la camisa del chico entre sus manos con un poco mas de fuerza, pero Sasuke no podía, no soportaba ver a aquella mujer, aquella que había sido la causante de tantas confusiones, tantas mentiras, tantas tonterías entre él y la ojiblanca.

-Demo…- Intento decir pero las manos de Sasuke se apretaban fuertemente contra sus hombros al punto de que casi la lastimaba, clavo sus ojos en los de él y solo podía ver reflejada la rabia que estaba sintiendo su pelinegro, sintió como su pecho se encogió.

"Vete de aquí" Grito pero las palabras no lograron escapar de sus labios, solo continuaba apretando cada vez más duro los hombros de la delgada mujer, podía verla, su rostro empezaba a mostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero no se dignaba a decir nada.

-Gomenasai- Murmuro al cabo de unos minutos, podía sentir como la sangre se había acumulado en sus hombros, podía sentir el calor que aquellas manos le producían, un calor que la quemo, que la lastimo pero que al final había sido culpa de ella. –Hinata… Ella…-

-No hables… No la conoces- Murmuro casi escupiendo las palabras, su rostro empezaba a turbarse con cada segundo que pasaba, libero a la peliplata por temor a lastimarla realmente.

-Matte!- Grito al ver como el pelinegro gruñía y luego de liberarla se daba la vuelta. –Onegai Sasuke-kun!- Grito pero sus gritos se ahogaron en su delgado cuerpo al ser azotado por la tormenta que se había desatado mientras ellos estuvieron sumergidos en su conversación, una conversación que en vez de ser tranquilizante angustio mas al pelinegro.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Sus manos aun temblaban pero se sentía mejor, podía sentir como el aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo de manera pausada, entre sus todavía frías manos estaba el libro de los internados, uno especifico había captado su atención, uno que parecía poder llenar ese vacío que empezaba a hacerse más grande en su interior.

-Segura que esa es la que quieres?- Pregunto la castaña sacándola de sus pensamientos, los ojos azules de su amiga la invitaban a ser mas detallista pero solo pudo asentir débilmente todavía sin poder pronunciar palabra.

"Academia Li Britannia…" Pensó leyendo una vez más el titulo de aquella institución, admiro nuevamente la imagen que presentaba el libro, el edificio era como un castillo antiguo con grandes jardines a su alrededor, muchas plantas y flores incluso si se detallaba bien la foto se podía ver un pequeño punto oscuro que indicaba ser un pequeño animal.

-Cuando te irás?- Murmuro la castaña tomando las manos de su amiga, Hinata solo pudo verla con cierto dolor en sus ojos, pero el vacio era más dominante y aquella chispa de dolor desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció.

-Mañana en la tarde- Susurro cerrando el libro en su regazo, sintió como un leve espasmo de susto recorrió a su acompañante pero no pudo hacer nada mas, ella no se echaría para atrás, no esta vez.

-Porque tan rápido?! Están a punto de terminar los parciales, tal vez el próximo semes…- Pero una negativa de la ojiblanca la corto de golpe, con incredulidad Umiko vio como su amiga se ponía de pie lentamente y empezaba a buscar algo en su closet.

-Debo ir a decirle a otosan donde quiero que me mande si?- Dijo todavía tan tranquilamente que empezaba a preocupar a su amiga. –Quiero darte esto antes de que se me olvide… Supongo la necesitara- Lo ultimo lo dijo de manera casi inentendible, de no ser porque todo el lugar estaba en silencio Umiko no habría podido descifrar que fue lo último que su amiga dijo.

-Que es?...- Interrogo tomando el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, vio que con una seña la ojiblanca le indicaba que podía abrirlo, salió con pasos rápidos y ligeros de la habitación permitiéndole cierta privacidad a la castaña. "Para que me lo está entregando a mí!" Pensó entre alarmada y confundida al terminar de estirar aquella pieza negra que se desdoblaba frente a sí, una chaqueta.

-Pero que…- No pudo continuar, un sonido estruendoso la asusto obligándola a soltar la chaqueta del salto que dio, corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación y tomo su bolso, intentando encontrar el ruidoso aparato.

_-Estas con ella cierto?- _Umiko se quedo sin palabras, podía escuchar la distorsión que la tormenta estaba produciendo, se movió lentamente hacia la ventana comprobando si realmente era así de fuerte la nevada. _–Responde!- _

-Hai- Respondió al escuchar la desesperación en aquella voz, suspiro y toco el cristal congelado de la ventana, cerró los ojos y tomo un poco de aire. –Demo… No creo que desee hablarte-

_-Voy para allá- _

-Iie… Onegai… Podrías enfermar-

_-Ella se va a ir! Lo sabes verdad?! Déjame hablar con ella- _

-No te contestara… Deberías saberlo-

_-Al diablo con eso! Ponla al maldito teléfono!- _

-Demo…-

-Umiko-chan?!- La tercera voz los dejo a ambos congelados por algunos segundos. –Que sucede?... Con quien hablas?- Pregunto sutilmente mientras llegaba al lado de su amiga a una velocidad casi imposible de creer en aquella frágil criatura.

-Nani mo…- Murmuro escuchando como gruñían al otro lado de la línea, quiso colgar pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso al pelinegro, creía, no tenía la certeza que él estaba mucho más desesperado que nadie por detenerla, mucho más que ella, que sus tutores incluso más que sus padres.

-Con quien hablabas?- Pregunto nuevamente, la castaña bajo su mirada y apretó un poco mas fuerte el teléfono, todavía podía escucharlo, escuchar sus jadeos de desesperación, escuchar su sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que ella conocía bien, igual que Hinata.

-Yo le dije demo…- Se corto al escuchar un sonoro grito al otro lado del teléfono, se asusto y lo llevo nuevamente a su oído, no podía haberle pasado nada, simplemente no podía ser. –Uchiha-kun… Está bien?- Logro articular escuchando como la ojiblanca ahogaba un grito de sorpresa y dolor cubriendo su boca con las manos.

_-Ponla al teléfono de una maldita vez!- _Exigió golpeando nuevamente algo metálico, podía escuchar el eco que aquello producía y el ruido de de la nevada aumentaba con cada segundo que ellos perdían el tiempo discutiendo por teléfono.

-Toma…- Murmuro casi inaudible la castaña tendiéndole el teléfono a la ojiblanca, Hinata lo vio por unos segundos recelosa, segundos que ambas podían escuchar sonidos y posiblemente unas cuantas maldiciones por parte del chico.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto al fin tomando el teléfono y colocándolo en su oído, volvió a escuchar un sonido sordo pero esta vez pudo distinguirlo, era algún bote de basura o rejas que golpeaban contra algo un poco más blando, tal vez el, su mano o sus pies.

_-Que rayos te pasa?! Como es eso de que te irás!... Te volviste loca?- _Grito haciendo que Hinata casi cayera al suelo por tal regaño, de no ser por Umiko seguramente si habría terminado en el suelo.

-Akane te dijo!- Se sorprendió escuchando al otro lado de la línea el gruñido del chico. –Debo irme- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos, escucho nuevamente un golpe pero esta vez seguido de un grito ahogado, se había lastimado.

_-Akane me dijo! Eso era obvio tu no me habrías dicho! En que estas pensando?!... Como te vas a la mitad del curso!- _Volvió a su tono prepotente, un tono autoritario que solo utilizaba con ella, podía sentir aquel timbre de voz atravesarla, golpearla y traerla a la realidad.

-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro escuchando al fin el silencio, el no se quejaba, no estaba golpeando nada, solo se oía el sonido de la tormenta a espaldas del chico, tal vez demasiado peligrosa para él. –Vete a casa…- Agrego bajando la cabeza, en su garganta se volvió a hacer ese nudo que tenia horas sin sentir.

_-Al diablo con esto! Hinata… Sabes bien que todo esto es pura tontería!... Deja de huir!- _Gruño exasperado golpeando nuevamente el objeto metálico, la ojiblanca solo contuvo un grito de dolor y dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas, permitiéndole al chico seguirse desahogando.

_-Deja de ser tan cobarde! A la primera huyes y te escondes!... Hinata debes quedarte! Debes quedarte junto a mí!- _Dijo, Hinata no podía hablar las lagrimas quebrarían su voz y no podía dejarlo saber como la lastimaba escuchar aquello. _–Respóndeme!- _

-Hina-chan…- Murmuro la castaña captando la atención de la chica justo al momento que se escucho algo pesado caer en la nieve, un golpe y unos sollozos al otro lado del teléfono, aquellos sonidos hicieron que la ojiblanca abriera sus ojos llena de temor.

-Sasuke-kun?... Sasuke-kun!...- Llamo desesperada pero nada, no había respuesta solo unos cuantos sollozos opacados por la ruidosa tormenta que se manifestaba alrededor de aquel chico.

_-Kisama!- _Ahora era una voz femenina la que la agredía al otro lado de la línea. _–No te basto humillarlo?... Ahora además quiere que muera aquí? Por ti? Déjalo en paz de una buena vez!- _Grito histérica cortando la comunicación, sus perlados ojos buscaron refugio en los azules tranquilizadores de su amiga mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

-Que ha pasado? Hina-chan que sucedió que te dijo?- Su curiosidad no podía controlarse, pero se arrepintió de haberlas hecho justo al escuchar romper en llanto a su amiga, sus brazos fueron la protección que Hinata buscaba, la seguridad de poder desahogarse tranquila sin ser juzgada.

-El… Le paso algo… Y todo… Todo por mi culpa!- Dijo entre lagrimas mientras su nívea piel empezaba a marcarse por su dolor, un dolor que estaba ahogándola, que estaba intentando quitarle el corazón y ella, ella siempre estaba ahí, siempre intentando levantar a su pelinegro, intentando salvarlo, mientras ella realmente lo destruía?.

-Le paso algo malo a Uchiha-kun?- Pregunto sorprendida de su tono tan confidencial, pensaba que saldría histérico pero su amiga no necesitaba eso ahorita, y su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, calma.

-Umiko-chan… Onegai- Murmuro hundiendo definitivamente su rostro en el pecho de su amiga empapando totalmente su franela, la castaña solo podía asentir e intentar tranquilizar a su amiga, cuánto dolor tendría que pasar de ahora en adelante, sin ella, sin tener a alguien con quien desahogarse como era debido, cuánto tiempo pasaría para que ambas volvieran a unirse.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Realmente no había nada divertido que pudiera hacer, desde hacía días que odiaba invitar al pelinegro a estar por allá, si lo hacia él se negaba rotundamente e iba a encerrarse a su casa, y estar en esa habitación hacia que la recordara, recordar su piel, su sabor, todas aquellas cosas que le tenían confundido desde hacía semanas.

"Vaya que aburrido… Tormenta de nieve" Pensó hastiado dejándose caer en el sofá, había tomado un pote de ramen instantáneo, si su padre lo descubría estaría en problemas pero era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, amaba el ramen y nadie podía evitar que comiera de mas.

Se acomodo en su sofá mientras cambiaba los canales intentando encontrar que ver, la calefacción estaba casi al máximo y estaba tranquilo con un pantalón azul claro y una camisa sin mangas blanca, esa tormenta había arruinado todos los posibles planes para esa noche.

-No hay nada bueno ttebayo!- Grito frustrado moviendo sus piernas en descontento mientras tiraba el control a un lado dejando el televisor en el canal de videos musicales, 24 horas pura música, nada mejor que eso, suspiro resignado a concentrarse únicamente en su ramen justo al momento que escucho el timbre de su casa.

"Quien molesta en momentos así?" Se pregunto poniendo el pote de ramen en la mesa de café y se encaminaba lentamente hacia la puerta principal, estaba molesto porque quien sea que estaba llamando a su casa estaba realmente desesperado el intervalo entre timbrazos se había reducido casi al microsegundo entre toque y toque.

-Naruto-kun!- Dijo la mujer justo cuando el chico abrió la puerta, no espero a ser invitada a pasar y se dejo caer en el recibidor, sus llantos empezaron a resonar por todo el pasillo mientras el rubio procesaba aquella escena.

-Que paso?- Pregunto al fin tomando el cuerpo inconsciente para liberar a la delgada mujer, el cuerpo estaba frio pero algo no estaba bien ahí, estaba realmente pálido y frio, casi congelado tal vez.

-Es mi culpa… Yo lo moje y el… El se fue…- Dijo entre sollozos siguiendo al rubio entre los pasillos de aquella casa. –No reaccione a tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de que podía pasarle lo busque, no sabía donde pero intente seguirle-

-Porque pelearon?- Interrogo acostando al pelinegro en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. –Ve a mi habitación, la ultima del pasillo busca cualquier ropa, hay que cambiarlo- Murmuro serio viendo como de inmediato las sabanas también se estaban empapando, la tormenta definitivamente había sido traicionera.

Escucho como la chica salió del lugar y se calmo, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke en aquel estado, tan débil, tan enfermo tan vulnerable a todo, gruño y casi corrió hacia el baño de la habitación, tenía que secarlo y pronto.

-Aquí esta- Escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación, se asomo para ver que era realmente la mujer y se movió hacia ella un poco más rápido, le quito las prendas y con un gesto le indico que abandonara la habitación. –Demo…-

-Debo cambiarlo- La voz de Naruto era realmente fría, no confiaba en ella, pero cuando se trataba del pelinegro ella y su pequeña ex amante harían lo que fuera, y ahora entendía que realmente harían lo que fuera incluso lastimarlo por un poco de su atención.

-Puedo quedarme yo…- Pero fue interrumpida por un gruñido, Naruto se giro para verla reflejando en sus ojos la rabia que aquello le producía, ella no dudo mas y salió cerrando la puerta de aquel lugar.

-Teme…- gruño mientras empezaba a despojar a su amigo de las ropas húmedas, seco superficialmente su torso donde irónicamente estaba un poco más caliente que el resto, se apresuro a colocarle la ropa seca y dejo la toalla en aquellos cabellos negros un poco más largos que los suyos propios.

-Hinata…- Entre un quejido y otro había escapado aquel nombre congelando momentáneamente al rubio, y el contacto le quemo, la piel del pelinegro estaba literalmente ardiendo cuando se percato que aquella tormenta le había producido una fiebre casi mortal.

-Kuso- Gruño terminando de colocarle la camisa a Sasuke, Naruto no sabía que hacer, el nunca había cuidado a nadie así y la única que podía hacerlo y estaba dispuesta era esa chica, esa mujer que le causaba tan malas sensaciones. –Akane!- Grito sin despejarse del lado de su amigo, a cada toque que daba sentía como iba aumentando la temperatura.

-Que sucede?...- Dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe, vio como Naruto apretaba sus puños con frustración y se acerco unos cuantos pasos. –Acaso el esta…- Pero no continuo, el rubio había tomado la mano de ella y la había colocado en la frente del chico, la fiebre pareció hacerla saltar del susto.

-Cuídalo- Ordeno saliendo de la habitación. –Llamare a su casa, vendrán por el…-

-Hai…- Dijo empezando a moverse por la habitación, Naruto no podía creer lo entregada que podía llegar a ser esa chica, se percato que ella estaba también algo empapada y que si no se cambiaba pronto estaría igual que su amigo.

-Cámbiate… Busca algo en mi armario que te quede- Dijo serio mientras abandonaba la habitación en busca del teléfono.

-Arigatou- Susurro a sus espaldas mientras corría nuevamente a la habitación del rubio.

Naruto estaba aturdido, no podía creer lo que podía pasar en cuestión de segundos y que era lo que había hecho que su amigo se pusiera en tan mal estado en unas cuantas horas, se giro y pudo escuchar el leve llanto de la peliplata.

"Realmente está enamorada del Teme" Pensó suspirando y tomando el teléfono, no podrían buscarlo en unas cuantas horas y a él le tocaría quedarse encerrado con esa chica loca y un amigo bastante delicado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jeje! Bueno bueno antes que nada espero que no quieran matarme y que se dignen a leer el siguiente episodio! De verdad que lamento esto pero es parte de la historia… Hasta los momentos hay final feliz… Tal vez lo cambie no se todavía jajaja! Bueno chicas las quiero gracias de verdad por seguir este fic hasta ahorita y ps espero sigamos juntas hasta el final, saludos también a los chicos que me leen! XD

**oSiToPaNdA: **Diox… No puedes leer tan tarde por favor… (Aunque no tengo moral ps yo también tengo las fuerzas de amanecer leyendo esto… Y bueno si definitivamente Hinata y Sasuke la tienen difícil no? Y más luego de esa despedida! Que te piensas?! Las cosas no serian tan divertidas e intrigantes si todo sería fácil… Akane… Bueno Akane es Akane no podemos hacer nada! Jajaja

**adrifernan19: **Más de lo que intento en este episodio?! No creo que se pueda… Aunque ya veras, solo lee el siguiente episodio supongo que aclararas algunas dudas, creo… Espero jajaja

**luz estrella: **Bueno si Kakashi es su tutor pero buee… Espero te hayas percatado que realmente en el capi anterior Sasuke si le escribió a Akane y fue solo para el encuentro de este capi… Lástima que las cosas hayan ido de mal a peor verdad? Esta es la temática de la historia, lo siento si te cae mal algunas cosas si? Todo tiene su razón lo prometo!

**Viicoviic: **Que te pareció este final?! Mejor o peor que el anterior… Jajaja! De verdad que son cosas locas las que suceden en el mundo pero buee… Así va está loca historia! Ojala te guste y no te intrigue mucho!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Naruto tendrá más participación en los capis siguientes! No muchos pero si los suficientes para aclarar su propia historia! Recuerden que esto no es nada mas un SasuHina sino también un NaruUmi, mi lindo personaje ideal para Naruto! Y ya ves… El siempre será un buen amigo aunque la chica no le caiga del todo bien! Jajajaja

**DarkAmy-chan: **Jajaja! Bueno si la idea es que alguien pensara que iban a hacer algo en el salón, por eso puse la escena! Aunque nunca pensé que caerías tú… Jajajaja! Bueno si, espero este capi no te haya caído mal… Es como el tuyo si no mal recuerdo! Así que podría decirse que estamos a mano… Aunque no me molestara que me persigas por toda la eternidad por un final triste… Podre soportarlo! Muajajaja

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Disculpa por hacerte llorar no era mi intención! Y ps Tal vez allá final feliz o triste… Depende de mí humor próximo… Muajajaja! Me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que no lo dejes después de este capi! Jajaja! Cuídate y espero leerte pronto.

Un saludito también a los que no me dejan reviews! De verdad que no me molesta tanto ya que descubrí que me encanta hacer esto, aunque de vez en cuando no está mal el reconocimiento y algunos comentarios positivos y dándote las criticas para mejorar no hacen daño jajaja! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne y se les quiere!


	20. Chapter 20 Aceptar mi Derrota

**Konichiwa! Espero todos estén muy bien y perdonen mi demora en actualizar! Feliz año a todos! Pues aquí está un capitulo muy interesante! Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para desahogar mi imaginación y deseo de ser escritora profesional frustrada! Jajaja! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XX. Aceptar mi Derrota. **

Logro abrir lentamente sus ojos, estaban mas pesados que de costumbre, todo su cuerpo ardía y dolía, incluso respirar le era difícil pero todo eso quedo atrás al darse cuenta del techo grisáceo que protegía su cuerpo, movió su rostro intentando entender cómo o quien lo había salvado.

"Que hora será" Se pregunto sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos pesados, su cuerpo parecía ser más pesado que nunca y solo podía escuchar la brisa golpear contra el árbol que se erguía gusto bajo su ventana.

-Como esta?- Una voz femenina le forzó a abrir los ojos una vez más al tiempo que veía como la puerta de su habitación se abría, vio primero a su madre y luego lo distinguió, un cabello plateado y un olor a fresa que empezaba a inundar su nariz.

-Esta mejor… Ya la fiebre bajo por completo- Agrego la pelinegra sonriéndole a Sasuke, este la miro desconcertado y sus ojos se giraron hacia la peliplata que estaba ahí. –Akane-chan tu como has estado? Te ves mejor- Murmuro quitando el pequeño paño húmedo que se encontraba en la frente del pelinegro.

-Me recupero rápido- Dijo la peliplata colocando su maletín en el escritorio y sonriéndole a Sasuke, este todavía se encontraba aturdido por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. –Además de no ser por Naruto-kun no habría podido estar de pie tan rápido- Dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Encárgate tú entonces… Te buscare algo de té verde- Murmuro dándole el paño humedecido a la chica, se puso de pie y sonriendo salió lentamente de la habitación, apenas la puerta se cerro Sasuke centro toda su atención en la peliplata.

"Que piensa que hace?!" Pensó alarmado viendo la dedicación con la que la chica limpiaba el pequeño paño, lo giro en sus manos haciéndolo gotear el exceso, su atención se centraba únicamente en eso y su mirada parecía vacía, su rostro ahora que lo detallaba estaba algo pálido y demacrado.

-Tranquilo- Murmuro colocando el pequeño paño nuevamente en su frente. –Es por precaución… No vine aquí a pedirte nada- Respondió antes de que el chico pudiera empezar a quejarse.

-Como?- Logro pronunciar roncamente sorprendido de su propio tono de voz, se percato entonces de lo último que hizo estando consciente. –Hinata…- Murmuro viendo como el semblante de la peliplata cambio a uno más duro, era rabia, celos o incluso odio.

-Ella se fue…- Dijo cortante poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el escritorio. –Yo te seguí y te encontré gritando…- Murmuro sacando poco a poco un libro y una libreta, tal vez para realizar alguna tarea que habían mandado.

-Que día es?- Pregunto intentando sonar indiferente, pero realmente no podía entender como aquella chica, a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho, a pesar del mal trato estaba ahí, sentada frente a él cuidándolo.

-Miércoles- Respondió mecánicamente, sus ojos subieron para encontrarse con los negros del chico que la miraban sorprendido. –Has tenido mucha fiebre, podrías haber muerto congelado… En que estabas pensando?- El tono empezaba a sonar más desesperado y sus ojos parecían cristalizarse a cada segundo que pasaba, necesitaba esas respuestas podía verlo en su expresión.

-No lo sé- Respondió relajándose nuevamente en su posición, clavo sus ojos en el techo gris y se dispuso a escuchar el sollozo que contenía la chica junto a él. –Se fue…- Murmuro sintiendo nuevamente la presión en su pecho.

-Umiko-chan no nos dijo adonde se fue- Respondió intentando recuperar la calma. –Al parecer ella es muy importante, sus padres son dueños de una compañía extranjera y por eso decidieron enviarla a algún lugar donde podría estar protegida- Explico sin mirar al pelinegro, estaba intentando concentrarse en terminar lo que habían mandado, una última tarea antes del comienzo de vacaciones navideñas.

-Ya veo- Murmuro mecánicamente sintiendo como ahora la presión se convertía en rabia, tal vez impotencia. "Así que eso era lo que me escondías… Ahora todo esta claro" Reflexiono girando su rostro y encontrándose con la extraña figura de una delgada joven peliplata, concentrada en leer su libro y vigilando de reojo cada gesto del chico, parecía realmente entregada a cuidarlo, sin ninguna doble intención, solo hacerlo mejorar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Colgó el teléfono soltando un sonoro suspiro, miro la delicada nevada que caía fuera de aquellos grandes murales de cristal, vio entonces a dos chicas riendo, una pelirroja y una rubia, muy bellas realmente ambas de ojos verdes, se puso de pie y dejando atrás el calor del sofá se encamino hacia ellas.

-Terminaste ya de hablar con tus amigos?- Pregunto curiosa la rubia viendo con interés a su nueva y extraña amiga. –Tracie quería saber si vamos a ir a comer a su habitación…- Agrego mirando ahora a su compañera pelirroja.

-Ya termine… Al parecer pronto saldrán de vacaciones- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente mientras la rubia acariciaba su mejilla con cierto aire maternal que la tranquilizaba. –Quieren ir donde Tracie?- Interrogo mirando ahora a la pelirroja al igual que la rubia estaban buscando alguna respuesta en aquella menuda chica.

-Si eso quieren…- Respondió empezando a caminar. –Casi me obligan y ahora no se mueven?- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras tomaba a sus compañeras de las manos.

-Te dije que era realmente rara- Murmuro la rubia haciendo reír a la delgada ojiblanca, Hinata sintió un cierto vacío ante aquello, pero era un vacio más que incomodo adormecedor, tranquilizaba el dolor que seguía latiendo en su corazón, un dolor que pronto estaría totalmente mudo bajo aquella superficial protección.

-No escuches a Francesca! Sabes lo mentirosa que es- Se quejo la pelirroja liberando a ambas chicas. –Te dieron una mala noticia?- Pregunto notando la mirada perdida de la ojiblanca.

-Ahora que lo dices… Es cierto, Hinata te dijeron algo malo de tu país?- Se unió la rubia viendo como la ojiblanca retrocedía dos pasos.

-Un conocido… Sigue muy enfermo- Murmuro bajando su rostro, podía sentir el nudo en su garganta crecer y empezar a ahogarla, pero justo cuando sentía que iba a romper a llorar una cálida mano se poso en su hombro.

-Tranquila… Seguro estará bien y hablando contigo lo más pronto posible- Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante la pelirroja, una sonrisa que ayudaba a mentirse a sí misma, una sonrisa que adornaba aquellos rostros despreocupados de las que ahora eran sus compañeras.

-Hazle caso a Natalie, cómo pudiste darte cuenta ella casi siempre tiene razón en todo- Se burlo nuevamente la rubia haciendo que la aludida gruñera y le sacara la lengua indignada, Hinata solo pudo soltar una risa ligera impulsada a tranquilizar a sus dos nuevas amigas.

-Por lo menos la hiciste reír tonta!- Dijo un tanto histérica la pelirroja empezando a caminar nuevamente, aquel lugar era mucho más sorprendente de lo que explicaba la foto que había visto en un pequeño libro que ahora parecía más bien un sueño.

-Hinata si entiende mis bromas… No como tú que eres cada día más delicada- Respondió la rubia, ambas chicas iban adelante discutiendo, Hinata podía notar la cercanía entre aquellas chicas y como la habían recibido sin quejarse, abriéndole un lugar en aquella academia tan extraña.

"Cuanto tiempo pasara para que deje de doler" Pensó intentando recordar los sucesos de ese fin de semana, de su partida y de la promesa hecha a su amiga, su querida Umiko, la única chica que podría extrañar de aquel lugar, ella era la única que podía brindarle la tranquilidad que estaba encontrando en la pelirroja que iba justo delante de ella.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Miro nuevamente su teléfono y suspiro, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, pero no podía negarse, lo había prometido después de todo, subió su mirada azul cielo siguiendo el paso de aquellos pequeños copos arrastrados por la fría brisa característica de sus inviernos, unos inviernos muy conocidos para ella.

"Espero que no me bote de la casa" Pensó resignada cruzando la ultima esquina para poder divisar la casa que tenia tanto temor visitar, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos intentando alargar lo máximo posible la distancia entre ella y la casa.

Se detuvo justo frente a la reja de un negro brillante viendo con prudencia si había movimiento dentro de aquel lugar, para su desgracia logro escuchar una risa apagada salir por la ventana que se encontraba abierta en el segundo piso, suspiro y toco el timbre.

-Podría fingir que nadie contesto- Se dijo a si misma dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero justo cuando dio un paso para irse la puerta rechino y la congelo en su huida, se giro para ver quien había sido tan rápido como para abrirle a unos cuantos segundos de su único timbrazo.

-Umiko-chan…- Murmuro el rubio sorprendido, abrió un poco más rápido las rejas oscuras, su cuerpo le decía, más bien le gritaba que se alejara, que se fuera y dejara de pasar tanta vergüenza. –Sucede algo?- Interrogo tomando el antebrazo de la chica y obligándola a entrar en la casa.

-Na.. Naruto que… Que haces aquí?- Interrogo incrédula deteniéndose en el recibidor, miro hacia los lados sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Vengo todo el tiempo… Crees que es algo creíble que vea al teme en ese estado- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos, los ojos de la chica se dilataron de sorpresa y el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, había sentido el aroma del chico y lo había deseado.

-Ya… Ya veo- Dijo nerviosa dando un paso sobre la fría madera, las sandalia eran mucho más silenciosas de lo que ella habría creído, obviando el hecho de que había hablado de una forma tan superficial con aquel chico.

-Ven… Te llevare con el- Ofreció el rubio empezando a subir las escaleras. –Akane-chan no se molestara, te vio desde la ventana y me ordeno bajar a abrirte- Se explico, ahora la castaña entendía cómo fue que se movieron tan rápido ante un solo y simple timbrazo.

-Ella…- Dudo buscando el mejor adjetivo para la chica. –Ella esta cuidado de Uchiha-kun?- Pregunto llegando al final de las escaleras quedando desconcertada ante el pasillo que se abría delante de ella.

-Lo llevo a mi casa… Y ahí lo cuido un poco, claro me imagino fue algo difícil debido a que ella también tenía un poco de fiebre- Dijo serio caminando hacia una puerta semiabierta, que dejaba escapar un rayo de luz plata resaltando el color chocolate de aquel frio lugar.

-Umiko- La primera voz fue ronca y la reconoció enseguida, era el pelinegro que le había hablado incluso antes de que terminara de entrar totalmente en la habitación. –Que sorpresa- Su voz sonó algo sarcástica y su sonrisa de prepotencia le indico que era peligroso estar ahí.

-Uchiha-kun- Logro pronunciar retrocediendo un paso pero su espalda choco contra el pecho del rubio, la castaña se estremeció al contacto y se alejo lo suficientemente rápido antes de que el rubio lograra atraparla.

-Que haces aquí?- Interrogo fríamente la peliplata, la castaña la vio sentada en el escritorio, parecía estar desconectada del hecho de que estaba en el mismo lugar con el amor de su vida, que había hecho lo posible por conseguirlo, incluso alejo a Hinata.

-Vine a ver como se encontraba Uchiha-kun- Murmuro intentando no sentirse intimidada, en realidad ahora entendía porque Hinata había preferido marcharse, no había pasado suficiente tiempo como para olvidar lo orgullosa que era aquella chica.

-Esta mejor, puedes verlo- Dijo fríamente sin levantar la vista de su libreta, el pelinegro gruño y lo vio cruzarse de brazos en la cama. –Necesitas algo?- Susurro unos segundos después con un tono tan sumiso que no parecía ser la misma chica.

-Creo que me dio hambre- Confeso algo molesto mientras escuchaba la tenue risa de la peliplata que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él, el se dejo acariciar y ella asintió. –Mejor?- Interrogo al ver como la sonrisa de ella se ampliaba.

-Mucho mejor- Respondió satisfecha separándose del pelinegro. –Algún antojo en particular?- Pregunto antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

-Solo algo que me llene- Respondió automáticamente viendo como la chica asentía y salía del lugar cerrando tras de sí la puerta, una fría brisa entro por la ventana abierta y Umiko se alarmo moviéndose instintivamente para cerrarla. –Dile que estoy mejor… No morí- Agrego cortando el caminar de la castaña, este empujo un poco el cristal cerrando la ventana ligeramente, todavía podía entrar un poco de aquella fría brisa que le encantaba.

-Uchiha-kun- Murmuro entendiendo, no la odiaba a ella, odiaba a Hinata, odiaba siquiera saberse vivo luego de todo lo que ella dijo, luego de que decidió abandonarlo. –Ella no…-

-No me importa ya- Corto ácidamente apoyándose en la cabecera de su cama. –Quiso irse pues bien, que disfrute su vida- Sus palabras eran puñales fríos que atravesaban a la castaña, sabia y entendía que no era para ella aquella rabia pero sin embargo la desmoronaba, no podía permitir que aquello lo sintiera Hinata.

-Teme… No te descargues con ella- Regaño el rubio que se apoyo totalmente en la puerta del closet, había olvidado, no, no lo había olvidado había bloqueado la presencia del rubio en aquel lugar.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño y nuevamente clavo su vista en el paisaje congelado que se alzaba bajo su ventana, la castaña sintió que era momento de irse y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Te acompañare- Dijo el rubio que en un rápido movimiento estaba justo detrás de la castaña abriendo la puerta. –Pasa, espérame abajo- Ordeno distante, la castaña solo pudo asentir y salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse del pelinegro. Naruto cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Ahora que sucede?- Se quejo el pelinegro girándose para encontrarse con la furia reflejada en aquellos ojos azules.

-Ella no es la culpable de esto sabes?- Se quejo sosteniendo la perilla entre sus dedos, blancos por la fuerza que ejercía. –Porque lo ocultas?-

-Ella no le importo irse, no me dijo nunca la verdad- Se defendió el pelinegro, hablando por primera vez movido por la rabia que consumía su interior, quemándolo todo a su paso. –No me amo y tú lo sabes- Concluyo apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

-Teme…- Murmuro el rubio intentando comprender aquella posición. –Y si regresa?- Pregunto curioso intentando no sonar demasiado blando ahora.

-Solo sufrirá…- Sentencio cerrando tranquilamente sus ojos. –Nadie se burla de un Uchiha y sigue en pie para contarlo-

-Tanto así la odias?- Dijo sorprendido el rubio. –No deberías…-

-No te pediré tu ayuda dobe, esto es algo personal- Le corto clavando sus negros ojos en los del rubio, todavía le dolía cada sencillo movimiento del cuerpo y tener los ojos cerrados lo mareaba.

-No me quedare a ver como destruyes tu vida- Dijo indignado el rubio abriendo la puerta de un golpe. –Este es nuestro último año…- Murmuro ahora dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo.

-El último año que estaré tranquilo- respondió con aquel tono arrogante que había dejado de escuchar hacia tanto tiempo. –Conoces mi naturaleza dobe, no te pido que te quedes y observes demo…-

-Soy tu amigo Sasuke… Ahí estaré si necesitas volver a ser humano- Murmuro cerrando detrás de si la puerta, un golpe que Sasuke no esperaba recibir pero que no significo nada, no lastimo tanto como el primer y único golpe que se convertía en odio según avanzaban los minutos.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Vio de reojo a la peliplata sirviendo un plato de algún tipo de sopa que ya estaba preparada, posiblemente por la mama del pelinegro, no entendía cómo pero aquella chica parecía otra cuando se refería a ese chico tan calculador, era un simple mujer, una mujer enamorada, dispuesta a matar por ese hombre.

-Que me ves?- Pregunto ácidamente girándose hacia donde se encontraba parada la castaña, esta no se había percatado que había caminado hasta la puerta para ver mejor como se movía aquella chica.

-Gomen yo…- Dijo intentando que aquella voz tan amenazante no la dominara pero era casi imposible, retrocedió unos dos pasos antes de escuchar sorprendida la risa de la peliplata perforando sus oídos.

-No te disculpes- Dijo todavía prepotente. –Se que ella te envió… Para que? Para terminar de hundirlo?- Ahora sus palabras eran casi gemidos de dolor, tal vez una leona herida defendiendo a su presa, protegiéndolo.

-Iie… Solo… Solo se sentía mal por el-

-Mal? Se siente mal por él?- Sus palabras sarcásticas la atravesaron como fríos puñales. –Acaso no pensó en eso antes de dejarlo casi morir en la nieve? O cuando estuvo con el teniendo novio?- Reto avanzando cada vez de manera más amenazante.

-Ella no… No lo hizo apropósito- Defendió sintiendo como un poco de rabia crecía en su interior. –Ella no hizo nada y lo sabes!-

-Te mintió a ti también?- Se burlo deteniéndose de golpe. –Yo estuve con ustedes en el campamento lo olvidas?- Dijo mirándola con suspicacia.

-Que con eso- Reto cruzándose de brazos. –Solo oculte el hecho de que se conocieron allá, Hina-chan me lo pidió-

-Te lo pidió porque no quería que su querido Naruto se enterara que estuvo besuqueándose con él en los ensayos! O que tanto habrán hecho en esas prácticas privadas… Las recuerdas verdad?- Ahora realmente estaba aturdida, se apoyo instintivamente en el barandal de las escaleras buscando no caer contra el suelo.

-Ella no… No sabíamos que él era el chico popular de nuestro instituto, ella no lo hizo pesando en lastimarlo! No lo conocía- Defendió ahora intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-Igual traiciono a su novio… Igual lo obligo a traicionar a su mejor amigo! Lo sé todo!- Se jacto empujando un poco a la castaña. –Se todo lo que hay que saber, Sasuke me lo dijo, estando en el campamento, estando aquí, aceptándome como suya!- Gruño retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Nani?!- Su voz salió más aguda de lo que esperaba, pero no podía creer eso. –Acaso estás loca? El no podría el… Uchiha-kun ama a Hinata! Yo lo se!- Gruño intentando defender un poco más a su amiga.

-Yo lo se… Demo de que sirve un amor unilateral? El me dejara estar a su lado… Y yo me encargare de salvar algo de lo que ella se encargo destruir, y tal vez tú puedas curar algo de lo que destruyo en el- Murmuro subiendo su mirada, la castaña la siguió y vio como la cara del rubio ahora estaba mas pálida.

-Naruto-kun…- Murmuro y avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia él, no podía, no creía que Akane fuera capaz de herirlo, de lastimar a un inocente, al único amigo de Sasuke. –Kisama!- Gruño despegando los dedos del chico del barandal.

-Acaso no te dan celos? Ver como ella puede destruir a ese chico? Al que tu amas?- Murmuro ahora más tranquila viéndola detenerse para tomar sus cosas. –Acaso no te da rabia pensar en lo poco que le importo traicionarlo mientras él estaba lejos?-

-Urusei!- Rugió sintiendo como el rubio parecía contener la respiración. –Volverás a escucharme Akane! Ya lo sabes!- Amenazo abriendo la puerta, vio que el rubio tenía su maletín en la otra mano y como pudo se coloco los zapatos al igual que él y salió de la casa unos segundos después.

-Kisama…- Murmuro la peliplata entrando nuevamente en la cocina, no podía simplemente no permitiría que Hinata volviera a lastimar a Sasuke, nunca más la dejaría, ella se lo impediría así tuviera que alejar a su único amigo, así tuviera que aislarlo del mundo, ella intentaría ser suficiente.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Podía sentir como el viento aumentaba su intensidad, una tormenta intentaría arremeter contra ellos, y ella simplemente ya no podía aguantar más aquel peso, era demasiado grande para ella y parecía no querer salir de aquel shock.

-Gomen…- Se volvió a disculpar, podía sentir la traición de su amiga, pero no podía, simplemente no podía odiarla, sabía lo que él le había hecho y aunque no era para justificarla sabia que eso había lastimado al rubio a su Naruto.

-Esta empezando a nevar fuerte- Murmuro el rubio subiendo su mirada, sus ojos azules intentaron perderse en aquella sensación pero el cálido cuerpo que lo sostenía empezaba a enfriarse y se preocupo. –Mi casa esta cerca…-

-Yo no…- Dudo pero él la sostuvo utilizando ahora la fuerza que había estado guardando por unos largos minutos. –Quieres que me quede?- Pregunto incrédula viendo como el rubio simplemente asentía separándose de ella.

-Necesitamos aclarar unas cuantas cosas- Murmuro empezando a internarse en una calle realmente conocida para él, pudo apreciar como casi todos cerraban las cortinas de las casas, parecía que querían conservar el calor que la tormenta amenazaba con quitar, y fue entonces cuando la vio.

-Naruto…- Murmuro la chica bajando las escaleras, tenía un vestido rosado, unas botas peludas del mismo tono y una larga chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. –Que te ha pasado?- Interrogo intentando tocar la mejilla del chico.

-Acaso podrías odiar a Sasuke?- Murmuro apretando los hombros de la chica. –Dime… Dejarías de amarlo solo porque ahora esta con otra?-

-Que dices!- Dijo sorprendida rompiendo el agarre del rubio. –Hinata se fue… La única peligrosa aquí es Akane y por lo que supongo debe estar revolcándose con alguien- Su frase fue tan acida como la de la peliplata.

-Tal vez si…- Reflexiono el rubio entendiendo que no tenía sentido decirle la verdad, la juzgaría, juzgaría a la chica que el juro amar. –Tal vez Sasuke si se esté revolcando con ella- Agrego separándose unos cuantos pasos.

-Deja de decir estupideces Naruto- Regaño la chica justo cuando él se aparto y dejo apreciar el delgado cuerpo que lo acompañaba. –Nani?!-

-Gomen- Susurro ahora viendo a la castaña. –Pensé que lo entendería- Explico al ver el rostro de sorpresa que tenia la castaña, la atajo antes de que emprendiera su huida, una huida muy conocida para él.

-Yo… Debo irme… Debo volver a casa- Se quejo intentando romper el agarre del rubio que ahora la arrastraba hacia su casa, observo como la pelirrosa los miraba sorprendida, pero más que eso su rostro reflejaba dolor, un dolor que reconoció pero que no quiso entender.

-Déjame ir- Suplico ahora arrastrando sus pies contra la nieve, los había colocado como anclas pero el rubio era realmente mucho más fuerte que ella y la llevaba con demasiada facilidad por aquellas calles.

-Te dije que teníamos cosas que aclarar- Gruño sin girarse a verla, su agarre se cerró un poco mas fuerte sobre la muñeca de ella y Umiko solo puso dejarse llevar, no había nada que evitara ese momento, y ella misma se lo había buscado.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Subió lentamente las escaleras intentando no dejar caer nada por el camino, lo había hecho demasiadas veces pero el nerviosismo de ver al pelinegro ahí, esperándola la hacía más torpe de lo normal, sintió una puntada al tener que explicarle lo que acababa de hacer.

-Que fue todo ese escándalo?- Interrogo fríamente dejando de ver por la ventana para clavar sus despiadados ojos en ella. –Que les dijiste?-

-La verdad- Dijo simplemente colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa del chico, pudo sentir los ojos de el atravesarla pero ya no dolía, era de esperarse que lo hiciera. –Era lo que tenía que hacer…-

-No tenias que hacer nada- Reclamo intentando ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono precipitándolo contra el suelo, gruño al sentir los delgados suaves de la peliplata enroscados en su cintura.

-Lo hice por ti- Murmuro sentándolo y alejándose nuevamente, sabia, podía sentir la rabia que aquel chico despedía. –No me puedes juzgar por querer ayudarte-

-Ayudarme?- Se burlo sentándose nuevamente apoyado en el cabezal. –No te pedí tu ayuda, es más si tanto molestia es vete de aquí de una maldita vez!- Grito señalando la puerta.

-Sabes bien que no me iré- Dijo la mujer volviendo a su tono sumiso, se giro y vio directamente al pelinegro. –Quieres que ella tenga esa imagen que es una total mentira?- Pregunto ahora apoyándose en la cama.

-Iie… Demo… No al dobe- Le reclamo ahora un poco más calmado, debía aceptarlo, que ella le desafiara era algo que le reconfortaba, un odio en común, aunque por razones distintas eran su unión. –El no…-

-Precisamente él era el que debe odiarla… Al igual que tu- Regaño frunciendo su ceño. –Ella solo los utilizo… No se si los amo a ambos demo, su comportamiento fue horrible… Casi mueres Sasuke recuerda eso!-

-Lo se- Murmuro mirando nuevamente por la ventana, no podía evitarlo, aquella chica llevaba la razón. –Solo ella y él lo sabrán… No puedes decirlo a nadie más-

-Nadie más la recordara terminando este semestre- Se burlo poniéndose de pie. –Podrías comer antes de que se enfríe- Se quejo volviendo a escritorio.

-Porque?- Interrogo tomando la bandeja para colocarla en sus piernas. –Porque te humillas por mi?-

-Te amo lo suficiente como para soportarlo- Respondió casi automática sin despejar sus ojos de la libreta. –Lo suficiente como para permanecer a tu lado hasta que tú me eches realmente-

-Te acabo de echar!- El tono de prepotencia volvió a cubrir la sorpresa en su voz y ella solo rio.

-Todavía me necesitas- Sus ojos se giraron para encontrarse con los del pelinegro, este suspiro y empezó a comer en silencio. –Cuando no me necesites yo lo sabré y si…- Se corto bajando la mirada.

-Y si en ese momento decido echarte…- Intento completar pero la dejo también por la mitad.

-Me iré- Murmuro intentando contener las lagrimas. –Déjame… Dame tiempo Sasuke… Dame tu tiempo para sanarte- Murmuro saltando desde la silla del escritorio para abrazar el cuello del chico.

-Akane…- Murmuro el por primera vez siendo cálido con ella. –No creo que alguien pueda sanar esto- Su voz se quebró justo al momento que debía llorar pero, extrañamente no lo hizo sino que la que rompió a llorar fue ella, mojando nuevamente su franela, como la noche en que intento alejarla de él, como aquella vez también lo seguiría.

-Lo intentare… Déjame…- Se corto para intentar calmar su dolor, un dolor que parecía adormecer el del pelinegro, este acaricio el brazo que lo tenía sujeto por el cuello consiguiendo que ella lo liberara.

-Podrás quedarte junto a mi…- Murmuro seguro de que aquella chica no lo sanaría pero por lo menos podría adormecer lo suficiente aquel dolor como para que el siguiera con su vida.

-Es una orden que no me molestara seguir- Dijo intentando limpiarse las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Estarás únicamente para mí… Y confiaras únicamente en mi Akane…- Le dijo fríamente mientras la veía con prepotencia.

-Sasuke Uchiha… Podría ser tu esclava si eso te ayuda a levantarte- Dijo sonriendo con una arrogancia impropia de ella, una arrogancia prestada, la arrogancia Uchiha que hizo que el pelinegro sonriera.

"Definitivamente nadie sería mejor Uchiha que ella" Pensó escuchando como la chica reía airosa y volvía a su lugar frente a la libreta, sabía que no la amaría nunca, sabía que aquella estúpida mujer que prefería no recordar era la única que tenía su corazón y que al parecer lo dejo sangrando en su huida, sin importarle si el moría o vivía, literalmente hablando y el no tendría piedad, si volvía a verla, la acabaría, la peliplata se encargaría enteramente de eso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No vayan a matarme por favor! Todo tiene una razón de ser! Así que disculpen estas cosas que hace mi imaginación pero así era como tenía el fic planeado desde el principio! No estarán lejos mucho tiempo! Lo prometo! Solo un capi de Naruto y luego a la pareja principal! Es que Umiko (Mi hija) Merece su capítulo, sus cosas no están arregladas aun! Recuérdenlo!

**luz estrella: **Me disculpo por las cosas que sucederán más adelante, todo tiene una razón de ser, y ps nadie sufrirá y habrá final feliz… Creo… Jajaja! Bueno mi mente no ha dado la opción definitiva! Ojala te guste este capi y espero leerte en la próxima actualización.

**oSiToPaNdA: **Bueno si continúo escribiendo, me sorprende no verte en los otros, los más nuevos! Pero en fin, tal vez no escribo tan bien, pues todos son como un primer fic que no se cómo queda! Jajaja! Y bueno ps no te vengues con la autora, sino quien te termina el fic? Jajajaja espero no te sigas trasnochando, yo lo estoy haciendo para subir este capi! Jajaja! Se me están pegando tus mañas!

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! Yo te envidio porque si tenias nieve me hubiese gustado vivir eso, solo me queda imaginarla! Jajaja, y bueno espero este capi te guste! Jajaja subí otro por si te interesa pasar a verlo, ese es el más extraño! Jajaja! Cuídate mucho y espero leerte en la próxima actualización

**adrifernan19: **Si Sasuke se puso bien pronto! Bueno en cuestiones de medico pero muy tarde para lo que le interesaba! Y Akane esta un poco loca en este capi! Pero buee es parte de la trama! Espero te guste y me hagas saber que tal voy.

**hinatauchiha20: **Espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado! Es así como medio loco y ps no se que tal, lamento informarte como ya debiste leerlo, Sasuke no llego a tiempo, en realidad no supo en que momento se fue! Y no llores! Me sentiré mal por causar eso! T-T

**viicoviic: **Creo que me he pasado con mi personaje inventado! Al parecer todos la odian! Bueno si ella nació con ese propósito jajaja! Pero Sasuke le agradecerá, después de todo estuviera muerto de no ser por ella, así que hay que darle ese crédito! Espero te guste este capi! Espero con ansias tu opinión!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jejeje! Supongo me odiaras un poco por ponerla tan entregada en esta parte cierto? Sigo esperando tu actualización xD… Este capi ps fue una dificultad al principio pero luego fluyo muy bien y ya tengo unos cuantos más! Varios adelantados! Mi problema de inspiración es con el de El pecado de tu inocencia! Me esta volviendo loca! Por eso tarde tanto en actualizar! En fin ojala te guste y no te den ganas de matarme!

Saludos a todos y ps espero hayan disfrutado de este capi, no olviden dejar sus reviews con comentarios, criticas y si quieren ayudándome a escribir mejor! Jajaja! Los quiero y se me cuidan, nos veremos en la próxima actualización!


	21. Chapter 21 Aclarando Sentimientos!

**Konichiwa! Me disculpo por tardar en actualizar pero mi ex novio vino y pues me quede ahí entregada! Bueno sé que no es su problema pero si… Mi novio fue malo conmigo y eso me corto la inspiración por unos cuantos días… Naruto es de Kishimoto espero les guste este capi…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XXI. Aclarando Nuestros Sentimientos. **

Miraba recelosa aquel lugar que parecía tan cálido, lo escucho toser un poco para esconder la incomodidad que aquello le causaba, ahora la casa realmente parecía un hogar, no como aquel día de la fiesta, el día que había perdido la razón.

-Te quedaras en el recibidor?- Pregunto el rubio volviéndose hacia ella, no había escuchado que esta se moviera desde que entraron a la casa, aunque claro ella realmente no deseaba estar ahí y aunque fuera un poco la entendía.

-Gomen- Se disculpo bajando su rostro y empezando a quitarse las botas que llevaba, la madera estaba casi tan fría como en el hogar de los Uchiha pero algo la hacía diferente, tal vez el hecho de que nadie estaba en la casa, tal vez el hecho de que era el rubio quien la acompañaba o tal vez la culpabilidad que sentía por haber sido parte del engaño que le jugaron a Naruto.

-Pasa…- Murmuro dándole la espalda para encaminarse a la cocina, tenia realmente mucho frio y debía comer algo caliente, no se había percatado sino hasta que piso su casa que se estaba muriendo de hambre. –Quieres algo?- Pregunto intentando no ver a la chica, pero pudo sentir el pequeño salto que dio debido a la pregunta.

-Tal vez… Un poco de te- Dijo nerviosa acercándose al rubio, este asintió y se agacho para buscar algo en las gavetas de su cocina, se entretuvo admirando aquel lugar tan delicado, era realmente un sitio ordenado y muy blanco, toda la habitación era blanca, tanto que la empezaba a deslumbrar.

-Si no te importa… Solo hay te rojo- Murmuro algo asqueado, a el no le gustaba ese te pero tal vez ella lo querría así, la miro y esta solo asintió sin mirarlo, Naruto curioso siguió la dirección de la vista de la chica. –Es de mi okasan… Ella es una chef profesional- Explico al ver que la castaña se había detenido en una delicada ensaladera tamaño familiar, con adornos de olas de mar, era de la más fina porcelana con los delicados adornos prácticamente tallados y pintados de una forma realmente exquisita, Naruto se sentía realmente orgulloso de su madre.

-El te rojo no me gusta- Murmuro volviéndose hacia el rubio que la miro sorprendido. –Sino te molesta preferiría entonces un poco de agua tibia con hojas de menta- Pidió poniéndose de pie y encaminándose para ayudar al rubio.

-Como prefieras- Murmuro notando ahora el ligero aroma de hierba buena que tenia aquella chica, la miro intentando detallarla un poco más, llevaba una camisa azul cielo con un escote ligero, pero desde su altura podía observar el nacimiento de sus senos, unos pantalones anchos y unas botas, pero su vista volvió hacia el escote, era tan endemoniadamente suave que no podía ver más.

-Puedo?- Pregunto nerviosa intentando tomar la olla de las manos del rubio, este se la cedió sin ningún tipo de resistencia y solo se dedicaba a verla, eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa, odiaba eso. "Porque rayos me está mirando tanto? Acaso no está molesto? Qué rayos estará pensando" Su mente empezaba a descontrolarse haciendo que su cuerpo también lo hiciera.

"Sera que si me muevo un poco mas…" Su mente divagaba intentando encontrar el punto exacto para admirar aquel cuerpo que empezaba a aparecer nuevamente en su mente, un cuerpo que había probado hacia algún tiempo y que no se resignaba a olvidar, mucho menos ahora que lo tenía a unos cuantos centímetros de si, sintiendo aquel concentrado aroma.

-Ah…- Murmuro la chica apartándose de golpe dejando caer la olla al suelo, el rubio despertó de su imaginación y vio como la chica empezaba a pasarse un paño por la camisa, se giro y vio la olla en el suelo con un poco de agua a su alrededor.

-Te quemaste?- Pregunto acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos para detener la frenética acción de frotar su camisa con el paño, pero lo que vio le desconcertó un ligero negro encajado se marcaba atraves de la camisa, Naruto trago fuerte y apretó un poco más duro las manos de la chica.

-No me queme solo…- Se corto al ver como el chico empezaba a acercarse demasiado a ella. –Solo…-

-Te mojaste- Completo al tiempo que conseguía apretar su cuerpo al de ella, había conseguido llevarla hasta la pared de la cocina, un choque eléctrico corrió por su cuerpo apenas sintió aquella delicada figura estremecerse ante su contacto. –Deberías… Quitarte la camisa- Murmuro roncamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en los sorprendidos de la castaña.

-Yo… No creo que…- Pero fue cortada, Naruto no había podido contenerse, y al ver aquellos rosados labios moverse se lanzo sobre ellos para besarlos, poder sentir nuevamente aquel delicado sabor.

-Iie…- Jadeo la castaña intentando separarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, seguía ahí congelado, dejando que el rubio la abrazara y la besara, sus manos se movieron por instinto y se colocaron alrededor del cuello del rubio empezando a enredar aquella dorada melena.

-Es mejor…- Gruño roncamente empezando a subir la camisa de la chica, sus agiles manos deslizaron casi sin esfuerzo aquella pequeña prenda, se separo un poco para terminar de desaparecer aquella camisa y se dedico a ver el semi desnudo cuerpo de la castaña, su pecho moviéndose por la agitación, su cuello algo rojo por los besos, sus labios entreabiertos intentando regular su respiración y sus ojos, unos ojos que brillaban cegados por el deseo y el miedo, un miedo que entendía bien.

-Naruto…- Murmuro subiendo sus brazos para cubrir su parcial desnudez, sintió la fuerte necesidad de llorar, de escapar de aquel lugar. "Onegai… Avancen… Onegai" Pensaba intentando mover sus piernas, no podía mirar al rubio a la cara, no podía, simplemente su vergüenza no la dejaba enfrentarlo.

-Umiko… Yo…- Se corto al ver que la chica negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras empezaba a moverse torpemente, su sorpresa lo congelo unos segundos, segundos que la castaña aprovecho para prácticamente correr hacia la puerta principal.

Su corazón seguía latiendo frenéticamente, parecía querer salirse de su pecho, coloco sus manos en el intentando calmarlo, intentando entender que había pasado, separo una de sus manos y toco la puerta, una fría corriente recorrió su cuerpo recordándole su parcial desnudez.

-Onegai…- Una ronca voz llego hasta su oído y un aliento choco en su cuello haciéndola estremecer totalmente, contuvo un grito de sorpresa cuando las manos del rubio volvieron a enrollarse en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Gomen…- Murmuro rindiéndose al fin a lo que su cuerpo le había estado exigiendo desde hacía unos minutos, se giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a los labios del rubio, el cálido aliento de el choco contra su nariz haciéndola estremecer mientras rozaba aquellos fuertes brazos con sus temblorosos dedos.

Naruto gruño roncamente mientras bajaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la castaña, sintió como entre sus brazos se estremeció y la empujo como pudo hasta la sala de estar, al tiempo que sus manos se movían desesperadas enredando aquel largo cabello, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, besándolo con deseo dejándose llevar.

La coloco en el sofá más grande del lugar, beso nuevamente sus labios y se separo para poder admirarla, sus labios rosados entreabiertos jadeando, su pecho subía y bajaba precipitadamente intentando controlarse y sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían perdido desde hacia unas cuantas semanas, ojos que brillaban por el deseo.

-Naruto…- Gimió apoyándose en sus codos, este sonrió y se despojo de la camisa para acostarse sobre ella, Umiko jadeo un poco y lo recibió gustosa dejándole acomodarse entre sus piernas, mientras volvían a empezar su juego de besos apasionados.

Bajo sus manos hasta aquel incomodo pantalón, rozando aquella estrecha cintura, se separo y empezó a besar su cuello, adoraba escucharla gemir, sentirle vibrar bajo su cuerpo, destrabo el sostén de un golpe al tiempo que apretaba su intimidad contra la de la chica.

Podía sentirlo moverse sobre si, sus besos empezaron a ser mas frenéticos, más ardientes y sobre todo mas posesivos, empezó a besar delicadamente sus senos haciéndola gemir un poco más duro, su lengua dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre su pezón, las manos del rubio aprovecharon que se arqueo al sentir la mordida que le propino en el seno consiguiendo así empujar el pantalón hasta sus muslos.

-Umiko…- Gruño roncamente subiendo su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos permisivos, sumisa a él y a sus actos, Naruto asintió complacido y empezó a besar el centro de sus senos empezando a descender, jugo unos segundos alrededor de su ombligo e hizo chocar su aliento contra la intimidad aun cubierta de su castaña.

El cálido aliento la hizo apretar sus manos alrededor de la tela del sofá, mientras subía sus caderas permitiéndole al rubio sacar el pantalón y de una vez su braga, sentía su corazón estallar al sentir como aquellas amplias manos rozaban su piel, como con tan poco lograba hacerla explotar de satisfacción.

-Iie…- Gimió al sentir nuevamente aquel cálido aliento pero directamente en su intimidad, podía escuchar como gruñía, como ansiaba ese momento, contuvo la respiración gusto cuando el rubio beso su intimidad haciéndola arquearse instintivamente, las manos de el empezaron a moverse por su cuerpo mientras él seguía jugando en su entrada.

La sintió contener un grito y se separo de golpe de ella, podía sentir como se contraía deseando mas, deseándolo a él, se quito los pantalones en cuestión de segundos y se volvió a colocar entre las piernas, moviendo lentamente su miembro contra aquella tibia zona, sus labios buscaron desesperados aquellos labios que clamaban ser besados, una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello mientras la otra se dedicaba a relajar aquel tenso cuerpo.

-Confía en mi…- Le susurro para después lamer sensualmente la vena que latía frenéticamente en el cuello de Umiko, la sintió asentir y perdiéndose en aquel exquisito aroma entro de golpe, soltó un gruñido ronco mientras ella solo se dedico a apretarse más contra él.

Empezó suavemente, moviéndose al ritmo que ella quería, disfrutando de poseer aquel delicado cuerpo, memorizando cada gemido de la castaña; suspiro al sentir como Umiko acariciaba sus hombros enrollando sus piernas en su cintura haciendo más profunda su entrada, era lo que deseaba, era así como se sentía bien.

-Deseo tenerte- Murmuro justo cuando embestía un poco más fuerte, la escucho jadear y siguió besando abnegadamente aquel delgado cuello.

-Me estas teniendo- Logro pronunciar entre jadeos sintiendo una corriente al momento que el volvió a embestirla con más fuerza que antes, sus dedos se enredaron en aquella dorada cabellera mientras dejaba escapar suspiros de satisfacción.

-Solo mía…- Volvió a discutir tomando la cintura de la castaña y separándose un poco de ella, vio como lo miro entre confundida y agotada, sonrió y se inclino a besar aquellos delicados labios, la tomo de la espalda y la coloco sentada sobre su miembro.

Umiko empezó un suave sube y baja mientras sentía hincharse en su interior el miembro del rubio, bajo su rostro al pecho de él y empezó a besarlo, subió hasta su cuello y propino pequeños besos mientras su velocidad aumentaba rítmicamente.

No podía resistir mucho mas, escuchar como lo llamaba entre susurros, como deseaba sentirlo totalmente dentro de ella, tomo aquellas caderas tan provocativas y las hundió de golpe haciéndola gritar embistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza, permitiéndose perder la razón junto a ella, aquellas inocentes caricias sobre su pecho lo enloquecían mientras sentía como la presión alrededor de su miembro empezaba a ahogarlo.

-Naruto…- Llamo la castaña seguido de un grito ahogado, rasguñando ligeramente aquel firme cuerpo atrapado entre sus piernas, podía sentirlo jadear, sentía la respiración agitada del rubio. Aquel deseo que los embargaba, un deseo que no podían controlar y por el cual evitaba estar cerca del rubio.

-Todavía…- Empezó mientras empujaba la espalda de ella para que pudiera acostarse sobre su pecho. –No hemos dicho nada- Concluyo sonriendo pícaramente mientras empezaba a acariciar el cabello de ella.

-Espérame un momento- Gimió mientras se acomodaba sobre aquel duro pecho respirando el aroma que la enloquecía, sintiéndose protegida entre aquellos brazos y sobre todo sentir aquella risa chocando contra su rostro, era más de lo que siempre pudo soñar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Observo como a través de su ventana una ligera capa de nieve brillaba con aquel blanco puro bajo los tenues rayos del sol, había dormido muy poco aquella noche, esperando tener noticias, unas noticias que tal vez no llegarían nunca.

-Ya estas despierta?- Sonó una voz haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa, una risita ahogada se escucho detrás de la primera voz. –Discúlpanos- Dijo incluyendo ahora a la delgada chica detrás de sí.

-No importa- Pronuncio cansadamente mientras se ponía de pie, escucho como la puerta se había cerrado y suspiro caminando hacia el closet. –Tan tarde es?- Interrogo viendo como sus dos amigas asentían ya vestidas con los uniformes.

-Esta cerca la navidad no les importara mucho- Murmuro la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente mientras se estiraba en la cama de la ojiblanca. –Al final recibiste noticias de tu amigo?- Pregunto viendo cómo junto a la almohada de la chica estaba el pequeño móvil.

-No…- Respondió secamente terminando de sacar sus ropas, miro como la rubia miraba con cierto reproche a la más pequeña y sonrió, recordaba a Umiko y a Ino, sus amigas, una más que otra pero todas la querían igual, todas se habían ganado su afecto y a todas las extrañaba, Umiko e Ino que estarían haciendo.

-Allá hay muchas horas de diferencia de aquí, tal vez… En la tarde- Intento explicar la rubia pero se corto al ver como la ojiblanca negaba y sonreía melancólicamente. –Acaso no…-

-Debería… Deberé dejar que continúe… Sin mi- Murmuro apretando la chaqueta contra su pecho, podía sentir como algunas lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. –El… Sasuke-kun…- Sus sollozos empezaron a aumentar asustando a sus dos amigas que corrieron para evitar que chocara contra el suelo.

-Hinata cálmate!- Pidió la pelirroja abrazándola mientras dejaba que esta se desahogara contra su pecho, podía sentirlo, esa sensación de calidez que le había brindado Umiko esa última noche, el día en que se despidió de todos, sin palabras, sin cartas, simplemente llorando su abandono en brazos de su mejor amiga.

-Sasuke-kun… El… El merece ser feliz- Gimió sintiendo como su corazón volvía a romperse, era tan frágil antes e incluso ahora, podía sentir el aroma del pelinegro, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, esa última orden, una orden que se negó a seguir.

-Sasuke?... Ese no es acaso el chico que…- Pero la rubia dejo de hablar viendo como la pelirroja le recriminaba con la vista. –Iré a ver si te perdonan estas horas Hinata… A ti también Natalie?- Interrogo antes de salir del lugar.

-Si por favor- Murmuro la pelirroja mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de la ojiblanca, la apretó más contra si mientras sentía como esta se estremecía, parecía una niña pequeña, una niña llena de miedos y que estaba tan indefensa ante todo, tan inocente.

-Natalie… Por favor…- Murmuro mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas. –El estará bien verdad? El… El vivirá…- Pregunto la pelirroja la miro desconcertada por unos segundos y luego asintió intentando sonreír.

-Si es el chico al cual amabas Hinata… De seguro que se recuperara…- Murmuro liberando a su amiga del abrazo. –Quieres algo?-

-No… Solo quiero… Supongo que quiero estar sola- Dijo mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –Necesito despedirme…- Un sollozo rompió nuevamente su aparente calma, mordió su labio intentando aguantarlo, intentando esconder su debilidad.

-Segura que quieres eso?- Interrogo la pelirroja tocando ligeramente el hombro de la chica. –Puedo quedarme… Francesca también puede…- Se corto al ver como la chica negaba suavemente. –Vamos Hinata… No tienes porque pasar esto sola- Insistió pero la chica se giro y aun con el dolor marcado en sus delicadas facciones suspiro.

-Solo… Unos minutos por favor- Suplico subiendo sus manos al nivel de su pecho, las lágrimas no parecían querer detenerse, no parecían morir en ningún lugar, al contrario parecía que solo la hundían aun más en el oscuro vacio que se estaba formando en su pecho.

-Estaremos aquí afuera… Por favor… Recuerda que, estamos aquí… Somos tus amigas- Dijo intentando mantener el tono de voz controlado, Hinata la miro sorprendida mientras la pelirroja solo sonreía y se encaminaba de espaldas a la puerta. –Eres una chica muy extraña pero… Aun así eres nuestra amiga Hinata… Estaremos contigo- Dijo ahora con más confianza mientras salía del lugar de una forma tan ágil que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Era una noche despejada, la primera noche en todo el invierno que se podía observar la luna en el firmamento, el solo se había dedicado a admirar en silencio aquel místico astro, recordando aquella dulce mirada.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro pesadamente una suave voz, el bajo su mirada y sonrió tranquilo. –Porque yo…-

-Realmente estabas muy cansada no?- Se burlo el rubio mientras volvía a acariciar aquella larga cabellera, la castaña se intento poner de pie pero no lo consiguió, unos brazos la tenían prisionera sobre aquel pecho desnudo.

-Que hora…- Pero no continuo al ver la luna en aquel punto del cielo, mas de las 10 de la noche, ahora sí que estaría muerta. –Debo irme!- Dijo agudizando su voz y liberándose bruscamente de los brazos del rubio, vio como este se quedaba sentado sin intentar decir o hacer nada, era lo mejor, luego de aquello. –Por kami…- Dijo sorprendida deteniéndose justo cuando empezaba a ponerse la primera bota.

-Te diste cuenta?- Se burlo el rubio que ya se encontraba frente al recibidor con el móvil de ella entre las manos, vio con diversión como a Umiko se le fueron los colores del rostro y parecía que se iba a desmayar. –Temari-chan llamo…- Comento tomando la muñeca de la chica y volviendo a empujarla a la sala.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida mientras se dejaba llevar, cuando sintió su muñeca libre se giro para volver a intentar escapar pero, otra complicación, esa no era su ropa, es mas ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser ropa de mujer. –Acaso tu…- Se giro furiosa y avergonzada viendo como el rubio ampliaba su sonrisa burlonamente.

-Ha dicho que estas con ella- Volvió a esquivar su pregunta, odiaba eso pero se rindió dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano. –Todavía no hemos hablado- Su tono ahora sonó serio, Umiko subió sus azules ojos para encontrarse con el rostro contraído del rubio, volvió a la realidad, una realidad que prefería borrar de su mente.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo inmediatamente, su vergüenza se detuvo solo para sentir la traición, una traición de la cual ella había formado parte sin saberlo. –Yo no sabía… Akane… Ella seguro esta exagerando todo… Hina-chan no… Uchiha-kun es muy…- Las palabras salían atropelladamente sin ningún tipo de coherencia.

-Detente- Ordeno el rubio tomando las manos de la chica y tapando su boca con la mano libre, le sonrió ligeramente confundiéndola. –No me interesa el pasado…- Murmuro sintiendo como la chica se relajaba en su lugar. –Hinata y Sasuke… Ellos… Ellos parecen estar unidos por algo que no había logrado entender- Confeso sintiendo como se volvía a tensar, pero esta vez por la sorpresa.

-Acaso tu…- Empezó segundos después de que este liberara sus labios, Naruto sonrió liberando también sus manos. –Acaso no querías hablar sobre eso?- Continuo incrédula sorprendiéndose aun mas cuando él le negó suavemente.

-Es algo que… Sencillamente me dolió… Demo me dolió la desconfianza de él, de Hina-chan… Yo le hice mucho daño y no me siento herido por su deseo de estar con otro mientras yo estaba lejos- Acepto tranquilamente sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa que ponía la castaña frente a él, se acerco un poco para besar su frente y acariciar sus hombros intentando hacerla entender.

-Si no es por eso… Entonces que?- Logro articular algo desconcertada, vio como Naruto la miro incrédulo, una de sus manos subió para apartar unos cuantos mechones que caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro.

-Sobre esto… Quería hablar sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros- Dijo con cierta vergüenza en su voz, sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, debía acorralarla, obligarla a enfrentarlo y así dejar de sentirse tan nervioso o ansioso cada vez que la veía.

-No pasa nada…- Dijo algo avergonzada, sabía que era una mentira descarada, ahí estaba, ha las 10 de la noche en una casa sola con el rubio luego de haberse acostado con él y para empeorarlo tenía puesta solo la camisa de él.

-Que significo aquel beso?- Interrogo separándose un poco de ella pero todavía podía sentir aquella suave respiración contra su garganta. –Ese deseo de que fuera el primero?... Acaso fingías? Querías divertirte como Sakura?... O era un plan para molestarme?- Soltó suposiciones al azar intentando no creer en ninguna, le dolería que ahí estuviera la respuesta.

-Iie!- Grito ella lanzándose para poder abrazarlo por el cuello. –Nunca jugaría contigo… Yo te ame desde que nos conocimos… Antes de presentarte a Hinata… Antes de saber que la querrías… Antes de descubrirte con Sakura… Nunca te haría daño- Confeso dejando libres aquellas lágrimas que luchaba por contener, sintió como el rubio la envolvía con sus brazos procurándole tranquilidad.

-Porque nunca lo dijiste?- Susurro roncamente cerca del oído de ella, la sintió temblar pero ella solo negó. –Nunca fuiste sincera…-

-Nunca te fijaste en mí… Yo solo…- Se corto intentando hablar normal, los sollozos le dificultaban darse a entender pero parecía que a Naruto no le molestaba que hablara de aquella manera. –Yo solo sería una amiga-

-Una buena amiga…- Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a su tarea inicial de acariciar aquel largo cabello castaño rojizo. –Y serás una excelente novia- Agrego riendo fuertemente justo para sentir como la castaña se tensaba bajo sus brazos.

-Nani?- Murmuro incrédula, intento moverse para ver al rubio pero este la apretó mas contra su cuerpo impidiéndole que lo viera.

-Serás mi novia Umiko…- Dijo a modo de orden apartando unos cuantos cabellos del cuello para empezar a besarlo suavemente. –Solo serás para mi…- Concluyo autoritario sintiendo como la castaña se removía entre sus brazos.

-Acaso no deberías preguntarlo?- Susurro sintiendo como de golpe el rubio se separaba de ella y se dedicaba a mirarla incrédulo, Umiko sonrió ligeramente y abrazos sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-Umiko… Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto sonriendo ampliamente, podía sentirlo, la tranquilidad, aquella inquietud que lo atormento aquella primera vez que estuvo con ella, esa era la pregunta, aquella frágil mujer merecía ese tipo de respeto, un respeto que se había ganado con muchas lagrimas.

-Hai…- Susurro bajando sus piernas y quedando sobre sus rodillas acercándose lentamente al rubio, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, estaban temblando estaba demasiado nerviosa. –Desde hace demasiado tiempo- Murmuro golpeando los labios del chico con su aliento, lo escucho reír y cerró sus ojos complacida.

-Es bueno saberlo- Se burlo subiendo su rostro para atrapar en un tierno beso aquello dulces labios que no se cansaría de probar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en aquel lugar, simplemente no soportaba su habitación, no soportaba ese olor que seguía sin querer desaparecer de sus sabanas, de sus ropas, de su propio cuerpo.

_-Seguro que estas mejor? Tu okasan me dijo que te subió un poco la fiebre- _

-No te preocupes tanto…- Respondió fríamente volviendo a mirar por la ventana del estudio. –Además no tengo tiempo para perderlo acostado-

_-Ella dijo que estaba bien que te quedaras tranquilo, tu otosan no se molestara…- _

-Lo hago porque me da la gana- Gruño poniéndose de pie y empezando a revisar su biblioteca, tenia tantos libros que podía volver a leer, tantas cosas con las que olvidar, pero… Y si realmente no deseaba olvidar, si realmente solo quería tenerla ahí?.

_-Sasuke onegai… Descansa- _

-Gomen…- Se disculpo volviendo a la realidad, sabía que no podría, ella se había ido dejándolo a su suerte y esa chica, una chica sin importancia estaba ahí preocupada, intentando cuidarlo. –Tal vez esto no es…-

_-Ya lo discutimos…- _

-No lo había pensado…-

_-No tienes nada que pensar… Sé que no me amas solo… Solo déjame cuidarte… Déjame intentar sanarte…- _

-Akane… Deberías dejar de humillarte…- Su propio ego había decaído, su orgullo, su poder, no había nada, solo era un chico rechazando nuevamente a una despampanante mujer que le suplicaba su compañía.

_-Hago lo que me da la gana- _Gruño al otro lado de la línea, haciéndolo sonreír, era demasiado terca, tan terca como alguna vez lo fue el.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo y corto la comunicación, sabía que ella entendería, ella no se molestaría, ella volvería al día siguiente, a seguir cuidando de él, a seguir protegiéndolo, incluso pelearía por él.

-Puedo pasar?- Murmuro una muy delicada voz al otro lado del umbral, Sasuke solo se limito a asentir mientras la mujer caminaba dudativamente hasta el. –Deberías estar descansando…-

-Akane dijo lo mismo…- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos, vio como la mujer sonrió melancólicamente y termino de sentarse frente a él.

-Hinata se fue del país…- Murmuro acariciando uno mechón de su cabello negro. –Al parecer estaba desesperada por irse… Acaso sabes…-

-Iie…- Corto bruscamente poniéndose de pie, se tambaleo un poco pero logro sostenerse del marco de la gran ventana. –Ella no es mi problema- Agrego amargamente escuchando a su madre contener un grito de sorpresa.

-No tuviste nada que ver con su decisión?... Akane la tuvo?- Interrogo poniéndose de pie, camino unos cuantos pasos para poder ver el semblante de su hijo, suspiro resignada. –Ella no causo problemas?-

-Iie… Akane es solo muy tonta…- Contesto sin ninguna lastima, su madre toco su hombro, una sensación que le producía tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que solo conseguía con ella, de ahora en adelante solo su madre podría dársela.

-No deberías hablar así de ella…- Reprendió suavemente mientras atraía al Uchiha hasta su pecho, el era un poco más alto que ella, sonrió y acaricio su cabello despeinado. –Es tan difícil verte así- Murmuro para sí, Sasuke la escucho y tragando fuerte envolvió la delgada cintura de su madre para compensarla.

-Soy como otosan…- Dijo roncamente sintiendo como su madre asentía suavemente. –No querías eso para mí…-

-Hinata lo cambio demo… Tal vez… Ella no es tu destino- Dijo no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, se separo un poco y tomo la mano de su hijo menor. –Es momento de que vayas a dormir, tu cuerpo todavía esta débil- Dijo con su dulce tono cargado de una sutil autoridad, una autoridad que le hacía imposible negarse.

-Como quieras…- Dijo para luego gruñir, la vio sonreír ligeramente mientras se giraba y cerraba la puerta del estudio, la casa estaba ligeramente iluminada, dando a entender que su hermano no estaba todavía allí y su madre estaba esperándolo.

-Itachi-kun vendrá pronto- Respondió al ver la gélida expresión de su hijo menor. –Con aquella chica Aiko parece estarle yendo muy bien…-

-Gomen…- Murmuro mientras sentía como una corriente de aire frio pasaba por la casa, se giro y vio una de las ventanas abiertas hasta la mitad, a su madre le encantaba el frio, el invierno era su época favorita, aunque a veces le preocupaba ese extraño gusto que podría enfermarla.

-No tienes porque disculparte…- Dijo su madre, se había detenido para verlo recorrer la habitación con su mirada, parecía perdido en su propia sala, buscando algo que posiblemente no encontraría esa noche, ni la mañana siguiente, tal vez no lo encontraría un mucho tiempo. –Pase lo que pase… Hagas lo que hagas, soy tu okasan… Yo estaré cuidando de ti Sasu-kun…- Dijo serena liberando la mano de su hijo y encaminándose a la ventana.

"Okasan… Arigatou" Pensó sorprendido mientras asentía débilmente y subía las escaleras en silencio, sabía que su padre estaría durmiendo, el permitía todo lo que hiciera feliz a aquella tranquila mujer, incluso si eso la ponía en peligro.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y por primera vez en varios días se sintió tranquilo, una tranquilidad que le había brindado su madre, una tranquilidad que le daba seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara y buscara destruir a cierta ojiblanca ella se quedaría, ella cuidaría lo que quedaba de su corazón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero sus reviews! Nuevamente me disculpo por tardar en actualizar y ps espero les haya gustado como termine la relación de Naruto y Umiko… La verdad está hechos el uno para el otro! Y pues muchas otras sorpresas que coloque… Supongo que esta dirección que esta tomando el fic no les aturda!

**shaapithaa: **La historia no ha acabado! Dame chance no? Ojala este capi te guste y pues bienvenid a esta otra historia… Esperare tu review!

**oSiToPaNdA: **La escuela no es cruel yo la extraño aunque no lo creas! La verdad pues espero este capi te guste y tranquila nada malo pasara… Por ahora… Muajajaja!!! Sigue con tus deberes y pues no te trasnoches eso es malo… Ojala te guste este capítulo y pues estaré ansiosa esperando tu review!

**alexa: **Gracias! Me halagas pero no, hay mejores escritores yo estoy empezando! Me agrada tenerte por acá y espero de verdad que este capi te guste mucho! Estaré esperando tu review y bienvenida! Me haces feliz… n_n

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Perdón pero todo tiene una razón… Recuerda lo que dijo Akane… Hinata es una chica delicada y pues si cree que hace mal se aleja… Con respecto a este capi ojala te haya gustado y pues nuevamente bienvenida extrañaba tus comentarios! Jajaja

**hinatauchiha20: **Si bueno los hombres son unos bastardos! Los detesto pero bueno obviando ese tema… Sasuke solo acepto algo que le ofrecían… Como todo Uchiha… Espero que este capi te guste mucho y no te duela porque de verdad que con lo dolida que ando yo es de esperar que mis fics estén depresivos! T-T

**luz estrella: **Jajaja espero este capi haya satisfecho una de tus tantas peticiones! Tranquila nada pasara… Nada serio pasara entre Akane y Sasuke… Digo yo… Y Hinata pues en algún momento deberá volver no crees?! Jajaja espero te guste este capi… Esperare tu comentario…

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Jajaja gracias! No es tan triste… Es solo que yo ando algo triste… Te gustara más adelante lo prometo! Lo juro… Ojala este capítulo te guste mucho… Me esforcé bastante…

**sairiko: **Ufff… Bueno que alegría que aceptaste razonablemente bien el giro que le di a la historia! Este capi no es para nada SasuHina pero era necesario… Amo a Umiko… La hice para Naruto y así quedara! Espero que te guste y pues coméntame que tal quedo

**viicoviic: **No te pongas triste… Como dije Hinata deberá regresar eventualmente… No puede irse para siempre… O si? Muajaja no se… tranquila no te compliques por lo que todavía no ha pasado! Muchos besos cuídate y esperare tu comentario a ver que tal voy

**adrifernan19: **Si algo loca pero así la cree para que caiga algo mal y este obsesionada! Me agrada que te haya gustado el capi anterior espero haber logrado lo mismo con este!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Ojala te haya gustado este capi EXCLUSIVAMENTE NARUUMI así que espero te agrade demasiado así como tu coment anterior… La verdad no me molestan los review largos es más me encantan! Jajaja estaré esperando tu coment ok?

**DarkAmy-chan: **Jajaja me encanta tu comparación… Y es cierto del amor al odio hay un paso lo viví en carne viva hace unos cuantos días! T-T Te escribí hace rato por msn pero no estabas así que ps… Espero te guste la conti y estamos hablando quiero tu conti!!!!!

Los quiero a todos gracias por seguir apoyando esta idea tan extraña que resulto ser algo realmente interesante! Muajaja! Matta ne!


	22. Chapter 22 La Invitación

**Bueno, ya al fin vuelven a aparecer nuestros personajes principales! Espero les guste como quedo y cuantas sorpresitas pueden pasar por mi mente para crear un poco mas de intriga! Jajaja… Naruto es de Kishimoto así lo use como estúpidos muñecos de relleno… **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XXII. La Invitación, un Enfrentamiento con el Pasado. **

Soltó un bufido inconforme mientras terminaba de sentarse en su lugar, vio como una chica rubia la miraba y sonreía calmando un poco sus ánimos, volvió su blanca mirada al frente y vio como ya habían avanzado demasiado y ella nuevamente había perdido el principio de la clase.

-Que paso esta vez?- Murmuro a su lado una pelirroja mientras le pasaba su libreta, la ojiblanca negó y espero unos cuantos segundos, miro por el gran ventanal viendo como los grandes árboles estaban llenos de pequeñas flores, flores violetas, rosadas y amarillas, era una primavera realmente maravillosa.

-Tienen que pensarlo- Se quejo al tiempo que la campana sonaba haciendo que todos los estudiantes se pusieran de pie de golpe. –No puedo creer que me hayan tenido en espera casi una hora para eso- Volvió a decir escuchando como la rubia reía estrepitosamente mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

-No te perdiste de nada, al fin y al cabo ya estamos de vacaciones- La rubia la miro complacida mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el exterior, los jardines eran maravillosos, dignos de admiración, arbustos cubiertos de flores a cada lado del camino, arboles que cada cierta distancia se erguían dando refugio a quienes disfrutaban de las lecturas en esas condiciones.

-Vámonos de una vez- Dijo todavía molesta la ojiblanca mientras sus amigas asentían tomándose de la mano, era algo que Hinata no habría esperado, pero que mas daba esas mujeres habían sido sus únicas amigas en toda su estancia en el internado.

-Mi padre me dijo que no era necesario que fuera esta primavera- Dijo sonriente la pelirroja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera. –Así que podría pasarla contigo…- Agrego algo avergonzada escuchando reír a la rubia, su risa era de felicidad una felicidad que aunque envidiaba hacia feliz a la ojiblanca.

-Me parece excelente- Respondió al fin cuando llegaba hasta una camioneta blanca, era de un blanco deslumbrante y bajo la luz del sol parecía querer cegar a quien le admirara demasiado. –Nos veremos en unos minutos si?- Agrego subiendo al lado del conductor mientras la pelirroja abría la del copiloto.

-Debo pasar antes por un lugar… Nos veremos allá si?- Se disculpo la ojiblanca sacando su móvil, escucho detrás de si unos pasos y detuvo su acción al sentirse alcanzada.

-No deberías estresarte tanto… Nosotras estaremos contigo si?- Dijo en un tono tan infantil y confiado que Hinata solo pudo asentir regalándole una sonrisa, era como una pequeña niña esa amiga suya y ahora entendía como había elegido a esa escandalosa rubia como pareja, eran el complemento perfecto, la una para la otra.

-Nos veremos en un rato Natalie… Dile a Francesca que no se moleste y que pida algo para comer- Dijo mientras volvía a su móvil mientras veía de reojo como la pelirroja asentía y corría hacia donde ya empezaba a rugir el motor de aquella deslumbrante camioneta.

Subió su mirada justo cuando el auto paso frente a ella despidiéndose con la mano en alto, una sonrisa gentil se dibujo en sus labios olvidando por unos segundos sus obligaciones, obligaciones que la habían obligado a cambiar un poco su manera de ver las cosas.

"Quien sería el que insistía tanto mientras estaba en línea?" Se pregunto caminando hacia un auto menos llamativo pero más elegante de el blanco de su amiga, era de un tono violeta brilloso, diseñado especialmente para ella, su padre no había pensado en los gastos ante aquel extravagante regalo de cumpleaños.

Se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla de su móvil dos mensajes de voz, era extraño, casi nadie le dejaba mensajes de voz, casi todo se hacía por conferencias, ya que seguían llamando hasta que en algún momento contestara el aparato, subió su mirada justo cuando se disponía a encender su auto, un gran árbol de flores rosas bailaba lentamente al ritmo del viento.

"Arboles de Sakura… Me recuerda a Japón" Pensó sonriendo nostálgicamente, tenia tantos meses sin hablar con su amiga, su querida y ahora ocupada Umiko, tal vez algún día volvería a su país natal, algún día cuando no tuviera tantos fantasmas que querer enterrar.

El móvil empezó a sonar apoyado en el asiento del copiloto haciendo que la ojiblanca gruñera y bajara un poco al sonido de la música que intentaba relajarla, sin éxito, lo tomo intentando no despegar por más de un segundo su vista de la carretera, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una llamada extranjera, una llamada imprevista.

-Mochi mochi- Contesto sintiendo un nudo en su estomago de golpe, de Japón, una llamada de Japón, solo unos cuantos tenían su número actual y no era precisamente esos números quienes se mostraban en la pantalla.

_-Hasta que contestas!- _La voz al otro lado la hizo temblar, no podía controlar la emoción que sentía ante aquella sorpresa. _–No me piensas saludar u olvidaste como hacerlo?- _

-Hai… Imoto! Como has estado?- Dijo todavía sorprendida mientras terminaba de llegar al gran edificio con el emblema de los Hyuuga, un emblema tan respeto como temido, una poderosa corporación que se había apoderado del continente europeo en solo unos cuantos años.

_-Bien… Pensando en si podre visitarte ahora que estas de vacaciones- _La castaña al otro lado del teléfono parecía bastante molesta y con razón, luego de su partida odiaba estar tanto tiempo en la casa sola, por lo cual opto por la salida de Hinata, un internado.

-Tal vez… Okasan que dice con respecto a eso?- Murmuro mientras asentía devolviendo unos cuantos saludos a los empleados, tomo el ascensor mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su querida hermana menor.

_-No se molestara… O eso creo… Van para allá y no creo que quieran dejarme sola en casa… No ahora que me toca entrar al Instituto…- _

-Ya veo… Chicos… Otosan siempre fue delicado con eso- Murmuro intentando no traer recuerdos de su juventud a su presente, entro rápidamente a una gran oficina y busco algo entre la estantería que se erguía delante de ella.

_-Okasan dice que te has esforzado mucho…- _Ahora su tono sonó algo melancólico, como intentando no quebrar nada con aquellas palabras.

-Hai… Fue lo que prometí- Murmuro un poco mas pensativa, sabía que su hermana se había puesto como loca al momento que se le informo su partida, pero no podía evitarlo, eso era lo que ella necesitaba en aquel momento, tal vez todavía era muy pronto.

_-Volverás alguna vez Onee-san?- _Pregunto, su tono de voz sonaba ahora deprimido, apretó fuertemente sus labios intentando contener las ganas de llorar, unas ganas que había reprimido en su interior.

-Hanabi onegai…- Suplico sentándose frente al escritorio, unas cuantas cartas lo cubrían y no les dio importancia. –Ojala Okasan te traiga pronto…- Dijo saliéndose de la pregunta que su pequeña hermana había formulado.

_-Nos veremos pronto Onee-san… Cuídate- _Murmuro del otro lado de la línea antes de cortar la comunicación, Hinata dejo el móvil a un lado y se recostó en el asiento, podía sentir como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho, como tantas otras ocasiones ante esa pregunta.

"Volveré alguna vez?" Repitió en su mente abrió los ojos y el techo color crema le permitía observar los tenues rayos de sol del día que moría a sus espaldas, habían pasado años, unos cuantos años desde que abandono su país natal, años que podía sentir no transcurrieron antes esa simple pregunta.

-Señorita Hyuuga?- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, bajo su vista y vio a una joven de cabello castaño corto hasta la barbilla en la puerta. –Tiene una llamada, dice que es importante-

-No puedo atender ahorita… Que llamen más tarde- Dijo secamente intentando controlar y enterrar aquello con lo que todavía luchaba.

-Intente eso pero la joven no deja de insistir- Se quejo entrando un poco más a la oficina. –Dice que es realmente urgente que hable con usted-

-Te dijo siquiera quien era?- Dijo apoyándose en el escritorio, odiaba tener que atender compromisos de la compañía cuando había quedado con sus amigas para cenar.

-Es un nombre algo complicado… Umi… Algo así como Umiko…- Dijo dudosa, bajando su mirada, Hinata se congelo unos segundos al escuchar aquel nombre salir de su asistente, dio un pequeño respingo que asusto a la chica.

-Comunícala… Ahora- Ordeno girándose hacia el teléfono, la castaña asintió confundida y salió de la oficina dejando nuevamente a Hinata sola. –Hai?- Pregunto al momento de ver como la luz de su teléfono empezaba titilar, odiaba el sonido que hacia aquella cosa, podía asustarla si se encontraba muy asustada.

_-Hina-chan… Ohayo!- _Saludo efusiva confundiendo a la ojiblanca, como rayos había conseguido Umiko ese número? Porque la llamaba precisamente a su oficina y cuál era el motivo de la urgencia con la que se había presentado ante su asistente.

-Que… Que sucede?- Su voz la traiciono, tartamudeo como hace años no lo hacía haciendo reír a su antigua amiga, esta intento calmarse y el silencio se presento entre ellas unos segundos, segundos que Hinata pudo escuchar una leve risa ronca junto a su amiga.

_-Recibiste la invitación?- _Murmuro ahora un poco más calmada. _–Debería haber llegado hoy a esta dirección- _

-Invitación? Umiko-chan que invitación?... Como conseguiste esta dirección?- Interrogo al tiempo que empezaba a buscar entre todo el correo sobre su escritorio algo de procedencia japonesa.

_-Tus padres me la dieron cuando supieron para que era… Y por lo que escucho no lo has visto… Onegai, onegai… No puedes faltar- _Su voz se había tornado algo infantil justo cuando la ronca risa se hizo más sonora al otro lado de la línea, Hinata se disponía a preguntar cuando lo vio.

-Nani?!- Grito poniéndose de pie de golpe, la delicada tarjeta entre sus dedos parecía quemarla, las letras doradas, una caligrafía exquisita, flores y campanas que adornaban la tarjeta la hicieron dudar de abrirlo, entendía que contenía.

_-Hina-chan… Onegai… No puedes faltar- _Volvió a suplicar la castaña intentando contener la risa, seguramente ese hombre estaría ahí, el hombre que quería atar a su amiga, Hinata sintió cierta rabia pero se limito a abrir el sobre con delicadeza, y la invitación al igual que el exterior era de un papel un poco más duro y con unos destellos tenues que resaltaban aquella caligrafía dorada.

_Tenemos el enorme placer de invitarte a nuestra boda._

_Naruto Uzumaki y Umiko Hiragizawa._

_Templo Meiji 11 am_

La invitación era muy sencilla, aquellas frases sin embargo casi hacen que Hinata tuviera un ataque al corazón, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía pensar en algo así, escuchaba ahora con mayor claridad aquella ronca risa, era Naruto, su rubio ex novio se casaría con su mejor amiga.

-Umiko-chan… Esto… Esto es… Imprevisto- Dijo tartamudeando pero restándole importancia a su comportamiento, se dejo caer en el asiento mientras dejaba que su amiga desbordara felicidad convertida en risa al otro lado de la línea.

_-Vamos Hina-chan… Tenemos casi un año preparándolo todo…- _Dijo y se corto para poder intentar controlar su risa, algo en Hinata despertó de golpe y un ligero temblor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, algo en lo que no había pensado por la noticia de la boda.

-Umiko-chan… Etto… La boda…- Intento decir pero la voz femenina se hizo algo lejana y la ronca se acentuó al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Hinata-chan onegai… Tienes suficiente tiempo para llegar e instalarte, la boda es dentro de dos semanas… Japón no ha cambiado tanto y tú tienes años sin venir- _Ahí estaba, justo lo que temía, empezó a negar con la cabeza pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

_-Estaré esperándote Hina-chan… Todas nuestras amigas me han confirmado… Y todas esperamos que tú vengas… Onegai! Tú siempre prometiste estar en mi boda…- _

-Umiko… Yo… No se… Esto…- No sabía cómo negarse, la posibilidad estaba, podía negarse, cerrar unas negociaciones, abrir otra sucursal en Inglaterra, muchas opciones pero, algo estaba mal, ella era su amiga y si lo prometió.

_-Onegai… No contestaste mi llamada por eso te llame a tu oficina… Onegai! No puedes faltar… Es solo unas horas de viaje, dos cortas semanas acá y luego vuelves para allá- _

-Hai…- Dijo resignada intentando no vomitar por el vértigo que empezaba a sentir, el miedo de volver a su país, un miedo que no la había golpeado en demasiado tiempo y que empezaba a cortar todos sus movimientos. -Estaré allá Umiko-chan-

_-Que bien! He vivido donde siempre… Esperare con ansias tu regreso… Matta ne- _Dijo justo antes de cortar la comunicación, podía sentir su respiración agitada golpear sus costillas, sus pulmones parecían querer estallar en su interior, subió su mirada y vio como su techo empezaba a centellear con pequeños rayos naranjas.

"Se me hizo tarde!" Pensó poniéndose de pie de golpe, tomando el libro que había sacado de su gran colección y salió corriendo de su oficina, no sin antes olvidar aquella pequeña invitación que había perturbado sus próximas horas de existencia.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Su cuerpo se tenso un poco al momento de colocar aquella alegre y elegante invitación nuevamente en su sobre, la dejo en la gaveta de su escritorio y se puso de pie, miraba como el sol ya estaba casi encima de su cabeza, era casi hora de comer.

-Sasuke-kun?- Una femenina voz lo saco de sus razonamientos, no se giro para ver de quien se trataba, la conocía bien, tal vez demasiado, suspiro roncamente mientras sentía como ella caminaba lentamente hacia él, sus pasos eran ligeros y muy suaves, se giro justo al momento en el que ella se detenía sonriendo.

-Hoy no podre almorzar contigo- Dijo a modo de excusa adelantándola unos pasos. –Tengo unas cosas que arreglar- Se explico al ver el rostro contraído de la chica, esta asintió débilmente tomándolo de la manga para atrasarlo un poco.

-No olvides que hoy regresan tus padres- Susurro liberando por fin al hombre. –Mikoto-san espera verte… Esta muy ansiosa-

-Dile que no faltare a la cena- La corto rápido mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. –Akane… No olvides verificar que todos los envíos estén listos y saliendo para el continente americano- Ordeno viendo como la peliplateada asentía débilmente y le sonreía tomando algunos papeles del escritorio.

-Sasuke-kun… Sakura-chan pasó por aquí… Le dije que estaba ocupado- Murmuro apretando contra su pecho algunos de los documentos mientras abría la primera gaveta de su escritorio.

-Hmp…- Gruño dándole la espalda a la mujer, ignorando que ella se había detenido a observar aquella delicada invitación, ignorando que le daría importancia a tal superficialidad que iría a arreglar.

-Sasuke-kun…- Volvió a llamar, pero esta vez recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte del pelinegro por hacerlo perder tanto tiempo. –Te diré después- Se corrigió inclinándose un poco mientras el asentía y salía de una vez por todas de su oficina.

"Así que se casa… Que increíble… Y con aquella mujer…" Pensó mientras esperaba al ascensor para bajar a buscar su auto, debía hablar con él, tal vez, solo tal vez podría hacer las paces con su amigo luego de tantos años, al final de cuentas esa invitación era para los amigos más cercanos, y ellos ya no tenían nada de cercano.

Saco su móvil y marco un numero que sabía de memoria, los años pasaban pero su memoria seguía siendo igual de rápida como cuando estudiaban juntos, muchas veces sintió remordimiento por haber aceptado que todo acabara con una discusión con Akane, pero lo agradeció, ella realmente había salvado su objetivo, encamino nuevamente su vida y solo a cambio de su simple compañía.

-Shikamaru… Como has estado?- Murmuro serenos mientras escuchaba un bostezo del otro lado del teléfono, sonrió con prepotencia al ver que su casual amigo seguía siendo el mismo.

_-Sasuke que sorpresa… Que sucede?- _Respondió algo aburrido, al fondo podía distinguir el sonido de música, aunque no podía entender muy bien cual era.

-Te enteraste de la boda?- Murmuro viendo como se abrían las puertas del ascensor, salió sin mirar a nadie más y se encamino hacia el estacionamiento. –Como es eso posible?-

_-Bueno hace unos cuantos días me llego la invitación… A Temari también así que sencillamente iremos… Como es que te enteraste tu?- _

-También me envió una…-

_-Así que después de todo olvidaran esa disputa?- _

-Hmp…- Gruño con superioridad mientras escuchaba a su amigo quejarse del otro lado del teléfono.

_-Que planeas hacer?- _

_­_-Saber que es lo que trama… Donde está viviendo?-

_-Ellos viven en zona centro, uno de los edificios del otosan de el…- _

-Imagino cual es… Arigatou- Dijo fríamente mientras encendía el auto, Tenia más que simple curiosidad por aquella invitación, no había perdido el contacto con sus demás compañeros pero se había desentendido de la vida del rubio.

_-Entonces esperare verte por la boda… Matta ne- _Dijo el perezoso genio mientras cortaba la comunicación, Sasuke solo pudo asentir mientras salía a la avenida dejando a un lado su móvil, la conocía de memoria, la ciudad que lo había apoyado en sus visiones de vanguardia.

Recorría los edificios, centros comerciales, las calles, los pequeños parques, todo podía verlo claramente en su mente, dibujado en un perfecto mapa, esperaba tener razón en elegir aquel llamativo edificio como el hogar de su amigo. Una luz roja le detuvo de golpe obligándolo a distraerse mirando por la ventana.

"Cuando necesito que todo sea rápido esto" Se quejo mentalmente sin darle importancia a su alrededor, paseo su vista lentamente por aquel camino, era un camino que visito muy poco, sabía que había un internado femenino por ahí, uno nuevo, no tendría sino unos cuatro o cinco años; se fijo en el desfile de niñas que aparecía al dar la vuelta en aquella curva, unas realmente bellas, delicadas, cada una con un estilo único y peculiar, todas eran diferentes.

Escucho una corneta detrás de si haciéndolo volver a la realidad, se giro y vio la luz verde frente a él, se sintió estúpido por admirar así a unas simples niñas y se dispuso a arrancar, pasando un poco más lento por aquel lugar, sin entender el porqué de su repentino interés por aquella institución, un listón paso justo delante de su auto y freno justo a escasos centímetros de la chica que había saltado para tomarlo.

-Kuso!- Gruño irritado saliendo del auto de golpe, vio a la chica arrodillada, parecía no haber sido golpeada, para suerte de Sasuke y sostenía el largo listón color lila entre sus manos.

-Hanabi-chan estás loca!- Grito una aguda voz a espaldas del pelinegro, a este se le congelo la rabia cuando escucho reír a la chica que estaba arrodillada en plena vía, podía escuchar a lo lejos las cornetas de los demás autos y las crecientes exclamaciones por la escena que el casi creaba de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos.

-Estoy bien…- Grito la chica poniéndose por fin de pie, una fuerte brisa volvió a golpear aquel delgado cuerpo haciendo bailar esos largos cabellos castaños mientras esta se giraba hacia Sasuke. –Arigatou- Dijo inclinándose, Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirarla sorprendido.

-Vámonos… Si no te mataran- Dijo algo bajo una peliverde que llego hasta ella ignorando la presencia del pelinegro. –Domo Nii-sama- Dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke, este se giro mecánicamente viendo como la peliverde tomaba el listón y hacia una coleta alta en el largo cabello castaño.

-Vean por donde van niñas- Gruño para moverse hacia su auto, se subió escuchando las risas de las demás chicas que habían presenciado la escena, sus risas eran todavía nerviosas podía notarlo, pero esa chica, esa castaña joven le era conocida.

-Nii-sama…- La suave voz sonó a su lado, se giro lentamente para ver aquellos ojos perlados viéndolo desde su ventana. –Otosan estará agradecido… Podría…-

-Iie… Fue cuestión de suerte… No vuelvas a saltar a una avenida así… Y menos por esa tontería- Se quejo señalando el listón que ahora adornaba su cabello castaño, la chica soltó un grito de horror y acaricio el listón con sumo cuidado.

-Por el listón de mi Onee-san no me importaría resultar algo herida- Dijo orgullosa mirándolo con cierta rabia. –Arigatou…- Murmuro inclinándose para seguir su camino.

"Una Hyuuga… Todas tal vez se ríen igual…" Pensó intentando no mencionarse a sí mismo un nombre que hacía años desdeñaba, una persona que intentaba olvidar, desaparecerla dentro de sus recuerdos, borrar su existencia y recuerdos que lo vincularan a esa otra Hyuuga que había desaparecido.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Termino de servir el té, y se sentó frente al rubio intentando contener la alegría que la embargaba, una suave brisa movió el móvil sonando las pequeñas campanas que resonaron por todo el lugar, suspiro satisfecha dejándose cubrir por aquella sensación.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto el rubio intentando no perturbar mucho la tranquilidad de su delicada prometida, la vio asentir lentamente mientras abría los ojos y tomaba un poco de su te. –Estas nerviosa?- Volvió a preguntar tomando uno de los tantos dulces que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

-Hai… Demasiado diría yo- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz, se giro para ver como algunas aves volaban frente a su ventana, el cielo tan claro y armonioso como los ojos de su prometido, el suave pero energizante viento que movía la copa de los arboles en el parque vecino.

-Que puedo hacer para que estés menos nerviosa?- Susurro sobresaltándola, la vio caer apoyarse en sus manos evitando caer al suelo, Naruto rio fuertemente mientras terminaba de saltar la mesa y la ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente.

-Deberías dejar de asustarme…- Se quejo alisando el vestido que llevaba, suspiro al sentir los brazos de el rodeando su cuello, eso era todo, en ese preciso momento volvía la tranquilidad a habitar su cuerpo, solo con sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de el la tranquilizaba como tantas otras veces.

-Gomen… Me hubieses dicho que te traería tantos problemas- Se disculpo besando suavemente la mejilla de ella, Umiko negó lentamente girándose dentro de los brazos del rubio, lo miro sonrojada y se levanto levemente para rozar sus labios.

-Tu estas nervioso?- Pregunto apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, Naruto solo suspiro y se dedico a acariciar aquel largo cabello castaño rojizo.

-Mi miedo es que decidas dejarme a última hora- Dijo algo avergonzado haciéndola reír, gruño y se cruzo de brazos al escuchar aquella reacción causando que la risa fuera más fuerte.

-Baka…- Se burlo justo al tiempo que sonaba el timbre del departamento, Umiko se puso de pie de un salto esquivando los brazos del rubio que intentaron detenerla. –Hai?- Dijo todavía conteniendo las risas escuchando como Naruto se quejaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Podría hablar con Naruto?- La ronca voz hizo que Umiko detuviera su risa de golpe, la vio temblar un poco en su lugar mientras lo miraba fugazmente, esta asintió y le dejo pasar.

-Un momento- Murmuro intentando controlar su nerviosismo, no podía creer que él se hubiese presentado, porque ahora? Porque justo cuando él estaba más tranquilo. –Naruto-kun?- Llamo cuando encontró al rubio apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

-No me importa- Se quejo fuertemente girándose para ver el rostro aterrado de su prometida. –Que sucede?- Dijo ahora preocupado al verla así, ella solo señalo hacia el recibidor y bajo su rostro.

-Algo malo?... Tu okasan?- Se burlo recibiendo un ligero golpe de la chica cuando llego a su lado.

-Es… Es Uchiha-kun…- Dijo demasiado bajo pero entendible para el rubio, este la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta donde se suponía estaba el pelinegro, unos cuantos pasos bastaron para llegar al lugar indicado y se congelo, ahí estaba, su antiguo mejor amigo, con aquella mirada fría, su sonrisa prepotente y esa postura de supremacía.

-Que sucede Sasuke?- Interrogo intentando mantener la calma, mas por su novia que por el mismo.

-Como es eso que te casas dobe?- Dijo sereno empezando a caminar hacia el rubio, vio con gusto como la castaña todavía lo eludía mientras el rubio solo se dedicaba a gruñir por lo debajo.

-que no me digas así teme!- Se quejo siguiéndolo, se detuvo cuando vio que el chico admiraba detenidamente el lugar, era un departamento enorme, ocupaba todo el piso de aquel edificio y con el gusto exquisito de la castaña era realmente un lugar elegante, sencillo pero elegante justo como lo era esa pareja frente a Sasuke.

-No pensé que me invitarías- Agrego girándose para verlo, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al ver como la castaña se liberaba del brazo del rubio justo después de susurrarle algo. –No después de cómo terminamos…-

-Es tu vida Sasuke… Haz con ella lo que quieras demo… Eres mi mejor amigo…- Dijo indicándole que se sentara. –No podías faltar a mi boda… Aunque a Umiko no le gusta mucho…-

-La entiendo…- Dijo ausente mientras veía como la chica traía una taza de porcelana azul bebe y la ponía delante de él. –Entonces con que objetivo?- Agrego dejando de ver a la figura de aquella joven mujer la cual se sentó rápidamente junto al rubio.

-Ya te lo dije… Eres mi mejor amigo y deseaba verte ahí…- Dijo Naruto algo fastidiado, Umiko tomo la mano de su novio por debajo de la mesa intentando darle valor, ambos sabían que tanto ese pelinegro como Hinata odiarían volver a encontrarse pero, eran sus mejores amigos respectivos y debían invitarlos, eso era lo que querían.

-Está bien… Estaré contigo dobe… Al final de cuentas sigo considerándote el único amigo que he tenido- Dijo tomando un poco de te mientras observaba el firmamento que se dibujaba a través de la ventana.

-Uchiha-kun…- Llamo la castaña sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. –Me alegra que haya aceptado…- Dijo sumisa mientras se inclinaba, Sasuke respondió asintiendo mirando de reojo al rubio, realmente se había enamorado y ahí estaba dispuesto a casarse con aquella joven tan delicada, justo como era Hinata.

"Kuso… Estos dos me la recuerdan demasiado" Pensó poniéndose de pie de golpe, vio como sus acompañantes se sobresaltaron ante tal acción imitándolo en cuestión de segundos.

-Puedes ir con quien quieras… Eso lo sabes verdad?- Dijo el rubio intentando romper la molestia que vio aparecer en el rostro de su amigo, una molestia que tenia nombre y apellido, una molestia que creía había muerto años atrás.

-Iré solo… Ella me sacaría de quicio si la llevara…- Dijo acariciando su sien derecha intentando evitar un dolor de cabeza próximo. –Lamento eso…- Agrego cuando llego a la puerta, se giro y vio los rostros confundidos de ellos.

-Lamentas que?- Interrumpió el rubio pero Umiko capto rápido y cubrió la boca de su novio con una mano.

-No se preocupe por eso… Fue hace demasiado tiempo como para guardarle rencor por las acciones de esa mujer- Dijo serena la castaña sonriendo tiernamente, Sasuke se turbo un poco y asintió gruñendo. –También disculpamos esta intromisión- Agrego algo burlona escuchando como su rubio novio estallaba en risas y el pelinegro se cruzaba de brazos.

-Realmente eres igual que el dobe- Se quejo mostrando un semblante aterrador, alterando a la chica que volvió a esconderse detrás de su corpulento novio.

-Déjala en paz teme… Vete a seguir manteniendo tu imperio… Y toma- Dijo antes de terminar de sacar al pelinegro de su casa, le tendió una tarjeta con un número de teléfono. –Ahí podrás encontrarme… Si deseas hablar o simplemente dejar de ser el rey del imperio Uchiha búscame…- Dijo sonriendo con complicidad, una complicidad que Sasuke extrañaba, era realmente Naruto, su tonto hiperactivo amigo, que extrañamente no lo odiaba.

-Tal vez lo haga- Dijo terminando de cerrar la puerta del lugar, camino unos pasos al ascensor mientras volvían a sonar los ecos de la risa de la castaña seguidas por los gruñidos y gritos del rubio. "Definitivamente es un dobe" Pensó para sí sonriendo sinceramente en años, podía sentir cierta tranquilidad que lo llenaba, volvía a contar con su amigo, el único amigo que no debió dejarse arrebatar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero sus comentarios! Se les quiere y pues muchos besos cuídense!


	23. Chapter 23 El Reencuentro

**Ohayo!!!! Muajaja este capítulo esta de muerte!!! Casi casi me da un infarto pero bueno, es parte de la historia!!! Ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios con demasiada ansiedad!!! Onegai no olviden comentar, eso me alegra muchotote!!! Y Naruto es de Kishimoto asi que imagínense mi tristeza… Jajajaja**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XXIII. El Reencuentro, Tu tierna sonrisa. **

Suspiro intentando recordarse respirar con calma, se giro para ver como sus acompañantes empezaban a despertar tranquilamente, un destello de envidia cruzo por su cuerpo pero se arrepintió esperando que aquello terminara.

_-Acabamos de tocar suelo Japonés, pueden desabrochar sus cinturones y que hayan disfrutado su estadía en la aerolínea- _La voz se apago en los altavoces mientras la señal indicaba que las puertas estaban por abrirse, tomo nuevamente una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie.

-Espera Hinata…- Grito una voz femenina a sus espaldas deteniéndola, se regaño mentalmente por haber olvidado a sus amigas, era demasiada crueldad de su parte luego de suplicarles que la acompañaran.

-Sabemos que estas nerviosa pero podrías recordar que vinimos contigo- Regaño la rubia esta vez a su lado, la ojiblanca solo se limito a asentir y camino un poco más lento, pasos que la ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

"Suelo japonés… Japón... Tokio… Uchiha…" Pensaba repetitivamente mientras salía por las puertas del pasillo que daba a las grandes salas de espera del aeropuerto, podía ver a mucha gente, demasiada gente con facciones similares, cabellos extravagantes y uno que otro personaje vestido de manera extraña.

-Increíble- Murmuro la pelirroja a su lado intentando correr para alcanzar el aire libre pero la rubia le freno señalando a la ojiblanca.

Hinata parecía perdida, intentaba encontrar a ese alguien rápido para no tener que seguir esperando, esperando poder toparse con alguien que le resultara conocido, alguien que simplemente podía pertenecer a su vida pasada, a su vida como estudiante de instituto.

-Onee-san!- Una alegre voz resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que las tres mujeres se volvieran al mismo tiempo, para poder apreciar a una delgada chica de alrededor de 15 años corriendo hacia ellas, sus ojos delataron de quien se trataba, una Hyuuga.

-Hanabi…- Murmuro la ojiblanca agachándose un poco para poder abrazar a la muchacha cuando llegara a su pecho, podía sentirlo, la alegría que brotaba del cuerpo de su pequeña hermana, una alegría que no esperaba recibir, la veía durante las vacaciones del internado pero sin embargo la idea de la separación siempre estaba presente para ella arrebatándole esa jovialidad que siempre había poseído.

-Volviste!- Agrego una vez que libero a su hermana mayor del abrazo y se fijo en las dos mujeres cerca de ellas, sus semblantes se le hacían conocidos, pero no recordaba de donde, vio como ambas le sonreían y se acercaban a ella.

-Realmente se parece mucho a ti Hinata- Dijo la más pequeña de ellas, aquel cabello rojo le era conocido sus facciones parecían talladas en porcelana y una sonrisa angelical la acompañaba adornando bien aquel aspecto celestial de la extranjera.

-Si tuviera el cabello más oscuro seguro podría ser tu gemela- Se burlo la mujer rubia, esta tenía el cabello tan brillante como el sol, lo llevaba hasta la cintura y sus rasgos denotaban una belleza exterior, una belleza que solo podrías observar en los desfiles de moda.

-Déjenme en paz- Se quejo la ojiblanca, Hanabi al haber detallado a las otras dos se detuvo para poder observar algunos rasgos que habían cambiado en su hermana, en todo el tiempo que tenia sin verla, el cabello lo llevaba largo un poco mas debajo de la cintura, su rostro níveo con un tono rosado en las mejillas le daban un aspecto casi tan fascinante como el de la pelirroja, pero su belleza era más tradicional, la belleza de una diosa o doncella de Japón, las más admiradas por su gran delicadeza y elegancia a la hora de actuar, esa era Hinata, su hermana.

-Vamos…- Interrumpió saliendo de sus comparaciones mentales, tomo el brazo de su hermana y empezó a caminar. –Umiko-chan estará impaciente- Agrego soltando una sonrisa al ver como su hermana volvía a temblar.

-Al fin conoceremos a esa amiga tuya Hinata- Se quejo la rubia mientras la pelirroja reía por lo debajo. –Sabes lo que es escuchar hablar de la misma persona durante dos años de mi vida sin tener siquiera una foto para ver cómo era?-

-Supongo debió ser horrible- Dijo la ojiblanca suavemente escuchando reír también a su hermana, ya no era una niña, sus amigas tenían razón, se parecía a ella más joven, esa frágil figura, unas leves curvas empezaban a darle un cuerpo de mujer y su castaño cabello casi tan largo como el suyo.

-Que… Maravilla- Murmuro la pelirroja justo cuando salieron del aeropuerto, el camino estaba cubierto de pétalos de cerezo, algunos seguían bailando en el aire llenándolo con su embriagador dulce aroma, tibias brisas jugaban con los arboles haciéndolos seguir su ritmo lento mientras liberaban aquellas delicadas flores, jugando también con el cabello de las visitantes mientras estas miraban embobadas aquel místico paisaje.

-Este… Fue mi hogar- Murmuro Hinata algo orgullosa, sabia lo hermoso que era su país, los paisajes, el olor, las tradiciones, todo lo extrañaba, todo la hacía sentir una desconocida en su propia tierra, la cual había jurado no volver a pisar.

-Hinata-chan…- Una voz sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola girarse para poder ver de dónde salía, una mujer bastante delgada la esperaba sonriendo, su cabello castaño rojizo hasta los tobillos y un sencillo vestido color naranja tenue con pequeños adornos en blanco, aquellos ojos azules la miraban con aprehensión.

-Umiko-chan…- Dijo la ojiblanca soltando todas las cosas que tenía en las manos, corrió para poder abrazar a su mejor amiga, una amiga que había ansiado tener demasiadas veces, poder acompañarla en sus cambios, se había perdido de tanto, había abandonado Japón y ahí incluyo a todas esas personas que eran importantes en su vida.

-Me alegra ver que volviste- Dijo intentando limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos, la emoción de compartir su boda con su mejor amiga la dejaba sin palabras, era asi como siempre lo había planeado, tenerla a su lado, su compañera de travesuras, su apoyo incondicional, casi como una hermana.

-A mí también me alegra volver- Dijo imitando a su amiga, intento detener las lagrimas traicioneras que escaparon al ver a su amiga que recordaba de 17 en aquel cuerpo de mujer, una mujer que pronto seria señora, la Señora Uzumaki.

-Hinata podemos irnos ya?- Murmuro la rubia señalando su gran cantidad de equipaje que traían consigo, la ojiblanca sonrió y asintiendo se adelanto para permitirle a su vieja amiga la vista de sus dos nuevas y mejores amigas.

-Umiko… Ellas son Francesca y Natalie- Dijo señalando a la rubia y a la pelirroja después. –Chicas ella es Umiko- Concluyo sonriendo mientras las tres se sonrieron al mismo tiempo en señal de agrado, se sentía extrañamente feliz, su mejor amiga y sus amigas todas juntas, y sin contar la presencia de su hermana que la alegraba con solo escucharla reír.

-Onee-san mira…- Dijo la castaña captando la atención de la mayor haciendo que las demás se adelantaran, Hinata se sorprendió al notar que era lo que ella le señalaba, su largo cabello estaba adornado con su listón lila, un listón que le había regalado hace ya casi 10 años.

-No lo has perdido…- Dijo sonriendo y sintiéndose algo mal por haber dejado tanto tiempo a su hermana sola, a sus 22 años seguía teniendo las experiencias de sus 17, era como si volver a Japón le congelara esos años fuera, volvía a tener 17, volvía a ser vulnerable, volvía a ser la vieja Hinata.

-Casi lo pierdo hace unos días… Aunque el chico que se detuvo me pareció grosero demo…- Empezó a contar mientras Hinata la miraba algo asustada.

-Un chico?...-

-Hai… El del auto… Veras saliendo del Internado, para las vacaciones Natsuko me dijo que tenía mal colocado el listón lo solté y una brisa lo arrastro hasta la avenida… Yo salte sin pensarlo y un auto freno de golpe-

-Hanabi!... Como hiciste eso!- Dijo horrorizada haciendo que todas las demás se detuvieran de golpe, hasta unos cuantos transeúntes se detuvieron a ver qué pasaba. –Pudiste haberte lastimado en serio!- Siguió regañando mientras la chica solo bajaba la cabeza.

-Onee-san no paso nada… El se detuvo a tiempo y luego me regaño…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos irritada. –Le dije que mi otosan le agradecería demo, el se molesto mas y se fue-

-Que hubiese pasado si otosan se enteraba Hanabi… Por Kami tienes mucha suerte!- Dijo tomando a la chica del brazo y empezando a caminar hacia las demás, sus tres acompañantes ya estaban en el auto de la castaña acomodando el gran equipaje que llevaban.

-Vamos Hina-chan iras con Hanabi-chan en su auto personal- Dijo sonriente al tiempo que señalaba una limosina negra que estaba dando la vuelta para estacionarse donde estaba la camioneta de la castaña.

-Hanabi…- Murmuro Hinata al notar como nuevamente las miradas caían en ellas. –Porque la limosina?- Interrogo empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

-Que tu no la usaras cuando estudiabas no significa que yo no pueda- Dijo altanera mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta para entrar. –Además es más seguro viajar asi sabias?...-

-Como digas- Dijo resignada, volvía a su vida anterior, su pequeña hermana actuaba sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de todo lo que hacía, suspiro y se recostó en el gran sillón, no había descansado nada en todo el viaje, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder dormir siquiera.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El gran salón era mucho más ostentoso de lo que había creído, desde aquel lugar podía verse el gran jardín y a lo lejos el pequeño lago, sonrió con cierto orgullo, había hecho una buena elección, realmente elegante y mágica a la vez.

-Que te parece teme?- La alegre voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro lentamente para ver la expresión asustada del chico, sonrió de lado y asintió dando su aprobación.

-Es realmente… Una buena elección- Dijo sereno cruzándose de brazos. –Deberías dejar de estar nervioso- Agrego viendo como el rubio se sentaba en uno de los muros del salón suspirando pesadamente.

-No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil- Admitió sonriendo mientras sentía como una brisa lo acariciaba desde su espalda. –Demo ella estará muy feliz- Agrego con más fuerza mirando ahora a su pelinegro amigo.

-Supongo que si…- Dijo frio acercándose al rubio, había dudado en responder aquella llamada, pero no podía negar que estar asi con su mejor amigo lo calmaba, esa fraternidad que siempre había existido no había desaparecido, y además Naruto parecía bastante satisfecho de tenerlo ahí.

-Esta noche hay una cena- Comento el rubio mirando a lo lejos las pequeñas aves sobrevolando el lago, con sus picos rozaban la superficie creando destellos de luz que caían nuevamente turbando la tranquilidad del lago. –Seria bueno que fueras…-

-No creo que los demás no estarían contentos con mi presencia- Admitió sintiendo una presión en su pecho. –Creo que mejor paso- Dijo intentando recuperar la tranquilidad.

-Es algo que te pedimos Umiko y yo…- Defendió el rubio mirando fijamente al pelinegro. –Eres mi amigo y quiero que estés ahí-

-Ella opina lo mismo?- Pregunto incrédulo con su tono de voz altanero, recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

-Ella está contenta… No cree lo mucho que me hacía falta el teme de mi amigo- Confeso cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro, odiaba tener que revelarle eso al altanero de Sasuke pero, si con eso lo obligaba a ir a la cena, lo haría.

-Hmp- Gruño y rio por lo debajo sorprendiendo a Naruto. –Si ella no estará molesta… Podría ver como arreglo mi noche para ir a tu cena- Dijo sacando su móvil y empezando a marcar un número.

-Sasuke…- Llamo mientras él se volvía levemente mientras seguía distraído escuchando el tono al otro lado de la línea. –Umiko no querrá a Akane en este lugar…- Dijo algo apenado.

-Lo sé… No la llamaba para eso- Dijo y se giro dando unos pasos para poder escuchar mejor cuando la chica contestara.

_-Dime…- _

-Esta noche no podre cenar en casa…-

_-Demo…- _Se quejo haciendo un berrinche mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a suspirar. _–Tienes días evadiendo las comidas… Que tanto haces?- _

-Estoy ocupado… eso es todo Akane…- Dijo algo irritado escuchando un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. –Mañana si comeremos juntos-

_-Como digas… Cenare con tus padres yo sola y me tocara explicar tu ausencia… Como tantas otras veces- _Dijo irritada tirando el teléfono, Sasuke ante aquello solo pudo sonreír y guardo nuevamente aquel aparato en su bolsillo.

-Explícame algo- Pregunto el rubio justo cuando volvió a estar frente a Sasuke, este lo miro receloso pero asintió con desgana. –Como es que sigues con Akane?... Digo ella no parecía interesarte-

-No me interesa todavía…- Confeso apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. –Ah estado conmigo tanto tiempo, ayudándome que simplemente hemos aprendido a convivir-

-No es tu novia?- Dijo incrédulo el rubio subiendo un poco su tono de voz. –No te lo creo…-

-Iie… Ella es solo mi compañera- Admitió suspirando pesadamente. –Me ha ayudado a seguir adelante-

-Ya veo- Dijo algo arrepentido por haber tocado aquel tema. –Entonces te veremos en la cena?-

-Hai… Nunca dejaras de ser tan dobe?- Se burlo moviéndose justo al momento que el rubio gruño e intento empujarlo.

-Dejare de ser dobe cuando tu dejes de ser tan teme, teme- Respondió caminando hacia el jardín, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada y entendió que necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas, tal vez tanto como él.

"Dobe…" Pensó cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro para poder recibir aquel aire envenenado con la dulce fragancia de los cerezos en flor, la calma de aquella tibia brisa lo hacía sentir tan bien, era una sensación que había olvidado que existía.

Frente a Sasuke bailaban cientos de flores de cerezo, golpeando su rostro con esa agradable fragancia, el jardín era realmente hermoso, lleno de arboles de flores, el césped suave al tacto todavía conservaba el rocío de la mañana, se giro un poco y un aroma diferente golpeo su rostro por unos segundos.

-Hmp- Gruño incrédulo y se encamino hacia el sitio de donde imaginaba había salido ese olor, ahora el dulce aroma del cerezo le parecía empalagador, demasiado común para él, unos cuantos arbustos cortaron su paso, ahí acababa el jardín para visitantes, se negó a detenerse ahí y los atravesó con gran agilidad deteniéndose de golpe.

-Vaya… Lo había olvidado- Se dijo unos segundos después sonriendo para sí mismo, realmente había actuado por impulso y solo por eso, gruño suavemente y se dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar prohibido.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la casa, no había cambiado nada desde que ella se marchara, los mismos sillones, el mismo color en la cocina, las figuras y los cuadros extranjeros adornando la sala de estar, el gran espejo cerca del recibidor, camino acariciando la lisa madera de las escaleras, permitiéndose sentir nuevamente su hogar.

Una, dos, tres, la tercera puerta al cruzar a la izquierda de las escaleras, una pequeña ventana le permitía admirar la madera y los tallados en las tres puertas, pero solo una le interesaba, toco suavemente el relieve de los lirios y la empujo dejando asi que la luz del sol atravesara todo el lugar cegándola por unos cuantos segundos.

"Mi habitación…" Pensó sonriendo melancólicamente, su escritorio, su mesa de noche, el closet, sus grandes ventanas con las cortinas de un lila traslucido, casi corrió hasta su cama y se dejo caer llenándose con aquel aroma antiguo, se sentía realmente cansada y su cama la invitaba a dormir, tal vez a soñar o a recordar, esas memorias que aquella cama había presenciado.

-Onee-san…- Murmuro la castaña desde la puerta, Hinata solo se giro un poco para ver a la chica y le sonrió indicándole que podía pasar. –Fran y Natalie quieren saber si pueden preparar la comida-

-Diles dejen de preocuparse por eso… Me imagino tienes un cocinero cierto?- Dijo subiendo su tono en la última frase, sonaba como un leve reproche pero solo hizo que la castaña sonriera al verse descubierta.

-Okasan viaja mucho y al no estar tu quien me cocinaría?... Era algo obvio- Se explico sentándose en la orilla de la suave cama, Hinata solo suspiro y asintió girándose para ver su techo, hace cuanto que no hacia aquello, hace cuanto no se sentía libre? Ella misma se había obligado a trabajar hasta agotarse, dormida muy poco y todo para evitar esos recuerdos.

-Diles que descansen… Que más tarde comerán- Ordeno un poco más distante que en un comienzo, Hanabi la miro extrañada y suspirando se puso de pie lentamente.

-Okasan dijo que podías quedarte unos días después de la boda… Ellos se harán cargo de todo en Europa- Comento antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una sorprendida pero pensativa Hinata, sus padres se habían percatado de su sobre exigencia auto impuesta todos esos años.

"Era algo obvio… El trabajo, me concentro tanto en el que había olvidado sentir…" Pensó sentándose de un salto en la cama, vio los rayos de sol que atravesaban tenuemente la ventana. "Sentir… Tal vez ese es el vacio que tengo" Se dijo subiendo una de sus manos a su pecho, camino lentamente y rozo con su aliento el cristal, se sorprendió al ver el pequeño parque de aquella zona y sonrió para sí.

-Cuantas veces estuve ahí?... Tal vez el ya está casado… Tal vez ni siquiera vive a unas cuadras de aquí…- Murmuro suspirando y recordando el rostro de su pelinegro, tantos años habían aplacado sus celos, unos celos que la llenaban de inseguridad y la hicieron tomar acciones precipitadas.

-Sasuke…- Susurro girándose para apoyar su espalda en el cristal y admirar nuevamente su habitación, las maletas frente al closet y unas pequeñas en su peinadora, todas sus cosas de su vida extranjera estaban ahí, esperando por ella, esperando para que se permitiera volver a sus 22 años, los últimos cinco años vivió y aprendió en el extranjero.

Su país, sus amigos, sus padres, sus tutores, todos habían cambiado, habían avanzado en sus vidas; ella debía hacer lo mismo, recordar con cariño aquello que le había regalado una casi inverosímil felicidad, una felicidad que ya casi no podía recordar, una felicidad que la había ahogado y por temor no lucho por él.

"Creo que es momento de un baño…" Pensó sonriendo y salió de la habitación encaminándose al cuarto de baño.

-Hinata… Cuanto más debemos esperar por el cocinero de tu hermana?- Se quejo la rubia cruzándose de brazos deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella.

-Cocina si quieres… Dile a Natalie que todo lo que está en esa cocina lo puede utilizar- Respondió riendo ante las apariciones de su amiga, se sentía extrañamente tranquila en aquel lugar. –Pregúntale a Hanabi que desea comer…-

-Tu no comerás?- Interrogo incrédula viendo como la ojiblanca negaba lentamente. –La cena de Umiko… Lo había olvidado- Dijo sonriendo y caminando para enredar el cabello de su amiga.

-Voy a ayudarla un poco y debo llegar un rato antes- Explico intentando liberarse de aquel fastidioso acto que solo hacía que la rubia riera con más fuerza.

-Felicítala nuevamente de nuestra parte- Agrego separándose lentamente y girándose para avisarle a la pelirroja que podrían cocinar. –Debes ir muy linda, el vestido violeta te quedaría bien para la ocasión-

-Nani?!- Dijo algo desconcertada viendo como la rubia negaba y empezaba a bajar las escaleras todavía riendo. "Que les pasara a esas dos!" Pensó algo preocupada terminando de meterse en el baño, debía darse prisa a menos que quisiera ver a una Umiko molesta, y luego de tanto tiempo posiblemente era peor que cuando joven, ese pensamiento hizo temblar a Hinata pero también la hizo reír infantilmente.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La ansiedad empezaba a oprimir su pecho, sus manos temblaban ligeramente haciéndole imposible colocarse el bendito collar que ahora parecía lo más difícil del mundo, una risa llego hasta sus oídos y unas manos tomaron las suyas deteniendo el temblor.

-Deberías respirar más seguido sabes?- Se burlo cerrando la gargantilla y girándola para que se mirara en el espejo. –Todo estará bien… El no parece irritado por la idea-

-El no sabe que ella confirmo- Se quejo sentándose frente al gran espejo mientras Naruto se dedicaba a acariciar sus hombros intentando calmarla. –Y ella no sabe que el ira-

-Hinata-chan no sabe que me pelee con el asi que debe tener en su mente la idea de verlo por ahí…- Explico tomando con más firmeza los hombros de ella que volvían a temblar. –Y el teme debe suponer que como tu mejor amiga ella estaría presente-

-Ambos saben que dejamos el contacto con el otro…- Explico tomando un palito negro brillante y se separaba una parte de su cabello para recogerlo. –Si no se comportan no estarán en la boda- Se afligió mientras empezaba a peinar la parte de su cabello que quedaba libre.

-Creo que sus vidas los han llevado a ser mas fríos de lo que alguna vez fueron… Seguro ya ni recuerdan la razón por la que se separaron y vuelven a hablarse como siempre- Termino de resignarse mientras escuchaba como sonaba el timbre del departamento.

-Es Hina-chan… Le dije que viniera para que me ayudara con algunas cosas- Dijo suspirando y terminando de peinarse un poco más rápido, Naruto sonrió y se encamino a la puerta.

-Gonbawa Naruto-kun- Saludo la ojiblanca sonriendo mientras el solo asentía y le permitía entrar en la casa. –Umiko-chan ya esta lista?- Interrogo al ver que la chica no se hallaba por el lugar.

-Iie… Ya debe estar por salir- Respondió señalándole uno de los sofás. –Iré por ella-

-Hai…- Dijo satisfecha mientras terminaba de sentarse, su vista recorrió el lugar, la decoración era realmente bella, sencilla pero con elegancia, seguramente Umiko era la causante de aquella majestuosidad, siempre tuvo talento para decorar.

-Ya podemos marcharnos- Murmuro una suave voz al otro lado de la habitación. –Hina-chan! Que linda!- Comento satisfecha mientras admiraba el vestido color violeta que llevaba, era hasta la rodilla de caída lista, estaba ceñido de la cintura para arriba en corte de corazón, su cabello lo llevaba suelto cubriendo asi el escote de su espalda, maquillada ligeramente se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Tu también estas muy linda Umiko-chan- Dijo intentando desaparecer su sonrojo, la castaña llevaba un largo vestido color azul cielo con tenues matices de azules más oscuros, abierto a ambos lados de las piernas y con un escote algo pronunciado, adornada con joyas muy brillantes que resaltaban el color de su cabello y la palidez de su piel.

-Hoy seré el más afortunado de la noche… Voy con dos mujeres muy bellas- Se burlo el rubio haciendo que ambas chicas empezaran a reír y le empezaran a seguir para abandonar aquel lugar.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado Hina-chan, no sabía si realmente vendrías- Murmuro la castaña dejando que el rubio siguiera tarareando alguna canción que tenía en la mente.

-No podría perderme tu boda Umiko-chan, por mas ocupada que estuviera- Dijo sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, definitivamente esa fue la mejor opción, no se hubiera perdonado nunca faltar a la boda de su amiga solo por un temor del pasado.

-Los demás se sorprenderán al ver que conseguí traer a la Hyuuga desertora- Dijo riendo mientras Hinata asentía soltando un suspiro, vio las calles de Tokio alumbradas por aquellas atrayentes luces artificiales. –Quería que llegaras conmigo- Agrego en un susurro sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca.

-No necesitabas ayuda en nada?- Preguntó sorprendida pero igual de bajo para que el rubio no escuchara nada, sonrió al ver que la castaña negaba lentamente, había caído inocentemente en aquella petición.

-Ellos arreglaron todo, como cada vez que hay una boda, ellos ofrecen una cena para los amigos más cercanos y otra con la familia de los novios- Explico viendo como la ojiblanca solo ampliaba su sonrisa y suspiraba.

-Creo que en fondo esperaba esto… Me hubiese dado más miedo llegar sola- Admitió escuchando como la risa del rubio empezaba a aumentar con ganas, su burla la hizo sonrojar fuertemente.

-Ya todos deben estar allá… Nosotros por ser los novios somos los últimos en llegar asi que no te sorprendas con tener todas las miradas encima-

-Soy la novia y tu serás el centro de atención hoy- Dijo en molestia fingida la castaña acompañando a su novio en las risas, Hinata solo se limitaba a sonrojarse y a suplicar entre balbuceos que dejaran de molestarla.

"Esto se siente tan bien…" Reflexiono al verse riendo junto a sus otros dos amigos, tenía mucho tiempo sin reír de aquella manera, su país realmente estaba lleno de sorpresas para ella, asi los conociera, asi los hubiese visto todos los días de su vida, nunca se cansaría de la sensación de igualdad que tenia con esos chicos, con todos a los que llamo alguna vez amigos.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El jardín se veía diferente de noche, parecía algo mas místico, como si ocultara algún secreto tras aquel paisaje tranquilo que brillaba con las pequeñas luces verdes que paseaban entre los árboles y el brillo azulado que transmitía el lago, camino un poco más hacia la puerta por la que había salido esa mañana.

-Sasuke-kun… No te vayas a perder- Grito una rubia entre risas, mientras este asentía con desgana, ya había visto a Ino en otras ocasiones, contadas ocasiones pero conservaba esa sonrisa cautivadora que parecía invitarte a hablarle, pero aquello se perdía ante la presencia imponente del pelirrojo que siempre iba de su mano.

"Como si importara realmente" Pensó dando un paso a la oscuridad, el ambiente era mucho más fresco que en el salón, había más gente de la que esperaba, gente que había pensado que nunca mas vería, pero ahí estaba, por Naruto, gruño y una suave brisa volvió a llevarle aquel extraño aroma que había hecho detestara el dulce aroma de los cerezos.

_-Mira ya llego… Que linda cierto?... No ha cambiado en casi nada-_ Tres voces femeninas sonaron a sus espaldas, las ignoro pensando que era la llegada del dobe y su bella novia, era de admitir, esa castaña tenía una belleza extraña que parecía brillar aun más teniendo al hiperactivo chico a su lado.

Intento librar su olfato de aquel olor pero le era imposible, era demasiado adictivo, escucho una risa muy suave, el viento la había llevado hasta sus oídos, se giro lentamente intentando no caer en sus estupideces, y la vio aquella frágil chica que una vez admiro estaba a unos cuantos metros sonriendo al verse rodeada de todos los presentes.

-Ella… Ella vino- Dijo intentando contener su sorpresa y por un momento el olor que le obligaba alejarse de la gente pareció vacio, una simple copia del que estaba en medio de aquel salón, tan concentrado, tan penetrante, tan puro.

Hinata que se encontraba rodeada de sus antiguos compañeros, sonreía intentando alejarse de la multitud, se disculpo con un gesto y prácticamente corrió hacia la primera puerta que encontró revisando el lugar, se apoyo en el marco intentando calmar su respiración.

-Fue una idea tonta- Murmuro mirando su vestido, odio hacerle caso a su amiga, confiaba en que aquel vestido no llamara tanto la atención, pero resulto tener el efecto contrario al que ella estaba esperando, fue entonces que se sintió vigilada.

Se giro lentamente hacia la tenue oscuridad que rodeaba el salón donde celebrarían la cena de compromiso con sus conocidos cercanos, y lo vio, retrocedió un poco pero se detuvo ante la tonta idea de temerle, era solo un hombre.

-Hinata…- Murmuro roncamente acercándose un poco a la joven mujer que pareció perder el color al verlo ahí, parado a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero lo siguiente le desencajo, ella le sonrió inclinándose levemente.

-Cuanto tiempo Sasuke-kun- Dijo tiernamente sin dejar de sonreírle, se sentía extrañamente al tenerlo ahí frente a ella, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo el mismo deseo de alejarse de la multitud, tan igual a ella pero… Cuanto lo habrían cambiado esos cinco años?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pensaban que retrasaría más el reencuentro? Pues no, ahí lo tienen un tierno y extraño reencuentro para mi pareja favorita y la principal de este fic! De aquí en adelante solo les tocaran episodios de sorpresa y frustración. Muajaja… Bueno no tanto asi pero espero que de verdad les hayan gustado.

**k4riiitho: **Bueno espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y es lindo verte también en mis otros fics!! Saludos y estaré esperando tu opinión con ansias!!!

**hinatauchiha20: **Jajaja gracias, de verdad no debes halagarme tanto me da penita! Y bueno si, Hinata en si no se sintió mal porque su ex infiel se case con su mejor amiga sino por el hecho de volver a encontrarse con Sasuke, cosa que si fue realmente traumatizante el cómo se alejaron!!! Gracias por tu comentario, me encantan los reviews largos y pues ojala este te guste y espero leerte pronto!

**Sairiko: **Gracias! Si necesitaba un evento que los volviera a unir y pues que mejor que la boda de sus mejores amigos!!! Awwww… Quedo súper tierno no? Ojala este capi sea de tu agrado… Estaré esperando tu review.

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Jajaja! Gracias de verdad que me halaga que digas que será de tus favoritos! Ojala este capi llene tus expectativas, es muy importante para mi ver que la historia no se esté yendo mucho en una dirección de tanta complicación y fantasía novelesca jajaja…

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Bueno, bueno lo de la boda va a tener que esperar un poco, ese es asi como el momento clave de todo esto asi que habrán unos cuantos capis antes de que se presente… Además debo investigar sobre las bodas japonesas… Jajaja! Esperare tu review con ansias! Te quiero mucho y ojala este capi te guste!

**adrifernan19: **Jajaja… Espero este reencuentro no te haya parecido muy normal, la verdad es que quería que fuera asi muy tranquilo y tierno, ojala que este capi sea de tu agrado! Estaré esperando tu review!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Quisiera que actualizaras… Eso me haría muy feliz la verdad… Y si Akane al parecer no ira, tu misma lo dijiste, Sasuke ni siquiera pensó en alguna acompañante jajaja!!! Pues espero este capi te gustara y que el reencuentro no haya quedado mal, es que me gusta mucho el suspenso jajaja!!!

**viicoviic: **Este capi debió responder tus dudas cierto? Ojala te gustara mucho y estaré esperando tu review! De verdad que me hacen feliz jajaja…

Bueno nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, y espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, nos leeremos pronto, recuerden que se les quiere… Matta ne…


	24. Chapter 24 La Cena, Tus Razones

**Gombawa! Aquí les traigo otro capi de esta loca historia! Como recordaran ya han pasado algunos años! Y la cena… Muajajaja! La cena del terror! De aquí en adelante hay capítulos divertidos lo prometo! Pero no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar! La verdad que entrar a la uni se me está complicando y debo estudiar yo no puedo vivir de publicar fics! Si pudiera créanme que lo haría! Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto! Jajaja! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XXIV. La Cena, Tus Razones. **

Hinata entendía que su lugar era junto a la novia, se había sentido estúpida y le había sonreído disculpándose por su pequeña actitud de chica asustada, intentaba respirar tranquila pero con aquella mirada penetrante sobre ella le era imposible concentrarse en eso.

-Nos alegra tenerlos a todos reunidos compartiendo esta dicha- Dijo cordialmente la castaña mientras el grupo reía animadamente. –Y claro… Como olvidar agradecerle a la Señorita Hyuuga su presencia-

-Umiko-chan…- Se quejo la ojiblanca al ver como todos empezaban reír mucho más fuerte, realmente tanto así les parecía increíble.

-Hay que darle algo de crédito…- Empezó la rubia poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca. –Vino mucho más linda de lo que se fue… Aunque al parecer no ha cambiado mucho-

-Hina-chan! Por lo menos hubieses mandado algún correo…- Se quejo su amigo perruno mirándola con un brillo extraño reflejado en sus ojos.

-Gomen… Demo… He estado muy ocupada- Se disculpo bajando la cabeza avergonzada, pero una ligera mano se poso en su hombro, subió su mirada y se encontró con la maternal sonrisa de su amiga.

-Bueno… Basta de molestar a Hinata-chan… Ya debieron haber molestado suficiente al teme así que podemos comer?- Interrogo el rubio mirando a su prometida que asintió riendo por lo debajo.

-Si no hubiese sido porque él estaba aquí y ella en otro continente… Pensaría que escaparon juntos- Agrego una castaña un poco mayor que el resto, todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella.

-Ten Ten-chan…- Pidió una rubia de cuatro coletas, mientras un pelinegro se revolvía a su lado.

-Que problemático es esto…- Se quejo el chico sentándose un poco mejor mientras veía como todos se giraron hacia ellos incrédulos. –Eso es cosa del pasado… Vean el presente- Dijo molesto mientras todos sonreían algo incómodos recordando instantáneamente todo lo que había pasado hacia cinco años, lo que obligo a la ojiblanca a abandonar el instituto de golpe y la extraña enfermedad de Sasuke en ese mismo periodo.

-Tienes razón…- Intervino Sasuke haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él, vio de reojo como Hinata casi se ahoga con él te que estaba precisamente tomando en ese instante haciéndolo sonreír. –De no ser por el detalle de la distancia… Parecería que intentamos escapar juntos- Fue mas una especie de burla que cualquier otra cosa, los hombres presentes empezaron a reír disimuladamente mientras terminaban de servir la comida.

-Hubiese sido desconsiderado de nuestra parte…- Agrego Hinata llamando la atención de todos, parecía una pequeña guerra interna, y ambos estaban disfrutándolo, quien se rendiría primero? –Ignorar a nuestros amigos estando en el mismo país…- Concluyo sonriendo victoriosa viendo como el pelinegro apretaba sus puños en la mesa.

-Existen teléfonos y computadoras en Europa… Tampoco hubiese sido muy difícil escribirle a alguno- Se defendió, ahora era él quien sonreía, Hinata se había sonrojado ante aquello mientras a su alrededor la risa de los presentes en aquella infantil batalla se iba incrementando.

-Se supone que cuando uno escapa es para que no lo descubran…- Dijo avergonzada haciendo un ligero puchero, que solo noto el pelinegro y amplió su sonrisa.

-Esa hubiese sido la principal idea de huir juntos- Murmuro tomando un poco de su te y girándose hacia el rubio que se había quedado petrificado durante toda aquella guerra verbal. –Dobe…- Llamo moviéndolo ligeramente.

-Bueno… Etto…- Empezó volviendo en si intentando no morir de un infarto. –Veo que se llevan tan bien como antes…- Dijo sarcásticamente haciendo explotar las carcajadas que tenían unos minutos conteniéndose.

-Ya podemos empezar a comer- Agrego la castaña escuchando un suspiro de alivio en su compañero que empezó antes que nadie a comer, esto la hizo reír y observo como todos empezaban tranquilos a comer, al parecer la pequeña batalla no había tensado a nadie, solo a los involucrados.

-Que se cree… Umiko-chan porque está aquí?- Se quejo la ojiblanca sin dejar de ver al pelinegro que sonreía altaneramente demostrando todo su impecable autocontrol, uno que ella ni con cinco años había perfeccionado hasta ese nivel.

-Hina-chan… Es el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun…- Explico suspirando, sabía que aquello pasaría, algo en su interior se lo decía pero prefirió escuchar a su novio, gran error. –No te molestes- Pidió intentando controlar su propio nerviosismo.

-Como digas… Solo por ti Umiko-chan- Dijo suspirando y clavando sus ojos en el plato que tenía delante de sí. "Sera una larga noche" Pensó resignada soltando un sonoro suspiro y empezando a comer ignorando aquella mirada que se empeñaba en atravesarla.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Sonrió al ver como la ojiblanca bajaba su rostro y suspiraba intentando ignorarlo, podía admirar en la bella mujer que se había convertido, su tradicional timidez seguía latente pero aquella fuerza con la que se había defendido no la esperaba, una alegría maliciosa se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Teme podrías no molestarla…- Pidió el rubio sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, se giro para verlo algo desconcertado. –Es difícil para ella estar aquí…-

-No es mi culpa que haya decidido devolverme la broma- Se defendió cruzándose de brazos algo irritado, no era realmente su culpa, la había provocado pero simplemente quería avergonzarla no quería ponerse a pelear como niños frente a todos los demás.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie la razón por la que se marcho… No debías intentar provocarla- Regaño el rubio mientras cambiaba su plato, Sasuke se sorprendió y noto que se había quedado estático escuchándolo, todos seguían comiendo y hablando entretenidos, ignorando casi a propósito a esos dos seres que eran casi unos desconocidos.

-Como si saber la razón me hiciera controlarme- Dijo prepotente mientras terminaba de comer una de las tantas rodajas de pescado que tenia frente a él. –Demo… Para tu información nunca supe realmente porque se fue- Admitió pasivo tomando un poco de té.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendido saltando un poco captando la atención de los que estaban más cerca de él, miro de reojo a su prometida que lo miro desconcertada, se acomodo un poco y se giro hacia ella.

"Porque te fuiste Hinata?... Que estúpida razón tenias para hacer esa locura… Para huir" Pensó el pelinegro viendo como la ojiblanca se sobresalto un poco e intento ponerse de pie, iba a imitarla pero noto como la rubia se acercaba a ella y con una sonrisa le invitaba a seguirla.

-Uchiha-kun onegai…- La voz de Umiko lo saco de su creciente molestia y se giro hacia ella. –No moleste mas a Hina-chan-

-Que no ha estoy molestando- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos, el rubio rio por lo debajo recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. –Que le dijiste dobe?-

-Es que Umiko se sorprende de que no sepas la razón por la que ella se fue- Explico sentándose un poco más atrás para que su prometida pudiera ver el rostro del pelinegro.

-Acaso la sabes tu?- Interrogo viendo a la chica que bajaba la mirada y negaba lentamente. –Entonces? En que se baso para irse?-

-Yo pienso que se fue por culpa tuya y de Akane- Intervino el rubio, pero el pelinegro negó gruñendo y se giro hacia la castaña que se sobresalto pero intento recordar las cosas de esos años, clavo sus ojos azules incrédulos en los del pelinegro y suspiro antes de hablar.

-Pensé que le habías dicho algo… Aunque el día que llamaste se puso muy mal- Recordó con dificultad. –Se que tenía miedo, nunca la había visto así- Confeso bajando su mirada algo deprimida.

-Esa estúpida- Se quejo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie de golpe y caminando hacia uno de los pasillos, el pasillo donde había visto irse a la rubia con la ojiblanca.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Caminaba algo nerviosa dejándose guiar por la chica que la había ayudado a salir de la cena algo desapercibida, vio como la oscuridad se abría delante de ellas indicándole que salía hacia el jardín, suspiro resignado esperando el momento en que se detendría.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto al momento de sentir que su acompañante había detenido su marcha. –Sucedió algo malo?-

-Quería asegurarme que el baka de Sasuke no te hubiese fastidiado en serio- Dijo algo seria mirándola detalladamente. –Vi como reaccionaste ante lo último que dijo- Agrego intentando explicarse.

-Etto… Con respecto a eso era- Dijo nerviosa apoyándose en una de las paredes. –No me afecto… Tanto…- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a oprimirse en su pecho.

-Es que Ten Ten-chan lo dijo jugando demo, no sabía que reaccionarían así- Explico sentándose al borde del pasillo rozando con sus pies el húmedo césped que cubría aquel lugar casi mágico.

-Lo entiendo…- Dijo agachándose para estar al nivel de la rubia. –No pensé que reaccionaria ante lo que dijo- Confeso sintiendo la fría brisa nocturna acariciar su rosto, suspiro pasando unos cuantos mechones detrás de su oreja.

-Parece que en el fondo has cambiado Hinata… Me alegra eso- Dijo riendo un poco y poniéndose de pie. –Cálmate un poco antes de volver… No dejes que él te saque de control- Aconsejo acomodándose su vestido y sonriendo para empezar a marcharse.

"Debo recordarlo… Ese hombre no es el Sasuke que yo conocí" Pensó terminando de sentarse y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba aquel lugar.

La brisa acariciaba todo su cuerpo, invitándolo a relajarse, el olor de la humedad mezclada con el dulce aroma de los cerezos, el sonido de los arboles al bailar con el viento, todo era un conjunto embriagador que la adormecía, tenia años sin sentirse de esa forma tan pacifica.

-Estúpida- Escucho aquella grave palabra a sus espaldas sobresaltándola, intento girarse pero alguien había tomado sus hombros impidiéndoselo. –Se puede saber porque sigues huyendo?- Gruño en su oído sintiendo como temblaba ante su acción.

-Sasuke…- Susurro subiendo sus manos para intentar liberarse sutilmente pero aquello solo hizo que el apretara aun mas sus manos alrededor de aquellos frágiles hombros. –No entiendo…- Dijo intentando sin éxito mantener su respiración tranquila.

-Acaso olvidaste la última vez que hablamos?- Se quejo liberando a la chica y saltando para quedar frente a ella sobre el húmedo césped, poso sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de aquella temerosa mujer y la miro fijamente.

-Iie demo…- Se corto al escucharlo gruñir, no podía mantener la mirada con aquellos ojos negros, unos ojos con los que aun algunas veces soñaba. –Demo… Huir es mejor- Acepto intentando levantarse pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la tomo de la muñeca obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

-Dame tus razones…- Exigió sin inmutarse por el temor que crecía en aquellos dulces ojos perlados. –Dame las razones para tomar esa estúpida decisión y creer que huir es mejor-

-Nani?!- Se sorprendió, no esperaba aquello, intento encontrar algún indicio de maldad en aquellos ojos pero solo encontraba dolor, dolor y curiosidad, bajo su mirada e intento nuevamente huir.

-Crees que te dejaría escapar así como así?- Se burlo tomando la otra muñeca dejándola atada al suelo de madera que estaba tornándose demasiado rustico. –Explícate Hinata… No soy hombre de paciencia- Exigió nuevamente apretando un poco más las frágiles muñecas haciendo que Hinata gritara un poco por el dolor que le causo.

-La razón?- Murmuro intentando mantener la mirada del pelinegro, este asintió con su gesto severo esperando. –Sasuke yo… Yo… Simplemente quise huir- Acepto bajando la mirada.

-Huir?... Realmente quisiste huir?...- Empezó algo alterado acercándose un poco más a Hinata. –Quisiste huir después de lo que te dije?- Su voz había cambiado a una mas acusadora.

-Yo me resistí en ese momento…-

-Maldita sea Hinata… Te fuiste!... Casi muero ese día y tu te fuiste!- Se quejo tomándola del cuello y acercándola a su rostro. –Yo te amaba…- Confeso en un susurro sintiendo como la chica entre sus brazos se estremecía.

-Ella me dijo que me alejara!- Se defendió intentando liberarse del pelinegro. –Ella me dijo que yo solo te lastimaba… Que me fuera… Así lo hice- Grito poniéndose de pie ocultando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Se supone que eso debe ser suficiente para mí?- Pregunto llegando hasta la espalda de la ojiblanca, podía sentirla contener las ganas de llorar, el tono que había utilizado, su forma de huir cuando se encontraba acorralada.

-Se supone que debes dejarme en paz- Dijo al tiempo que se le quebraba la voz, subió una de sus manos por instinto para cubrir su boca, no podía no se permitiría ser débil otra vez. –Ella me dijo que estarías bien-

-Akane no sabe nada de lo que yo sentía…- Dijo intentando recuperar la frialdad en su tono de voz. –Tu me traicionaste- La acuso empezando a caminar hacia donde se empezaba a formar el escándalo, se giro levemente para verla de reojo, la vio caer al suelo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, o mejor ocultando su sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que él no lograba entender.

-Eso no…- Su voz escapo como un susurro quebrándose al final impidiéndole continuar. –Sasuke…- Lo llamo escuchando como detenía su marcha, subió sus perlados ojos nublados por las lagrimas y lo vio, parado a unos metros de ella con aquella postura altanera.

-Eso es cosa del pasado Hinata… Tus razones al igual que tu me parecen patéticas…- Aclaro recuperando su compostura, escuchando como el llanto se hacía más fuerte a sus pies. –No sé porque me moleste en buscar esas razones que me tuvieron por 5 años obsesionado- Murmuro metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos dispuesto a marcharse. –Huir… Nunca hice más que intentar estar contigo… Patético- Su última frase había conseguido atravesarla, el corazón de Hinata se detuvo unos segundos o al menos así lo sintió ella.

-Entonces no tiene caso seguirte amando!- Dijo fuertemente intentando controlar sus lagrimas, podía sentir todo su cuerpo pesado, como pudo se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. –Diles que tuve que retirarme- Agrego justo antes de volver a cortarse por su propia tristeza e hizo lo único que hacia mejor, huir.

"Pero qué demonios" Pensó sorprendido congelándose en su lugar, oyó aquellos delicados pies empezar a correr, la madera crujía bajo el liviano cuerpo de la mujer y una fuerte brisa lo golpeo arrastrando aquel aroma adictivo que él se empeñaba en enterrar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Su corazón latía agitadamente en su pecho, quería desaparecer, dejar de sentir esa presión que empezaba a ahogarla, una sensación que había dado por extinta; llego hasta la entrada del templo agitada y como sus zapatos en las manos, no se había detenido para colocárselos, subió su mano esperando que algún taxi pasara por aquel lugar a tan altas horas de la noche.

Sus perlados ojos estaban nublados, ella estaba intentando desesperadamente salir de aquel lugar, mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí parada podía sentirlo acercarse, tal vez era una ilusión?... No se dio oportunidad de averiguarlo, salto delante del auto amarillo que pasaba justo en ese momento y se apoyo en la ventanilla viendo la asustada mirada del hombre.

-Onegai… Sáqueme de aquí- Suplico todavía viendo como el hombre estaba receloso de aceptarla. –Le daré cuanto pida… Onegai…- Suplico nuevamente viendo como el hombre suspiraba y le señalaba la parte de atrás, Hinata suspiro aliviada y abrió rápidamente la puerta para entrar y salir de una vez de aquella pesadilla.

-Señorita donde va?- Murmuro mirando con cierto temor a la joven que intentaba dejar de llorar en el asiento trasero, ella solo busco en su cartera y le dio una hoja de papel doblada, el la tomo con cuidado y la abrió leyendo con cuidado la dirección ahí descrita.

"Como pude… Qué rayos fue lo que se me ocurrió decir!.." Pensaba frenéticamente recordando con detalle todo lo que había vivido minutos antes, odiaba ser tan débil, la debilidad la había dejado enterrada, la había superado, pero no, ahí estaba el, reclamándole por sus sentimientos, por haberlo lastimado al partir.

Las lagrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos nublando su visión una vez más, las luces se hacían manchas borrosas a su paso, solo quería huir, solo quería desaparecer aquella última frase, una frase que no debió pronunciar, una frase que no había planificado… Acaso era cierta?.

"Acaso sigo amándolo como hace años?... Porque?... Porque ahora Sasuke-kun" Pensó sintiendo como el auto se detenía, se sobresalto asustada intentando reconocer el lugar, y lo vio, vio su bien arreglado jardín, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, exceptuando unas en el segundo piso, suspiro algo aliviada y salió del auto.

-Señorita?...- Llamo el hombre un tanto irritado, Hinata se giro recordando cómo había llegado a su hogar, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se acerco al hombre y le dio una moneda de 500 yenes, el hombre la miro sorprendida.

-Quédese con el cambio- Murmuro dándose la vuelta para poder entrar al fin en su refugio, como quería salir huyendo de ese bendito país; odiaba ya el hecho de tener que esperar dos largas semanas para poder irse y no volver nunca más.

Abrió suavemente la puerta principal escuchando como el auto se alejaba lentamente, sonrió al recordar la cara de sorpresa del hombre que la saco prácticamente de su infierno, merecía tal vez un poco más, pero tal vez hubiese sido causante de un infarto, toco delicadamente el barandal de las escaleras sintiendo como el contacto con aquella fría madera helaba su piel y su sangre, recordó aquellos ojos negros, ojos que reflejaban dolor, pero porque? Acaso el no la había olvidado?.

-Baka… El seguro ya está casado… O esta con alguien- Murmuro para sí moviendo lentamente su cabeza intentando alejar aquellas ideas de que aquel pelinegro todavía la quisiera, vio como la luz de la habitación de huéspedes se apagaba y suspirando termino de entrar en su habitación.

-Francesca y Natalie… Arigatou- Murmuro dejándose caer en su cama y abrazando su almohada dejando salir todo el dolor que había querido retener durante todo el viaje hasta ahí, el dolor que había resurgido, un dolor que no había muerto sino que estaba dormido en su interior.

"Sasuke…" Pensó intentando sin éxito contener sus pequeños gemidos de dolor que empezaban a retumbar haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, como odiarlo?... Como siquiera molestarse con él?... El tenia toda la razón para odiarla, realmente era patética.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Vio con cierta envidia a su amigo con su prometida, esta estaba muy ocupada intentando calmarlo mientras este solo reía ruidosamente y la abrazaba, podía notarse lo feliz que estaban, imaginando que algún día podría ser el.

"Kuso" Pensó gruñendo dando unos cuantos pasos más hacia ellos, la castaña se percato de la cercanía e intento enderezar a su prometido, Sasuke solo lo ignoro y se sentó en su lugar, nadie parecía haberse percatado de su larga ausencia o de la ahora permanente desaparición de la ojiblanca.

-Donde esta?- Pregunto la castaña al tiempo que Naruto se ponía de pie e iba al otro lado de la mesa, lo vio alejarse con recelo pero luego de unos cuantos segundos fijo toda su atención en el pelinegro, el cual la miraba desconcertado.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Respondió con su característica frialdad tomando un sorbo de su te ahora frio, lo repudio y recordó su larga incomunicación con cierta peliplata; gruño hastiado e intento colocarse de pie.

-Donde está Hinata?- Volvió a preguntar pero ahora con una autoridad poco característica de ella, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y la miro fijamente, aquellos ojos azules reflejaban preocupación, y tal vez temor?... Si, era eso, miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle a su frágil amiga.

-Me pidió que te informara que debía marcharse… Estaba cansada tal vez- Divago intentando no mostrar demasiado interés en lo que acababa de decir, pero en su interior un mar de preguntas volvía a burbujear contra su pecho.

-No le dijiste nada?- Interrogo sin despegar sus ojos de los del chico, este dudo por unos segundos y luego soltó un leve gruñido. –Que le dijiste?- Se corrigió al notar la incomodidad del Uchiha.

-Nani mo…- Murmuro apretando sus puños por debajo de la mesa. –Solo quería la verdad- Se defendió poniéndose de pie suavemente.

-La necesitabas ahorita?- Interrogo poniéndose también de pie y siguiendo el camino que el pelinegro emprendía. –Porque se marcho?... Ella vino conmigo… Acaso sabes lo que podría pasarle?- Lo empezaba a exasperar, aquella preguntas que el mismo intento no hacerse, ahí estaban en la boca de aquella chica.

-No es mi problema- Dijo ahora un tanto amenazante, se giro y vio todavía entre la oscuridad aquel reflejo de decisión que despedía la mirada de la castaña; sonrió socarronamente mientras giraba su rostro hacia el final del jardín. –Naruto hizo una buena elección- Murmuro intentando calmar así a Umiko.

-Acaso te importa ella?- Dijo ahora mas exaltada. –Acaso no has pensado en el daño que le haces?... El daño que ella ha estado intentando superar por más de cinco años?-

-Hmp- Gruño intentando desaparecer la imagen de la frágil mujer ojiblanca en el suelo, unos minutos antes, apretó nuevamente sus puños intentando mantener la calma.

-Acaso no pensaste en ella nunca?... Qué clase de hombre eres Uchiha-kun?- Interrogo con un tono de reproche que hizo que Sasuke perdiera su tan característico autocontrol.

-Deja de defenderla- Gruño tomando a la castaña por los brazos haciéndola gemir por el dolor que le causo su violento agarre. –Acaso ella pensó en mi cuando decidió marcharse?- Escupió aquella frase con toda la rabia que recorría su cuerpo.

-Ella…- Se corto al sentir aun mas fuerte el agarre, tenía miedo, ahora sabía que había sido un error seguirlo, gimió intentando calmarlo pero solo pudo sentir como sus dedos seguían hundiéndose de su delicada piel. -Uchiha-kun…- Suplico mirándolo con el temor reflejado en sus grandes ojos azules.

-No la defiendas- Volvió a gruñir justo al momento que otras manos tomaban las suyas y con brusquedad las separaban de los delgados brazos de la castaña, la vio refugiarse en aquel pecho y noto la rabia que despedía aquella mirada tan conocida.

-Que rayos hacías teme- Recrimino el rubio mientras apretaba más hacia si el frágil cuerpo de su prometida. –Acaso tenias que ensañártelas con Umiko?- Interrogo viéndolo de manera amenazante.

-Acaso ella o siquiera tu dobe saben lo que esa mujer me hizo pasar?- Respondió con otra pregunta viendo a la pareja algo confundida. –Ella merece esto y más… Y yo me encargare de hacerla sentirse miserable- Amenazo intentando salir de aquel ambiente tan tenso.

-Teme…- Llamo irritado el rubio tomándolo del brazo. –Deja esas cosas en el pasado… Ella vino aquí por nosotros… Nunca jugo contigo baka entiéndelo de una buena vez!- Grito viendo fijamente al pelinegro, este solo sonrió prepotente y con suma delicadeza se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

-Naruto… Hare con ella lo que me plazca demo… No afectare en ningún momento su boda… Eso puedes asegurarlo- Dijo volviendo a su característica frialdad sonriendo maliciosamente mientras miraba a la castaña.

-No la lastimes onegai!- Pidió la castaña terminando de liberarse del rubio para halar al pelinegro de su camisa. –Ella te ama… Siempre te ha amado… Sus amigas me lo dijeron!- Confeso viendo como nuevamente la expresión del pelinegro cambiaba a una aturdida.

-Umiko-chan…- Murmuro el rubio viendo como aquella simple frase perturbo de aquella forma a su amigo, era cierto, aquel odio que profesaba el pelinegro era por un ego herido, una alma destrozada y un corazón que había sido traicionado, ahora podía entender las acciones de Sasuke, el también amaba a Hinata.

-Deberías dejar de mentir- Respondió en un susurro liberándose suavemente de las manos de la castaña al tiempo que su móvil empezaba a sonar.

-Demo…- Intento continuar la mujer pero el rubio la tomo de la muñeca y negó.

-Espero verte mañana teme- Hablo el rubio viendo como el pelinegro asentía y empezaba a perderse por los amplios y oscuros pasillos con su agilidad característica.

-Naruto que te sucede?- Interrogo la castaña viendo a su novio. –El la lastimara… Podría incluso desistir a ir a nuestra boda por el!- Intento explicarse viendo como el rubio miraba todavía la dirección que había tomado el pelinegro.

-Umiko… El teme todavía quiere a Hinata- Explico tranquilo sintiendo como la sorpresa hizo que su novia se sobresaltara un poco. –El no le haría daño…-

-Acaso no lo oíste?- Pregunto incrédula viendo como el rubio sonreía ligeramente. –El la lastimara… Jugara con ella… Hinata no ha cambiado nada!- Intento explicarse pero la acción del rubio la hizo guardar silencio indefinidamente, los brazos de él se apretaron más en su cintura.

-Deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas… Al final… Ambos estaban felices de volver a verse- Murmuro besando ligeramente el cuello de la castaña. –Todo saldrá bien- Aseguro riendo sintiendo como la castaña se estremecía al sentir su aliento chocar en su oído.

-Como estas tan seguro?- Dijo ahora más tranquila intentando calmar el palpitar de su corazón separándose un poco para ver los azules y determinados ojos de su prometido. –Como sabes que no acabara mal?-

-No lo sé….- Admitió liberando a su novia y tomándola de la mano para entrar nuevamente al salón. –Simplemente espero que sea como yo digo- Concluyo riendo fuertemente llamando la atención de todos sus demás compañeros, Umiko solo pudo asentir todavía recelosa viendo como a lo lejos unas luces terminaban de cruzar la entrada del templo, era el Uchiha, escapando de aquel lugar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se alejo unos cuantos metros antes de sentirse seguro de contestar, odiaba que ella lo escuchara alterado, la preocupaba, tomo el aparato entre sus manos y miro de reojo como el rubio y la castaña hablaban de algo, suspiro y empezó a caminar ahora más despacio.

-Gonbawa- Saludo cortésmente escuchando una ligera risa al otro lado del móvil.

_-Sasuke… Lamento llamar tan tarde…- _Dijo disculpándose mientras el pelinegro solo conseguía gruñir. _–Estaba algo preocupada…- _

-Okasan… No te preocupes… Akane no te dijo nada?- Interrogo viendo como una hilera de autos se dibujaban cada vez mas grandes delante de él, suspiro algo aliviado al sentir la cálida brisa de primavera dar contra su rostro.

_-Hai! Demo… No parecía muy feliz… Me preocupe por eso- _

-Okasan… Mañana iré a verte- Prometió apoyándose junto a su auto escuchando nuevamente la risa de su madre, sonrió ligeramente al sentirse tranquilo de hacerla feliz, de complacerla.

_-Tu otosan está ansioso por verte… Creo que desea…- _Se corto para toser un poco, Sasuke podía percibir como la respiración de la mujer empezó a agitarse al otro lado de la línea, abrió su auto y acelero lo antes posible para llegar a su casa.

-No te esfuerces… Deberías descansar un poco- Comento algo irritado pasando a través del gran arco de madera y piedra que indicaba la salida de su infierno, un infierno en el cual no quería pensar, su madre le preocupaba.

_-Ya iba a acostarme demo… Como te dije me preocupe un poco… Akane no parece muy feliz estos últimos días… Acaso…- _

-Okasan… Akane es solo una amiga… No te preocupes tanto por ella- Dijo algo irritado mientras cruzaba en una esquina, la esquina que dejo al descubierto un gran edificio color mármol, brillaba con el destello de los autos que la alumbraban.

_-Como digas… Que descanses entonces Sasu-kun- _Dijo burlona mientras empezaba a reír, Sasuke solo suspiro sintiéndose un poco más preocupado, la escucho cortar la llamada, era la señal que esperaba para lanzar su móvil al otro lado del auto.

Vio como el gran estacionamiento se abría delante de él y entro sin pensarlo mucho, sabía lo que esperaba en su departamento pero por primera vez en demasiado tiempo no le dio importancia, gruño levemente cuando termino de estacionarse dispuesto a subir a su habitación.

"Que me ama?... Como es posible…" Reflexiono caminando lentamente, no había prisa, no había nada que pudiera apurarlo en ese momento, giro su vista al imponente paisaje de la ciudad a sus pies, el ascensor iba algo rápido o así podía sentirlo él, volvió a cerrar los ojos e imagino nuevamente aquella mujer, su mirada era algo diferente pero todavía podía recordar a Hinata, la Hinata que amo alguna vez.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun- Sonó la alegre voz de una mujer, el abrió los ojos y asintió satisfecho, ella sonrió y camino hacia el. –Como te fue?- Interrogo deteniéndose en el momento preciso para no chocar contra el pelinegro.

-Estuvo bien… Nada interesante- Mintió sorprendiéndose de sí mismo. –Me duele la cabeza… Hasta mañana Akane- Dijo y camino hacia su habitación.

-Descansa!- Murmuro todavía alegre la chica cerrando la gran puerta de madera del pelinegro, Sasuke gruño al verse frente a la gran luna llena dando directamente en su ventana.

-Odio esta etapa de la luna- Murmuro para sí girándose para darle la espalda al gran astro, nunca admitiría que saberla de vuelta le quitaba un gran peso de encima pero, su frase, esa última frase que lo congelo y que por un leve segundo le hizo querer perseguirla, querer consolarla como antes, el no se permitiría esa debilidad, ella lo traiciono y pagaría, Akane sería de gran utilidad ahora que era el momento preciso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Muajaja!! Suspenso! Suspenso!!! Es lo mejor! Muajajaja!!! Bueno volviendo a la normalidad les digo que… Espero les guste este capítulo! No me odien ni nada por el estilo todo tiene una razón de ser! Denme chance de pensarla no? Jajajaja! Espero reviews! Onegai!!!

**k4riiitho: **Ojala no me haya demorado mucho! El siguiente si no se cuando lo suba! Estaré esperando tu review… No me mates por este capi!!! Lo juro que es necesario! Digo yo jajaja!!!

**LennaParis: **Gracias! ME halagas! Que alegría que te guste el fic! Y bueno son cosas del fic pues! Claro que Hina quiere a Sasuke viceversa… Pero el dolor nos lleva a hacer cosas que son malas ps! Espero este capi te guste! Estaré esperando tu review!

**sairiko: **Que bueno que te gusto! Ojala este también te guste! De verdad que me esforcé mucho en este! Estaré esperando tu review! Gracias por seguir mi fic! Jajajaja

**luz estrella: **Bueno… Cumpliré tus peticiones pero más adelante ok? Prometo no ser tan mala! Yo como que te hago sufrir demasiado! Jajaja! Supongo que mi fic NejiHina te gustaría! Si te gusta la pareja pásate por mi nuevo fic! Es puro romance! Jajaja!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Jajaja! Si fue algo así como alivio lo que le dio! Imagínate ver el amor de tu vida años después y solo en la fiesta de compromiso de tu amiga! Eso está como para morirse! Jajaja! Espero este capi te guste y no me mates! Please! Nerviosa por ver que te pareció!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Si bueno mucho SasuHina! Me encanta esta pareja! Los personajes así fríos y mandones funcionan con linda Hinata! La amo!!! Espero este capi te guste y espero con ansias tu review!

**adrifernan19: **Que bueno! Había temido por el reencuentro! Ojala este capi te guste! Estaré esperando tu review!

**viicoviic:** Bueno creo que te adelantaste un episodio con tu comentario anterior! No tienes mucha paciencia! Jajaja! Espero te guste este capi me costó un poco mucho!!!

**Shaapithaa: **Ya!!! Espero te guste! No me tarde tanto actualizando o sí? Jajaja quiero tu review a ver que tal! Jajaja! Besos y te cuidas!

**oSiToPaNdA: **Jajaja eres muy graciosa cuando exageras! Pero si a veces pienso lo mismo de algunos de mis fics favoritos! Nuevamente espero no te estés trasnochando y que te guste este capi! Por cierto que alegría que te pusiste al corriente! No te he leído en mis demás fic! T-T

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Te pelaste por un día! Actualice 25! Y fue porque ayer estuve atrapada en el campo! Si supieras que tenias razón! Hasta que el campo se atravesó en tu camino y me hizo actualizar hoy! Jajaja! No llores! Espero el capi te guste y ps! Disfrútalo lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes!

**DarkAmy-chan: **No llores en un rincón me da cosa si haces eso! Bueno espero esto te haya satisfecho un poco de verdad! El capi me quedo algo simplón pero algo es algo! Debo preocuparme por tu opinión pues te repito que eres una sensei para mí! Jajaja esperare tu review con ansias! De verdad!

A todos les mando un beso y pues recuerden que se les quiere! Los reviews no quitan mucho tiempo! Hagan feliz a esta desdichada escritora! Jajaja cuídense y nos leeremos pronto!


	25. Chapter 25 Tu Debilidad, Mi Oportunidad

**Konichiwa gente! Espero no haberme demorado mucho pero como dije anteriormente, ahora se me hará cada vez más complicado subir los capítulos ya que ando escasa de tiempo! Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto! Espero les guste este capi y un regalo al final del capi jajaja!!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XXV. Tu Debilidad, Mi Oportunidad. **

Sonrió satisfecha viendo como la niña sonreía delante de si, señalándole unos largos vestidos, diferentes colores, texturas, incluso olores, camino un poco mas rápido para alcanzarla y la vio gritar de sorpresa y correr en otra dirección.

-Hanabi?- Pregunto confundida girándose para encontrarla colgada del cuello de un chico, era un chico realmente apuesto, un joven de cabello verde oscuro, podría decirse que negro con reflejos verdes, unos intensos ojos negros lo acompañaban y miraban con cierta adoración a su hermana menor.

-Onee-san!- Dijo sobresaltada liberando al joven que sonrió con cierta picardía que le hacía recordar algo o mejor dicho a alguien; la ojiblanca menor la miro con cierto temor y cruzo sus brazos en su espalda. –Etto… El…-

-Soy Tetsu Hitsugaya- Murmuro roncamente el peliverde inclinándose levemente ante la recién llegada –Debe ser la Onee-san de la que tanto habla Hanabi-chan- Agrego posando nuevamente sus ojos en la castaña.

-Hai…- Respondió complacida de que su hermana menor hablara tanto de ella, aunque la hacían sentirse peor pues nunca tomo en cuenta cuan afectada podría terminar Hanabi por su partida y como esto la había influenciado. –Etto… Como es que lo conoces Hanabi?- Murmuro recordando de golpe que su pequeña hermana había estado estudiando en un internado femenino.

-Hai… Etto- Empezó a dudar sonrojándose un poco, bajo su rostro mientras se avergonzaba al escuchar la leve risa de su hermana. –El es… Hermano de Natsuko-chan- Admitió todavía sin poder mirar a ninguno de los dos presentes.

-La chica por la que casi te atropellan…- Se quejo la ojiblanca mayor escuchando la potente risa del chico, ambas Hyuuga se giraron para observar el porqué de su repentina burla.

-Cierto… Natsu me comento algo de eso… Como es posible que por un listón casi te atropellaran?- Interrogo algo burlesco dirigiendo toda su atención a la castaña que instantáneamente hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-Debemos continuar Onee-san- Dijo tomando a la mayor de la muñeca y halándola lejos del chico que siguió riendo cada vez con más fuerza, Hinata admiraba aquella escena con cierta nostalgia y alegría, su querida Hanabi estaba avergonzada, y no por cualquier cosa sino frente a un chico.

Decidió dejar su descubrimiento para más tarde, Hanabi se había ofrecido a mostrarle los sitios que habían sido cambiados de la ciudad, cinco años era mucho tiempo para cambiar demasiadas cosas, y así parecía, habían parques nuevos, unos edificios realmente interesantes, diseños realmente innovadores, dignos de admirar.

Sus ojos perlados fueron cautivados por un gran edificio marmoleado frente a un parque de arboles diferentes, no eran los comunes arboles de cerezo, estos eran de pequeñas flores moradas, sin pensarlo mucho empezó a caminar en esa dirección, la forma tan delicada y a la vez fuerte que parecía tener ese diseño la atrapaba, la forma hexagonal en la que terminaba el edificio, las luces que reflejaba con tal maravilloso material.

-Sugoi…- Murmuro la ojiblanca una vez frente al edificio, era realmente alto, tal vez de unos 100 o 110 pisos, se apoyo en uno de los bancos admirando detalladamente tan maravillosa creación, sintió entonces una risita divertida a su lado.

-Onee-san… Vamos! Se nos hará tarde- Regaño la castaña tomando a Hinata del brazo y halándola para alejarla de aquel lugar. –Luego dices que soy yo la distraída- Regaño intentando en vano captar totalmente la atención de Hinata, esta seguía mirando aquel lugar.

"Que hermoso… Quisiera… Quisiera conocer a su creador!... Una obra tan maravillosa solo puede ser producto de un genio!... Esas líneas, esa forma tan sutil de hacer los últimos pisos más grandes, el color!..." Su mente divagaba en aquel hermoso monumento que había tenido la suerte de admirar.

-Onee-san!- Dijo algo fuerte la castaña haciendo que Hinata volviera totalmente a la realidad para encontrarse con una irritada Hanabi, quien inconscientemente estaba haciendo un puchero y la miraba con cierto recelo.

-Gomen… Demo… Es muy lindo…- Se explico desviando totalmente su vista del edificio, miraba ahora de reojo a su hermana que seguía irritada por su anterior comportamiento. –Gomen…- Repitió bajando su rostro, se sentía torpe, ingenua y algo tonta por avergonzarse tanto por haber molestado a su hermana menor.

-No importa… Entiendo tu admiración… Todos la tuvimos cuando empezaron a construirlo… Tres años es poco tiempo para tan lindo edificio y con esos acabados de lujo- Explico sonriendo y mirando de reojo la edificación que dejaban atrás. –El dueño se encargo de colocar ese lindo parque que no notaste… Al parecer le encanta observarlo- Concluyo llegando nuevamente al centro de la ciudad.

-Sabes acaso quien es el dueño?- Pregunto iluminada por la emoción de poder conocer a el creador de tan maravillosa obra de arte, pero Hanabi negó lentamente algo dolida por no darle la respuesta que la ojiblanca mayor requería con una urgencia increíble.

-Lo único que todos sabemos es que es de una familia realmente poderosa… Prefieren mantener bajo perfil… La corporación Uchiha se encargo de todos los arreglos…- Dijo Deteniéndose de golpe haciendo que la mayor tropezara un poco.

-Que sucede Hanabi?- Interrogo intentando ver el porqué del repentino cambio de su hermana menor, hasta que lo noto, una sonrisa de triunfo de dibujaba en el rostro de la menor asustando de sobremanera a Hinata.

-Sabia que lo encontraría!...- Dijo victoriosa tomando a Hinata de la muñeca. –Es perfecto!- Murmuro mientras la ojiblanca mayor solo atinaba a suspirar y dejarse llevar por la euforia repentina de la castaña, aunque algo todavía rondaba su cabeza, los Uchiha habían protegido al dueño de ese hermoso edificio, con qué fin habrían de hacerlo? Ellos eran una empresa emprendedora, los bienes raíces era un mercado realmente difícil de manejar y ellos habían conseguido dominar gran parte de ese mercado sin el mayor esfuerzo.

"Sasuke-kun…" Pensó intentando no sentirse nuevamente torpe ante él, si ese Uchiha era la única oportunidad de conocer al arquitecto de aquel edificio, lo haría, intentaría convivir con él, tenía que conocer a aquel ser capaz de crear cosas simplemente maravillosas.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Miraba distraídamente el pequeño parque frente a su ventana, le tranquilizaba ver como la gente descansaba, disfrutaba de los arboles de pequeñas flores moradas, eran un cambio a los acostumbrados arboles de cerezo, aunque todavía no entendía muy bien porque había elegido aquellos que eran tan extraños y difíciles de conseguir.

-Sasuke-kun me voy!- Grito una aguda voz del otro lado de la puerta sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, este gruño sonoramente y se movió hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Akane…- Llamo haciendo que la peliplata se detuviera en la puerta principal. –Intenta no preocupar a mi okasan…- Agrego cruzándose de brazos viendo como la chica sonreía y regresaba sobre sus pasos para hablarle.

-Gomen… Ese día no me sentía muy bien… Hoy prometo que no le complicare la cena- Dijo algo alegre viendo como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño. –Sucede algo?- Interrogo al ver tal reacción del chico.

-Dile que me disculpe… Mañana volveremos a almorzar juntos- Agrego intentando volver a su inexpresividad característica, sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba su mejilla obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por Mikoto-san… Ella estará bien- Murmuro apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para besar los labios del pelinegro, pero este lo evito sutilmente retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. –Ahora que sucede?- Se quejo frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo deseo- Admitió girándose para entrar a la habitación. –Nos veremos en la noche- Dijo dando por concluida la conversación, escucho a la peliplata gruñir y salir del lugar dando un fuerte portazo, el no podía admitirlo, no se lo permitía, pero desde el momento que volvió a ver a la ojiblanca no deseaba volver a tocar a la que era su amante.

"Kuso… Que me está pasando ahora?" Pensó tomando una camisa negra y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, odiaba sentirse encerrado, odiaba aquel olor que despedía la mujer que tenía casi 5 años viviendo con él, odiaba todas las sensaciones que pensó habían muerto hace ya demasiados años.

Subió al ascensor intentando concentrarse en relajar su cuerpo, sus gestos debían estar pasivos, como siempre, su respiración regulada, todo en su perfecto lugar, sin dejar ni un cabo suelto al momento de dejarse admirar por otras personas. Sintió como se abrieron las puertas y empezó a caminar pausadamente, sintió las miradas sobre si, la admiración, el respeto y hasta miedo; lo había conseguido, había recuperado su inexpresividad justo a tiempo.

"Solo necesito despejarme… Estoy demasiado estresado" Reflexiono intentando desviar sus pensamientos de cierta ojiblanca, con la que tenía dos noches soñando, dos noches que la luna llena lo había atormentado, llenándolo con aquel recuerdo, aquel cuerpo, aquella voz, aquellos labios, todo volvía a él, haciendo que las demás mujeres le parecieran repulsivas.

Subió su mirada y vio una silueta conocida, a una cuadra de el, parecía molesta y se sentó de muy mala manera en uno de los bancos, cerca del gran reloj, tenía unas cuantas bolsas entre las piernas, y lo vio, su característico listón violeta, sonrió y camino un poco más hacia ella, gruño al ver como este parecía querer liberarse de aquella larga cabellera y voló unos cuantos metros.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se sentía agotada, la verdad que comprar tantas cosas la hacían sentirse mareada, tenía demasiado tiempo sin hacer una visita sin prisas a las tiendas, dándose el tiempo suficiente de admirar como le quedaban las prendas en su totalidad.

-Onee-san vamos! Todavía faltan unas cuantas cosas- Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras ella solo suspiraba al momento de salir de la tienda de zapatos, la vio girarse con las bolsas en las manos y verla algo molesta.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo la mayor dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia una de las tiendas más cercanas, era un pequeño restaurante, podía oler los aderezos que estaban preparando y así escapar un rato de su pequeña y quisquillosa hermana. –Debo ir- Se explico vagamente sintiendo la mirada de su hermana atravesarla.

-Date prisa onegai- Escucho salir de los labios de su hermana sonriendo, Hanabi no podía tolerar todo el tiempo que ella perdía, era demasiado perfeccionista, y ella parecía hacerlo apropósito.

"Tendré que esperarla un buen rato" Se quejo mentalmente sentándose justo bajo el reloj de aquel lugar, muchas veces se había encontrado ahí con sus amigas, así que conocía muy bien aquella plaza.

Cerro sus ojos intentando perderse unos cuantos minutos, aquellas compras la habían agotado momentáneamente, sonrió al sentir una suave brisa chocar contra su rostro haciendo bailar su largo cabello, subió una de sus manos tanteando que el listón siguiera en su lugar, sonrió pero luego de un segundo gruño.

-Onegai!- Grito la chica girándose en la dirección que había volado su listón, todavía con la mano en la cabeza se puso de pie dispuesta a perseguirlo, como la primera vez, pero se detuvo al ver que había quedado enredado en unos largos y masculinos dedos.

-Hmp- Escucho un sonoro gruñido mientras el hombre se encaminaba hasta ella, lo miro recelosa hasta que esté bajo su mano ofreciéndole el listón que había conseguido atrapar. –Deberías dejarlo en casa- Sugirió cruzándose de brazos viéndola de reojo.

-Arigatou- Murmuro de mala gana guardando la cinta en su bolsillo. –Acaso me está persiguiendo?- Interrogo un tanto asustada, pero su temor cambio a vergüenza cuando lo escucho reír suavemente.

-La habrías perdido de no ser por mi- Dijo prepotentemente mientras veía como la castaña aguantaba un grito de indignación y se daba la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, el no se lo impediría, era después de todo una casualidad que volviera a encontrarla en aquella situación.

-Hanabi…- Una suave voz algo agitada resonó haciendo que la castaña detuviera su marcha, Sasuke la miro de reojo y la vio sonreír ampliamente, siguió la dirección que los ojos de esta llevaban y la vio, Hinata llevaba un ligero vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un lazo violeta bajo su busto realzándolo aun mas.

-Onee-san- Dijo al fin la menor sorprendiendo al pelinegro, este la vio caminar hacia la ojiblanca, Hinata tomo una de las bolsas y sonriendo se giro para irse. –Matte…- Dijo sobresaltando a la mayor, esta se giro y su mirada choco con la del pelinegro.

"Nani?!" Se grito mentalmente al ver como su hermana menor corría en su dirección, asustada por lo que pudiera pasar la siguió estando a unos cuantos pasos del pelinegro, lo vio sonreír pícaramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Gomen… Casi lo olvido- Dijo levantando una pequeña bolsa color naranja e ignorando totalmente al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Debería enseñarle a su imoto a no ser tan distraída- Se burlo el pelinegro viendo como la mayor se sonrojaba levemente.

-No es asunto tuyo- Respondió Hinata girándose para marcharse pero una mano atrapo su muñeca haciéndola temblar. –Pero que…-

-Acaso no te conto cuando salto frente a mi auto?- Interrogo mirando ahora a la castaña, esta estaba abochornada, podía descifrarlo al ver como apretaba sus manos alrededor de una de las bolsas. –De no ser por mí estarías visitándola en el hospital-

-Es cierto?- Pregunto incrédula la mayor intentando en vano liberarse de la cálida mano del pelinegro. –Hanabi…- Llamo algo nerviosa al ver que su hermana no quería responder.

-Hai… Este fue el hombre que se detuvo a tiempo ese día… Y hoy… Volvió a darme mi listón- Admitió haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, este se giro nuevamente a la mayor.

-Parece que ser descuidada es cosa de familia- Se burlo atrayendo más hacia si aquel frágil cuerpo, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo justo cuando el dulce aliento de Hinata cocho contra su pecho.

-Suéltame- Murmuro viendo de reojo como la castaña miraba la escena confundida. –Como quieres que te lo agradezca- Dijo un poco más alto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba esperando el pelinegro.

-Almuerza conmigo- Dijo más como una orden que como una opción. –Mi departamento está aquí mismo- Agrego señalando el gran edificio marmoleado.

-Nani?!- Se exalto intentando nuevamente liberarse del agarre. –No puedo… Hanabi y yo… Ella…- Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Aceptamos- Respondió la castaña mirando con recelo al pelinegro, los dos mayores la miraron sorprendida, Hinata con una mirada aterrada y Sasuke con una de complicidad involuntaria. –Onee-san…- Pidió mirando ahora únicamente a su hermana.

-Si es lo que prefieres- Se resigno bajando la cabeza, podía sentir su corazón querer atravesar su pecho, la calidez que despedía el pelinegro era embriagante, odiaba ser tan débil y más aun, ver que parecía divertirse ante aquella situación.

"Así que Imoto eh?... Podría utilizarlo convenientemente" Pensó maliciosamente liberando a la ojiblanca empezando a caminar delante de las dos Hyuuga, no podía creer la suerte que tenia, definitivamente Dios debía tenerle demasiado aprecio como para hacerle aquellas jugadas que hacían tan divertida su vida.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Terminaron de probarse sus trajes, ambos estaban demasiado contentos como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, la fecha estaba próxima y la primavera estaba a punto de terminar, entre el fin de la primavera y el inicio del verano, el momento ideal para su matrimonio.

-Crees que será como hasta ahora?- Interrogo la chica tomando el brazo de su prometido. –Mis padres están muy emocionados- Confeso sonrojándose un poco.

-No imagino porque…- Empezó algo burlesco. –Ellos no me aprecian tanto como mis padres a ti- Dijo mirando fijamente a su novia, esta estaba sonrojada e intentaba ocultarlo como tantas otras veces.

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto sintiendo una cálida brisa mover pesadamente sus cabellos, lo llevaba suelto, sabía que a él le encantaba verla así, tenía un pequeño short negro con una franela larga ajustada al cuerpo permitiéndole revelar su delgada y bien proporcionada figura.

-Mis padres no creían que duraría tanto con una chica tan tranquila- Dijo empezando a reír sonoramente sintiendo como su brazo era apretado con un poco mas de fuerza. –Tus padres en cambio no podían tolerar que estuvieras con alguien tan intranquilo-

-Te odiaban demasiado- Revelo empezando a reír tímidamente, suspiro y se encamino a uno de los asientos de aquel parque tan agradable. –Me encanta este lugar- Admitió cambiando el tema justo cuando su novio se sentaba a su lado.

-Debes agradecerle al teme…- Confeso viendo como su novia lo miraba confuso. –El diseño este lugar, como pago pidió que le cedieran uno de los pisos más grandes de su construcción- Dijo girando su vista para ver el gran edificio marmoleado que se erguía frente a ellos.

-No puedo creer que se haya graduado en tan poco tiempo- Dijo entre confundida y sorprendida. –Nunca le vi interés en la arquitectura-

-Es cierto demo… Es realmente bueno en eso- Dijo sonriendo sintiendo como la castaña se agitaba en su lugar. –Que sucede?-

-Es solo que… Todavía pienso en lo que sucedió ese día- Dijo clavando su mirada en la punta del edificio. –Siento que quiere lastimarla-

-No la lastimara… Eso creo- Naruto había tomado la mano de la chica y la llevo a sus labios para poder besarla. –No ha cambiado tanto como piensas-

-Tienes unos cuantos días tratándolo… Cinco años pueden haberlo cambiado es solo que tu todavía no te das cuenta- Se explico sintiendo el aliento del rubio chocar contra su muñeca, se estaba riendo y eso la incomodaba.

-Es como que yo te diga que Hinata ha cambiado porque en cinco años no te has comunicado tanto con ella- Rebatió sintiendo como la mano de la castaña era retirada de golpe.

-Es diferente… Ella no ha cambiado lo puedo notar en sus ojos… Ha madurado- Se defendió intentando poner resistencia a que el rubio la tomara de la cintura y la atrajera hacia sí.

-Lo mismo digo del teme… Es muy frio y distante demo… Sigue siendo el teme que conocí… Y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo- Dijo besando suavemente el cuello de su compañera.

-Como digas…- Dijo intentando contener el aliento pero la risa del rubio la hizo estremecerse. –Igual pienso que son dos cosas diferentes- Dijo algo irritada poniéndose de pie.

-Porque son dos personas totalmente opuestas…- Agrego el rubio corriendo hacia ella y tomando su mano. –Así como tú y como yo- Completo viendo con gracia como su prometida se sonrojaba, bajo un poco su rostro para poder atrapar aquellos delgados labios en un tierno beso.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Coloco la taza frente a su cuerpo intentando infructuosamente mantenerse en calma, podía sentir como la miraba, podía verle conversar con su hermana, que quería?... Acaso lastimarla estaba en sus planes?... Era apenas una niña, tenía que descubrir la razón de su humanidad momentánea.

-Hanabi…- Llamo intentando sonar tranquila, miro como el pelinegro se ponía de pie instintivamente dándole la espalda, todo el almuerzo había pasado ignorándola, eso la molestaba de una manera increíble. –Llama a Francesca dile dónde estamos y como a qué hora llegaremos- Ordeno poniéndose de pie y empezando a acomodar alguna de las bolsas de sus compras.

-Hai…- Dijo aburrida caminando hacia donde se encontraba su cartera, Hinata aprovecho esa distracción para acercarse al lugar donde se hallaba Sasuke, este también parecía aburrido, revisando algunas revistas que obviamente no eran de él.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Interrogo lo más bajo que pudo intentando escuchar lo que hacía su hermana del otro lado de la sala.

-Que me agradezcas el no haber matado a tu Imoto…- Dijo sereno girándose para ver la silueta de la pequeña, debía admitir que poseía un cuerpo muy parecido al de Hinata, sus ojos rodaron disimuladamente hacia el cuerpo que se empezaba a exasperar junto a él.

-Ya cumplí… Vinimos a almorzar- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos. –Déjala en paz- Advirtió colocándose frente al pelinegro ocultando así a su pequeña hermana. –No la veas como si fuera un juguete- Dijo escuchando como su hermana empezaba a hablar por el móvil.

-Estas imaginando- Dijo tranquilo separándose para servirse un poco mas de té. –Aunque debo admitir que es muy bonita- Dijo sonriendo al escuchar un leve gruñido de la ojiblanca detrás de sí.

-Hanabi…- Llamo mientras caminaba hacia la castaña, está todavía con el teléfono en la mano se giro para ver a Hinata llegar hasta ella, con las bolsas en sus manos. –Vete de aquí..- Ordeno intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Onee-san… Demo…- Dijo confusa mientras su hermana la empujaba hasta la puerta principal. –Que sucede?- Interrogo subiendo su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada divertida del pelinegro.

-Debo arreglar algunas cosas antes de volver- Mintió terminando de abrir la puerta y sacando a la castaña por ella. –Gomen… Vete a casa onegai!- Exigió mirándola de aquella maternal manera que le hacía imposible desobedecer.

-Hai… Demo… Luego de dices cual era la urgencia- Dijo tomando las bolsas que la mayor se había devuelto a buscar mientras se terminaba de acomodar los zapatos; escucho un leve murmullo proveniente del celular del móvil de su hermana menor, esta solo corto la llamada caminando fuera del lugar.

Hinata consiguió apoyarse en el marco de aquel departamento viéndola subir al ascensor y sacando nuevamente su móvil, suspiro aliviada cuando las puertas se cerraron alejándola definitivamente de aquel hombre.

"Este baka… Que pensaba hacerle!" Se irrito sintiendo un frio recorrer su espalda, se enderezo lentamente intentando tranquilizar su respiración, tenía que enfrentarlo, no podía permitir que deseara a su hermana, apenas y tenía 15 años.

-Se dónde vives- Dijo sereno pasándole una taza de té, Hinata lo vio apoyarse en la barra que separaba la sala del recibidor, lo vio sonreír haciendo que su sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas, la irritación había tomado control de su razón.

-Sasuke ni se te ocurra hacerle algo- Amenazo dejando la taza a un lado dando la vuelta para encararlo, su largo cabello se movió con ferocidad quedando algunos mechones sobre el lugar donde el pelinegro se había estado apoyando.

-Y que si quisiera?- Soltó avanzando un paso, Hinata no tuvo más remedio que retrocederlo chocando contra la barra, vio como en aquellos delgados labios se dibujaba una sonrisa victoriosa. –Hinata tú no puedes detenerme…- Susurro suspirando sobre el oído de ella.

-Es una niña!... No puedes desearla!- Se quejo intentando empujarlo para quitárselo de encima, pero Sasuke la tomo de las manos y como en su último encuentro la atrapo contra la barra. –Acaso estás loco?- Se quejo sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, pero no por la rabia sino por la emoción que esa posición le causaba, la desarmaba delante de el, la dejaba vulnerable a su voluntad.

-Celosa?- Susurro nuevamente ahora besando levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica atrapando juguetonamente aquel zarcillo, sintió como aquella joven mujer se estremecía ante aquel beso, no podía negárselo, deseaba sentir aquellas curvas de mujer con las que se había hecho la ojiblanca.

-Yo no…- Se corto la sentir como el aliento de el chocaba contra su cuello, rodando desde su oreja hasta un poco más arriba del nacimiento de sus senos. –Basta…- Dijo terminando en un gemido, se sonrojo y se movió bruscamente intentando liberarse.

-Hmp- Gruño roncamente apoyando totalmente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, la escucho gemir un poco más alto mientras liberaba sus manos para poder apreciarla mucho mejor.

Hinata dejo sus manos congeladas donde antes estuvieron sujetas bajo las varoniles manos de Sasuke, suspiro al sentir como este empezaba a besar el nacimiento de sus senos, las manos de él se posicionaban en su cintura atrayéndola mas a él, sus pechos estaban aplastados contra aquel firme y bien formado pecho.

-Sasuke…- Gimió al tiempo que echaba su cabeza para atrás intentando mantenerse cuerda, pero una indiscreta caricia la hizo gritar sorpresivamente, lo escucho reír mientras seguía acariciando la parte interna de su muslo muy cerca de su intimidad.

-Parece que no me has olvidado- Se burlo roncamente mientras terminaba de subir el vestido dejándolo al nivel de la cintura, sus manos tomaron cada una de las piernas de la ojiblanca colocándola sobre la barra para poder apreciarla mejor, subió su mirada y vio como esta estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus perlados ojos, brillaban con un deseo reprimido.

-Detente- Murmuro con dificultad sintiendo la lengua del pelinegro bajar por su cuello, subía y bajaba con un ritmo demasiado embriagador, mientras aquellas manos daban dulces pero posesivas caricias a sus muslos, se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlar sus gemidos, intentando controlar el deseo que crecía en su interior.

-Oblígame- Reto mordiendo fuertemente el cuello de la ojiblanca, esta gruño fuertemente subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello de él, abrió un poco mas sus piernas permitiéndole colocarse con mayor comodidad entre ellas.

-Sasuke…- Gimió sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro deslizaban su vestido hasta la parte de arriba, quería sacarlo, dejarla desnuda y a su merced, Hinata abrió los ojos de repente sintiendo como terminaba de liberarla del vestido, sus confusos ojos se encontraron con los lujuriosos del pelinegro.

-Déjame- Dijo roncamente mientras seguía esparciendo delicadas caricias por aquel cuerpo, sus labios estaban secos, esperando el momento oportuno para tocar la humedad de la boca de la ojiblanca, esta asintió débilmente tomando la camisa del chico y retirándola de un tirón.

-Esta vez- Dijo gimiendo al sentir las manos de el destrabando su brasier justo cuando sus labios se apoderaban de sus senos, pudo sentir aquel choque de electricidad recorrer su espalda obligándola a arquearse, las manos de el la tenían prisionera, sumisa ante sus deseos.

Pudo sentir como en ese momento aquellas delicadas manos cobraron vida y empezaron a acariciar su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello, dándole una sensación que tenia años sin sentir, un deseo descontrolado, la lujuria en su más pura expresión, presentada en aquella tentadora mujer.

Lo sintió gruñir justo cuando sus labios besaron su cuello bajando suavemente hasta sus hombros y de regreso a su rostro, deseaba sentir esos varoniles labios, poder probarlo una vez más, se sintió repentinamente avergonzada, las manos de Sasuke se colaron en su braga para retirarla con brusquedad dejándola expuesta en aquel lugar.

-Nadie te vera- Se burlo roncamente al ver como la ojiblanca repentinamente se había tensado entre sus brazos, abrió lentamente el cierre de su pantalón y tomándola por la cintura la atrajo hasta la orilla de la barra, subió sus ojos para encontrarla tan sumida en aquello que estaba a punto de pasar que se preocupo por un segundo.

-Sasuke…- Llamo suavemente pero con un tono tan seductor que el pelinegro se desmorono, la empujo un poco mas y poco a poco fue entrando en ella, gruño roncamente sintiendo su respiración empezar a cortarse, era ella, era con esa sensación la que soñaba todavía, era esa la que buscaba cuando le hacía el amor a alguien más, esa estrechez, ese calor, todo para él, por el.

Sintió como su corazón se detuvo unos segundos justo cuando el entro totalmente en ella, se abrazo al cuello del pelinegro intentando detener aquellas sensaciones, pero solo consiguió excitarlo mas, empezó a moverse lentamente, haciéndola jadear, Hinata solo podía rendirse ante su propio deseo y empezó a besar el cuello del chico, subiendo lentamente hasta sus mejillas y barbilla, delineando mentalmente aquellos labios tan conocidos y añorados.

-Hinata…- Lo escucho decir roncamente, el ritmo iba en aumento invitándola a perder la razón, una razón de la que nunca tuvo control estando con él, y de pronto sucedió, Sasuke no había podido controlarse mas y al ver aquellos labios entreabiertos jadeando por el tuvo que tomarlos, eran suyos después de todo.

Sus gemidos fueron en aumento al sentirlos quedar atrapados entre los labios de él y los suyos propios, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la movió entre besos hasta el sofá, la dejo caer deteniéndose para poder admirarla, su cuerpo no había cambiado tanto como esperaba, sus caderas, sus senos, su cintura, todo seguía siendo perfectamente a su medida.

-Deja de verme- Se quejo la chica cruzándose de brazos cubriendo así sus senos, estaba avergonzada, tenia tantos deseos de que aquello pasara de que el la hiciera suya como tantas veces años atrás, lo escucho reír y empezar a agacharse para colocarse sobre ella, hundió su rostro en su cuello besándolo posesivamente mientras entraba de golpe en ella.

-Demasiado tentadora- Gruño guturalmente mientras el ritmo empezaba a ser más rápido, la sintió abrazarse a su espalda mientras gemía su nombre muy suavemente, en un tono tan seductor que solo conseguía seguir excitándolo, le estaba susurrando su nombre mientras lo besaba.

-Sasuke…- Gimió sintiendo como empezaba a cerrarse alrededor de el, la sensación era maravillosa, luego de tanto tiempo lo tenía ahí, entre sus piernas, demostrándole lo mucho que podía amarla, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia.

-Hmp- Un gruñido se contuvo en la garganta de Sasuke intentando controlar sus enormes deseos de embestirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que ella no lo deseaba así, la sensación era más profunda, más embriagante en el suave ritmo que ella estaba llevando, su miembro se dilato un poco mientras ella empezaba a arquearse jadeando.

Tomo la cintura de la chica profundizando mas el contacto mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba dejándose llevar por el deseo, permitiéndole a el ser su dueño una vez más, poseerla como tantas veces había soñado, otra contracción, su estrecha entrada lo envolvía haciéndolo gruñir unos segundos antes de que sintieran como explotaban juntos a esa agradable sensación de haberse amado tan fervientemente.

"Sasuke… No puedes desear estar con ella… No… Te volverá a lastimar" Pensó la mujer que se había quedado estática escuchando los jadeos provenientes de la sala, se acerco sigilosamente para encontrar al pelinegro haciendo suya a cierta ojiblanca que había creído desaparecida, ahora sí que tendría que luchar realmente con todo lo que tenia para deshacerse de una vez por todas de aquella pequeña intrusa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jajaja!! Espero aprecien este regalo ps… tenía muchos capis sin haber lemon y este fic es M… Como entenderán era muy necesario poner uno… Jajaja!!!

**oSiToPaNdA: **Esta bien… Entiendo tu disgusto hacia los fics incompletos, debo confesar que también prefiero leer fics completos pero buee… En momentos de ocio me dedico a leer lo que me llame la atención y termine enredada en unos incompletos! Lástima que no los leas enseguida! Tendrías muchos más días en suspenso de lo normal jajaja!!! Cuídate y estaré esperando tu review!

**Shaapithaa: **Hello… Bueno espero este capi compense mi tiempo de ausencia!!! Y que el regalo te guste… Era muy necesario el lemon no crees?... Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y p sestare esperando tu comentario…

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Jajaja… Akane debe sufrir muajaja!!! Hoy sufrió un poco por si no lo notaste y ps si la uni es algo complicado pero muy necesario! Estoy cerca de entrar así que si ahorita no tengo tiempo imagínate luego… Espero ps poder terminar mis historias antes de que eso pase… Espero te guste este capi y ps que lo disfrutes! Jajaja

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Gracias me halagas de mas! Es que me gusta dejar bien expresado los sentimientos y esas cosas… Espero estarlo haciendo bien y que este capi no te haya decepcionado mucho…. Jajaja estaré esperando tu review con ansias!

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Espero que esta vez sí recuerdes la contraseña aunque creo que no es necesario ps deje que me escribieran anónimos jajaja! En fin… Espero este capi te guste y no te haga llorar mas… Por los momentos… Muajaja!

**Sairiko: **Si bueno… En realidad yo querría matar a la persona que huyo pero solo es mi opinión jajaja!! Espero este capi te haya gustado y ps que el lemon me haya quedado bien tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir uno…

**k4riiitho: **Gracias por el apoyo… Tu amenaza me perturbo así que me asegure de regalar un lemon para evitar futuras amenazas de muerte jajaja!!! Bueno de verdad que este capi quedo así como lleno de confusión pero ps… Se vale que se reconcilien un poco… Pero solo un poco eh? jajaja

**adrifernan19: **Espero este también te haya gustado, me costó un poco jajaja!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja… Dramáticos como su creadora que acaba de notar la ausencia de tu actualización… Espero verla pronto eh? Sino ps en la siguiente actualización empezare con mis delicados comentarios en cada uno de mis capítulos jajaja!!! Espero este te guste tanto como los anteriores y alimente tu perversión… Que no es sana… Muajaja

**viicoviic: **Eh… Sera que este capi elimina tu intriga? La verdad es difícil de seguir esta historia tan dramática pero ya le agarre el hilo otra vez muajaja!!! Espero te guste y ps esperare tu review con ansias…

**hinatauchiha20: **Espero no haberme demorado mucho y ps esta conti te haga feliz… La verdad es que sinceramente la venganza no es algo bueno pero todavía faltan un poco de confusiones que ver… Todavía falta un poco de este fic!

**Gaahina Lovers: **Espero esta conti te haya gustado, tu coment será de gran ayuda para mi ps… Estoy pensando en algún momento hacer uno Gaahina y ps me alegra ver que una chica seguidora de aquella pareja le gustan mis historias! Besos y espero tu review!

Bueno chics saludos a todos gracias por leer este fic tan loco y ps recordarles que los quiero mucho a todos, tanto a los que solo me leen y a los que dejan review! De verdad que me alegran mucho las actualizaciones! Jajaja… Nos leeremos pronto… Espero… Matta ne…


	26. Chapter 26 Decisiones

**Ohayo… Lamento la demora y ps insisto nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto… Naruto es de Kishimoto al igual que la pareja protagonista! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XVI. Decisiones. **

Se movio lentamente notando la luz rojiza que deslumbraba todo el lugar, extrañamente se sentía aliviado, cerro sus ojos suspirando lentamente al tiempo que sentía como a su lado aquel cuerpo se movio intentando encontrarlo entre sueños.

"Hinata…" Penso girándose para ver el delgado cuerpo de la ojiblanca acostado a su lado en el sofá, su blanca y tersa piel brillaba insistentemente por lo rayos del sol y un gracioso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, noto como sus labios entre abiertos parecían pronunciar algo pero no lo suficientemente alto para que el lograra escucharlo.

Sonrió de lado poniéndose de pie con mucho cuidado, no quería despertarla todavía, sabía exactamente lo que pasaría y todavía no tenia deseos de verla partir, tomo sus pantalones y se los coloco lentamente, podía escucharla respirar y eso le daba tranquilidad.

-Veo que no has cambiado- Aquella voz lo hizo gruñir girándose totalmente hacia la ojiblanca y cubriéndola con su camisa, para luego volverse hacia la recién llegada. –No sé porque esperaba más de ti…- Se burlo caminando lentamente hacia él.

-Akane… Qué crees que haces?- Dijo irritado cruzándose de brazos, sabía bien a lo que se refería la mujer pero odiaba verla en aquella posición, ella solo bajo el rostro mientras avanzaba unos pasos más hacia él, subió su mano y con sus dedos acaricio el rostro del pelinegro el cual solo se limito a esperar.

-Llegue… No me iba a ir directamente con Mikoto-san…- Explico separándose del chico y apoyándose en la barra, sus ojos viajaron desde el rostro del pelinegro a la silueta de la ojiblanca en el sofá, la vio moverse lentamente pero no le dio importancia. –Llegue… Me fui al escucharte ocupado… Esperaba no encontrarla aquí cuando regresara- Dijo ahora algo acusadora clavando sus ojos violetas en los del pelinegro.

-Que esperabas… No me gusta apurarme en mis cosas- Dijo algo más tranquilo, sentía la molestia de la peliplata incluso podía decir que la entendía pero, no deseaba complacerla, no despertaría a la ojiblanca para sacarla de su casa.

-Estaré en mi habitación… Espero no encontrarla nuevamente cuando salga para la cena- Dijo arbitrariamente cruzándose de brazos y levantándose de la barra, odiaba esa sensación de celos que solía invadirla cuando lo veía cerca de otra mujer, mucho más ahora que esa chica había vuelto.

-Es mi casa Akane… Espero no tener que recordártelo nuevamente…- Dijo fríamente tomando a la peliplata del brazo obligándola a girarse para enfrentarlo, sus ojos reflejaban una frialdad digna de admirar aunque reconocía los destellos de celos en aquellos ojos violetas.

-Si quieres acostarte con alguien llévatela a un hotel…- Dijo sin inmutarse por aquella amenazante mirada, movio su brazo bruscamente para liberarse y con unos cuantos pasos llego hasta el lado de la ojiblanca, Sasuke se congelo de solo verlas tan cerca.

-Que… Que haces?- Murmuro intentando controlar su preocupación, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la peliplata lo descontrolo totalmente.

-Espero que sepas manejar su reacción…- Murmuro acariciando levemente la mejilla de la ojiblanca, Hinata ante el contacto se movio abriendo lentamente sus ojos, confundida y adormecida se vio expuesta a una mirada que recordaba vagamente. –Ohayo Hina-chan…- Dijo algo burlesca mientras se volvía a poner de pie y lanzando una última mirada al pelinegro camino hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones dejando a una aturdida ojiblanca y a un furioso pelinegro.

Hinata se sentó todavía aturdida por aquello, los recuerdos de horas antes estaban regresando haciéndola darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, se giro viendo un destello plateado terminar de perderse tras una columna trayéndola de golpe a la realidad, esos ojos le eran extremadamente conocidos, dolida se puso de pie de un salto.

-Hinata…- Llamo el pelinegro sereno viendo como la chica se colocaba su camisa para cubrirse mientras empezaba a buscar su vestido y su ropa interior. –Que haces?- Interrogo caminando hacia la chica, esta gruño un poco al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Sasuke-kun…- Hablo intentando contener sus deseos de llorar, subió para enfrentar aquella mirada que solía desarmarla, podía sentir el calor de la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, odiaba sentir aquello por él.

-Nani?!- Dijo algo sorprendido intentando no alterarse más de lo que estaba, esperaba poder hablar con ella, pero Akane se había encargado de hacerlo imposible, Hinata no cedería, conocía muy bien esa parte de ella.

-Así que siempre estuviste con Akane-chan?... Luego de tantos años conseguiste lo que deseabas?- Su voz se quebró justo cuando desvió su vista encontrando su vestido cerca de la barra, paso al pelinegro pero este la tomo del brazo deteniendo su marcha.

-Estas equivocada- Dijo en un murmullo obligándola a que lo mirara encontrándose con aquella triste mirada que solía lastimarlo, odiaba hacerla sufrir pero irónicamente solo conseguía causarle más dolor con cada una de sus acciones.

-No lo estoy… No me mientas onegai- Suplico intentando sonreír, sus ojos dejaron escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, y la presión de aquellos dedos ceso, se inclino agradecida agachándose para tomar su vestido y su ropa interior.

-Hinata…- Llamo intentando contener las ganas de matar a la peliplata, sabía que ella estaba marcando territorio pero él, el nunca había aceptado aquella relación, siempre se encargaba de recordárselo pero ahora, sin mucho esfuerzo había logrado destruir toda posibilidad de algo con la ojiblanca.

-Donde está el baño?- Interrogo intentando olvidar aquello, tendría que aceptar eso, aceptar que el siempre había amado a la peliplata, que ella siempre fue un desahogo para él, un reemplazo mientras ella volvía, pero… Porque volver a jugar con ella si tenía tanto tiempo con la peliplata?

-Matte…- Intento decir pero la chica ya había caminado hacia el pasillo, la vio entrar en la primera puerta y pudo notar las lagrimas cubrir sus delicadas facciones, odiaba la sensación de presión en su pecho, nuevamente estaba volviendo un dolor que creía olvidado.

"Kuso… Akane…" Penso totalmente irritado golpeando la barra, por los momentos no había nada más que hacer, esperar a que ella se fuera y pensar una forma de arreglar toda esa situación, para su buena suerte esa noche habría otra cena por la boda de su mejor amigo.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Termino de ordenar la habitación intentando controlar aquella preocupación que invadía su corazón, tenía muchas horas sin saber de la ojiblanca y eso le causaba una sensación de malestar, el sol se había ocultado totalmente y esa noche tenían un compromiso.

-Natalie deja de preocuparte… Debe estar por llegar, no creo que tenga ánimos de perderse nuevamente una cena con Umiko, además vamos a ir nosotras- Dijo riendo fuertemente mientras se empezaba a estirar sobre el sillón, se había cansado de ver como la pelirroja trabajaba en silencio intentando calmar sus preocupaciones.

-Si pero… No puedo evitar pensar lo que dijo Hanabi… Se quedo sola… Con ese hombre- Dijo apretando contra su pecho una pequeña almohada, se dejo caer en la cama suspirando frustrada por su dolor.

-Cálmate si?... Debe estar por llegar… No debe haberle pasado nada, ella dijo que él no era malo- Intento relajar a su novia poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, toco aquel rojizo cabello acariciándolo con cuidado sintiendo como la cabeza de la chica se apoyo en su vientre.

-No lo sé… En la cena pasada llego muy alterada por su culpa, el debió haberla lastimado mucho- Dijo abrazando aquella cintura, solía tranquilizarla de sobremanera saberse tan cerca de la rubia, ambas habían pasado muchos problemas al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos contradictorios.

Ambas suspiraron sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche entrar por la ventana arrastrando el sonido de los autos, esa zona residencial era bastante tranquila, solo los que Vivian por allí pasaban a esas horas por la calle, el suave sonido de la naturaleza irrumpía en la habitación cortando el silencio causándoles un estado de calma que nunca antes habían conocido.

-Francesca-san Natalie-chan…- Una infantil voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que las dos mujeres se separaran sonriéndose mutuamente, la rubia camino hasta la puerta haciendo pasar a la pequeña castaña que parecía bastante agitada.

-Que sucede Hanabi?- Interrogo en su siempre sereno tono la pelirroja, la castaña se giro hacia ella y la tomo de la mano obligándola a salir de la habitación, la pelirroja miro confundida a la rubia que les seguía muy de cerca.

-Onee-san llego demo… Parece algo perturbada- Confeso bajando las escaleras, ambas mujeres al escuchar eso buscaron con la mirada aquella silueta tan conocida para ellas y la vieron, la ojiblanca estaba sentada en el recibidor acomodándose el cabello, estaba demasiado calmada incluso parecía algo ida.

-Hinata!- Llamo la rubia pasando a las otras dos en unos segundos, se agacho para quedar a la altura de la ojiblanca la cual subió su rostro intentando sonreír, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el camino de lagrimas secas la delataban, habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo.

-Hanabi ve a prepararle el baño… recuerda que hoy es la cena de Umiko- Dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose obligando a la menor a detenerse con ella, Hanabi la miro confundida.

-Demo…- Intento defenderse pero la pelirroja negó sonriendo de una manera extraña.

-Por favor… Tu hermana necesita ese baño más de lo que piensas… Hazlo si?- Suplico liberándose sutilmente del agarre de la menor y pasando a su lado llegando en pocos minutos junto a la ojiblanca.

-Hinata… Que es lo que sucedió?- Murmuro la rubia tomando la barbilla de la chica la cual dejo de sonreír y con un suspiro largo de dejo caer en el pecho de ella empezando a llorar.

.-Que… Que sucede Hinata?- Interrogo nuevamente abrazando a la chica, sus sollozos empezaban a hacerse más fuertes, justo como una vez en el instituto, unos años atrás, y como aquella vez solo podía limitarse a consolarla.

-El… El no me ama… Nunca me amo…- Dijo entrecortadamente apretando sus manos en la blusa de su amiga, sabía que estaba segura con ellas, podía sentir como a su lado la pelirroja se ponía de pie pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Cálmate- Dijo la rubia algo incomoda, le molestaba solo limitarse a consolarla, ella al igual que la pelirroja odiaban ver heridas a sus amigas y mas por algún chico que jugara con ellas.

-Vive con ella… Akane… Akane logro estar con él… Sasuke... Sasuke no me ama mas…- Podía sentir el dolor de su corazón, era como aquella vez cuando los vio besarse, parecía tan cercano ese día, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, era nuevamente aquella niña débil, sus saladas lagrimas mojaban sus labios dándole un mal sabor a esos besos que había ansiado obtener, sentir a Sasuke, ahora le dolía mucho más que ese recuerdo, ahora quemaba todo su ser.

-Vamos…- Murmuro la pelirroja acariciando su largo cabello, la rubia como pudo se puso de pie todavía abrazando a la ojiblanca que lloraba sin contenerse, la pelirroja miro fugazmente a su novia intentando encontrar tranquilidad pero sus ojos solo reflejaron dolor, un dolor que habían vivido junto a Hinata por muchos años.

Su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, todo en el dolía, incluso podía sentir ese olor invadirla, esas manos quemando su piel y el sabor de sus labios mezclados con sus lagrimas, una sensación placentera que le dolía al punto de hacerla perder la sensibilidad de su cuerpo.

-Yo me quedare con ella…- Murmuro la pelirroja separando a la ojiblanca de la rubia. –Ve a preparar nuestras cosas… Ella no se quedara aquí…- Dijo decidida entendiendo un poco el malestar de su amiga.

-Pero… Si ella no quiere ir no podemos obligarla- Dijo la rubia apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta del baño. –Naty por favor no vayas a ser irracional- Se quejo al ver como la pelirroja la miraba de una forma extraña.

-Intentare que se calme, si realmente no puede salir no iremos si?- Dijo a modo de trato sonriendo infantilmente, la rubia solo pudo asentir cruzándose de brazos y gruñendo empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Miro una vez más su reflejo, se veía realmente elegante, odiaba tener que vestir así pero esas ropas le daban mucho más poder para intimidar, pero algo seguía molestándolo intento detallarse a si mismo en el espejo pero no lograba reconocerse, el no era así, sabía que había cambiado, o mejor dicho a ser otra vez el pero, aquello no se sentía correcto, Hinata no se sentía a gusto con eso que era.

-Sasuke-kun…- La voz de Akane irrumpió en la habitación, apareciendo en el espejo, iba vestida de una forma sencilla, su cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca larga con un escote algo pronunciado.

-Ya te vas?- Interrogo sereno girándose para quedar frente a la mujer, esta asintió lentamente caminando hacia él, Sasuke se quedo en silencio esperando algo mas por parte de la chica.

-Nunca terminaras de hacer esto bien verdad?- Dijo algo burlesca enderezando su corbata, bajo su mirada intentando entender aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de tristeza. –Mikoto-san no le gusta esperar- Agrego separándose del chico y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Akane…- Llamo fríamente haciendo que la mujer se detuviera, el nunca la había amado pero luego de tantos años bajo su cuidado no podía evitar sentir un cariño por ella, aunque fuera una mujer egoísta capaz de lastimar a otras personas por sus propósitos.

-Olvídalo si?... Intentare olvidarlo… Al final ella volverá a marcharse- Dijo girándose para mirarlo de reojo, sus manos se apretaron alrededor del marco de la puerta, sus uñas dolieron pero no le importo.

-Iie… No era sobre eso lo que quería hablarte- Debatió sintiendo esa molestia de lastimar a aquella mujer, se reconocía a si mismo en ella, esa crueldad impulsada por el miedo a perder algo.

-Entonces… Hablaremos cuando volvamos si?- Ofreció mirando su reloj. –Se me está haciendo tarde y a ti igual- Su enérgica risa resonó por todo el lugar justo cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse dejándolo nuevamente solo.

"Akane… eres demasiado patética… Tanto como lo fui yo una vez" Penso tomando su móvil y guardándolo en el bolsillo, no tenia certeza de si vería a la ojiblanca esa noche, debía cumplir con el rubio antes que nada, pero deseaba poder aclarar las cosas con ella, poder dejar de lado su odio.

Salió de su habitación sintiéndose extraño, aquel lugar, aquellos muebles, aquella decoración, todo era producto de su personalidad prepotente, sabía que no cambiaria, no le importaba realmente lo que pensaban los demás pero molestaba, le irritaba ver que solo causaba miedo, su imponente personalidad solo le daba eso, causar miedo en los demás obligándolos a respetarlo.

Como todas las veces bajo inmerso en sus pensamientos, ignorando cada presencia humana que le rodeaba, al igual que ellos el tenia problemas pero su forma de ser le impedía reflejar aquello, todo el mundo quería ser Sasuke Uchiha, todos lo envidiaban, pero el… El envidiaba a esos que conocían el valor de perdonar traiciones, envidiaba a esos que podían ser felices.

"Que estupidez… Lo tengo todo… Como molestarme por esas cosas insignificantes" Se dijo sonriendo por su suerte, su sonrisa era sarcástica como todo en su persona, subió su mirada encontrándose con pares de ojos que desviaban sus vistas intentando en vano esconder que le miraban, que intentaban descifrarlo.

Subió a su auto rápidamente, se le había hecho tarde y aunque su rubio amigo no le daría mucha importancia el mismo solía criticar a quienes no tenían puntualidad. Las luces brillantes deslumbrando todo a su alrededor pasando fugazmente a su lado, intentaba concentrarse en mantenerse calmado, lo necesitaba.

Vio el cruce hacia el restaurante donde seria la reunión y se metió buscando un lugar donde estacionarse, reconocía vagamente algunos de los autos por el lugar pero el que más llamo la atención fue una camioneta azul eléctrico, vidrios ahumados con las puertas decoradas con líneas plateadas, nunca antes había visto por la ciudad ese vehículo pero intento no darle demasiada importancia.

"Las personas se están volviendo cada vez mas estúpidas" Penso apagando su auto, había dado con un lugar cerca de la puerta, al momento de salir volvió a pensar en aquella llamativa camioneta, no era algo muy común y aunque intentara evitar ese pensamiento seguía ahí buscando la respuesta para tal atrevimiento.

-Gonbawa- Saludo una pelinegra de ojos verdes, Sasuke se inclino respondiendo el saludo y siguió a la joven, tenía entendido que todo el lugar había sido reservado para aquella reunión y aunque le parecía algo extravagante no se negaba que Naruto había aprendido a realizar todas sus reuniones con una elegancia poco característica de su persona.

-Sasuke…- Saludo animadamente el rubio mientras la castaña sonreía a su lado, al parecer había sido el último en llegar y eso lo irritaba un poco.

-Pensé que no vendría Uchiha-kun…- Agrego la castaña separándose de su prometido y caminando hacia la gran mesa, Sasuke se quedo estático detallando a cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros, amigos de infancia y familiares de la pareja.

-Dobe…- Hablo deteniendo así la marcha del rubio, ahora entendía porque su repentina obsesión por aquel estrafalario auto, debía pertenecer a alguno de los presentes y por mera curiosidad quería saber a quién. –Esa camioneta…-

-Ah… La camioneta de Francesca-chan?- Dijo sonriendo más ampliamente confundiéndolo. –Gomen… Francesca-chan es una amiga extranjera… De Hinata…- Completo algo nervioso viendo como el pelinegro se tensaba en su lugar.

-Hinata está aquí?- Pregunto, le parecía extraño que aquella delicada joven tuviera como amiga a una chica que parecía ser tan estrafalaria, excéntrica al parecer a alguien que le gustaba llamar la atención.

-Hai… También acaba de llegar demo… Se siente algo mal… No vayas a molestarla hoy- Advirtió cortándole el paso al pelinegro, este había empezado a caminar justo cuando el rubio le dio la respuesta afirmativa.

-Gonbawa- Saludo cortésmente tomando su lugar junto al rubio mientras todos se giraban para sonreírle devolviendo el saludo, noto nuevamente frente a si la delicada y ahora pálida figura de la ojiblanca, pero a su lado se encontraba una rubia bastante llamativa.

-Sasuke Uchiha?- Una voz suave llego hasta el obligándolo a girarse para admirar con cierta sorpresa su compañera, era una pelirroja bastante hermosa con un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo, nunca antes la había visto y por la pregunta al parecer ella también acababa de conocerlo.

-Hai… Tu eres?- Dijo algo mezquino, más de lo que esperaba, los verdes ojos de la pelirroja resaltaron haciéndole notar sus facciones extranjeras, esta sonrió algo avergonzada y se giro para mirar a la rubia que parecía atenta a todo aquello.

-Natalie…- Respondió muy bajo todavía sin volver su vista. –Amiga de Hinata…- Completo volviendo nuevamente su rostro hacia el pelinegro, el cual solo se limito a gruñir y bajar su mirada al plato que tenía delante de si.

-Entiendo- Respondió al fin luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, a su alrededor podía escucharse la risa de sus amigos pero le parecían tan lejanas que simplemente podía concentrarse en el sonido de aquella suave voz.

-Que es lo que entiende Sasuke?- Interrogo girando su cuerpo intentando quedar frente a él, se veía que era una joven muy educada así que antes de responder se giro para ver que la rubia se había puesto de pie y acompañaba a la ojiblanca a algún lugar lejos de ahí, el pelinegro se giro para ver a la pelirroja que sonreía abiertamente intentando llamar su atención.

-Querías saber quién era el que había hecho llorar a Hinata cierto?- Dijo viendo como la pelirroja se sobresaltada al verse descubierta. –Quisiera saber en qué piensan tú y tu amiga al venir intentando entender todo lo que paso entre Hinata y yo…-

-No pensamos nada Sasuke…- Dijo todavía serena y ampliando su sonrisa un poco más, al parecer no le afectaba en nada verse descubierta ante el desconocido, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, una ligera maldad que no había notado hasta ese momento.

-No me importa- Dijo fríamente poniéndose de pie, vio como el rubio hacia caso omiso a su acción, intentaba mantener todo en calma, el lo sabía por eso había decidido buscar un lugar para calmarse.

"Kuso… Esa mujer, acaso quería probar si intentaría algo con ella?... En qué rayos está pensando Hinata al hacer estas tonterías" Penso frustrado golpeando la pared donde se hallaba apoyado, había salido del restaurante buscando en aquella oscura noche un poco de paz pero pensar en aquellas mujeres entrometidas lo frustraba aun más.

-Es un hombre violento por lo que veo- Nuevamente aquella suave voz apareció haciéndolo girarse bruscamente, el vestido azul llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla, ajustado a esa delgada figura con un escote delicado le daba un aire bastante tentador.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Dijo irritado al verse interrumpido, debía admitirse que la chica era muy bella pero no le interesaba no luego de darse cuenta de ese lado malvado que reflejaban sus ojos y que escondía perfectamente bien bajo esa apariencia delicada.

-Realmente nada; quisiera entender que fue lo que vio Hinata en usted- Dijo riendo por lo debajo sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –Entiendo que vea su belleza física pero… Es un hombre muy frio, testarudo y realmente violento, que podría ofrecerle a Hinata?-

El tono de la pelirroja había sonado petulante, agresivo e incluso ofensivo para él, podía sentir la rabia corriendo por sus venas y aunque entendía lo que quería decirle la chica sabia que esa no era una forma educada de hacerlo.

-Natalie?- Otra voz femenina, un poco más grave apareció haciendo que el alzara su viste descubriendo el delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo de la rubia, su vestido a diferencia del de la pelirroja era uno rojo fuego con un escote hasta el ombligo dejando ver si vientre plano y sus grandes senos cubiertos escasamente por aquella prenda.

-Francesca, me asustaste- Dijo la pelirroja riendo infantilmente confundiendo al pelinegro. –El es Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo a modo de introducción, riendo al ver como la rubia parecía confundida.

-Hinata se preocupo por ti- Dijo sin separar sus azules ojos de los del pelinegro. –Ya veo porque- Esta frase la dijo llena de veneno, al igual que la primera su mirada parecía brillar con un toque de maldad demasiado extraño para él.

-El no me trajo hacia acá… Yo decidí seguirlo- Dijo intentando arreglar el mal entendido. –Sasuke, debería pensar lo que le dije- Agrego sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Tal vez… A tomar una decisión- Completo la rubia captando la atención del pelinegro. –Por lo menos para que no siga lastimando a personas como Hinata- Dijo fríamente apretando sus puños. Sasuke noto la rabia que parecía haber en ambas mujeres.

-No sé qué es lo que pensaran de mi demo… Antes de juzgarme deberían conocer toda la historia- Dijo dando por terminada aquella conversación, odiaba tener que explicarse con desconocidos pero aquellas mujeres habían logrado acabar con su paciencia, y ese no era un día que tuviera mucha.

-Solo la usaste- Dijo ácidamente la rubia haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera de golpe.

-Francesca basta- Murmuro la pelirroja lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke se confundiera. –Sabía que esto te afectaría-

-Natalie es que acaso no lo ves? Este hombre no es sincero! Velo en sus ojos, su forma de hablar… Hinata tenía razón el no puede haberla amado nunca- Dijo ahora más bajo intentando hablar solamente con la pelirroja pero el pelinegro había logrado escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

-Discúlpala por favor… Suele ser muy impulsiva- Dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro seguía aun muy cerca, escuchando cada palabra que ellas decían. –Vamos Fran… No puede verte así- Murmuro tomando a la rubia de la mano y caminando hacia la gran y llamativa camioneta.

-Kuso…- Golpeo la pared entrando nuevamente al restaurante, había ciertas cosas que tenía que aclarar antes de que fuera muy tarde.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Salió del baño un poco más calmada, vio como la rubia estaba apoyada junto a los lavamanos esperando por ella y sonrió tiernamente intentando calmarla, sabía que había decidido ir a aquel lugar solo por Umiko, emocionalmente no tenía muchos ánimos de estar fuera de su cama pero, si faltaba la castaña podría sentirse traicionada.

-Segura que no deseas volver a la casa?- Interrogo la rubia mientras la ojiblanca mojaba sus manos con la fría agua, negó lentamente intentando relajarse ante aquella sensación de bienestar que el agua le producía.

-Umiko-chan desea que la acompañe en estos días, lo hare- Dijo suavemente tomando una de las toallas y secándose escasamente las manos. –Vamos…- Dijo sonriendo una vez mas y caminando hacia la salida notaron que a lo lejos se podían observar dos lugares vacios, exactamente el lugar del pelinegro y de la pelirroja.

-Donde habrá ido Natalie?- Murmuro la rubia algo confundida mientras avanzo unos cuantos pasos sin notar que la ojiblanca se había detenido algo confundida, su mente dibujaba muchas posibilidades, Sasuke solía ser un chico atrevido, y disfrutaba de los retos, Natalie tal vez implicaba eso en la mente del pelinegro pero… Porque la pelirroja habría aceptado ir con él.

-Sasuke-kun… Tampoco esta- Murmuro al cabo de unos segundos haciendo que la rubia detuviera su marcha, avanzo hacia ella aprovechando su momentánea confusión, no quería creer que la pelirroja cediera ante aquel hombre tanto porque lastimaría a su amiga como le incomodaba la idea de otra mujer entre sus brazos. –Tal vez están hablando de algo- Comento tomando a la rubia del brazo y llevándola hasta la mesa pero esta antes de llegar se soltó algo agresiva y la miro fijamente.

-Me preocupa que este con el- Confeso sonriendo al notar la expresión de confusión en su delicada amiga. –Volveremos en unos momentos- Dijo a modo de despedida dejando a la ojiblanca en la mesa, esta solo pudo atinar a sentarse esperando que sus amigas volvieran.

-Hina-chan…- A su lado sonó la voz de la castaña haciéndola sonreír de golpe, no había podido hablar bien con ella en toda la noche y le alegraba que ahora al parecer si podrían comentar como iban los preparativos. –Te ves muy cansada-

-Etto… No he podido dormir bien…- Mintió intentando tranquilizar a la mujer. –Ya casi está todo listo cierto?- Comento intentando cambiar el tema viendo como la castaña sonreía y asentía abiertamente.

-Ven, acompáñame un momento- Dijo poniéndose de pie y separándose de la gran mesa, Hinata miraba algo confundida a su amiga de la infancia que saco una cámara de su bolso y encendiéndola se la paso a la ojiblanca. –Ese es mi vestido para luego de la ceremonia- Murmuro complacida de ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de la ojiblanca.

-Sugoi… Esta… Esta muy hermoso Umiko-chan- Dijo al ver aquel hermoso diseño en las fotografías, lucia realmente lindo en el cuerpo de la castaña y se vería realmente hermosa totalmente arreglada ese día.

-Lo sé… Naruto todavía no lo ha visto, en occidente se dice que es de mala suerte que los novios vean el vestido- Dijo algo burlesca tomando la cámara y guardándola nuevamente. –Estoy muy nerviosa comento-

-Me imagino… Eres algo joven para casarte- Comento soltando ese pensamiento sin razonarlo totalmente.

-Hina-chan eres de mi misma edad… No puedes hablar de esa forma- Se burlo la castaña tomando a la ojiblanca del brazo y empezando a caminar hacia la mesa nuevamente.

-Hinata…- Una ronca voz sonó por todo el lugar captando la atención de los más cercanos en la mesa, la aludida tuvo temor de volverse hacia aquel hombre, temiendo una reacción violenta.

-Uchiha-kun… Que sucede?- Interrogo la castaña avanzando unos pasos protegiendo así a la ojiblanca de aquel hombre, Hinata podía ver como su rostro parecía alterado, estaba realmente disgustado.

-Déjame encargarme de esto Umiko-chan- Hablo algo nerviosa notando aquella intimidamente mirada recaer totalmente en su persona. –Es tu fiesta onegai… Disfrútala- Murmuro sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Hai demo… No te demores mucho si? Quisiera tenerte hasta el final esta noche- Dijo algo sarcástica mirando de reojo al pelinegro que asintió de mala gana y tomo a la ojiblanca de la muñeca saliendo rápidamente de la vista de todos.

Se dejo guiar en silencio, podía sentir el murmullo crecer a sus espaldas, después de todo sus antiguos compañeros debían estar conscientes de la situación sentimental del pelinegro con cierta peliplata que le dolía recordar.

-Súbete- Ordeno serio abriendo la puerta de su auto, Hinata retrocedió unos pasos intentando evitar aquello pero su brazo fue atrapada por el pelinegro antes de poder escapar. –Hazlo… No tengo tanta paciencia para esto- gruño prácticamente obligándola a subirse en su auto.

-Iie…- Dijo algo aterrada al ver como su puerta era cerrada, se congelo al ver aquella silueta pasar frente al auto para subirse al lado del conductor, odiaba admitirlo pero se veía mucho mas apuesto que antes, sus rasgos totalmente adultos le daban ese aire intimidante que siempre había existido en su persona.

Se cruzo de brazos en silencio esperando a que el decidiera hablar pero en su lugar encendió el auto y salió a gran velocidad de aquel lugar, tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, incluso ese dolor que se hacía presente en ambos, un dolor que atormentaba sus corazones y sus vidas mismas, intentando arrancarles la alegría.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero el capi les haya gustado! La verdad a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo… De verdad que es muy lindo cuando al fin llego a un punto donde todo me deja satisfecha… Jajaja… Ya se me acabo el tiempo, el deber de ser buena chica me llama así que no podre ponerlos a todos uno a uno… Pero debo decirles que sus reviews me gustaron! De verdad que si me animan a continuar y aunque sé que demore mucho y no tengo perdón de nadie esperare ansiosa su opinión con respecto a esta historia y como va! Jajaja… Matta ne…


	27. Chapter 27 Promesas, Decepciones

**GOMEN!!! Antes que nada quisiera pedir perdón por la demora que tuve para subir la continuación pero realmente no he tenido nada de tiempo y siento que cada vez se pone peor!!! Así que espero no se molesten mucho conmigo y sepan que las actualizaciones son cada vez más difíciles para mí! Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto!!! Ya no sé ni por donde va el manga… T-T**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XVII. Promesas, Decepciones. **

Odiaba encontrarse rodeada de tanto silencio, odiaba mas que todo tenerlo a el como su compañero en ese momento, no podía comprender como era que había aceptado hablarle a solas, como le había prometido a la castaña que volvería, desde que escucho su nombre salir de aquellos labios sabía que no regresaría, estaba casi segura de que volvería a llorar como su primer encuentro, estando así no tendría fuerzas para darle la cara a su querida amiga.

"Que es lo que le pasa… No debería estar así de molesto" Se quejo mentalmente apoyando sus codos en la ventana del auto intentando dibujar en sus pensamientos algunas de las siluetas borrosas que pasaban frente a sus ojos.

La primavera era su época favorita del año, y más como llegaba en Japón, bañando cada parte de la ciudad en aquellos delicados pétalos, cubriendo todo de esa dulce fragancia que poseían los cerezos, fijo su vista en el camino de cerezos, al parecer estaban entrando a un parque.

-Que es lo que sucede?- Se atrevió a preguntar girándose nuevamente al pelinegro, al igual que minutos antes su expresión no había cambiado, tan rígida como siempre escondiendo lo que sentía si era que estaba sintiendo algo en ese preciso momento, como le sucedía a ella, como le dolía a ella.

-Estoy harto de esto- Se quejo frenando de golpe, Hinata se giro descubriendo que sus especulaciones eran ciertas, aquel lugar era uno de los parques de Tokio, el más antiguo de su ciudad, escucho el mecanismo del auto cerrar las puertas con seguro dándole una oleada de terror renovada.

-Nani?!.. Que.. Que te tiene har… Harto?- Pregunto avergonzada de tartamudear en un momento como ese, sabía que era parte de su personalidad, parte de su debilidad frente a Sasuke pero no por eso era menos vergonzoso.

-Eres la victima- Dijo girándose totalmente hacia ella. –Eres la jodida victima de todo esto- La furia estaba explotando en su interior, sabía que él nunca había demostrado dolor por la perdida de la ojiblanca, nunca había intentando comunicarse con ella pero eso, que dos extranjeras vinieran a juzgarlo era otra historia.

-Yo no… No entiendo que es lo que te molesta- Admitió intentando calmar al pelinegro odiaba verlo así de alterado, nunca había visto que algo lo sacara de sus casillas y era realmente aterrador de descubrir.

-Hinata… Todo el mundo piensa que yo jugué contigo… Me han juzgado desde que te marchaste obligándome a alejarlos, a alejarme del mundo que conocía porque? Por tu malcriadez, por tus deseos de huir- Dijo irritado tomando las muñecas de la chica y apretándolas con fuerza. –Algo realmente patético- Escupió ácidamente clavando sus oscuros y furiosos ojos en los perlados y asustados de ella.

-Iie… No quería eso para ti Sasuke-kun- Murmuro entendiendo un poco lo que el chico decía. –Nunca quise dañarte, me fui porque pensé que era lo mejor- Admitió nuevamente, empezaba a parecerse a esa conversación que días antes habían tenido.

-Vuelves con eso? Lo mejor… Creíste lo que te dio la gana creer… Y luego te vas sin siquiera preocuparte por mí, por lo que pudiera pasar- Podía sentirla temblar ante sus palabras, le dolían podía sentirlo pero, a él también le dolía aquel recuerdo, verse traicionado por la única persona con la que se mostro como realmente era.

-Tenía miedo- Grito rompiendo en llanto, Sasuke libero las muñecas para que ella pudiera cubrir su rostro. –Temía haberme enamorado de alguien que no conocía… Ella volvió buscándote estando en cada sitio donde tú estabas, que querías que pensara? Conocía tu pasado- Dijo sintiendo aquellas inseguridades de su adolescencia brotar lentamente por sus labios, ese dolor que había aplacado durante toda su relación con el pelinegro.

-Cambie por ti Hyuuga- Dijo el obligándola a mirarlo, sus manos estaban intranquilas acariciaban las palmas de las manos de ella mientras admiraba aquel bello rostro marcado por las lagrimas y un delicado sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas.

-Yo… Tenía miedo… Cuando ella volvió… Cuando te beso… Me dolía y no podía enfrentarte… No creyendo que me engañabas como lo había hecho Naruto- Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, Sasuke no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa demasiado efímera para la ojiblanca.

-Quería destruirte- Murmuro bajando el rostro, nunca había sido consciente de lo delicada que había sido su novia, tal vez no la conocía como creía en esos tiempos y ahora, cuando estaba a punto de odiarla totalmente le dice la verdad, haciéndole imposible su objetivo.

-Yo también quería destruirme- Revelo la ojiblanca sonriendo intentando parar sus lagrimas resultándole imposible, libero sus manos de las del pelinegro moviéndolas ágilmente hasta aquel rostro que siempre había logrado derretir a cuanta mujer lo conociera.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado cobarde- Dijo el burlescamente sintiendo una ola de tranquilidad revolotear en su interior, aquella necesidad de protegerla volvía a aparecer y ese sentimiento que había intentando enterrar seguía latente, demasiado fresco como para ser olvidado.

-He cambiado un poco- Dijo mirando fijamente aquellos negros ojos que mostraban por primera vez alguna emoción su vista nublada por las lagrimas le dieron tal vez una impresión errada, aturdida por aquello se abrazo al chico obligándolo a ocultar su rostro en su cuello estremeciéndose al sentir dos gotas rodar por su fino cuello, suspiro sintiéndose agotada de aquello.

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente pero a diferencia del principio disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, el aire rozaba el auto causando un silbido demasiado débil pero perceptible para ellos, el apretó mas su cintura hundiendo su rostro en aquel delicado cuello, no había dejado de amarla y por eso se empeñaba en odiarla tanto, ahora entendía totalmente su motivación.

"Sasuke…" Pensó sintiéndose tranquila, un relajado suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras seguía acariciando el cabello del chico, sus ojos viajaron a aquel paisaje, la noche sin luna los ocultaba de posibles fisgones que pasaran a esas horas por aquel lugar, solo podía divisar las grandes hileras de cerezos por todo el lugar, comprendiendo que no era realmente la primavera lo que le gustaba sino el romanticismo que podía llegar a transmitir aquel ambiente.

Sintió el peso de la chica caer totalmente apoyada en la puerta del auto acostándola ligeramente, la notaba cansada y todavía algo temblorosa por lo que habían discutido minutos antes, se movió lentamente rompiendo el abrazo que tanto había ansiado escuchando un ligero gruñido inconforme escapar de los labios de la chica.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro apoyando sus manos a cada lado del delgado cuerpo de la ojiblanca, sus ojos brillaban de una forma hipnotizante y sus labios entreabiertos le invitaban a pecar pero, debía controlarse había algo que todavía no habían discutido.

-Yo… No quisiera regresar- Susurro bajando su mirada, sentía vergüenza de querer esconderse del mundo por unas cuantas horas, para disfrutar de aquella compañía que tenia años añorando, quería verlo como aquel novio que siempre la protegió, que siempre la obligo a arriesgarse, quería sencillamente volver a sentirse parte de la vida de Sasuke.

-Entiendo- Dio como una respuesta moviéndose totalmente de aquella posición, Hinata confundida subió su mirada viendo nuevamente aquel semblante serio adornar ese bello rostro, con las manos en el volante parecía dudar de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Tu… Quisieras… Acompañarme?- La pregunta escapo nerviosa de sus labios haciendo que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas de golpe, había sido una pregunta muy estúpida, el nunca dejaría todo así como así y menos por estar con ella, ya tenia a Akane.

-Hmp- Bufo complacido de aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella inocente proposición, había entendido desde el principio a la ojiblanca pero, no sabía dónde podían ir, ambos eran personas importantes y serian reconocidos fácilmente, pero ahora, sencillamente eso no le importaría.

-Sasuke-kun?- Murmuro apoyándose en sus manos para acercarse un poco más al pelinegro, esa sonrisa la ponía demasiado nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de satisfacción, no desearía nada más que poder desaparecer unas horas con el dueño de su corazón.

-Conozco el lugar- Dijo roncamente girándose hacia la chica, esta asintió débilmente y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, nuevamente aquellos labios volvían a tentarlo y sin dudarlo mucho se acerco a ella posando sus labios en los de ella ahogando un suspiro de sorpresa y satisfacción.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Estaba totalmente apoyada en el balcón esperando a que terminaran de servir el postre, algo estaba incomodándola profundamente, tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que era lo que el pelinegro quería hablar con ella como aquella vez, cerró los ojos frustrada y negó apretando los puños sobre el barandal, dejando que la oscura noche se llevara por unos cuantos segundos sus molestias.

-Hoy tampoco pudo venir?- Una ronca voz irrumpió en su soledad sobresaltándola, el hombre de largo cabello negro sonrió estirándole una copa con un liquido carmesí, parecía sangre ante aquella tenue luz amarillenta que salía desde el interior de la casa.

-Esta en la cena de Naruto- Respondió tomando todo el contenido de la copa de un solo sorbo, escuchando la ligera risa del hombre debido a su acción. –No es tan gracioso- Se quejo extendiéndole la copa vacía para que se la llevara.

-Es divertido ver como sigues aguantando estos tratos Akane… Nunca pensé que terminarías así- Dijo apoyándose en la puerta viendo como la chica suspiraba cansada y lo miraba fijamente.

-Ironías de la vida Itachi-san… Nunca pensé que terminaría enamorada de su hermano menor- Dijo distraídamente viendo como dentro de la sala dos mujeres pelinegras conversaban animadamente, sintió algo de celos de ver a aquella joven mujer reír junto a su futura madre.

-Debes dejar de envidiar a Aiko…- Comento captando nuevamente la atención de la peliplata. –Ese sentimiento que conocen como amor llega una sola vez y si no fue de ti que mi ototo se enamoro no deberías seguir en esta farsa-

-El siempre ha estado encaprichado, es algo fácil de notar- Se defendió cruzándose de brazos, sintió el cálido roce de unos largos dedos en su mejilla captando su atención, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sincera caricia para el que veía como su hermano mayor.

-El estuvo encaprichado contigo… Esa Hyuuga, no ha sido ni será un capricho- Murmuro sonriendo con cierta maldad dejando la caricia a un lado viendo como aquellos ojos violetas se dilataban de sorpresa por aquello. –Al final fue tu idea llevarlo a ese campamento, todo por tu afán de que volviera a fijarse en ti- Revelo sintiendo como la chica retrocedía un poco mirándolo desconcertada.

-Significa que… Es mi culpa que él se haya enamorado de ella!- Dijo sintiendo el peso de todos esos años junto al pelinegro, su infancia, su separación y una promesa rota cubierta por falsas ilusiones bañadas en licor.

-Hai… Después de todo tu eres la que mejor conoce a mi ototo… Deberías dejar de intentar que te ame- Completo volviendo a su aspecto serio de siempre justo cuando aquella dulce voz sonó al otro lado de la sala.

-Vete… Entiendo tu punto demo… Debo hablar antes con el- Dijo resignada a su soledad, se giro fijándose como la sombra del mayor de los Uchiha salía nuevamente por la puerta, haciéndola recordar esos años donde había convencido a sus padres de aquello, arrastrando al pelinegro a la que era el amor de su vida.

**Flash Back. **

_Sonrió enormemente al saber que él había decidido darle respuesta, luego de tantos años de amistad al fin volverían a verse y todavía latía en su interior una promesa de cuando eran aun demasiado inocentes. _

_-Sasuke-kun!- Grito emocionada saludando con la mano, el pelinegro a unos metros de ella sonrió por lo debajo empezando a caminar hacia ella, siempre supo que los campamentos no eran su fuerte pero, sencillamente extrañaba verlo. _

_-Akane… Este es el lugar?- Dijo en su tono característico haciendo reír a la chica, viendo como él la miraba extrañado. –Que te causa tanta risa?-_

_-Estoy contenta de tenerte nuevamente frente a mí!... Acaso una chica no puede extrañar a su mejor amigo- Se burlo dándole la espalda por unos segundos sintiendo como él la tomaba del brazo deteniéndola. _

_-Te estás vengando… Porque nunca pude volver a visitarte- Dijo fríamente a sus espaldas mientras ella simplemente asentía satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido, sintió como fue liberada y se giro nuevamente hacia el chico todavía sonriendo. _

_-Estas mas amargado que antes no? Lo prepotente no se te ha bajado en lo mas mínimo- Dijo al notar aquella mirada altanera que ahora adornaba aquel varonil rostro en el cual todavía quedaban rasgos delicados de su belleza infantil. _

_-Tu sigues siendo igual de rencorosa- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos, ella iba a responder pero en ese momento vio llegar a ciertas conocidas a las cuales adoraba fastidiar. _

_-Umiko-chan… Hina-chan!!! Hasta que aparecen- Grito enérgica y con esa risa engreída que solía acompañarla, dejo atrás al pelinegro para acercarse a las recién llegadas que sonrieron algo intimidadas. _

_-Ohayo Akane-chan…- La más delicada de las dos hablo dejando que ese tono sensual cubriera la pequeña zona en la que se encontraban. –Umiko y yo pensamos que no íbamos a llegar a la apertura- Murmuro avergonzada bajando la cabeza, la peliplata no pudo más que reír retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. _

_-Vamos de desempacar… Matta ne Akane-chan- Dijo algo fuerte la castaña que se llevo casi obligada a la ojiblanca haciéndola recordar que su querido amigo estaba a unos pasos de ella. _

_-Gomen… Olvide presentarte- Se giro notando la mirada distraída del pelinegro, que extrañamente seguía aquel sendero hacia las cabañas. –Vamos te mostrare lo demás- Insistió recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido suave cosa que solo la obligo a sonreír. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Después de todo… fue por llevarlo ahí que se dio cuenta de su existencia" Pensó sintiéndose una tonta, habían pasado tantos años desde aquel encuentro casual entre su amigo de la infancia y su compañera de canto y solo ahora, luego de tanto se daba cuenta de la verdad, de la dolorosa y cruel verdad.

-Sasuke desde ese momento quedo prendado con Hinata…- Murmuro abriendo los ojos de golpe, una oleada de rabia se movió en su interior justo cuando alguien aviso que ya el postre estaba servido y con una de sus mejores sonrisas asintió empezando a caminar hacia el interior del salón.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Suspiro sorprendida de ver aquello, no lograba entender como era que llego a aquel lugar, le parecía algo demasiado irreal, sintió como la tomo de la cintura y sonrió satisfecha, el aire de esa oscura noche estaba más frio de lo normal haciéndole cosquillas obligándola a reír.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro entre risas separándose de aquellas traviesas manos, sentía el mismo fuego crecer en su interior, como horas antes, deseaba volver a ser suya pero, algo rondaba en su cabeza, una última molestia opacaba esa felicidad que quería volver a apoderarse de su ser.

-Sorprendida?- Dijo apoyándose en una de las columnas, encendió las tenues luces de la casa para admirar así aquella silueta que le enloquecía, su movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que estaba más que sorprendida, aquella sonrisa que no había podido admirar en años lo deslumbro momentáneamente.

-Esto es… Irreal- Dijo todavía entre risas acercándose al balcón, el sonido del mar muy cerca lograba tranquilizarla, aunque ahora intentaba entender cómo era posible que él nunca hubiese comentado la existencia de esa casa.

-Yo la diseñe- Dijo recuperando ese tono neutro que solía acompañarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. –Compre estos terrenos cuando aún estaba en el instituto iba a venderla demo… Decidí construir esto- Explico caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la ojiblanca que admiraba tranquilamente el paisaje.

-Así que… Una casa en la playa? Vivir cerca de la Costa trajo sus beneficios- Dijo a modo de burla sintiendo ese aroma salado atravesar todo su cuerpo renovándole esas esperanzas que yacía perdidas. –Entonces…-

-Nadie sabe que existe, mis padres pensaron que lo vendí hace mucho tiempo- Dijo entendiendo la duda de la ojiblanca, su perlada mirada tenia un brillo interesante, uno que nunca antes había visto y que sin embargo lo atrapo.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo haciendo que el pelinegro despertara de esas ideas que rondaban su mente. –Porque?... Porque yo?- Soltó apretando sus manos sobre su pecho, tenia necesidad de entender porque luego de tantos años, porque después de todos los malos ratos, porque seguía buscándola, porque si vivía con aquella mujer.

-No lo sé…- Dijo sonriendo de una manera frustrada, entendía las dudas de la chica pero él nunca había decidido buscar aquella respuesta, en un principio pensó era un capricho, deseo por su cuerpo perfecto, luego al saber que era la novia de Naruto deseos de obtener lo que era de su mejor amigo aprendiendo así a conocer un poco más a esa delicada mujer. –Al final algo paso… Haciendo que nunca pudiera olvidarte- Completo cruzándose de brazos, podía observar como aquel delgado cuerpo temblaba pero no entendía la razón, era difícil lograr entenderla en su totalidad.

-Podías tener a quién quisieras…- Debatió intentando calmar su corazón, sentía que quería salir por sus costillas, le dolía aquella rapidez con la que latía, únicamente por el Uchiha, miro con incredulidad como el pelinegro negaba lentamente avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Hai demo… Te quiero a ti- Dijo posesivamente tomando el rostro de la ojiblanca entre sus manos, clavo su mirada oscura en la temerosa de la chica, sabía que tenia miedo, nuevamente el miedo de ser traicionada.

-Sasuke-kun…- Dijo en un murmullo rindiéndose ante sus sentimientos, ante su necesidad de saberse de él, una de las manos de Sasuke llego hasta su nuca mientras la otra atrapaba su cintura acercándola más a él, ella rodeo su cuello delicadamente sin despegar sus perlados ojos de los de Sasuke sintiendo como este empezaba a jugar con su cabello.

-Quisiera poder morir a tu lado- Murmuro el pelinegro rozando sus labios con la frente de la chica, la necesidad por ella se hacía cada vez mas asfixiante, luego de aquello sentía no volvería a verla, revolviendo su interior, tal como la vez que supo que ella se había marchado.

-Hai…- Murmuro tomando suavemente el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarla, nuevamente logro distinguir algo en aquellos ojos, sorpresa, había logrado sorprenderlo y eso la hizo reír. –Yo siento lo mismo- Completo apoyándose en la punta de los pies para poder rozar sus labios con los del pelinegro sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, conectándola a él.

Por unos segundos se quedo sin aire sintiendo esos suaves labios acariciar los suyos, entregándose nuevamente a él, atrajo más hacia si ese delgado cuerpo empezando a intensificar el beso, sintiendo aquel embriagante sabor que siempre le había enloquecido.

Se sentía desfallecer nuevamente sus sentidos se nublaban por aquel sabor tan masculino, tan atrayente, diseñado únicamente para que ella lo disfrutara, sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que ese era su lugar, junto a él, complaciendo su propio egoísmo, un egoísmo que compartía con el pelinegro.

Se separo lentamente de ella dudando de que aquello fuese solo una ilusión, al parecer la inseguridad de ella se le estaba contagiando, sonrió de medio lado al pensar en aquello escuchando la leve risa de la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo haciendo que el chico levantara la vista, se sentía extrañamente satisfecha y por unos segundos su timidez desapareció, entendiendo que solamente en la vería así. Su sonrisa se amplió al percatarse que había logrado sorprenderlo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza pero simplemente porque era la primera vez.

Escucho aquella suave voz, cargada de esa sensualidad que ella no sabía que poseía, atrapándolo justo cuando clavo sus ojos en ese delgado cuerpo, despertando nuevamente el deseo y la pasión de poseerla, había empezado a abrir su vestido, un vestido que se dignaba a detallar en ese momento, negro ajustado a ese perfecto cuerpo, hasta las rodillas abierto a ambos lados y con un corte en forma de corazón que apretaba sus voluptuosos senos.

-Hmp- Gruño intentando controlar sus deseos, escucho nuevamente aquella seductora risa obligándolo a apretar los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, la aparentemente suave tela había hecho un leve sonido cuando se termino de deslizar por el cuerpo hasta llegar a los tobillos de la ojiblanca y unos pasos resonaron tensándolo aun mas.

-Sasuke-kun…- Volvió a llamar algo divertida por lo que estaba sucediendo, era la primera vez que lograba hacer aquello y aunque sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca no se arrepentía, ella realmente había cambiado un poco en esos años que estuvieron separados.

-Deja de jugar- Se quejo mirando fijamente a la chica, sorprendiéndose al notar esas mejillas de un tono rojo intenso mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior avergonzada de su reacción, trago fuerte y la atrapo por la cintura. –Sabes que no puedo controlarme- Admitió empezando a rozar con sus dedos la piel expuesta de la chica.

-Lo sé- Admitió abrazando el cuello del chico y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de él, ahora en un beso lleno de deseo, lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo suyo, gimió al sentir como ágilmente destrabo el sostén dejando a un lado empezando a encaminarla por uno de los pasillos.

El resonar de sus tacones parecían hipnotizarlo, sentía su mente nublada por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera cuando fue su novio había logrado llegar a aquel estado de confusión, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada llevándola hasta la habitación principal.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios justo cuando su espalda desnuda choco contra la puerta fría de una habitación, no se había quejado en todo el camino sabia que él la llevaría a su habitación, como era su costumbre, sintió como bajaba su rostro empezando a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus muslos haciéndola jadear sonoramente.

Se separo de ella por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para literalmente arrancarse la camisa, dejando su trabajo tórax al descubierto sus ojos no se despegaban ni un segundo de esos ojos perlados que se mostraban ansiosos, se acerco nuevamente a ella sintiendo esas delicadas manos llegar hasta su pantalón, obligándolo a gruñir guturalmente.

Suspiro complacida al sentir como él se volvió a apoyar totalmente contra ella separando sus piernas con una de él, volviendo a besar posesivamente su cuello bajando lentamente por este dibujando su cuerpo con las manos haciéndola estremecer a cada caricia, su húmeda lengua rozo uno de sus pezones obligándola a arquearse jadeante, sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla mucho tiempo más.

Sonrió divertido al saber que todavía podía hacerla gemir, ese delicado cuerpo temblaba a cada beso que el aplicaba y con agilidad logro deshacerse de aquella ultima prenda que lo separaba de él, toco descaradamente su intimidad sintiendo como el peso de ese cuerpo recayó en sus hombros, y unas uñas lo rasguñaban ansiosas.

Jadeo un poco más fuerte al sentir como se alejaba de su intimidad volviendo a esparcir besos por todo su abdomen, subiendo rápidamente a sus senos enloqueciéndola con cada mordida que aplicaba, su mente había dejado de razonar dejándose guiar por su instinto y necesidad de estar con él, sintiéndose suya.

Atrapo firmemente ambos muslos de Hinata apoyándola totalmente en la puerta sintiendo como los fríos tacones de la chica rozaban su espalda baja al momento de atarse a su cintura, entrando suavemente en ella, cada roce profundizaba un poco más, sintiendo el irregular aliento de ella chocar contra su cuello mientras esas suaves manos acariciaban sus hombros y espalda.

Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke escuchándolo gruñir roncamente, con cada embestida aumentaba su fuerza enloqueciéndola totalmente, estaba jadeando fuertemente cuando lo sintió detenerse, su mente nublada por el placer proceso lentamente que había abierto la puerta lanzándola en pocos segundos en la cama de aquel lugar.

-Sigamos- Dijo burlescamente acostándose casi de inmediato sobre la chica, iba a protestar pero entro de golpe haciéndola soltar un grito de complacencia sintiendo toda la presión que él podía ejercer sobre ella, sentirlo totalmente dentro de sí la enloquecía, se abrazo al cuello de el mordiéndolo, pasando sus uñas por su amplia espalda, sintiendo sus pechos rozar contra aquel firme tórax.

-Sasuke…- Gimió haciéndolo gruñir al instante, se estaba cerrando alrededor de su miembro, el pelinegro coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica levantándose un poco logrando admirar entre la oscuridad el rostro sonrojado de la mujer, sonrió un poco tomándola de la espalda empezando a levantarla.

Gruño al sentir como él la estaba levantando obligándola a sentarse en su miembro, suspiro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico mordiéndolo inconscientemente, lo sintió hincharse en su interior mientras subía y bajaba lentamente, empezó a besar su cuello, luego su barbilla llegando hasta sus labios, sintiendo como él empezó a devorarlos en un segundo.

-Nunca me cansare de esto- Dijo roncamente clavando su mirada en la de la ojiblanca, que asintió tímidamente mientras seguía jadeando, realmente eran uno solo, toda la vida, todo el tiempo y todo el dolor que habían pasado era para esto, para que supieran darse cuenta de que realmente se pertenecían el uno al otro.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Habían terminado de arreglar los últimos detalles para poder marcharse, ya prácticamente no quedaba nadie en el restaurante, suspiro algo cansada dejándose caer en la silla más cercana viendo que unos metros frente a ella también se encontraban esas dos extranjeras, la intimidaban un poco pero eran las amigas de su mejor amiga.

-Que sucede?- Sonó a su lado la grave voz del rubio haciendo que se girara casi inmediatamente.

-No volvió- Murmuro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta justo cuando el rubio se agacho frente a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos totalmente. –Uchiha-kun… El se la llevo- Aclaro al ver la confusión expresada en su rostro.

-Veo que se le esta haciendo costumbre eso de llevarse a Hina-chan a la fuerza… Demo, esta vez no volvió el tampoco- Explico intentando sonreír aunque en su interior empezaba a revolotear la duda de que realmente el pelinegro estaba llevando a cabo una venganza, una venganza que la delicada ojiblanca no podría resistir.

-Es lo que más me preocupa…- Admitió la castaña acariciando la mejilla de su prometido para ponerse de pie. –Esas mujeres deben estar muy preocupadas- Dijo clavando su vista en la rubia y la pelirroja, ambas bastante intranquilas.

-Ya deben saber que Sasuke se llevo a Hina-chan demo… Porque siguen esperando?- Dijo empezando a caminar detrás de la castaña, sabía que Umiko era una mujer delicada con respecto a sus seres queridos y saber que su mejor amigo estuviera haciéndole daño a la ojiblanca empezaba a perturbarlo tanto como a la castaña.

-Gomen…- Se atrevió a interrumpir viendo como esas miradas extrañadas se clavaban en su persona, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, realmente eran intimidantes. –Están esperando a Hina-chan cierto?- Pregunto relajando un poco su postura al ver que la pelirroja asentía sonriendo, aunque todavía se notaba preocupada.

-Esperamos que ese Uchiha la traiga- Se quejo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios haciendo reír un poco a Naruto, Umiko solo se limito a asentir.

-Discúlpenla… Esta todavía muy molesta por no haberse dado cuenta que Sasuke se llevo a Hinata casi frente a nosotras- Explico la pelirroja todavía sonriendo, señalo una silla que estaba junto a ella invitando a la castaña a sentarse.

-Etto… Creo que esto en realidad es una pérdida de tiempo- Agrego el rubio captando la atención de las tres mujeres, dos de ellas lo miraron entre molestas y confundidas. –Es que si Sasuke-teme se llevo a Hina-chan entonces significa que la llevara a casa, no creo que piense que a esta hora seguiremos en el restaurante-

-Tiene razón- Murmuro la pelirroja poniéndose de pie delicadamente, como si una corriente de brisa hubiera golpeado momentáneamente sus cuerpos, poseía una gracia casi imposible de conseguir en su país, o tal vez era sencillamente sus rasgos extranjeros y raros que la hacían mas mística y enigmática de lo normal.

-Pero Hinata dejo aquí sus cosas… No podemos irnos y esperar a que él decida volver con ella- Se quejo la rubia gruñendo por lo debajo, aquello causo que la pelirroja riera un poco, Umiko y Naruto no entendían muy bien que era lo que quería decir pero en algo tenia razón, solo les tocaba esperar.

-Francesca… Si Hinata no ha vuelto por la casa para estas horas solo nos toca esperar… Después de todo esta con Sasuke…- Dijo girándose totalmente a la castaña y al rubio. –Lamentamos las molestias… Estaremos encantadas de volver a tener una velada con ustedes-

-Hai… Igualmente demo… Segura que estarán bien?- Intento persuadir la castaña notando todavía la creciente molestia en la rubia. –Nosotros podemos intentar llamar a Uchiha-kun si…-

-No se preocupen tanto… Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones… Tanto por parte de Sasuke como de Hinata- Dijo cortando a la castaña que asintió sonriendo levemente, había algo en aquella chica que la llenaba de seguridad, como si cada afirmación que daba era un hecho futuro.

-Entonces vámonos de una vez… Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y esto se esta alargando- Se quejo el rubio rascándose la nuca y bostezando ampliamente, las tres mujeres rieron al ver lo relajado que podía llegar a ser aquel novio tan particular.

-Hai- Dijo la castaña inclinándose levemente y despidiéndose de la pareja, ambas mujeres se quedaron admirando como la pareja de futuros esposos iban discutiendo, ambos parecían muy felices y aunque ambos se preocupaban por sus amigos no podían detenerse.

-Crees que estará bien?- Murmuro la rubia girándose hacia la pelirroja que sonrió empezando a caminar para salir de aquel lugar.

-Es Hinata… Sasuke al parecer realmente se interesa por ella… Solo podemos confiar en que no le hará ningún daño- Dijo suspirando, el aire se sentía más pesado esa noche, como si quisiera esconder algo, aquella noche sin luna más de uno no podría conciliar el sueño.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jajaja!!! Espero les haya gustado, y debido a que ahora me tardo tanto en responder mencionare a las personas que me dejaron reviews!!! No puedo darles respuestas si ustedes mismos no recuerdan que preguntaron! Y todo en parte es por mi culpa lo sé! Gracias a todos los que todavía siguen mi historia, los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review… Igual los quiero a todos, pero me alegra demasiado leer sus comentarios!

**Dala, DESS-CHAN, Rika De Hiwatari, oSiToPaNdA, Mina-San86, gesy, Vainilla-Pervinca, Freeshx, Mari-chan Uchiuga, anakyohinahyu, luz estrella, skarlet3, helena-uchimaki no gaara, pAul1Naa***, Jane Nylleve, sofitcard, adrifernan19, Dark Amy-chan, Gaahina Lovers, Viicoviic, LennaParis, Le Petite Vicky, flordezereso, Claressa. **

Gracias una vez más a todos los que leen mi fic, por sus bellos reviews! Y recuerden que los quiero mucho!!! Cuidense y nos leeremos pronto!!! Si puedo!! Matta ne!


	28. Chapter 28 Convivencia

**Konichiwa a todos!!! Si todavía no han olvidado mi fic pero ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que no me maten entonces disfrutaran de este nuevo capi!! Pido disculpas por mi larga ausencia pero mi trabajo no me da chance de nada!!! Y temo ahora que empiezo la uni en unas dos semanas más!!! Igual seguiré escribiendo no teman!! Naruto y demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-san… Gracias a kami ya obviara el relleno por tiempo indefinido!! xD**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. XVIII. Convivencia, Mi compañía es tu alegría. **

Una cálida brisa rozaba todo su cuerpo dándole una sensación de complacencia que la invitaba a seguir en brazos de Morfeo, suspiro pesadamente dudando si era la mejor opción abrir los ojos, no quería despertar de aquel dulce sueño, sonrió para si estirándose lentamente sintiendo que algo cortaba su movimiento.

"Sasuke-kun…" Pensó abriendo lentamente sus ojos, descubriendo delante de si unos ojos negros que brillaban con algo que no supo descifrar, sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro haciéndole cosquillas, no pudo evitar una sonrisa que broto traviesa de sus labios.

-Buenos días- Dijo neutralmente levantándose un poco para rozar velozmente aquellos rosados labios, la ojiblanca solo atino a parpadear rápidamente intentando controlar el latir de su corazón, tal vez era demasiado temprano para sentir aquello.

-Buenos días… Sasuke-kun- Respondió nerviosa girándose hacia el chico que volvió a apoyar todo su cuerpo en la cama, una nueva corriente de aire le dio a entender que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, suspiro intentando encontrar lo más rápido posible la sabana para cubrir su desnudez mas una risa prepotente la detuvo.

-Te prefiero así- Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia la chica, esta se cubría con ambos brazos sus grandes senos y en sus ojos se dibujaba un rastro de vergüenza, el siempre había disfrutado de aquella inocencia, única e irrepetible de la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke-kun…- Se quejo poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo, odiaba sentirse asediada por la mirada del pelinegro, pero una sonrisa broto de sus rosados labios sorprendiéndola, no le molestaba, es mas amaba aquella forma en la que el solía tratarla.

Se detuvo frente al gran balcón de la habitación principal, podía apreciar aun mas belleza que la noche anterior, un gran jardín se extendía por toda la parte posterior de la casa, diferentes plantas llenas de flores crecían llenando de vida aquel lugar, dejando el sonido de la playa como un fondo bastante embriagador.

-No quiero que alguien más te desee- Susurro muy cerca de su oído sintiéndola sobresaltarse, la obligo a darse la vuelta para encararlo notando sus ojos bastante desconcertados, gruño irritado y le coloco una de sus camisas, la primera que había conseguido.

-Nani?- Interrogo una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, su cuerpo se había perdido entre los roces del pelinegro al momento de ponerle una de sus camisas, se sentía tan bien teniendo esa prenda, nunca lo había hecho, temía que él pudiera molestarse pero, ahora era él quien prácticamente la obligaba a usarla.

-No estamos solos sabes?- Murmuro algo irritado señalando hacia el exterior, Hinata todavía confundida se giro nuevamente al jardín pero noto algo diferente, mas allá del hermoso paisaje, más allá de las cercas que dividían aquella propiedad se podía apreciar vida, la vida de aquel hermoso lugar.

Abrió los ojos aterrorizada y avergonzada retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos chocando de lleno contra el pecho desnudo del pelinegro que rio por lo debajo abrazándola por los hombros, sus delicadas manos empezaron a acariciar aquellos grandes antebrazos intentando tranquilizarse.

-Gomen…- Dijo tímidamente rozando sus labios con aquellos brazos que se empeñaban en protegerla a cada cosa que podía pasar. –No lo pensé- Admitió sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, un cálido aliento choco contra su oreja estremeciéndola, justo cuando el depósito un travieso beso bajo esta, cerca de la nuca.

-No has cambiado mucho cierto?- Se burlo separándose definitivamente de la chica, camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, extrañamente se sentía más ligero, sonrió comprendiendo que el peso que había cargado todos esos años era el mismo sentimiento de traición que se convirtió en un odio hacia la chica que había robado su corazón.

Lanzo una última mirada hacia el exterior sintiéndose optimista de todo aquello, vio como unos cuantos niños corrían muy cerca de aquel maravilloso jardín deleitándose con la brisa del mar y jugando en aquel impresionante paisaje, suspiro girándose hacia donde supuso había ido el pelinegro caminando lentamente, quería grabar en su consciencia cada detalle de aquel maravilloso lugar.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo tímidamente al salir por la puerta, ahora notaba la elegancia que adornaba todo el lugar, la casa parecía ahora más grande, el corto pasillo adornado con unas cuantas pinturas y dos mesitas con floreros, unas hermosas flores moradas resaltan entre las paredes de un crema brillante.

Sintió la necesidad de acariciar las paredes, la punta de sus dedos rozaron el crema dejándose llevar por la sensación de suavidad mientras abandonaba el elegante pasillo, no había rastro del Uchiha pero su curiosidad era mucho más grande, una gran cantidad de luz la cegó por unos segundos dándole a entender que acababa de entrar en la sala, la cual no detallo demasiado la noche anterior.

"Todo… Sasuke-kun diseño todo esto" Pensó intentando esconder nuevamente una sonrisa que luchaba por volverse risa, realmente se sentía feliz, no importaba nadie, todo lo que estuviera afuera era sencillamente algo secundario, de lo cual podía prescindir. Grandes sillones de terciopelo blanco descansaban en el medio de la sala, nuevamente mas pinturas abstractas, reconocidas mundialmente, prefirió ignorar el hecho de que era un Uchiha y como tal podría conseguir cualquier cosa.

Sus perlados ojos divagaron por todo el lugar llenándose de la tranquilidad que parecía cubrir todo el lugar, entrando en la atmosfera costera, una suave y fría tela llamo su atención, la había pisado mientras seguía adentrándose en el mundo de su pelinegro y con vergüenza intento permanecer tranquila.

Empezó a recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior y como aquella delicada prenda había terminado en ese lugar, nada había sido tocado por el pelinegro, como si el mismo temiera que desaparecería al instante, sonrió manteniendo aquel pensamiento y se agacho para recoger sus ropas, tenía mucho que organizar y no había mucho tiempo disponible.

Suspiro apoyándose en uno de los sillones recorriendo con la mirada nuevamente la estancia, no había señales del pelinegro, se extraño pues no habían muchas habitaciones donde el podría estar, una ola de miedo recorrió su cuerpo pero intento hacer caso omiso a esa sensación, al final era algo que ambos habían decidido.

**Flash Back. **

_Abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, podía ver que todavía no habían vuelto sus dos amigas, la matarían pero quería hacer aquello, sonrió complacida y sintió un cambio de luces a sus espaldas por lo que cerro y subió casi corriendo las escaleras que la separaban de su habitación. _

_Unos ruidos la alertaron haciendo que se detuviera de golpe, sus perlados ojos buscaron el lugar de donde provenían y vio unas cuantas luces azuladas salir desde la habitación de su hermana, debía haberse quedado dormida viendo alguno de sus programas, suspiro algo recelosa pero cambio su dirección a la habitación de su hermana. _

_Tal como lo pensó, ahí estaba la castaña, acurrucada entre sus sabanas dormida, mientras su televisor iluminaba todo el lugar, Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que la dejaría sola unos cuantos días pero, quería ser egoísta, solo por una vez en su vida. _

"_Solo esta vez" Pensó sonriendo al tiempo que apagaba la televisión, se acerco a la cama de su hermana que se revolvió en su lugar algo disgustada, siempre hacia eso cuando alguien apagaba la televisión pero nunca llegaba a levantarse, acaricio un poco sus cabellos desenredándolos y salió de la habitación rápidamente, tenía que salir pronto de allí, sino podrían llegar sus queridas amigas y no podría salirse con la suya. _

_Camino hacia su habitación una vez más, tenía que recoger algunas cosas nada mas, solo unas pocas, no sería tan difícil, empujo su puerta encendiendo la luz, busco uno de sus bolsos de viaje y empezó a guardar todo lo que encontraba en su camino, metió vestidos, pantalones, su ropa interior, camisas, la bocina del auto del pelinegro sonó sobresaltándola, apago la luz con rapidez y corrió escaleras abajo, sacando un pequeño papel doblado y lo dejo en la mesa junto a la puerta. _

_Vio como el auto del pelinegro tenia las luces apagadas pero el motor en marcha lo que significaba que la camioneta estaba cerca, avanzo intentando aguantar la risa de sus acciones, abrió la puerta y lanzo su bolso en el asiento trasero mientras sentía como el auto pasaba de cero a casi 100 kilómetros en un segundo rio abiertamente mientras se giraba para comprobar lo que había intuido, la camioneta se estaciono frente a su casa unos segundos después. _

_-Que tanto estabas haciendo?- Se quejo el pelinegro unos minutos después, Hinata solo asintió sonriendo y apoyándose totalmente en el espaldar del asiento, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, lo sentía contra sus costillas, nunca había escapado de su casa, y ahora que lo hacía, se sentía de maravilla, suspiro intentando calmarse y miro de reojo la expresión tranquila del pelinegro. _

_-Gomen…- Dijo en un murmullo volviendo su mirada al frente, sabia donde irían ahora pero tenía miedo; temía que aquella mujer lo detuviera, sintió como Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla y sonrojándose sonrió tímidamente bajando su mirada, esta vez nadie podría ponerse entre ellos. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Sonrió suspirando justo cuando abrió los ojos, el cielo azul se abría delante de si, un horizonte que le daba muchas opciones para continuar, todas incluyendo al pelinegro, negó lentamente quitándose esas infantiles ideas de la cabeza, tenía mucho que hacer y debía comenzar de una vez; tomo su maleta lentamente y la llevo hasta la habitación, por alguna extraña razón sentía que aquello había sido diseñado para que estuviera cómoda, pero se deshizo de esa idea inmediatamente, el tenia mucho tiempo odiándola como para pensar en diseñar aquello para ella.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Salió de la habitación a paso rápido, sabía que la chica había dejado todo en el restaurante pero, el si tenía sus cosas en el auto y el móvil tenía que estar apagado para que nadie pudiera intentar ubicarlo, sabía muy bien que su querido padre lo haría, solamente para castigarlo por haberse escapado así.

"Kuso…" Pensó irritado justo cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, unas cuantas personas le saludaron sonrientes, el tenia algunas buenas relaciones en aquel lugar, ellos sabían quién era pero, entendían que ese lugar era una especie de refugio para él, le dedico demasiado tiempo como para ser una simple propiedad mas.

Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado de alguna forma al calor tropical de aquella zona, la brisa del mar era algo que conseguía bajarle las molestias que conseguía acumular en la ciudad, su padre, Akane, la empresa, todo se amontonaba llenándolo de rabia, frustraciones pero en aquel lugar olvidaba todo y ahora que lo pensaba lo hacía pensar persistentemente en la ojiblanca.

Suspiro apoyándose en la puerta del conductor, no podía creer lo ciego que había sido todo ese tiempo, nunca había logrado olvidarla y ahora, cinco años después había simplemente escapado con ella, nadie sabía que aquel lugar existía pero él no era de los que escapaba, apretó sus puños frustrado intentando olvidar esas ideas, vio como en el asiento del conductor brillaba insistentemente su móvil, gruño irritado y abrió lo más rápido que pudo para ver quién podía ser.

_-Teme!!! Donde estas metido!...- _Escucho apenas toco la tecla para contestar, se aliviaba de saber que era Naruto quien se había dignado a llamarlo, aunque si él lo había hecho Akane no había dudado en hacerlo, posiblemente no había dormido intentando dar con él, pero a final de cuentas con los años había colocado una muralla entre ellos, ella no podía entrar en esa parte de él, nunca la dejaría.

-Cálmate dobe…- Dijo neutralmente apoyando todo su cuerpo en el auto, podía escuchar mucho ajetreo al otro lado de la línea, causándole preocupación, podía ser que él estuviera ayudando a la peliplata a buscarlo.

_-Como que me calme! Teme… Te llevaste a Hina-chan… La estas secuestrando! Tráela ya! Francesca y Natalie están como locas! Y eso que no saben que logre que me contestaras- _Se podía escuchar lo agitado que estaba el chico, era peor de lo que imaginaba, no era a él a quien estaban buscando sino a la ojiblanca que lo acompañaba, tan malo pensaban que podía llegar a ser.

-Dobe… Cálmate… No la secuestre ella está bien…- Dijo intentando calmar al rubio, el escándalo parecía alejarse cosa que lo relajo, noto como a través de los grandes ventanales de la casa se movía una silueta, sonrió recordando a Hinata, a la Hinata de la noche anterior.

_-Me están volviendo loco! Creen que la estas torturando o algo por el estilo! Tienes que volver ahora mismo Teme!- _Grito al tiempo que una puerta golpeaba contra algo, al parecer el rubio realmente estaba alterado y esa situación le causo risa al pelinegro.

-Diles que ella está bien… Esta aquí por su voluntad y no… No pienso volver Naruto… No por los momentos- Explico justo cuando un tono retumbaba en su móvil, una llamada en espera, se aparto un poco para ver la pantalla y vio que era de Akane.

_-Teme demo… Como voy a decirles eso… Dime….- _Sasuke corto la comunicación de un solo golpe, tenía que evitar que esa mujer supiera donde se encontraba, golpeo su auto gruñendo y guardando el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos volvió lentamente hacia la casa.

El viento marino estaba más frio que de costumbre, llovería en algunas horas, la temporada de primavera solía ser así, igualmente la casa que había diseñado tenia de todo como para notar que no podría salir a ningún lugar, irónicamente había terminado de construirla hacia unos seis meses, era la primera obra que había tardado tanto tiempo en construir, detalle tras detalle lo planifico cuidadosamente, tomando todas las probabilidades que podrían acontecer en la costa.

La madera crujió justo antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, sonrió ligeramente suspirando, había pasado tanto tiempo ya? Aquel lugar tenía que seguir en mantenimiento mucho tiempo mas, cuidar de la madera en aquel clima era casi imposible pero, a el no le importaba cuanto tuviera que invertir amaba aquel lugar, como nunca pensó querer una propiedad.

Su vista paseo entre cada una de sus pinturas, notando la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza abierta, las cortinas trasparentosas flotaban lánguidamente dejando que los rayos del sol se alternaran al momento de irrumpir en tan elegante sala, se giro hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones notando que ya la maleta no se encontraba frente a la barra de la cocina, sonrió y camino cansadamente hacia la habitación que compartiría con la ojiblanca.

"Hinata… Me encargare de recordarte que eres solamente mía" Pensó sonriendo prepotentemente mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, tenía demasiado tiempo deseándola como para saciarse con solo unas cuantas horas de poseerla, si fuera por el pasaría todos esos días encerrado con ella en esa habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta al escuchar como algunos cajones se abrían, el silencio dentro de la casa era tal que podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica al otro lado de la puerta, ansiaba poder verla, admirar cada gota de sudor que podía brotar de su nívea piel, el sonrojo de sus mejillas por el esfuerzo mezclado por la vergüenza, mordió su labio inferior y abrió lentamente la puerta notando la delgada figura de la mujer sentada en el suelo frente a unos cuantos cajones abiertos.

-Sasuke-kun…- Susurro algo sobresaltada girándose hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, había logrado conseguir entre todas sus ropas unos short cortos color blanco y una camisa de tiras lila claro ajustado a su cuerpo, se veía algo infantil pero aquella apariencia solo provocaba mas al pelinegro.

-Que estás haciendo?- Pregunto intentando disimular su burla, pero el puchero que hizo la joven mujer le dio a entender que no había podido disimularlo del todo, su mirada rodo por toda la ropa esparcida en el suelo ropa de mujer incluso la que ya estaba en los cajones se veía revuelta.

-Es que… No metí traje de baño- Dijo algo avergonzada suspirando y poniéndose de pie lentamente, camino hacia la cama frustrada sentándose en uno de los bordes y recogiendo rápidamente su largo cabello para colocarlo sobre su hombro derecho.

Sasuke sonrió divertido apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, podía admirar como la chica parecía realmente deprimida con aquella idea, sabiendo lo fácil que era conseguir un pequeño traje de baño para aquel perfecto cuerpo, odiaba el hecho de que algunas personas aparte de el la admirarían en un estado casi puro.

-Y eso te preocupa porque?- Soltó algo cansado mientras caminaba hacia la chica, podía sentir su agitada respiración con cada paso que daba, realmente la deseaba con demasiada insistencia pero, ella estaba preocupada por otras cosas y tal vez lo vería mal.

-Es difícil conseguir uno para mi…- Admitió sonrojada justo cuando se giro para verlo, estaba avergonzada pero el pelinegro parecía no entender a que se refería. –Mis senos son… Son más grandes de lo normal y…. Y es difícil- Dijo nerviosa bajando su mirada abochornada, muy pocas personas conocían aquel pequeño detalle sobre ella.

-A mí me gustan- Comento al momento que se dejo caer en la cama, coloco los brazos en su nuca y cerró los ojos sonriendo de lado mientras escuchaba un ligero gruñido de inconformidad por parte de la ojiblanca.

-Iie… Eso… Eso no hará que me alcance uno cualquiera- Dijo todavía sonrojada apoyándose en sus manos para poder colocar su rostro sobre el del chico, separándolos unos cuantos centímetros. – Sasuke-kun…- Se quejo llamándolo mientras este abría los ojos algo fastidiado, realmente prefería que ella no saliera de aquella habitación.

-Encontrare uno para ti…- Dijo seguro de lo que decía sonriendo mientras la mirada de la chica mostraba la confusión que le provocaron aquellas palabras. En un movimiento rápido se apoyo en sus codos haciendo que su rostro estuviera a unos cuantos milímetros de la chica y rozando sus labios la escucho gemir de sorpresa.

-Sasuke-kun…- Lo llamo algo desconcertada mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios, todavía había algo que le molestaba pero estaba esperando el momento ideal para preguntarlo. –Basta- Completo cuando vio que el pelinegro la iba a tomar de la cintura, siendo ella más rápida se puso de pie como pudo y sonriendo camino hacia los cajones.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño inconforme volviendo su vista al techo, era de madera clara, un poco más delicada que el resto de la casa, sin embargo más resistente ante aquellas temperaturas que podían dañar la madera, todavía no podía entender como había hecho para construir algo que le recordara a ella constantemente, todo en aquella casa era como un pequeño detalle de lo que conoció, llenándose inconscientemente de aquel delicado ser que ahora estaba sentada frente a las cómodas intentando descifrar algo que para el eran banalidades.

-Sasuke- Nuevamente era esa voz llena de sensualidad que el apenas podía reconocer, se giro lentamente hacia donde provenía viendo como la ojiblanca se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba lentamente hacia él, su mirada iba baja causándole una sensación de intranquilidad.

Lo escucho gruñir con cierto cansancio en su tono, no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha en esos momentos, realmente deseaba estar con él, fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, en su mundo, en el mundo de él, realmente deseaba pertenecer total y definitivamente a ese mundo, pero ella, el único obstáculo que siempre había aparecido entre ellos, la única cosa que siempre la había hecho sentir insegura.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto tranquilo apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, vio como la ojiblanca se sentaba algo nerviosa frente a él, sus manos estaban apretadas sobre su pecho intentando calmar su respiración mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Cuando volvamos… Que pasara?- Soltó al tiempo que se sentaba a unos cuantos centímetros del lugar donde estaba el pelinegro, sus manos estaban frente a su cuerpo inclinándola ligeramente mientras miraba expectante al pelinegro, este sonrió al tiempo que echaba su cabeza para atrás descansándola en la madera.

-No lo sé…- Dijo con tranquilidad sintiendo como la chica se sobresaltaba, esas delicadas manos habían abandonado el colchón. –Que deseas que pase?- Interrogo viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca que se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

Hinata bajo la vista una vez más, el la estaba poniendo a decidir, una presión en su pecho la hizo gemir por lo debajo ahogándola ligeramente, ella no era quien tenía que decidir, ella no tenía nada con nadie; sentía las lagrimas prisioneras en sus ojos, la presión de aquello no le correspondía y como pudo alzo su mirada hacia el chico.

-Hinata…- Murmuro preocupado al ver la expresión que tenia la ojiblanca, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que nunca le había conocido, un daño que él le estaba causando. Sasuke se movió ágilmente para poder abrazar a la chica intentando consolarla de lo que la estaba agobiando.

-Porque?- Murmuro como pudo apartándose ligeramente del chico, podía ver la confusión reflejada en esos ojos negros que la atrapaban. –Porque debo decidirlo?- Completo sintiendo como era él quien buscaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, bajo nuevamente su cara abrazándose a sí misma, tenía demasiado miedo con respecto a lo que él fuera a decir.

-Que te impide decidirlo?- Interrogo cambiando su tono a uno más serio, estaba consciente de que esta sería la última vez, era ahora o nunca más, debían decidir o estar juntos o alejarse definitivamente para dejar de lastimarse mutuamente.

-Tu realidad- Confeso sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al decir abiertamente lo que estaba pensando. –En ella… En esa realidad no hay espacio para mí- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo como sus lagrimas empezaban a escapar furtivamente de sus ojos.

Sasuke admiro aquella escena con cierta molestia, nuevamente era por el que estaba llorando, porque se sentía desplazada, y realmente era así, su realidad no tenia espacio para ella, porque alguien más lo había tomado, alguien que el mismo había metido y que desde que volvió a ver a la ojiblanca se arrepentía de esa decisión.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no podía permitirse ser débil, no delante de él, para poder seguir tenían que aclararlo, el debía aclararlo sino ella tendría que irse, se congelo ante la idea, ella debía irse, debía salir de aquel lugar.

-Hinata…- Llamo justo cuando sintió que el peso de la chica abandonaba la cama, subió su mirada y la vio empezar a correr hacia la puerta de la habitación. –Matte!- Gruño saltando de la cama para alcanzarla, odiaba que huyera, ella no tenia porque huir.

-Déjame!- Dijo entre sollozos levantando su vista justo cuando iba a chocar contra una de las columnas de la casa, la esquivo por muy poco pero eso le costó su equilibrio cayendo al suelo fuertemente.

El pelinegro se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la chica que sollozaba en el suelo, solo había una respuesta que él podía darle y sonriendo se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la chica que todavía estaba sumida en su tristeza.

-Hinata… Deja de huir- Hablo firmemente tomando a la chica en brazos sintiéndola sobresaltarse ante su comportamiento, el solo conseguía sonreír ante la situación, extrañamente no se sentía incomodo por lo que diría, era con ella con la única persona que él podía ser totalmente abierto.

-No… No lo entiendes- Dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, estaba avergonzada, el calor de sus mejillas la frustraban enteramente, ella quería huir y dentro de su precipitada decisión se había lastimado, siendo nuevamente rescatada por el pelinegro.

-Si me escucharas no te habrías lastimado- Se quejo empujando la puerta de la habitación con su pie, la cerro apoyándose en ella y tranquilamente se encamino hacia la cama, podía sentirla moverse entre sus brazos obligándolo a gruñir.

-Deja de huir… onegai- Murmuro justo cuando la sentaba en la cama, la ojiblanca solo atino a abrir sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar la última palabra, el nunca había solicitado algo de esa manera.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro viendo como el pelinegro se arrodillaba frente a la cama, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, abrazándola de la cintura, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente ante aquella acción, el nunca había bajado su guardia, jamás en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, ni siquiera con ella.

-Escucha bien lo que diré… No lo repetiré- Dijo un poco más serio pero todavía con su rostro escondido entre las piernas de la chica, adoraba sentir aquella delicada piel rozando la suya. –Yo… Yo deseo estar contigo… Eres la única persona que he amado… Y… Y nadie más podría hacerme sentir como me siento contigo… Hinata yo… Yo quiero que vuelvas conmigo- Su voz se había entrecortado totalmente, la rapidez con la que latía su corazón lo había traicionado y odiaba eso, como era posible que ella causara eso en el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro sorprendida, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el, Sasuke Uchiha había bajado la guardia, había sido sincero, se expuso a ser vulnerable; Hinata sentía que no podía controlar mucho más tiempo su propio cuerpo, soltó un ligero gritito al tiempo que lo veía alzar su rostro y sonriendo se lanzo sobre él para poder besarlo, ya no había nada que la hiciera dudar del pelinegro.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Suspiro cansada mientras miraba de reojo su móvil, no había recibido ninguna llamada desde el día anterior y aunque sabía que eso pasaría no pensaba que sería tan pronto, sonrió resignada poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Akane-san…- Una voz ligeramente infantil llamo su atención obligándola a girarse hacia el lugar de donde salía. –La comida esta lista- Completo al tiempo que la peliplata asentía caminando hacia la puerta.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi…- Murmuro deteniéndose junto a la muchacha, que algo nerviosa asintió confundida. –Necesito que llames a Itachi-san… Dile que es urgente- Ordeno avanzando hacia el comedor.

-Demo… Akane-san… Es casi imposible que yo consiga entregar ese mensaje- Dijo dudosa la castaña caminando algo rápido para dar alcance a la imponente mujer.

-Si vas de parte de Sasuke-kun no te negaran nada… Ahora ve a hacer lo que digo- Hablo mezquinamente mirando de reojo como la chica bajaba su rostro algo contrariada. –Necesito que venga a la casa lo antes posible- Dijo dando por terminada la conversación, su vista se concentro en la gran mesa de madera servida, solo para uno.

-Hai Akane-san…- Acepto luego de unos segundos en silencio la chica, y saliendo del lugar dejo totalmente sola a la peliplata que suspirando se dejo caer en la silla delante de los platos servidos.

-Si no deseas hablar conmigo Sasuke-kun… No me quedara de otra que acudir a tu familia… Mikoto-san no está para estas preocupaciones- Murmuro para sí soltando un suspiro cansado, realmente empezaba a impacientarse por aquella desaparición y aunque había intentando contactarlo este nunca atendió.

Paseo sus manos por la pulida madera, realmente adoraba aquella sensación, su mente empezó a divagar en los años que había podido compartir junto al pelinegro, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la Hyuuga, cerro una de sus manos sintiendo de inmediato un dolor agudo en la palma.

-Baka…- Murmuro neutralmente viendo como el carmesí empezaba a manchar lentamente el blanco mantel, justo bajo su mano se encontraba el cuchillo que debido a su brusco movimiento la había lastimado, sonrió disfrutando de la sensación, era mucho mejor que saberse rechazada una vez más.

El sonido de los truenos empezaba a hacerse más fuerte indicando que una tormenta se estaba acercando, a ella le incomodaba un poco debido al ruido que causaba pero por un leve segundo deseo que aquello la afectara, quería tener miedo, deseaba sentir algo más que dolor, algo más que el constante rechazo de su pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun…- Dijo volviendo su mirada a una mesa cercana, donde se encontraban unas cuantas fotos, momentos que habían pasado juntos, donde el parecía estar satisfecho, con lo que él podría haber seguido viviendo, no completamente feliz pero teniendo la seguridad de que ella nunca lo abandonaría.

Se puso de pie lánguidamente, aquel lugar empezaba a atormentarla, podía sentir el lento latir de su corazón mientras que el aire empezaba a faltarle, pronto aparecería nuevamente el dolor, no era importante, no cuando la ojiblanca estaba cerca; la lluvia empezó a caer produciendo un ligero ronroneo al chocar contra las grandes ventanas de cristal.

-Quisiera que me amaras a mi…- Susurro sintiendo el dolor acumularse en sus ojos, jamás daba muestras de debilidad pero en ese momento estaba sola, como siempre se había sentido y deseando nuevamente poder llorar abiertamente. –Desearía que ella nunca hubiera aparecido- Suplico dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, cubrió su rostro con las manos escondiendo su vergüenza mientras las lagrimas caían precipitadamente siendo acallados sus lamentos por la fuerte tormenta que parecía llorar por ella, la vida realmente se había encargado de torturarla, y ahora estando sola en aquella habitación solo conseguía llorar abiertamente estando sola, deseando que alguien más sintiera ese dolor que la agobiaba, esperando que cierta mujer desapareciera junto con el rastro que dejaría la tormenta al día siguiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Qué tal?... Espero sea de su agrado!!! No prometo nada con respecto a la próxima actualización pero intentare que sea lo más pronto posible!!! Agradecimientos especiales a todas las personas que me dejan un review!! Realmente eso es lo que me ha motivado esforzarse y robarme un poco de tiempo para seguir escribiendo!!! Muchos besos y se me cuidan!!!

**osanai ko kuram, edward-uchiha, oSiToPaNdA, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Dala, pAuL1Naa***, Dar Amy-chan, LennaParis, adrifernan19, Claressa, gesy, Freeshx, flordezereso, helen, viicoviic. **

Gracias a ustedes por seguir mi historia!!! Me encanta leer sus opiniones son importantes para mí!!! Cuídense y espero nos leamos lo antes posible! Matta ne!


	29. Chapter 29 Luna de Miel?

**Konichiwa!!!! Pido Disculpas por mi larga desaparición!!!! Pero… He vuelto!!! Muajajaja… Nunca moriré ni dejare ninguno de mis fics inconclusos antes muerta que dejarlos sin final!!!! Había estado muy ocupada pero ya me hice de tiempo (inner: No pregunten como ¬.¬") Ejem, ignorándola aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia!!! Y recuerden Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto!!!! **

****

**Cap. XXIX. Luna de Miel?**

El murmullo del mar la hizo sobresaltarse al llegar hasta la costa, podía sentir unas cuantas gotas del mar volar hasta su rostro haciéndola reír, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentirse tan libre, sin responsabilidades, solo disfrutar de su recién adquirida libertad.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo Distraídamente viendo como el pelinegro se sentaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, refugiándose del sol que parecía perturbarlo un poco.

El pelinegro solo se dedico a admirar cada acción que realizaba la ojiblanca delante de si, la había escuchado llamarlo pero se giro nuevamente hacia el mar al darse cuenta de que él no se movería de su lugar.

"Por lo menos esta más tranquila" Pensó el chico viendo como la delicada mujer sonreía y dejaba que la suave corriente de agua salada mojara sus pies, podía notar como ella disfrutaba aquel contacto con el mar.

-Sugoi…- Murmuro para sí agachándose un poco para sentir el agua en sus manos, realmente disfrutaba de aquello, podía sentirse por una vez una persona normal, sin tantas preocupaciones, solamente de disfrutar de una escapada.

Hinata se levanto sonriendo sintiendo el delicado toque de la arena entre sus dedos, quería experimentar la sensación del mar en todo su cuerpo, realmente tenía demasiado tiempo sin ir a la playa y estando en aquel lugar no lo desperdiciaría.

-Que haces?- Murmuro el pelinegro desviando su mirada del libro que tenia entre las manos para ver como la chica caminaba risueña hacia el empezando a quitarse la camisa de tiras y empezando a bajarse el short quedando únicamente en el delicado traje de baño.

-Voy a bañarme- Explico sencillamente mientras miraba burlesca al pelinegro, podía ver la molestia reflejada en su rostro, la incomodidad que su semi desnudez le causaba. –El mar me gusta demasiado- Comento dándole la espalda al Uchiha y empezando a caminar nuevamente a la orilla esta vez dispuesta a empaparse toda.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo pude gruñir deleitándose con el traje de baño, era de dos piezas totalmente negro con unas pequeñas flores violetas en la parte del sostén y una grande tejida al lado derecho la braguita.

Vio como la ojiblanca se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta mientras empezaba a adentrarse más en el mar, a lo lejos podía escuchar el murmullo de los habitantes del lugar admirando a su acompañante, el sabia que eso pasaría pero no dejo de molestarle.

"Odio que sea tan llamativa" Se dijo bajando su vista nuevamente concentrándose enteramente en aquel pequeño libro que había encontrado en la casa, trataba únicamente sobre arquitectura medieval y la historia de cada continente.

La brisa soplaba suavemente refrescando aquel de por si cálido ambiente, el olor a agua salada lo relajaba siempre que iba para allá, incluso en esos momentos podía sentirse tranquilo, sintiendo el delicado aroma de la ojiblanca mezclarse con el salado aroma creando uno mucho mas embriagador y cautivante para el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-san…- Una voz a su lado lo hizo levantar su mirada, una señora mayor lo miraba divertida mientras le daba un pequeño abanico redondeado, el agradeció sonriendo mientras le permitía quedarse a su lado.

-Como ha estado Kotoko-san?- Interrogo al cabo de unos cuantos segundos intentando entender la presencia de la mujer tan temprano por aquella zona, ella era una de las primeras residentes que había hablado con él, reconociéndolo como parte de aquel pueblo tan alejado.

-Mejor…- Comento simplemente todavía sin girarse a verlo, su atención estaba puesta en la mujer recién llegada que al parecer parecía disfrutar en exceso de aquel pequeño paraíso. –Y usted?- Completo viéndolo fijamente.

-Mejor también…- Respondió subiendo su mirada, podía leer la curiosidad en aquellos ojos color miel que intentaban descifrar su rostro haciéndolo sonreír involuntariamente.

-Ya veo- Murmuro uniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda subiendo nuevamente la mirada, la chica parecía llevarse bien con los pequeños de aquel lugar pues las risas no paraban de llegar a ella, arrastrados por el viento marino.

Sasuke miro de reojo a la mujer de blanco cabello, parecía estar concentrada en un punto exacto de la playa, muy pocas veces la veía tan seria y aunque entendía que era por la ojiblanca recién llegada no entendía totalmente si estaba molesta o si sencillamente tenía curiosidad por saber que era aquella delicada mujer de él.

"Debe extrañarle que trajera a alguien" Pensó volviendo su atención al libro, sabía que cuando la mujer tuviera mucha curiosidad preguntaría por la chica, no tenía que hablar de mas, al final había aprendido a apreciar a esa mujer, era la que en silencio se había hecho responsable de él en sus peores días.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El agua tibia jugaba a su alrededor haciéndola reír, disfrutaba del vaivén de las olas arrastrando poco a poco su cuerpo, limpiando sus inseguridades y haciéndola sonreír de vez en cuando.

"Que divertido" Pensó sintiendo un cosquilleo en su abdomen, bajo su mirada encontrándose con unos pequeños peces que se habían acercado a ella rozándola suavemente, Hinata se asusto un poco retrocediendo e inevitablemente cayendo enteramente en el agua.

-Onee-san!- Una voz infantil capto su atención mientras ella intentaba apartarse el cabello de la cara. –Tenga cuidado- Volvió a escuchar seguido de múltiples risas.

-Ha..Hai- Respondió nerviosa viendo como cinco niños se habían acercado a ella sonrientes, eran de piel tostada, sus ojos brillaban jovialmente intentando detallarla, tal vez saber si era o no era peligrosa.

-Soy Satomi y ellos son mis hermanos… Tetsu y Ryuji- Hablo una chica de aproximadamente diez años de largo cabello castaño claro de ojos verdes, los niños señalados tenían el cabello un poco más oscuro que la chica y los ojos de un verde más intenso, eran exactamente iguales.

-Ohayo… Yo soy Momo y ella es Yuuko- Hablo una niña de cabellos dorados y de grandes ojos violetas, la segunda parecería ser la más pequeña del grupo, era de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Yo soy Hinata- Murmuro la ojiblanca sonriendo viendo como los cinco niños la miraban extrañados. –Que… Que sucede?- Interrogo intentando quitarse la incomodidad de esos cinco pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente.

-Es la esposa de Uchiha-san?- Soltó la primera y aparentemente la líder del grupo, Hinata retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sintiendo su corazón empezar a latir rápidamente, mientras su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Te lo dije!- Grito victoria la rubia al ver que la mayor no respondía nada y solo se quedaba mirándolos desconcertada, los otros tres rieron por lo debajo viendo lo que iba a hacer la castaña.

-No ha respondido- Dio como una excusa cruzándose de brazos, Hinata no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír ante aquel acto infantil captando la atención de los cinco niños nuevamente.

-Significa que Uchiha-san ya no vendrá mas para acá?- Susurro la más pequeña clavando sus grises ojos en la mujer, Hinata se detuvo unos segundos de su risa y agachándose al nivel de la pequeña negó intentando ponerse seria.

-Iie… Uchiha-san nunca dejara este lugar…- Hablo por primera vez uno de los varones. –Le encanta esa casa…- Comento escuchando a las niñas emitir grititos ahogados.

-Matte… Matte- Pidió la ojiblanca captando la atención de los cinco pequeños. –Sasuke-kun no dejara de venir a este lugar- Dijo viendo como a los dos niños se le iluminaban los ojos mientras empezaban a brincar salpicando un poco de agua a las chicas.

-Demo… Si se caso…- Dijo nuevamente la más pequeña haciendo un puchero, Hinata sonrió enternecida y estiro sus brazos intentando darle consuelo, la menor la miro extrañada intentando entender aquel gesto.

-Así se haya casado se que volverá…- Dijo intentando calmar a la menor de todos, viendo como el brillo en los ojos de las dos mayores aumentaba ante aquello. –Iie… Yo no soy su esposa…- Dijo al fin escuchando los grititos satisfechos de las niñas.

-Lo sabia!... Uchiha-san se casara conmigo- Dijo la castaña alegremente empezando a chapotear en el agua, Hinata sorprendida se irguió nuevamente sintiendo como a su pierna se abrazaba la pequeña ojigris.

-No es cierto!- Debatió la rubia empujando levemente a la castaña, haciendo reír a los otros tres. –El se casara conmigo- Completo riendo fuertemente.

"Por kami… Que sucede con estas niñas" Pensó divertida la ojiblanca viendo como la pequeña entre sus piernas miraba aquello confundida, no podía tener más de cinco años y ver pelear a esas dos niñas al parecer era un habito de todos los días.

-Ne Onee-san…- Llamo uno de los castaños haciendo que tanto la ojiblanca como la ojigris se girara hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos. –Juegue con nosotros- Concluyo al tiempo que el otro castaño asentía caminando hacia la orilla de la playa.

-Onegai- Murmuro la ojigris todavía abrazada a su pierna.

-Hai- Simplemente acepto aquello siguiendo de cerca a los dos pequeños, suponía que aquellas pequeñas siempre actuaban así y no le dio tanta importancia, al parecer era algo de todos los días para aquellos pequeños.

"Al parecer no es tan frio en este lugar" Pensó dándose cuenta que los cinco pequeños con los cuales se había topado tenían miedo de que el abandonara el lugar, sonrió para sí buscando con la mirada al pelinegro encontrándolo sentado pacíficamente en compañía de una mujer mayor.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Podía escuchar detrás de si el escándalo que estaban causando sus invitados, esa situación le divertía pero estaba preocupada, todavía no tenían noticias de su hermana y aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba bien odiaba saberse sola con esas personas tan ruidosas.

"Quisiera que estuvieras aquí… Así por lo menos no tendría que escucharlos sola" Pensó dejando su lugar junto a la ventana para caminar lentamente hacia la sala de donde provenía todo el escándalo.

-Ya te dije que me des el numero de ese Uchiha!- Se escucho la voz de la rubia intentando ahorcar al rubio que corría a esconderse detrás de la castaña que miraba cansada todo aquel espectáculo.

-Iie!!!!- Grito el chico abrazando contra su pecho su móvil, al parecer por poco y conseguía obtenerlo.

-Todavía siguen discutiendo?- Murmuro la pelirroja entrando al lugar con una bandeja con cinco vasos y una jarra de té. –Pensé que ya lo habías dejado Fran…- Dijo con un leve tono de reproche mirando fijamente a la rubia que al instante paro de gritar.

-Arigatou- Murmuro la castaña sintiéndose aliviada por aquella ayuda tan necesaria. –Etto… Seguras que no les molesta?-

-No… Naty es experta en ese campo además…- Se corto mirando fríamente al rubio que trago fuerte y volvió a ocultarse detrás de la castaña. -Hinata nos diría para ayudarte… Si estuviera aquí- Dijo haciendo que la pelirroja riera nerviosamente.

-Basta… Deja de molestar al pobre Naruto- Pidió sentándose junto a la rubia viendo como el chico agradecía en silencio su intervención. –Aunque… Todavía quisiera saber donde están metidos- Soltó desviando su mirada, parecía estar algo triste.

-No te preocupes- Comento la castaña tomando la mano de la pelirroja. –No creo que Uchiha-kun vaya a hacer algo malo- Dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma de aquello.

-Ya les dije que me dijo que estaba bien… Que fue para allá por su propia voluntad- Intervino el rubio defendiendo al pelinegro, había reconocido el cambio de voz cuando consiguió hablar con él, no podía estarle mintiendo.

-Etto…- Intervino sintiendo la mirada de los cuatro adultos sobre ella. –Si mi onee-san no estará por quien sabe cuántos días…- Siguió viendo como la mirada de confusión empezaba a formarse en todos esos rostros. –Quien cuidara de ustedes dos?- Concluyo mirando fijamente a las dos extranjeras las cuales ante aquellas palabras sintieron un temor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Es cierto… No conocemos nada en este lugar- Dijo la pelirroja bajando su mirada, ahora sin la ojiblanca no podrían recorrer la ciudad como lo había prometido. –Seria una pérdida de tiempo…-

-Cálmate… No debe ser tan difícil recorrer esta ciudad- Comento tranquila la rubia captando la atención de sus oyentes. –Podemos comunicarnos con las personas es lo que importa-

-No sabemos leer esto!- Se quejo la pelirroja dejando frente a la rubia una hoja blanca con unos símbolos prolijos, todos los presentes miraron la hoja dándose cuenta que era la letra de Hinata.

-Gomen… Debió estar apurada cuando lo escribió y olvido que era para ustedes- Dijo la castaña mayor tomando el papel entre sus dedos y abriéndolo con cuidado, no podía evitar sonreír ante aquello.

-Que dice?- Interrogo la rubia con aprehensión inclinándose ante la chica de ojos azules viendo como esta sonreía y suspiraba apoyándose en el hombro del rubio que inconscientemente empezó a acariciar su brazo.

-Dice: "Naty y Fran discúlpenme por lo que estoy haciendo, tal vez las preocupe más de lo debido pero es algo que siempre he querido hacer… Voy a irme con Sasuke-kun, no sé realmente por cuanto tiempo, no intenten buscarme por favor y cuiden bien de Hanabi"- Concluyo mirando fijamente a las dos mujeres que se habían quedado confundidas ante aquello.

-También deja un postdata…- Dijo el rubio tomando la hoja para leerla. –"No torturen a Naruto-kun… Posiblemente sea el único que podrá hablar con Sasuke-kun y no les dirá donde estamos"- Termino de leer algo nervioso justo cuando escucho un chasquido salir de la boca de la rubia.

-Así que… Realmente sabes donde están?- Dijo algo amenazante viendo como el rubio se tensaba en su lugar, intento mantener su expresión seria un poco mas pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír confundiendo a todos los presentes.

-Que mala eres Fran…- Regaño la pelirroja golpeando ligeramente a la rubia que todavía seguía riéndose en su lugar. –No sabes que lo asustas diciendo esas cosas- Completo cruzándose de brazos irritada.

-Bueno… Dejando eso de lado- Hablo nuevamente la menor de los Hyuuga captando la atención de todos otra vez. –Significa que mi Onee-san está bien y que hasta que vuelva estarán cuidando de mí-

-Significa que podrán conocer Tokio!- Grito el rubio divertido viendo como las cuatro mujeres suspiraban al unísono. –Hanabi-chan será su guía!-

-Que gran idea!- Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Vamos… Quiero conocer las tradiciones de este lugar- Comento emocionada corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Arigatou…- Murmuro la castaña soltando un suspiro resignado. –Tenía algo que hacer demo… Ahora deberé ser guía turística- Suspiro sentándose junto a la rubia que todavía tenia la mirada pensativa.

-Bueno… Entonces nosotros nos vamos- Dijo la castaña incorporándose suavemente. –No se preocupen tanto por Hina-chan y concéntrense en disfrutar de la ciudad- Aconsejo sonriendo tiernamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

-Cuando menos se den cuenta ya estarán aquí- Dijo entre risas el rubio rascándose la nuca mientras tomaba a la castaña de la cintura. –Nos veremos en la noche- Completo viendo como las dos mujeres que quedaban se quedaban confundidas en su lugar.

-Esta… Esta noche?- La primera en salir de la sorpresa fue la menor de las Hyuuga viendo como el rubio asentía todavía sin explicar nada. –Porque?- Interrogo temiendo la respuesta que podía darle.

-Vendremos a cenar para acompañarlas- Dijo riendo girando su vista en la castaña que asintió soltando un suspiro resignado.

-No… No queremos ser una molestia para ustedes- Ahora hablo la rubia sonrojándose al ver los ojos azules de la chica verla fijamente y sonreírle.

-No te preocupes… En realidad íbamos a venir como sorpresa demo… Naruto-kun no puede guardar ningún secreto- Explico la castaña sonriendo tiernamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Entonces nos veremos en la noche- Dijo la castaña menor fríamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y suspirando empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Donde vas?- Interrogo la rubia viendo con confusión el camino que había tomado la castaña, esta algo irritada se giro para verla señalando hacia la derecha, por donde segundos después apareció la pelirroja sonriente con una pequeña cartera y bajo corriendo hasta llegar junto a la rubia.

-Voy a buscar mi cartera- Dijo suspirando, podía escuchar la risa emocionada de la pelirroja y los suspiros que daba la rubia, al parecer al igual que ella consideraba ese tour una pérdida de tiempo.

"Y yo soy la que se encargara de cuidarlas mientras mi Onee-san esta quien sabe donde" Se quejo mentalmente sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a palpitar fuertemente, realmente ella no era del tipo de personas que voluntariamente haría algo por los demás.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La brisa se había hecho más fría con el pasar de las horas, podía sentir el respirar tranquilo de su acompañante mientras se relajaba escuchando el mar, se entretenía viendo como la ojiblanca reía con los dos pequeños que eran los nietos de la mujer que lo acompañaba en silencio.

-Es realmente buena- Murmuro la mujer hablando por primera luego de unas cuantas horas, viendo de reojo como el pelinegro asentía distraída sin despegar sus ojos de la delicada silueta de la chica abanicando lánguidamente intentando apartar el calor del sol de aquel lugar.

-No lo va a preguntar verdad?- Soltó todavía sin girarse para mirar a la mujer, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por lo feliz que se veía la mujer entre los niños, al parecer realmente se habían llevado bien con ella desde el momento que la vieron caerse torpemente en el mar.

-Iie…- Respondió la mujer ampliando su sonrisa mientras volvía a clavar su mirada en la chica, podía verla corretear con la pequeña ojigris entre sus brazos haciéndola reír mientras los dos gemelos la perseguían y las otras dos niñas intentaban atraparla también.

-Que piensa?- Murmuro el pelinegro dejando de ver a la chica para centrar toda su atención en aquella mujer a la cual le había agarrado tanto cariño, se podría decir que la consideraba una abuela para él.

-Es bonita- Respondió sonriendo al ver que era él quien había empezado a hablar de la chica. –También parece buena… Tetsu y Ryuji no se dejan convencer tan fácil por las personas-

-Eso lo sé bien- Dijo algo irritado haciendo que la mujer riera por lo debajo haciendo que gruñera inconscientemente. –Podría acostumbrarme a esto- Susurro volviendo su mirada a la chica, se asusto un poco al verla caer en la arena, se vio detenido por la mujer mayor viendo como los cinco pequeños se acercaban preocupados a ella.

-Déjala…- Aconsejo liberando el brazo del chico. –Al parecer se siente feliz- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro la miraba receloso. –Parece tan tensa como tu cuando llegaste por primera vez a este lugar-

-La diferencia es que ella si se lleva bien con todos- La frase salió sola haciendo reír a la mujer junto a él, Sasuke se giro para ver como esta empezaba a caminar lentamente en dirección a la ojiblanca.

Sasuke sintió el deseo de seguirla pero recordó de golpe lo que momentos había dicho la mujer, tenia que dejarla, sabia por experiencia propia que no había podido ser libre realmente en todos aquellos años que estuvieron separados y sonriendo se cruzo de brazos observando atentamente lo que iría a hacer aquella mujer.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se sentó intentando calmar el creciente dolor de su espalda, el sol ya había empezado a bajar por lo cual el clima se hacía cada vez más fresco, aunque eso no significara que el golpe le fuera a doler menos.

-Onee-san… Estas bien?- Interrogo uno de los castaños llegando hasta ella viéndola preocupado.

-Hai… Solo me tropecé- Dijo empezando a sacudirse la arena que se había pegado a sus brazos y espalda al momento de caerse. –Gomen…- Se disculpo viendo como los niños la veían confundidos.

-Viene Tetsu…- Decreto la castaña mayor sonriendo mientras miraba divertida a la ojiblanca. –Hinata-oneesan acaba de perder- Dijo haciendo que los demás sonrieran y Hinata se pusiera de pie algo avergonzada.

-Satomi-chan…- Una voz algo grave capto la atención de todos los niños, Hinata los observo a todos antes de fijarse en la mujer que caminaba hacia ellos distraídamente, vio detrás de ella como el pelinegro se acomodaba en su lugar cerrando los ojos dejando que la brisa jugara con su cuerpo.

-Oba-chan!- Grito la niña feliz corriendo hacia la mujer. –Ella es Hinata-chan- Dijo feliz señalando a la ojiblanca, esta se sonrojo al verse siendo inspeccionada discretamente por la mujer.

-Mucho gusto- Murmuro la ojiblanca inclinándose un poco. –Etto… Sasuke-kun?- Interrogo viendo como la mujer sonreía y soltaba un suspiro sonoro confundiendo a todos los niños.

-Vamos niños… Es hora de volver a sus casas- Dijo a modo de orden haciendo que los pequeños se sobresaltaran en su lugar y se dieran cuenta de que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Hasta mañana Onee-san- Gritaron los cinco al unísono corriendo en dirección a la calle principal, Hinata sintió una presión en su pecho, le asustaba que esos pequeños se fueran solos por aquellas calles solitarias.

-No les pasara nada…- Comento la mujer dándose cuenta de la preocupación de la joven. –Aquí todos nos conocemos, cuidamos unos de los otros- Comento clavando sus ojos en los de la recién llegada viéndola sonreír inocentemente.

-Están preocupados por Sasuke-kun?- Murmuro al tiempo que una corriente movía lánguidamente su coleta, podía sentir como la mujer la estudiaba discretamente. –No le hare daño- Comento empezando a caminar en dirección al pelinegro.

-Durante la luna de miel uno olvida momentáneamente la realidad de la cual venimos…- Soltó la mujer sonriendo viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba y detenía su marcha. –Cuida bien de ese chico- Dijo dándole la espalda a la joven dejándola confundida por unos cuantos segundos.

"Luna… Luna de miel?!" Pensó sobresaltándose volviendo a la realidad, vio como la mujer ya empezaba a desaparecer en medio de las siluetas de las casas, se giro sobre si misma aumentando su andar para llegar lo antes posible con el pelinegro.

Se sorprendió de verlo parado junto a la orilla, dejando que el mar acariciara sus pies, lo vio sonreír discretamente mientras la brisa movía juguetonamente su cabello, algunas gotas brillantes rozaban sus brazos y su rostro justo cuando las olas rompían en el punto exacto entre la corriente que iba y que venía.

-Arigatou…- Susurro al tiempo que abrazaba por la espalda al chico sorprendiéndolo, podía sentir el calor que aquel cuerpo emanaba, calentando su frio cuerpo, lo sintió reír bajo mientras acariciaba lentamente sus delgados brazos.

-Porque esta vez?- Soltó intentando extender mas ese momento, muy pocas veces la sentía tan inocente, era como si intentara consolarlo de algo, sintió como movía la cara contra su camisa negando haciendo que riera discretamente deteniendo de golpe sus caricias.

-Por ser tú- Susurro avergonzada liberando al chico para ponerse frente a él. –Por amarme- Dijo esquivando la mirada del pelinegro, podía sentirlo sobresaltarse justo cuando una ola rompió haciendo más ruido del normal salpicando ligeramente su cuerpo.

-Tonta- Murmuro al tiempo que abrazaba a la ojiblanca, podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, realmente nunca antes había logrado estar tan tranquilo, como ese día, sabiendo que ella seguiría ahí, volvería a él así estuviera distante, así se divirtiera mas con otros, siempre volvería a él.

-Sasuke-kun- Susurro sintiendo un calor invadir su interior, se sintió extrañamente satisfecha ante el gesto del pelinegro, se abrazo fuertemente a su pecho mientras se empinaba para rozar sus labios con los del Uchiha.

-Te divertiste?- Interrogo liberando a la chica y empezando a caminar para recoger el libro y el pequeño abanico que había olvidado devolverle a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Etto… Esos niños son algo extraños- Comento tomando sus cosas y empezando a caminar junto al chico, podía ver de reojo como este sonreía asentía distraídamente. –Y las niñas… Satomi-chan y Momo-chan… Quieren casarse contigo- Dijo haciendo un discreto puchero ante la idea de que alguien más se casara con él.

-Ya veo…- Dijo notando la molestia de la ojiblanca, le hizo gracia que el simple comentario de dos niñas la perturbara tanto. –Y Kotoko-san?- Soltó viendo como se sobresaltaba de solo nombrarla.

-La mujer que te acompaño toda la tarde?- Dijo algo dudosa girándose para ver al chico, este asintió tranquilo sin despegar su vista del frente. Hinata suspiro avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero sabía que el entendería que quiso decir aquella mujer.

-Dijo que eras buena- Comento el pelinegro notando la incomodidad que empezaba a llenar a su compañera, vio como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse extrañándolo. –Que te dijo?- Pregunto deduciendo que algo que la mujer había dicho la había afectado hasta el punto de aturdirla un poco.

-Dijo que… Que estábamos de luna de miel- Soltó al momento en que se detuvieron frente a la gran casa del Uchiha, este se giro incrédulo a ver como la ojiblanca se sobresaltaba ante aquella idea haciendo que sonriera divertido.

-Por eso no pregunto nada- Murmuro abriendo la casa entrando en ella tranquilo, Hinata por su lado no entendió que fue lo que quiso decir y en silencio entro a la casa cerrando tras de sí la puerta, era extraño conocer esa otra parte del pelinegro.

Sasuke se dejo caer en el gran sofá al momento que encendía el aire acondicionado intentando relajarse, su vista se clavo en las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza, desde ahí podía ver el mar brillando bajo la luz de la luna moviéndose lentamente cautivando con su hermosura a cuanta persona se detuviera a detallarlo.

"Pensó que era mi esposa… Que interesante" Se dijo sonriendo nuevamente ante la idea, realmente no había analizado esa propuesta, debía admitir que en su juventud pensó una que otra vez en casarse con la chica pero, al momento que desapareció se llevo aquellas ideas con ella.

-Sasuke-kun…- La suave voz de la ojiblanca lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento girando su rostro en la dirección de donde salió la voz, vio con cierta sorpresa el delgado cuerpo de la chica envuelto en una toalla.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro acomodándose para centrar toda su atención en ella viendo como se sonrojaba de golpe y caminaba hacia él; Sasuke trago fuerte al sentir el concentrado aroma de la ojiblanca combinado con el salado del mar embriagándolo de golpe.

-No hay nada para que pueda cocinar- Comento viendo como él la mirada confundido. –Debemos comer… Recuerdas?- Interrogo algo burlesca al ver que el chico caía en cuenta de lo que le decía.

-Saldremos a comer- Dio como simple respuesta volviendo a cerrar los ojos, realmente podía verse con esa delicada mujer, la escucho gruñir suavemente haciéndolo sonreír, sabía que cuando quería ella podía tener un carácter bastante difícil y era algo que había desarrollado con el pasar de los años.

Se puso de pie lentamente sintiendo todo su cuerpo refrescarse de golpe, suspiro tranquilo empezando a caminar hacia la habitación que compartiría con la chica, podía escuchar la ducha al otro lado de la puerta, al entrar en la habitación un concentrado aroma de lavanda lo inundo haciéndole cosquilla en su interior.

"Hinata… Tal vez… Solo tal vez nuestra separación fue lo mejor" Pensó mientras seguía su camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, estaba sin trabar y empujando la puerta vio la silueta de la chica lavando su cabello totalmente ajena al pelinegro que la admiraba entretenido.

-Hinata Uchiha…- La suave voz de la ojiblanca resonó en todo el lugar trayéndolo a la realidad, la escucho reír infantilmente mientras veía como la silueta se colocaba bajo la ducha limpiándose todo el jabón que tenia en el cuerpo.

"No suena nada mal" Se dijo el pelinegro cerrando lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, ocultando así que había escuchado algo que era una ilusión de la ojiblanca, una ilusión que se estaba haciendo demasiado real para el pelinegro y que extrañamente no le parecía mala idea.

****

Espero les haya gustado y no haya quedado tan simple como lo sentí!!! Realmente es difícil volver a escribir cuando lo dejaste por tanto tiempo!!! Ojala haya quedado bien sino díganme!! Para ir a suicidarme!!! T-T

**ayu-chaan, Hime Hinata-Uchihas, aiko uchiha, Dala, sofitcard, Mina-San86, flordezereso, Freeshx, Arhatdy-Uchiha, Mari-chan Uchiuga, helen, Dark Amy-chan y viicoviic.**

Ya la historia esta a punto de terminar!!!!! Así que no se pierdan en esta etapa final, realmente me ha costado un montón pero sé que valdrá la pena, ojala a ustedes también les guste el final!!! Felices fiestas para todas ustedes y espero nos leamos pronto en otra actualización!!!


	30. Chapter 30 Una Vida Tranquila

**Ohayo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que está por terminar! Solo unos pocos capítulos más y se acabo… Jajaja me siento emocionada totalmente! Jajaja… Recuerden Naruto es de Kishimoto que ya aviso que habría relleno en el anime así que ya me volví a deprimir! Jajajaja**

****

**Cap. XXX. Una Vida Tranquila. **

Sintió los tenues rayos del sol golpear su rostro perturbando así su recién adquirido sueño, gruño fuertemente intentando ocultar su rostro de aquella creciente molestia pero la habitación era totalmente abierta, no podía esconderse del sol a menos que cerrara totalmente las cortinas.

-Kuso…- Murmuro moviendo ligeramente las sabanas, una corriente de aire frio recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer recordándole momentáneamente su desnudez mas sin importarle eso se puso de pie dispuesto a ocultarse totalmente del sol.

Podía sentir los rayos del sol calentando tenuemente su cuerpo, realmente le gustaba aquella sensación pero, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era poder dormir completo y el sol era un defecto en su plan.

-Maldita sea- Susurro llegando hasta el gran ventanal, justo en ese momento se había golpeado con un cajón que estaba ligeramente abierto, lo miro por unos cuantos segundos deseando de esa forma que el dolor que sentía se le pasara cerrándolo de golpe creando un sonido sordo.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquello, se había sentido bien al momento de golpear con tal fuerza esa inocente pieza del gran mueble, volvió a centrar su atención en el gran ventanal que se hacía cada vez mas brilloso indicándole que había terminado de amanecer, con un suspiro cansado corrió las cortinas viendo como poco a poco la habitación se sumergía en la oscuridad que el tanto ansiaba.

-Sasuke-kun…- La suave y sensual voz de la ojiblanca capto su atención justo cuando había terminado su tarea, se giro hacia la cama suspirando notando la silueta desnuda de la ojiblanca, al parecer entre tanto movimiento había conseguido despertarla.

-Quería cerrar las cortinas- Se explico caminando nuevamente hacia la gran cama, escucho el leve murmullo que se creó al momento en que la delicada mujer se movió entre las sabanas para ponerse de pie confundiendo así al pelinegro.

Sasuke todavía cansado y con un creciente dolor de cabeza se sentó en la cama esperando a ver qué era lo que haría la delicada ojiblanca, la vio moverse suavemente por la habitación sorprendiéndose de que no se tropezara con nada siendo aquella la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación totalmente a oscuras.

-No debes desquitarte con las cosas- Susurro la ojiblanca divertida llegando hasta donde se encontraba sentado el pelinegro, noto la expresión molesta del chico causándole un poco de risa al tiempo que se agachaba hasta la altura de su rodilla.

-Que haces?- Murmuro extrañado al ver como la chica se inclinaba delante de él y suavemente colocaba algo frio en el lugar donde se había golpeado con el cajón, abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo los suaves dedos de la chica masajear aquella zona golpeada.

-Tu maldición me despertó- Confeso poniéndose de pie lentamente, el pelinegro se dedico a admirar la silueta del delgado y desnudo cuerpo de la ojiblanca sintiendo como todo el cansancio desaparecía de pronto llenándose nuevamente de deseo.

-Hmp- Gruño algo decepcionado al ver como la mujer colocaba en la mesa de noche el pequeño frasco y se metía nuevamente a la cama dejándolo un poco mas frustrado que cuando se había levantado.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo nuevamente pero esta vez su tono era sensual haciendo que el pelinegro se girara para verla entre las sabanas, el solo consiguió suspirar resignado mientras se acostaba en su lugar pero sin cubrirse con las sabanas.

"Solo a mi podía pasarle algo así" Se quejo mentalmente subiendo uno de sus brazos hasta apoyarlo en su frente sintiendo como el frio de la habitación relajaba su creciente erección y es que no podía evitarlo tener tan cerca ese cuerpo que tenía cinco años añorando despertaba en cualquier momento su instinto de poseerla.

Hinata sonrió traviesamente sintiendo como a su lado el pelinegro se tensaba gruñendo suavemente, al parecer no conciliaría el sueño tan fácilmente como esperaba, ella realmente adoraba verlo de aquella forma, separado de ese aspecto frio que lo caracterizaba.

La ojiblanca se movió bajo las sabanas girándose para rozar con sus delgados dedos el pecho desnudo del chico haciéndolo gruñir guturalmente, rio suavemente levantándose sutilmente en su posición para empezar a acariciar el cuerpo del hombre a su lado.

-No lo estás haciendo más fácil- Se quejo clavando sus ojos en el rostro de la chica, logrando descifrar aquella picara sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad. –No es divertido- Murmuro atrapando la muñeca de la chica halándola hacia sí.

-Todavía te queda un poco de energía?- Interrogo sensualmente clavando sus perlados ojos en el rostro del pelinegro, delineo en su mente una sonrisa de satisfacción que justo en ese momento aparecía en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Siempre tendré energías para esto- Susurro dándose la vuelta quedando sobre la ojiblanca, podía sentir el cálido aliento de la chica rozar contra su rostro, al parecer se divertía ante toda aquella situación.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo infantilmente enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del chico obligando a bajar su rostro para comenzar a besarlo, mientras sentía como las manos del Uchiha retiraban las sabanas que cubrían escasamente el cuerpo de la ojiblanca, todavía podía divertirse antes de conciliar el sueño que tanto había estado buscado minutos antes.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El sol se colaba por el gran ventanal anunciando que casi mediodía, la brisa fresca chocaba contra los cristales creando un murmullo que relajaba a cuanta persona admirara aquel hermoso jardín lleno de delicadas flores lilas y rosadas cubriendo gran parte del lugar, sin embargo ella se llenaba de ansiedad, una y otra vez se repetía que eso estaría bien.

-Vendrá en unos momentos- Una suave voz inundo la habitación haciendo que la mujer se girara para admirar de reojo aquella delgada silueta que se sonrojo y se enderezo de golpe al sentirse observada.

-No tengo prisa- Murmuro arrastrando cada una de las palabras, vio como la chica asentía y se giraba dejándola nuevamente sumida en la soledad. "Gomene Sasuke-kun…" Pensó sintiendo una presión en su pecho, no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan dependiente de aquel pelinegro.

A su mente llegaron nuevamente esos recuerdos de su infancia, esa promesa que ahora ya no se cumpliría y sus ojos, esos ojos perlados que parecieron hipnotizar al Uchiha justo cuando se cruzaron con este, encerrándolo en un lugar de donde nadie podría sacarlo jamás.

-Que sucede?- Una grave voz la hizo sobresaltarse, dejo sobre la mesa la delicada taza de porcelana blanca que le habían dado con un poco de te mientras se ponía de pie suspirando.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Soltó de golpe clavando sus ojos violetas en los de el viendo como este solo suspiraba y se apoyaba en el espaldar de uno de los sillones de aquella sala. –Es… Sobre Sasuke-kun…-

-Todavía no ha aparecido?- Interrogo cruzándose de brazos viendo como la mujer negaba al tiempo que bajaba su mirada. –Que necesitas de mi?- Ofreció viendo como la silueta de la mujer temblaba ante la frase.

-Yo…- Empezó pero se corto de golpe, aquello realmente estaba mal, podía sentir su corazón oprimirse ante la sola idea de que algo saliera mal y él lo descubriera todo. –Yo… Necesito que tu… Que tu lo llames- Dijo nerviosa girándose totalmente al gran jardín de la casa del mayor de los Uchiha.

-Quien te dice que no lo he intentado?- Murmuro viendo con curiosidad la silueta de la mujer delineada por los rayos del sol. –Además… Como sabrías que el contestara?- Volvió a interrogar avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta la peliplata, podía verla dudar, parecía que estaba batallando contra sí misma para terminar de hablar.

-Se que no lo has intentado- Soltó con un tono más amargo de lo normal, sus ojos violetas dejaron de ver el colibrí que había estado paseando entre las flores del lugar para ver de reojo el cuerpo tenso del pelinegro. –A ti te contestara estoy segura- Dijo con seguridad apretando ligeramente sus puños.

-Entonces usa mi móvil para llamarlo…- Dijo sonriendo de lado al tiempo que le restaba importancia al asunto, el no tenía tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con esa insegura mujer.

-Iie…- Dijo de inmediato girándose totalmente al pelinegro mayor sorprendiéndolo. –Necesito que lo llames y le digas que vuelva…- Dijo mordiéndose el labio, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que terminar de hablar.

-El no volverá porque se lo diga… No le importa realmente mi opinión- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá invitando con la mirada a la peliplata que se sentara a su lado.

-Si le importara…- Agrego viendo como un brillo de confusión aparecía en los oscuros ojos de Itachi, ella sonrió y bajo su rostro, no podía decir lo que planeaba viendo a los ojos. –Tu… Deberás decirle que Mitoko-san está mal- Completo sintiendo como a su lado el Uchiha se agito ante lo que dijo.

-Nani?!- Respondió al salir de la sorpresa, podía ver como la mujer apretaba sus puños sobre su regazo. –Planeas usar a nuestra Okasan de esa forma?- Interrogo incrédulo todavía dudando de si lo que le decía la mujer era cierto o si solo estaba fastidiándolo.

-Yo… Solo necesito que el vuelva- Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más sumiso, cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando entender porque esa necesidad tan extraña que tenia de ver nuevamente al pelinegro.

-Mi Okasan… El me odiara- Murmuro el mayor bajando su mirada, sabia realmente cual era la condición de su progenitora y aunque le dolía no era del todo falso lo que le pedía que hiciera.

-Gomene Itachi-san…- Se disculpo subiendo su mirada y viendo fijamente al pelinegro. –Solo… Solo necesito ese favor…- Completo nerviosa tomando entre sus manos las del hombre, sabía que si él no aceptaba Sasuke no volvería.

-Debo pensarlo Akane- Dio como respuesta liberándose de aquel extraño agarre, podía escucharla contener un grito de indignación pero, el no podía permitirse distanciarse más de su hermano menor.

-Onegai Itachi-san…- Dijo al ver como este se ponía de pie con lentitud, sabía que si él no aceptaba teniéndola de frente no lo haría una vez que se fuera. –Solo necesito que el vuelva… Necesito hablar con él!- Dijo sin contener las lagrimas que explotaron en un sollozo ahogado.

-Necesitas olvidarlo- Susurro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y viendo de reojo a la mujer que escondía su rostro entre las manos. –Debes dejarlo de una vez-

-Iie!- Grito dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, era la primera vez que alguien la veía en aquel estado, siempre había procurado dar la imagen de que era fuerte, de que nada podía dañarla.

Itachi la miro en silencio, algo en su interior se removió al verla ahí, tan indefensa, tan lastimada, esa no era la Akane que el alguna vez conoció, realmente no parecía ni la sombra de la niña que alguna vez dejo atrás.

-Debes irte…- Murmuro al tiempo que se agachaba para tomar a la mujer de los hombros sintiéndola tensarse bajo sus manos. –Tal vez vuelva antes de lo que esperas- Susurro ayudándola a ponerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba temblando intentando contener la tristeza que brotaba de cada parte de su ser.

-Como… Como lo sabes?- Logro pronunciar subiendo su mirada cristalizada a la fría del pelinegro, este se limito a negar mientras empezaba a caminar con ella hasta la salida de la casa.

-Conozco a mi ototo Akane…- Dio como respuesta mientras se detenía delante de la puerta. –Espera aquí… Hare que te lleven hasta el departamento- Dijo al ver como la peliplata lo miraba extrañado de que se detuviera en aquel lugar.

-Iie… Yo… Yo puedo manejar- Dijo intentando calmar su propio llanto, no quería causarle más molestias a Itachi, suficiente con que diera indirectamente un sí a su petición, odiaba tener que poner a los dos hermanos en contra pero, haría lo que fuera con tal de volver a ver al pelinegro.

-En ese estado?- Dijo burlesco mirándola de reojo. –No lo creo- Concluyo indicándole que se sentara en el recibidor mientras el empezaba a caminar a paso tranquilo por uno de los pasillos.

"Gomenasai Itachi-san…" Pensó aturdida dejándose caer en el gran sillón blanco junto a la puerta, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, estar llorando de repente no era algo que se le hiciera muy fácil sin obtener unas malas consecuencias.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Una corriente de aire frio golpeo su espalda haciendo que despertara aturdida, todavía podía sentir la oscuridad a su alrededor así que no se dio prisa en intentar levantarse de la cama.

Sintió su cuerpo atrapado por los brazos del pelinegro mientras sentía su tranquilo respirar bajo su rostro, su pecho aunque estaba expuesto a la baja temperatura de la habitación se mantenía caliente reconfortándola e invitándola a volver a dormir.

"Hinata… Debes levantarte de una vez" Se regaño mentalmente cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y abriéndolos en su totalidad con desgana, no quería dejar aquella cómoda posición pero sabía que no podían pasar todo el día encerrados en la habitación.

Resignada a levantarse se movió suavemente de entre los brazos del hombre para no perturbar su sueño, sonrió satisfecha al ver que seguía dormido cuando ella logro salir de la cama intentando no hacer mucho movimiento; admiro por unos segundos el perfilado rostro del pelinegro reflejando únicamente la paz que parecía estar recibiendo de sus sueños.

"Sasuke-kun… Qué lindo" Se dijo a si misma sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas, no podía entender como a pesar del tiempo todavía podía sonrojarse por esas tonterías, sonrió caminando hacia el closet, esperaba encontrar algún vestido suelto para poder salir a la cocina, tenía que preparar algo de comer lo antes posible, sabía que él no tardaría demasiado en darse cuenta de su ausencia.

Sonrío al encontrar un vestido de algodón lila con pequeñas mariposas adornando todo el contorno de la prenda, se lo puso y con sigilo salió de la habitación. Suspiro aliviada al saber que ya estaba fuera del alcance auditivo del pelinegro, extrañándose de ver el pasillo totalmente iluminado por un fuerte sol.

-Que hora será?- Murmuro llegando hasta la gran sala donde pudo observar con sorpresa una gran cantidad de gente disfrutando de la playa, el sol estaba en todo lo alto de cielo indicándole que pasaban las doce del mediodía.

-Es tarde!- Se sobresalto retrocediendo unos pasos y buscando con la mirada el gran reloj negro que estaba sobre la entrada de la cocina, sus ojos se dilataron al darse cuenta que marcaba exactamente la una y veinte minutos de la tarde, era la primera vez en años que dormía toda una mañana y más cuando no había hecho nada extraño.

"Baka… Si estuviste toda la noche despierta" Se regaño mentalmente recordando que había estado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada despierta con Sasuke, saciando el deseo de ambos; se sonrojo al recordar aquello y resignada a la idea de que eso pasaría muy a menudo en ese lugar se adentro totalmente en la cocina.

Tomo un poco de agua mientras abría el refrigerador sin sorprenderse mucho de que no hubiera nada en aquel lugar, ese día el pelinegro le había prometido que irían a comprar las cosas para que ella pudiera cocinar en la casa.

-Tendré que ir- Se dijo a si misma peinando un poco su cabello con las manos mientras salía de la cocina, podía sentir el ligero aroma a menta y sándalo que inundaba totalmente aquella casa, adoraba como olía ese lugar, le gustaba lo que significaba y por encima de todo le encantaba estar ahí compartiéndolo con el pelinegro, el dueño de su corazón.

El sol le dio directo en el rostro cuando logro salir de la gran casa, podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas que caminaban cerca del lugar, sonrió al sentir algunas miradas sobre ella y confiada empezó a caminar hacia el interior del pueblo.

-Hinata-oneesan!- Escucho cuando solo había avanzando unos cuantos metros de la casa, se giro para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con los dos gemelos y la pequeña pelinegra.

-Que hacen aquí?- Interrogo sonriendo girándose hacia los tres niños, le parecía extraño que estuvieran sin las dos chicas mayores. –Donde están Satomi-chan y Momo-chan?- Agrego viendo como los dos niños sonreían traviesos mientras la pequeña pelinegra estiraba los brazos confundiéndola.

-Yuuko-chan quiere que la cargues!- Explico uno de los castaños sonriendo al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la mujer, nunca había visto a una adulta tan distraída como ella.

-Gomen…- Dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba a la pequeña en brazos viendo como sonreía satisfecha. –No estoy acostumbrada a esto- Confeso sintiéndose extraña al sentir los pequeños brazos de la niña abrazarse a su cuello dándole seguridad.

-Onee-san…- Llamo el otro castaño mientras empezaba a caminar delante de la mujer. –Donde iba?- Interrogo haciendo que la ojiblanca se sobresaltara de golpe y empezara a mirar en todas direcciones.

-Es que… Debo comprar comida- Dijo todavía sin ver fijamente a los niños, a su alrededor solo podía casas y alguna que otra posada, escucho la risa de los dos varones mientras empezaba a caminar en compañía de los tres niños.

-Es por acá Onee-san…- Dijo el que parecía ser el mayor tomando su mano libre y empezando a guiarla por una calle lateral por la que estaban andando. –Nosotros te acompañaremos!- Completo divertido escuchando las risas de su hermano y la delicada de la pelinegra que escondía su rostro en el cuello de la ojiblanca.

-Arigatou- Dijo divertida ante esos gestos, por alguna extraña razón esos pequeños niños estaban ayudándola dándole a entender que confiaban en ella, la ojiblanca todavía escuchando las infantiles risas de los tres pequeños no pudo evitar pensar en cómo serian sus hijos, en algún momento debía pensar en formar una familia.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Tomo un poco de su vaso viendo con burla como se estaban viendo los dos mayores, al parecer esos dos nunca aprenderían a llevarse bien y ninguna de las otras dos podía evitar ese extraño comportamiento en ambos rubios.

-La comida estuvo muy buena- Comento la castaña de ojos azules mientras sonreía y colocaba sus cubiertos sobre el plato. –No sabía que la comida europea podía ser tan buena- Agrego riendo mientras veía con cierto temor las miradas de odio que se lanzaban de vez en cuando Naruto y la extranjera mas extrovertida.

-Que gusto- Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie empezando a recoger los platos. –No sabía como tomarían esta idea de cocinar algo de nuestra casa- Completo viendo como la castaña se levantaba y tomando algunas cosas de sus manos se encamino a la cocina ofreciendo silenciosamente su ayuda.

-Realmente fue buena- Hablo el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras la rubia solo aguantaba la risa relajándose en su posición. –Creo que esta vez me ganaste- Completo resignado a la realidad.

-Entonces?...- Incentivo la rubia mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa haciendo que el rubio la mirara fijamente. –Que fue lo que prometiste?- Completo viendo como este solo bajaba su rostro luchando por lo que tenía que decir.

-Está bien, está bien… Naty-chan podrá preparar algún plato para la boda- Dijo bajando un poco más la cabeza al escuchar el grito de alegría que soltó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie saltando celebrando así su victoria.

-Y… Alguien consulto eso con Naty-chan y Umiko-chan?- Murmuro la menor de las Hyuuga captando la atención de los rubios que de inmediato cambiaron sus rostros a unos llenos de temor, al parecer ninguno de los dos había consultado aquello con sus parejas.

Naruto y Francesca solo se detuvieron conteniendo la respiración por unos cuantos segundos, al parecer ambos estaban pasando por la misma crisis y es que por estar encerrados en sus discusiones por el paradero de la Hyuuga y el Uchiha apostaron involucrando en sus peleas a sus novias.

-Como… Como podría decírselo a Naty?- Interrogo al aire la rubia apoyándose en una gran mesa color crema, sus ojos se fijaron en los del rubio que parecía estar pasando por una crisis aun peor. –Chico… Acaso no le dijiste nada a tu novia?- Soltó la pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta, esta se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

-Yo…- Pero se corto al escuchar la melodiosa risa de su prometida volviendo al comedor hablando entretenidamente con la pelirroja, al parecer a diferencia de ellos esas dos chicas parecían llevarse bien.

-Naruto-kun…- Llamo entre nerviosa y emocionada la castaña, sin notar siquiera la expresión de terror que poseía su novio. –Naty-chan me dijo que podía preparar algún platillo para la boda… No te molesta verdad?- Completo viendo con extrañeza como este parecía volver a respirar y asentía relajado.

-Por cierto…- Hablo la pelirroja viendo a todos los presentes con intriga. –Si la boda será dentro de una semana… Sera que Hinata y el Uchiha vuelven a tiempo para la fecha?- Interrogo girándose totalmente a la castaña que tenía a su lado, está bajo su rostro confundida mientras parecía pensar algo.

-Naruto tiene el número del Uchiha… Si lo llama?- Soltó de golpe la rubia captando la atención de todos los presentes, Naruto se sobresalto en su posición intentando pensar un poco en esa propuesta, el realmente sabia donde estaba el Uchiha.

-Naruto-kun… Podrías… Podrías llamarlo?- Murmuro la castaña haciendo que el aludido subiera su mirada viéndola fijamente, sabía que no podía negarse a ella y sonrió asintió resignado.

-No prometo que me conteste- Dio al fin como respuesta poniéndose de pie lentamente, sabía que Sasuke lo mataría si llamaba a la casa pero, tenía que saber si volverían para estar presentes en la boda.

-Matte- Intervino por segunda vez en toda la tarde la Hyuuga captando la atención de todos los presentes, al parecer habían olvidado que ella seguía ahí. –Yo quiero hablar con mi Onee-san… Exijo!- Dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto y llegando junto al rubio en unos segundos.

-Demo…- Empezó el rubio dudoso sintiendo la fría mirada de la menor intentar atravesarlo, era ridículo que le tuviera miedo a una adolescente pero, sus ojos realmente podían producir miedo.

-Entonces yo también deseo hablar con ella!- Salto la rubia llegando junto al rubio en unos cuantos segundos, Naruto busco ayuda en las dos únicas mujeres que parecían mantenerse al margen mas se arrepintió al verlas a ambas pidiendo en silencio poder hablar con la Hyuuga también.

-Ok…- Dijo resignado el rubio, definitivamente el Uchiha lo iba a asesinar y para peor de sus suertes si él no contestaba ninguno de los dos teléfonos moriría en manos de aquellas cuatro mujeres. "Y eso que todavía no estoy casado" Se lamento mentalmente mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia la sala de la gran casa Hyuuga, esa sería una larga tarde.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se giro irritado intentando escapar del murmullo que podía diferenciar en medio de su sueño, las frías sabanas rozaban su piel relajándolo e invitando a que siguiera descansando mas ese discreto sonido desde fuera de la habitación empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

"Que mierda pasa ahora" Se quejo abriendo perezosamente los ojos, podía ver los rayos de luz pasar por las aberturas de las cortinas, suponía debía ser mas del mediodía, recordó como comenzó aquella mañana y sonriendo de forma picara se giro intentando sentir el calor del cuerpo de la ojiblanca.

Gruño irritado al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo en la cama y por lo fría que se encontraba la parte de la chica significaba que había abandonado la habitación hacia bastante rato, se llevo las manos al rostro intentando tranquilizarse mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, no quería descubrir que era lo que hacía tanto ruido a unos metros de él.

-Kuso…- Maldijo por lo debajo tomando el primer mono que encontró en su camino y saliendo de la habitación cerrando los ojos de golpe, el sol había dado justo en su rostro cegándolo momentáneamente.

Se apoyo en la puerta escuchando nuevamente unas risas provenientes del área de la sala y sin recuperar totalmente la vista empezó a caminar en esa dirección, realmente le irritaban las sorpresas y más si había gran cantidad de gente incluida.

_-Y esto?... También se debe poner a hervir?- _Se detuvo en seco al escuchar una aguda voz que reconoció de inmediato, ahora era la risa de la ojiblanca la que lleno sus oídos seguida de un ligero gruñido.

_-Eso se deja para el final… Cuando todo esté casi listo lo metes sino… Se derretirá por el calor- _Sasuke sonrió al escuchar la dulce voz de la ojiblanca explicar alguna cosa a la menor de todos los niños que eran cercanos a él, eran los únicos que realmente no le perturbaban mucho la existencia.

-Encontramos a un espía!- Grito un castaño saltando de golpe frente al pelinegro haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos irritado, mientras una ola de risas inundaba la casa, vio como el otro castaño lo miraba entretenido al tiempo que volvía a esconderse en la cocina.

-Ohayo…- Saludo la ojiblanca apoyada totalmente en la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina y justo a su lado sentada en la barra la pequeña pelinegra le sonreía algo sonrojada.

-Hmp- Gruño cerrando los ojos y empezando a caminar en su dirección, podía sentir como el castaño que lo había descubierto caminaba a solo unos pasos delante de él saltando entorpeciendo un poco su andar.

-Ohayo Sasuke-san!- Saludaron al unísono los gemelos justo cuando el pelinegro se detuvo frente a la ojiblanca que sonreía divertida por los dos pequeños, al parecer estaba disfrutando demasiado como parecían molestar al pelinegro.

-Ohayo- Se obligo a contestar abriendo sus ojos y clavándolos en la perlada mirada de su novia, Hinata ante eso retrocedió en su posición sonrojándose levemente haciéndolo sonreír con prepotencia.

-Onee-san esta roja- Hablo la pequeña pelinegra divertida por la situación haciendo que la ojiblanca le aumentara el sonrojo al escuchar la risa de ambos niños y la tenue risa del pelinegro, al parecer se había vengado y sin intención.

-Onee-san!- Dijo el mayor de los castaños cuando dejo de reírse para tomar a la chica del vestido. –Porque te pones roja?- Soltó la pregunta haciendo sobresaltar a la chica que intento buscar la mejor respuesta.

-Porque se avergüenza… Parece una niña tímida no creen?- Hablo el pelinegro haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara y escuchara nuevamente la risa de los gemelos que salieron de la cocina para ir a sentarse en el gran sofá frente al televisor.

-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro la ojiblanca deteniendo al aludido que se iba a ir en dirección de los niños. –Gomen…- Completo al ver como este la miraba de reojo.

-Porque esta vez?- Fue su simple respuesta girándose totalmente a la mujer, podía jurar que ella temblaba al sentirse analizada por él y eso siempre le causaría gracia, comprendió que se disculpaba por la presencia de los niños en la casa y sonriendo se apoyo en la barra tomando una de las manos de la chica.

-No me molesta…- Dijo sintiendo como esta se sobresaltaba en su lugar y subía su mirada incrédula buscando tal vez una mentira en su rostro. –Ellos a veces vienen a hacerme compañía- Revelo halando a la chica para que se apoyara totalmente en la barra viendo como sus mejillas volvían a cubrirse de un tono rosa.

-Hai…- Soltó de golpe sonriendo, al parecer realmente no le molestaría la presencia de los tres pequeños a la hora de la comida, al final ellos habían comentado que querían saber cómo cocinaba la novia del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

El pelinegro se apoyo totalmente en la barra rozando fugazmente sus labios con los de la ojiblanca sorprendiéndola, sonrió con prepotencia una vez que la libero y se giro totalmente hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos esperándolo impacientes.

-Onee-san…- Murmuro la pelinegra tocando el brazo de la mujer obligándola a volver a la realidad, Hinata se giro hacia la pequeña que sonrió divertida ante su expresión. –Sasuke-san está feliz- Comento inocentemente provocando un escalofrío en la ojiblanca.

"Esta feliz?" Repitió girándose hacia el pelinegro que sonreía entretenido mientras los gemelos brincaban a su alrededor diciendo quien sabe que cosas y lo noto, el brillo en los ojos del Uchiha había cambiado, su mirada que antes estaba llena de soledad ahora parecía llenarse con una felicidad extraña.

-Hai- Respondió finalmente girándose a la pequeña y sonriéndole mientras la tomaba en brazos y la colocaba al otro lado de la cocina. –Vamos a preparar algo especial para esta comida si?- Dijo viendo como los pequeños ojos grises se dilataban extasiados por esa proposición, Hinata se sentía realmente feliz, ahora se daba cuenta de eso, realmente podía ser feliz en el mundo real, mientras estuviera junto al pelinegro nada podía afectarla realmente.

****

Que tal quedo?... No soy muy buena haciendo capítulos sin algún problema involucrado así que realmente no sé como quedo este capítulo… Si no les gusto ps me dicen y aunque me deprima intentare no hacer los demás así! T----T Aunque me duela!!! Jajaja

**soficard: **Gracias! Y si realmente se acerca el final! Debo decir que no tenía un nombre para el capitulo anterior y por eso es que la llame así… Después de todo están escapados… Jajajaja… Ojala te guste este capi, no sé que tal quedo realmente.

**aiko Uchiha: **Jajaja bueno… La loca que esta con Sasuke ps ya hizo su aparición y al parecer esta tramando algo! Jajajaja… Ojala te guste este capi de verdad me costó escribirlo así que espero haya quedado decente! Esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar.. O si?

**Kikuta-Madaren: **Jajaja…. Gracias que halago tenerte por acá, me he leído un par de historias tuyas! Realmente escribes bien, creo que deje algún review! Supongo… Y ps tranquila mientras te haya gustado el fic no importa si llegaste al capi final y ahí dejaste un review! Tal vez allá futuras historias, actualmente no lo sé… Me concentro únicamente en terminar las que ya tengo.

**Claressa: **Jajaja gracias! Realmente me hacía falta leer eso ya que con tanto tiempo sin escribir pensé que había perdido la práctica! Y noto que cambie un poco mi forma de escribir! Creo… No lo sé… Espero este capi te guste y veras… Ya el suicidio no es opción sino… Quien terminaría mis demás historias?! Jajajaja

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **Gracias! Y jajaja no se me gusta que Francesca choque con Naruto, es divertido ver como se pelean incluso para mí que soy la que escribe… Aquí hay un poco mas de eso… Ojala este capi te guste estaré esperando tu opinión!

**gesy: **Aquí traje la conti! Ojala te guste… Me costó un poco hacerlo así que esperare tu opinión!

**flordezereso: **Jajaja tu deseo se cumplió… Creo que actualice más rápido que la última vez! En realidad cualquier actualización es más rápida y corta que la de la última vez! Jajaja no hay tanto suicidio porque ya esta a punto de terminar como voy a poner cosas de infarto… Aunque… Puede ser que si! Jajaja

**helen: **Jajaja si, a veces Hinata puede ser muy fantasiosa! Jajaja Ojala te guste este capi, estaré esperando tu review a ver que tal quedo este!

**LennaParis: **Bueno ps tienes razón! No combina tanto eso de Hinata con el Uchiha pero… Esta es la única pareja por la que me desvivo así que te podrás imaginar! Jajaja… Ojala este capi te guste y recuerda dejar un review! Me alegra el día!

**ayu-chaan: **No te preocupes por lo menos se que lo lees… Aunque espero un review tuyo en cada uno con esta actualización! Ojala te guste el capi…

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja ps espero que no te moleste pero… Hay muchas partes del capi anterior y de los siguientes donde se corta el lemmon… Es que me encanta dejar a la gente en expectativa… Como tú que tienes años sin hacer uno con lemmon! Todavía los espero… Este capi quedo normal! A ti que te pareció?!

A todos los que leen también se los agradezco, me encantaría un review para saber la opinión de cuantos me leen! Los quiero a todos y estaré esperando con ansias sus opiniones! Cuídense y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización!


	31. Chapter 31 Una Mentira y Una Decisión

**Konichiwa a todos mis lectores!!! Aquí otro capi de esta loca historia que está muy cerca de su final… Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto y los demás… Y debo agregar que no me he tardado tanto así que no me disculpare jajajaja!!... Disfruten! xD**

****

**Cap. XXXI. Una Mentira y Una Decisión. **

Habían pasado tres días desde la visita de los pequeños a la casa del pelinegro, tres días perfectos sin que nadie los molestara, tres días donde podía llenarse única y totalmente con la delicada presencia que siempre solía acompañarlo, únicamente una semana desde que se habían escapado de la ciudad.

-No estés molesto con el sí?- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su pecho. –Sabias que eso le preocuparía- Agrego sonriendo ante la caricia que empezaba a ejercer el pelinegro en su espalda descubierta.

-Es el dobe…- Dijo resignado viendo fijamente los ojos perlados que parecían sonreírle tanto o más que su dueña. –Lo que no entiendo es…- Agrego algo irritado cortando su frase al ver como la expresión de la ojiblanca cambiaba a una un poco más seria.

-Gomene…- Se disculpo suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a apoyar su mejilla en el pecho del chico. –Al parecer necesitaban escucharlo de mis propios labios- Concluyo recordando la llamada que habían recibido tres días atrás, amargando la vida del pelinegro y un poco la suya propia.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando los tres pequeños al fin decidieron que era hora de dejar a la pareja tranquila, por una parte porque sabían cómo podía ponerse el pelinegro y por otra que sus padres podrían estar preocupados por su larga ausencia. _

_-Matta ne Onee-san… __Sasuke-san!- Gritaron al unísono los gemelos mientras agitaban sus manos al interior de la casa sonriendo al ver como el pelinegro movía su mano discretamente, la ojiblanca en cambio les había abrazado y besado mientras abría la puerta. _

_-Cuiden de Yuuko-chan si?- Murmuro acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, viendo con ternura como esta se sonrojaba y estiraba una vez más sus brazos. _

_-Yuuko-chan debemos irnos- Insistió uno de los castaños tomando el borde del vestido de la niña mientras esta hacia un puchero, Hinata al cargo para poder darle otro beso siendo sorprendida por un ligero roce de labios en su mejilla. _

_-Sayo Onee-san- Susurro despacito mientras reía tímidamente abrazando un poco mas fuerte el cuello de la ojiblanca, esta correspondió y dándole otro beso la deposito en el suelo con delicadeza. _

_-Cuídense pequeños- Dijo al tiempo que veía como los tres niños se alejaban por las calles todavía jugando entre ellos, no podía entender como tenían todavía tanta energía, suspiro agotada mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. _

_-Al principio te dejan exhausto demo… Con el tiempo aprendes a llevarles el ritmo- Susurro una ronca voz en su oído al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura halándola hacia su cuerpo. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Soltó sensualmente mientras se giraba en brazos del pelinegro retrocediendo unos pasos para cerrar definitivamente la puerta. –No sabía que te gustaran los niños- Término con una sonrisa infantil mientras se separaba del hombre, lo había engañado. _

_-Tramposa- Murmuro el pelinegro viendo como la mujer reía distraídamente apoyada en el sofá de la sala, al parecer solo quería jugar con él. _

_-Tu solo lo dijiste- Refuto a su acusación sintiendo como era atrapada nuevamente por aquellos fuertes brazos, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro chocar contra su nuca. _

_-Intenta repetirlo…- Reto mordiendo el lóbulo de la chica escuchándola gemir involuntariamente, la sintió girarse entre sus brazos decidida a enfrentarlo. _

_-Te gustan…- Mas no pudo continuar debido a que el pelinegro había avanzado hasta su boca bloqueando la salida de las palabras, por unos segundos le negó la entrada pero se rindió al sentir que también deseaba aquello. _

_Sasuke profundizo el beso apenas ella se lo permitió apretando mas su cuerpo contra el de ella apoyándola totalmente contra el sillón, sonrió al sentir como la ojiblanca empezaba a jadear entre besos y justo cuando iba a levantar el vestido el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. _

_-Nani?- Dijo en seguida la ojiblanca separándose del pelinegro escuchándolo gruñir fuertemente. –Tienes… Tienes teléfono?- Pregunto sorprendida viendo como este asentía de mala gana y apoyaba sus manos en el sofá. _

_-Que importa…- Soltó roncamente tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca antes de que se alejara más de él. –Sigamos…- Invito halándola hacia el pero ella se libero nuevamente caminando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. _

_-Puede ser importante…- Dijo dudosa tomando el aparato negro perlado al tiempo que contestaba y se lo pasaba al pelinegro. _

_-Pon el altavoz- Ordeno irritado mientras dejaba el aparato sobre la mesa del centro y atrapaba nuevamente a la ojiblanca por la cintura. –Quien?- Soltó malhumorado obligando a la ojiblanca que se sentara en su regazo. _

_-Teme!- La voz chillona del rubio hizo que todo el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeciera, realmente nunca debió contestar. –Hinata-chan!- Agrego luego de unos segundos soltando un suspiro aliviado. _

_-Que sucede dobe?- Soltó fríamente el pelinegro apartando el cabello de la espalda de la chica para empezar a besar suavemente su cuello, ella solo se reía bajito a sus acciones. _

_-Hinata!- Una voz asustada hizo que la ojiblanca se sobresaltara en su lugar. –Si ese idiota te hace algo te juro que…- _

_-Discúlpala!- Otra voz corto a la anterior mientras el murmullo al fondo de la llamada se hacía más fuerte. –Estas bien verdad? Porque Francesca está muy preocupada- Dijo algo nerviosa mientras la pelea se hacía cada vez más fuerte al otro lado de la línea. _

_-Hai… Vine aquí por mi cuenta- Dijo la ojiblanca mirando de reojo el rostro del pelinegro, no parecía molesto, al parecer le tranquilizaba que fuera ella la que estuviera ocupada. _

_-Me alegro… La verdad es que…- Nuevamente se cortó la voz seguida de un fuerte golpe y unos cuantos insultos asustando un poco a la ojiblanca. _

_-Les dije que soltaran el teléfono!- Dijo malhumorada la persona al otro lado de la línea haciendo que Hinata sonriera casi al instante. –Onee-san! Porque me dejaste con ellos?!- Se quejo casi llorando haciendo reír a la aludida. _

_-Gomene Hanabi-chan…- Dijo simplemente agachándose para tomar el objeto mas se sobresalto al sentir como el pelinegro aprovechaba aquella acción para bajar las tiras del vestido dejando su cuerpo un poco más expuesto. _

_-Me están volviendo loca… Se pelean por todo y…- _

_-No le hagas caso está exagerando Hina-chan!- Nuevamente la voz del rubio mientras unos grito de inconformidad llegaban claramente a donde ellos estaban. –Teme!- Grito creando interferencia por su respiración. _

_-Que pasa dobe?- Dijo nuevamente irritado por verse interrumpido nuevamente. –Te dije que usaras este número en emergencias… EMERGENCIAS!- Recalco apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la ojiblanca que sonrió divertida acariciando suavemente su mejilla. _

_-Es una emergencia… Ellas me mataran!- Lloriqueo unos segundos, luego sus lamentos se hicieron lejanos y nuevamente una pelea se escuchaba sin entenderse realmente. _

_-No debimos dejar que se encerrara en el baño!- Se quejo una voz al otro lado haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera nuevamente. –Cuando piensas volver Hinata?- Soltó molesta la voz al otro lado de la línea. _

_-Fran yo… Realmente no lo sé- Dijo sinceramente soltando un suspiro al sentir la cálida lengua del pelinegro viajar desde su hombro hasta su cuello. –Yo… No tengo pensado… Volver… Pronto- Completo entrecortadamente sonrojándose sintiendo como el pelinegro se reía contra su piel. _

_-Que sucede ahí?- Interrogo nuevamente la voz de su hermana. –Acaso no piensan aparecer para la boda de Umiko-chan?!- Regaño haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran en su posición. _

_-Umiko-chan!- Dijo asustada la ojiblanca tomando el aparato entre sus manos y hablando un poco más fuerte. –Gomen Umiko-chan… Claro que iremos a la boda!- Dijo estando segura de que la castaña también se encontraba escuchando todas aquellas discusiones._

_-Arigatou…- Escucho un suave timbre de voz relajando nuevamente a la pareja. –Demo… Deben volver unos días antes Hina-chan recuerda que debes probarte el vestido- Murmuro haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera de su nueva tarea de terminar de bajar aquella prenda que se le hacía molesta. _

_-Hai… Estaré allá con tiempo- Dijo aguantado el gritito que quiso salir al sentir como la mano del pelinegro apretaba uno de sus senos. –No te preocupes- Concluyo tomando la muñeca del chico y clavando sus uñas haciéndolo gruñir contra su espalda. _

_-Hai…- Dijo pasando el teléfono entre todo el escándalo y haciendo nuevamente mas fuerte un sollozo. _

_-Vuelve rápido teme…- Suplico el rubio mientras unos quejidos se hacían cada vez mas fuerte alrededor del rubio. –Quiero vivir lo suficiente como para ver a mis hijos- Dijo nuevamente siendo alejado del auricular. _

_-Tráela pronto Uchiha o te las veras conmigo- Una amenaza hizo que el pelinegro tomara el aparato de las manos de la ojiblanca y quitando el alta voz se lo acerco al oído. _

_-Iremos pronto…- Dijo sereno intentando contener sus ganas de matar a todos los que estaban al otro lado de la línea. –Ahora dejen de molestar- Completo colgando la llamada y lanzando el teléfono al otro lado del sofá. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Regaño la ojiblanca cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Nunca se iban a callar si no hacia eso- Se explico colocando un brazo por debajo de las piernas de la chica y otro en su espalda poniéndose de pie. –Y yo tengo en mente otras cosas para las próximas horas- Dijo viéndola fijamente, Hinata no pudo más que asentir sonriendo sintiéndose un poco preocupada. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Pensar en esa llamada me da dolor de cabeza- Comento el pelinegro trayendo nuevamente a la ojiblanca a la realidad. –No quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando lleguemos- Se quejo apartando totalmente el cabello de la chica para empezar a acariciar lentamente su espalda.

-Supongo que nos iremos hoy verdad?- Dijo algo nerviosa mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos en el pecho del hombre, este únicamente asintió subiendo un poco el cuerpo de la mujer para besar su frente.

-Tal vez es lo mejor- Dijo algo pensativo haciendo que la ojiblanca volviera a apoyar la barbilla en su pecho. –Recuerda que tengo unas cosas que arreglar antes de ir a esa boda- Concluyo sintiendo como Hinata se sobresaltaba entre sus brazos, ambos habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Como… Crees que lo tomara?- Se atrevió a preguntar deteniéndose totalmente para admirar el rostro sereno del pelinegro.

-Probablemente mal… Incluso tal vez amenace o que se yo… La conozco lo suficiente- Dijo restándole importancia y subiendo un poco más el cuerpo de la chica para poder besarla, Hinata sonrió agradecida y se coloco totalmente sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, intentaría disfrutar de las últimas horas que lesquedaban antes de volver a la realidad.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Suspiro cansado mientras veía con desinterés los números que iban apareciendo en el tablero, sabía que tenía que esperar un poco para poder llegar a su destino y rogaba que todo el viaje fuera así de tranquilo y solitario.

"Ella está bien" Pensó para sí soltando un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada en los últimos días y ahora tenía que volver a interrogar a su amiga de la infancia.

Sus ojos vieron como la pantalla indico el numero noventa y cinco y las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista un gran pasillo adornado únicamente por mesitas de cristal largas, cuadros abstractos y floreros con arreglos de tulipanes amarillos y claveles rojos, cada cierta cantidad de pasos se veía un gran espejo sobre las mesas y una alfombra vino tinto adornaba el suelo del majestuoso edificio.

-Nunca terminara de sorprenderme- Murmuro para sí sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta que se sabía de memoria, toco suavemente y espero, le preocupaba no haber recibido más noticias sobre la temperamental peliplata.

-Ohayo…- Susurro una suave voz al momento de abrir la puerta, una delgada mujer lo miraba con sorpresa mientras le hacía pasar a la sala del departamento. –Uchiha-san… Que lo trae por aquí?- Pregunto incrédula mientras le servía un poco de té y se lo entregaba todavía algo confundida.

-Donde está Akane?- Soltó fríamente mientras dejaba la taza de porcelana blanca que la chica le había entregado, la vio sobresaltarse y bajar la cabeza con cierta pena. –Acaso no…- No continuo al ver como la chica negaba y avanzaba unos cuantos pasos para hablar un poco más bajo.

-Desde que volvió de su casa no ha querido salir de la habitación- Comento expresando la preocupación en sus grandes ojos. –No ha querido comer y no me ha dejado pasar- Agrego apretando fuertemente sus manos sobre su pecho, el pelinegro solo suspiro y se separo de la chica en dirección a la habitación de la peliplata.

"Genial… Ahora se encerró" Se quejo mentalmente sintiendo una creciente puntada en la cabeza, no podía si quiera reírse de su suerte, había ido con el propósito de negociar lo que le había pedido y se encontraba con una malcriadez de tal calibre.

Se detuvo ante la puerta blanca brillante y toqueteo un par de veces, se cruzo de brazos esperando unos segundos algún indicio de movimiento en el interior, sus ojos miraron de reojo la delgada figura que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el esperando a ver si el lograba que abriera.

-Ya no contesta tampoco- Murmuro suavemente apretando mas sus manos, al parecer realmente era una situación más grave que una simple malcriadez.

-Akane…- Hablo el Uchiha escuchando como algo en el interior de la habitación se removió. –Abre la puerta- Ordeno tocando una vez más la puerta, nuevamente unos sonidos en el interior de la habitación y a los pocos segundos se entreabrió la puerta.

-Itachi-san?- Dijo sorprendida, su rostro estaba demacrado, tenía unas ojeras casi moradas lo que significaba que no había estado durmiendo mucho, su piel reseca y su cabello despeinado le indicaba al pelinegro que no había estado muy tranquila estando dentro de esa habitación.

-Que te pasa?- Interrogo cruzándose de brazos y viéndola con firmeza, el pelinegro no soportaba ese tipo de comportamiento. –Acaso crees que ganaras algo con esto?- Reclamo empujando totalmente la puerta y adentrándose en la habitación.

-Go… Gomen- Dijo con dificultad al ver que este se detuvo en seco apenas dio unos cuantos pasos. –Yo… Solo quería estar sola- Dijo roncamente cerrando nuevamente la puerta, ignorando la presencia del pelinegro se volvió hacia la cama y camino en su dirección, acostándose mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

Itachi por su lado solo podía observar el desastre que cubría toda la habitación, la ropa de la mujer estaba tirada por el suelo, algunas camisas y vestidos hechos tiras, frascos de perfumes, espejos, floreros todo destruido en el suelo, algunas hojas blancas destrozadas al igual que fotos que él podía distinguir, la gran cómoda estaba toda rayada y el espejo cuerpo completo estaba desquebrajado en ciertos puntos, incluso había un poco de sangre en ese gran mueble.

-Que has estado haciendo?- Murmuro con dificultad intentando no demostrar la sorpresa y cierto recelo que aquella escena le estaba produciendo, se giro hacia la cama descubriendo a la mujer enrollada consigo misma sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.

-Akane… Responde- Ordeno acercándose hasta la cama y viendo fijamente el rostro de la mujer, esta pareció reaccionar y clavo su mirada en el suelo al tiempo que con una almohada cubría parte de su rostro.

-Gomen… Me Salí de control- Confeso sin dejar de mirar el suelo alfombrado, podía ver algunos pedazos de viejas fotografías, fotografías que incluían al menor de los Uchiha. –No lo llamaste verdad?- Interrogo apretando aun más fuerte la almohada, su rostro se contrajo intentando contener sus deseos de llorar.

-Iie… Y me alegro porque si te iba a encontrar en este estado ni siquiera iba a reconsiderar el hecho de volver contigo- Declaro sintiendo como algo en su interior se revolvió ante la pregunta, al parecer realmente necesitaba a su hermano.

-Tal vez- Fue su única respuesta enterrando su rostro totalmente en la almohada, Itachi vio con cierta pena la escena y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, no deseaba seguir presenciando aquella extraña situación.

-El volverá en unas horas- Aseguro justo cuando cerraba la puerta de la habitación volviendo a encerrarla en su desastre, Akane levanto un poco su rostro confirmando que realmente se había quedado sola y sonriendo se puso de pie de un salto mientras iba a asegurarse que la puerta tuviera el seguro pasado.

-Arigatou Itachi-san…- Dijo apoyando todo su cuerpo en la puerta mientras intentaba controlar la presión que sentía a nivel de su pecho, sabía que no estuvo bien pero, tenía que mover al Uchiha mayor a hablar con Sasuke.

Se irguió y camino directo hacia el baño del lugar, deseaba quitarse un poco del maquillaje que tenía encima y además quería relajarse con un buen baño caliente, si Sasuke estaba por llegar porque recibirlo en aquella horrible apariencia.

"Puedo hacerte sentir un poco más miserable!" Pensó entusiasmada soltando una risa involuntaria, lo único que detestaba de su ridículo plan era el hambre que estaba pasando y eso debido a que esa estúpida muchacha casi nunca estaba fuera del departamento.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El sol había empezado a ocultarse cubriendo las calles con sus resplandores naranjas y rosados al tiempo que el pelinegro terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en el auto, sabía que ese día se marcharían y sin embargo le estaba costando mucho guardar todas esas cosas.

-Onee-san…- Escucho a sus espaldas una infantil voz llorosa haciendo que se girara inconscientemente, vio a la más pequeña de los cinco niños sollozando mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de la ojiblanca que sonriendo la tomo en brazos intentando calmarla.

-Volverá Onee-san?- Interrogaron los gemelos con los ojos cristalizados intentando controlar sus deseos infantiles por llorar, al parecer le habían tomado mucho cariño a la ojiblanca.

Hinata solo miraba la escena enternecida mientras intentaba controlar los lamentos de la menor de los niños delante de ella, las dos mayores cruzadas de brazos parecían estar algo incomodas por la situación haciéndola sonreír.

-Hinata-oneesan volverás verdad?- Susurro la castaña siendo la primera en romper el silencio sorprendiendo a su amiga rubia. –Yo… Debes volver a jugar con nosotros!- Soltó de golpe sintiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo reír a la ojiblanca que la miro fijamente sin saber que responder.

-Hinata volverá- Sonó la grave voz del pelinegro haciendo que todos se giraran hacia el sorprendidos, sus ojos miraron fijamente los de la aludida que sonrojada sonrió y coloco a la pequeña en el suelo para agacharse hasta el nivel de ellos.

-Hai… Volveré pronto- Dijo a modo de promesa despeinando ligeramente el cabello de los dos varones mientras le sonreía a las mayores que asintieron algo avergonzadas por su comportamiento con la extranjera.

Hinata se limito a darles un beso a todos los niños mientras los abrazaba bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, al parecer se había encariñado con los pequeños mucho más rápido de lo que él esperaba, la vio despedirse con la mano al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia el algo decaída.

Sasuke por su lado solo agito su mano en señal de despedida mientras los pequeños hacían mucho ruido despidiéndose y entro en el auto, miro de reojo como la ojiblanca miraba la casa con algo de nostalgia sin prestar mucha atención a lo que él estaba haciendo.

"Realmente le molestara tanto irse antes?" Se pregunto encendiendo el auto y empezando a avanzar entre aquellas rusticas calles, el realmente disfrutaba de aquel lugar, podía pensar más claramente, sonrió satisfecho sabiendo exactamente lo que haría al volver a la ciudad.

-Sasuke-kun…- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca recibiendo un gruñido por parte del aludido incentivándola para que continuara hablando. –Que pasara ahora que volvemos?- Soltó sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía al ver como el pelinegro se sobresaltaba en su lugar.

-Hinata…- Pronuncio soltando un sonoro suspiro preocupando levemente a la mujer, sonrió para sus adentros por causar preocupación en la ojiblanca y bajando la velocidad se giro para verla fijamente. –Ya eso lo hablamos- Dio como respuesta separando una de sus manos del volante para acariciar la mejilla de la mujer.

-Demo…- Intento insistir pero el negó frenando de golpe sorprendiéndola, ella se sintió aturdida al ver fijamente esos ojos negros estudiarla, sintió como la otra mano del hombre atrapaba totalmente su rostro y lo acercaba al de él.

-Hinata no voy a dejarte- Decreto serio obligándola a mantenerle la mirada. –Yo arreglare el asunto de Akane y luego te buscare- Explico viendo como los perlados ojos de la chica se abrían sorprendidos y antes de darle tiempo de quejarse atrapo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Hinata suspiro entre besos sintiendo que su corazón se relajaba en su interior y abrazando el cuello del pelinegro hizo del beso algo más intenso, realmente disfrutaba sentirse suya, adoraba la seguridad que él siempre le había brindado.

-Lo haces difícil- Murmuro roncamente separándose unos cuantos milímetros del rostro de ella, esta sonrió juguetonamente mientras rozaba nuevamente sus labios y se separaba completamente de él.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo subiendo sus piernas al asiento acomodándose para el viaje que les esperaba. –Todavía no me acostumbro a esto- Confeso viendo de reojo como el pelinegro volvía a poner en marcha el auto; al día siguiente ella tenía una prueba con la castaña y tenía que descansar un poco.

-No te disculpes por eso- Comento sintiendo como la chica se acomodaba un poco más a su lado soltando un suspiro resignado. –Sabias que tenias responsabilidades con ella- Agrego divertido al escucharla gemir irritada.

-Si hubiera sabido que volvería contigo no decía nada- Se quejo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. –Lo hice porque quería mantenerme ocupada mientras estaba en Japón- Revelo volviendo a su realidad, una realidad a horas de distancia, donde no había opción a replica, una vida lejos del pelinegro.

-Es verdad…- Soltó sereno recordando que la ojiblanca tenía varios años viviendo fuera del país. –Que pasara con eso?- Interrogo girándose para ver momentáneamente a la mujer que se encogió en su lugar soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Lo hablare con mi otosan- Dijo intentando mantener la calma, sabía que no era imposible que volviera a su país pero, estaba segura que su padre se molestaría por querer dejar aquel lugar tan repentinamente. –No es algo imposible… Además Hanabi me necesita- Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente recordando los escasos días que había compartido con su hermana menor.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo soltó un gruñido satisfecho al escuchar la respuesta de la ojiblanca, se relajo en su lugar viendo como la calle se iluminaba escasamente por el poco paso de autos, después de todo estaba saliendo de un pequeño pueblo en la costa.

"Realmente podremos dejar el pasado atrás?" Reflexiono la mujer apoyando su codo en la ventana y mirando distraídamente las difusas formas que bailaban frente a la ventana, había oscurecido totalmente y no había demasiada luz a su alrededor.

Un sonido llamo la atención de los dos al tiempo que el pelinegro se agachaba un poco para tomar su móvil, lo había encendido cuando empezó a acomodar las cosas dentro del auto, no esperaba que decidirían molestarlo tan pronto.

-Que?- Contesto irritado leyendo el nombre en la pantalla, cuando él lo llamaba no eran noticias buenas y el no estaba de ánimos para aguantar estupideces.

_-Hasta que decides contestar tu móvil- _Se burlo la voz al otro lado de la línea, Sasuke gruño como respuesta y se giro hacia la ojiblanca que lo miraba extrañada.

-Lo tenía apagado…- Respondió intentando contener las ganas de matar a su hermano mayor. –Para evitar este tipo de llamadas- Completo escuchando un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

_-Debes volver- _Ordeno haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y decidiera estacionarse a un costado de la carretera, realmente no entendía que debía haber pasado para que Itachi le ordenara volver.

-Porque?- Soltó apoyándose totalmente en el espaldar de su asiento intentando mantener la calma para no responder con alguna estupidez.

_-Akane no está bien… No ha salido de la habitación en días y ha hecho mucho desastre en ese lugar- _Explico haciendo que el pelinegro se irguiera en su posición ante aquella información.

-Está exagerando- Dijo intentando restarle importancia a lo que le decía su hermano, el conocía bien a la peliplata, ella podía ser todo menos una mártir y con lo bien que se le daba complicar las situaciones la creía capaz de casi cualquier cosa.

_-Tal vez deberías verlo por ti mismo y decir si está o no exagerando- _Dijo serio haciendo que el menor sintiera una molestia en su pecho. _ –Realmente creo que deberías volver… Además…- _

-Hai?- Agrego impaciente porque este se había detenido de golpe, al parecer pensando lo que diría luego. –Que paso Itachi?- Interrogo al ver que pasaban varios segundos y ningún sonido salía del otro lado de la línea, alejo el móvil de su oído para ver si no se había caído la llamada y ahí estaba, el cronometro del tiempo que llevaban hablando.

_-Okasan…- _Murmuro al fin haciendo que el menor tragara fuerte ante la sola mención de esa palabra. _ –Ella necesita verte Sasuke… Debes volver enseguida- _

-Voy saliendo para allá…- Dio como simple respuesta cortando la comunicación, cerró los ojos fuertemente apoyando su frente en el volante, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Sasuke-kun…- La ojiblanca lo llamo al verlo colgar tan alterado la llamada, suponía era alguien cercano a él y le había dicho algo realmente malo como para ponerlo de aquella forma. Hinata se apoyo en sus rodillas y acaricio suavemente los hombros del hombre sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba.

"Okasan…" Pensó intentando calmarse con el cálido contacto que estaba recibiendo, no pudo evitar llevar una de las manos a su pecho respirando agitadamente, tenía que calmarse para poder llegar lo antes posible con su madre, tenía que asegurarse por si mismo que estaba bien y solo deseaba verlo.

-Sasuke…- Hinata al ver el comportamiento del chico solo atino a tomarlo por los hombros haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, al parecer la noticia le había afectado más de lo que esperaba. –Todo estará bien Sasuke-kun… Ya verás- Susurro en su oído acariciando ahora también su cabello y espalda.

Sintió la delicada fragancia de la ojiblanca e instintivamente se abrazo a la cintura de la mujer dejándose consolar, realmente le era difícil y muy vergonzoso verse en aquella situación, se recriminaba mentalmente mas no podía dejar de hacerlo, necesitaba calmarse para continuar el viaje.

-Sasuke-kun…- Volvió a pronunciar luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, podía sentirlo más relajado entre sus brazos, tal vez simplemente disfrutando de esas tímidas caricias, apoyándose silenciosamente en la seguridad que ella le estaba brindando.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con pesadez todavía con la presión en su pecho, tenía que saber que le pasaba a su madre y calmar de una vez la situación con Akane, no sería algo que disfrutaría pero, estaba ella, Hinata, siempre presente en su vida, en sus pensamientos y en su alma.

-Hinata…- Murmuro roncamente subiendo su rostro y viendo la preocupación reflejada en esos delicados ojos, frunció el ceño al tiempo que una de sus manos soltaba su cintura para apoyarla en su mejilla, vio como en sus labios se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa y con dificultad apoyo su frente en el hombro de la chica rozando con su aliento su oído.

-Arigatou- Susurro tan bajo que nadie más hubiera podido escuchar aquella palabra, sonrió con sorpresa al sentir como la mujer se tensaba entre sus brazos mas la reacción de ella fue abrazarlo aun mas fuerte soltando delicados suspiros.

-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro suavemente tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos para verlo fijamente, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse tan nerviosa pero, sabía que aquello había sido difícil para él. –Te Amo…- Dijo con sus perlados ojos viendo los negros de él, podía sentir el calor acudir a sus mejillas de inmediato al notar la sorpresa instalarse en sus masculinas facciones.

El pelinegro salió de su sorpresa al ver como los labios de ella parecían temblar ante las palabras dichas, al parecer le había costado más de lo que él creía y suspirando se libero del agarre de la ojiblanca para poder besarla, necesitaba sentirla.

Cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por aquellos labios expertos, paso una de sus manos por el cuello del hombre mientras la otra estaba apoyada en el pecho de él, sobre su corazón, sintiendo el irregular palpitar del mismo, tal vez tan nervioso como ella ante lo que acababa de confesar.

-Deja de actuar como una colegiala- Regaño roncamente el pelinegro una vez que se separo de la chica, vio la confusión reflejada en esos perlados ojos que lo enloquecían y sonriendo volvió a poseer sus rosados labios, no había un solo día que no deseara tenerla para siempre de aquella forma, tan suya y a la vez tan libre, tan seguro de que ella siempre seria su Hinata, la Hinata que había cautivado su corazón unos cuantos años atrás.

****

Awwww… No quedo lindo el capi?!... Si, se que complique un poquito las cosas pero, ya casi acaba el fic así que deberán perdonarme jajajaja!!!

**aiko Uchiha: **Viste actualice rápido otra vez!!! Felicidades a mí!!! Jajajaja… Y ps suerte con tus cosas de casa, jajajaja… Este capi quedo extraño… No sé cómo definirlo pero me gusto jajajaja!!! No esta tan malo el desastre que cree cierto? Jajajaja

**ayu-chan: **En este si metí conflicto! Ya era mucho tiempo sin peleas!! Jajajaja… Esperare tu opinión a ver qué tal! xD

**sofitcard: **Jajajaja… Si la idea era esa, dar como una especie de visión como seria la familia de ellos! Serian tan lindos todos sus hijos… Awwww… En fin, cambiando el tema! Ojala este capi te haya gustado y como te darás cuenta Akane se dio el gusto! Jajajaja

**Kikuta-Madaren: **Gracias! En este capi se vio un poco mas de eso… Pero nuevamente no hubo lemmon! Muajajaja… Soy mala… Tal vez ponga lemmon mas adelante! O tal vez se acabe la historia y no haya nunca más! xD… Ojala este capi te guste!

**flordezereso: **Si bueno lo de la promesa tendré que ampliarlo un poco cuando sea el momento! Jajajaja… Espero este capi te guste y ps estaré esperando tu coment… Mira que poner un poco más de intriga por acá es bien difícil siendo la etapa final!

**Claressa: **Jajajaja… Hoy salió más e hizo más!!! Lo amo también por eso debo hacer que aparezca!!! Jajajaja… Ojala te guste este capi y ps si, el suicidio no es una opción cuando tienes este tipo de responsabilidades! Terminaría como Itachi revolviéndome en mi tumba al darme cuenta que todo por lo que trabaje se fue a la mierda!!! Por un crio!! Jajajaja… (inner: Sin hacer ninguna alusión a su rabia justificada hacia Sasuke ¬¬")

**Freeshx: **Jajajaja gracias! Ojala este también te guste! Realmente me quede pensando en que tal quedo!

**LennaParis: **Es que la pobrecilla se volvió dependiente a Sasuke… Por eso esta así de loca… Como pude recalcar en este capi!!! Jajajaja… Ojala te guste el capi y recuerda que ya la historia está por terminar! xD

**Chie Abi: **No, estoy intentando no tardarme tanto como la última vez… Es que sinceramente me complique demasiado con todas las ocupaciones y no rendía bien en ninguna! Pero ahora creo que todo volvió a la normalidad, ojala este capi te guste! ^^

**Dark Amy-chan: **Ojala escribas un lemmon pronto! Estaba fastidiada anoche y me pasee por tus fics y leí your heart! Que ternura de fic debo comentar!... No deje review porque me dio flojera pero lo metí en favoritos! Volviendo a mis actualización, ojala este capi te guste y que te alegre un poquito el medio problemón que acabo de armar!

Saludos a todos, recuerden, no toma más de un minuto dejar un review! Colaboran con la causa de subirle la autoestima a una pobre escritora! Jajajaja… Ps espero leernos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne! ^^


	32. Chapter 32 Nuestra Realidad

**Ohayo! Ya era hora de que actualizara no?!... Ps bien, este es mi regalo de cumple… Para mí misma jajajaja!!! Debo decir que ando mas inspirada que nunca y empecé una nueva historia! Pero… No pienso publicarla todavía! Jajaja… Recuerden que Naruto es de Kishimoto! A quien odio un poquito cada manga que veo! Pero… Me hace sentir una extrema pasión por el prota! I LOVE NARUTO**

****

**Cap. XXXII. Nuestra Realidad. **

Abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo la suave brisa refrescar toda la habitación, sus ojos se fijaron en el color lila del techo mientras intentaba relajarse para ese día, suspiro intentando llenar todo su ser con el delicado aroma de la mujer entre sus brazos.

Era algo irónico que decidiera pasar aquella noche en la casa de la ojiblanca, sabía que ahí prácticamente lo asesinarían vivo pero no quería dejarla, no quería separarse de la sensación de dormir con ella, de despertarse a su lado, de verla sonreír, sencillamente no tenia ánimos para dejarla así fuera por unos cuantos días.

"Que fue lo que hiciste conmigo Hinata Hyuuga?" Se pregunto bajando su mirada y detallando el rostro durmiente de la mujer, esta sonreía ligeramente mientras cerraba sus dedos sobre su pecho intentando mantener el descanso el mayor tiempo posible.

Sasuke acaricio el cabello de la mujer mientras repasaba nuevamente lo que había pasado el día anterior, no esperaba encontrarse a esas tres mujeres despiertas tan tarde; sonrió al sentir como la ojiblanca se acomodaba pegando aun mas su cuerpo al de el haciéndolo gruñir por la prolongada separación que enfrentarían.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaciono silenciosamente frente a la gran casa de la chica, vio como esta se estiraba un poco en su lugar y sonriendo le daba un fugaz beso mientras abría la puerta del auto para empezar a bajar sus cosas. _

_-Segura que no hay problema?- Volvió a preguntar cerrando su puerta mientras sacaba su propio equipaje y caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas por lo cual suponían todos estaban durmiendo. _

_-Hai hai… Mañana nos levantamos más temprano para que te vayas sin que ellas se den cuenta- Dijo divertida mientras buscaba la llave de su casa y abría con mucho cuidado la puerta principal, Sasuke tomo la pequeña maleta de la mujer para entrar más rápido al lugar, realmente necesitaba descansar un poco. _

_-Que… Que hacen aquí?!- Dijo exaltada una aguda voz haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara en su lugar y tirara la puerta produciendo un sonido sordo que hizo eco en toda la casa. _

_-Francesca…- Murmuro la ojiblanca algo nerviosa viendo fijamente a la rubia delante de si, no parecía ni remotamente arreglada para dormir. –Que… Que haces despierta?- Dijo intentando sonreír calmada pero recibió como respuesta un bufido por parte de su amiga. _

_-Qué?!... Si estamos viendo algunas películas- Explico señalando la sala escasamente iluminada y otras dos siluetas acostadas en el gran sofá. –Ahora… Porque llegan a esta hora y el viene como si se fuera a quedar?- Dijo de manera amenazante encendiendo la luz del recibidor captando la atención de las otras dos mujeres. _

_-Te perdiste Fran-sempai?- Una voz un poco más aguda que la primera sonó a unos metros de ellos haciendo que la ojiblanca retrocediera unos cuantos pasos chocando contra el pecho del pelinegro. _

_-No… Mas bien encontré algo- Dijo divertida al ver la expresión de sufrimiento que ponía la ojiblanca. –Castigo- Susurro girándose sobre su cuerpo y caminando hacia la sala. _

_-Que encontraste?- Sonó la suave voz de la pelirroja casi corriendo para encontrarse con la rubia, encontrándose con la pareja recién llegada. –Hinata?!...- Dijo contenta mas se detuvo al notar la figura masculina que la tenia sujeta de la cintura. _

_-Naty… Etto… Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro sintiendo un suspiro del hombre que la libero de mala gana y dejo que se acercara a sus amigas, la pelirroja la abrazo mientras la rubia se dedicaba a mirarlo con rabia. _

_-Pensé que volverías mañana- Dijo la pelirroja una vez que la libero y vio nuevamente al pelinegro. –Y Uchiha… Que hace aquí?- Interrogo ácidamente haciendo que Hinata retrocediera unos pasos colocándose delante del hombre. _

_-Se quedara aquí- Dijo intentando sonreír, pero justo en ese momento un grito resonó por toda la casa, los cuatro se giraron a ver a la menor de las Hyuuga que había estado observando todo en silencio. _

_-Ese hombre… Se va a quedar aquí?!- Soltó nuevamente irritada caminando hacia él para verlo fijamente. –Con qué derecho?!- Se detuvo justo frente a su hermana mayor mirándola de manera desafiante. _

_-Podrían dejar de ser tan malcriadas?- Soltó el pelinegro irritado y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, realmente la situación lo había cansado desde hacía rato y ver a la menor afrontarlo como si tuviera algún derecho lo termino de colapsar. _

_-Que dijiste?- Dijo la rubia avanzando dos pasos de su posición todavía viendo a la ojiblanca delante de él. –Hinata…- _

_-Déjenlo de una vez- Murmuro suavemente intentando tranquilizar a sus amigas. –Mañana hablaremos con más calma si?- Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. _

_-Demo… Onee-san!- Grito la castaña pasando al pelinegro que volvió a soltar un gruñido conteniendo sus deseos de tirar a la adolescente por el barandal al recibidor. _

_-Hanabi- La tranquila voz de la pelirroja hizo que todos se giraran a verla. –Deja que vayan a dormir… El viaje debió haber sido agotador para ambos- Dijo mirando fríamente al pelinegro, este solo asintió y termino de subir para entrar en la habitación de la mayor de las Hyuuga. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Abrió los ojos nuevamente viendo como los rayos del sol intentaban colarse por la ventana de la habitación, gruño por lo debajo mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a la ventana teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la ojiblanca.

-Ohayo…- Murmuro quedamente la mujer mientras abría los ojos con pesadez, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras se estiraba un poco acomodándose entre los brazos del pelinegro.

-Ohayo…- Murmuro en el oído de la chica causando su risa al tiempo que revolvía un poco sus cabellos. –No deberías levantarte?- Pregunto viendo con sorpresa la negativa de la chica.

-No tengo ganas de levantarme- Admitió subiendo sus brazos y ocultando su rostro infantilmente, Sasuke sonrió altaneramente ante la actitud y la movió un poco para dejarla totalmente bajo su cuerpo.

-Acaso no hablabas de responsabilidad ayer?- Se burlo prepotentemente viéndola fijamente, las mejillas de la ojiblanca se tornaron rosadas mientras intentaba en vano quitarse el cuerpo del pelinegro de encima.

-Me haces cosquillas- Admitió riendo abiertamente moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro, las puntas del cabello del pelinegro rozaban la nariz de la chica haciéndole cosquillas.

-Te vas a levantar?- Interrogo moviendo un poco su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos siguieran molestando a la mujer bajo su cuerpo, podía escucharla reír aplacando las preocupaciones que perturbaban su tranquilidad.

-Quieres que me levante?- Soltó ella moviendo un poco su cuerpo para apoyarse finalmente en sus codos rozando su nariz con la del pelinegro, su mirada cambio a una seria mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Realmente no- Admitió tomando a la ojiblanca de la cintura e impulsándose un poco logro sentarse mientras lograba por fin robarle un beso, la sintió rendirse ante sus deseos mientras sus delicadas manos empezaban a recorrer su amplia espalda desnuda, era algo a lo que definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha se podría acostumbrar fácilmente.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El reloj marcaba apenas las 7.30 de la mañana, el sol iluminaba tenuemente la cocina mientras escuchaba como los pájaros entonaban sus mejores canciones para alegrar la mañana, sin embargo ella no tenía muy buen humor en ese momento.

-Vamos Fran… Deja de estar malhumorada- Pidió nuevamente la pelirroja poniendo delante de la rubia un plato con ensalada de frutas, era su desayuno favorito. –Vamos… Por favor?- Suplico apoyando sus codos en la mesa para acercarse a la mujer que instintivamente se hecho hacia atrás.

-Acaso estas de su lado?- Soltó ácidamente bajando la taza de té que hasta ese momento había cubierto su rostro. –Como puedes haber cambiado tan fácil de opinión con respecto a ese hombre?- Dijo viendo como la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos sobre la gran y fría barra de mármol rosa pálido.

-No he cambiado de opinión con respecto a él… Es solo que…- Se corto al ver como entraba una irritada castaña que sin decir nada se encamino al refrigerador buscando lo de todas las mañanas. –Ella parece feliz con esto- Completo en un susurro justo cuando escucho la maldición de la menor de las Hyuuga.

-Acaso nadie nunca podrá poner en su lugar este maldito cereal?!- Dijo ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo las mayores. –Acaso ese Uchiha ya se largo de la casa?!- Soltó girándose hacia ambas mujeres mientras tomaba un plato y una cucharilla y servía su cereal favorito.

-Deben seguir durmiendo- Dijo neutralmente la rubia tomando el plato que estaba frente a ella y empezando a comer lentamente. –Llegaron cansados- Admitió recordando la expresión de enfado que tenía el hombre unos segundos después de que se los topara en el recibidor.

-Y con ustedes regañándolos creo que no fue una buena bienvenida- Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente la pelirroja. –Debemos ser más tolerantes con el sí? Al parecer Hinata se siente bien a su lado- Pidió viendo fijamente a la rubia y luego a la castaña que acababa de sentarse al otro extremo de la barra y comía en silencio pero sin cambiar su expresión de enfado.

-Lo único que recuerdo de ese Uchiha fue que beso a mi Onee-san en pleno escenario- Dijo restándole importancia al asunto, las dos extranjeras abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas ante tal información, ellas realmente no sabían mucho con respecto a la historia de la ojiblanca con el pelinegro.

-Y que mas?... Que escenario fue ese?- Dijo entusiasmada la pelirroja moviéndose ágilmente desde su posición hacia donde se encontraba la castaña que gruño ante su cercanía.

-En el instituto… Cuando fueron novios… Creo que fue algo muy rápido- Dijo recordando vagamente la extrema felicidad con la que vivía siempre su hermana en aquellos años, iba a comentar algo mas pero el timbre de la puerta indicaba que tenían visitas.

-Por Dios son las 7 de la mañana!- Exclamo la rubia gruñendo mientras se ponía de pie para ver quién era. –No podrían esperar por lo menos a que todos estemos despiertos!- Soltó avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo llegando en unos segundos al recibidor y abriendo la puerta de un jalón.

-Ohayo!- Dijo una castaña sonriente, la rubia solo sonrió y le permitió pasar sorprendiéndose de verla traer a un Naruto casi a cuestas.

-Umiko! Qué bueno!- Dijo la pelirroja emocionada y corriendo hacia su encuentro. –Y… Naruto… Que tiene?- Murmuro confundida al ver al rubio totalmente apoyado en el hombro de su prometida haciéndola reír tímidamente.

-No suele levantarse temprano- Admitió caminando hacia la barra de la cocina y dejando al rubio en una silla que sonriendo cruzo sus brazos y escondió su rostro entre estos. –Etto…. Hina-chan ya habrá llegado?- Interrogo viendo como las tres chicas seguían en pijamas todavía.

-Hai… Mi Onee-san llego anoche- Explico la castaña saltando desde su lugar al final de la barra, coloco el plato sucio en el fregadero y camino hacia donde estaban la pelirroja y la castaña. –Debe seguir durmiendo junto con el Uchiha ese- Comento apoyándose en umbral de la cocina intentando espantar la poca pereza que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

-Sasuke-teme ya está aquí?!- Grito sorprendido el rubio saltando de su silla hasta donde estaba la rubia que lo vio con mala cara. –Porque está aquí?- Soltó algo intrigado al ver que las tres se quedaban calladas de golpe e intentaban evitar responder.

-Todavía falta un poco para la prueba de vestido… Deben estar cansados- Comento la castaña intentando desviar la atención de su hiperactivo novio. –Naruto-kun?- Murmuro al ver que el chico empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-El teme no duerme tanto por muy cansado que este!- Explico subiendo de golpe las escaleras, la rubia que estaba más cerca recordó que el Uchiha estaba en la habitación de la ojiblanca y corrió detrás del Uzumaki enseguida.

-Crees que…- Soltó la pelirroja viendo como la castaña contenía la respiración. –Sera un día agitado- Concluyo al ver la expresión de resignación de la castaña.

-No quería que Uchiha-kun estuviera malhumorado hoy- Dijo tristemente la castaña sentándose donde anteriormente había apoyado a su novio. –Va a ser un día algo largo para ambos- Agrego buscando la comprensión en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Tranquila… Hinata al parecer puede mantenerlo calmado- Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una taza con te, la castaña bajo su rostro en señal de agradecimiento esperando que el escándalo del segundo piso explotara.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Empujo las suaves sabanas al suelo intentando buscar más comodidad y frescura en la gran cama, podía sentir las risas infantiles de su compañera cosquillear en su oído mientras la colocaba completamente en la cama.

-Nunca vas a poder vencerme Hinata- Susurro el pelinegro satisfecho rozando sus labios con los de la mujer que gimio frustrada, Sasuke se levanto un poco para ver el puchero que hacia la ojiblanca.

-Es que haces trampa!- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacia la pared. –Nunca te voy a ganar si no juegas limpio- Dijo algo molesta mientras sentía el aliento del pelinegro acariciar lentamente su cuello.

-Nunca hago trampa- Susurro bajando una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la ojiblanca viendo como se relajaba en su posición y empezaba a reír intensamente. –Lo ves?... Esto es hacer trampa- Explico satisfecho separándose totalmente de la mujer y sentándose en la cama.

-No es justo- Se quejo nuevamente la ojiblanca incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo, vio que el pelinegro estaba mirando de manera distraída sus estantes con libros, Hinata sonrió infantilmente mientras saltaba sobre el pelinegro haciéndolo caer nuevamente en la cama con ella sentada en su abdomen.

-Esto es hacer trampa- Se quejo frunciendo el ceño al verla celebrar su victoria, esta sonreía abiertamente mientras mantenía sujetas las manos del pelinegro bajo sus rodillas mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer su tórax buscando el lugar sensible.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración sintiendo una ligera descarga eléctrica que le daría risa, ella no podía ganarle en ese estúpido juego que ni recordaba cómo había comenzado, movió sus piernas ágilmente dejando a la ojiblanca semi sentada en la cama y el encima viendo con prepotencia el temor en los ojos de la chica.

-Sasuke-kun…- Dijo tímidamente viendo como la sonrisa macabra se ampliaba en el rostro del pelinegro. –Matte…- Agrego al presentir lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

-Ven…Ganza- Susurro muy cerca de sus labios escuchando un gritito ahogado salir de esos rosados labios que tanto le encantaban, se apodero de ellos mientras sus manos mantenían firme su cintura haciéndole imposible escapar.

Hinata solo se rindió ante el pelinegro y subió sus brazos para abrazarse al cuello del pelinegro, este sonrió sabiéndose victorioso y acomodo ambas piernas de la chica entre las suyas inmovilizándola aun mas.

-Oe Teme!- Un grito conocido seguido de la puerta siendo empujada sin ninguna delicadeza produciendo un ligero estruendo que hizo eco en toda la habitación.

-Idiota!- Grito la rubia al ver la escena que se pintaba ante ellos, vio como el pelinegro gruño exasperado mientras Hinata intentaba ocultar el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas que la hacía ver totalmente inocente.

-Dobe…- Dijo de manera amenazadora mirando fijamente al rubio que retrocedió avergonzado ocultándose detrás de la rubia. –Que rayos haces aquí?! Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar las malditas puertas?!- Grito soltando un golpe hacia la pared más cercana escuchando un grito ahogado a sus espaldas.

-Gomen… Me dijeron que estaban dormidos- Dijo como simple excusa saliendo de detrás de la rubia, se sintió algo incomodo al ver a la ojiblanca cubierta únicamente con una camisa negra que le llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo mientras que Sasuke solo llevaba un mono negro.

-Si tocaras las malditas puertas sabrías si están o no dormidas las personas en la habitación dobe- Dijo irritado apoyándose en el escritorio, realmente maldecía su suerte en algunas ocasiones, como era posible que Naruto un ser que nunca se levantaba temprano estuviera ahí y con tanta energía a esa hora de la mañana.

-Bueno… A lo que veníamos…- Hablo la rubia intentando acabar con el ambiente de hostilidad que estaba creando el pelinegro a su alrededor. –Debes bañarte Hinata para que vayas a lo de los vestidos- Dijo todavía con el rastro del sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonriendo ante la mirada avergonzada que todavía adornaba aquel delicado rostro.

-Hai…- Dio como única respuesta saliendo de su sorpresa de ser descubierta en una posición nada agradable, y a paso tranquilo se acerco al pelinegro, la rubia miraba aquello con cierto recelo por la explosión que este había tenido hacia apenas unos segundos.

-Lo sé- Sonó la fría voz del pelinegro al sentir el contacto de las manos de la ojiblanca, esta sonrió y espero a que se enderezara en su posición. –Por cierto… Si ellas se van a probar los vestidos… Que haces tú aquí?- Interrogo recordando que para lo de los vestidos ninguno de ellos podía estar presente.

-Es que… Tú debes probarte una última vez el traje- Dijo nervioso el rubio rascándose la nuca y viendo como nuevamente un brillo de rabia invadía esas oscuras pupilas.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun… Debemos alistarnos- Intervino la ojiblanca antes de que el pelinegro volviera a soltar una verborrea interminable en contra del rubio, le divertía en algunas ocasiones, Naruto realmente podía llegar a ser muy torpe.

La rubia sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, realmente era increíble el poder que tenia la pequeña de su amiga en aquel iracundo hombre, vio con curiosidad como el rubio se había quedado estático dentro de la habitación.

-Dobe…- Llamo el pelinegro intentando hacer que saliera del ensimismamiento pero el rubio parecía estar bastante distraído. –Oe… Dobe!- Dijo un poco mas fuerte empezando a molestarse nuevamente, al parecer esa mañana se le haría eterna.

Francesca siguió con discreción la dirección en la que estaba mirando el rubio y vio con cierto terror y vergüenza el comienzo de la intimidad de la ojiblanca, al parecer Naruto era un hombre normal y sin querer se había quedado observando, contuvo un grito y el deseo de golpear al pervertido Naruto regresando sobre sus pasos y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, haciendo que se escucharan ligeros quejidos de él mientras se alejaban.

-Que sería lo que tenia?- Dijo algo dudativa la ojiblanca volviéndose enteramente hacia el pelinegro, este soltó un bufido resignado y tomando la mano de la ojiblanca se encamino hacia el baño, no permitiría que lo que había comenzado se quedara a medias.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El eco de la puerta abierta a golpes llego hasta su lugar perturbándolas un poco, una corriente de aire paso rozando sus cabellos jugueteando con ellos unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos azules veían distraídamente a la menor de la casa leer un libro sobre psicología.

-Hanabi-chan…- Sonó la suave voz de la castaña captando la atención de la adolescente. –Porque lees eso?- Interrogo haciendo alusión al grueso libro que tenia entre las manos, la Hyuuga solo suspiro y lo coloco tranquilamente en la barra.

-A ver si termino de entender estos comportamientos- Dijo serena señalando en dirección a las escaleras, al parecer había mucho escándalo en el segundo piso y todo causado por el hiperactivo de su novio.

-Naruto parece ansioso por el regreso del Uchiha- Comento la pelirroja bostezando aburrida mientras seguía peinando su cabello. –Acaso no es alguien desagradable?- Interrogo mirando de reojo a la castaña, era una clara indirecta de que quería saber más de ese hombre.

-Uchiha-kun… El siempre fue un misterio- Dijo como respuesta la castaña sonriendo mientras terminaba de beber su te. –Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido prepotente y orgulloso… La única persona que siempre lo soporto y lo soporta es Naruto-kun- Agrego cerrando los ojos ante la delicada sensación que le producía el último sorbo de té al bajar por su garganta.

-Y Hinata?... Acaso ella?...- Soltó confundida viendo como la castaña reía tímidamente mientras colocaba la taza de porcelana en la mesa, sus ojos parecieron brillar al recordar vívidamente esos años de instituto.

-Hina-chan… Ella siempre tuvo un extraño control sobre el… Aunque el siguiera siendo un ser amargado y distante cumplía lo que ella deseara- Confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente. –Ella escapo de aquí- Dijo bajando su mirada intentando ver con más claridad esos sucesos de su pasado.

-Escapo?!- Dijo sobresaltada la pelirroja, se percato de no ser la única interesada en la historia, vio como la rubia se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta intentando no interrumpir la historia.

-Hai… Hina-chan estaba confundida… Uchiha-kun la llamo ese día en medio de una tormenta de nieve pidiéndole que no se marchara- Dijo sintiendo una presión en su pecho, ella misma se había sentido mal al ver como su amiga rechazaba las peticiones del pelinegro.

-El la hubiera detenido… Aquí, en la carretera incluso hubiese peleado porque se quedara en el aeropuerto…. El teme es bastante terco cuando se lo propone- Agrego el rubio sonriendo discretamente mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

-Pero… Ella llego al instituto… Acaso el no lo hizo?- Hablo ahora la rubia sorprendida de todo lo que estaban descubriendo con respecto a esa historia tan tortuosa para su delicada amiga.

-El enfermó… Ese día Akane-chan lo llevo a mi casa inconsciente aun a costa de su propio bienestar lo cuido- Revelo viendo como su prometida abría los ojos sorprendida por lo que decía. –Yo tuve que obligarla a descansar pues también estaba prendida en fiebre- Rio divertido ante la cara de perplejidad que tenían todas sus oyentes.

-Entonces… Uchiha solo se sintió humillado- Dijo entendiendo la actitud del pelinegro los primeros días desde que llegaron. –El nunca pudo comprender porque si él hacia todo por Hinata ella lo dejara… Lastimo su orgullo- Completo sonriendo melancólicamente, al parecer había juzgado mal a ese hombre.

-Uchiha-kun se alejo de todos nosotros y se aisló los últimos meses del instituto, la única persona que podía convivir con él y su iracundo carácter fue Akane-chan- Dijo suspirando, esa era una parte que esperaba no tener que contarle nunca a la ojiblanca.

-Akane?- Interrogo la rubia dejando su cómoda posición para colocarse frente a la castaña, que asintió mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, estaba incomoda por lo que estaban contando.

-Hai… Es la mujer que vive actualmente con el teme- Concluyo el rubio acariciando el hombro de su prometida, había notado lo incomodo que le resultaba decir aquella frase y aunque el rubio estaba seguro que el Uchiha no sentía nada por la peliplata todavía existía ese detalle.

-Vive con una mujer?!- Salto furiosa la menor que había estado escuchando todo aquello en silencio, fingiendo leer el gran libro entre sus manos. –Y se escapo con mi Onee-san?!... Que clase de persona es?! Seguro se lo tiene como secreto!- Dijo exasperada saltando de su asiento decidida a sacar a patadas de su casa a ese infernal hombre.

-Hanabi!- Llamo autoritaria la pelirroja haciendo que esta detuviera su marcha de golpe, no podía negarse que cuando esa aparente delicada mujer quería ordenar algo podía producir miedo. –No te involucres- Dijo viendo como la chica se girara sorprendida y furiosa por su frase.

-Acaso a ti no te molesta que ese Uchiha este metido con mi Onee-san en su habitación posiblemente diciéndole cualquier cantidad de barbaridades cuando vive con otra mujer?!- Exploto sintiendo el deseo de llorar apoderarse de su cuerpo, no podía tolerar volver a ver deprimida a su hermana mayor, lo había vivido una vez y no había sido una experiencia agradable.

-Ella lo sabe- Hablo suavemente la castaña soltando un suspiro. –Hina-chan sabe de la presencia de Akane-chan en la vida de Uchiha-kun-

-Es complicado… Ellos… Supongo que hablaron de todas esas cosas durante su escapada- Agrego el rubio intentando contener otra explosión de verborrea en contra de su amigo, sabía que la castaña también estaba preocupada por la situación emocional de la ojiblanca pero él, el no podía permitir que cayeran todas sobre el pelinegro, era su amigo.

-Entonces que?!- Dijo la menor cruzándose de brazos y mirando de manera asesina al rubio. –Tu propones que nos sentemos a esperar a ver que pasa?- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras apoyaba totalmente su peso en el marco de la puerta.

-Pienso igual que Hanabi… No deberíamos hacer algo?- Dijo la rubia intentando mantener su voz tranquila, realmente estaba confundida, al ver como era el pelinegro con Hinata no podía negar que parecía no querer dañarla pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el viviera con otra mujer.

-Lo mejor sería no intervenir- Hablo nuevamente la castaña poniéndose de pie lentamente. –La última vez intervino demasiada gente y ambos salieron lastimados- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la sala bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-Entonces tu sugieres que pase lo que pase sencillamente no digamos ni aconsejemos nada?!- Soltó incrédula la pelirroja poniéndose de pie de un salto y siguiendo el camino que había tomado la castaña.

-Hai… Creo que todos somos lo suficientemente maduros como para saber que las cuestiones de pareja se arreglan en pareja- Dijo viendo fijamente a la menor de todos. –Eso te incluye a ti Hanabi-chan- Dio como advertencia viendo como la chica se cruzaba de brazos y gruñía por lo debajo.

-Entonces solo debemos esperar que ellos decidan ver si siguen destruyéndose o si maduraron durante estos años y estarán juntos o algo así?- Dijo incrédula la rubia apareciendo delante de la castaña que sonriendo asintió satisfecha de haberse dado a entender.

-Es cierto… Por más que me moleste admitirlo solo Hinata puede solucionar esto- Dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro resignado y mirando fijamente el gran reloj que había en la pared frente a ella. –Por Dios!- Dijo alertando a todos que se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Es tarde!- Grito la rubia y tomando a la pelirroja de la muñeca corrió al segundo piso de la casa, los demás se giraron para ver el reloj de la sala dándose cuenta que marcaba casi las 8.30 de la mañana.

-Ojala se den prisa- Dijo algo preocupada la castaña sintiendo que ya todo se había aclarado, confiaba en el juicio de su mejor amiga, a ellos solo les tocaba esperar a que todo pasara.

-Tranquila…- Murmuro la castaña sonriendo de forma macabra. –Ella son muy impuntuales por lo que ese reloj tiene quince minutos de adelanto- Explico ampliando mas su sonrisa al escuchar como la castaña suspiraba aliviada por la información.

-No deberías arreglarte tu también?- Interrogo el rubio de manera divertida, la Hyuuga lo miro confundida haciendo que este ampliara su sonrisa mientras empezaba a empujarla hacia las escaleras. –Acaso crees que te quedaras sin hacer nada ahora que Hina-chan volvió?-

-Demo…- Dijo dudosa buscando ayuda en la castaña que miraba la escena divertida. –Matte- Agrego exasperada de que el rubio la empujara escaleras arriba.

-Hanabi-chan tu también te tardas un poco arreglándote- Dijo divertido el rubio haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara ante el comentario. –Vamos… termina de subir!- Agrego frunciendo el ceño tomando de la cintura a la adolescente haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente y subiendo las escaleras con ella en brazos.

Umiko miraba la escena entretenida, realmente había sido bueno que Hinata se perdiera la semana que lo hizo, había descubierto lo mucho que podía ayudar Hanabi así dijera que no le agradaba para nada ayudarlos con tonterías y además había conocido a esas dos extranjeras emocionadas por cada cosa que hacía.

-Realmente son cosas que tenían que pasar no es así Hina-chan?- Murmuro para sí misma terminando de entrar a la sala todavía con la sonrisa adornando sus delgados labios, disfrutaba enteramente la compañía de esas tres temperamentales mujeres.

Se giro viendo con cierta nostalgia la gran ventana que daba una gran vista del exterior, algunos carros pasando frente a la casa y una que otra pareja tomados de la mano saliendo para su trabajo o sencillamente paseando, añoraba el tiempo había pasado en aquella casa, en su adolescencia todo era mucho más sencillo y sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada ni siquiera de un error que vivió en esos años tan mágicos y llenos de inocencia como lo fue su adolescencia.

****

Que tal?!... El capitulo fue… Como decirlo sin que me duela… Algo lento! Como un relleno! Pero ps eso me hace feliz! Estoy algo apurada! Cosas de la uni que me tienen estresada y con unas ganas de terminar el semestre rápido! Lástima que no agarrare vacaciones! T_T

**flordezereso, sofitcard, Clan Hyuuga Uchiha, Claressa, aiko Uchiha, LennaParis, ayu-chan y DarkAmy-chan. **

Saludos a todas y gracias por sus reviews! Siempre son bien recibidos y me encanta saber que todavía siguen mi historia! Jajaja… Lamento no responder los reviews pero… No tengo tiempo! Igual los leo todos! Cuídense y nos veremos en la próxima actualización!


	33. Chapter 33 Las Consecuencias

**Ohayo! Primero que nada solo me queda pedir perdón por mi ausencia tan prolongada! Realmente no era mi intención pero así se dieron las cosas!!! Así es el mundo en el que vivo… Nunca tengo tiempo de nada!!! T__T Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto-san**

****

**Cap. XXXIII. Las Consecuencias de Tu Decisión. **

Gruño roncamente mientras terminaba de quitarse la yukata gris y la colocaba en uno de los sillones, buscando con la mirada su camisa azul, el lugar era realmente grande, una habitación con varios sillones de tonos pasteles, las paredes de un fuerte tono vino tinto y los separadores en color beige con distinto paisajes del Japón antiguo.

-Terminaste?- Murmuro una voz divertida al otro lado del separador, este solo pudo gruñir como respuesta mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones todavía sin encontrar su camisa.

-Dobe…- Llamo viendo como la silueta al otro lado del separador se tensaba afirmando su pensamiento. –Dame la camisa onegai- Pidió cortésmente intentando contener las ganas de golpearlo por segunda vez en el día.

-Esto?- Dijo inocentemente apareciendo en uno de los costados con un bulto de tela azul entre las manos. –Estaba en uno de los sillones- Agrego ampliando su sonrisa mientras el pelinegro solo podía fruncir el ceño intentando disimular infructuosamente su mal carácter.

-Sasuke-kun… Debemos irnos- Sonó la delicada voz de una mujer justo a espaldas del rubio, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. –Además Hanabi-chan ya empezó a cansarse de estar sentada- Comento divertida mientras veía como el rubio agradecía silenciosamente y empezaba su marcha hacia el otro lado de la gran habitación.

-Repíteme porque vinimos primero para acá?- Murmuro empezando a cerrar los botones de la camisa girándose hacia la mujer que sonreía tiernamente y avanzaba unos pasos hacia él para ordenar un poco su cabello.

-Ustedes no pueden estar en la prueba del vestido de Umiko-chan… Así que ella decidió venir aquí primero para luego separarnos- Explico pacientemente mientras terminaba su tarea de acomodar el cabello del pelinegro, Sasuke gruño todavía cerrando los botones dejándose hacer por la pequeña mujer que tenía en frente.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha consigo misma y se separo unos cuantos pasos para admirar como había quedado, debía admitir que los años hicieron del Uchiha un hombre aun más atractivo de lo que lo recordaba.

-Hinata…- Llamo el pelinegro al ver como la mujer se había dado media vuelta para dejar que se terminara de arreglar para poder marcharse de ahí, la vio girarse un poco esperando que terminara de hablar.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos- Dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio, segundos que el aprovecho para terminar de vestirse y llegar hasta donde estaba congelada la delicada ojiblanca. –Me voy ahorita…- Continuo sintiendo como a su lado la mujer se estremecía y reanudaba su marcha.

-Lo sé…- Soltó en un susurro mirándolo de reojo, ella estaba consciente de que luego de esa prueba se separarían, tal vez por algunas horas, tal vez por unos días, todavía no sabía muy bien como se sentía con respecto a eso.

-Volveré por ti Hinata…- Dijo seriamente empezando a escuchar el escándalo que sus acompañantes estaban causando. –No dudes de eso- Agrego fríamente tomándola del brazo para detenerla, tenía que ver sus ojos, tenía que intentar entender que era lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Yo…- Empezó subiendo su rostro encontrándose con los negros ojos del hombre, se sorprendió al ver un brillo de temor reflejado en ellos y dándose por vencida sonrió tímidamente. -Te esperare Sasuke-kun- Dijo segura de sí misma sonrojándose, se tranquilizo al ver como el aludido sonreía de medio lado y liberaba su brazo.

-No dejes que el dobe haga lo que le dé la gana- Ordeno unos cuantos pasos más adelante que ella, Hinata empezó a caminar lentamente mientras intentaba entender el porqué de esa frase, sabía que el rubio podía ser algo torpe pero no como para arruinar su boda.

-Creo que Fran y Hanabi-chan lo tienen suficientemente controlado- Se burlo al momento de llegar con el grupo de mujeres que se reían mientras el pobre rubio estaba sentado con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

-Dobe…- Llamo el pelinegro haciendo que el aludido levantara la cabeza, pudo ver sus azules ojos brillar aliviado mientras de un salto se ponía de pie.

-Entonces… Nos veremos en la tarde no?- Dijo Naruto volviendo a su usual felicidad, al parecer estaba muy aliviado de poder marcharse de ese lugar y dejar atrás a esas mujeres que empezaban a torturarle la existencia.

-Hai, no olvides que esta noche tenemos que volver a ir al templo- La voz de la castaña sonó algo aterradora mientras le sonreía tiernamente, al parecer el rubio si era lo suficientemente torpe como para olvidar algunos detalles exasperando el siempre tranquilo carácter de su prometida.

-Hai hai! Nos veremos en casa de Hina-chan en unas horas!- Se despidió el rubio rozando fugazmente los labios de la castaña y alzando su mano en el aire se despidió de las demás caminando hacia la salida.

-Nos veremos en la boda Uchiha-kun- Se despidió Umiko haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera algo sorprendido, se giro para verla de reojo y vio como sonreía complacida y agitaba su mano tímidamente despidiéndose.

-Matta ne Sasuke-kun- Dijo un poco mas entusiasmada la ojiblanca haciendo que sus ojos se movieran de la castaña a esa delicada silueta que lo volvía loco y para su sorpresa vio como la pelirroja y la rubia se despedían en silencio de el.

-Hmp- Soltó un gruñido discreto y subiendo un poco su mano salió por el mismo lugar por el cual se había ido el rubio, sabía que su amigo estaba impaciente por abandonar ese lugar que parecía estar hecho únicamente para mujeres.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Una ligera corriente de aire frio choco contra su espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecer, vio el delgado vestido blanco con flores en azul cielo en sus tobillos mientras sostenía la delicada seda entre sus dedos, era tan reconfortante sentir esa fría tela contra su piel, disfrutaría mucho esa ceremonia tradicional.

Coloco con sumo cuidado la prenda casi traslucida cubriendo su cuerpo, le llegaba exactamente hasta los tobillos, lo ato con cuidado mientras tomaba otra yukata un poco más oscura para colocarla sobre la anterior.

"La seda… Siempre será un deleite" Pensó terminando de amarrar la segunda yukata, se giro viendo con cierto recelo el deslumbrante kimono que estaba frente a ella, estirado totalmente para que se deleitara con el decorado.

Era de un tono rosa perla, en el borde inferior una franja de lila subía en espiral hasta su rodilla, los bordados de pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas bordeaban la franja lila mientras una que otra flor blanca aparecía a nivel de su hombro como si acabara de caer del árbol sobre la que portara el kimono.

-Sugoi…- Murmuro una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara, vio a su hermana menor y sonriendo le indico que tomara el kimono, debían ayudarla a ponérselo.

-Crees que es bonito?- Susurro la mayor de las Hyuuga sintiendo como la pesada tela caía en sus hombros mientras su hermana se dedicaba a acomodar las largas mangas que tenían el mismo borde morado los bordados de flores daban la ilusión de que estaban cayendo brindándole una movilidad hipnótica a la prenda.

-Hai… Es muy bonito- Respondió entusiasmada tomando el obi de tono morado y ajustándolo a la estrecha cintura de la mujer, Hinata acaricio suavemente la tela volviendo a detallarla, hacía muchos años que no se ponía algo tan bello como lo era un kimono.

-Trajiste el tuyo?- Murmuro viendo que su hermana estaba solo con las dos primera yukatas blancas y había dejado en el suelo el kimono fucsia oscuro con grandes flores en tonos pasteles brillantes, mucho más acorde a su edad. –No lo tires- Regaño agachándose con dificultad para tomar la prenda entre sus manos.

-Hai…- Dijo algo aburrida por el regaño, alzo sus manos permitiéndole a la mayor empezar a colocar el traje, la ojiblanca se dedico a acomodar las largas mangas y tomando el obi de un tono marrón lo ato fuertemente a la diminuta cintura de su hermana dejando que se viera ligeramente su forma.

Hinata sonrió y camino hacia el centro de la sala viendo con asombro el brillante kimono blanco que llevaba la castaña, el borde de la prenda se arrastraba en el suelo con una línea roja brillante donde comenzaba la pintura de una orilla rodeada de arboles en flor y unas cuantas grullas alzando vuelo, el diseño llegaba hasta la rodilla y se encontraba al final de las largas mangas.

-Kawai Umiko-chan!- Dijo la menor de las Hyuuga haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara, Hinata se acerco y tomo el uchikake de un tono rojo brillante bordado enteramente con árboles de cerezo en flor y grullas descansando en una que otra rama con un rio en medio de todo el diseño.

-Domo- Susurro la castaña alzando sus brazos permitiendo que la ojiblanca colocara la última pieza de su traje nupcial. –Como… Me veo?- Dijo nerviosa girándose totalmente hacia las Hyuuga.

-Te ves espectacular Umiko-chan!- Dijo entusiasmada Hinata al tiempo que unos cuantos gruñidos se acercaban a ellas acompañados de una melodiosa risa. –Fran? Naty?- Interrogo viendo con sorpresa y agrado lo bien que ambas se veían en kimono.

-Umiko nos dijo que era necesario este traje para la boda que luego podemos cambiarnos- Explico la pelirroja que llevaba un kimono morado con dibujos de un cielo estrellado y unos árboles de melocotón en flor y su obi de un tono azul muy claro que hacia resaltar sus facciones extranjeras.

-Es complicado vestirse con esto!- Se quejo nuevamente la rubia moviendo con brusquedad las largas mangas de su kimono azul eléctrico con bordados de abanicos con largas cintas de distintos colores por toda la prenda y un obi de un tono amarillo pastel. –Porque tienen que ponerse tantos vestidos por debajo de este?- Interrogo con deseos de llorar.

-Son yukatas y es la forma tradicional de llevar este tipo de kimonos- Explico Hanabi cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano. –Al parecer a todas nos quedaron exactos los kimonos- Dijo paseando su mirada por las otras cuatro mujeres.

-Hai… Era lo que quería ver antes de dejarlos para que los laven y los preparen para el día de la ceremonia- Confeso la castaña subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho, realmente daba una imagen casi fantasiosa el verla entre tanta seda brillante.

-Ahora… Los vestidos normales por favor?- Soltó la rubia haciendo reír a las demás. –Necesitare que alguien empiece a quitarme este kimono- Agrego intentando mantener el equilibrio, no estaba acostumbrar a caminar con ropas tan ajustadas en las piernas.

-Amo esta cultura!- Dijo extasiada la pelirroja acariciando una y otra vez la suave y fresca tela que no podía llegar a sentir por las yukatas que tenia por debajo. –Definitivamente una maravilla!- Concluyo saltando con suma facilidad hacia su separador para poder empezar a desvestirse.

-Como… Como diablos puedes caminar con esto tan fácil?!- Soltó la rubia tropezándose para llegar hacia donde estaba la pelirroja riendo todavía mientras disfrutaba de su nueva adquisición.

-Definitivamente será interesante tenerlas en la ceremonia- Comento divertida la castaña girándose totalmente hacia su amiga que veía desconcertada la escena. –En tu ausencia estuvimos obligadas a convivir y las invite-

-Y les mando a hacer de urgencia los kimonos que ves- Agrego la menor todavía sentada escuchando los leves lamentos de la rubia al otro lado de la habitación. –Debo admitir que no les quedan tan mal- Sonrió discretamente intentando ocultar el hecho de que se había acostumbrado a ese par tan extraño que la cuido por unos cuantos días.

-No te hubieras molestado- Hinata sabía bien cuanto podía llegar a costar un kimono de esa calidad y aunque era la boda de su amiga no podía permitir que estuviera desperdiciando dinero de esa manera.

-Tranquila… Ambas pagaron por ellos- Corto la castaña viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca, esta entendió y le quito nuevamente la uchikake para aflojar el obi y pudiera quitarse el kimono, todavía faltaban unas cuantas cosas por probar.

-Hai… Apenas supieron lo que costaban se rehusaron a que Umiko-chan pagara…- Concluyo la castaña poniéndose de pie y girándose para que su hermana soltara el obi y pudiera liberarse de aquella tradicional prenda.

-Tampoco te gustan mucho verdad?- Se burlo la ojiblanca escuchando un ligero gruñido mientras veía como su hermana menor bajaba los brazos dejando que la delicada prenda cayera al suelo perdiéndose detrás de un separador.

-Que harás?- Susurro la castaña girando a la ojiblanca para empezar a aflojar el obi lentamente, sabía que su amiga no tenía prisa por deshacerse de esa prenda que tenia tanto tiempo sin usar.

-No lo sé… El no volverá en unos días- Confeso bajando la cabeza sintiendo como la seda era retirada con sumo cuidado de sus hombros haciendo que cayera hasta sus tobillos.

-Hina-chan… Hablo de tu estadía en Japón- Murmuro divertida recogiendo su kimono y el de las ojiblancas para colocarlos en el sofá más grande de toda la habitación, vio de reojo como la chica se tenso en su lugar mientras soltaba ligeramente la yukata de algodón.

-No lo sé… Debo hablar con mi otosan- Confeso dejándose caer en uno de los sillones viendo fijamente a su amiga, realmente había cambiado en todos los años que no se habían visto.

-Uchiha-kun volverá- Comento al aire sonriendo mientras terminaba de doblar los kimonos. –El siempre te ha querido Hina-chan…- Murmuro acercándose a la ojiblanca y tomando su mano intentando darle valor.

-Yo…- Se corto al saberse descubierta, había estado dudando de que el pelinegro volviera, todavía estaba un poco recelosa de él, de su comportamiento, de lo mucho que pudo cambiar en esos años de ausencia.

-No vuelvas a dudar… Eso podría destruirlo totalmente- Confeso apretando ligeramente la mano de su amiga confundiéndola. –Yo lo vi Hina-chan… Lo vi hundirse y amargarse alejándose de todo y de todos- Sonrió tristemente mientras se ponía de pie y acariciaba el largo cabello de su amiga.

-Yo… Tengo mucho miedo- Dijo con una presión en su pecho, era lo único que le quedaba, ese temor de no volverlo a ver, de que la dejara, de que le hiciera lo que ella le hizo. –El… El es todo para mí- Abrazo la cintura de su amiga ocultando su rostro y sus deseos de llorar.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo- Soltó un suspiro calmado mientras dejaba que su amiga se desahogara. –Confía en Uchiha-kun- Dijo intentando infundirle fuerzas, sabía que tenía que confiar en ese hombre, el rubio lo hacía, ella también podía hacerlo, debía creer en sus intensiones para que la ojiblanca no volviera a huir, esta vez no se haría a un lado.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Un rayo de sol se coló en la habitación alumbrando escasamente una mesa llena de fotografías, vio con cierto recelo que su compañero se inclinara para verlas un poco, no entendía en qué momento decidió llevar al rubio con él.

-Oe Teme…- Llamo el rubio intentando contener la risa y tomando una foto entre sus manos se giro hacia el pelinegro. –No me habías dicho que de niño eras tan adorable- Se burlo estallando en carcajadas mostrando la foto donde salía el aludido sonriendo abiertamente en brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Dobe- Gruño arrancando la foto de entre las manos del rubio mientras este todavía seguía riendo fuertemente, definitivamente no estaba pensando cuando decidió llevar al rubio a casa de sus padres.

-Sasuke-san ya puede pasar- Murmuro una voz desde el pasillo, ambos hombres se giraron a ver a la muchacha que se sonrojo e inclinándose ligeramente prácticamente corrió para escapar de esas miradas tan penetrantes.

-Dobe…-

-Te espero en la sala… No tocare nada- Lo corto el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente mientras se despeinaba su cabello ante la vista atónita del pelinegro, al parecer entendía bien que esa era una situación algo delicada para el Uchiha.

Sasuke bajo su rostro ocultando la sonrisa que inconscientemente se le había formado, realmente ese rubio era el único en quien podía confiar, aunque sabía que era hiperactivo sin remedio nunca lo abandono y solo ahora es que se percataba de lo importante que era la amistad de ese hombre para él.

"Baka" Se quejo mentalmente viendo como el rubio sonriendo se disculpaba con una de las muchachas que trabajaba para ellos, soltó un bufido mientras empezaba a adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo, hacia la habitación que estaba ocupando su madre.

El pelinegro volvió a sentir la presión en su pecho, odiaba esa sensación, le recordaba a cuando la ojiblanca se había ido, cuando lo había abandonado, podía recordar claramente el dolor que lo acompaño durante mucho tiempo después de decidir vengarse, el mismo dolor que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando la hizo llorar luego de tantos años sin verla, un dolor que podía atravesarlo completamente haciéndole desear la muerte.

"Hinata… Tu dolor es mucho más agudo?" Pensó deteniéndose delante de una gran puerta café claro, suspiro y toco suavemente intentando no importunar demasiado a su madre. –Okasan?- Soltó luego de unos segundos sin obtener una respuesta.

Escucho un ligero movimiento al otro lado de la puerta, se lleno de ansiedad conteniendo la respiración, sabía que tenía que contarle, decirle que dejaría a la peliplata esperando que no se sintiera demasiado mal por esa situación.

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo la mujer al momento de abrir la puerta, el aludido aguanto la respiración viendo con cierta calma que la cara de su madre tenía un poco mas de color y sus ojeras empezaban a desaparecer.

-Okasan…- Pronuncio viendo como ella sonreía tiernamente y se encaminaba nuevamente a la cama, el se encargo de cerrar la puerta para poder hablar con ella mucho más tranquilo.

-Itachi-kun me dijo que escapaste- Dijo divertida tomando un poco de agua, la ventana de la habitación estaba totalmente abierta dejando a la vista el gran jardín lleno de una gran variedad de flores todas de vivaces colores. –Porque esta vez Sasu-kun?- Interrogo dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche y viendo severamente a su hijo.

-De eso me gustaría hablar Okasan- Dijo intentando mantener el tono neutro de su voz, le era casi imposible no sentirse estudiado por su madre, ella casi siempre descubría que era lo que sentía incluso antes de que el intentara mencionarlo.

-Akane-chan no ha venido últimamente por aquí- Comento soltando un suspiro algo decepcionada. –Si sigues tratándola así ella no te aguantara mucho mas Sasu-kun- Aconsejo apoyándose totalmente en la cabecera de la cama.

-Okasan…- Llamo viendo como esta asentía y se giraba hacia el gran jardín, realmente estaba molesta con él, sabía que no le gustaba mucho que estuviera con alguien solo por estar y mas al estar consciente de sus fugaces aventuras.

-Cuando te casaras Sasu-kun? Ese amigo tuyo se casara en unos días no? Porque no sigues su ejemplo?- Volvió a interrumpirlo, Mikoto había tenido tiempo de analizar en detalle la vida de sus hijos, lo poco que conocía de sus relaciones amorosas y llego a la conclusión de que su hijo menor solo podría olvidar a la Hyuuga casándose.

-Okasan onegai- Pidió bajando la cabeza ante el discreto regaño que estaba recibiendo, sabía que había cometido muchos errores en esa área, que ella no estaba satisfecha por saberlo infeliz, por lo inestable que estuvo todos esos años.

-Sasu-kun… Solo me preocupo por ti- Dijo al sentir como había molestado a su hijo, tal vez había hablado muy rápido descargando todo sin dejarle explicarse. –Porque escapaste Sasu-kun? Que te perturbo tanto?- Interrogo algo preocupada, le dolía ver como el más pequeño todavía le costaba adaptarse a la vida, a su vida.

-Okasan, pienso dejar a Akane- Soltó mirando fijamente a su madre, vio como los ojos negros se dilataban de la sorpresa y su boca se abría intentando pronunciar algo. –Me fui porque… Hinata… Ella volvió- Revelo sintiéndose avergonzado, sabía que su madre tenía cierta idea de lo que había pasado con la ojiblanca y que realmente era la única de todas las mujeres con las que había estado que le había agradado.

-Hinata?- Repitió viendo con incredulidad como su hijo asentía apretando los puños sobre su regazo. –La chica Hyuuga? Ella volvió?- Pregunto todavía sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Hai… Es la mejor amiga de la novia de Naruto- Explico frunciendo el ceño y estudiando discretamente las reacciones de su madre, no era una noticia que se recibiera con tanta calma y más después de tantos detalles.

-Eso explica su regreso- Comento volviendo a su tono tranquilo y subiendo una mano acaricio la mejilla de su hijo obligándolo a verla. –Y… Ella hablo contigo?- Dudo unos segundos de preguntar aquello, pero para la mujer no era un secreto el periodo de depresión que paso su hijo por la repentina desaparición de la Hyuuga.

-Hablamos Okasan… Ella quiere estar conmigo- Dio como simple respuesta, no le daría detalles de esa relación, nunca lo había hecho con ninguna y no empezaría ahora. –Debo terminar con Akane hoy mismo- Su voz sonó determinada haciendo que la mujer no pudiera contener su emoción.

-Sasu-kun- Llamo sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, sus ojos se cristalizaron casi al instante abrazando tiernamente a su hijo. –Me alegra que luches por ser feliz- Susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro en su lugar respiro tranquilo y abrazo suavemente a su madre, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía satisfecha por algo que el decidía hacer.

La pelinegra se separo lentamente de Sasuke sabiendo que el odiaba aquellas demostraciones de afecto, conocía extremadamente bien ese carácter difícil y lo malhumorado que siempre solía estar, la única vez que pudo verlo realmente tranquilo fue en ese fugaz periodo de tiempo, donde había aparecido esa niña de ojos perlados y corazón inocente.

-Okasan- Llamo el hombre tomando la mano de la mujer viendo como esta asentía sonriente. –Como estas? Te ves mejor demo…-

-Hai… Estoy mejor Sasu-kun- Dijo intentando calmar a su hijo. –Me puse algo mal cuando me entere de tu escape y tuvieron que internarme demo… Me recupere rápido- Dijo restándole importancia al pequeño incidente que ocurrió en la ausencia del pelinegro.

-Que te dijeron los médicos?- Pregunto sereno sirviéndole un poco mas de agua a la mujer que sonrió agradecida, el pelinegro vio como su madre tomaba lentamente el agua, tal vez disfrutando del sabor de ese liquido que tenía algún tiempo sin probar.

-Al parecer está recuperándose totalmente el sistema inmunológico- Contesto alegre mientras volvía a dejar el vaso a un lado. –Al parecer ya esa complicación está pasando-

-Y pensar que empezó como una simple gripe- Dijo cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua, la pelinegra no pudo evitar reír ante el berrinche que estaba haciendo su hijo poniéndolo más tenso.

-A veces suelen pasar estas cosas… Ya estoy bien- Aseguro tomando nuevamente las manos del pelinegro. –Deberías irte a hablar con Akane-chan de una vez- Soltó un poco intranquila, sabía que nada estaba resuelto hasta que el hablara con la peliplata y conocía de sobra ese carácter orgulloso.

Sasuke se tomo su tiempo para contestar, sabía que ella tenía razón pero no tenia ánimos todavía de dejarla sola, muy poco tiempo pasaba de por sí como para dejarla tan rápido; gruño al escuchar una estridente risa aumentar de volumen en el pasillo y unos segundos después unos toqueteos en la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo sin pensarlo viendo con curiosidad como su hijo se tensaba en su lugar, la puerta se abrió con algo de brusquedad dejando a la vista una fornida silueta que seguía riendo fuertemente.

-Ohayo Mikoto-san- Saludo alegremente sin inmutarse por el gruñido de amenaza que soltó el pelinegro, siempre había sido así en cuanto a su madre se trataba. –Como se siente?-

-Naruto-kun!- Dijo sorprendida al reconocer a ese adolescente hiperactivo en aquel apuesto hombre. –Estoy bien… Cuanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo sin salir de su sorpresa haciendo que el rubio se riera nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Si dobe… Cuanto tiempo- Se burlo el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio gruñera y lo empujara un poco en su lugar. –Que sucede?- Interrogo recordando que el rubio había dicho que lo esperaría.

-Necesito ir a mi casa, al parecer llegaron unas cosas antes de tiempo de Ero-sennin- Dijo algo enfadado cruzándose de brazos. –Dice que no pueden estar en caja mucho tiempo así que debo ir a recibirlos-

Sasuke gruño poniéndose de pie, dudando nuevamente de cómo había terminado siendo amigo de un ser tan despistado y problemático, contuvo su insulto al escuchar la risa de su madre a sus espaldas.

-Justo Sasu-kun estaba saliendo- Comento poniéndose de pie lentamente, negó al ofrecimiento silencioso de su hijo por ayudarla. –Iba a ir al jardín igualmente- Se excuso empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Vamos teme!- Dijo el rubio tomando al pelinegro del brazo y abrazando suavemente a la mujer por la espalda haciéndola reír sutilmente. –Arigatou Mikoto-san… Ojala se recupere pronto- Termino alegremente liberando al pelinegro para que pudiera despedirse de su madre mientras el corría hacia el recibidor.

-Cuídate si?- Dijo serio viendo fijamente a su madre, esta asintió acariciando la mejilla de su hijo y moviendo unos cabellos que caían frente a uno de sus ojos. –Volveré en cuanto pueda- Comento abrazando suavemente a su madre mientras esta lo envolvía suavemente entre sus brazos.

-La próxima vez- Dijo viendo de manera divertida como su hijo se detenía para girarse a verla. –Quiero que traigas a Hinata-chan… Quisiera ver cuánto la ha cambiado el ambiente europeo- Dijo divertida mientras se giraba para perderse en dirección al jardín.

Sasuke sonrió empezando a caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio mirando intranquilamente su reloj, todavía no le había dicho que se verían nuevamente en la boda y debía hacerlo antes de que pensara que se había escapado nuevamente.

-Vamos dobe- Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo a paso rápido de la mansión Uchiha, sabía que debía volver a casa de la ojiblanca a dejar al rubio que se iría en su auto y no estaban muy lejos.

-Teme… Cuando hablaras con Akane-chan?- Soltó cuando subió al asiento del copiloto, Sasuke encendió el auto gruñendo ante la pregunta, ahora si no tenía que buscar cómo empezar ese tema y no habrían tantas preguntas.

-Luego de dejarte iré a hablar con ella dobe- Confeso viendo de reojo a su amigo, al parecer estaba algo nervioso por esa situación. –No pasara nada demo… Nos veremos nuevamente el día de la boda- Soltó de una sola vez escuchando un ensordecedor grito por parte de su amigo.

-Nani?! Y eso a que se debe?!- Grito fuertemente justo cuando el pelinegro cruzaba en una calle lanzándolo contra la puerta del auto. –No quieras matarme antes de tiempo teme!- Regaño por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Luego de arreglar las cosas con Akane debo hacer una última cosa y nos veremos en tu boda- Dio como simple explicación viendo a lo lejos el auto gris platinado brillando bajo los rayos del sol.

-Asegúrate de aparecer teme! No quiero que me asesinen el día de mi boda!- Se quejo el rubio abriendo la puerta furioso y lanzándola haciendo un fuerte berrinche. –Te estaré esperando!- Grito al tiempo que el pelinegro pisaba el acelerador a fondo para salir lo antes posible de esa zona residencial.

"Tranquilo dobe… Desgraciadamente luego de esto no creo que vuelva a tener motivos para desaparecer" Se dijo sonriendo altivamente abriéndose paso entre las calles de Tokio, se sentía totalmente ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Giro su rostro hacia el gran ventanal viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse pintando el firmamento con esos alegres tonos naranjas y rosas, en cualquier otra situación disfrutaría de tal espectáculo pero, ese no era el momento para disfrutar de un común atardecer.

"Sera que la baka esa no piensa salir hoy?!" Pensó apretando los dientes y estirándose en la cama revolviendo un poco más las sabanas, tenía demasiada hambre y ya estaba harta de las malditas galletas integrales.

Se sentó al borde de la cama todavía admirando distraídamente el bello atardecer que se dibujaba en su ventana, gruño y camino empujando con sus pies el pequeño desastre que había en todo el suelo de su habitación.

-Que mas puedo destruir?- Se pregunto abriendo su closet y sacando una caja de madera se sentó frente al gran mueble, suspiro viendo el contenido, ya casi no quedaban cosas que pudiera destruir, estaban esas fotos del festival donde nunca aparecían solos.

-Acaso no les gustaba estar solos o qué?- Dijo exasperada haciendo pedazos una foto donde estaba el pelinegro con su grupo de instituto y la ojiblanca junto a él sonriendo, celebrando alguna cosa sin importancia para ella.

Removió una vez el contenido de la caja intentando encontrar alguna otra cosa de la ojiblanca pero nada, ya había destruido absolutamente todo de ella, bufo exasperada mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y pateando la pequeña caja de madera camino hacia el baño, odiaba andar tan despeinada así no saliera a ningún lado era una sensación desagradable para ella.

-El baka de Itachi me dijo que vendría en unas horas… Ya casi termina el día y Sasuke-kun no ha aparecido!- Dijo golpeando el lavamanos con fuerza mientras se intentaba desenredar el cabello un poco, había pasado todo el día en la cama y ya tenía aspecto de estar enferma.

El timbre de la casa sonó suavemente en su lugar, tensándola en su lugar, tal vez había decidido aparecer por fin delante de ella por fin luego de días desaparecido, se giro nuevamente hacia el espejo del baño viendo con alegría su aspecto demacrado, tenía que acentuar algunas cosas pero eso le tomaba unos cuantos segundos.

-Sasuke-kun…- Susurro corriendo desde su posición hacia la gran peinadora ahora destruida por las tijeras que estaban todavía abiertas y clavadas en la fina madera de roble, tomo uno de sus estuches de sombras y empezó a oscurecer las ojeras que ya tenía pero de tanta hambre que estaba pasando.

Un leve toqueteo al otro lado de la puerta la hizo chillar dejando caer el estuche de sombras ensuciando totalmente la alfombra, gruño ante su torpeza y camino lentamente hacia la puerta esperando.

_-Akane abre la puerta de una vez!- _La grave e irritada voz del pelinegro resonó del otro lado haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa, realmente el mayor de los Uchiha tenía razón en cuanto a sus premoniciones, todavía no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que hablo con él.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun?- Susurro suavemente al abrir lentamente su puerta, su rostro se vio reflejado en aquellos pozos negros que amenazaban con herirla mortalmente.

-Necesitamos hablar- Dijo sin inmutarse por su demacrada apariencia, vio con neutralidad el desastre que había en toda la habitación y soltando un suspiro cansado se dio cuenta de que tardaría más de lo que esperaba intentando convencer a esa mujer.

****

Qué tal?... Espero les guste el capitulo… Ya esta a punto de acabar la historia! Unos pocos capítulos más y se acaba esto… Jajajajajaja… Quisiera decir que me entristece y en cierta parte es así pero ahora como no tengo tiempo de nada… Me alegra… Aunque la extrañare… Fue mi primera historia SasuHina y darle un final es realmente triste! Besos y saludos a los que siguen este fic… Los quiero.

**aiko Uchiha, Claressa, ayu-chaan, flordezereso, Kikuta-Madaren, DarkAmy-chan, princesshina. **

Un beso a todos los quiero y nos leeremos pronto!!!! Espero no perderme tanto tiempo otra vez!


	34. Chapter 34 La Locura de un Amor

**Ohayo! Aquí la conti de esta historia! Ya está llegando a su final! Debo decir que me encanto escribirla y ps… Solo unos pocos capis más! Naruto es de Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para drenar mis fantasías mas extrañas! Jajajaja**

****

**Cap. XXXIV. La Locura de un Amor no Correspondido.**

El aire viciado lleno sus sentidos haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, todo el lugar estaba destrozado, cubierto con pedazos de madera, papeles y fotografías, todo destruido, algunas manchas carmesí en la alfombra le daban una idea de que era lo que ensuciaba el aire que lograba respirar en esa habitación.

-Hablar?- Murmuro suavemente subiendo sus manos hasta el nivel del pecho, podía ver el reflejo del temor en esos ojos violetas, marcados por las profundas ojeras que adornaban su antes impecable rostro.

-Hai- Dio como simple respuesta cruzándose de brazos y caminando lentamente hacia la mitad de la habitación, sus ojos viajaron con rapidez intentando identificar algunas de las cosas destruidas.

-Yo… No me he sentido muy bien- Hablo con pesadez notando la ligera perturbación en el rostro del pelinegro al mirar el lugar, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando.

-Porque has armado este desastre?- Su voz sonó fría, sus oscuros ojos se centraron totalmente en la delgada figura ante sí, su cuerpo temblaba muy suavemente delante de sí y podía reconocer el miedo que su voz le causaba.

-Gomen… Me Salí de control- Acepto, sus pasos fueron sigilosos, tan silenciosos que parecía como si realmente no estuviera caminando, su cuerpo se movió tan rápido que casi dudo de su aparente estado debilitado.

-Que planeas con esto?- Interrogo viendo con cierta curiosidad como la chica se acostaba suavemente en la gran cama y se cubría totalmente con las sabanas, parecía realmente perturbada.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, minutos que el utilizo para realizar una inspección más detallada al lugar, cerca de sus pies reconoció unos rostros, sus manos se movieron con rapidez tomando el pequeño pedazo de fotografía.

"Kisama…" Pensó sintiendo la rabia fluir por todo su cuerpo, el rostro rasgado y manchado de una Hinata de 16 años, su sonrisa era realmente deslumbrante, las ligeras manchas de carmesí lo perturbaron haciendo que se girara hacia el pequeño bulto en medio de la cama, no había movimiento alguno.

-Akane…- Llamo irritado al tiempo que se alzaba para ver mejor a la mujer, se había movido sin que él se diera cuenta haciéndose una pequeña bola en medio de la cama, las sabanas estaban rasgadas, manchadas con colores que él no pudo definir.

-Márchate- Pidió en voz tenue, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la débil petición de la que había sido su compañera. –No quiero verte… Ni hablarte… Márchate- Exigió con un poco mas de fuerza, el pelinegro gruño irritado y camino a paso rápido hasta quedar donde suponía estaba el rostro de la mujer.

-Debemos hablar- Ordeno moviendo las sabanas en un movimiento rápido, la peliplata abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas, sus largas uñas desiguales se clavaban a la piel perforando débilmente su delicada carne, sus ojos violetas brillaron sorprendidos dejando al descubierto sus lagrimas.

-Largo!- Grito al verse descubierta, sus manos se lanzaron hacia el pelinegro haciendo que cayera sobre este, sus manos quedaron sujetas alrededor de aquel cálido cuello, haciéndola gruñir por lo debajo. –No entiendes que no me importa!- Explico todavía gritando, las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas coloreadas con un débil tono rosado.

-Akane- Su voz sonó vacía, inexpresiva, como solía sonar cuando realmente estaba enfadado, cuando realmente deseaba que dejaran de molestarlo, podía ver el dolor reflejado en esa brillante mirada y algo más, algo que no supo reconocer.

-Urusei!- Grito aplicando mas presión en el agarre, sintió la tráquea bajo sus palmas y sonrío, realmente deseaba escucharlo con algún tono de voz. –Odio tu voz- Susurro frunciendo los labios, su rostro se deformo causando que el pelinegro se estremeciera ante tal declaración.

-Porque?- Pregunto, podía ver la rabia empezar a brotar por aquel delgado cuerpo, los espasmos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y las manos alrededor de su cuello temblaban de manera que todavía no podía hacerle daño, podía sentirlas tan frías y nerviosas que dudo que pudiera ejercer algo más de presión.

-Urusei!- Repitió sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a arder en deseos de verlo sufrir, de verlo llorar por la frustración, deseaba que sintiera deseos de morir, que tuviera miedo de ella, por ella. –Te odio…- Siseo amenazante clavando sus uñas en el cuello, sus manos empezaron a ceder mientras sus uñas marcaban la piel empezando a enrojecer las zonas.

El silencio los cubrió, Sasuke la miraba de manera distante, esperando que se descargara, esperando que sencillamente se echara a llorar, recordaba lo malcriada que podía llegar a ser y por eso no se preocupo por su actuación, siempre le gustaba llamar la atención.

**Flash Back. **

_Sus ojos se abrieron de manera instantánea al ver a la pequeña de cabellos plateados llegar hasta él con su pequeño brazo enyesado, su rostro no parecía mostrar más emoción que la ligera satisfacción de saber su deseo cumplido. _

_-Ohayo Sasuke-kun- Saludo de manera neutra, el hombre que la acompañaba suspiro y se aparto de su lado lentamente, el pelinegro vio como el hombre parecía indeciso, dudando de si realmente debía marcharse. _

_-Que… Hiciste?- Interrogo molestándose consigo mismo al escuchar el tartamudeo de su propia voz, no conocía a nadie que pudiera perturbar de aquella forma a un adulto. _

_-Nani mo…- Dijo inocentemente sonriendo de manera triunfal, camino lentamente hacia la banca que estaba cerca de ellos y se sentó con cuidado, aquella herida parecía molestarle de verdad. _

_-Te duele?- Murmuro siguiendo el camino que había tomado la pequeña, vio como esta asentía con cierta resignación mientras clavaba su mirada en sus delicados zapatos deportivos. _

_-Fue un accidente- Revelo empezando a mover los pies, sonrío ante el movimiento que estos hacían. –Mi Otosan quería marcharse- Confeso subiendo su mirada, sus violetas brillaron de manera siniestra mientras intentaba regular su respiración. _

_-Akane- Susurro con cierta preocupación avanzando hacia la pequeña y tomándola de los hombros. –Que hizo?- Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba notando la mirada sorprendida de la niña, esta se mordió el labio, dudando. _

_-Yo… No podía dejar que abandonara a Okasan- Sus ojos se cristalizaron de golpe haciendo que en el interior del pelinegro llameara una rabia bastante extraña para su corta edad. _

_-Tu…- Murmuro viendo como la pequeña asentía avergonzada, sus ojos se centraron en la ligera convulsión de la niña todavía entre sus manos, luego, un murmullo broto de sus delgados labios en forma lastimosa. _

_-Gomenasai!- Grito y se lanzo al pecho del pequeño, tumbándolos a ambos en el proceso, Sasuke se sorprendió y sintió la rabia desaparecer en ese instante, ella siempre había sido delicada y por un lado comprendía su temor a perder a su padre. _

_-Iie…- Murmuro al oído de la niña acariciando suavemente su cabello, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos mientras intentaba incorporarse sin moverla demasiado. –Akane… Yo siempre estaré para ti… Eres mi mejor amiga- Revelo muy bajito, sintió la vergüenza correr por su cuerpo pero, la cálida mano sana de la niña se aferro a su camisa sorprendiéndolo. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Susurro hundiendo mas su rostro en el pecho del niño. –No logre entender que dijiste- Aseguro empujando al pequeño un poco para poder ver su rostro. _

_-Nani mo- Dijo dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, totalmente invisible para los demás pero bastante cálida, una sonrisa solo para ella. _

_-Ya veo…- Murmuro limpiándose ligeramente el rostro sentándose un poco mejor frente al niño. –Y yo que pensé que cambiarias un poco… Viéndome así- Bromeo intentando sonreír, su mueca fue forzada y el pelinegro solo se limito a acariciar su largo cabello plateado. _

_Comprendía bien el comportamiento de la niña, al final de cuentas era tan o más exigente que ella y por esa pequeña razón era que se habían vuelto tan unidos, un comportamiento irracional los unía y había formado una amistad de la cual esperaba nunca separarse. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Escúchame!- El grito agudo y el ardor en los costados de su cuello lo hicieron volver a la realidad, nuevamente los ojos violetas brillaban de rabia, apretaba con tanta fuerza sus labios que empezaban a ponerse morados.

-Nunca… Nunca me has prestado atención- Revelo sintiendo entre sus dedos la calidez de aquella sangre, una sangre que esperaba nunca sentir. –Yo… Yo lo único que deseaba era que cumplieras con tu parte!- Dijo de manera histérica hundiendo un poco mas sus uñas, nuevamente la sensación de la tráquea llego a ella ejerciendo aun más presión.

-Basta!- Alzo su voz varios tonos mientras sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas de la mujer, separando de golpe las manos que amenazaban con lastimarlo realmente. –Tu… No eres la misma- Dudo un segundo pero, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-Soy la misma!- Grito intentando liberarse de esas fuertes manos, empezaba a hacerle daño. –Lo único que esperaba era que cumplieras tu parte… Lo prometiste!- Exigió luchando por tomar nuevamente el cuello del pelinegro.

-Ambos cambiamos- Dijo seriamente mientras separaba un poco más las manos de la mujer, tenia mas fuerza de lo que imaginaba. –No voy a cambiar de parecer- Agrego mirando de manera despiadada a la peliplata que tenia atrapada.

-Es ella- Dijo con rabia mientras sentía la presión de aquella mirada intentar aplastarla. –Ella siempre te ha mentido y ahora… Ahora está haciendo lo mismo… Está jugando contigo!- Grito con fuerza liberándose de manera salvaje del agarre del chico retrocediendo un poco en su posición.

-No es el tema- Replico sintiendo la respiración agitada de la mujer, su aspecto volvió a parecerle delicado pero, dudaba de si realmente su encierro hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectarla realmente.

-Si lo es!- Grito chocando contra la cama al momento de retroceder un poco más, no soportaba sentirse bajo esos inexpresivos ojos, parecían estudiarla buscar la mejor manera para destruirla. –Por eso estas aquí! Para elegirla!- Revelo conteniendo las lagrimas que querían escapar nuevamente de sus ojos, no podía permitirse ser débil.

-No quiero estar contigo- Acepto poniéndose de pie mientras exhalaba lentamente, realmente no tenia ánimos de continuar con aquella ridícula discusión. –Deberás marcharte- Ordeno cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Iie!- Grito y se lanzo sobre el pelinegro haciéndolo chocar contra el gran ventanal de la habitación, este vibró bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro, la frustración no la dejaba pensar bien, sus sentidos estaban totalmente bloqueado e ignoraba donde se había apoyado.

-Debes quedarte conmigo! Tu eres mío Sasuke!- Grito sollozando mientras apretaba sus delgadas manos alrededor de la camisa del pelinegro, sus ojos vieron fugazmente las gotas de sangre que rodaban lentamente hasta cubrir poco a poco el cuello de la camisa.

Sasuke volvió a tomar las muñecas de la chica pero esta se agito y volvió a empujarlo contra el gran cristal produciendo un ligero chasquido, este se detuvo en seco, ella realmente había dejado de pensar, sus sentimientos se habían apoderado de sus acciones.

-Detente Akane- Exigió dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado, si luchaba con ella esta podría empujarlo y hacerlos caer. –Tu no quieres esto- Dijo mirándola fríamente, vio como la rabia volvía a brillar por encima del dolor haciéndola gruñir por lo debajo.

-Iie… No me importa- Acepto sonriendo y empujando un poco más el cuerpo del pelinegro. –Mientras tu corazón no sea de ella… Nada más me importa- Confeso apoyándose totalmente en el pecho del pelinegro haciendo que el cristal se cuarteara un poco mas hundiéndose bajo la espalda del pelinegro.

-Akane- Murmuro abriendo los ojos con la sorpresa, su voz se quebró y la peliplata subió su mirada radiante de felicidad, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y bajo su rostro apoyándolo totalmente en el pecho del chico, realmente se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La ciudad se llenaba lentamente de vida, conforme avanzaban las horas y el atardecer marcaba el cielo de colores pasteles, parecía una invitación para salir a pasear, toco de manera descuidada la malteada que tenía entre sus manos y tomando un poco intento concentrarse únicamente en el paisaje exterior.

-Así que… No aparecerá hasta la boda?- Repitió con cierta duda la mujer a su lado, la ojiblanca solo asintió todavía con la mirada perdida en el mar de personas que poco a poco iban llenando las aceras y los autos empezaban a llenar el ambiente con un sonido cada vez más fuerte.

-Vaya que le gusta hacerse el interesante- Se burlo otra voz haciendo que Hinata solo soltara un suspiro resignado, entendía bien las razones del Uchiha pero, no estaba del todo conforme con la decisión.

-Vamos Hinata… Todo saldrá bien- Una mano rozo su hombro al tiempo que escuchaba como aquella dulce voz la hacía volver a su realidad, sentada en medio de una cafetería con sus amigas y hermana, todas mirándola de manera nerviosa.

-Gomen Naty…- Se disculpo sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente, todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del pelinegro. –Es que…- Intento hablar pero el miedo volvió a paralizarla, no quería hacer de sus pensamientos una realidad tangible, no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-No pasara nada- Repitió la primera voz haciendo que la ojiblanca se girara para verla, la castaña le estaba sonriendo mientras la miraba con tranquilidad, de cierta manera parecía comprender el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-No puede desaparecer… O si?- Murmuro la rubia encogiéndose un poco en su lugar mientras empezaba a mover con lentitud la cucharita dentro de un gran vaso lleno de helado.

-El no desaparecerá Fran!- Regaño la pelirroja haciendo que la rubia se encogiera más en su lugar. –Ese hombre… Por extraño que nos parezca no parece ser de los que huyen- Defendió apretando ligeramente sus dientes, pocas veces perdía el control de aquella manera y su compañera estaba sorprendida de verla así.

-Lo siento… Es que…- Dijo dudosa viendo de reojo las reacciones que la conversación causaban en la ojiblanca, al parecer la perturbaban pero lo mantenía al margen. –Es difícil de creer…- Completo centrando totalmente su atención en los brillantes ojos verdes de su compañera.

-El Uchiha…- Las cuatro mujeres se giraron para observar a la menor de todas, parecía totalmente concentrada en algún punto especifico en medio de la marea de gente, parecía más hablar consigo misma que con el resto. –Realmente le gusta llamar la atención- Concluyo sonriendo ligeramente, una tenue satisfacción adorno su rostro todavía sin girarse a su audiencia.

-Tiene razón- Atajo la pelirroja sonriendo ignorando a la castaña de ojos perlados, al parecer entendió que no deseaba que le preguntaran algo mas aparte de su escaso comentario en voz alta. –A su extraña manera… El parece de confianza- Admitió ampliando una sonrisa que había aparecido apenas la menor había hablado, nadie más parecía entender su excitación.

-En qué momento te pusiste totalmente de su lado?- Critico la rubia tomando la delicada cucharita y metiéndola en su boca con una gran porción de helado en ella. –Pensé que ibas a ser mas difícil- Agrego luego de unos segundos sin inmutarse por la mirada nerviosa que le había dedicado la pelirroja.

-Uchiha-kun tiene su manera de proceder- Empezó la castaña de intensos ojos azules tomando la mano de la ojiblanca intentando darle un poco de valor, estaba muy fría, al parecer el nerviosismo todavía seguía consumiéndola lentamente. –Lo sé por experiencia… Demo, nunca ha faltado a su palabra- Su sonrisa acompaño a la de la pelirroja que empezó a reír por lo debajo relajando totalmente su postura y dejándose caer muy cerca de la rubia.

-Hai… Sasuke-kun- Las palabras de la ojiblanca habían sorprendido a sus amigas, no esperaban que hablara tan pronto. –Sasuke-kun es… A su manera, alguien cálido- Revelo recordando fugazmente los únicos momentos de debilidad que había presenciado, algo que él le había confiado y que nunca le había mostrado a nadie más.

-Parece más frio que un tempano de hielo- Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia dudando nuevamente de las demás pero, solo consiguió hacerlas reír, incluso a la menor de las Hyuuga que parecía ajena a la situación.

-Volverá para la boda- Aseguro la ojiblanca soltando un lento y sonoro suspiro, podía sentir una calidez rodear protectoramente su pecho, su corazón volvía a latir tranquilo ante sus propias palabras más segura que nunca, el lo había prometido.

-Y solo son dos días… El no puede hacer mucho en tan poco tiempo- Agrego en modo de broma la pelirroja apoyando totalmente su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia que se movió instintivamente dejando en una cómoda posición a su compañera.

-Hai… Solo debemos prepararnos y esperar… El volverá pronto- Concluyo la castaña mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca, haciendo que todas sus dudas terminaran de desaparecer, no había cosa alguna que le hiciera dudar de las palabras del pelinegro, no ahora que todo estaba por terminar.

"Sasuke-kun… Sera que… Tu y yo podremos al fin estar juntos?" Medito bajando su mirada, sus perlados ojos empezaron a seguir las líneas que creaba el espeso líquido en su vaso, esperaba ansiosa la culminación de esos dos días.

-Deberíamos ir a casa- La tranquila voz de la rubia recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata haciendo que se estremeciera. –Se está haciendo tarde y todavía tenemos que cenar-

-Naruto-kun no ha llamado- Dijo con cierta preocupación la castaña, busco entre sus cosas y saco su móvil empezando a marcar un numero. –El iba a cenar con nosotras- Explico al notar las miradas confusas de las otras chicas.

-Tienen que ir a ver unas ultimas cosas en el templo verdad?- Recordó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie lentamente, se estiro un poco y sonriendo miro directamente a la rubia que todavía estaba concentrada en Umiko.

-Hai…- Respondió nerviosa volviendo a marcar el numero del rubio, por muy pocas cosas el chico no contestaba el teléfono, escucho como el móvil empezaba a sonar despacio y un segundo después alguien contesto del otro lado. –Naruto-kun?- Pronuncio soltando un suspiro de alivio.

_-Umiko-chan!- _Su voz como siempre alegre la hizo sonreír involuntariamente ante la vista curiosa de las demás. _–Gomen…- _

-Iie… Seguro algo te atraso cierto?- Dijo con una voz suave mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ojiblanca, esta parecía haberse perdido dentro de sus pensamientos y su rostro parecía algo deprimido.

_-Hai… Debo hablar con el teme….- _Explico cambiando su voz a una un poco más seria, la castaña apretó el móvil entre sus manos asintiendo débilmente, no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación. _–Nos separamos temprano en la tarde y… No se… Iré a verlo a su casa- _

-Hai…- Su voz se quebró un poco pero asintió, entendía que su prometido estuviera preocupado por el pelinegro ella también lo estaba pero, le molestaba un poco que prefiriera eso a ver las ultimas cosas para su propia boda. –Entonces… No vendrás?- Se atrevió a preguntar escuchando un quejido al otro lado de la línea y un gruñido por parte de su novio.

_-Estaré en el templo lo más pronto posible… Gomenasai Umiko-chan- _El rubio sonaba molesto y sin decir una palabra más corto la comunicación, Umiko miro con desconcierto el aparato y suspiro apoyándose totalmente en la mesa.

-No vendrá?- Interrogo la ojiblanca a su lado, Umiko se giro lentamente viendo como los perlados ojos de su amiga brillaban con preocupación.

-Llegara tarde- Explico intentando sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero el rostro de la ojiblanca se perturbo un poco más. –No te preocupes está bien, Naruto-kun no faltaría a menos que sea algo realmente importante- Dijo intentando calmar el ambiente que empezaba a formarse con sus acompañantes.

-Tal vez se le están pegando las mañas del Uchiha- Se burlo la rubia estirándose en su lugar y poniéndose de pie, la pelirroja había estado parada todo ese rato y parecía bastante contrariada.

-Vamos a cenar Onee-san- Pidió la castaña de ojos perla mientras se ponía también de pie, vio como la rubia y la pelirroja salían de su lugar para permitirle el paso.

-Hinata, Umiko no se preocupen tanto- Pidió la pelirroja inclinándose hasta quedar frente a las dos mujeres y sonreírles intentando animarlas. –Vamos… Ya verán que todo saldrá bien- Aseguro mientras extendía su mano haciendo ademan para que la tomaran.

"Espero que tengas razón Natalie-chan" Pensó nerviosa la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y se ponía de pie, sintió a su lado como el delicado cuerpo de la ojiblanca también se levantaba pero un poco mas silenciosa, la ausencia de Naruto la estaba llenando de una preocupación que no lograba entender.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Sus ojos se clavaron en la delgada silueta que había abierto la puerta, un gemido sorprendido había hecho que gruñera, al parecer la chica no acostumbraba a recibir visitas a esa hora.

-Gombawa- Murmuro suavemente inclinándose un poco. –Que… Que desea?- Pregunto nerviosa justo cuando volvió a levantar su mirada, el solo pudo gruñir por lo debajo y guardando su móvil intento relajarse.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Respondió de mala gana viendo como la chica volvía a tensarse, la vio dudar por unos segundos y como algo inevitable le dio paso para que entrara al departamento.

-Uchiha-san… El, está ocupado- Explico mientras cerraba la puerta, tenia aproximadamente dos horas sin escuchar ningún sonido en la habitación de su jefa. –Si gusta… Podría venir mañana- Ofreció viendo que el recién llegado no parecía tener la intención de moverse del lugar.

-Donde esta?- Interrogo girándose hacia la chica, se había detenido justo delante de un pequeño pasillo, al final una puerta iluminada le daba escalofríos, un mal presentimiento rondaba todo el departamento y el no saldría de ahí sin ver que el pelinegro estuviera bien.

-El… Uchiha-san…- Dudo al saber que no podría ocultar el hecho de que no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando. –Akane-san… Ellos…- Su voz tembló y apretando sus manos con fuerza soltó una exhalación, no tenía sentido mentir sobre la ubicación, ni siquiera tenía sentido proteger a la mujer que siempre la menospreciaba.

-Donde están?- Pregunto nuevamente incluyendo a la mujer, al parecer su mal presentimiento había acertado, detallo la delgada silueta de la chica frente a él, parecía nerviosa, su respiración era entrecortada y las manos fuertemente apretadas vibraban ligeramente frente a su cuerpo.

-Ellos… Uchiha-san llego temprano…- Intento explicar subiendo su mirada, se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos azules brillar nerviosos, ella soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar lentamente donde el rubio se había detenido.

-Yo intente explicarle demo, venia molesto- Continuo sintiendo a sus espaldas la marcha suave y acompasada del rubio. –Apenas llego Akane-san le abrió y no han salido de la habitación- Concluyo deteniéndose justo delante de la puerta que estaba iluminada, Naruto la miro con recelo y se cruzo de brazos.

-No escuchaste nada raro mientras han estado ahí?- Interrogo viendo como la chica se tensaba y volvía a bajar la cabeza, al parecer nuevamente estaba dudando si responder o no lo que se le estaba pidiendo, movió una de sus manos e intento girar la perilla pero, tal como sospechaba estaba trabada desde dentro.

-Hai… Al principio discutieron demo, yo me aleje no me gusta escuchar a la gente pelear- Dio como simple respuesta inclinándose y girándose para dejar al rubio solo. –Akane-san tenía días encerrada, no dejaba entrar a nadie…-

-Solo a Sasuke?- Soltó girándose viendo de reojo como la chica asentía despacio, al parecer ella ya no podía hacer mas nada por él y no quería irrumpir con violencia en la habitación.

-Antes…- Empezó recordando la visita del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. –Itachi-sama vino y ella… Le permitió pasar- Susurro apretando las manos con fuerza, no creía que ese detalle fuese importante pero, prefería no guardarse nada, escucho un gruñido por parte del visitante y lo ignoro, ella ya no tenía que entrometerse en problemas que no eran de ella.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La noche había caído en la ciudad, las luces centelleaban llenando toda la habitación de diferentes colores, eran tenues marcando la silueta del parque que estaba entre el edificio y el resto de la ciudad, un fuerte aroma masculino había cubierto el lugar opacando el resto de los olores, relajándola.

-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro muy bajito pasando sus manos por el oscuro cabello del nombrado, abrió un poco mas sus piernas intentando acomodarlo. –Siempre te ves tan lindo durmiendo- Dijo rozando con suavidad el contorno del rostro inconsciente del pelinegro.

Sasuke estaba apoyado totalmente en el regazo de la mujer, entre sus piernas, descansando su rostro sobre su pecho, estaba semi desnudo y con unas cuantas vendas alrededor de sus costillas manchadas con un muy suave carmesí.

-A partir de ahora no me dejaras Sasuke-kun- Susurro inclinando un poco su rostro, sus ojos violetas carecían de brillo mientras se concentraban únicamente en el pelinegro inconsciente, tenía mucho rato sin sentir sus piernas, la posición era incomoda pero no quería despertar al hombre.

Unos leves murmullos llegaron hasta ella, subió su mirada de manera cansada y vio que provenían del exterior, dos voces al otro lado de la puerta, una incomodidad la lleno por completo y con suavidad empezó a moverse, sea quien fuera no podía permitir que los interrumpieran.

_-Solo a Sasuke?- _Una voz conocida sonó al otro lado de la madera, apretó los puños con indignación y se giro irritada para ver al pelinegro dormido en medio de la cama, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior mientras retrocedía, al otro lado empezaban a forzar la puerta.

-Kuso…- Maldijo por lo debajo sentados junto al rostro del pelinegro. –Tenias que decirle a ese amigo tuyo que vendrías cierto?- Su voz era acida mientras sus largos dedos apretaron sin piedad la mandíbula del pelinegro, este entre sueños frunció el ceño.

Soltó un bufido frustrado y libero el rostro de un manotazo, sintió bajo su cuerpo el tenue movimiento que causo su brusca acción, apretó nuevamente sus puños y se levanto de prisa, escuchando la insistencia al otro lado de la puerta, podía escuchar la madera crujir bajo los ahora fuertes empujones.

Abrió bruscamente el closet y se dejo caer en el suelo empezando a revolver todas las cosas, tenía que encontrarlo, lanzaba con rapidez las prendas de ropa a sus lados abriéndose camino en el desastre que había frente a ella al tiempo que la puerta empezaba a ceder a unos cuantos metros de ella.

"Kuso… Debe estar por aquí" Pensó moviendo sus manos de manera casi frenética, ahora las delicadas prendas eran acompañadas por varios zapatos mientras hacía cada vez mas desorden, se detuvo de golpe mientras sonreía y acariciaba con vehemencia lo que había estado buscando, el frio hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera justo cuando la puerta cedió totalmente abriendo con un sonido sordo.

-Sasuke!- Grito irritado y jadeando cuando la puerta al fin se abrió, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la destrucción que había ante ellos, busco con rapidez algo que indicara en qué lugar podía encontrarse su amigo.

Empezaba a sentir miedo cuando encontró el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo en medio de la cama, estaba vendado y las sabanas tenían manchas carmesí casi rosadas, avanzo con paso decidido hacia donde parecía dormir su amigo descubriendo con cierto horror que el parecía estar herido.

-Gombawa…- Una voz aterciopelada sonó a sus espaldas junto al sonido de la puerta chocar contra su marco. –Naruto-kun- Completo mientras dejaba libre una risita juguetona.

-Kisama… Que le has hecho a Sasuke?- Grito apretando los puños y girándose hacia la mujer, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando sintió un ardor en su brazo derecho, el cuerpo de la peliplata estaba a unos cuantos milímetros del suyo, retrocedió por instinto mientras la mujer se enderezaba.

-Gomen… Sasuke-kun decidió quedarse aquí- Dijo sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos del rubio recorrieron el aspecto de la mujer notando en su mano izquierda un pequeño brillo plateado de donde escurría una sustancia escarlata.

-Que le hiciste?- Pregunto entre dientes sujetándose la herida que la mujer le había provocado, no lograba procesar como aquella delgada mujer podía haberle ganado al pelinegro. –Porque está dormido?- Agrego sintiendo el temor recorrer su columna, vio como la mujer ampliaba su sonrisa y sacudía un poco el pequeño cuchillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

-No le he hecho nada Naruto-kun- Dijo con cierta malicia en su tono, Naruto gruño y retrocedió al ver como la mujer suspiraba y subía nuevamente su mano amenazándolo con el cuchillo. –Sera mejor que te marches y nos dejes en paz- Amenazo volviendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro, este parecía agitarse un poco.

-Iie… Acaso tu… Fuiste capaz de hacerle daño?- Dijo irritado intentando hacer que su frase no se cortara por la rabia que sentía, el rostro de la peliplateada se contrajo creando una mueca de disgusto.

-Iie!- Grito gruñendo con fuerza. –Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Sasuke-kun!- Se explico sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, ese hombre suponía una amenaza para su relación.

-Deja que se vaya- Pidió con voz seria mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la cama, vio con recelo la inconsciencia del pelinegro, ante tanto escándalo alguien únicamente dormida ya se habría despertado.

-Iie… Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí- Dijo ácidamente moviendo con agilidad el pequeño puñal mientras se acercaba con rapidez al rubio, vio como este se giro y la tomo de la mano cortándose un poco la palma bañando su pantalón en sangre.

-Detente!- Ordeno sujetando firmemente la muñeca de la mujer, esta lo miro con rabia mientras intentaba liberarse. –Acaba de una vez con esta locura Akane!- Exigió poniéndose de pie y apretando aun más el agarre en la muñeca de la chica, esta solo gimió todavía intentando liberarse.

-Iie!... Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun es mío!- Grito subiendo su otra mano golpeando los antebrazos del rubio, este parecía no afectarse por sus esfuerzos, se agito un poco mas mientras empezaba a jalar al lado contrario del rubio.

-Sasuke ya eligió- Dijo un poco más bajo quitando el pequeño cuchillo con su mano libre, estaba frio, goteando la sangre de la nueva herida que le había provocado.

-Iie! Ella… Ella lo único que hace es engañarlo!- Grito sintiendo como unas lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, lagrimas de dolor, un dolor que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Urusei!- Gruño el rubio agitando a la mujer intentando controlarla, era la primera vez que se encontraba con una obsesión tan fuerte por su amigo. –No sabes lo que estás diciendo- Dijo todavía moviendo a la peliplata, esta había empezando a sollozar murmurando cosas inentendibles para el pero que únicamente lo llenaban de más rabia.

-Akane-san…- Una suave voz se coló hasta los dos deteniéndolos de golpe, el rubio miro como la chica parecía estar en shock, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos asustados miraban el cuerpo inmóvil del pelinegro.

-Tu… Llama a una ambulancia!- Ordeno el rubio entre los gritos alterados de la peliplata, vio como la chica intentaba sujetarse del marco de la puerta todavía sin querer abandonar la habitación. –Vamos! Muévete!- Dijo irritado haciéndola saltar en su lugar, los ojos oscuros de la menuda chica se giraron encontrándose con los azules del rubio y asintiendo se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo en unos cuantos segundos.

-Iie!- Grito la peliplata ejerciendo más fuerza, sus manos con los dedos ligeramente encorvados intentaban rasguñar el rostro del rubio, tenía que soltarse de él, tenía que irse, marcharse y llevarse al pelinegro con ella.

"Kuso… Esto no está nada bien" Pensó el rubio echando hacia atrás su cabeza, esquivaba con dificultad los ataques histéricos de la peliplata debido a la cercanía que poseían pero, sabía que si intentaba soltarla sería capaz de hacer una locura.

-Kisama- Gruño con fuerza lanzando todo su cuerpo contra el rubio, vio como este trastablillo y cayo justo sobre la mesa de noche tumbando todo creando un fuerte estruendo, sintió un dolor agudo en su frente mientras su vista se nublaba poco a poco.

Naruto cayó de espaldas rodando sobre si mismo obligado a liberar a la peliplata, algo punzante dio contra su espalda haciéndolo gruñir, podía escuchar a su lado el sollozo de la mujer apagándose poco a poco, suspiro cansado viendo fijamente el color crema del techo de la habitación, de alguna manera ahora se sentía mejor.

****

Qué tal? A que quedo extraño este capi? Bueno, es que ella siempre fue exagerada y quería ponerla así hasta el final! Ahora solo queda ver que pasara en los siguientes capis! Jajajaja… Merezco un review?

**gesy, Claressa, flordezereso, princesshina, aiko Uchiha, Akki4eVeR y DarkAmy-chan. **

Bueno gracias chicas por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo en dejarme un review! Estaré ansiosa esperando sus opiniones! Gracias por todo y espero nos leamos pronto! Besos! ^^


	35. Chapter 35 Ultimo Día Sin Ti

**Konichiwa! Jajajaja tiempo sin actualizar no? Espero puedan perdonarme la desaparición! Pero la uni me tiene mal con tantos trabajos! Que más quisiera yo que seguir escribiendo todo el día! Jajajaja… Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y demás compañeros! Solo los uso para unir a las partes del yinyang! xD**

****

**Cap. XXXV. Ultimo Día Sin Ti **

_El techo oscuro de su habitación brillaba tenuemente con los rayos de luna que lograban colarse por la ventana, el fuerte aroma a lirios lleno su olfato estremeciendo totalmente su cuerpo; se movió lentamente sintiendo la calidez que descansaba sobre su pecho. _

_-Hinata- Murmuro pasando una de sus manos por el largo y enredado cabello de la chica que dormitaba sobre su pecho, un suspiro largo salió de entre esos rosados labios mientras lentamente abría los ojos. _

_-Sasuke-kun?- Susurro acurrucándose un poco más en su posición mientras rozaba con ligereza el torso desnudo del pelinegro, esos delgados dedos acariciaron su piel calentándola, haciéndolo soltar un gemido grave. _

_-Es tarde- Dijo gravemente mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la ojiblanca y la movía con suavidad hasta colocarla totalmente apoyada sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo así la calidez que brotaba de esa nívea piel. _

_-No quiero irme- Susurro entre dientes la ojiblanca mientras estiraba sus brazos y se abrazaba al cuello del chico, su cabeza quedo justo bajo su barbilla llenándolo totalmente de la dulce fragancia que tenia. _

_-Que quieres?- Dijo un poco irritado, realmente no era alguien muy paciente y para haber sido ella la que pusiera las reglas se lo estaba haciendo difícil. –Tu misma lo dijiste- Acoto liberando a la chica para poder levantarse en poco haciendo que ella se encorvara de mala gana. _

_-Hai… Demo, no quiero irme- Se quejo haciendo un ligero puchero mientras se apoyaba totalmente en la cama para mirar fijamente al pelinegro, sus ojos perlados brillaron con intensidad bajo los rayos plateados de la luna. _

_El solo pudo gruñir incorporándose también y cruzándose de brazos, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza mientras escuchaba murmullos inentendibles provenientes de su compañera, al parecer haberla despertado no fue una buena decisión. _

_La silueta tenuemente remarcada por la luz plateada de la luna la hacían ver realmente adorable, cerró los ojos gruñendo mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que ella misma le había pedido días antes, el no quedarse a dormir en su casa. _

_-Gomen- La melodiosa voz de la chica lo sorprendió, la cama perdió un poco de peso mientras el intentaba relajar su mente del aquel efecto embriagador que ella poseía en él; abrió los ojos encontrándose en el cuerpo ahora semidesnudo de la ojiblanca, su cabello revuelto la hacían ver aun mas provocativa. _

_-Quédate- Murmuro gravemente relajando su posición viendo como su única palabra pareció congelar a la chica, se había quedado con la falda a medio poner y lo miraba sorprendida con los labios entreabiertos intentando pronunciar algo. _

_-Etto... Sasu… Sasuke-kun no… No importa… Yo- Tartamudeo al tiempo que un ligero carmesí aparecía dándole color a su propia imagen grisácea, el aludido suspiro resignado mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud y tomándola de la muñeca la volvía a arrastrar hacia la cama. _

_-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun yo… Gomen- Volvió a pronunciar avergonzada mientras el continuaba viéndola, detallando las muecas que podía llegar a hacer mientras estaba avergonzada, sonrió para sí y bajo su rostro acallando sus inentendibles excusas con sus labios, disfrutando del dulce sabor que poseía. _

_Podía sentir bajo su cuerpo el frágil de la chica, su respiración de había agitado pero se mantenía inmóvil dejando que el hiciera con ella lo que deseara; poco a poco bajo sus manos empezando a remover la poca ropa que ella había conseguido ponerse. _

_-Sasuke-kun… Yo… Gomen- Gimió entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba mover por el chico para que le quitara su sostén, dejando expuestos nuevamente sus senos, la suave y cálida piel parecía temblar ante cada caricia que le aplicaba mientras empezaba a bajar ahora las bragas sintiendo nuevamente su desnudez llenarlo por completo. _

_-No importa- Murmuro justo sobre el oído de la chica para morderlo ligeramente, la escucho soltar un gemido y apretarse contra su cuerpo mientras el solo volvía a descansar sobre su pecho intentando calmar esa respiración irregular. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo luego de unos segundos, el pelinegro volvió a concentrar su atención en la voz de la chica dejando de lado las ligeras caricias que esta le daba a su cabello y parte de su espalda. –Yo… No quisiera que esto terminara… Nunca- Confeso con voz entrecortada congelando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. _

_-Tonta…- Gruño entre dientes subiendo su mirada para encontrarla con la perlada de su novia, estaba sonrojada nuevamente y sin contener una sonrisa se subió para poder besarla en los labios. –No pienses estupideces- Regaño al momento que se separaron un poco, vio como ella sonreía tiernamente mientras asentía y se levantaba un poco para volver a besarlo. _

Un dolor agudo en un costado lo hizo reaccionar, sus ojos cegados momentáneamente por la luz lo hicieron gruñir mientras se movía llevándose consigo unos cuantos cables que le impedían la libre movilidad.

-Teme!- La aguda y siempre escandalosa voz de su amigo lo hizo gruñir girándose en la dirección que la había escuchado. –No te muevas tanto!- Continuo ahora ejerciendo presión sobre su pecho volviendo a acostarlo boca arriba.

-Hmp- Un gruñido de advertencia hizo que las manos del rubio lo liberaran mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de claridad ahora dibujando el rostro de su amigo justo diagonal a él, su expresión era bastante preocupada.

-Hasta que despiertas!- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla, Sasuke miro a su alrededor detallando la blanca habitación, varios aparatos parecían estar conectados a su cuerpo.

-Donde estoy?- Interrogo ácidamente centrándose nuevamente en el rubio, lo vio hacer un puchero y resignado lo vio negar suavemente mientras parecía pensar en algo.

-No recuerdas teme?- Pregunto viendo fijamente a su amigo, este parecía mirarlo de manera irritada mientras parecía hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa unos cuantos segundos después.

-Akane…- Murmuro sintiendo una presión en la cabeza, gruño impaciente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, su mente divagaba en los últimos recuerdos de aquella mujer, el destrozo que había en la habitación y una molestia aguda y fría al nivel de su brazo luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

-Hai…- Respondió casualmente el rubio mientras suspiraba. –Al parecer te drogo con alguna cosa- Revelo viendo de reojo como el pelinegro se tensaba en su lugar, sonrió ante ese hecho, nadie nunca podría creer que el gran Sasuke Uchiha pudiera ser drogado tan fácilmente por una simple mujer.

-Donde esta?- Pregunto irritado, había tenido que esperar unos cuantos segundos para soltar aquella interrogante sin sonar demasiado molesto. –Como llegue aquí? Y sobre todo que haces tu aquí?- Continuo viendo fijamente a su amigo, este pareció pensarlo por unos segundos mas mientras descansaba en la silla.

Sasuke se percato del apenas visible vendaje en una de las manos del rubio, detallo el hecho de que llevara la misma ropa que ese día en la tarde, justo cuando lo había dejado frente a casa de la ojiblanca, donde lo vio por última vez y le prometió que se verían en la boda.

-Dobe… Tu boda?- Soltó sin pensar sintiendo el peso de las horas sobre sí mismo, cuánto tiempo había estado sedado? Que era lo que pensaba hacerle la peliplateada, vio nuevamente la expresión pensativa del rubio exasperándolo aun mas, no parecía tener prisa por contestar.

-Akane está internada… Al parecer algo la altero a tal punto que empezó a ser violenta incluso contigo- Empezó señalándole su abdomen, hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en ese dolor agudo que lo había despertado.

-Estas en la clínica y todavía no es mi boda… Es mañana teme- Dijo con cierto recelo al darse cuenta que el pelinegro no parecía tener noción del tiempo, el rostro de Sasuke se tenso ante las explicaciones de su amigo intentando procesar toda la información.

-Como… Como fue que encontraron a Akane? Si estaba drogado…- La última frase pareció salir a regañadientes de su boca, vio como el rubio sonreía abiertamente mostrándole totalmente el vendaje de su mano, parecía extenderse hasta por encima de su codo.

-Bueno… Quería hablar contigo antes de ir a lo del templo y… Encontré la situación en la que estabas- Dijo con cierta vergüenza, sabía que al Uchiha no le sentaría bien saberse descubierto de esa manera tan vulnerable.

Sasuke gruño apretando las sabanas entre sus puños, el dolor en su costado creció haciéndolo apretar los dientes mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la cama, vio el grueso vendaje que cubría gran parte de su cintura, sus manos marcadas por las pequeñas agujas le llevaban un liquido trasparentoso que goteaba lánguidamente en unas bolsas a sus lados.

-Nadie sabe nada… Solo Umiko-chan… Casi termina con el compromiso por mi ausencia de ayer- Se explico al ver como el pelinegro parecía más concentrado en el hecho de poder ponerse de pie, no tenía mucha paciencia para eso de las clínicas.

-Kuso- Gruño irritado al escuchar esa ultima parte, por sus descuidos Naruto casi se quedaba sin casarse y estando tan cerca de la ceremonia, eso si iba a ser una carga de conciencia demasiado pesada para afrontarla directamente.

-No te preocupes!- Dijo apresuradamente al escuchar maldiciones inentendibles de la boca de su amigo. –Ya todo está arreglado, Hinata-chan la ayuda con todo mientras yo vengo aquí… Igual hoy te dan de alta- Agrego sujetando el avance del pelinegro, este se había sentado en la orilla de la cama con la clara intención de ponerse de pie.

-Hinata?- Murmuro abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, vio como el rubio asentía con cierto nerviosismo, recordó de golpe su sueño, o mejor dicho un recuerdo de su pasado. –Ella…-

-Está bien! No sabe nada y esta fuera del alcance de Akane- Se adelanto a responder antes de que decidiera golpearlo para escaparse de la clínica. –Espera verte mañana en la boda- Concluyo sonriendo para sí al ver que el pelinegro se había dejado guiar nuevamente hacia la cama.

-Hmp- Gruño dándose por vencido, miro fugazmente al rubio que parecía más aliviado de cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, debía admitir que se sentía tranquilo, el mismo se había perdido en la oscuridad en la cual lo metió la peliplata.

-Debes descansar un poco más… Al mediodía te darán de alta- Aconsejo mientras se estiraba un poco y reía por lo debajo, debía admitir que estaba aliviado, ahora todo estaría bien. –Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa-

-Deberías cambiarte- Dijo con voz sarcástica viendo fijamente la apariencia del rubio. –Pareces un adolescente… Todo desarreglado y eso que eres tu quien se va a casar mañana- Se burlo escuchando como el aludido gruñía y apretada sus puños con frustración.

-Teme… No estaría así de no ser por tu propia arrogancia de hacer todo solo- Se quejo subiendo el tono de voz pero, se callo de inmediato al ver la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Domo…- Dijo por lo debajo intentando ocultar la incomodidad que le causaba admitir que sin él hubiera estado perdido, realmente era su mejor amigo y ni la ausencia de esos años había debilitado ese lazo.

-Iré a comer! Sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre- Se quejo abiertamente el rubio lanzando gruñidos mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta, Sasuke se giro para ver de reojo como su amigo se detenía en la puerta y sonriendo abiertamente desaparecía dejándolo nuevamente solo.

"Hinata… Había olvidado esos días" Pensó relajándose en su posición, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no podía faltar a su palabra, la vería en esa boda así se muriera en el intento, no podía volver a fallarle.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El sol empezaba a colocarse sobre sus cabezas, el gran salón adornado elegantemente con listones de color crema, con grandes listones en forma de rosas entre cada unión de unos tonos rojos y blancos iban a juego con lo que era el traje de la novia.

-Sugoi- Dijo entusiasmada la ojiblanca mientras terminaba de revisar el salón donde seria la recepción de la boda, algo en su interior se removía inquieto ante el hecho de que su amiga se casaría.

-Definitivamente tienes un estilo bastante peculiar- Murmuro una aguda voz a su lado, Hinata sonrió y asintió viendo como la pelirroja se perturbaba ante el comentario y seguía hablando con la castaña.

-Fran no deberías molestarla- Dijo la ojiblanca girándose para ver como una amplia sonrisa marcaba aquellas facciones lisas, un brillo orgulloso llenaba su azulina mirada mientras seguía los movimientos de su amiga.

-Ella sabe a lo que me refiero- Comento centrando su atención en la ojiblanca, esta pareció perturbada haciendo que la rubia riera abiertamente. –Y tu? Pareces más ansiosa que la propia novia- Se burlo rodeando los delicados hombros de la ojiblanca de un abrazo acercándola hasta ella.

-Hai… Eso, no debería sentirme así cierto?- Dudo dejándose proteger por la rubia, sintió como esta empezaba a caminar alejándola del pequeño escándalo que se armaba en el centro del salón, el silencio se hacía más profundo llenándose con apenas audibles sonidos de la naturaleza.

-Está bien- Empezó liberando a la chica y empujándola para dejarla justo frente a un pequeño puente que daba a una cabañita sin paredes en medio del lago que poseía el templo. –Es la primera vez cierto?- Interrogo viendo como la ojiblanca volvía a girarse para verla, sus perlados ojos reflejaban la duda.

-Yo… No entiendo- Respondió sin comprender bien a qué se refería su amiga, la vio sonreír dejando escapar una que otra risita escurridiza llenándola también de esa felicidad que parecía irradiar la rubia.

-Es la primera vez que estas tan segura… De él- Completo viendo con ternura como su amiga se sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro avergonzada. –Lo sabia!- Exclamo divertida corriendo para tomar los hombros de su amiga intentando quitarle la vergüenza.

-Hai… Sasuke-kun… Él lo prometió- Empezó sintiendo nuevamente la calidez crecer alrededor de su corazón, llenándola de un nerviosismo impropio de su personalidad, esa ansiedad que solo le producía el Uchiha, nunca la había experimentado con nadie más.

-De alguna forma… Mañana, será un día importante para ti- Comento dejando de ver a su delgada amiga para fijarse en el paisaje a su alrededor, llenándose de nostalgia, ambas llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, huyendo.

-Yo… No volveré a Europa luego de esto- Aclaro liberándose sutilmente del agarre de su amiga. –Naty ya lo sabe demo, le dije que no te comentara nada- Agrego viendo como los ojos azules de su amiga volvían a centrarse en ella.

-Lo entiendo… Es momento de dejar de huir Hina…- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, sus facciones se habían tranquilizado, ahora la seriedad marcaba su rostro aturdiendo un poco a la ojiblanca. –Yo… Debería dejar de huir pronto-

-Francesca?- Dijo ante tal revelación retrocediendo unos pasos, vio como la rubia sonrió melancólica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Tu… Tu de que podrías huir?- Interrogo intentando no parecer tan nerviosa.

-En mi país… No es bien visto una relación entre dos mujeres… Mis padres se pusieron furiosos y yo me aleje, mi hermano mayor es el que estaba pagando la universidad pero, incluso a él tuve que dejarlo para aislarme de todos esos prejuicios- Explico soltando un suspiro cansado, Hinata solo podía guardar silencio, no había forma de que pudiera opinar con respecto a eso.

-Y Natalie? Ella… Esta…- Pero un movimiento negativo por parte de la rubia la corto mientras intentaba averiguar si su amiga corría con la misma suerte, nunca se había detenido a pensar en los problemas que ambas debían tener para poder estar juntas.

-De alguna manera…- Empezó pero se detuvo al sentir el delicado aroma a vainilla que llegaba desde sus espaldas, sonrió y se dejo abrazar soltando un suspiro relajado, Hinata vio con simpleza el detalle de la pelirroja mientras las veía sonreír a ambas.

-Hina-chan!- Pronuncio de manera cantarina mientras liberaba a la rubia y se ponía delante para ver como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba por el apodo. –Si, sabía que podría decirlo bien!- Celebro ampliando su sonrisa y tomando con ligereza la mano de la rubia, intentando darle confianza.

-Tú historia… Se parece en algo a la nuestra- Concluyo la rubia acariciando con delicadeza en largo cabello de la pelirroja que ante el contacto suspiro apoyándose suavemente en el pecho de la rubia.

-Si… Tantos obstáculos… Solo demuestra que se merecen el uno al otro- Agrego la pelirroja clavando sus ojos verde intensos en la ojiblanca. –Por esa razón yo acepte tu amor por ese hombre, aunque sea tan terco y orgulloso que no acepte razones de otras personas- Murmuro haciendo reír a la rubia y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la ojiblanca.

-Hai… Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun- Dijo con simpleza girándose nuevamente hacia la pequeña cabaña que había en medio del lago. –Yo… Solo deseo que se acabe esta espera- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo nuevamente la ansiedad correr por su cuerpo, su corazón palpito de manera irregular mientras suspiraba.

-No han pasado más de 24 horas desde la última vez que lo viste- Se quejo con falsa rabia la rubia, la risa infantil de la ojiblanca lleno el ambiente perturbando a las dos extranjeras, era la primera vez que escuchaban esa risa en la ojiblanca.

-Hai… Sasuke-kun y yo… Nunca hemos sido muy pacientes- Explico al escuchar mas silencio del normal a sus espaldas, su cuerpo volvió a llenarse de felicidad haciéndola reír nuevamente, recordando cada fugaz recuerdo que tenía de su adolescencia.

-Que bueno- Una cuarta voz irrumpió en el lugar haciendo que las extranjeras se giraran para ver a la recién llegada. –Ya hizo efecto el poder de Uchiha-kun- Se burlo avanzando rápidamente hasta situarse entre la ojiblanca y las dos chicas.

-Supongo que si- Dijo con ligereza girándose un poco, su rostro parecía irradiar luz, una sonrisa amplia adornaba su porcelanado rostro, sus ojos brillaban de una manera bastante peculiar mientras su suave voz volvía a escapar en una melodiosa risa que parecía hipnotizar a las dos extrañas.

-Que bonita- Gimió la pelirroja apretando con más fuerza la mano de la rubia, subió su mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su novia mientras escuchaban la risa de la ojiblanca.

-Al parecer… Su felicidad es plena cuando esta con ese hombre- Se resigno la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, al final había tenido que ceder, aunque no le gustara tenía que admitir que Hinata se veía realmente deslumbrante con esa sonrisa en su rostro y su voz era el tono perfecto para que unas risas pudieran hipnotizar de esa manera.

-Y pensar que todo empezó con un juego y una mentira!- Murmuro para si sintiendo su propio corazón brincar en su lugar, de alguna manera adoraba aquella sensación, la hacía sentir totalmente viva, como el pensamiento del pelinegro en su cabeza, ya no tendría que volver a separarse de él.

-Es hora!- Gimió la pelirroja sobresaltando a las otras tres mujeres. –Debemos buscar los vestidos y los kimonos!- Completo soltándose de la rubia para correr nuevamente hacia el gran salón.

-Siempre es así- Dijo con calma la rubia dándose la vuelta para seguir el camino que había tomado la pelirroja, Hinata miro la escena desde una nueva perspectiva, sus dos amigas, las únicas que había considerado, que la habían aceptado incluso sin conocerla, ahora estaban ahí, compartiendo un momento que no era de ella, haciéndola desear momentáneamente que fuera su propia boda.

-Hinata…- La suave voz de la castaña la hizo volver a la realidad, vio un brillo cauteloso en los azules ojos de su amiga, asintió permitiéndole continuar, mostrándole que si le prestaba atención. –Eres mi mejor amiga- Completo sonriendo abiertamente mientras empezaba a caminar dejando a una perturbada ojiblanca.

-Matte… Umiko-chan!- Su voz sonó aguda mientras avanzaba a toda prisa para alcanzar a la castaña que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de ella. –Matte… Yo…- Dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro mientras detenía a la castaña del antebrazo.

-Que… Sucedió?- Dijo con extrañeza ante el comportamiento de la ojiblanca. –Algo te molesto?- Interrogo al ver la mirada confusa de su amiga, pocas veces había visto aquella mirada adornar ese siempre tranquilo rostro.

-Yo… Solo quería decirte…- Dijo sintiendo la presión de lo que diría, nunca antes había considerado que aquello fuera una frase imposible de decir. –Tu… Tu también sigues siendo mi mejor amiga- Dijo torpemente soltando la frase de una sola vez, bajo su mirada concentrándose en la oscura madera que apenas separaba los jardines de los salones.

-Hinata…- Dijo soltando una risa bastante fresca, la ojiblanca iba a subir su mirada cuando sintió los delgados brazos de su amiga enrollarse en su cuello y obligarla a subir el rostro pero, sin ver el de su amiga. –Me alegra tanto que decidieras volver!- Agrego soltando un ligero gemido al finalizar de hablar intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Iie…- Dijo la ojiblanca devolviéndole el abrazo a la castaña, sentía sus deseos de llorar ahogados en su garganta, un fuerte nudo bloqueo su voz y empezó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a su amiga. –Arigatou… De alguna manera, siempre eres tu la que arregla todos mis desastres- Confeso aferrándose fuertemente al delgado cuerpo que estaba junto al suyo.

-Siempre… Eres algo descuidada- Dijo entre risas intentando contener las lagrimas que querían seguir marcando su rostro, podía sentir su hombro mojado por las cristalinas lagrimas de su amiga, siempre había sido igual. –Tengo tanto miedo- Revelo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la ojiblanca, por primera vez se dejaría consolar.

-Iie… No temas…- Murmuro la ojiblanca sonriendo entre lagrimas, tantas veces había sido ella la que pidiera fuerzas, la que acudía en silencio a Umiko, llenándola con sus dolores ignorando los de ella. –Naruto-kun… Son perfectos Umiko-chan… No debes tener miedo- Agrego entrecortadamente, la realidad de sus vidas la golpeo fuertemente al darse cuenta de que así como ella poco a poco todas irían uniéndose a los que consideraran correctos.

-Yo… Tengo miedo de que… Al final se arrepienta- Dijo entre lagrimas, podía sentir el peso empezar a desaparecer de su pecho, nunca se lo había comentado al rubio pero, su mayor temor era que el decidiera cambiarla por otra, mucho mejor que ella.

-Iie… He visto como te ve… Naruto-kun no piensa que hay alguien más perfecto- Dijo algo burlesca separándose un poco de la castaña, vio con sorpresa la perfilada nariz de su amiga totalmente roja y marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos. –Mañana… Intenta no llorar tanto- Bromeo limpiando con suavidad las ligeras lagrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas.

-Estas igual…- Se quejo sonriendo mientras imitaba la tarea de su amiga, ambas, siempre habían sido una el apoyo de la otra, incluso en la distancia, incluso cuando sus temas se volvieron superficiales, incluso después de pelear, de compartir todo, de guardar y revelar secretos, por encima de todo, ellas seguían juntas.

-Vamos!- Una tercera voz las hizo sobresaltarse mientras sonreían la una a la otra, todavía burlándose en silencio del rostro de la contraria. –Que horribles!- Dijo sinceramente tomando a ambas de las muñecas y empezando a caminar para salir de una vez del templo.

-Gomen Francesca- Se disculpo la ojiblanca mientras la castaña reía por lo debajo. –Umiko-chan… Es muy sensible- Agrego en tono burlesco sacándole la lengua a la castaña que corto su risa de golpe escuchando ahora la de la rubia.

-Ustedes parecen dos adolescentes!- Se burlo fuertemente mientras abría la puerta de su gran camioneta y empujaba a ambas al interior. –Suban… Naty está realmente apurada- Dijo sonriendo mientras corría al lado del conductor.

-Todo fue tu culpa- Dijeron al unísono ambas mujeres mientras subían a la camioneta entre risas, un quejido exasperado sonó apenas cerraron la puerta y sonriendo vieron como la rubia encendía el auto, definitivamente esos eran días que solo se Vivian una vez en la vida.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Se coloco la camisa con dificultad mientras veía como su compañero parecía pensativo junto a la ventana, no se había separado de él en toda la mañana y empezaba a sentirse ahogado por aquella hiperactiva presencia.

-Todavía no estás listo?- Se quejo viendo nuevamente su reloj. –Si quieres que te lleve primero donde Mikoto-san deberías apurarte- Dijo apoyando su frente en el cristal de la ventana que adornaba la habitación llenando todo de una claridad blanquecina.

-Dobe… Creo que el corte en las costillas es algo que no puedo apresurar- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras terminaba de abotonarse una camisa manga corta color azul cielo, justo como la del día anterior.

-Hai, hai- Dijo de manera cansada el rubio girándose, sonrió al ver que el pelinegro estaba listo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Vamos, ya todos tus papeles están firmados y podíamos haber salido antes- Comento abriendo la puerta y con gestos le intentaba meter prisa al Uchiha, este solo sonrió y tomando una chaqueta empezó su marcha para salir de aquella espantosa clínica.

-Nunca pensé que te vería tan nervioso- Se burlo mientras subían al elevador, estaban en el cuarto piso de la clínica, escucho unos ligeros murmullos a su alrededor obligándolo a centrar su atención en un pequeño grupo de enfermeras que lo veían descaradamente.

-Umiko-chan me matara…- Lloriqueo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. –Debo buscar nuestras ropas mientras tu estas con Mikoto-san- Dijo intentando calmar su propia ansiedad, nunca pensó que se vería a si mismo tan desesperado.

-Calma dobe… Fue mi culpa que no llegaras ayer… Hoy, será solo tuya- Se burlo sonriendo mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador, escucho un quejido proveniente de su amigo y empezó una marcha lenta hacia el exterior.

-Arigatou… Tu ayuda me es tan útil- Respondió corriendo un poco para alcanzar a su amigo, al parecer el también tenía prisa. –Y... Para que quieres hablar con Mikoto-san?- Murmuro intentando concentrar su frustración en algo que pudiera molestar al pelinegro.

-Hmp- Gruño cruzándose de brazos deteniéndose justo donde un auto platinado brillaba intensamente bajo los rayos del sol, tenía un tono difícil de describir a medida que te acercabas.

-Es algo importante!- Se burlo el rubio haciendo sonar la alarma y corriendo hacia el lado del conductor, abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras entraba justo cuando el pelinegro cerraba con cierta dificultad la puerta del copiloto. –No deberías hacer tanta fuerza- Dijo pensativo al ver que parecía molestarle el hecho de cerrar la puerta recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte gruñido.

-Si tu no ayudas en nada dobe- Se quejo abiertamente sintiendo como el rubio encendía el auto y arrancaba aumentando de 0 a 100 en unos cuantos segundos, su mirada se centro en las imágenes borrosas que pasaban volando a su lado, relajándose un poco en su lugar, de alguna manera le agradecía al rubio su presencia.

-Ne teme… Que es lo que hablaras con Mikoto-san?- La pregunta floto en el aire por unos cuantos segundos, justo cuando el rubio bajaba la velocidad para entrar en la zona residencial donde vivían los padres del Uchiha.

Sasuke se limito a admirar lentamente cada calle, podía ver a los pequeños niños caminar distraídamente junto a sus padres, unos más grandes corrían hacia el pequeño parque que estaba a unos metros de distancia, recordándose a si mismo en aquellos lugares, con la presencia siempre tranquila de la ojiblanca.

-Teme… Estoy hablando contigo!- Se quejo el rubio girándose para ver de reojo al pelinegro, este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, lo vio arrugar el ceño y girarse para mirar en dirección al rubio.

-Es algo que debo aclararle a mi Okasan…- Respondió de mala gana reconociendo la gran silueta de la mansión de su familia, donde había vivido tantas cosas, donde había aprendido de alguna forma el significado de un alma gemela.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro pensativo el rubio deteniéndose frente a la entrada principal de la mansión, dejo el auto encendido y corriendo llego hasta la puerta del pelinegro abriéndola, no le serviría para nada si se le abrían los puntos que le habían colocado en la cortada.

-Veo que con los años aprendiste a captar indirectas- Se burlo prepotente del rubio cuando quedo justo frente a él, vio como los ojos azules de su amigo brillaron irritado haciéndolo tirar la puerta y maldiciendo por lo debajo se volvió hacia su lugar.

-Vendré a buscarte dentro de algunas horas… Recuerda… Te vienes a mi casa hoy!- Ordeno autoritario mientras abría su propia puerta y así como minutos antes había salido de la clínica desapareció en unos cuantos segundos por las calles.

"Dobe…" Pensó burlesco mientras se giraba y tocaba con dificultad el pequeño timbre que adornaba una de las paredes, tan dorado y brillante como las rejas que le impedían el paso.

_-Quien es?-_ Una melodiosa voz sonó al otro lado del aparato haciéndolo estremecerse, gruño con fuerza justo cuando las puertas de la casa se abrían rápidamente dejando ver a una mujer de largo cabello negro rojizo sonriente correr hacia él para dejarle pasar.

-Ohayo- Saludo de mala gana escuchando la cantarina voz de la mujer, empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa escuchando atentamente como la mujer caminaba lentamente a sus espaldas, al parecer no tenía tanta prisa como el por volver al interior.

-Sasu-kun!- La suave voz de su madre lo hizo reaccionar deteniéndose directamente frente a la sala, donde para su sorpresa descansaban sus padres en compañía de otra pareja. –Este es nuestro hijo menor… Sasuke-kun- Hablo nuevamente señalando al aludido con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hai… El será mi cuñado- Dijo alegremente la voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se estremeciera nuevamente, siempre le sucedía lo mismo con aquella extraña mujer, desde que la conoció había algo en ella que le parecía interesante.

-El no habla mucho- Una grave voz hizo que el pelinegro menor se girara encontrando en una de las sillas a su hermano mayor, descansaba todo su cuerpo en el asiento pero parecía realmente tenso. –Que te trae por aquí Sasuke?- Interrogo ignorando a las otras personas en la habitación.

-Okasan… Necesito hablarte de algo- Dijo en tono frio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, escucho una risita baja salir de sus espaldas mientras veía como la delgada silueta de la mujer pasaba hasta colocarse junto al pelinegro mayor.

-Sasu-kun…- Murmuro contrariada dejando de mirar al pelinegro para centrar su atención en el hombre que estaba a su lado, este asintió de mala gana haciendo que la mujer sonriera y delicadamente se pusiera de pie. –Con su permiso- Se excuso caminando lentamente hacia el recién llegado.

-Deberás quedarte un rato después de que hablemos- Susurro la mujer mientras sonreía abiertamente y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo que daba hacia su estudio personal. –Porque volviste tan pronto?- Interrogo tosiendo un poco mientras abría la puerta dejándolo pasar primero.

-Necesito pedirte algo- Confeso al tiempo que cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, los ligeros pasos de su madre revoloteaban a su alrededor empezando a ponerlo nervioso. –Que es eso de ahí fuera?- Interrogo recordando de golpe la escena que había presenciado.

-Los padres de Aiko-chan… Itachi-kun insistió en que debíamos tratar este compromiso de manera tradicional- Explico mientras sonreía tiernamente y le indicaba que se sentara en el gran sofá de terciopelo vino tinto que tenía enfrente.

-Hmp- Gruño cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentir los nervios que segundos antes había experimentado. –Necesito… que me lo des- Pronuncio con dificultad bajando la mirada, nunca había esperado pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Así que… Estas decidido?- Murmuro dejándose caer en el sofá que antes le había mostrado a su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras suspiraba para sus adentros, realmente había cambiado de golpe y todo por una simple mujer que había conocido hacia demasiados años.

-Hai… Ya te lo explique antes… Lo necesito ahora- Dijo neutralmente todavía cruzado de brazos pero mirando fijamente a la mujer que descansaba frente a él. –Gomen… Sé que es apresurado demo…-

-Iie… Estaba esperando este momento- Confeso subiendo su rostro y mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que Sasuke no pudo descifrar y sintiendo como desaparecía un peso de su interior asintió, ahora definitivamente todo estaba resuelto.

****

Que tal?... Ya está muy cerca el final de la historia! Si… No puse nada con respecto a Akane… Me dio flojera seguir escribiendo de ella debo admitir… Suficiente con todo lo que ya había hecho como para perder otro capítulo con ella… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz!

**emeraude serenity, Daniela, Akki4eVeR, princesshina, Dar****k Amy-chan. Aiko Uchiha, flordezereso, kamiry hatake y Hitory-Chan. **

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz! Espero nos leamos pronto! xD


	36. Chapter 36 La Boda

**Konishiwa! Que crueldad la mía dejar este fic casi terminado abandonado! Por lo menos ya está completo y bueno este es un capitulo mas para mi linda historia! Sé que no tengo perdón de Kami por haberme demorado tanto tiempo pero como dije hace tiempo, me tardare pero nunca dejare ninguna historia sin concluir! **

**Kishimoto es dueño de todo personaje que aparece en este fic y que es de la Saga de Naruto **

**Cap. XXXVI. La Boda. **

El estridente sonido del despertador la sobresalto agitando su tranquila respiracion, subió sus manos a su pecho intentando controlar la taquicardia que aquel fuerte sonido había causado en su corazón.

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera repentina, suspiro con desgana justo cuando los fuertes rayos de sol atravesaban toda la habitación cegándola, una suave brisa corrió por todo el lugar devolviéndole la calma, suspiro nuevamente e intento relajarse nuevamente.

"Va a ser un largo día" Pensó sintiendo la luz del sol empezar a perder intensidad contra sus parpados, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la luz mientras a ciegas se incorporaba dejando sus largas piernas colgando a un lado de la cama.

-Hina-chan…- Una alegre voz irrumpió en la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a la aludida obligándola a abrir los ojos encontrándose con una pelirroja bastante animada, llevaba su cabello mojado y suelto, su rostro perfectamente limpio y una simple yukata color crema, se veía realmente adorable con aquellos atuendos.

-Hai, hai- Dijo roncamente mientras empezaba a estirarse, no podía entender como aquella chica podía tener tanta energía si la noche anterior habían dormido tan poco.

-Vamos Hinata- Una segunda voz malhumorada resonó a unos pasos de la pelirroja, la ojiblanca levanto su vista encontrándose con la mirada irritada de la rubia, al parecer su compañera se había encargado de despertarla igual de temprano que ella.

-Deje a Umiko de última- Dijo entusiasmada acercándose velozmente hacia la ojiblanca, la tomo del brazo y la levanto sin hacer ningún esfuerzo aparente. –Vamos Hina-chan… Debes bañarte- Pidió sonriente mientras empezaba a empujar a la chica hasta su cuarto de baño.

-Matte… Matte- Pidió sin oponer mucha resistencia a la pelirroja, viéndose a sí misma encerrada en el cuarto de baño. –Que hora es?- Pregunto al saber que nada podría liberarla de ahí a menos que terminara de bañarse.

-Son casi las 10 de la mañana- Respondió al otro lado de la puerta la voz malhumorada de la rubia, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Si, yo también pensé que era más temprano- La rubia contesto a su comentario mental antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo.

-Por kami!- Su voz subió unos cuantos tonos mientras empezaba a desvestirse lo más rápido que sus delgadas manos le permitían, a las 10 llegarían para empezar a arreglarlas y al parecer ninguna estaba lista.

-Ire a traerte algo de comer- Al otro lado de la puerta sonó la cansada voz de la rubia, sus pasos sonaron lentos mientras se alejaba haciendo sonreír a la ojiblanca, se imagino lo atareada que se pondría la pelirroja preparando su propia boda, nunca dejaría dormir a la rubia.

-Es el día- Murmuro para si viendo como el agua empezaba a llenar de manera tranquila la bañera, el vapor empezó a cubrir el lugar empañando casi inmediatamente el gran espejo que descansaba sobre su lavamanos.

Ahora que estaba más despierta podía sentir su propia ansiedad unirse a la felicidad y nerviosismo que le producía encontrarse viviendo la boda de su mejor amiga, sonrió para si tomando el pequeño frasco que contenía esencia de lirio y dejando que cayeran unas cuantas gotas observo como en el agua se empezaban a formar burbujas en la superficie; sus dedos rozaron el agua relajando su cuerpo, debía estar lo más calmada posible ese gran día.

"Debo relajarme" Pensó empezando a respirar más lenta y profundamente, cerró los ojos dejándose cubrir por el vaporoso aire mientras un ligero manto de agua rozo sus pies, moviéndose con agilidad consiguió adentrarse en la gran bañera hundiéndose totalmente, deseaba que aquella relajante sensación cubriera totalmente su cuerpo.

Abrio los ojos aun bajo el agua viendo su propio cuerpo algo rojizo por el calor del agua, saco su rostro a los pocos segundos apoyando su cabeza en el descanso y empezando a tallar su cuerpo dejo que su mente divagara en todo lo que había sido su vida, no podía recordar ningún momento malo, incluso aunque lo intentaba, ninguna cosa que la hubiera hecho sentir mal parecía aparecer en ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió infantilmente al recordar sus peleas con Umiko, cuantas veces no le había recordado que tenia novio? Ese campamento, el último al cual asistirían le había presentado una oportunidad que en su momento no considero importante.

-Solo una debilidad- Susurro para si empezando a lavar su cabello, sus suaves mechones descansaban ordenadamente sobre sus hombros y pegados a su espalda mientras ella seguía reviviendo rápidamente lo que había sido su instituto, su huida y sus años pensando únicamente en el menor de los Uchiha.

Suspiro melancólicamente poniéndose de pie, el agua corría por su cuerpo recordándole las cálidas caricias que solía regalarle el pelinegro, caricias que habían cambiado con los años haciéndose más suaves, mas apasionadas, deseándolo con cada poro de su ser.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, el agua a su alrededor cayo mojando nuevamente la cerámica, dejo que el agua de la bañera desapareciera por el pequeño conducto en una de las puntas de la bañera; tomo una toalla lila envolviendo su cuerpo grácilmente dejando su cabello suelto, goteando lentamente el exceso de agua que poseía.

_-Onee-san-_ La aguda voz de su hermana la sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la adolescente con el cabello todavía goteando y parada de manera irritada frente a su puerta de baño. –Natalie-chan me iba a matar por tu tardanza- Explico tomándola de la mano y empezando a jalarla hacia el exterior de su habitación.

-Matte…- Pidió liberándose por pura suerte del agarre de su hermana, sabía que todavía estaba medio dormida, ella también había corrido con la suerte de quedarse escuchando las instrucciones de la pelirroja perdiendo así una larga noche de sueño.

-Ya llegaron- Explico girándose para detenerse a analizar la escasa vestimenta de su hermana, con un ligero bufido se cruzo de brazos y cerró la puerta de golpe apoyándose en ella con los ojos cerrados. –Si bajo sin ti capaz y me lanza por una ventana- Dijo intentando ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro ante aquel disparatado comentario.

-Hai… Solo me tardare un minuto- Dijo y liberándose de la toalla la dejo caer a sus pies tomando la yukata color lila que se encontraba colgada frente a su closet, la amarro con fuerza en su cintura y camino hacia su gran peinadora, su rostro seguía levemente sonrojado por el vapor al cual había estado expuesta, haciéndola lucir aun mas infantil.

La ojiblanca sonrió empezando a sentir la energía que hacía unos cuantos minutos vio en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, su entusiasmo la estaba moviendo, dejando de lado el corto descanso; el delgado peine corrió sobre su cabello desenredándolo rápidamente, sus manos agiles se movieron esparciendo una crema corporal por sus extremidades sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso, emocionado por lo que vendría.

-Onee-san…- Exigió la castaña todavía apoyada en la puerta, su mirada había estado siguiendo lo que hacia la mayor, sin comprender porque desperdiciaba tanto tiempo aplicando cremas en su ya de por si suave piel.

-Hai, hai… Ya casi término- Suplico todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, no se imaginaba tan feliz con aquella simple ceremonia, su mejor amiga, su compañera de toda la vida se unía ese día con el mejor hombre que podría haber conseguido.

-Hinata…- Una tercera voz apareció al otro lado de la puerta justo cuando la ojiblanca terminaba de colocar la crema en su lugar y avanzando con rapidez llego a la puerta, viendo la desesperación marcada en el rostro exótico de su rubia amiga.

-Gomen… Ya estoy lista- Se disculpo y dejándose arrastrar nuevamente empezó a bajar las escaleras de su casa, vio como la rubia traía un pequeño emparedado a medio comer en la otra mano, al parecer su desayuno.

-Hasta que bajas…- Se quejo la pelirroja pasando justo en ese momento frente a las escaleras, no detuvo su marcha hacia la sala, Hinata estuvo tentada a mirar como en pocos minutos habían convertido aquel lugar en un improvisado salón de belleza.

-Vamos… Es mejor que comas antes de que te pierdas entre todos ellos- Se burlo la rubia sonriendo débilmente, Hinata solo pudo asentir mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, con sorpresa vio a la castaña sentada de manera tranquila frente a un plato de comida occidental.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu Hinata-chan- Saludo alegre mientras terminaba de comer el último bocado de un emparedado que había estado entre sus delgadas manos. –No pensé que te pegaría tanto la desvelada- Bromeo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello, estaba ligeramente mojado todavía, incluso parecía estar más seco que el de las dos extranjeras que corrían de un lugar a otro por toda la casa.

-Gomenasai Umiko-chan- Se disculpo sintiendo la vergüenza marcar su rostro, ella no podía tardarse más que la novia en estar lista, a final de cuentas ese día era exclusivamente de su amiga y ella disfrutaría como nunca la felicidad que parecía cubrir el cuerpo de la castaña.

-No te preocupes… Realmente estoy despierta antes que Natalie-chan- Revelo tomando un poco de jugo, mientras invitaba a la ojiblanca a sentarse frente a ella. –Ella me dijo que no hiciera nada y que intentara volver a dormir demo… Los nervios no me dejan muchas opciones- Una risa melodiosa lleno la cocina mientras Hinata solo se dedicaba a admirar la belleza que parecía irradiar cada centímetro de piel de su amiga.

-Naty será la primera… Luego yo, Hanabi, Hinata y por ultimo tu- Explico la rubia mientras colocaba un plato de porcelana blanca frente a la ojiblanca, esta escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. –Ellos nos llevaran al templo y ahí nos colocaran los kimonos- Siguió hablando mientras seguía moviéndose alrededor de las dos mujeres.

-No almorzaremos?- La aguda voz de la castaña interrumpió la voz de la rubia que ante el comentario frunció el ceño levemente. –Digo… La boda es a las tres- Completo intentando no hacer molestar más a la rubia.

-No, te maquillaran de tercera, come todo lo que puedas ahorita- Dijo con aire amenazante mientras servía un poco de jugo y lo ponía junto al plato de la ojiblanca, Hinata solo asintió mientras tomaba en cuenta lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ellos se quedaran con nosotras hasta que sea el cambio de trajes… Nos retocaran el maquillaje y luego se irán- Su voz sonaba más firme de lo normal, siempre había sido la más autoritaria pero, ahora se daban cuenta que quien siempre había tenido el control era la delicada y aparentemente pacifica pelirroja.

-Natalie-chan intento convencerlos de que se quedaran… Al parecer eso se acostumbra en las bodas cristianas- Comento la castaña todavía con el vaso de jugo entre las manos, Hinata miro confundida aquello y sin darle importancia empezó a comer.

-Si pero, ellos parecen no compartir la idea- Se quejo la rubia cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. –Ellos solo vinieron a trabajar y se quedaran solo hasta que termine su trabajo- Dijo como conclusión girando su rostro para tal vez escuchar algo de lo que pasaba en la sala.

-Fran… Ve con Naty- La suave voz de la ojiblanca mayor sobresalto a todas sus compañeras. –Yo me encargare de preparar a Hanabi-chan y a Umiko-chan- Aseguro mientras sonreía tímidamente, la rubia sonrió relajando su semblante y asintiendo desapareció en unos cuantos segundos.

-Estoy nerviosa- Murmuro la castaña poniéndose de pie y empezando a limpiar los platos que había ensuciado, Hinata sabía que esa era su forma de liberar un poco de tensión y la dejo moverse con soltura por la cocina. –No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el día…- Murmuro pasando junto a la ojiblanca, esta la tomo del brazo haciéndola detenerse en seco.

-Calmate… Dentro de poco todo habrá terminado…. Y no te arrepentirás nunca de este día- Hablo con seguridad, su siempre apacible voz había tomado una fuerza que nadie creía escuchar en aquel frágil cuerpo, Hinata solo pudo sonreír señalándole el lugar que había abandonado.

-Debes tranquilizarte… Solo piensa que a partir de ahora te llamaras Uzumaki Umiko- Dijo divertida la menor de las Hyuuga al otro lado de la barra, las dos mujeres sonrieron mientras esperaban con intranquilidad su turno entre aquellos hombres, los mejores que había podido conseguir la fortuna Uzumaki.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El departamento permanecía en el más profundo silencio, había amanecido hace varias horas y todavía no había señales de vida por todo el lugar, los rayos de sol aplacados totalmente por las oscuras persianas entraban débilmente iluminando apenas unos cuantos centímetros de la sala.

"Dobe… Estará nervioso" Su pensamiento floto en el aire silencioso, estaba vestido con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manga corta, camino pausadamente al centro de la sala, la cocina totalmente a oscuras en uno de los pasillos, al lado contrario una puerta semi abierta dejaba escapar la luz artificial del lugar.

Cambio su dirección hacia la puerta iluminada a medida que unos leves sonidos empezaban a llenar sus oídos, relajo su expresión y cruzándose de brazos empujo con suavidad la puerta dejando a su vista a un rubio algo agitado.

-Teme…- Saludo distraídamente desde el suelo, estaba entre unas cuantas cajas abiertas, diferentes cajitas de colores tiradas en todas direcciones, cadenas, anillos y zarcillos brillaban alrededor del rubio mientras este seguía revolviendo una nueva caja.

-Que haces dobe?- Interrogo receloso al ver toda esa joyería entre sus piernas, veía como su amigo intentaba no dañar nada pero su nerviosismo le hacía casi imposible no destruir algunas de las cajitas cuando se movía para atraer hacia el otra de las grandes cajas.

-Los anillos…- Murmuro todavía sin mirar al pelinegro, Sasuke gruño y se agacho hasta la altura del rubio viendo como este todavía centraba toda su atención en la nueva caja. –No estaban donde debían…- Continuo mirando fugazmente los oscuros ojos de su amigo, podía notar la tranquilidad que despedía en cada una de sus respiraciones pausadas.

-Como se supone que es la caja?- Pregunto arrastrando hacia él una de las cajas ya abiertas, todavía quedaban unas cuantas cajitas sin abrir en el interior, subió su mirada viendo fijamente a Naruto, no se había dado cuenta como había cambiado en ese tiempo que estuvieron incomunicados.

-Es dorada… Tiene mis iniciales- Respondió empujando la nueva caja hacia un lado llevándose por delante algunas de las cadenas con sus respectivas cajas brillantes, los ojos de Sasuke viajaron por las ya revisadas para asegurarse de que dentro de su nerviosismo el rubio estuviera buscando bien.

-Hmp- Gruño unos cuantos segundos después dando por terminada su tarea, ninguna cajita tenia la descripción que el rubio le había dado, centro su atención en las cajas que el ya había desechado que todavía contenían varias cajitas de colores brillantes.

Sasuke se concentro únicamente en las de colores dorados y amarillos, buscando la que había descrito el rubio, sus iniciales no muy cotidianas deberían tener algún tipo de relieve haciéndola diferente a las demás, sus ojos viajaban rápidamente de una a otra cajita sin sacarlas, únicamente revolviéndolas en sus posiciones, verificando que ninguna se haya escapado de su inspección.

-Jiraiya me matara!- Se quejo el rubio tomándose la cabeza entre las manos y agachándose, había empezado a colapsar su aparente tranquilidad de cuando había llegado el Uchiha.

-Calmate dobe…- Dijo serio el pelinegro tocando ligeramente el hombro de su amigo, sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto estaba temblando, tal vez mas de lo normal y sorprendido se movió para colocarse frente a este.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar unas casi imperceptibles líneas brillantes rodar por sus mejillas, contuvo la respiración congelándose en su posición, admirando en silencio como el rubio intentaba calmar la presión que parecía estarlo agobiando.

Un brillo tintineante llamo la atención del pelinegro, a unos pasos de su posición, justo detrás del rubio brillaba una caja dorada más grande que las demás, el brillo de hilo plateado rezaba las iniciales que tanto había buscado su amigo.

-Dobe…- Dijo intentando captar la atención del rubio, este parecía tan sumido en su miseria que no intento ni siquiera levantar la cara, Sasuke gruñendo se movió a su alrededor intentando no pisar ninguna de las demás cajitas ni joyas que descansaban dispersas por toda la habitación.

-Me matara… No puedo creer que haya decidido buscar eso hoy!- Su voz grave se quebró nuevamente obligándolo a soltar un gruñido impotente, podía sentir el acelerado e irregular palpitar de su corazón nublar su razonamiento.

-Dobe…- Llamo un poco mas irritado con el caja de tamaño mediano entre sus dedos, la letra corrida con la que se marcaban las iniciales la hacía prácticamente una luz en medio de todas las demás cajitas que la acompañaban.

-No puede ser… Umiko-chan no debería casarse con alguien tan despistado- Murmuro todavía sumido en su desdicha sin prestar atención a los pasos lentos de su amigo a su alrededor, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y jalarlo hacia arriba haciéndolo soltar un gruñido involuntario.

-Teme!... Acaso no entiendes que…- Naruto había cortado su queja al ver la brillante caja frente a sus ojos, en medio de los pálidos dedos de su arrogante amigo, subió su mirada azulina para encontrarse con la expresión prepotente del pelinegro que lo soltó y guardo en su bolsillo la cajita.

-Debemos irnos… Yo cuidare esto- Explico empezando a salir de aquella habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en quien sería la persona que le tocaría arreglar luego el desastre que un aterrado novio había hecho.

Naruto sonrió sintiendo el propio peso de su miedo alentar su caminar, nunca imagino que estaría tan nervioso en un día que él consideraba igual a los demás, lo único es que no estaba la presencia de su delicada novia para calmarlo, vio como el pelinegro desapareció por la puerta dejándolo solo con la imagen de la castaña sonriente en su mente.

Sus pasos empezaron a ser menos pesados al imaginar poder admirar el resultado de todos los meses de preparación que se habían tomado ambos, cada detalle que ella había organizado, cada opinión suya en cuanto a ese día, ahora se hacía realidad aplastando su inestable carácter y aplacando su hiperactividad a cero.

-Naruto… Se hará tarde- La grave y serena voz del pelinegro lo sobresalto, se giro y vio como el pelinegro sostenía la puerta con una impaciencia marcada en sus siempre inexpresivas facciones.

-Solo… Lo estaba procesando- Explico moviéndose con más rapidez hasta llegar junto al pelinegro, este gruño y soltó la puerta saliendo hacia el elevador. –Teme… Debes esperarme!- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras cerraba su departamento y corría para alcanzar la posición de su amigo, este estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado a una de las paredes, manteniendo el elevador en ese piso.

-Deja de actuar tan estúpidamente- Se quejo el pelinegro una vez que las puertas se cerraron dejándolos a los dos solos en aquel pequeño espacio, era tal vez la última vez que podría provocar al rubio estando solos, sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar el gruñido tenue que escapo del cuerpo tembloroso del rubio.

El suave movimiento del elevador hacia presión en sus cuerpo justo cuando se detuvo en su destino, las puertas se abrieron lentamente dejando ver la claridad del día, el sol justo en medio del cielo había hecho desaparecer cada una de las sombras de los objetos de la calle brillando intensamente a través de los grandes vitrales que eran las puertas del edificio.

-No deberías apoyarme?- Sonó la voz del rubio justo cuando alcanzaron el auto negro perlado del pelinegro, este brillaba insistentemente bajo la luminosidad excesiva del astro rey, al parecer expresaba lo que el rubio no podía demostrar todavía, una felicidad que movía todo a su alrededor.

-Apoyarte?... En que?- Interrogo segundos después, había visto como el rubio parecía tan nervioso que se tomaba más tiempo del normal en hacer las cosas, cuando al fin había logrado entrar al auto su rostro era un poema, los nervios brotaban de cada una de sus facciones, incluso sus azules ojos brillaban nerviosos ante lo que le esperaba.

-Teme!... Acaso eres tan insensible?- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y centrando su atención en su compañero, podía ver una mueca adornar el rostro de su amigo perturbándolo enseguida, instintivamente se apoyo totalmente en el asiento esperando una repuesta.

-Dobe… El importante aquí eres tu- Dijo con simpleza al sentir pasar los segundos y la aguda mirada del rubio que parecía no querer separarse de sus movimientos, tal vez estaba demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de que todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente y que ya se había detenido frente al gran templo.

-Nani?- Casi grito lanzándose contra la puerta creando un sonido sordo, un quejido escapo de sus labios mientras se sobaba la espalda lentamente, una suave risa inundo el interior del auto haciéndolo centrar su atención en la única persona que lo estaba acompañando.

-No es gracioso teme!- Se quejo el rubio viendo como el pelinegro solo suspiraba con suficiencia y abría el auto en silencio, vio la silueta apoyarse contra la puerta unos segundos, esperando tal vez que decidiera salir del auto.

Naruto se dio un golpe mental y abriendo torpemente la puerta abandono el auto, vio a unas cuantas personas caminar lentamente hacia el templo, iban elegantes, varios kimonos centelleaban ante sus ojos y varias caras conocidas empezaron a aparecer creando un vacio en su estomago.

-Dobe… Muévete- Ordeno la acida voz del pelinegro a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba su amigo, aparentemente congelado, admirando con terror a las personas que el mismo había invitado a su matrimonio.

-Go… Gomen- Dijo con dificultad corriendo para alcanzar al Uchiha, este solo soltó un gruñido y cruzándose de brazos se detuvo, vio de reojo como el rubio se detuvo a su lado jadeando, controlar sus nervios no era su fuerte, ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

-Deja de actuar así- Regaño el pelinegro empezando a caminar nuevamente, podía sentir la respiración pesada de su compañero, paso de largo la entrada al salón donde se celebraría la boda y siguió un estrecho pasillo que daba a dos habitaciones.

-Ya… Ella estará aquí?- Soltó nervioso deteniéndose en la puerta que le correspondía, la tentación de acercarse a la otra habitación rodo por su cuerpo mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia la delicada puerta de madera blanca que adornaba la habitación tradicionalmente para la novia.

-Dobe…- Amenazo el pelinegro viendo como el rubio se detenía de golpe, gruño abriendo con más fuerza de la normal la habitación que le correspondía a Naruto obligándolo a girarse. –Entra- Ordeno deteniéndose en el umbral al no sentir los pasos de su amigo acercarse, parecía estar congelado justo frente a la puerta que ocupada su novia.

-Hai…- Luego de unos segundos dudando se resigno a cumplir con la orden del pelinegro, sabía que si cumplía su capricho dañaría todo y eso si que no podría perdonárselo nunca. –Arigatou- Murmuro cuando paso junto al pelinegro, este solo soltó un gruñido y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

Suspiro intentando controlar la emoción que sentía correr por todo su cuerpo, el estrecho pasillo estaba en silencio mientras avanzaba con paso lento hacia el gran salón, el decorado empezaba a brillar fuertemente ante sus ojos.

"Es el momento" Pensó para si sintiendo la emoción ahogarla, su corazón latía irregularmente chocando contra sus costillas, sus ojos pasearon entre las filas de gente que se saludaban y se empezaban a acomodar en sus lugares, reconoció a sus antiguos compañeros, sus amigos de siempre, sus nuevas amigas hablando abiertamente con el gran grupo.

Se detuvo sintiendo como su cuerpo se congelaba de golpe, su vista paseo rápidamente intentando darse crédito a lo que veía, cada rostro, cada kimono y cada traje formal que estaba en el lugar, todos elegantemente vestidos, todos menos una persona, la única persona por la cual se sentía totalmente nerviosa.

-Pronto entrara la familia- Una ronca voz sonó en su cuello, el aliento la hizo sobresaltarse agitando cada célula de su cuerpo, de golpe la ansiedad se reunió toda en su estomago mareándola un poco.

-Ha… Hai- Logro responder con dificultad, sus labios se habían secado de golpe, su corazón no cabía en su pecho, le empezaban a doler las costillas por el insistente repiqueteo de la velocidad que ejercía el corazón contra ellas.

-Vas a entrar o no?- La voz se relajo burlándose un poco de su rígida actitud, avanzo con rapidez para colocarse frente a la mujer, sonrió intentando contener el nerviosismo que lo había inundado cuando la vio caminar lentamente hacia la multitud, apenas se había despedido del rubio.

-Sasuke-kun…- Pronuncio sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, la sonrisa se amplió en el siempre inexpresivo rostro del pelinegro y se acerco a ella rozando su mejilla con suavidad, haciéndola soltar un ligero gemido.

-Te dije que vendría- Murmuro al notar bajo el maquillaje de la ojiblanca el sonrojo que había adornado sus mejillas, incluso bajo el rubor que aumentaba esa belleza de muñeca que siempre había poseído la Hyuuga, suspiro acercando su cuerpo al de la mujer sintiéndola estremecerse ante la cercanía.

-Sasuke-kun- Su voz se agudizo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra el cuerpo del pelinegro abrazándolo con fuerza, su corazón latía contra sus costillas y el aire empezaba a faltarle en los pulmones pero, se sentía realmente feliz, por primera vez en demasiados años.

-Hai…- Murmuro rodeando la cintura de la ojiblanca, el fuerte aroma a lirios golpeo su olfato relajándolo, el único olor que siempre había sido para él, el toque personal de la única mujer que había logrado atraparlo. –Estoy aquí- Susurro besando fugazmente la mejilla de la mujer.

Hinata se separo avergonzada pero sin dejar de sonreír, el sonido volvió a formar parte de la realidad, su mirada viajo hacia el gran salón donde la gente ya se había sentado en sus respectivos lugares; retrocedió un paso y una mano atrapo la suya para que no tuviera miedo, ahora nunca más podría escapar.

-Vas a escapar de la boda de tu mejor amiga?- Dijo airosamente el pelinegro entrelazando sus dedos con los de la ojiblanca, la vio negar todavía manteniendo esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro, sus ligeros pasos empezaron a avanzar llevándolo con ella, se dejo guiar disfrutando del cálido roce de esa suave piel.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo todavía caminando lentamente entre las largas filas, podía sentir el murmullo de quienes los reconocían cuando pasaban cerca de ellos sonrojándola por la vergüenza de la situación. –Arigatou- Concluyo bajando su mirada y fijando su vista en su larga manga del kimono manchada con la manga oscura del pelinegro, unidas como si fueran una sola pieza.

Sasuke gruño sintiendo la incomodidad que estaba golpeando a la siempre tímida mujer que iba a su lado, sus ojos buscaron los exóticos rostros que acompañaban siempre a la ojiblanca, dando con ellas en una de las primeras filas, parecían distraídas a la escena que ellos estaban creando.

La presión contra la palma de su mano la hizo alzar la vista, vio a unos cuantos pasos a sus amigas, el deseo de no separarse del pelinegro se hizo presente haciendo que sujetara con más fuerza esa cálida mano que le había dado el valor de caminar todo ese trayecto sin desmayarse.

-Uchiha…- La melodiosa voz de la pelirroja fue la primera en sonar, su rostro iluminado perfectamente por el maquillaje la hacía aun más llamativa de lo que era naturalmente, una perfecta sonrisa adornaba su rostro. –Veo que encontró a Hina-chan- Dijo burlesca girándose hacia la rubia que estaba cruzada de brazos en su asiento.

-Hola- Saludo con cierto recelo la rubia, sus azules ojos se encontraron con los oscuros y amenazantes ojos del pelinegro, soltó un suspiro y resignada se puso de pie también. –Me alegra ver que volviste- Agrego dejando fluir una voz bastante suave, mucho más adecuada para la apariencia delicada que portaba.

-Onee-san… Ven a sentarte- Una tercera voz hizo que la pareja subiera su mirada, buscando a la dueña de la voz, una delgada castaña sonreía y señalaba dos lugares justo a su lado, Sasuke retrocedió siendo detenido ahora por el agarre de la ojiblanca.

-Estaras conmigo?- La suave voz de la ojiblanca sonó alcanzando solo su delicado oído, se giro para ver la vergüenza marcando el rostro de su compañera y sin decir ninguna palabra más asintió y paso frente a la pelirroja y la rubia que asintieron complacidas volviendo a sentarse mientras ellos llegaban a su destino.

-Pensé que entrarían con los novios- Se burlo la rubia girándose hacia los recién llegados, Hinata la miro con confusión y la rubia solo sonrió señalando al grupo de personas que estaban acomodándose en las dos primeras filas de cada lado, lugar reservado únicamente para las familias.

-Gomen- Se apresuro a decir liberando la mano del pelinegro, se giro totalmente para poder admirar la entrada de su amiga, sabia lo nerviosa que debía encontrarse, justo como ella se sentía antes de tomar la mano del pelinegro.

-No te disculpes Hina-chan… Sabíamos que estabas tan nerviosa como Umiko- Agrego satisfecha la pelirroja mirando de reojo al pelinegro, Sasuke se percato de su mirada y asintió, la mujer solo amplio su sonrisa complacida y centro su atención en la entrada al salón, por donde aparecería la pareja en unos cuantos segundos más.

-Estas hermosa- Susurro agachándose un poco para alcanzar el oído expuesto de la ojiblanca, llevaba el cabello recogido en un pequeño moño decorado elegantemente con unos cuantos palillos del cual colgaban cintas blancas con piedras brillantes, el resto de su cabello caía libre y liso dejándole su aire siempre natural.

-Sasuke- Susurro girándose un poco para verlo, se sentía realmente feliz, poder verse ahí, acompañada con la única persona con la que siempre había soñado estar, sonrió complacida y termino de girarse apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro.

Sasuke ante la acción de la ojiblanca solo consiguió rodearla con sus brazos dándole la seguridad que al parecer había tambaleado en esas horas de incomunicación que habían experimentado, algo que no pasaría nunca más.

-Hinata yo…- Su frase se corto al ver con sorpresa como la frágil mujer cerraba sus ojos y se apoyaba en la punta de sus pies para rozar fugazmente sus labios con los de él, dejándolo congelado en su posición.

-Hina-chan… Uchiha, deberían estar prestando atención- Dijo divertida la pelirroja haciendo que ambos centraran su atención en la pareja que venía entrando al gran salón, podía ver el rosado que se había posado en las mejillas de rubio, de su brazo iba la deslumbrante silueta de la castaña, su mirada baja parte de la tradición parecía brillar por la felicidad que había estado experimentando esos dos intensos días.

-Definitivamente es mejor verlo en persona- Agrego la rubia sonriendo mientras tragaba con fuerza, el poder que transmitía la escena había perturbado a todos los presentes, la radiante belleza de la novia solo podia ser igualada por la felicidad que parecía brotar en cada paso que daba la pareja hacia el altar.

Sasuke retrocedió dos pasos poniendo distancia entre él y la ojiblanca, ese momento debía ser respetado, la atención era únicamente para la pareja, y el respetaba lo suficiente su propia tradición, ese era el día de Naruto y el únicamente era un simple espectador.

Una corriente eléctrica paso por su cuerpo en unos segundos cuando su mano sintió el cálido y suave contacto de la mano de la ojiblanca, Hinata sin mirarlo había buscado su mano, comprendiendo que ella también había cedido a ser solo una espectadora, dejando que la atención se centrara en la pareja que brillaba en medio de la habitación, cubriendo a todos los presentes con la felicidad que parecían estar experimentando, haciendo que los aplausos no se hicieran esperar, justo cuando el sacerdote shintoista pareció detrás de ellos, haciendo una seña todos se sentaron dando comienzo a la ceremonia.

****

**Espero les haya gustado, ya solo falta un capitulo para que esta historia finalice! Espero que mis lectores anteriores hayan pasado por acá para ver el final de esta historia y bueno a los nuevos que por casualidad descubrieron esta historia entre las abandonadas bienvenidos! Espero esto sea de su agrado! **

**Matta ne! **


	37. Chapter 37 Porque Eres Mi Verdad

**Kyaaaaa! Al fin el capitulo final de esta linda historia! La cual complique hasta el cansancio para demostrar que el amor verdadero todo lo puede! La verdad yo quede satisfecha con el final de la historia pero… Todo queda en las manos de ustedes! Espero sus reviews a ver que tal les pareció el tan esperado final de esta larga y tortuosa historia! **

**Cap. XXXVII. Porque Eres Mi Verdad Más Grande. **

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia con lentitud, sus manos se movían con suavidad alrededor la pareja, purificándola, preparándola para la ceremonia donde se unirían por el resto de sus vidas.

El gran kimono blanco resplandeció bajo el uchikake de color rojo brillante, las figuras brillaban ante cada movimiento que hacia la castaña, su rostro perfectamente maquillado dejaba a la vista la emoción que sus ojos reflejaban cuando tomo el rosario para colocárselo en el cuello al rubio.

Naruto por su lado suspiraba ante cada minuto que pasaba, su rostro parecía concentrado únicamente en la castaña que se movía con delicadeza a su alrededor, tomo el rosario de cristal purificado y lo coloco alrededor de su prometida viendo como esta ampliaba su sonrisa complacida.

El rubio tomo luego la pequeña joya brillante que yacía en un pequeño bol frente a ellos, donde habían descansado los rosarios y con suma delicadeza lo coloco en el dedo anular de su futura esposa, la vio sonreír y tomando el anillo restante lo coloco con lentitud en la mano temblorosa del rubio.

El sacerdote siguió con su ceremonia bendiciendo a la pareja que se miraba fijamente esperando pacientemente para recitar sus votos, los únicos que parecían haber trabajado modificando la ceremonia en ese aspecto.

El acto central de la ceremonia no se hizo esperar y el sacerdote les permitió dar un paso al frente para que pudieran sellar su unión, los pequeños vasitos de sake, decorados elegantemente con las grullas y el mar estaban ordenados frente a ellos, quienes tomaron con lentitud el contenido de las copitas mientras seguían mirándose fijamente, disfrutando del momento más importante de sus vidas.

El sacerdote asintió complacido al ver como terminaban de tomar el contenido de las copitas, y volvió a bendecir a la pareja, deseando la máxima felicidad y la larga duración de esa unión, Naruto tomo las manos de la castaña avergonzándola y haciendo que el sonriera por lo debajo.

Umiko bajo su rostro todavía junto al rubio intentando controlar su nerviosismo, sus labios se movieron con lentitud pronunciando de forma pausada su promesa, ante la cual aceptaba unir su vida a la del rubio que no cavia en la emoción de ver a la castaña totalmente sonrojada recitando lo que ellos habían escrito.

Naruto tomo una bocanada de aire intentando controlar su propia emoción y hablar de la manera más lenta que su cuerpo le pudiera permitir, sus ojos se concentraron en los azules brillantes de su novia mientras hablaba, sintiendo en cada palabra como iba perdiendo un peso en su espalda, ahora todo estaría bien entre sus familias.

El sacerdote asintió una vez que terminaron y les dio la señal para que se giraran hacia su amplio público, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón la eterna felicidad de ellos y que se cumplieran todos sus deseos como pareja, cerrando la ceremonia con un ligero aplauso que fue seguido por el de los invitados.

La familia del novio fue la primera en acercarse para darle la felicitación, haciendo que la pareja sonriera complacida y empezaran a caminar hacia el exterior, al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, Umiko sonreía únicamente mirando a su esposo, disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, veía como el rubio sonreía abiertamente mientras hablaba de manera fluida con los padres de ella, aceptando su felicitación.

Ambos se separaron de la multitud desapareciendo por el pasillo, dejando a todos acomodarse en sus lugares, disfrutando de las charlas que llenaban el ambiente, la felicidad flotaba en el aire embriagando a cuanta persona se dejara envolver por la emoción de esa nueva unión, una unión de dos almas que al fin habían logrado encontrarse con su igual, con su complemento, con su otra mitad.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

La gente empezó a salir lentamente del salón, el sol había estado brillando intensamente durante toda la ceremonia, iluminando extrañamente los mejores momentos para la pareja de recién casados, la sensación de satisfacción la lleno haciéndola sonreír.

-Matte- Un murmullo ronco la hizo detener su idea de caminar hacia el exterior, sus perlados ojos recorrieron el lugar, notando que quedaban muy pocas personas en el salón, pocas personas que ninguno de los dos conocía.

-Sasuke-kun… Debemos ir… Con los demás- Su frase entrecortada le quitaba la credibilidad de querer abandonar esa soledad a su lado, habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas y ella sentía que había sido una eternidad, ya no podía negarse su creciente necesidad por el pelinegro.

-Porque salir con la multitud?- Interrogo prepotente mientras empezaba a caminar todavía con su mano enlazada a la de la frágil ojiblanca, podía sentirla a sus espaldas moverse con nerviosismo, su cuerpo vibraba por la ansiedad y el podía comprenderla, en su interior algo empezaba a ahogarlo.

-Deben estarse cambiando- Soltó al aire cuando llego al exterior y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni la pareja de recién casados ni sus amigas europeas, únicamente veía a su pequeña hermana observar a los demás conversar, parecía aburrida pero extrañamente todavía conservaba su kimono.

Camino con lentitud hacia la mesa que su compañera había estado observando, la expresión de fastidio que tenía el rostro de la castaña lo hizo sonreír de medio lado justo cuando libero la mano de su compañera para dejarla en aquel lugar.

-Sasuke-kun…- Su suave voz lo llamo haciendo que detuviera su marcha, no quería volver a separarse de él, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo mantuviera lo más cerca que pudiera, quería llenarse con su presencia para comprender que esa era su realidad y no una de sus tantas fantasías.

Sasuke se giro para verla de reojo, su rostro brillaba ante la suplica que no había pronunciado, su cuerpo marcado levemente con el elegante kimono lo invitaba a abrazarla, su cabello suelto bailaba lánguidamente con la brisa que corría por el gran salón embriagándolo de ese dulce aroma que tanto adoraba.

Lo vio suspirar resignado y en silencio se sentó en la mesa, un gruñido agudo sonó entre los dos, sus perlados ojos se dieron cuenta que la pequeña castaña miraba la situación de una manera bastante molesta, al parecer su fastidio se había incrementado con la llegada de la pareja.

-Sasuke… Porque desapareciste?- Se había armado de valor para preguntar, su voz había sido casi un susurro inentendible ante el bullicio que se formaba a su alrededor, la gente celebraba la felicidad de esa nueva unión estallando en risas y comentarios que no lograba comprender.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo gruño al no poder entender del todo lo que había dicho la ojiblanca, la vio bajar su mirada avergonzada recordándole el porqué odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, siempre había demasiado ruido.

-Hina-chan… Sasuke-kun- La alegre voz de una mujer llego hasta ellos dibujando ante sus ojos una rubia exuberante, su largo cabello dorado caía libremente a sus espaldas, resaltando su vestido tipo coctel de un color azul intenso.

-Ino- Devolvió el saludo luego de unos segundos admirando el cuerpo de su antigua amiga, esta amplio su sonrisa y se inclino para poder abrazar a la ojiblanca, Hinata se sorprendió por su comportamiento.

-Al fin puedo verte feliz!- Dijo altivamente todavía sin soltarla, sintió como entre sus brazos la ojiblanca se tensaba haciéndola reír abiertamente. –Estas muy bonita… Los kimonos siempre te quedaron bien- Comento liberando por fin el frágil cuerpo de su amiga.

-Iie…- Negó complacida por el comentario, vio con curiosidad un pelirrojo a unos cuantos pasos de la rubia, parecía algo agitado por la separación repentina de su compañera. –Tu… Te ves realmente deslumbrante- Logro pronunciar volviendo sus ojos a los azules de la mujer, la aludida sonrió complacida y se agacho nuevamente para abrazarla.

-No dejes que escape…- Susurro en su oído apretando su cuello de forma maternal, Hinata se sorprendió ante el comentario dejando escapar un gritito de sorpresa. –El ha esperado tanto como tú para esto- Completo liberando por fin el cuello de la chica y sonriendo se quedo admirándola unos segundos más.

-Tu novio parece impaciente- Comento el pelinegro de manera fría mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no le gustaba para nada la manera en que estaba tratando a la Hyuuga, ese siempre había sido su motivo de pelea luego de que ella se marchara.

-Hai… Siempre es así cuando me separo sin darle mucha explicación- Dijo divertida irguiéndose totalmente haciendo bailar su cabello por su rápido movimiento, rio de manera infantil mientras se giraba para volver donde la esperaba el pelirrojo.

-Vaya…- Logro pronunciar la ojiblanca al ver como la expresión molesta del pelirrojo cambiaba a una más calmada, vio como su amiga se ponía de puntas y rozaba sus labios con los del chico mientras este sonreía acariciando lentamente sus mejillas.

-No has visto nada- Comento de mala gana el pelinegro haciendo que la ojiblanca se girara hacia él, sus ojos brillaban ante la confusión que su comentario había causado. –Siguen actuando como adolescentes- Murmuro intentando explicar su comentario.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente mientras asentía y volvía su mirada hacia la multitud, reconocía a casi todos sus amigos del instituto, se veían tan diferentes a esos años que pasaron con ella, esos días en los que todo era más sencillo y sus vidas no estaban ligadas a responsabilidades de familia, a apariencias en sociedad; sus ojos viajaron por la gente que no conocía, rostros alegres que reían abiertamente como lo solía hacer el rubio, cada uno parecía disfrutar completamente esa reunión, en honor a esa pareja que en el pasado nadie pensaba que duraría.

Sasuke observaba atento cada gesto que se dibujaba en el rostro de la ojiblanca, de vez en cuando se giraba a ver qué era lo que la tenía tan entretenida, podía ver a esas personas que no eran sus conocidos, gente que el rubio y su novia habrían conocido con el pasar de los años, manteniendo a los viejos amigos involucrándolos con los nuevos, permitiéndose la libertad de compartir esa dicha con la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

-Hinata… Deberías ir a cambiarte- El pelinegro se giro lentamente al ver como Francesca llegaba con su cabello todavía recogido pero vestida con un elegante vestido rojo entallado en su cintura y pecho de caída suave hasta sus rodillas.

-Si, tu vestido es el más bonito- Agrego la pelirroja apareciendo detrás de la intimidante figura de la rubia, a diferencia de la otra su vestido más sobrio, de un color rosa pálido nacarado hasta el piso, un escote discreto en V dejaba a la vista un poco de su pálida piel que brillaba intensamente por su tono de cabello.

-Hai…- Hinata respondió algo dudosa, ellas se habían ayudado a desvestirse mutuamente y le era casi imposible quitarse todo el kimono sola, sus perlados ojos se movieron discretamente hasta su hermana pero, vio con sorpresa como el pelinegro se ponía de pie en silencio y empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban las habitaciones para cambiarse.

-Ve… El Uchiha se ve que no tiene mucha paciencia- Se burlo la pelirroja dándole un ligero empujón para que empezara a avanzar, el brillante kimono parecía bailar a cada paso que la chica daba intentando alcanzar a su compañero.

-Definitivamente el tiene una manera extraña de hacer las cosas- Comento la rubia dejándose caer en su lugar en una de las mesas más cercanas al centro, sus azules ojos se encontraron con los verde intenso de su novia mientras esta sonriendo se sentaba a su lado.

-Una manera que parece hipnotizar a Hina-chan- Completo riendo por lo debajo mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de la rubia, esta solo asintió dejando escapar su melodiosa risa, podía sentirse tranquila, ahora ya su delicada amiga estaba completa y ellas no tenían nada más que hacer en ese lugar, solo despedirse y dejarle su cuidado a ese extraño hombre, tan orgulloso como preocupado por los demás.

-Es bueno… Aunque no quiera demostrarlo- Soltó la rubia entrelazando sus dedos con la pelirroja que asintió y se giro tomando un poco de agua, deliberadamente disfrutaba el causar las coincidencias con las que se toparía su amiga y su extraño novio.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El pasillo estaba escasamente iluminado, ella sabía bien donde se encontraban los vestidos que serian sus cambios para la fiesta pero, algo en su interior la movía a pensar que ese silencio que cubría el lugar no era una coincidencia.

"Iie… Ellas no… No pueden haber planeado esto" Pensó girándose un poco, de reojo vio como unas cuantas personas caminaban sin notar siquiera su presencia, los baños estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que ni siquiera se dignaran a mirar en esa dirección.

Sus perlados ojos se abrieron sintiendo una pesadez en su interior, un calor envolvió su cuerpo haciendo que el kimono le pareciera lo mas incomodo del mundo y deseaba quitárselo rápido, deseaba dejar de sentir tanto calor; se giro totalmente y vio al final del pasillo una puerta abierta esperando por ella.

Sus pasos fueron más lentos a medida que se acercaba al lugar, podía sentir como su corazón latía un poco más fuerte, cada paso se le empezó a hacer más pesado, su cuerpo temblaba ante las ideas que volaban por su cabeza y justo cuando intentaba controlar su propia imaginación se encontró con el torso desnudo del pelinegro que la miraba de una manera irritada.

-Pensé que tardarías mas- Se quejo tomando la camisa blanca que estaba apoyada en el gran sofá, empezó a cerrar los botones mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a la chica, dejando a la vista sus vendajes.

-Sasuke-kun… Que… Que te paso?- Pregunto nerviosa al ver como cubrían prácticamente todo su torso, sin pensarlo mucho avanzo para revisar al chico, no podía pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado, no por su culpa.

-Un accidente… Nada importante- Corto de mala gana mientras terminaba de acomodarse, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hinata contra su espalda, se giro para mirarla encontrándose con una expresión dolida marcando el bello rostro de la mujer.

-Cálmate… Realmente no fue nada grave- Comento intentando sonar más tranquilo, dejo su tarea para tomar a la ojiblanca de los hombros y obligarla a mirarlo. –Hinata… No fue nada si?...- Dijo serio mientras hacía que la chica asintiera con nerviosismo.

-Yo… No puedo evitar el preocuparme- Confeso subiendo sus manos y acariciando con ligereza las fuertes manos que la sujetaban de los hombros, sintió un gruñido ahogado rozar su rostro y suspiro, debía controlar sus emociones.

Sin decir nada mas Sasuke la giro y empezó a soltar el obi, dejándolo caer a los pies de la chica, la seda brillante dejo de ajustarse al cuerpo de la ojiblanca, parecía más ligera ahora que la había liberado de su opresor, sus manos pasaron hacia la parte de adelante de Hinata tomando el comienzo de la prenda rozando sutilmente sus pechos.

Hinata contuvo un gemido al sentir las manos del pelinegro moverse con facilidad a su alrededor, sintió la pesada seda caer a sus pies dejándola únicamente en las yukatas que funcionaban como la ropa interior de esa tradicional vestimenta.

-Mi ropa… Esta allá- Comento entre tartamudeos, levanto su mano temblorosa y señalo el gran closet que permanecía cerrado, sabía que tendría que pasarle también la ropa interior y la idea la había puesto nerviosa de golpe, más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Sasuke obedeció agradeciéndole internamente el hecho de alejarlo de ella, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando, deseaba con más fuerza de lo normal sentir a la ojiblanca contra su cuerpo, cediendo a lo que él quisiera.

Se detuvo lentamente frente al closet, escucho a sus espaldas el bajo sonido que causo la yukata gruesa al caer a los pies de la chica, dejándola únicamente con esa fina yukata casi traslucida, podía imaginar su cuerpo moldeado por esa escasa tela; gruño abriendo de golpe el closet encontrándose directamente con un juego de ropa interior de encajes negros, y un vestido morado brillante guindado en la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun?- Su voz salió nerviosa de su garganta mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia la posición donde se había quedado estático el pelinegro, se inclino notando algo oscuro entre los dedos del Uchiha, algo que el parecía estar intentando soltar.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y girándose hacia la ojiblanca la vio mirarlo con confusión, sus grandes ojos brillaban con el deseo que parecía estarlo nublando a él también, entre sus dedos el frio encaje lo invitaba a dejarlo caer, era tan rustico en comparación con la suavidad que siempre había poseído la piel de Hinata.

-Sasu…- No pudo continuar, con la sorpresa impregnada en su piel se dejo someter por el delicioso sabor de los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, apretándola insistentemente contra su cuerpo, obligándola a gemir entre besos.

-Esto… Fue planeado- Dijo roncamente mientras se separaba de los labios de su novia, vio como los ojos de la chica parecían tan desconcertados como sus propias acciones, gruño y sin contenerse la lanzo contra la pared más cercana, volviendo a atrapar sus labios en apasionados besos, besos que lo dejaban sin ningún control sobre sí mismo.

Hinata enredo sus largos dedos en el cabello del pelinegro apretándolo más contra si, podía sentir las manos del chico bajar lentamente por sus costados, rozando suavemente su silueta, el calor iba aumentando en su interior mientras separaba sus labios de los del pelinegro y empezaba a besar delicadamente su cuello, escuchando como este empezaba a gruñir.

-Fuiste tú?- Dijo entre gruñidos apretando firmemente las piernas de la ojiblanca, las impulso con fiereza haciendo que se enrollarán en su cadera, esos suaves labios marcaban un camino desde su mandíbula hasta el final de su cuello, donde todavía quedaban unos cuantos botones abiertos permitiéndole acceso a una parte de su pecho.

-Iie…- Gimió entrecortadamente sintiendo las manos del pelinegro apretar con fuerza sus muslos, deseaba intensamente saberse del Uchiha, deseaba que la tomara para sí, Sus manos bajaron torpemente por el pecho del pelinegro empezando a soltar los pocos botones que él había cerrado momentos antes.

Las delicadas manos de Hinata se deslizaban con agilidad contra su piel, sus piernas se apretaron en su cadera acercándolo aun mas a ella, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el delicado cuerpo que estaba a su merced, sus ojos se detuvieron en la trasparentosa seda que marcaba perfectamente los redondos senos de la mujer, invitándolo a tocarlos.

Gimió un poco mas fuerte clavando sus uñas en el pecho del pelinegro al sentir como la apretaba mas contra la pared, mientras sus manos se movían con brusquedad sobre la fina seda que escasamente la cubría, sintió como los cálidos dedos de Sasuke acariciaban la sensible piel de sus senos dificultándole la respiración.

-Hinata- Pronuncio roncamente apoyando su rostro en el desnudo hombro de la mujer, empezó a morder esa nívea piel sintiendo con satisfacción como la ojiblanca se estremecía apretándolo aun mas contra ella, rozando sus suaves senos contra su pecho, haciendo casi imposible el control entre ellos.

Hinata movió un poco sus piernas causando un gruñido ronco en el pelinegro, podía sentir el miembro del Uchiha rozar su intimidad a través de la rustica tela del pantalón; mordió su labio inferior intentando contener sus jadeos al momento de sentir los dedos del pelinegro empezar a acariciarla, provocándola aun más de lo que esperaba.

No podía controlar sus propias acciones, sentirla tan vulnerable y dispuesta a lo que el deseara, el dulce aliento que chocaba contra su cuello lo enloquecía y el rítmico roce de sus grandes senos contra su piel lo perturbaba de una manera que él no había creído posible.

-Sa… Su… Ke- Gimió sensualmente apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, las manos del pelinegro abandonaron su intimidad haciéndola gruñir por lo debajo, deseaba sentirlo, deseaba perderse en las sensaciones que solo él podía causarle.

Sasuke gruño y entro de golpe en ella, escuchando con satisfacción el grito que escapo del cuerpo de la ojiblanca, podía sentir como lo apretaba mas contra su cuerpo hundiéndolo totalmente, haciendo que perdiera totalmente la razón y olvidara totalmente donde se encontraban.

El movimiento lento y lascivo que marcaba el pelinegro la estaba enloqueciendo, una de sus fuertes manos la sujetaban por los muslos mientras la otra rozaba suavemente sus pechos, haciéndole imposible el razonar, solo podía gemir, liberando totalmente el calor que empezaba a propagarse por cada una de sus células, golpeando sin piedad su cerebro.

Mordió levemente el hombro de la ojiblanca escuchándola soltar otro fuerte gemido, las manos de ella se aferraban a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejándose hacer lo que el deseara, siendo completamente suya, la embistió un poco mas fuerte haciéndola gritar mientras aumentaba el ritmo, deseaba sentirla totalmente para él, como siempre debió ser.

-Sasu…Ke…- Intento articular mordiéndose fuertemente los labios, las descargas eléctricas no la dejaban pensar haciendo que se perdiera únicamente en el placer que sentía al hacerse una con el pelinegro. –Te… Amo- Gimió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro podía sentir su propio cuerpo sucumbir ante las descargas que empezaban a intensificarse en su interior, lo único que realmente deseaba era que nunca más volvieran a separarse, ya no podría soportar vivir en un mundo donde no estuviera el Uchiha a su lado.

"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"ooOoo"

El intenso olor de rosas cubría todo el salón, la gente todavía hablaba animadamente comiendo y bebiendo, disfrutando de ese gran día; sus ojos se movieron con rapidez intentando nuevamente encontrarla pero, todavía no había señales de su querida amiga.

-Otra vez preocupada?- Una grave pero alegre voz sonó contra su cuello estremeciéndola, se giro con lentitud encontrando el siempre sonriente rostro de su esposo. –No creo que hayan decidido escapar- Se burlo moviendo un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja con cuidado.

-Demo… No los hemos visto desde la ceremonia- Se quejo suspirando, algo en su interior le decía que estaban bien pero, deseaba poder verlos antes de marcharse. –Y ya han pasado casi dos horas- Completo cruzándose de brazos, los ojos azules de su esposo brillaron con intensidad dejando escapar una estridente risa.

-Cálmate… Deben andar por algún lugar- Dijo todavía entre risas, vio como la castaña frunció el ceño y la tomo por la cintura antes que se marchara irritada. –Ya verás que pronto aparecen por aquí- Agrego dejando de reír y acariciando con suavidad su estrecha cintura.

-Me parece raro que nadie más allá notado su ausencia- Susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, sus ojos viajaron nuevamente por todo el salón, encontró a sus nuevas amigas hablar tranquilamente con la menor de las Hyuuga, no parecían preocupadas por la ausencia de Hinata.

-Umiko…- La seria voz del rubio la hizo centrar su atención en el rostro de su esposo, este parecía complacido y con un movimiento de manos señalo en una dirección que no alcanzaba a divisar. –Te dije que aparecerían- Completo haciendo que la castaña se irguiera y siguiera la dirección que su esposo le había marcado segundos antes.

-Por Kami- Susurro resignada soltando un suspiro, la delgada silueta de la ojiblanca estaba cubierta con un brillante vestido morado hasta la mitad del muslo, ceñido totalmente marcando su bien formado cuerpo.

-Si quieres vamos para allá- Soltó el rubio poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de la castaña, esta solo asintió levantándose con agilidad de la mesa haciendo que su largo y vaporoso vestido blanco bailara ante el más delicado movimiento que hiciera.

La gente les sonreía al pasar, Umiko solo asentía tímidamente mientras Naruto reía abiertamente aceptando cada felicitación mientras apretaba con propiedad la delgada figura que iba a su lado; las risas llenaron sus oídos cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos, viendo con curiosidad como la ojiblanca estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Vaya… Ese kimono sí que tuvo dificultad no?- La burlesca voz de la rubia resonó justo cuando la pareja llego hasta la mesa, la castaña confusa vio a su amiga bajar el rostro sonrojada mientras el pelinegro la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

-No puedo creer lo bonita que te ves con ese vestido Hina-chan… Definitivamente hice una buena elección!- Celebro la pelirroja sonriendo abiertamente mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y alejaba el frágil cuerpo de la ojiblanca de su novio.

-Ya veo porque dudo tanto en ponérselo- Dijo ácidamente el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su amigo que parecían burlarse de la situación, haciéndolo gruñir fuertemente.

-Ya Umiko se había preocupado por ustedes…- Hablo Naruto captando la atención de las demás mujeres. –Pensó que habían decidido escaparse… Otra vez- Completo riendo fuertemente mientras la rubia le acompañaba y se ponía de pie para estirarse un poco.

-Si… Realmente pensamos que habían decidido escaparse nuevamente- La voluptuosa figura de la rubia se movió con agilidad hasta colocarse junto a la castaña, admirándola de cerca rompió el abrazo del rubio para así admirar con detenimiento su vestido.

-Que… Que haces Francesca-chan?- Dijo fingiendo nerviosismo ampliando la sonrisa de la rubia y viendo como su esposo fruncía el ceño por como parecía admirarla la mujer.

-Naty… Ven a ver de cerca este vestido- Sugirió la rubia alzando su mirada, todavía sin liberar la mano de la castaña, Naruto miraba todo con cierto recelo la atención que ponían esas mujeres en el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Que bello- Gimió la pelirroja liberando a la ojiblanca y colocándose justo frente al pelinegro fingiendo admirar el vestido de la castaña. –No había detallado el bordado en cristales- Agrego separando la mano de la rubia para acercarse ella a la castaña.

Sasuke miraba la escena algo confundido, podía distinguir perfectamente la actuación que estaban realizando las tres mujeres, la rabia contenida de su amigo le daba gracia al sentirse amenazado por esas peculiares mujeres pero, no entendía la razón de ese comportamiento.

-Uchiha…- Un susurro agudo lo hizo girarse levemente, vio a la rubia todavía mirando a la pelirroja hacer que la castaña se girara una y otra vez ante las advertencias que le daba el rubio. –Deberías hacerlo de una vez- Completo girando su rostro hacia el aludido, sus ojos azules brillaron con complicidad haciendo que el pelinegro volviera a sentir la presión en su pecho.

-Hmp- Soltó un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su rostro hacia otro lado, escucho la cantarina risa de la rubia que volvió a intervenir en el estudio del blanco vestido que llevaba la castaña.

-Sasuke-kun…- Hinata se había movido silenciosamente entre todos los que empezaban a rodear la mesa y se coloco junto al pelinegro, este la miro de reojo indicándole que continuara. –Estas molesto?- Pregunto clavando sus perlados ojos en los del aludido, Sasuke retrocedió un paso tragando fuerte mientras intentaba mantener su semblante inexpresivo.

-Desearía que el dobe no fuera tan escandaloso- Se quejo suspirando con resignación, la tímida risa de la ojiblanca lleno sus sentidos haciendo que centrara toda su atención en ella. –No deberíamos haber vuelto a la fiesta- Completo viendo como la ojiblanca negaba y tomaba su brazo sutilmente.

-Naruto-kun y Umiko-chan se hubieran preocupado- Hablo suavemente todavía observando la graciosa escena que empezaba a crear el rubio, las personas a su alrededor reían ante la molestia del Uzumaki mientras su esposa intentaba calmarlo sin alejar las agiles manos de las europeas de su cuerpo.

-Ven- Ordeno el pelinegro liberándose del agarre de la ojiblanca, encontró su mirada con la de ella y empezó a avanzar sin esperar ninguna respuesta, sabía bien que ella le seguiría.

Hinata dudo un segundo, miro como todo el grupo estaba concentrado únicamente en la pelea que empezaba el rubio y que paraba en seco la castaña, ni siquiera ellos notarían su ausencia.

"Que… Le pasara a Sasuke-kun?" Se pregunto mientras se movía con ligereza entre las personas, alcanzo a ver la silueta del pelinegro todavía caminando de manera lenta, lo vio cruzar en uno de los pasillos que iban a los grandes jardines del templo, apartándolos totalmente del escándalo que se había armado en el salón.

El viento mecía suavemente la copa de los arboles dejando caer algunas flores, una ligera lluvia de pétalos de todos los colores bailaban en el aire disfrutando de la libertad que este les había ofrecido, el sol empezaba a ceder marcando el cielo con ligeros tonos de amarillos y azules, concentrándose únicamente en lo que le rodeaba.

Hinata sonrió ante el espectáculo natural que estaba presenciando, el aire saturado de aromas florales la relajaba mientras su cuerpo vibraba ante las corrientes de aire que chocaban contra ella, sus sentidos se concentraron de pronto en el suave murmullo del lago, el agua moverse suavemente contra las piedras refrescando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Sasuke-kun?- Interrogo al encontrar la silueta del pelinegro parada justo en medio de una de cabaña en medio del lago, podía notarlo tenso incluso aunque su atención parecía estar centrada en los grandes peces que nadaban en el lago a sus pies.

Escucho la voz de la ojiblanca y suspiro, los peces parecían jugar en medio del agua, chapoteando y dejando que las gotas del agua brillaran ante los débiles rayos de sol que todavía llegaban a esa zona, algunos pétalos caían sobre el agua llenando el ambiente con su suave aroma.

Hinata camino lentamente la distancia que la separaba del pelinegro, disfrutando de los sonidos naturales que empezaban a saturar sus sentidos, las sensaciones eran más intensas de lo que podía recordar, se detuvo cuando llego al lado del pelinegro que todavía tenía su atención concentrada en los peces.

-Hinata… Alguna vez pensaste en esto?- Interrogo en tono serio mientras seguía mirando el agua, donde se reflejaba tenuemente la silueta de la ojiblanca, la vio suspirar y apoyar todo su peso en la baranda de bambú que enmarcaba toda la cabaña.

-Pensar en qué?- Logro pronunciar intentando mantener al margen el nerviosismo que empezaba a rondar por su cuerpo. –En la boda de ellos o… En nuestra situación?- Su voz había sido un susurro en el viento, fundiéndose con los sonidos naturales que los rodeaban, haciendo que el pelinegro relajara su posición y se girara un poco para verla mejor.

-Iie…- Negó viendo con diversión como la ojiblanca se tensaba ante su respuesta. –En nosotros… Alguna vez… Lo viste así?- Volvió a preguntar, ahora Hinata se había girado para quedar frente al pelinegro, intentando descifrar a que quería llegar con todo aquello.

-Durante el campamento…- Empezó al notar un brillo nostálgico cubrir las oscuras pupilas de su novio, relajo su cuerpo y suspirando se preparo para continuar. –Pensaba que solo eras un capricho… Que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando volviera con mi novio… Luego, te conocí… Sasuke Uchiha- Completo riendo tiernamente ante sus propios recuerdos, ante lo lejos que estaban sus pensamientos en esos años de lo que sería su futuro.

-Fuiste un capricho…- Logro pronunciar sintiendo por primera vez en toda su vida la ansiedad de tener que explicarse. –Luego un objetivo… Y en algún momento te convertiste en algo que necesitaba para continuar- Murmuro acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la ojiblanca, la sintió suspirar tranquila cuando acaricio su mejilla, descansándola en su mano.

-Sasuke-kun… De alguna forma, te volviste mi mayor deseo… Fuiste mi fuente de felicidad incluso… En los años que estuvimos separados- Confeso con la voz entrecortada, un nudo en la garganta la hizo tragar fuerte apretando sus dedos en la mano que todavía acariciaba su mejilla.

-Ahora que volviste… Deberás quedarte conmigo- Dijo volviendo a su tono de voz autoritario viendo como los perlados ojos de la mujer brillaron con confusión. –Hinata… Volvimos a encontrarnos, tú debes quedarte conmigo-

-Cuando volví a verte sabia que ese era mi objetivo- Murmuro avanzando dos pasos hacia el pelinegro. –Por mucho que me doliera… Yo me quedaría contigo- Sus ojos temblaban intentando mantener la mirada en los oscuros ojos del pelinegro, este parecía contrariado, como si no consiguiera las palabras para continuar.

-Tu Hinata… Te volviste la única verdad absoluta en este mundo lleno de mentiras… Lo único que deseo conservar y la única persona con la que podría verme… Siempre- Se mordió el labio intentando relajarse, bajo su mano podía sentir la calidez de las lágrimas que escapaban en silencio de los ojos de Hinata.

-Sasuke… Quiero ser… Lo único que necesites… Quiero que únicamente me necesites a mi- Su voz entrecortada golpeo el rostro del pelinegro, en sus ojos brillaba la determinación y el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír rozando fugazmente los rosados labios de la mujer.

-Entonces… Es un sí- Dijo prepotentemente cuando se separo de ella, vio como ella pareció confundirse ante su comentario y con suavidad saco de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada vino tinto, sintió como la ojiblanca se congelo en su lugar y separo su mano para abrirla con suavidad.

-Sasuke…- Su voz se corto al ver el anillo de oro blanco, adornado con un gran zafiro, una corona de diamantes brillaba alrededor de la gran joya, trago con dificultad y volvió su mirada hacia el rostro del pelinegro, su rostro marcado con una ligera sonrisa la miraba con curiosidad mientras una de sus manos tomo la izquierda de la chica para deslizar la delicada joya.

-Me equivoque con tu respuesta?- Pronuncio con un tono sensual que hizo estremecer hasta el último poro del cuerpo de la ojiblanca, Hinata abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, las lagrimas marcaban sus mejillas que brillaban con un color carmesí intenso.

-Iie… Yo…- Dijo con dificultad atrapando la mano del pelinegro justo cuando iba a liberar su izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza. –Para siempre Sasuke-kun…- Pronuncio sonriendo y se lanzo hacia el pelinegro abrazándolo con la mano libre.

-Hai… Para siempre- Murmuro en su oído apretando el delicado cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, disfrutando por primera vez en toda su vida la sensación de estar completo, porque desde que tenía 16 años había conocido a la mujer que seria para él, la única que había logrado comprenderlo y amarlo sin medida.

Porque ese día aceptaron vivir plenamente el sentimiento que siempre habían ocultado, por miedo, por las dudas, un sentimiento que intentaron ensuciar con mentiras pero que, con cada cosa se intensificaba porque, cuando son dos almas destinadas a estar juntas no hay mentira ni poder que pueda destruir los designios del destino porque, sencillamente ellos nacieron para amarse, como la única verdad valida que defenderían hasta la muerte.

****

**Espero les haya gustado, realmente espero su opinión ps tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir y sé que la calidad de la escritura tal vez se perdió un poco igual que la narración pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero les haya gustado! **

**Un placer haber escrito esta historia que fue uno de mis primeros fics y me da melancolía ahora que lo veo terminado! Espero puedan pasarse por mis demás fics a ver que tal les parecen! Cuídense! Nos leemos! **

**Matta ne! n_n**


End file.
